Dragonsbane
by TamashaToko
Summary: Kagome had spent most of her life serving the inuyoukai family that reigned over the Dragonsbane estate, but none of it could prepare her for the hardships faced when she became a member of the family. Sess / Kag AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From a human's perspective the great house carved into the mountain on the northern point of Western Territories was an ancient landmark that served as forgettable scenery when one would journey through on their way to a less hostile country. To Sesshoumaru, however, the castle known as Dragonsbane was still a new home to him… his family only commissioning its construction four-hundred years ago. In his opinion the mountain was an inconvenient location for an Inu Youkai, and made his clan seem like the dirty wolves they ruled over, but this place was his father's pride and joy.

Between the entrance and the western wing of their home the natural mountain side was home to a petrified dragon skeleton, the remnants of a mighty demon his father fought in combat. It clung to the stone open tomb only by a large fang that had once pierced the dragon's chest. His father had almost lost his life in that battle, but instead of seeing that as a sign of weakness he paraded his victory by building a home here and treating his opponent's body as an exterior decoration.

Sesshoumaru hated this place, but yet he planned to call this place home for the rest of his days. It was his father's, and he was his father's heir making this place his by right and he would never abandon it for a lesser demon to use as a dwelling… or a foolish human monarch that could one day spread lies about how they could slay dragons. This place showed weakness, but that didn't mean it couldn't have standards. The day he would receive his inheritance would be the day this place could be taken seriously. No more harems for father's whores, no more human servants (that were probably also his father's whores), and most importantly no more bastard brother lounging around as though he owned the place.

The day these changes would occur were fast approaching, which was why he had returned home from his travels as word had reached him about his father's illness. He hadn't planned on returning until his father was confirmed dead and in the ground, but it had been awhile since he evaluated his prospects and inheritance and needed to make sure everything was on the up and up.

The drawing room is where they would meet to discuss the matter, so to get there he went through the entrance and over the sky bridge, a giant roofed bridge that went from one mountain top to the other… looking over the railing was a sight that would make a lesser demon ill as it was a 5,000 feet drop to the ground. It had been another vanity project, but tossing someone over the edge wouldn't be a bad way to show he wouldn't deal with foolishness when he became Lord of the estate.

On the way there he passed a human maid that hurried along with a sewing box and a pillow with a ripped seam. He paid more attention to that than the actual human though it brought his thoughts back to the sky bridge… in most homes like this the servants would have their own hallways to scamper about like rats in the walls, but no…. his father sacrificed that detail to make a statement about drab mountain living. He would have to give the humans a bit of credit perhaps… this walk wasn't for the feeble or lazy.

"So the prodigal asshole has returned?" his bastard brother's insufferable voice was the first thing he heard after the servant had announced him into the drawing room.

"Quiet yourself pup," he heard his father's voice snapback to bring the half-breed back to heel.

Sesshoumaru looked his father in the eyes. Had this been an elaborate lie to summon him home? His father looked as strong and formidable as ever… if he had been in his armor with a sword at his hilt his brother wouldn't have dared to speak with such disrespect.

Once he confirmed his father wasn't on death's door Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled to the furniture and books of maps to make sure everything was still in order, "Why am I here?"

"Traveling the land in your true form hasn't made you unable to read has it?" his father asked relaxing spreading his arms over the top of the couch, "I'm not long for this world."

"You look fine to me. As long as you have this eyesore to brag about you aren't going anywhere."

"I might not be dying tomorrow or this century, but I won't live forever. You are the heir of this eyesore and I need to make sure it still stands when I'm gone. That is why you are here."

"So you are a liar," Sesshoumaru remarked walking over to a desk and picking up an ornate letter opener, "is this how the Lord of Dragonsbane conducts his affairs?"

"If I must, but it will be the last time I resort to trickery. Until my last breathe and even after you will obey your father and learn your place here."

Sesshoumaru payed attention to his brother for only a moment to scowl in response to the gleeful look at the hanyou's face. He was the heir to the family estate and legacy, and he was being talked down to like incompetent child. It must have been quite entertaining.

"Have I done something to warrant such disrespect father?" Sesshoumaru had asked, "I don't believe I've ever disobeyed an order?"

"No you haven't my son," his father spoke a bit more softer, "perhaps that's why I summoned you back… to set an example. It is your brother that has been a disappointment and I will have no more of it."

That took the gleeful smirk off the hanyou's face… this was a surprise really. How could InuYasha dishonor the family when there was no expectations for him in the first place? He was a bastard and a half-breed, he would inherit no titles or territory, but despite that his father always protected him. He even gave his prized sword to the welp just to give the illusion both his sons had the same value.

"What could he have possibly done?" he was actually curious.

"Not that you care, but I do see value in the human villages that are on our land. To garner good favor with them and show I have their bests interests in mind I set InuYasha up with a chief's daughter to give the family a small position in this household."

Great. Maybe he shouldn't have left for so long since his father seemed so hell bent upon making this great youkai home available for all sorts of low ranking humans to visit and gawk at. Luckily it sounded like this story wasn't going in that direction.

"I only met her once and that was one time too many for me," InuYasha spoke with a disgusted tone, "she looked down at me and talked shit about me to her own family as though I couldn't hear anything."

"You should be honored to be engaged to any female with a title," Sesshoumaru replied swiftly, "it sounds like it's an arrangement that is too good for you honestly."

"The only perk of receiving nothing while you gain everything despite coming out of the same set of balls is I don't have to marry or mate because I'm told," InuYasha simply shrugged in the face of actually having responsibility.

Their father growled again, "So you decided to marry a kitchen maid…. despite being engaged and despite my rule about becoming involved with servants."

"Her name is Kikyo, and she was a housemaid not a kitchen maid."

"Married not mated?" Sesshoumaru questioned, "he could still make a mate of the chief's daughter."

"Do none of you have morals?!" Inutashio roared, "I just want both of my sons, regardless of status, to follow my commands. When I tell YOU to marry to help family relationships I expect you to do it… when I tell YOU to come home I expect you to return without having to lie."

Who was his father to speak of morals? This is what Sesshoumaru wondered right away. His mother was still alive, but lived in exile as she had been sent to live like a Dowager in another one of their estates while he consorted with a human woman who gave birth to his brother. He sired a bastard son, but maintained to have a code when it came to relationships. He didn't believe in having multiple mates, and was now pretending he was above using a servant for pleasure.

"InuYasha's insolence and love life is not a concern to me," he stated, "whether he had married the right woman or not I am sure the human whore is walking the halls of our home as though she owns the place now."

InuYasha growled, but got shut down when Inutashio rose his hand.

"His wife has been sent to a cottage in one of the villages below Dragonsbane. I warned her and the servants that you were returning."

"Seems wise. If humans must serve here I would expect them to be slaves not paid servants. It's beneath this place really."

"Why? It's not like we will be receiving any high ranking guests that share the same opinion as you. Their heads are stuck too far up their asses to make the trip up those stairs into these mountains. When you take over as head of this estate I'm hoping you will see the value in them. During the war the only allies we had were the wolves, all other demons simply gawked as our kin was slayed and we saved this land from ruin. They've all forgotten, but the humans that were saved from the treachery of the dragons have not forgotten. A majority of the young maids and male servants have grown up in these walls, while you were gone, respecting this great house and the freedom we allow their kind in our land. Loyalty is more valuable to us than using purity as a status symbol. I don't have to concern myself from what family they hail from and if they have a desire to stab us in the night."

"Perhaps you have a point," Sesshoumaru was stubborn, but his father had been correct about the bother that was dealing with other demons.

"Also what the hell is a demon going to do with money?" InuYasha interjected, "gold is easy for us to come by…. arrangements to get demons to serve us seems like a dumb waste of time for someone like you."

Sesshoumaru glared at the bastard, "Maybe you should go join your wife in the cottage and leave the running of this estate to the ones who know what they are doing?"

"How about you get that stick out of your ass and promise you won't throw her off the sky bridge for the fun of it so she can return to me?"

"Just keep her out of my sight and you follow by her example."

"Enough," their father stood up, "Sesshoumaru I have asked you to return for the long term. I want you to learn how to tend to the daily needs of the estate and our land and be a reliable replacement in the event I do fall ill or have to settle matters elsewhere."

"Who will protect the borders?"

"The wolves, of course, which is another reason I've called you back. I expect you to not be a fool like your brother and take on a mate. You will mate Lady Ayame."

"I'd rather burn this place down and let InuYasha be heir to the ashes," Sesshoumaru quickly replied.

"This isn't a joke. Lady Ayame was quite forward about the arrangement. She was betrothed to Kouga, who is a the head of a pack that serves themselves instead of us."

"You think the wolves are plotting a rebellion?" Sesshoumaru was now finally invested in his father's words… they hadn't been through a war since the dragons fell.

"Perhaps… even if they weren't this Kouga would probably convince them to. Once I found out I spoke with Lady Ayame myself, and when I reminded her of your prospects she agreed she'd refuse that arrangement if she could be your mate."

"Of course she did, who would pick a life in a cave with dirty wolves over being a Lady in a great house with weak servants to command? Even my own mother doesn't have that privilege."

"If your dear mother resided here not even a peasant human would take you as a mate. I'm sure you have your reservations, but even with your brother we are a clan of only three and we need to secure the wolves to keep the land from falling into chaos… I also hate to think of you inheriting everything without a heir of your own to keep it all in the family."

"I am powerful enough to secure and create my own legacy and status, so I had planned on mating a well bred inu youkai to keep our blood strong."

"Your plans fall when you don't act on them. Other than us there are barely any inu youkai left in the region. I'm sure you got word about how our sadistic cousin's land got sacked and instead of losing with grace or making arrangements to protect his family he set fire to his own estate taking his family out with him."

"I'm aware… I was going to send word to other regions to find a match."

"No you weren't, and send word to who? You have no friends or good relations with anyone. You will prove you aren't a disappointment like your brother and marry Lady Ayame."

"So I can produce a heir of muddled blood?"

"A demon is a demon," InuYasha remarked from the couch, "are you that much of an uptight prick that you talk down to me my whole life because I'm half human and now you turn your nose at the thought of mating out of your bloodline?"

"Relax," their father's tone showed he was tiring with being a peacekeeper, "he will do as he is told InuYasha. I had my servant bring this out of the vault before your arrival. Another nice thing about human servants is they see no value in our trinkets and talismans so I don't have to worry about any of it being stolen."

He opened his hand to reveal a very dark blue gem. Sesshoumaru was quite aware that the item was no sapphire. It was a dissolvable jewel left behind by the dragon's known as a Siren Tear. It was the only form of magic that could permanently transform a being into a completely different creature. There had only been a few of these jewels in existence created thousands of years ago by a powerful kami to transform his favorite human females into demons so they could have a longer lifespan. All one would have to do is envision their perfect mate, drop it a drink, and the one that would drink it would transform to reflect the wish. Race, species, and even gender was no barrier when it came to the jewel's magic.

"I always thought you would have used that on InuYasha's mother," Sesshoumaru noted.

The demon lord shook her head, "She thought it unnatural and enjoyed being human. I informed Ayame of its powers and told her that this marriage would only happen for her if her pack would remain loyal and she became an inu youkai or whatever you desire by consuming the tear. She agreed. This tear will be the last gift I give you before I pass and Dragonsbane is yours."

"Her agreeing alarms me more. Wolves are prideful, so to toss away her identity shows how desperate she is to get her paws on this place."

"Doesn't matter her intentions. I am the head of this family, I have arranged a marriage for you, and you will accept."

Sesshoumaru recalled what his father said at the beginning of this conversation. He was here to set an example… an example that he deserved to run this family while InuYasha was nothing more than unwanted and unruly waste of seed. To complain any further would probably be frivolous as the tear would provide him with what he wanted so he would have no choice but to accept.

"Yes father you may send word to her that I accept."

His father nodded standing up and placing the tear on his desk. "Good. Now then dinner will be served soon and you will probably want to get cleaned up after your journey. Do you need a servant or is Jaken with you?"

"Jaken is probably still wobbling up the steps, but he will be here."

"How does one that short help you take and put your armor and clothes on?"

"He doesn't. Like you father I also make a few sacrifices to fuel loyalty."

"Fine carry on then."

In the servant's hall the maid Sesshoumaru had passed on the sky bridge was quick to work repairing the small pillow that had a slash on top of it. Never before had her needle moved so quickly, though she feared the stitches would be too obvious on such fine silk.

"I don't think there is any saving it," her mother spoke from across the table as she worked in a ledger taking inventory of linens and clothing for the servants, "silk is nice but always vulnerable to demon claws."

"I have to try," she spoke determined as always moving her dark bangs out of her eyes before continuing, "It's from Lord Sesshoumaru's room. InuYasha apparently decided to use that room on his wedding night and left it in an inappropriate state. He seemed to dislike that I dared to clean it up the next day… as though he wanted his Lord brother to know what he did in there."

"Has Lord Sesshoumaru returned?" her mother asked with bit of a worried look, "oh dear. Lord Inutashio warned us, but I didn't think he'd be here so soon."

"I passed him on the Sky Bridge. He looks a lot like his father, and didn't seemed to be pleased to be here."

"Kagome you must not stare. Sesshoumaru isn't as kind and noble as Lord Inutashio. The day he inherits Dragonsbane is the day our kind will be massacred. The other maids were already talking about quitting and moving to the east."

"I've heard he hates humans, but I'm not weak like the others," Kagome rolled her eyes thinking about how everyone was overreacting, "Lord Sesshoumaru won't be inheriting for many more centuries and the only way I would leave this place is if I were dismissed or killed. This is my home."

"This is where you work. Just because you've never gone down those stairs doesn't make this your home. Everything ends eventually. Even Lord Inutashio's reign… though I hope not to live to see it."

"Sesshoumaru could inherit Dragonsbane and cast all us humans out, but the mountains could also crumble beneath our feet as we all fall to our end, or we could all get a plague and die of illness. Anything could happen no sense in worrying about it… this pillow is my only concern at the moment."

"Lord InuYasha really did a number on it I see."

"InuYasha isn't a lord," Kagome looked up and snapped, "he isn't true born he has no titles… even if he makes you call him that."

"Watch yourself young lady. Telling me who is a lord and who isn't and calling this place your home. Last I checked you were a daughter of a maid and a maid yourself… not a member of a great demon house."

Kagome sighed as she did the best she could with the pillow, "Maybe not, but I know what's proper. Being forced to bring Kikyo her tea and change her bed isn't proper. I'd rather risk my life returning Lord Sesshoumaru's inferior pillow."

"So that's what the attitude is about?"

"I don't have an attitude about it, I just have morals on what is right and wrong. Kikyo was one of us, and then the moment InuYasha complained to us about his fiancee she pretty much flung herself at him."

Kagome was aware her mother had discovered that she was a bit bitter about the whole thing. She had been born in this place and raised to be a proper maid. She knew the standards that this estate was suppose to measure up to and she would have never crossed the line like Kikyo did. InuYasha, probably well aware he had no place with his family would often break bread with the servants and talk to them as though they were all friends. He even went as so far to flirt with them once in a great while… probably the days he grew tired of making demands just to see them get carried out so he could feel important. He had even tried to court her at one time despite being aware that she knew and accepted her place in this house.

"Kagome welcome to the real world," her mother was about to give one of her harsh reality speeches, "not everyone is like you and believes they can improve their position through hard work and knowing what to say. Kikyo was a hard worker, but she didn't want to be a maid forever, and with that mindset it would have been foolish to not take advantage of InuYasha's vulnerability. There is that, and it would be foolish to believe she didn't have feelings for him and he for her."

"You are correct Higurashi," came the voice Kagome really didn't want to hear right now, "you hens are so wise, but seem to keep forgetting how well I can hear all of you."

All the maids in the quarters quickly stood at attention as InuYasha entered the room, who as per usual was giving Kagome a look of annoyance and anger.

"InuYasha I-" Kagome tried to find her voice and fight the shock that came with being so foolish.

"Save it Kagome," InuYasha crossed his arms his ears twitching, "you might be a proper maid and always know what to say to cover up your mistakes, but I know you too well. To me you just look and sound like an idiot."

Kagome had to work really hard to not clench her fist in anger at herself and him. Other maids had been overheard by him having such discussions… especially about Kikyo since the whole thing was a scandal, but she would be the one to get a lashing for it. Both her and Kikyo had always been InuYasha's favorite play things for torment, but in the end he chose Kikyo… leaving her to remain his whipping girl with no perks.

"Lord InuYasha I apologize for my daughter's tongue. She often gets ahead of herself," her mother apologized putting her head down.

"Didn't you hear your daughter who knows everything about the world?" InuYasha asked, "I am no Lord, and don't feel the need to put your head down. Your daughter being a total idiot and always making an ass out of herself doesn't bring shame on you. I understand it must've been hard to raise her properly when you've worked for my family so many hours of the day. She is like a wild animal."

Of course her mother didn't stick up for her, and Kagome would have disliked it if she did. These verbal lashings hurt her pride, but bastard or not InuYasha was still a member of the family she loyally served, and could be considered a friend on rare occasions, so she would have to deal with it… even though InuYasha was quite aware this area was for servants to work and discuss whatever they wanted on their breaks. There was never any reason to censor, because there was never any reason for members of the family to come here.

"Yes InuYasha I am a wild animal, but I must get back to work as well as my mother."

"You can get back to work," InuYasha said to her mother, "it looks like you have important work to do… unlike this one who is sewing a pillow Sesshoumaru will never notice is missing."

Her mother nodded and took her ledger elsewhere wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation. This was clearly InuYasha's way of saying he wanted to hash out the issue with Kagome without an audience, and she was sure Kagome could handle herself against him. She always could.

Once all the maids had cleared out InuYasha sat in the chair directly across from Kagome and spoke in a calmer voice, "You're not the only one bitching about my marriage to Kikyo… I got an ear full of it from my father before Sesshoumaru returned. I honestly suffered my brother's company just to hear him get talked down to hoping to relieve some stress. I could use some wine."

Kagome quickly stood up to do her duty, "White or red?"

"Kami will you please stop talking to me like a proper maid. You were a bitch a minute ago and how well you serve me isn't going to change that."

She just remained silent as she poured him a glass of the nearest bottle that was already laying out, "Sorry that I wanted to offer you a choice in what you drank. I'm so stuck up."

"Save me the attitude unless you are comparing two different kind of wines to you and Kikyo… both of you were my friends, but I picked the woman I had more affection for, and since I am your friend I would never insult your integrity by involving you in a scandal… even though what I did is really small scale. Small scale to what is about to happen."

"I just am here to do my duty InuYasha… gossip about your family really is none of my business."

InuYasha took his wine and gripped it a bit angrily, "I would hate to break any delusions you have, but our family isn't the proper ruling class that you believe it's an honor to serve. Honestly I should have married you and taken Kikyo in as a mistress to show you everything you stand for is shit. Every day I watch you wear yourself out for nothing. My father believes he is the savior of the humans in the region and everyone thinks he is the kindest most tolerant demon just because he had a relationship with my human mother when the truth is he doesn't know any of your names despite seeing a handful of you every day. Hell he doesn't even remember Kikyo's name, and Sesshoumaru never asked and already decided she is not to be seen if we both live here together. No one cares Kagome… as long as the beds are made and the house isn't a mess the day we get a visitor it doesn't matter who the ones doing it is."

"You know our names and you care," she interjected.

"Yet I'm the one you were shitting all over. I heard the whole thing. I honestly don't know what you want from me… or if things could ever go back to how they were for you, but at the end of the day I care for you, but I loved Kikyo so I married her. None of it mattered anyway… if it were you I love and I asked you to marry me you would have refused, and that's for the best honestly. Father summoned Sesshoumaru back to run things… now I have to worry about Kikyo's safety. If I knew what was good for me I would move to one of my father's other homes and never interact with my family again."

"If you truly love her then why don't you InuYasha?" Kagome asked looking understandably upset.

It was hard hearing that he didn't have feelings for her the way he had them for Kikyo… he was right though. She wouldn't have accepted if he asked her to marry him. Perhaps it was jealousy, which she always thought was a trait that was beneath her, but she had always been a bit jealous of Kikyo's ability to earn the attention of men and get what she wanted from them.

"My future has nothing to do with Dragonsbane," InuYasha spoke, "once my father dies I will be exiled most likely, but I have my own duty I believe in and that's why I will stay here."

"And what duty could that possibly be?"

"Protecting and watching over you. I owe you that much."

Kagome stood up, "You don't owe me anything InuYasha, and there is no owe! I don't know what you have planned that could possibly put me danger, which I doubt I'm in, because as you reminded me no one knows I exist, but whatever it is will put me in your debt. I just want to do my job and not be involved with any this."

"Sit down. For someone that is so proper and just wants to do her job you seem to forget you are just a human… a woman. You don't have much of a say in the trouble to come so you'll need someone on your side. Grab me another cup."

"Grab your own cup if you are so sick of me wanting to do my job," she rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter that I'm a human woman InuYasha… everyone has choices presented to them in life, and I choose to stay away from the chaos that is your life and focus on the decision to keep my head down and do what I need to do to make a proper life for myself. You made your choice to disobey your father and marry Kikyo."

InuYasha stood up and went to the cabinet examining the cups, which was odd.

He put a couple of his clawed fingers in the one he grabbed, "Well Kagome are you a good maid? Are these cups clean? With Sesshoumaru returning to Dragonsbane comes Jaken, and he won't have his precious Lord Sesshoumaru drinking from a goblet with a speck of dust or dirt in it."

She crossed her arms, "Those are mugs and they are for the servants. The family drinks from glass, not that you've ever noticed."

"You served me wine from a servant's cup?" InuYasha rose an eyebrow pouring wine into the cup and passing it to her, "you must really be mad at me."

"You called me a wild animal in front of my mother," Kagome retorted, "I don't drink wine."

"Well I might be a bastard cursed with inheriting no lands or titles, but I'm not drinking out of a servant's cup, so you might as well… or you'll have to explain to your mother and the others why someone as high and mighty as you is allowing good wine to go to waste."

"It's not good wine. I'll repeat myself, you called me a wild animal in front of my mother. I wouldn't waste my time finding you a nice vintage."

"Just drink the damn wine Kagome. That is an order… it will calm your nerves."

She sighed taking a drink from the cup. Maybe this wasn't bad wine… it seemed to be quite smooth.

"My nerves are not calm, but entertain me anyway. What danger am I in? Your brother might hate humans, but I doubt he'd set a torch to us. Not while your father lives."

"As long as the staff keeps doing what it's doing and stay out of his way nothing will change. Your family will be safe… all servants will be as long as they aren't noticed or make themselves stand out. Jaken is an imp, he handles Sesshoumaru, and that's really all he needs. His hate of humans isn't enough to make him go out of his way to find demons willing to work for a family they all despise."

"Then why are you staying and why are you worrying me InuYasha?" she asked getting bored with this conversation that was going nowhere.

"Finish your wine," he didn't continue until her lips were pressed back against the cup, "what will get you in danger is that you are an amazing woman. You understand your place, but yet you won't ever do anything to compromise yourself… you also don't let me get away with talking to down to you despite status. You're perfect."

"Perfect for what exactly?"

"You don't have to worry about cleaning Kikyo's sheets. I have bigger plans for you."

"I told you I want no part in your plans InuYasha."

He stood up and just smirked, "It's too late. Don't worry I'll remain by your side to pay my debt on this one. I'll make it up to you, but I'm sure by the end of all of it you'll get what you deserve. Dragonsbane will be belong to you one day, because when I dropped the jewel in your cup I asked that you be the perfect potential mate for your precious Lord Sesshoumaru. Now I'll take that pillow for you. I want to go brag to him about how I ripped it when I was fucking my human wife in his bed."

On the next chapter of Dragonsbane:

The look in his eyes wasn't full of hatred and bloodlust, and to him that just made his response a bit more terrifying for it meant he was going to be more cold and calculated in his counter attack regarding this betrayal.

"Father promised that tear to me," Sesshoumaru spoke with his eyes closed as he sipped his drink in a menacing fashion, "and you used it on that girl, so it's my right to do as I please with her."

"She might still have the heart of a human Sesshoumaru, but she is exactly what you wanted. Her appearance is that of a well-bred Inu-"

"Don't pretend you did this for me," he calmly retorted, "it was a juvenile act of revenge, and when father hears of it you won't see his weak kind side anymore. As I was saying… the girl is mine, and I will do what I want with her… and trust me if you truly cared for her and love your human wife then crossing me is about to become your biggest regret in life."

Author's Notes: So checking my reviews hasn't been a fun activity for me anymore. My new readers that are discovering Marriage of Convenience for the first time are rightfully displeased with it since there is a lot of out of character moments for Kagome and a lot of sexist things, but seeing as how I wrote that fanfic when I was 12-14 years old and had no life experience it's not surprising it turned out that way, so to try and make up for my sins I have tried to take another crack at a Sess/Kag fanfic. I would love to continue my other stories, but I don't see it happening in the forseeable future… I even thought about completely rewriting MOC and Baby Blues since people seemed to like them, but I haven't had the muse for it so decided to start with this tale. I hope all of you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lady Ayame should have been at home with her family preparing for her journey to Dragonsbane to mate Lord Sesshoumaru, the heir of the great estate, but instead she'd visited her cousins to the east to hear her former intended instill morale upon his pack.

"Back when the war between dogs and dragons began our pack was made the same offer as our cousins," Kouga stood above a great fire in the middle of his den, "in return for aligning with the dogs we'd become the guardians of the land… a position of honor and status. Our kind has always been thirsty for blood, so it's not surprising many of us waged war to both defend our territory and be recognized as the warrior race we are, and I don't judge any of our kind that played a part."

The red headed wolf smirked as she mouthed the words 'they knew no better'. She'd listened to Kouga's speech so many times she'd practically had it memorized. One day when he grew tired of giving it she had planned to keep it in her heart so she could recount his brave words to his grandchildren and any young pups that would want to listen centuries from now.

"They knew no better," Kouga continued with a smirk, "I'm sure the dogs promised them power and positions, but at the end of the day our cousins are nothing more than glorified lap dogs. To justify their ignorance they all tell themselves they must have importance if they are serving a great demon house… a house in reality that only consists of two demons and a bastard weakling. That is who our cousins serve, that is who our cousins risk their lives for while the dirty dogs sit in their castle drinking wine and fucking human women to their heart's content. My grandfather was a wise man, because when given such an offer he spat at the feet of Inutashio. I am proud to be his blood, because of his choice we are free wolves… free to run these lands and howl at the moon with no one to stop us."

Everything Kouga believed in and preached about made sense. Why did Ayame's family have to work as glorified guard dogs while the actual dogs did nothing… well Kouga had a few facts wrong… Sesshoumaru had been patrolling most of the land for years before being called back to Dragonsbane a few days ago, so really the only greedy one was Inutashio… and it was Inutashio that put a fang through Ryūkotsusei, the head of the dragon demon clan while most of the wolves watched from the sidelines… also she was sure the tale about his grandfather spitting at the feet of Inutashio was a lie as no one could get away with that, but the speech did its job and his pack along with a few of the visitors were howling.

It was so odd to her that Kouga was great at playing the game of politics, because in ordinary conversation he sounded like an idiot, but that was okay… he was her idiot.

She had already agreed to become the mate of Sesshoumaru, so coming here put her in a dangerous position as her taking an interest in this speech would make it seem she had no loyalty towards the family she would becoming apart of, but she didn't care. Kouga was the only demon male she had eyes for.

His deep brown eyes locked with hers as he peered into the crowd, "I know some of our cousins are in this crowd tonight and I'm sure you came here at a great risk, but don't be afraid. I am telling you if we all ban together nothing can stand in our way. We can rule this land and truly be free."

The howls continued, but they quickly went silent as Ayame interrupted, "My grandfather had different views than your own Kouga. His position was that our kind cannot rule as it is in our nature to stick to the territory we already have when we are not hunting and killing with no regard to our environment, and as a result we need powerful lords above us to keep us in order."

"Lady Ayame," Kouga smirked, "please don't be insulted, but I'm positive all packs present today would agree your grandfather was mad and probably wanted to see our species fall. The dogs have no right to tell us how many children we can sire and when and what we can hunt."

"I won't lie, following their orders hurts my pride, but our lands have no shortage of food and the humans don't form parties to kill our wolves. No dragons, no violence, and an excuse to keep foreigners out of our borders… seems like a win win."

"Let's pretend that you weren't trying to make your pack look superior with these tales of a better land and say you are completely correct… what happens when your almighty Lord Inutashio dies? You really think Sesshoumaru will care about the welfare of your pack? You will all serve as slaves and be slaughtered when you no longer have a use."

"No one can predict the future," Ayame replied.

"No, but we can apply common sense. At the end of the day we are wolves and wolves will not be leashed up!"

The howls had returned as the pack chanted Kouga's name before he passed through the crowd as everyone was getting ready for tonight's hunt.

"You know," Ayame whispered as she followed him, "as much as I enjoy helping your pep talk by playing devil's advocate I don't know how much longer I can accept you treating me like an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Kouga shrugged not too concerned with her feelings, "is it true the dogs have a Siren's Tear and you agreed to take it?"

Ayame nodded, "Sesshoumaru would have followed his father's orders and mated me no matter what, but agreeing to do this just sweetened the pot. In exchange my pack can expand into dens below Dragonsbane. That region is great for hunting."

"So are you truly turning your back on your pack and blood line?" he asked, "I'm beginning to wonder if you being a devil's advocate is even an act anymore."

He seemed distracted and eager to get back to the hunt, but she wouldn't allow that. She roughly grabbed his arm and attempted to turn him so he would look upon her.

"I'm just following your orders and sticking with the plan Kouga," she whispered, "if I rejected such a deal Inutashio would have known something was up."

He jerked his arm back, "What about our deal? I was prepared to do anything I could for you in exchange for you fulfilling your end, but I don't care how many dog demons you kill with your weak female hands… I won't take a dog demon as a mate."

Anger came across her face as she growled, "I am risking everything just being here Kouga, and I'm okay with that because everything I do is for you. I love you and just tell me what you need me to do to prove it."

"I know you love me," Kouga responded, "but if you become one of them I will consider it an insult."

The love was completely one sided though as he had always thought of Ayame as annoying spoiled brat always benefitting from the success of her dog overlords while her pack suffered slavery, but he would mate that bitch if her plan was a success.

"I'm not an idiot I have no intention of tossing away my heritage. I will feel guilty that such an impressive rare artifact will be wasted, but I don't need it. Any dark miko can provide me with a shapeshifting potion… it will only last for a few hours, but that's all the time I need to kill Sesshoumaru."

"Smart, but in that amount of time will you really be able to catch him off guard?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"You actually be a leader and join up with our pack and wage a real war. This sneaky tactical shit is not our way."

She groaned, "Really nothing I say will please you. Is the plan still on or not? Or is your mind on other things."

His mind was on other things. If he didn't have such a one track mind he would almost feel sorry for Ayame, her love for him was so strong she couldn't see how badly she was being used. If it were possible for him to uphold his part of the bargain, becoming her life mate in exchange for her killing Sesshoumaru, he would, but the outcome she wanted wasn't likely. Inutashio would slay her the moment he discovered his heir was killed the night of mating, and he'd be fine with that as he loved another.

He would never tell his pack, but he'd made a few visits to Dragonsbane in his time as Alpha to his pack to hash out territorial divides since his pack didn't serve the dogs. While there the extravagant room he had stayed in was kept in order by a beautiful human maid… he'd never even talked to her, but it had been love at first sight. After quietly following her through the dark hallways he had discovered she was kind yet fiery… just the kind of thing that turned him on. Her name was Kagome and she would be his trophy when he took advantage of Sesshoumaru's death and plunged his sword through Inutashio's heart.

"Maybe when our pack takes over Dragonsbane we can hang the dogs body next to the dragon. Wouldn't that look lovely Ayame?"

Now that he was done being so cruel her face softened as she gave him a smile, "I will gaze at the display with you every day if you wish my love."

Kouga smirked trying to hide that he was laughing on the inside about her stupidity, "You better return home. You have a dog demon to wed."

"I laid the tear upon the desk believing it would stay there," Inutashio stated as he rose from his bed, "the humans don't know what it is and most demons don't know we have it… so I left it on the desk, because I had no idea that MY OWN SON WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID IN ORDER TO DISGRACE HIS BLOOD OVER SUCH A PETTY ARGUMENT!"

"Look!" InuYasha snapped having come to his father's room to explain the situation in a panic, "it doesn't matter why I did it and you can beat me or exile me later but Kagome is sick and crying in pain and I don't know what to do! I didn't know the tear would cause her so much pain."

"Of course the girl is in pain! Did you think the transformation process would just happen before your eyes? She is a weak human transforming into a female taiyoukai… I wouldn't be surprised if her heart doesn't go into shock."

"But in the legend it was used on humans-

"Who the hell even knows if that legend is true InuYasha. A wolf demon turning into a dog demon would have been a smooth transition, but a human transformation hasn't been performed in my lifetime. There is nothing you can do for the poor girl other than pray it doesn't kill her because you decided to play god just to piss off your brother. I can't stand to look at you right now."

"Father please!" InuYasha didn't care what was thought about him as he grabbed his father's arm, "her name is Kagome and I promised to protect her. I can't let her suffer like this!"

"Then why in the hell would you do such a thing? If she dies her blood is on your hands and you can live with that for the rest of your life… I will feel no guilt, and it doesn't matter because literally there is nothing I can do. The effects cannot be reversed."

The girl would probably live, the transformation process was just a very difficult and painful ordeal, but Inutashio had decided to exaggerate the stakes hoping to make InuYasha wake up and notice his actions had real consequences. Part of this was his fault for never being as hard on him as he had been to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru could take some blame to always reminding the pup that he was a bastard with no responsibility, but the end of the day InuYasha was grown and seemed to be making one terrible decision after another.

"Take me to her and let me look at what you've done," Inutashio sighed putting a robe over his silk pajamas.

InuYasha nodded, and even though he was in a panic they moved through the hallways quietly so none of the staff noticed they were awake and about. After confessing to Kagome what he had done he hid her in one of the guest rooms to keep her until he was ready to reveal her to Sesshoumaru, but when he checked in on her he had found her writhing in pain and blood pooling from her mouth. His father had been correct in assuming he thought the gem would just cast a quick magic spell and there would be no heartache involved.

"She's in the Luna Room," InuYasha stated taking out a key to unlock the door from the outside.

"Is this maid your prisoner?"

"No I just thought she'd be safer this way…"

"So you forced this burden on her unwillingly and now you have her locked up? Are you sure you are this girl's friend?"

"Listen old man! I know I fucked up you don't have to remind me every five seconds!"

He twisted the key and opened the door. Every guest room in this estate had its own theme. The Luna Room was painted a dark blue, and since there was a hallway on each side of it and it was in the middle of two other rooms the only view available was a pane of glass in the ceiling allowing one to look into the moon and stars. Kagome never actually got to enjoy one of the rooms she cleaned before, so he thought it would be nice for her, but by the sounds of her cries it seemed unlikely she found time to enjoy the view.

Despite suffering at the moment she wasn't in the bed. Even on the verge of transformation she still saw herself as a maid and would never disrespect the family by sitting or lying upon one of their beds. She did, however, take one of the large yellow blankets from the bed and had it on top of her so no one could see the horrible monster that she would become.

"Kagome," InuYasha said her name with his pain in his voice, "I told my father what was going on to see if he can help."

"My Lord," Kagome tried to conceal her fright and anguish, "I am so sorry I had no right-

"Hush," Inutashio whispered, "my dear girl none of this is your fault… InuYasha told me everything and you are the victim. You didn't ask for this and I will see that he is punished for it."

He looked to the carpet to see it stained with blood. There were many things he was worried about at the moment, but he noticed this was another reason he preferred human servants… they wouldn't be able to smell this and concern themselves with it. Blood loss, he was told, would be expected with the transformation as the human blood would be forced out and her heart would be forced to pump demon blood into her veins.

"Have you stopped bleeding?" Inutashio asked.

"Yes," she lightly whispered… she sounded terrified both men could recognize that.

"Good that means the pain is almost over. You will be alright, but I must ask if I can look upon you."

She was his Lord and she could not refuse him so lifted the blanket slightly so only he could see her. InuYasha tried to move forward and get on the tip of toes to steal a glance but his father pushed him away and Kagome wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Inutashio seemed surprised by what he saw, "Yes it's almost over… the pain you feel is just your body adjusting at this point… not to make light of it I am sure it feels like your insides are being shredded, but it will end by the time the sun comes up."

In a swift motion he picked the girl up, still leaving the blanket to cover her since she seemed to want privacy, and placed her on the bed. Doing so stained his white silk pajamas with blood, but it didn't matter since this event couldn't be kept a secret for much longer.

"My dear girl you have already ruined the rug and stained the floor you might as well get a good night's rest in the bed. I doubt you'll be returning to your job as a maid, so consider yourself a guest. However, the door will remain locked so none of of the others discover you like this until we know how to handle it. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord," she whispered her voice dry and hoarse after having vomited blood for the last couple of hours.

"If you need anything my son here will get it for you right away… he did this to you he can be responsible for you until I figure out what to do. I will bid you goodnight."

"Good-night my Lord," she replied.

Even in suffering she still retained her proper manners. If InuYasha hadn't inflicted this upon her he would be fuming at the whole thing. He showed his father out of the room prepared to get another ear full of what he had done…. who was he kidding he'd receive a much worse punishment than being lectured. He had hurt one of his friends and stolen a priceless family artifact all because he wanted to tempt Sesshoumaru to disregard his father's orders the same as he had and take Kagome as a mate instead of Ayame.

"I will leave in the morning... " Inutashio told him, "I know an expert who probably has done research on Siren's Tears. I highly doubt there is a way to undo this, and I am sure there is no way to undo it without getting the power she used back, but it's more productive than doing nothing. I gave Ayame's pack a territorial advantage in exchange for her agreeing to take the tear, and if that deal is stricken from the record I will look like a fool that distrusts his own army… if I give them the mountain side without Ayame having to do it I look weak and appear to just be giving territory away."

"Who cares how you look. It's extra land and she will have to do nothing for it. Sounds win win."

Inutashio shook his head, "I was going to save this conversation for after Sesshoumaru and Ayame could get to know each other a little better, but I fear the situation with the wolves could be a lot more serious… this Kouga she was going to mate might be trying to unite our wolves into a rebellion to try to crush us. If we have wolves living in the mountains below Dragonsbane when they feel disrespected and begin to absorb Kouga's words they have a huge tactical advantage and we won't have time to prepare for war."

"They are just wolves father… you've slayed dragons."

"You speak as though you were there! Shut up and listen once in your goddamn life. The dragons were powerful, but there were only a few of them. We have so many wolf packs under our charge and that's not counting Kouga's men… we are outnumbered, and if word gets to our enemies about this they would gladly join in and support Kouga. The marriage to Ayame is the only thing preventing the ruin of everything I've worked for, and you have tried to jeopardize it all."

InuYasha couldn't offer a defense for himself… being so out of the loop from his family's affairs he didn't know the wolf situation was that bad.

"What will be my punishment?"

"I will travel once the sun comes up and I don't know when I will return," he stated, "that being said you will be the one to tell Sesshoumaru what you have done. While I am absent he is acting Lord of Dragonsbane, and whatever he decides to do to you will be something I can't prevent. As long as you aren't dead when I return I will do nothing to interfere."

"Are you kidding me? He will kill me!"

"Quiet. Unlike you he follows orders and knows he can't take your life… everything else you have is up for grabs including Tetsusaiga so you better hide the damn thing. Now I must prepare for my journey, take care of the girl."

Sesshoumaru had never disobeyed an order, Inutashio recalled… other than ignoring his letters suggesting he return home, and this would be no exception. Unlike InuYasha, Sesshoumaru had his honor and would do what was for the best and marry Ayame. Having a full blooded inu youkai female in their home that his gift was used on wouldn't change anything. Though he doubted he would leave the girl alone, because her appearance was nothing to ignore.

If Sesshoumaru had been desperate enough for an ideal mate than he would have arranged a marriage for himself long ago instead of putting it off for so long, so InuYasha had ruined that girl's day for no reason at all most likely.

InuYasha nodded and returned to the Luna Room to sit next to Kagome.

"Maybe some water will help," he suggested.

"Go away!" she growled from under the blanket, "Why would I ever take a drink from you again? I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Kagome!" he snapped, "Stop. I said I would protect you and watch out for you and that's exactly what I intend to do!"

"I don't want your protection and I don't want your help. I told you what I wanted in life and that I was happy where I was and you turned around and stripped me of my agency to take my life away. I will never forgive you!"

She felt as though she'd been raped, because she never asked for this and she didn't deserve it. InuYasha was her friend and he'd used her as a pawn against his brother. The castle she'd grown up in and loved would now serve as a prison while she waited for a man she'd never met and only caught a glimpse of once would decide her fate.

"What was it you hoped to accomplish?" she had to ask as she fought through the pain hoping this would all end soon, "tell me truthfully. Nothing you say can possibly make me hate you more than I already do so you might as well share where you thought all of this could go."

At least she was still talking to him, which surprised InuYasha so he might as well give her the truth.

"Sesshoumaru is to mate Lady Ayame and when father announced it he treated my marriage to Kikyo as nothing more than me being a disappointment to the family while building up my brother's integrity. I love her and would like father to understand that. I love Kikyo as much as he loved my mother and yet he uses my marriage as an excuse to no longer take an interest in me. Why should he I guess… once my mom died the only thing he has love for is Dragonsbane, and one day it will all belong to Sesshoumaru."

Perhaps the demon blood was already rooting itself in her, because Kagome had been constantly growling through his whole reply, "So your feelings were hurt and you decided to ruin my life? Thanks InuYasha… you're such a great man."

He deserved that, "You love this place as much as my father does Kagome. You know every room, every secret path, and you are the only human that doesn't get sick on the Sky Bridge. I have watched you grow up and I refuse to watch you be dismissed or die here as nothing more than a maid. Sesshoumaru said Ayame wasn't his ideal mate and what he truly wanted was someone of the same species as him. I don't know what you look like yet, but the tear should have given you the perfect appearance. He will want you and you can become a queen."

She could strangle him right now, "This isn't a fairy tale, and that dark magic you used on me was no glass slipper to help me get a prince. It's artificial and unnatural, and he will recognize that. He is a heir to all the land around us and this place, and I will be nothing more than a fake demon. He will never want me, and most importantly InuYasha, not that you had any regard for any of my feelings during any of this, I would never want him. All you've ever told me is he is cruel, and when he is not cruel he is boring, and you wish me to be his? That is why you said you would be by my side and protect me, because you know he will resent me."

All her words were true. For a scheme he felt so confident about the moment he stole the gem off of his father's desk it seemed he could not find one defense for his actions. This was a scenario no one would be happy with, and out of everyone involved he felt the lowest. What had he done?

"Breakfast will be soon," InuYasha sighed, "father has charged me with confessing my sins to Sesshoumaru, and I might as well get it over with as soon as possible. No matter what he does to us he will want to get a glimpse of you, so you might want to get washed up. We can let a few maids in on this if you want them to help you."

"I might as well make myself decent before I am executed… I would never allow myself to appear before one of my employer's as a mess."

"You're not a maid anymore," he stated.

"You don't tell me what I am and what I'm not InuYasha. You've done enough damage regarding that matter."

The look in his eyes wasn't full of hatred and bloodlust, and to him that just made his response a bit more terrifying for it meant he was going to be more cold and calculated in his counter attack regarding this betrayal.

"Father promised that tear to me," Sesshoumaru spoke with his eyes closed as he sipped his drink in a menacing fashion, "and you used it on that girl, so it's my right to do as I please with her."

"She might still have the heart of a human Sesshoumaru, but she is exactly what you wanted. Her appearance is that of a well-bred Inu-"

"Don't pretend you did this for me," he calmly retorted, "it was a juvenile act of revenge, and when father hears of it you won't see his weak kind side anymore. As I was saying… the girl is mine, and I will do what I want with her… and trust me if you truly cared for her and love your human wife then crossing me is about to become your biggest regret in life."

When Sesshoumaru was around, the breakfast table was the only place InuYasha shared a meal with him. Apparently it'd be an insult for a bastard like him to sit in the great dining hall during dinner. After this he doubted he would ever get to enjoy a morning sausage and watch his brother fuss about the food in this region wasn't what he was use to despite their lands adopting most western cultures. On the bright side this would have been his last breakfast no matter what, because after the 'pillow incident' from yesterday Sesshoumaru already vowed to hang InuYasha's lifeless body on top of Dragonsbane. So really the only person things were getting worse for was Kagome.

"My wife had nothing to do with this, and Kagome is a really nice girl Sesshoumaru. She didn't ask for any of this and doesn't deserve-

"This is my home I determine who deserves what InuYasha. From what I gather none of this would have happened to the wench if she did her job and stayed clear from consorting with you. I will hold her responsible."

"You will not!"

Sesshoumaru as gracefully as he could put his cup down and reached for his cloth to dab at his stripped cheeks to make sure he had no blood on his face from the raw meat he consumed before standing up and moving in the blink of an eye to grab InuYasha by the collar of his robe and slam him against the wall.

"You don't tell me what to do InuYasha. For years father has accused me of bigotry when I speak of your muddled blood, and all you've done is proven me correct with your insolence this day."

"For someone so worried about muddled blood you don't see what is in front of you," InuYasha stated not backing down from a fight, "Kagome can give you your ideal heir and-

For a moment everything had gone black as Sesshoumaru punched InuYasha in the face as hard as possible. The stone in the wall had cracked a bit after his brother's skull had impacted it and he was sure his knuckles would have a bit of bruising soon from making quick work of the hanyou's jaw. He smirked looking down at his defeated brother, who was sure to have lost some teeth and be forced to only eat soft food for the next few days.

"Where is father?" he asked.

"You son of a bitch," InuYasha growled readying his claws.

"Lunge at me and you won't survive the next blow. Where is he?"

"I already told him everything already. He went go find out more information about the tear…"

"So he isn't here to protect you," Sesshoumaru stated in that matter-of-fact tone he was so hated for, "very well I will give you a few choices InuYasha to atone for what you've done. The first option is I murder your human whore and you disappear from this place never to be heard from again, and the second option is you leave her, whether it be by divorce or just sending her far away. She will have to care for herself for she won't be returning here as a maid, your days befriending and using the staff is over. Once the matter is settled you will finally be brought to heel, do as you are told and marry the woman father promised you to. The thing these two options have in common is due to your actions no one involved in this will find happiness."

InuYasha put a hand on his face as though it would fix the pain he was in, "I can't do that."

"You will. I give you til sun down to make a decision, and as for the girl where is she?"

"You can't hurt her…"

"I won't kill her," he stated, "she might have some value to me. Perhaps I can put bastards in her belly that will have better status than you to finally bury you. You'll have to join the servants and clear the dinner table in order to have any position in this house by the time I'm done with you. When it comes to hurting her… if she was truly a female demon she won't allow me to without putting up a fight. Now where is she?"

"In the Luna Room…" he spat blood out of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Jaken tell me which room is the Luna Room and then make sure this blood is cleaned up. Also find what few demon servants we have and instruct them InuYasha is not to leave this place until he has made a decision. If he chooses wrong I'd hate for him to give his wife any warning, because I am not in the mood for a hunt."

Jaken gave him the location and the key to the bedroom since it most likely locked and did what he was told as Sesshoumaru swiftly made his way across the Sky Bridge and to the Eastern Wing of the estate. The guest rooms located in this area of the home were usually reserved the low ranking visitors that had no right to be insulted if they were forced to walk across the long bridge to attend meetings or be served supper. It'd be a good place to hide the result of InuYasha's shame for the moment.

Kagome had been ready for him having returned from the bath and washing the blood off of the wood floor. The dark purple rug that displayed different phases of the moon couldn't be saved, but she'd have to deal with that later… if there was a later. Understandably she didn't feel comfortable in her own skin at the moment, but had tried her best to look presentable wearing a black dress she'd found in the laundry on the way back from the bathroom, feeling she'd look ridiculous in her maid's uniform.

Being prepared didn't stop that sinking feeling in her gut when she heard the lock come undone and watched the door handle move. She took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

Sesshoumaru saw her positioned in the middle of the bed when he opened the door, and he hadn't been prepared to see such a sight even though he'd been warned about the gem's power. She was indeed striking, with bright blue eyes that shined brighter than the jewel that did this to her and long wavy black hair that came down to her waist. Similar to him she had two light purple stripes on each side of her face showing her status as a taiyoukai, and really the only complaint he could muster was the pair of fur covered ears on top of her head. It wasn't a mark against her appearence of being a well breed inuyoukai as it seemed one in every ten dog demon had ears like that… it just reminded him of his brother and he didn't want to think about that welp at the moment.

"Perhaps I can find a purpose for you," was his first words to her as his eyes studied every inch of her.

 **On the next chapter of Dragonsbane:**

The piece of information her sister had given her was both painful, but a little bit of a thrill as before this Ayame didn't believe she had any competition, and now it seemed she could have a hunt of her own.

"And do you know the name of this human bitch?" she asked as she closed her eyes and laid her head back enjoying her warm bath before she would have to look presentable upon arriving to Dragonsbane.

"I believe her name was Kagome," the low ranking wolf told her pack leader, "I overheard Kouga talking about her to his brothers. It seems it was love at first sight and whenever he talks about that place he brings her up."

"That's fine. Tomorrow's plans consist of the following: arrive at Dragonsbane, formally accept Sesshoumaru as my intended mate, kill every human woman whose name begins with the letter K… just to leave no room for error, become and Lady of Dragonsbane and then kill Sesshoumaru and live happily by Kouga's side. What fun all of this been."

 **Author's Notes:** So unlike my other stories where I have planned out the events many chapters ahead of time and then outlined everything (such an overwhelming process maybe this is why I am horrible at finishing things… whoops) this story is a bit different. I am just writing what out what I think the characters would do and seeing where the story takes itself. No plan and no ideal ending, but the bright side is I am hoping to release a chapter every few days or so unless writer's block finally catches up with me.

Also regarding Kouga and Ayame they will probably be out of character honestly. I haven't seen the episodes with Ayame in it for years so I don't remember anything about her (she isn't canon anyways so whatever) and though Kouga is cocky as hell and probably would never work for another demon clan, let alone dogs, I don't know if I did him justice with his plot and cruelty towards Ayame's feelings for him, but I need these elements for this part of the plot. It would probably be less interesting if I had created an entirely new character. Then again this story will be far from perfect… I haven't watched InuYasha in a few years #whoops, but I have been watching a lot of Downton Abbey. Downton = Dragonsbane? Who knows. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lord Sesshoumaru being a threat to the staff seemed to be a lie for he was nothing compared to the danger he had brought to Dragonsbane with him. Jaken had given himself the title of head butler, and now that it had become obvious Lord Inutashio left to run some kind of errand the imp expected this place to be brought up to Sesshoumaru's standards.

He stood in the middle of the servant's halls as he shouted orders expecting the humans to move faster, make all items that would be in his Lord's sight cleaner, and most importantly in the event they were ever spotted on the Sky Bridge or seen clearing a room they needed to look the opposite of what being overworked looked like. During the few spare moments away from his charge the maids would complain about how the little green man had no right to criticize the way they'd been doing things up until now, but Higurashi didn't join them. She was the head housekeeper after all so she was sure she'd have many dealings with Jaken and didn't want to make the same mistake as Kagome and be overheard insulting her superiors like that embarrassing display from yesterday.

When she wasn't drowning herself in her work to stay on top of things she was full of worry. Kagome was not in her room and hadn't tended to her duties. The last time she saw her daughter InuYasha was calling her a wild animal. She feared the worst… she had doubt InuYasha did anything to her because they'd always been close, but with Lord Sesshoumaru's return things could have changed and this place could no longer be safe. She knew something was wrong, and if it wasn't Kagome was already highly missed as she feared the other maids wouldn't be able to keep up with the demand.

Jaken paced back into the room and examined the silver flatware that would be used at dinner for the third time that afternoon, of course using a stool to reach the table to look since he was so damn short. Being the loyal servant he was to Lord Sesshoumaru he had just moments ago been let in on a secret regarding some human that his Lord had detained, and was told to fulfill his next task with discretion.

"You," he snapped at Kagome's mother.

If any other Butler had ever snapped at Higurashi that way a scalding pot of stew would have been tossed at him. She was one of the highest ranking servants here, and there had been a few times where it seemed nothing would get done if she and her daughter weren't cracking the whips on the others. The imp knew her position, but never bothered to learn her name.

"Yes Jaken?" she asked showing none of this would force her to be disrespectful.

"Lady Ayame will be arriving tomorrow evening and her room must be decided upon and brought up to order. Apparently the rug in the Luna Room needs a cleaning."

"The Luna Room? That room isn't suited for such an important visitor I would suggest-

"Quiet wench!" he snapped, "I will decide what will suit Lady Ayame's needs. Whether or not we use it doesn't give us an excuse to keep a dirty rug laying around."

"Yes Jaken," she said unaware of why one of the other maids couldn't see to this when she had to get tomorrow's food order prepared since importing meats and fruits to the top of a mountain wasn't an easy task.

Going to the Luna Room meant taking her sixth trip across the Sky Bridge this day looking in on another non-priority task that wouldn't make a difference at the end of the day. Like the other guest rooms in the east wing it was only tidied up once a week and wasn't due for a look over yet, so how he knew about a rug was beyond her.

She looked through the many keys on her ring and unlocked the door expecting to find nothing, but it seemed they had a guest.

"I apologize I wasn't aware we had any visitor-

"Mom," her daughter's voice called out to her, "it's me… please come in and shut the door behind you."

She quickly did as she was told and ran over to the stranger moving the hair out of her face. The hair length was wrong, the eye color was wrong, and the race was completely wrong, but it was her daughter's face and body.

"Kagome what in the hell?"

"Please calm down and I'll explain. You have to listen to me."

"How is this possible?"

"Dark magic, of course… my good dear friend InuYasha decided he would take my humanity away in an effort to match me with his deranged brother."

Something horrible had happened. Her mother could easily tell as this is the first time Kagome hadn't addressed Sesshoumaru as her Lord when discussing the family in private. She examined Kagome's face and could tell she had been crying… it took a lot to break her in that way.

"I will castrate the damn hanyou next time I see him."

"You don't have to mother. Sesshoumaru has assured me InuYasha will be suffering soon enough… the only thing I plan on doing to him is ignoring his existence for the rest of my life for doing this to me."

"So Sesshoumaru knows everything?"

"I asked him to make sure you came to see me and then I have to talk with him again later. I don't think he is going to hurt me mom, so I think I'm okay."

"Thank heavens. I've been worried sick about you. I don't care what you have become but you are my daughter and you're going to come back to the quarters. Everyone is worried about you."

She grabbed her hand to drag her off the bed, but Kagome didn't move as she looked away.

"Kagome?"

"For right now we are to keep this a secret. You will tell the others I've been sent down to the village because I'm ill. Apparently the curse that was put on me was meant for someone else and there is going to be a whole scandal about it."

"Fine I understand, but how am I to go on working for that imp when I'm worried about what Sesshoumaru will do to you. Did he even make any promises regarding your safety?"

"Not really, but you won't be working here anymore after today. You got sent for because I have to say goodbye to you. You will be paid a year's wage to help you move and settle elsewhere. He doesn't want people asking any questions and connecting the dots."

"What? You must be mad I'm not leaving my daughter behind here. As I've told you again and again this cursed carved rock in the mountain is not your home."

"For right now it is my prison. I am serious mom he wants you completely out of the picture, and if you don't hand in your notice and accept the money he has other ways of making you disappear. I'm sure he is less likely to kill me than he would you. I don't know what he has planned for me, but if I had to guess I will be paraded around as a natural born inuyoukai."

Her mother just didn't want to accept this, "No matter how it happened you are a demon now and this is not a slave country. You've done nothing wrong to be kept a prisoner. Let's just leave together… who could stop you?"

"Sesshoumaru could."

Hearing that she was a youkai was still a foreign concept to her despite having had this body since sunrise. She had several scratches on her arm from where she hurt herself forgetting she had sharp claws instead of her usual clipped and filed clean nails, but it didn't matter since they would heal within the next few minutes or so. She didn't know how to fight or what she was even capable of, so if Sesshoumaru stood in her way she would not survive that. She'd been terrified last night that she would lose herself in the transformation process and become a completely different person, but it seemed her body was the only new development.

"Listen," Kagome spoke calmly to her mother, "I'll be alright. Even if I was strong enough to get past him and escape Dragonsbane I don't think I would. Inutashio has been good to our family and good to the people we care about. It might be foolish to use loyalty as an excuse for accepting this, especially considering a man I use to call a friend did this to me, but Sesshoumaru is our Lord's son and heir. If he needs me for something I might as well answer the call. It's better than living in hiding and wondering if it was the wrong choice."

"To me Inutashio is nothing more than my employer who has a lot of power in these parts," her mother was getting upset in the same fashion InuYasha did when Kagome spoke highly about the family they served, "I only took up this line of work because your father died and I needed to provide for you. I stayed because you enjoyed it here and we seemed comfortable, but I won't lose my child to these demons."

"I'm not a child anymore mother! I can make my own decisions and I've decided to stay and see what Sesshoumaru wants from me. If I feel in danger or compromised I promise you I will do my best to get out of here, but at the moment there is no reason to make a rash decision. I'm sure I'll be able to write you and we'll see each other again, but at the moment I'll just have to take Sesshoumaru's word for it and hope this is the right decision."

"Kagome my dear…"

"Jaken will make the arrangements and you'll probably want to do something about this rug to explain why you were in here. I can't get the blood out, and trust me I didn't give up without a good fight, and I'll treat this ordeal with Sesshoumaru the same. Please just trust me and go."

Kagome had closed her eyes finding this whole thing hard, but the only thing she could do at the moment was ensure her mother made it out okay. She felt terrified of going into this situation completely alone with nobody to rely on for support, but this would be her journey to take and she wouldn't allow loved ones to be hurt during it.

Her mother could see all of this reflected on her child's face and for the first time she sat down on one of the house's beds in order to pull her daughter close as she said good-bye.

"The only problem with visiting our cousins is they still bathe in rivers and sleep in straw like barbarians," Ayame sighed as one of her pack sisters dumped a bucket of cold water into the tub to the lower the temperature of the steaming water.

The young female wolf nodded as she made sure the bath water was nice and soapy so her Alpha could enjoy it the way the Lords and Ladies that lived in giant houses and castles did, but in her opinion all of this was going to Ayame's head. They were close, so she was well aware of her feelings for Kouga, but it still was odd. She believed in Kouga's ideals about how wolves were meant to be free, but yet insisted on being called Lady Ayame instead of being known as their Alpha and would constantly complain about the lifestyle the dog demons had while thirsting for Dragonsbane for herself. This girl was a tortured soul, but as long as the other pack brothers and sisters followed her she would be do the same.

"Nice job Tysha," Ayame smirked as she let the white wolf pelts she normally wore fall to the ground before she eased herself in the bath, "when I become the Lady of Dragonsbane you should serve as my Lady's maid. I trust you more than the other bitches that are beneath me."

"Thank you Lady Ayame," Tysha nodded handing over a bar of soap… who knew where that even came from.

"Or a handmaiden… the monarchy thing regarding the dogs confuses me. They are the rulers of the west and there is no one above them… that would make Inutashio a King, which would make Kouga a King when we take over."

"I doubt Kouga would accept a title my lady… it would go against everything he stands for."

"He will take a title if he knows what good for him. I'd rather marry Sesshoumaru and suffer an eternity of boredom than to be mate to a leader of lawless savages with no order, and don't buy into everything he says. Of course he isn't going to tell them he plans to wage war to obtain power for himself… no one would follow him, but power is what all men want."

Yet Lady Ayame seemed to be the most power hungry, Tysha thought. She didn't know where she fell on this debate personally. She didn't like being ruled over… it was against her nature, but at the same time it was nice knowing the irresponsible members of their race would have consequences for their actions if they got out of hand. Ayame use to be very interested in finding a compromise for her pack, but now the temptation of a fancy title and her lust for Kouga had her going mad. Maybe it was time to bring her Alpha back down to reality.

"My Lady when we visited our cousins I learned some things about Kouga that I think you should know."

"Oh," Ayame rose an eyebrow, "please don't tell me you were given an offer to consort with him. Wolves mate for life so I guess I can't expect him to always be loyal, but that doesn't mean he will be able to get away with it."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that my lady. I'm sure you are aware Kouga has met with Inutashio a couple of times in Dragonsbane."

"I am aware… after all he rested in our dens during the journey there and back, but don't share that information with everyone. His pack won't like it."

"I think a few in his pack are already quite aware, because they were talking about how during his stay there he fell in love with and courted a human woman… some were even saying she has a half-breed son with him that she keeps hidden in Dragonsbane."

The piece of information her sister had given her was both painful, but a little bit of a thrill as before this Ayame didn't believe she had any competition, and now it seemed she could have a hunt of her own.

"And do you know the name of this human bitch?" she asked as she closed her eyes and laid her head back enjoying her warm bath before she would have to look presentable upon arriving to Dragonsbane.

"I believe her name was Kagome," the low ranking wolf told her pack leader, "I even overheard Kouga talking about her to his brothers with my own ears. It seems it was love at first sight and whenever he talks about that place he brings her up."

"That's fine. Tomorrow's plans consist of the following: arrive at Dragonsbane, formally accept Sesshoumaru as my intended mate, kill every human woman whose name begins with the letter K… just to leave no room for error, become and Lady of Dragonsbane, and then kill Sesshoumaru to live happily by Kouga's side. What fun all of this been."

"K-kill Lord Sesshoumaru?" Tysha almost choked on her words, "My Lady he is one of the strongest demons in the land."

"Strong demons all have to sleep sometime and that's when I will get him. It's all about timing… I'll have to strike when Inutashio is away and Sesshoumaru is exhausted from making love to me. It's really that simple."

Great gods she really did think highly of herself. If it weren't for the bonds of being in a pack Tysha would have traveled to Dragonsbane the moment she got the chance and informed the dogs just so this crazy bitch could be put out of her misery. Of course, she would be killed or banished from the den, but her heart went out to Ayame's lost sanity.

"Don't worry it really won't be too difficult. Kouga gifted me with a dagger. It was actually forged by the same man that created those fancy blades the dogs wield and is powerful enough to pierce through any armor and his skin right into his heart. I might be the first ever Queen to have actually have earned the position by using more than just marriage and sex."

"There have been many Kings, Queens, Ladies, and Lords," Tysha informed her, "they really all have one thing and common and that's no matter what they did to get their titles they all die in their nice comfortable castles. I'd prefer the open fields and mountains, but that's just me my Lady."

"They all have another thing in common… they all built legacies and that's what I wish to do Tysha," she giggled. "We leave at sunrise. Maybe I'll not dirty my claws on this 'Kagome' girl and instead kill her with the blade while Sesshoumaru's warm blood is still on it. I think I'll call the dagger Heartbreaker."

Sesshoumaru walked through the halls carrying a tray with his dinner on it. He saw no reason to dine at the table since he was the only person of importance that was home tonight. Why were there rumors of him going around that he would be cruel to the castle staff? That was Jaken's job and his father had actually succeeded in convincing him why a human staff was a luxury, but it was still a shame they had to pay them… honestly whoever the head chief was should love him since his meals normally consisted of raw meat with the flesh still on it. It would be beneath him to hunt his own food when an event wasn't going on, but he still enjoyed the taste of blood from a fresh kill. Tonight, however, he wasn't hungry and this food was for someone else.

It had already turned dark, which meant InuYasha's decision regarding his atonement was due, but he'd let the damn brat sit in anguish a little bit longer as he had bigger fish to fry.

He arrived in the courtyard, which probably seemed like a silly thing to have in a castle built in the mountains, but their designer had made it work. The finest foliage had been brought up and placed in imported soil that all surrounded a large hole that had been left in the mountain from the battle with the dragons, which they filled with water the koi thrived in... it was amazing really… with how high up they were how did it all not freeze and get covered in snow? Perhaps one of their magical artifacts had been wasted to do it, but at the end of the day the sense of nature this area gave was all artificial and fake… just like the blood of InuYasha's little experiment.

The girl had been summoned to meet him here earlier and was already sitting on a bench waiting for him. She stood up the moment she saw him proving she had indeed been a proper maid at one time.

"You will stop doing that," he commanded sitting the tray down on a small stone table next to the bench, "I might be your Lord but demon bitches don't stand for any man unless commanded to, and like it or not that's what you are now."

"Yes my Lord," Kagome whispered knowing full well that was going to be a hard habit to give up since she'd been raised in this servant lifestyle her whole life.

Once he confirmed that the girl had understood he looked away no longer wanting to be distracted by her beauty. Honestly making her look that way was probably the most unselfish thing InuYasha had ever done. If he had been in the same position, which he never would be because he wasn't an idiot, he would have created a full blooded inuyoukai that looked more like a cow. Her beauty would have no impact on him using her as a toy for the moment though, however it did earn her a few perks like him allowing her to say goodbye to and make arrangements for her mother instead of him just disposing of her.

"When we are done here you will eat, and this is what you will eat. I don't know or care if your taste buds have changed, but I'm sure your stomach has. Demons have no need for cooked meats it just burns the taste out of it."

Kagome was not sure about that, because InuYasha never touched raw meat and Inutashio often ate grilled steak and pork. Either Sesshoumaru was very stuck in his ways or Miroku, their head chef/monk did something magical to the food to force Lord Inutashio to crave it.

"I see the chef will probably enjoy your return to Dragonsbane," Kagome commented.

Really the only reason she'd been so cordial thus far was due to habit, fear for her mother's safety, and loyalty to the family, but ever since they first talked earlier in the day and he barked orders at her and told her she was to be his property she made her annoyance quite clear.

"This chef will probably be the only one by the time I'm through. Did you take care of your personal matters?"

"Yes. Apparently she gave recommendations to Jaken for her replacement and will be leaving once the sun rises, but I must ask why she should be banished when there are plenty other maids that will recognize me."

"Because Jaken is my eyes and ears and if any of those hens begin to speculate and ask questions their tongues will be removed, and there will may come a day where you could have the power to force me to regret having that done to your mother, and now that she is out of the picture we can begin."

He walked over to an open area not wanting to deal damage to the garden since his father was fond of it… he was sure he would receive comments on the status of the wall in the small dining room where he smashed InuYasha's worthless head.

"I don't know what InuYasha told you about his little scheme, but know this… even if I wasn't promised to another I would have no intention of taking the likes of you as a mate. Your blood may be pure, but your nature is not. You are nothing more than a cheap imitation of my kind."

"I wouldn't expect you to my Lord," she replied before escaping into her inner thoughts. _"Same goes for you. You are nothing but a cheap imitation of an actual honorable Lord."_

"Still to make sure that priceless gem doesn't go to waste I'll have to find a use for you. In the event of an attack on my family father speculates we wouldn't fair well since counting InuYasha there are only three of us capable of protecting this place… with you we could possibly be four, but honestly I'm not expecting much. No matter what though you still have value as a bargaining chip… once our family can return to the business of creating a dynasty you might be needed to provide someone's son with a heir of good blood, or a Lord somewhere could have a kink for a fluffy eared dog-like woman… wherever you wind up you'll need to learn to act the part."

If Kagome weren't in front of him she would have released a sigh of relief. His plans for her were quite insulting to what she believed her destiny should be, but at least he made his plans clear now and none of them ended with her being dead or tortured, so she would have good news to tell her mother when it was safe to correspond again.

"Now then…"

She was brought back to reality as pain coursed through her body after Sesshoumaru, in a fast motion, had tripped her and kicked her in the stomach forcing her on to the ground.

"What the hell!" she released a growl wrapping her arms around her body. If she'd been human that most likely would have killed her.

"Just because I need you to stop acting like a maid doesn't mean I intended to kick the manners out of you. When you are bested in battle you either launch a counter-attack or gracefully accept defeat."

"Had I known I was being dragged out here to get abused you wouldn't have been forced to suffer my manners," she rocked back and forth as though it would take the pain away.

"Stop your whining…" he growled looking at her with a dangerous gaze, "just because demons have the same titles as human monarchs doesn't mean the females get to sit around in luxury while they produce pups. In time of battle they are expected to either join in or at least be able to be formidable when threatened. The corpse of the dragon my mother slayed during the war doesn't serve as a decoration for Dragonsbane because she insured there would be no body left by the time she was done. If you can't even take a kick to the gut than no one alive will believe you are a true demon and I'll be forced to sell you to a whore house as a human oddity to be truly abused every night. Now stand up."

Was he honestly training her to fight right now? When Kagome agreed to cooperate with whatever he wanted to do with her she did not foresee this happening. At least the recovery time on a blow like that seemed quick as she found the strength to lift herself back up and face him.

Sesshoumaru had intended for her to be unable to predict his strike since he had many years of experience in moving quickly, but he already had fears that this was going to be a failure. Where was that demon rage that normally exploded in a taiyoukai when they were taken advantage of? InuYasha was half human, and it was hard to successfully get him down without him sending a frenzy of slashes upon his enemy.

"I struck you and threatened to sell you into sexual slavery, perhaps you want to do more than just gawk at me and actually attempt to strike me back girl."

"If you are giving me permission than fine," she pouted.

"Once again, we are both inuyoukai… not weak human beings. It's perfectly alright to strike your Lord, but only if you plan on winning."

Kagome clenched her fist and charged at him wanting to get him in the stomach as revenge, but he remained firm in his position as she felt like she just punched a rock.

He rose an eyebrow, "You do have claws and fangs you know… clearly you're incapable of being competent in a basic attack strategy, so I would hope you'd at least pounce at me like a feral untrained demon, but clearly I'm wrong."

She unclenched her fist to find out she'd done more damage to herself as her palm was covered in blood now. Maybe she could slash him out of position?

He simply moved away, "I'm not even going to entertain myself in watching you fail at slashing since I'd prefer you not stain my clothing with blood. If I lower my agility can you at least dodge a somewhat normal strike?"

"I can try but-

This time he clocked her right in the shoulder… if he'd been moving at his top speed he probably would have fractured her shoulder into many different pieces, but no amount of advanced demon healing would stop her from feeling that blow in the morning. It was no surprise she was once again on the ground nursing her wound, but at least she wasn't crying about it. Honestly if she had been he would have shattered much more than her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she frowned discovering that concealing her pain might become a familiar task with everything that was happening to her, "this is all new to me and you have centuries worth of experience it's not fair."

"When it comes to being attacked there is no fair, if there was no one would have to fight now would they? Perhaps I am not skilled in teaching, but you've made it clear that no matter what you look like your insides are nothing but a fleshy collection of human weakness. Lucky for you I have nothing important to tend to these next few days so we will try again. Grab your food and nourish yourself back in your room. Despite suffering enough weaklings today I still have to see to my brother to make sure he doesn't complicate my life any further."

" _I hate you I hate you I hate you,"_ she repeated in her head over and over again until the pain in her shoulder subsided.

She wasn't even angry at him for trying to prove a point about how she was no true demon… she didn't want to be a damn demon and all he did was give her hope that she was still herself. What she was pissed about was here she was agreeing to serve his purposes with no complaints out of a sense of loyalty and that wasn't good enough. He was yet another man that didn't even know her name telling her who and what she should be, and when she failed at being what they wanted her to be she was talked down to.

"If you give me orders I will follow them no questions asked just as I would have done as a human maid," she stated standing up and looking at him with those damn eyes he'd become attracted to, "but I fail to see how being attacked over and over again is going to make me into some kind of warrior for your clan. I haven't even seen what I look like yet, and you expect me to know how to fight on your level."

He smirked as he turned his back so those damn eyes would stop tempting him, "It won't make you stronger, but it helps me prove that my brother is an idiot for thinking something as weak as you could be a match for me and force me to disregard my duty, but if it helps I'll be sure to have Jaken deliver a full length to your room. Make sure no one witnesses you in the hallway and don't you even attempt to ruin that fine cut of meat by cooking it."

Oh there was no way in hell he was going to get in the last word on this sounding like the smug asshole he had proven himself to be.

"Hey," she made sure to get his attention, "you never asked, but since I am no longer a maid I'm going to be forward and tell you that I have a name and it is Kagome."

He continued to walk away, "I never asked because I don't care. Kagome is dead. She died in the village due to medical issues and her mother left her position in this house out of grief. Eventually everyone is going to find out a beautiful female inuyoukai is residing at Dragonsbane and you better come up with a new name before then Kagome."

"Dragonsbane prepare yourself for Lady Ayame has arrived!" the red headed wolf demon announced with glee, but her smirk immediately disappeared when she laid eyes on the giant stone spiral staircase that lead into the mountains.

"Okay when this place becomes mine I know the first thing to go… no wonder the damn dogs don't garner much favor with other demons. Who would want to visit and walk up all these steps?"

Tysha sighed, "I'm sure walking up stairs isn't too big of a task for any demon… especially ones that navigate mountains daily to leave and return to our dens."

Ayame rolled her eyes… maybe Tysha wouldn't be the best handmaiden since this whole journey she'd been nothing more than a source of constant negativity.

"Those days are behind us Tysha… I doubt we'll ever be seeing our home again. We live here now."

Tysha's eyes widened as they began their travel up the famous staircase. That was not part of the plan at all. When Ayame first told her pack about how she'd eventually have to mate someone with power to further their position they all understood because it was best for the pack when they were stuck serving as underlings for the dogs, but she'd promised to still be their Alpha… a pack of feral battle hungry wolves just couldn't function without someone at the head of everything to decide who and when to kill.

"Ayame I am honestly beginning to worry about this whole thing. You can always say no… to both Sesshoumaru's proposal and Kouga's wicked scheme. The dogs would understand and we can go back to how things use to be."

"Seriously Tysha not another word out of you. If we weren't already so close I'd send you back home."

It was now becoming obvious to Ayame that the pack sister she once trusted was turning on her, but she didn't worry about any of her secrets getting leaked to the dogs. Wolves were too tribal in nature to even consider selling out their own kind to the enemy.

When they had finally arrived to the entrance of Dragonsbane her intended was there to greet them along with that unsightly imp and a few human servants.

"Sorry to disappoint your staff," Ayame greeted him with a smirk, "but I was hoping you'd have clothing here to lend me as I didn't want to bother my wolves with packing my wardrobe and having it carried up those cumbersome stairs."

" _You don't even own any other clothes,"_ Tysha thought to herself already going insane.

" _Gods I hate you already… I'd rather watch Kagome fail at trying to hit me, and that is already more painful than it would be to fall off the Sky Bridge,"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself before nodding. "It is good to see you again my Lady. I apologize that my father isn't here to greet you; he had to look in on a private matter. As far as clothing is concerned you'll be offered anything you desire since this will soon become your home."

So Inutashio was out? Perhaps it was time to advance the timing on things… when she spoke of her plans previously she thought this whole thing would be a huge waiting game for the perfect moment to end the taiyoukai's life, but the problem with that was she was quite impatient. She nervously eyed the bag Tysha carried, which contained the weapon she planned on using, hoping the imp wouldn't want to take it.

"I see… well since this isn't a true royal greeting we might as well just skip formalities altogether for I am quite tired. I'd like to accept your proposal in person for it would be an honor to serve you as both the Alpha of my clan and your mate."

" _At least the girl doesn't need to be trained on how to speak and act properly… being a maid has made her much more advanced in knowing how behave than this savage,"_ Sesshoumaru continued to escape to his inner thoughts to get the hell away from this bitch. "I am glad you are pleased with the notion. We could begin planning the date and making the arrangements tonight at dinner unless you are too worn out."

She gave him a smile revealing her pearly white fangs, "That sounds like a conversation that would bore us both to tears honestly. We aren't humans do we really need a ceremony? I could simply come to your room tonight and we could settle matters in the heat of passion."

"I don't believe this is a proper conversation for the main hallway my Lady, and I agree a ceremony isn't required, but we can't continue any further until my father has returned and an event such as this would be one of the few rare cases my mother would consider coming to Dragonsbane."

"Oh my," Ayame replied quietly having the usual reaction most had at the prospect of having to meet Sesshoumaru's mother, and he didn't hold that against her.

"I don't mean to be off putting, but despite what arrangements you made with my father I cannot take a mate who hasn't passed the test of surviving my mother for more than ten minutes."

"Perhaps that is your attempt at making sure you die alone, but I suppose you should have some say."

"There is also the matter of the Siren's Tear," Sesshoumaru wanted to see if there had been any rumors about the magic already being used.

"Seems I was foolish, because I've completely forgotten," she spoke with a smile but her heart dropped as she had completely forgotten about obtaining a shape-shifting potion though there seemed to be no way to hurry up this arrangement, so she had no choice but to enact her plan this evening in the dead of night.

"So I assume you will not be dining with me this evening?" Sesshoumaru asked hoping she'd say no leaving him another evening to evaluate if Kagome had any battle ability whatsoever.

"If at all possible I'd enjoy a light meal in my room before getting a good night's rest and we can continue this when your father returns… when he will he be expected back?"

"Jaken will take care of that and has picked out a grand room for you to stay in, but I cannot say when father will return."

"Very well. Thank you for your hospitality I will count the moments till we speak again my intended," she gave him a nod before following the small imp not having time to worry about if the room would meet her standards as she would have to prepare for what she needed to do.

Kagome was nursing her newest bruises as Sesshoumaru had somehow found more time to today to torture her and she was almost to her breaking point. How much longer could this go on for? He should have found out the very first time they met in the courtyard that she was indeed just a false demon and didn't even have the skills to protect herself let alone fight for their family.

She looked to the left of her into the full length mirror that Sesshoumaru had sent her so she could get a good look at her new appearance. It made her sick… this wasn't her. She promised her mother she would not be Sesshoumaru's slave and make motions to stop this once it compromised her, but she wasn't free as her body served as a prison. Honestly if she found out Sesshoumaru had killed InuYasha she would cry no tears for the hanyou.

"I can't take it anymore!" she screamed hitting the mirror as she stood… being unable to even shatter it.

It wasn't the mirror that had her going crazy or the one sided training regiment, though she was sure the mirror was sent to her so Sesshoumaru could continue to mock her while he saw to other matters, it was the damn food. Three times a day he had a tray of raw meats sent to her, and three times a day she sent it back untouched. Sometimes a piece of bread a bit of fruit was sent with it and that had been all she'd been eating. She refused to try it doubting what he said… there was no transformation process that could possibly make her want to eat like an animal.

"I have to get out of here and I have to get food," she said in a frenzy as she reached under her pillow.

If she actually tried she could probably break the lock on the door using what little strength she knew how to use, but the woodwork on the door was beautiful and it wasn't its fault that she was being locked in here like a caged oddity. Her mother's last gift to her was the key to the room in the event she needed to escape, and tonight was the night to use it. Kagome did not plan on escaping… it hadn't gotten that bad. Maybe she was getting a bit stronger since Sesshoumaru's attacks were no longer painful… just an annoyance that made her rather swore. All she planned on doing was getting some real damn food against her Lord's orders, and it wouldn't be hard because she knew Dragonsbane like the back of her hand. No one would know she came and went.

"Only problem is that damn bridge," she muttered knowing there would be no way to get to the correct side of the castle without crossing the Sky Bridge, but judging by the night sky she could easily see through the Luna Room's window it was late and even Sesshoumaru should have been resting far away in his room.

She wasn't the only one counting on Sesshoumaru being asleep. On the Sky Bridge Ayame rested against the railing looking at the moon hoping it would give her strength. She also used its light to gaze at the blade she dubbed Heartbreaker that she held in her hand. It had probably been a demon fang at one time, but had the appearance of well tempered steel. She wondered if it had a special ability like InuYasha's famous sword, but its basic ability to pierce demon skin was all that she needed.

She had made it obvious to anyone that could overhear she had offered to come to Sesshoumaru's room tonight, and instead of refusing he said it wasn't a proper conversation for the moment. He didn't flat out refuse her, and that would be his biggest mistake, because if anyone saw her entering his room no one would question why. Being quiet enough to not awake him was a different story, but she would figure it out when the time came. She was prepared for battle and he was not.

She hid Heartbreaker back under her white pelt the moment she heard footsteps. By the time Kagome had recognized she wasn't alone on the bridge there is no place to hide behind. The moment she saw the red hair she realized this must have been Lady Ayame, Sesshoumaru's intended mate.

" _She will be sure to ask him why there is another inuyoukai…"_ she thought to herself _, "what will he hate me for more? Being seen by his intended or trying to get decent food. The worst he can honestly to do to me is what he already has been doing."_

"I'm sure I look lovely in the moonlight but I feel uncomfortable being stared at. Carry on with where you were going," Ayame let her know she was aware of her presence.

She could smell that the stranger wasn't a human servant, and that could be trouble for her since she didn't need a being with an actual brain wondering what she was been doing here.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Kagome said keeping her head down prepared to move swiftly past her hoping the wolf wouldn't notice too much about her.

Too bad her ears were a dead give away, "Oh please don't tell me Sesshoumaru has another bastard sibling… and you don't look like a deranged lunatic so you can't be his mother."

"I'm just a housekeeper my Lady," Kagome answered still keeping her gaze down, "humans can't see in the dark so I tend to get a lot more done in the evening without most of them in my way."

"Having to be equal to humans must kill you on the inside i'm sure. What is your name?"

"It does my Lady, but I assure you they are all hard working and you find no issues during your stay here," she replied wishing she'd followed Sesshoumaru's orders and had a fake name ready, "Kagome."

It was probably idiotic, but honestly what did it matter? It wasn't as though her name was rare… she'd known a few maids named as Kagome in her day. If the Lords she had served loyally her whole life didn't know her name Ayame wouldn't.

Ayame might have been delusional and idiotic in the way she carried herself, but she wasn't a complete idiot. It had all clicked… there were barely any demon servants in Dragonsbane, and there would be no way an inuyoukai would serve an inuyoukai family as a housekeeper. This was probably the same bitch Kouga was apparently in love with.

"I see… I guess I'll have to thank you for all you've done for me already Kagome though there was no way in hell I would have used that Siren's Tear on myself. After all Kouga assured me he'd never take an inuyoukai as a lover meaning you are no longer competition for me."

Kagome's blue eyes widened when the Siren's Tear was mentioned… how could she be so stupid? How hard would it have been to come up with a fake name, but how in the hell did Ayame put two and two together so quickly, and what did Kouga have to do with anything? All she knew about him was he stayed here a couple times and InuYasha told her that the wolf had been stalking her, but she thought that was just a joke since InuYasha often teased her about being noticed.

"This is my story Kagome," Ayame spoke reaching into her pelt, "and I find love triangles boring. I'm sure your lover won't want you anymore, but I don't want to deal with him mourning your transformation either. You have to die."

Ayame laughed as she pulled out a very sharp blade, and that was honestly the last thing Kagome remembered before she let out a growl and moved as though her body was possessed. She had grabbed at the wolf's wrist before she could plunge the blade into her and quickly moved forward slamming into the railing. Ayame's screams begging for help did nothing for her as her body felt light as paper in Kagome's grasp. It only took a little push to send the high born wolf bitch flying off the edge of the Sky Bridge.

It wasn't until the sound of screams ended that Kagome had snapped out of it. Piecing together her last memory and noticing her position against the railing of the bridge she discovered what she had done and fell to the ground shaking.

She had just murdered her Lord's intended mate.

On the next chapter of Dragonsbane:

"I did everything you asked of me!" InuYasha shouted across the bridge just hoping that his brother would listen to him for once in his life, "I sent Kikyo away… I agreed to marry that disgusting bitch, and now you want to further hurt the only remaining person in this damn place I care about!? Stop and look at me!"

Sesshoumaru continued to walk without giving the bastard a second glance, "You sealed the girl's fate the moment you transformed her. She committed a murder on this very bridge with unpredictable and uncontrollable abilities. She is nothing more than an abomination and I will insure she no longer causes trouble for me."

"So you are sentencing her to die!? Sesshoumaru she didn't ask for this."

He just gave a smirk, "Actually she did. She begged for it, and who am I to deny her a request that you would call 'win win' for both her and I?"

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long chapter and a rushed scenes (I'm not the best at writing action), but it was Ayame's time to go and I tried the best my best to get us there. As I previously stated I have no plans for where this story is going it's just my experiment to see what I can do if I just write out what I want to happen at the time. Originally I had planned on Ayame to be a constant fixture of the story, becoming Sesshoumaru's mate in a loveless marriage as her plans to kill him were constantly interrupted, but I really enjoyed the humor I got out of here til the point it got a bit cartoony and decided it was time for her to go. Rip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Upon Inutashio's return the first thing he did was go to his desk in the library… clearly things left upon his drawing room desk were vulnerable to being stolen. He was catching up on all correspondence that had been sent to him in his absence. There was the usual courtesy letters inviting him to attend all sorts of mating ceremonies and festivals by Lords and Ladies in other lands. He normally ignored them, but when Sesshoumaru was finally suited to take charge of this place he planned on going to a few of those events to actually build some relationships for when they needed a barrier between them and their own wolf army. Under the pile of letters was a very ornate box, but he didn't bother opening it. It was clearly from his mate, and that meant that there was a dead bird inside of it. She always sent him dead birds randomly for whatever reason, and he knew it was best to never ask her why.

"Now that is interesting," he noted opening a letter from one of the nearby human villages.

It was from the Chief he'd previously arranged a marriage with regarding InuYasha, and it had seemed that he was ready to forgive what had happened now that InuYasha left his wife and would still gladly allow his daughter to marry him.

It had become obvious what InuYasha's punishment was, and it seemed quite fitting. He stole away Sesshoumaru and that maid's options so it would only make sense to do the same to him. He'd hate it if the same was done to him, but luckily he only had the one mate and never married InuYasha's mother. Getting a divorce seemed like a whole to do… if you wanted to get rid of a mate all you had to do is kill them and that almost seemed like an easier process that insured demons would take their decision seriously. Another reason why he didn't want to write to his mate to ask why she took the time to send him dead birds.

He sighed when he heard his son approach, "I haven't even been able to get a chance to unwind though I am pleased you've corrected your brother's mistake… just promise me he has all his limbs."

"He is alive and well father," Sesshoumaru noted. "Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing that can get us our Siren's Tear back, but if there was a reason to turn the girl back to her original form an antidote of sorts can be created. Apparently it's not a difficult task to turn a demon into a human… it's just not something anyone would want to do so it's not a surprise I've been ignorant to the method."

"It won't hurt to have another one of our kind around, so it won't be necessary."

"Sesshoumaru."

"When I first talked with her I got her to agree to an arrangement of some sorts. I require her to be a taiyoukai for the moment so she will comply. You weren't lying when you told me about this famous loyalty the humans had for you."

When he had time Inutashio still planned on telling the girl she had options. It seemed Sesshoumaru had an interest in her, but whether she was just a low class human or not it had to be hell becoming a completely different creature and it should be up to the girl if she wanted to remain a demon or not. He'd have the conversation with her Sesshoumaru wasn't around to pressure her.

"I see… we can talk about your feelings regarding her later. You haven't mistreated her have you?"

"She still breathes and has all her limbs," he simply answered.

Inutashio had a feeling his son wasn't telling him something. Sesshoumaru was never the type to initiate a topic or a conversation during their talks, so clearly they'd have to play a silly game where he brought up different subjects and see if he got a bite.

"Well when I've corrected myself I plan to tackle the promises I made regarding Ayame and the Siren's Tear. I assume she has already arrived and has settled in?"

There was silence. At least there didn't have to be too much fishing, but how could Sesshoumaru ruin this of all things? He knew it was his duty to take the wolf girl as a mate, so how could he have tampered with this plan?

For once Sesshoumaru was lost on what kind of reply to give. What was the best way to tell his father that Ayame had settled into the base of the mountain under the sky bridge dead on impact?

"Do you recognize this father?" Sesshoumaru had asked as he placed a fine looking dagger on the desk, "It was in Lady Ayame's possession and according to her pack sister she called it Heartbreaker."

Inutashio was quite interested in it as he held it up into the light, "Why would she have such a thing? Totosai forged this many years after Dragonsbane was finished, but it's missing its twin."

"Twin?"

"There is another dagger that goes with it so the user could use both of their powers together. This one's name is Magia… it can perform a small wind scar if needed, and its twin is named Yugia, which much like your sword can bring someone back to life if the timing is right."

Sesshoumaru looked to his sword, which had been nothing more than a consolation prize when his father's prized sword was passed down to InuYasha. It couldn't cut anything other than demons from the nether world and could bring someone back to life if they'd been dead for less than a few hours. Sesshoumaru had never used it finding it unnatural to bring someone back when their time was up. His personal feelings, however, had nothing to do with his inability to bring Ayame back to life. He just had no desire to, and who was he to steal Kagome's first kill from her?

If anyone outside of the family discovered she had been murdered it would be a political nightmare and probably result in a war, but he couldn't help but feel pride in his failure of a pupil for being able to use father's flawed castle design against an Alpha wolf demon. Honestly if it wasn't for the circumstances surrounding her status he'd take her as a mate and offer her a castle or two just for freeing him from that bitch.

"So the daggers are like weaker versions of our swords?" he asked.

"When they are separated and used properly, but when used together they have their own unique power. When your mother was pregnant a witch, that also served as a midwife, used her powers to predict we would have a daughter. The weapons were created for her to wield before we lost the baby."

Sesshoumaru had always been left in the dark about what had happened during his mother's pregnancy. It was rare for a healthy and powerful daiyoukai like his mother to miscarry, so he suspected something that had gone wrong. Rumors from the demons that hated them said his mother removed the fetus from her womb to experiment on, but the most accepted story was that the witch had cursed his mother for being harsh to her. His father seemed to not want to talk about it so he never inquired. The biggest mystery was why they would attempt to conceive another child when they hated each other, and this would have all taken place after InuYasha's birth and the death of his human mother so he couldn't imagine his father wanting to put himself through that.

"Anyway," Inutashio continued, "I left the blades with your mother after the whole ordeal. When I asked about them she wrote to me saying she'd misplaced them. I never would have guessed Lady Ayame would have had one… now back to what we were discussing. Did she settle in well and why are you going through her things?"

"Lady Ayame was accompanied by a pack sister, who helped me collect Ayame's body off the ground after Kagome pushed her off the Sky Bridge. I found this 'Magia' not far from her lifeless body, and the second I picked it up the wolf demanded to speak with you when your returned. Apparently she has important information."

"Apparently I can't leave my own damn house without everything going completely wrong is what you're telling me."

Kagome was once again imprisoned in the Luna Room… this time some sort of barrier was put on her door to stop her from wandering around. It seemed now she would receive regular trays of cooked food for breakfast and lunch, but she was in no mood to eat.

Ayame had every intention of murdering of her, and if Kagome didn't act it would have been her body broke and smashed against the mountain side, but that didn't make any of this right. Scattered throughout the floor was broken shards of glass from the mirror that she had successfully destroyed sick of looking at herself. She took a life, and had no control in any of it. Once the dagger came at her all she saw was red until the deed was done. It was terrifying… before she thought she had a foreign body she couldn't take advantage of, and now it was a demon's body she had no control over.

When she agreed to be of use to Sesshoumaru she did it to continue her life of service and find meaning in this new life as a demon, but now that she had murdered his intended mate the family would surely put her to death, and despite what she promised herself and her mother she didn't know if she could fight it as she didn't even know if she wanted to live like this anymore.

If she was allowed to continue as she had been what would happen if she acted that way around one of the maids that was once her friends or saw her mother again? Being in a situation like that would make her emotional and maybe fear is what drove her to kill the wolf. She would never forgive herself if she hurt anyone else, especially someone that didn't deserve it.

She didn't stand or even spare a glance when the sound of the barrier being pulled down was heard and the door was opened. It was Sesshoumaru… she'd only seen him for a moment after he discovered her on the Sky Bridge a few minutes after murdering Ayame and all he did was command she return to her room and not leave as he'd decide what to do with her later.

Sesshoumaru noticed she looked the same as she had when he found her last night. Similar to him it seemed she hadn't expected to have such abilities and it was a bit of a shock to her. He was also sure there was som damn human emotions interfering with everything and she had been crying about killing a bitch that had it coming. If she knew what was good for her she'd snap out that state soon, because he wasn't in the mood

"Get up and come with me," he ordered, "now that you've found and killed the demon we were hiding you from there is no reason to keep you out of sight."

She shook her head, "If you're going to take me to my execution then end my life right here while I still know the difference between right and wrong."

He thought about it for a moment before pulling out the Tensagia expecting she wouldn't know it how worthless it was, "Very well."

She just shut her eyes anticipating she'd been decapitated by him right then and there. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for as he thought maybe Ayame threatening her life is what brought out her powers, but he wouldn't be able to test it when she was in this state.

"You're no use to me this way girl," he growled, "my father has requested our audience in the drawing room and you won't be ignoring your Lord's orders. Now get up or I will drag you across the Sky Bridge myself."

They weren't going to kill her?

"Please Sesshoumaru… I can't live like this anymore. I didn't mean to do it… I don't remember and had no control and I can't go through that again-

He grabbed her off the floor by her neck and tossed her into her bed, "Enough! Despite being a fake I will not have someone in a taiyoukai body begging me for death. It's a disgusting disgrace and unbecoming of you."

He was finally giving InuYasha's experiment some credit and the attitude she was showing right now was the same as her spitting on him. Emotions had never played a part in any of his actions, not counting the many times his brother set him off, so he wasn't going to take the time to talk her through hers. His anger didn't last too long, however, as he stared at her laying in that bed looking distressed… his mind was almost on its way to indecent thoughts, but he shook his head prepared to make good on his promise and drag her through the halls.

"Now are you coming or should I send my brother in here so you can both cry about your pathetic emotions together?"

It was hard to threaten a person who wanted to die, but he seemed to find the correct chord to strike as she finally got up and followed him. InuYasha was, understandably, the last creature she wanted to see right now.

"You will be forgiven this time due to last night's ordeal, but now that you are no longer being stashed away you'll be expected to bathe daily and always have the appearance of a proper demon living in an estate such as this. You'll be provided with kimonos or those ghastly western style dresses all of you women insist on wearing these days as long as you cease looking like a lost little girl."

"My Lord," she had a lump in her throat, "I killed the woman you were to mate and you are offering me kimonos."

"As my subject you'll take any gift I offer you, and if I knew what you truly wanted I'd have more gifts to give you as I might owe you my life. Ayame was on her way to assassinate me before she came across you. Even if she hadn't succeeded you saved me the task of having to kill her myself, so for that I am grateful."

She stopped and put a hand against the wall as though she on the verge of remembering something stuck on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite process it.

"She didn't want to be your mate?"

"Hard to believe, but some would rather wage war and tear apart these lands rather than share a bed with me. Ayame was a fool, but her plot wasn't too different from mine. I planned on somehow exposing you in a way to insult the wolves to do the force a war, but she beat me to it. War was inevitable and it all came down to who pulled the trigger first. I'd never imagined it would have been you."

So that had been his plan all along… that was why he needed her? Her fangs sunk into her bottom lip as she released a piercing growl. When demons fought against each other there would be casualties on both sides, but it was always the humans that would suffer as demons would rage through their villages destroying homes and families. He wanted to start the war because it wasn't coming quick enough to his liking.

"Nice to see you are no longer resigned to death. I have no idea why you're so upset."

"Of course I'm upset!" she snapped her eyes flashing almost ready to turn red, "all I wanted to do was serve what I thought was an honorable demon family by making sure rooms were clean and nothing was getting stolen, and all I've gotten return was my humanity taken away from me being a pawn in your silly little game against the wolves. Well I'm done playing! I'm no slave so I will find my mother and never lay eyes upon this place again."

"Watch yourself Kagome," was his reply, "you can hate me all you want but I'm not my brother. I'm your Lord, and as far as I am concerned that Siren's Tears used on you was my property and since you used its powers you are mine now. I'll do with you as I please. It was foolish of me to allow you to think you had a choice in all of this by asking you for your cooperation when we first met."

Her eyes fully turned as she lunged at him fangs ready to pierce into his throat and rip his head from his spin, and she would have succeeded had he not moved quickly rolling her over and pinning her arms apart as he balanced himself on her waist. Blood dripped on to her face from where her claws had cut his arm in the struggle.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he was practically laying down on her to whisper in her ear, "Finally you were able to get an attack in. I'm rather impressed."

"Get the hell off of me!" she was attempting to bite him and slash him, but couldn't move her arms, though holding her down wasn't as easy as he thought it would be… the way she moved against him and how she looked as an enraged taiyoukai, on the other hand, cut him deeper than any of her attacks would have. He himself was beginning to lose control.

" _I want her,"_ his inner beast was trying to tell him as he nipped at her ear fluffy ear sensually.

"Kagome," his voice was hoarse, "know that the only thing that is stopping me from sullying my reputation by shredding that dress and taking you in this hallway for everyone to see is the immense hatred I have for InuYasha and knowing he planned on me choosing you, because it was what he wanted I'll never choose you as a mate, and because I owe you for last night I refuse to ruin you… but if you keep trying to overpower me I might not have a choice in the matter."

His forwardness had her eyes return to a deep blue as her breath became labored, "You can get off of me now."

"Can I?" he asked pulling himself back a bit, "or will this Lordship be the next you fling down the mountain side?"

"It's not funny!" she growled trying to already wipe what he'd said from previously from her mind wanting to dismiss it as just a power play, "for all we know I could hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, so please don't bring that out of me."

"I will bring it out of you," he announced regrettably removing himself from her and standing up, "I need to understand this power and how to use it on our enemies, but if it upsets you so much we'll find a way for you to control it. I won't let you hurt the ones you care about if that stops your constant whining. You'll just have to put your hatred for me aside for the moment. With your new lifespan you'll have plenty of time to get your revenge… this is just not the time nor the place."

She hated Sesshoumaru, but when they spoke frankly he was a rather calming presence for her. The matter-of-fact way he would often speak to her and the way he would give her permission to take her anger out on him one day as long as she acted accordingly. For right now that would work for her.

She was surprised to see him offer his hand to give her a lift up, but she ignored it and pulled herself up, "Lord Inutashio, unlike you, was kind to me when he found what InuYasha did, so I won't keep him waiting any longer. I also hope your words are true and you can help me, because you showed many times over during our time in the courtyard you don't know how to handle me."

It was true. Even if she had showed any skill he could have worked with when he assaulted her in the courtyard he was not the best teacher, and he was at a loss to explain how her powerful demon fury worked. When he found out about what had happened to Ayame he assumed it came out when Kagome's life was in danger, but then she raged against him when she discovered how he wanted to use her and anger couldn't have been the simple answer since she was plenty angry last time they 'sparred' and he almost broke her arm.

"I know of the perfect teacher… just depends on whether or not they accept the job. My decision will cause controversy, but you might as well be use to being the center of controversy. I don't know how father wants to handle this Ayame situation with the wolves, but I see no reason to keep quiet about it."

"Of course you don't since I'm the one who murdered her. Will I now be the pawn you place all blame on before you literally throw me to the wolves?"

"Nice to see you are no longer torn up about the whole thing," he almost chuckled as they entered the drawing room where Inutashio was waiting.

"Did you finish talking to the pack sister?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Indeed," Inutashio answered after getting a good look at Kagome to make sure she was all still in one piece, and to steal a glimpse of her beauty, "It was Kouga who gave Ayame Magia, and he took advantage of Ayame's love to create this whole plot. I don't know if he has the twin blade or not, but it seems I have to thank you my Lady for putting an end to the whole matter."

"I am no Lady my Lord," Kagome replied, "just someone waiting in the winds for a purpose since apparently I'm unfit to serve as a maid."

That really was a warning to Sesshoumaru that he best find a use for her that didn't involve starting a war, because she didn't want that blood on her hands.

"These are my lands and if I want you to be known as a Lady you will be," Inutashio simply replied, "with the possible tensions I have no land to offer you, but nowadays demons see power in titles and it will be of use to you, so feel free to come up with what you are the Lady of. With what you've done I'd prefer you to be the future Lady of Dragonsbane, but without prospects I don't get to make that decision."

"Her being my mate would give credit to InuYasha's actions," Sesshoumaru quickly noted, "so no you won't be making that decision for me."

"Fair point, but I am still grateful nonetheless. Feel free to move about the castle as you wish and occupy the Luna Room as your own quarters. It seems my son is still keeping you busy, but you are not to be his prisoner, and when he grows bored of you I will find a position for you since you seem to not be the type to settle down."

For someone who hadn't been around Inutashio seemed to be taking the burden of apologizing for the actions of his sons. Kagome would have been happy to return to cleaning rooms, but it seemed now that she had protected Sesshoumaru from Ayame that door was now closed to her… new ones were opening up, and unlike before she wasn't terrified as long as she could keep dodging the bullet that was becoming Sesshoumaru's mate she would be happy.

"Thank you my Lord you've been most kind," Kagome nodded, "and you are correct I wish to keep busy in anyway I can to serve you."

"I'm glad to hear it Lady Kagome, and try not to worry about this situation with the wolves. There is still a slight chance we could have a war on our hands, but Ayame's death shouldn't be the catalyst. She was killed before carrying out a murder plot planned by Kouga, who is not one of our wolves. I will assure our wolves that our grudge is not against them, but against a foreign power and we should all mourn for Lady Ayame's involvement in it."

"I doubt it will be that simple," Sesshoumaru interjected, "Kouga has been going around to try and turn our wolves against us and he could use Ayame's murder to further his goal, and the wolves won't join us in destroying him. They won''t turn on their own even if the war involves different clans and territories."

"We don't need them to as I'm sure we are perfectly capable of crushing Kouga on our own. His territory lies closer to your mother's estate. She would finish him off quickly before he even got to us.'

Sesshoumaru's mother was on the other side of their territory living in a tower called Death Claw. It had a proper name since foreign invaders wishing to enter their territory from the south and southeast wouldn't be able to get to them without passing the land Death Claw was built upon and in doing so they'd be quickly killed for trying just as anyone else who had no business being there would be.

"No one is a fan of my mother, but the demons that do serve her are loyal, so I doubt she'd even get the chance to kill the pup before one of them deal with him."

"Speaking of her Ladyship does she ever send you a dead bird in a box? She's been doing it to me now for the last few years. I don't understand the meaning, though I'm sure it's nothing positive."

"Ask her yourself father. I've sent her an invitation to come stay with us. I doubt she'll refuse."

Inutashio rolled his eyes, "Why would you do that? I've been quite content with her living on the opposite side of the west. Now I have to sleep with a sword at my side and worrying about the staff's safety."

"I wrote to her about Lady Kagome hoping it would intrigue her. She will be able to explain Kagome's abilities and help the girl control and harness them."

Clearly InuYasha had heard about Sesshoumaru's mother coming to stay with them and deal with Kagome, because the taiyoukai found himself assaulted with the idiot's presence on the way back to his bedroom. He'd been hoping to get some rest and time to mentally prepare himself for his mother's arrival, but it seemed he'd have to put up with another headache.

"If this is about Kagome I've been made aware you've already been told by her that she doesn't want to see or speak with you InuYasha," was all he said.

"I did everything you asked of me!" InuYasha shouted across the bridge just hoping that his brother would listen to him for once in his life, "I sent Kikyo away… I agreed to marry that disgusting bitch, and now you want to further hurt the only remaining person in this damn place I care about!? Stop and look at me!"

Sesshoumaru continued to walk without giving the bastard a second glance, "You sealed the girl's fate the moment you transformed her. She committed a murder on this very bridge with unpredictable and uncontrollable abilities. She is nothing more than an abomination and I will insure she no longer causes trouble for me."

"So you are sentencing her to die!? Sesshoumaru she didn't ask for this."

He just gave a smirk, "Actually she did. She begged for it, and who am I to deny her a request that you would call 'win win' for both her and I?"

InuYasha was dumbstruck and at a loss for words… he thought he would create the perfect mate for Sesshoumaru that would call him on his bullshit like Kagome tended to do and he could just spend a lifetime of laughing at his brother's misery. He'd never intended for it to go this far. Sesshoumaru's mother would surely kill Kagome. She was a cruel woman that used Death Claw as her sanctuary for terrifying experiments and had been known to kill humans just for the fun of it. The only thing that prevented her from carrying out acts of genocide was his father's wishes.

"I didn't know you being the Lord of this place one day gave you the right to let that bitch inflict her cruelty upon us all."

"She is the Lady Mother and she has a right to be here and no matter what she does I will show her my respect. I wouldn't expect you to understand, because last I checked your mother is dead and you have no idea how to handle a demon woman. I will tell you one last time Kagome is mine to deal with. She will no longer be a concern to you InuYasha. Even if she wanted to talk to you I wouldn't allow it."

"You're going to keep me from her?"

"I thought you created the perfect ideal mate for me?" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he'd entertained the conversation this long but turned around, "my ideal mate wouldn't be interested in keeping your company and she wouldn't be a match for me if she can't survive my mother."

Sesshoumaru made the situation sound a lot more worse than it actually was InuYasha. He didn't believe his mother would kill Kagome… though there might be times she'd be tempted to, but the concept of a full inuyoukai with a human heart would interest his mother and be a project. His mother loved her projects.

There was also the concept of him not allowing her to harm the girl. He kept trying to keep his mind from remembering how he felt when she was beneath him. He wanted her, but couldn't take her as a mate, and the thing that annoyed him the most is he couldn't take her as a mistress for it felt as though he'd ruin his desire for her by ruining her new position within his family. He wouldn't take her, but she wouldn't be getting rid of him either.

On the next chapter of Dragonsbane:

He'd been human once until the Lady Mother decided to corrupt his already blackened soul hundreds of demons once… sometimes he was angry he still had a human heart and sometimes he enjoyed the common sense it gave him when dealing with idiocy like this.

"You are aware that my house serves the Lady Mother?" Naraku mused.

"Yes so you should be aware that my whole race is being degraded by serving the dogs as a whole," Kouga replied still playing at being a political leader. "When they had Lady Ayame murdered it should have been obvious to everyone that the dogs will use and dispose of anyone that serves them. I was hoping you'd feel the same."

"Your promises of freedom does nothing for me wolf," Naraku's red eyes stared him down, "I am strong enough to wage my own rebellion if I needed to, but why? All you need is timing, and when the time is right I won't need to be labeled as a traitor to get what I want."

Author's Notes: It's probably become clear that a flaw of my writing style is I do a lot of telling and not a lot of showing since I get caught up in keeping the dialogue between characters going without little interruption, so to make up for it I'd like to explain the geography and time period. I don't picture this being Earth, but it's own world where our tale takes place on one huge land mass. It could be explained later, but in the event I forget (and don't want to ruin all the scenes I want to hit on with exposition on the history) the inuyoukai family came from the east to conquer the west as their own and had to get the dragons out of the way to finalize their mission. The culture of the west is similar to the west in our world the way the monarchy system works (tho Ayame had a right to be confused on why Inutashio isn't a king he might not like that title) and how the maids and any western demons we might meet would wear dresses formal suits where Sesshoumaru's family is still use to wearing fine silks, which is why he suggests Kagome should wear kimonos. If this were taking place on Earth it'd be possibly a years after the fuedal era as the humans would mostly use pistols and rifles as a weapon hence the references to bullets and taking shots. Shame on me for not making any of this clear, but I'm still getting back into the writing game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A little before midnight was when the Sky Bridge was usually occupied by maids traveling back to the servant's quarters to get a good night's rest now that the dining room had been put back into order and the rooms were all set for the demon monarchs they served to retire for the night. There had been so many rumors going around that they were finally able to discuss now that Jaken was tending to Lord Sesshoumaru. The hot topic, of course, being Kagome now that they'd laid eyes upon the new inuyoukai that was often seen walking around with the Dragonsbane's heir.

"How is it possible?" a young girl named Yuka would ask, "the timing of it all would make sense and she does look like her in the face and body, but how is it possible?"

"You know his Lordship has a lot of rare artifacts, but if they used some sort of magic why her? Kikyo really messed up. Why go for InuYasha when you can have Sesshoumaru?"

"Because Sesshoumaru is cruel… at least that was what I thought until we met Jaken."

"If that demon girl is really Kagome then he must not be too cruel if she being friendly with him."

"We don't know what those two do behind close doors," another maid sighed, "and even if that was Kagome the dogs would never be cruel to one of their own… apparently Lord Sesshoumaru's mother is a piece of work. Jaken looks for excuses to berate us and make us work extra hours… the Lady Mother will probably set fire to us and force Miroku to serve us for dinner."

" _She doesn't like the taste of human you stupid girl,"_ a stranger thought to herself as she came across the maids in the middle of the bridge. "Sorry to bother to you all, but I need directions to the Luna Room."

The maids all took a moment to stare at what seemed to be yet another mysterious inuyoukai roaming their halls. This one had no stripes, but she had a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead similar to Sesshoumaru and a head of long messy light purple colored hair. Her eyes were a light brown color though almost making her look kind of human if it wasn't for the pair of tan dog ears upon her head.

"Miss we can take those for you," Yuka offered since the demon girl was carrying several bags in one arm and a box in another.

"No thank you," the demon replied, "the items in these bags are worth more than you lot would ever earn in high class whore house. I just need to get to the Luna Room please."

"You keep going across the bridge the way you are going… turn left at the fork and it's the fourth room. If you've reached the courtyard entrance you've gone too far."

"Thank you," she said not worried about how rude she'd come off since she remembered her basic manners when speaking to others.

She carried on her way taking in Dragonsbane. So this was the legacy of her race? The mountains just didn't seem fitting for inuyoukai and was more appropriate for wolves, but then again she'd been born and raised at Death Claw so to each their own.

She was relieved when she entered the Luna Room and found it was empty so she could get right to work. This room might have been small compared to the luxurious rooms on the other side of the bridge, but at least it had its own room with a tub. She snapped at the first male servant she saw to get it filled with hot water before she began filling the dresser and closets full of the best articles of clothing she could gather.

Kagome had returned from relaxing in the courtyard where she watched Sesshoumaru test out a few steel swords to see how well they handled in his grip. It was pretty boring, but it made her wonder why he never used the sword he actually carried around and why he even needed a sword since he seemed to be a brilliant fighter without a weapon? The last few days had been quite uneventful as she'd been left to her own devices while Sesshoumaru and Inutashio would remain locked in the drawing room discussing politics and everyone else was preparing for the arrival of Sesshoumaru's mother.

" _Hasn't his mother heard? The last demon welcomed to Dragonsbane was killed by me."_

Apparently his mother was the antidote to her unpredictable abilities though Kagome hadn't shown an ounce of any demon skill since her and Sesshoumaru's argument the other day. Maybe the true key to keeping her abilities under wrap was him not pissing her off.

She had a curious look on her face when she watched men leave her room with a huge pot meaning her bath had been prepared. She hadn't ordered a bath normally just gathering her own cold water from the courtyard to avoid the maid staff looking at her funny. If this was Sesshoumaru's work suggesting that she smelled she might not be able to contain her inner demon any longer.

"I've almost got everything ready," a strange demon girl told her as she went through one of Kagome's boxes, "what is this cheap thing?"

The purple haired dog had pulled out a metal chain with a star made of green dyed glass since Kagome would have never been able to afford an emerald on a maid's wage.

"My good luck charm I got from the village," Kagome answered grabbing her box and pulling it away, "can I ask what you are doing here?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru sent for me when the Lady Mother accepted his invitation. She will be here tomorrow and I will make sure you are proper to receive her. You are not to have one speck of dirt on your face or one strand of hair out of place by the time I'm done. If you do her Ladyship will consider it an insult and have us both crucified. My name is Amethyst and I'll be helping you dress until the Lady Mother has finished her business with you."

"Okay," Kagome spoke processing how insane all of this sounded, "I am quite capable of dressing myself and have proper hygiene. I was a maid."

"And now you're a proper inuyoukai and judging by that dress you don't know what you're doing," Amethyst snapped looking at all the silks she'd stuffed into the closet. "When you greet her Ladyship you will wear a traditional kimono and will wear a different one when drinking tea and sharing meals with her. During your training and casual visits you may wear western style dresses, but the height and neckline must be appropriate and colors must match. No green though. Her Ladyship hates green so keep your good luck charm to yourself."

The dresses Kagome had been wearing were just plain color outfits she'd found in the closet not feeling welcome to just visit the village to shop as she'd use to or going to Sesshoumaru to ask for money… perhaps this was Sesshoumaru's way of making sure she was prepared to play the part of a Lady demon.

"Now if you are done gawking your bath should be ready. Get in and make sure every inch of you is scrubbed while I pick out tomorrow's wardrobe."

"I take it I have no say in this?"

"None whatsoever until you learn what you're doing, which will be never. When training begins you'll be spending your free time wondering what you did wrong in life instead of trying to figure out the best compromise between the two fashions of the regions."

This was a lashing Kagome would have to take. Unlike InuYasha and Sesshoumaru this was a stranger so Kagome had nothing to truly hate her for yet and she could use a little help in the fashion department… clothing having been the very last thing on her mind through all of this, and a warm bath did sound nice.

Her dress had been simple enough to get out of quickly as Kagome braced herself for the hot water, but it seemed demons didn't cook in this temperature like she would have as a human. That was an advantage she wished she could have kept when she returned to a life she was more use to.

Last night was when Inutashio had given her the news that there was a way to turn back into a human. It was a complicated spell, but he had the resources to make it happen. He'd let Sesshoumaru know it was an option and, of course, the idiot didn't tell her anything about it, but at the end of the day Inutashio believed it was her choice to make and he wouldn't stop her if she wanted to go back.

If she'd been told this information during her first day as a demon or shortly after she killed Ayame she'd demand to go through the process as quickly as possible, but she was beginning to get a little tempted by the future she'd been promised. A longer lifespan, becoming a Lady of the region, and learning to use her powers wasn't easy to turn her nose at. She tried to justify her decision in holding off on returning human by thinking of all the good she could do for her fellow humans as a taiyoukai since their welfare wasn't a priority to the Lords of the land, but she had to remain honest with herself. She wanted to go on this journey with the inuyoukai family just a little bit longer to see how everything played out before going back to same old same old or she'd probably spend her whole life wondering what if.

Amethyst came into the room and couldn't help but study her, "So I have to ask, your breasts, were they created so you could be Sesshoumaru's perfect mate or have you always had them?"

Kagome blushed wondering what in the hell was wrong with this girl as she covered them with her arms, "They are mine! Sorry if you were expecting less I'd hate for you to return all those lovely silks."

The girl shrugged, "I was just curious if the young Lord preferred them big or not, and don't get modest with me. I have to know your body if I am to dress you."

"Being treated like a doll wasn't something I was expecting when I became a demon."

"Consider me practice and learn from me. The Lady Mother isn't a patient woman and when things aren't the way she expects them to be things get hostile yet quickly. I've survived that woman all my life so consider me the strongest half breed you've ever met, because everyone that knows the situation doubts you'll survive a couple days."

"You're a hanyou like InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh InuYasha," she shook her head. "I'm a half-breed in the sense that I'm only half inuyoukai half bat youkai. So don't be gossiping about me in the dark of night. I'll both see you and hear you."

"I'll take that into consideration," Kagome noted grabbing for a bar of soap and cleansing herself, "are you related to the family?"

"Not in the way that you would think."

"Hmm?"

"When you meet the Lady Mother you'll understand. I'm considered one of her projects since she trained me to serve her. She calls all of us 'projects' her children… it's actually kind of creepy, but never call her on it. Sesshoumaru warned me about your tongue and it's best to just keep it to yourself when dealing with her Ladyship."

"The way Inutashio talked about her was already scary enough and you're not helping."

"I'm not here to tuck you into bed and tell you a story with a happy ending. Just remember when you're in her Ladyship's presence you're taking up space in her world. Everyone in her world has to have a purpose that either is entertaining to her or will further her in whatever scheme she has brewing. She doesn't care about anyone's feelings or objections.. things like that just bore her."

" _Like mother like son,"_ Kagome thought as Amethyst took it upon herself to lather her hair and then roughly ring the water from it, "I was getting a little curious though… I've only ever been apart of one of the Lord's discussions regarding the wolves and a possible war, but if the Lady Mother is the threat that keeps everyone out of the west won't the land be in danger if she is up here in Dragonsbane?"

"Unlike the Lords who only have themselves and their wolves for protection her Ladyship has demons that are loyal to her in the surrounding areas. Yura of the Hair to her north, Kaguya of the Moon to the west, the powerful moth demon Menomaru to the east, and Naraku to the south. All those demons were once her projects and would have nothing without her so their loyalty is unbroken and no threat is getting past them, so don't worry your little head. There will be no war."

Amethyst spoke confidently to Kagome, but was pretty sure the Lady Mother thought too highly of the demons that were in service to her. Yura was solid, Kaguya had nothing to complain about, and Menomaru was happy as long as her Ladyship shared her knowledge on dark magic with him, but with everything there had to always be one weak link in the chain and she was well aware of who that was.

"Let me guess," a deep voice spoke when his ward knocked on the door to his den, "we have a visitor… one that will quickly try my patience."

Kagura, the wind demoness, frowned not excited for what her evening would hold if this whole thing ended the way she predicted it would.

"Kouga is trying to enter the west without permission from Lord Inutashio, so he was hoping you'd clear his passage with her Ladyship and the other Lords and Ladies of the Claw."

Naraku was sure the wolf had heard the Lady Mother had returned to Dragonsbane and probably believed he could easily get through the protectors of the land that had been left behind. Not likely. This had been the first time since taking this form that her Ladyship had left the Death Claw leaving him to deal with all intruders, and he didn't plan on giving the wolves any quarter on his first day on the job.

"At least he is coming to us before doing something stupid so send him," Naraku ordered Kagura, "but I'm not listening to any speeches about freedom and how oppressed his people are. Only reason he isn't under command like the rest of us is because his grandfather was scared shitless of the dragons."

"I'm positive you know how to end a conversation when it bores you," she reminded him before going to fetch the damn wolf.

Naraku moved his long ink colored hair out of his face taking a few spare moments to contemplate what would happen here. He'd been counting on this eventually happening, but he wasn't planning on these tensions building up so quickly. Whoever killed Lady Ayame could consider themselves on his shit list for putting him in this position before he could properly plan for the war to come… and it would come despite Inutashio's efforts to explain the situation to the wolves.

Of course, Kouga strutted in like he owned the place and belonged in an estate such as this as though he wasn't a lowly cave dweller.

"Nice to see another demon," Kouga commented, "past here is just Yura and then nothing but all human villages until Dragonsbane."

"Yes I'm quite aware of the layout of the land Kouga… as are you, but unlike you I'll get to see it all one day. You're not getting through without getting killed so why you are you bothering me?"

"Because I can cut you in on what I'm trying to do my Lord. If you're not ready to work for change than I can try to make Yura, Kaguya, and Menomaru understand. If just one of them joins me I'll have enough to end this demeaning system you've all been living in."

For someone as educated as Naraku this was quite irritating. Kouga's pathetic attempts of a political propaganda speech might work on his brain dead wolves and Ayame, but Naraku was unphased.

"Yes the system we've all been living in Kouga while you live on the outside in your own mountain living in the clouds acting as though you know better. Last I checked the few demons that live here, myself included, all have positions and power in our own right, the many humans that live among us sleep peacefully in their beds without worry of being attacked by wolves and in exchange many of the forests have been preserved and protected for the wolves to hunt and run freely. We have it so horrible Kouga and need a white knight such as yourself to free us and take Dragonsbane for yourself."

"I didn't come here to be mocked at!"

"Then why come at all. My modest estate offers nothing else. Perhaps return when you have something else to offer than a reputation of being a lazy assassin. Everyone knows now that you put Ayame up to killing Lord Sesshoumaru before she completely failed."

"Well I apologize for her failure and the fact that asshole still breathes!"

He'd been human once until the Lady Mother decided to corrupt his already blackened soul by melding his the body with a hundred demons...sometimes he was angry he still had a human heart and other times he enjoyed the common sense it gave him when dealing with idiocy like this.

"You are aware that my house serves the Lady Mother?" Naraku mused.

"Yes so you should be aware that my whole race is being degraded by serving the dogs as a whole," Kouga replied still playing at being a political leader. "When they had Lady Ayame murdered it should have been obvious to everyone that the dogs will use and dispose of anyone that serves them. They didn't have to kill her, but did anyway. I was hoping you'd feel the same."

"Your promises of freedom does nothing for me wolf," Naraku's red eyes stared him down, "I am strong enough to wage my own rebellion if I needed to, but why? All you need is timing, and when the time is right I won't need to be labeled as a traitor to get what I want."

"So basically you're going to send me away and suck her Ladyship's cock to further your position so you can do what? Be head housekeeper at Dragonsbane, because that's as far as you'll get!"

"That would be further than you'll ever get Kouga."

He enjoyed watching the wolf's eyes bulge out of his head and blood spill from his mouth as one of his tentacles pierced through the wolf's heart. He only survived for a few more seconds and Naraku made it as agonizing as possible as the tentacle retracted just a little bit to squeeze at his heart before removing it entirely and allowing the corpse to fall to the ground.

"I enjoyed that one," he smirked to himself, "Kagura!"

The demoness returned and was not at all surprised by what she saw lying on the ground, "You let that conversation go on for much too long."

"I knew the more I suffered the better that kill would be. I expected more of a reaction when I mocked his dumb scheme to kill Sesshoumaru, but yet he still seemed proud of it. Pathetic… this new generation of demon just don't know how to plot anymore."

"Speaking of plot…" she couldn't believe they were doing this tonight.

"I'm not pleased either Kagura, but it seems we have no choice. He is vital to the plan and you best get a move on while his corpse is still warm."

His eyes flashed to the dagger known as Yugia which sat upon his desk as a glorified letter opener, "I was hoping to use it to keep him alive just a little bit longer, but its powers don't accept me so you'll have to do everything the old fashioned way and hope it works out."

She sighed but nodded as she dragged the body out of the room a trail of blood following her. What he wanted was easier said than done, but as he said they had no choice in the matter.

" _Please be in a good mood today please,"_ Amethyst was thinking to herself about the Lady Mother as she stood behind Kagome trying to tame her hair.

Today would be the day that the most powerful demon in the land descended upon them, and Kagome wasn't even scared. Sesshoumaru had promised her that his mother would help her, so that meant he wouldn't let her be hurt. She had to believe that…

"Don't worry Kagome," the purple haired demon sighed as she managed to get a few curls into that mane of hers, "during training you'll probably be sent to hell and back, but if she is going to torture someone it will be her own family."

Of course, Amethyst knew that wasn't a figure of speech. Kagome would literally be sent to hell at some point during the training, but if she effortlessly could throw Ayame to her death she might have a chance of surviving it once her potential was unlocked.

"Okay I think we are as ready as we'll ever be!" she announced as it was time to go to the front hall to greet the Lady Mother, "the maids will not know how to handle her so I'll have to take some time to get her settled in, but if she asks you to tea while I'm working just mind your manners and don't take a drink til she has."

Kagome looked in the mirror and felt a bit ridiculous having never dressed this way before. The kimono was beautiful being a pale white with splashes of light blue and koi fish stitched in, but she could tell it would be hard to move around in. Her wrist sparkled as she adorned a bracelet full of diamonds and sapphires that had to have cost a fortune. Honestly if Sesshoumaru ever forced her to be his mate maybe all these trinkets could be her dowry.

"We need something to match that," Amethyst hurried to find a tiara with the same stone pattern and set it above Kagome's bangs, "okay now it is time."

Of course, the problem with Kagome taking the Luna Room over was having to cross the Sky Bridge in a kimono when she wasn't use to wearing them, and no demon abilities could help her with this feat. Luckily by the time they made it the Lady Mother hadn't arrived yet, apparently still going up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru and Inutashio were already at the entrance, dressed their best. As Amethyst introduced Lady Kagome Sesshoumaru was impressed to see her beauty enhanced by clothing from his land, but didn't like how she was being treated as a doll when all of this was for her to learn how to fight and use her body. Not having it wrapped up and hidden from him.

"Don't be scared," he assured her, "making you look presentable was only one of the reasons I sent for Amethyst. If I hadn't called upon her mother might have not brought her, and she is the only one of us that knows how to handle her."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Kagome asked.

"Centuries ago after Dragonsbane was created."

She doubted that was a healthy relationship between demon mother and son, and she had a feeling Inutashio hadn't seen her in a long time either. Perhaps being someone's mate in this family wasn't such a bad arrangement as everyone seemed to spend centuries and many miles apart when they were annoyed with each other.

"Don't tell me how to go up stairs imp!" came a sharp voice as Jaken appeared having been kicked up the stairs and crashing against the wall.

The little guy had been sent down to escort the Lady Mother and this was how he was paid for the kindness. Kagome would have felt bad if she'd hadn't heard many rumors that the little green man was a complete asshole and apparently had been rude to her mother.

Finally the Lady Mother appeared at the top of the stairs using some sort of magical aura to lift her bags and cases around her. She looked a lot like a female version of Sesshoumaru with the same marks and crescent moon on her forehead, but flat hair she parted into two long pony tails. It seemed everyone in this family had those same piercing gold eyes.

"Well what a reception," she smiled walking over to Inutashio and planting a kiss on his cheek, "my mate it has been so long and yet you still look the same as when I last saw you."

The Lord of Dragonsbane seemed to have not been expecting that… maybe today was a rare occasion and she was in a good mood, "I can easily say the same about you my Queen."

"Did you receive the gifts I sent you?"

"I did, but I'm afraid I don't know what to do with them or what it means," he was speaking about the many dead birds she'd sent him over the years.

"Now you see my love when I find time to relax in my gardens back at the Claw I've noticed these beautiful birds chirping in my bushes. When I would kill them I thought, 'Inukimi you are so powerful now you could probably kill your mate just as easily as that bird' so I sent them to you."

"Nice to know you've become more powerful my Lady," Inutashio spoke knowing she'd have to occupy a room on the other side of the estate if he were to get any sleep during her visit. If she were to murder him she'd get easily distracted during the walk and try to kill something else.

"InuYasha couldn't be bothered to greet his auntie Inukimi?" her gold eyes darted around, "I brought him a stuffed duck to play with. I thought he'd enjoy it."

"Sesshoumaru thought it'd be inappropriate for him to greet you, and he is several hundred years old. I doubt he plays with toys anymore my mate, but any gift is better than no gift."

"You really have developed manners since we've last spoken," Inukimi chuckled before looking around for a new target, "now where is this human demon girl I've heard so much about that needs my help."

"This is her your Ladyship," Amethyst referred to Kagome, "Lady Kagome."

Kagome had prepared the greeting she practiced, but was quickly met with menacing red eyes as Inukimi let out a deep growl baring her fangs. First thing Kagome worried about was going back into berserk mode, but when it didn't seem to happen she filled with fear as Sesshoumaru readied himself to defend her from his mother… though he doubted he would win.

Before the situation could get any scarier Inukimi lightly put her hands on Kagome's shoulder before falling to her knees and crying, "Amethyst how could you!? I assume this is your doing you little half-breed swine. You ruined this outfit with that tiara. I thought I've taught you better."

Amethyst quickly ran forward and pulled Kagome's arms from her sleeve revealing the shining bracelet, "It's okay your Ladyship… perhaps it will be better if you see every piece. It matches quite well."

There were honest tears streaming from Inukimi's eyes, "No girl you're wrong. Never will a tiara and a kimono go together. If you truly think that way than I have failed you as a mentor and that wounds me girl!"

"Mother why must you be such a disgrace over nothing?" Sesshoumaru asked before his mother was in his face now.

The way her eyes studied him it seemed as though she didn't really notice his presence until he spoke, "Oh you're still alive? Good… I'm not making your father another heir."

"I'm the one that invited you."

"So? You are your father's son making you frail and weak. Every day I don't hear from you I just assume you are dead."

"My Lady," Amethyst was preventing Sesshoumaru from attempting to fight his mother and getting killed in the process… she needed her to focus for once in her life, "if you can ignore Kagome's outfit which I foolishly ruined do you think there is anything you can do for her?"

Her eyes that Kagome was now conditioned to be terrified of went back to her as Inukimi closed her eyes concentrating, "I see. It's not your heart that is human it's your brain. When you became Sesshoumaru's ideal match I'm sure you were already given knowledge on how to fight… it's just locked away inside of you. A little time with me and I'll break down the remaining ounce of humanity that blocks it, and then with my training your power with exceed that of my worthless son's."

"If that's the case you don't need to take her through the whole training program mother," Sesshoumaru didn't know if they needed to go that far, "just enough to get her started so you can return home."

"I doubt I'll ever see the Claw again. You invited me back, so this is my home now."

Inutashio was never going to forgive Sesshoumaru for bringing this back in his world.

It didn't seem his mother was leaving anytime soon, but her insults and death threats upon him and his father had been worth it for the end result. _His_ Kagome had been under Inukimi's charge for a whole year, and he'd been watching her change every step of the way.

He didn't approve of his mother's methods… especially when she tried to drown Kagome in the koi pond to unlock her memories on how to fight, but eventually she got to the point she could defend herself against their assaults and even do quite a bit of damage to him when they would spar.

The only limit he put on the training exercises was his mother wasn't allowed to send her to the nether world or infect her with demon parasites… other than that as long as it was something probable for Kagome to survive it would be fine for him.

Her training had been the only thing he concerned himself with as his father was keeping him in the dark regarding what was going on in their lands. Apparently Kouga had snuck past the Death Claw and attacked Ayame's old clan. He died there that night, but after doing a lot of damage. The fallout from it all had been kept from the family as his father wanted to handle it on his own, but Sesshoumaru felt as though his wish had been granted and they'd finally go to war.

When they did any demon that rose up against him would regret their decision as they'd not only have him to contend with, but his own female taiyoukai soldier.

Kagome was now sparring with Amethyst… both girls had their fangs out and claws out ready to discover who had the superior inu blood flowing through their veins, and the fact that they were both dressed to look warrior maidens from ancient times had the scene perfect for Inukimi to view.

"Isn't it wonderful Sesshoumaru?" Inukimi asked with glee in her heart, "both my daughters showing off their superior skills proving once and for all my methods put the needed ice in their veins that your father could never do for you and your brother."

"Kagome is not your daughter," Sesshoumaru spoke matter-of-factly… he wasn't so sure about Amethyst on the other hand. He'd finally begun to notice certain features about her and the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Of course she is… when I came here a year ago she was nothing but a weak pup suckling at you and your father's teet…. now she is the perfect product of my creation just like Amethyst."

Amethyst had made the first mistake in the fight having swiped at Kagome first. Without losing her temple Kagome quickly bowed her head to dodge before putting all her weight into a lunge pushing the purple haired demon against a tree.

"Aimee!" Inukimi called her 'child' by her nickname, "what have I told you about attacking like a slashing cat in heat. Good heavens."

Kagome took an impact to the jaw as Aimee headbutted her forcing her to the ground. She had her fangs ready to take a chunk out of her skin before Kagome wrapped her legs around her and slammed her to the ground.

"Your Lady is displeased by you Aimee," Kagome mocked, "where is the grace and bat demon stealth abilities you've told me about."

She was fighting and seeming to be winning, and all of it without blacking out and putting anyone in danger. It'd been a hard road to get here, but Sesshoumaru had made good on his promise. Soon it would be his turn to lose to her and she'd finally accomplish the goals she set for herself in this demon body.

"Well if you're going to be a bitch about it," Aimee growled before closing her eyes and releasing a high pitched sonar sound from her lips.

Kagome's ears crushed themselves against the top of her head as even Inukimi and Sesshoumaru were forced to cover their ears.

"Alright you're both done. We aren't at Death Claw Aimee… these weaklings aren't ready to truly use their advanced demon potential so you're cheating, but you're the one that dresses me so I declare you win the match."

Once that horrible sound finally stopped Kagome looked at everyone in annoyance before getting up and pushing Aimee away. She didn't want to be rude, but she was sick of their skirmishes ending this way.

"Lose with grace Kagome," Sesshoumaru instructed her surprised at the attitude.

"Tell them to fight with grace," she referred to his Lady Mother and Amethyst, "she always uses a crazy power and your mother won't let me win."

"Watch yourself," Inukimi glared, "I only have four daughters and Aimee is my favorite as long as she lives so you'll have to put up with my motherly pride."

"Four?" Kagome asked.

"Yura and Kaguya of course! Kaguya is my second favorite because despite only wearing one kimono she pulls it off, you rank under her since Yura hasn't written me since I've returned to this rock."

"When you were training me yesterday your precious daughter was alone in her room sporting a beautiful emerald frock," Kagome mused composing herself and wiping the dirt off of her dress.

"Green? And you enjoyed looking like an emerald whore!" Inukimi was outraged, "Kagome kill her… it appears I'll never break her in."

Inukimi turned around and left in a huff as Sesshoumaru lightly grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Just because you're stronger and feel like you're the smartest dog in the room doesn't mean you should be using my mother's quirks against us all," he instructed her, "I'm sure you are use to her by now, but it won't be humorous when she really does call for your death."

She just gave him a smile before continuing on her way so she and Amethyst could wash up, "If they don't have to play gracefully than neither do I my Lord."

She stopped though as she'd expected him to let go of her arm, but he was firm in his position.

"You know I haven't had you to myself since mother arrived."

"Are you jealous?" she asked him, "I hadn't even realized I've been this way for a year until her Ladyship brought it up."

He chuckled, "You truly are one of us now. Our life spans are long, but in return time seems to move quickly for us, but I still feel like it's been much too long since we've spoken properly. You'll have dinner with me tonight and only me."

For once Kagome was beside in herself in what was happening. Never had Sesshoumaru spoken so kindly to her until he ruined by it ordering her to come to dinner. She was one of them now… no longer the fragile girl that followed him around looking for answers on what she should do in this situation. Like hell he would tell her what to do.

"I'm busy tonight," she told him.

"You've been so caught up in training you've forgotten to nourish yourself. You'll join me."

Both Inukimi and Amethyst could over hear the two and were kind of disgusted by it. The Lady Mother never had much respect for her son for own reasons and them ignoring each other up til this point was a mutual action, but it was sickenly sweet how the two were in a tug-of-war match on whether or not they'd court showing everyone how perfectly they went together.

"Are those two an item?" Inukimi asked Aimee quietly.

"Do you really not know why he asked you to train her?" the half-breed asked, "he is clearly interested in her."

"What?" the Lady Mother opened her eyes widely, "I thought he was honestly giving her to me as a project for my royal army? I didn't know I was doing him a favor!"

" _My god just let someone other than you be happy for once!"_ Aimee screamed on the inside.

"Are you going to force me to go?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes burning holes into him, "tie me up and drag me to your table because I'm 'yours'. I doubt you'll ever be threatening to drag me anywhere again."

He couldn't help but get excited by the prospect, "Are you challenging me?"

"Only if you're going to force me to eat raw meat. If we're having dinner tonight my Lord it will be a proper dinner. I deserve no less. Now then…"

She used her hand to place a palm on top of his… she let it linger for a little while before digging her claws into his flesh and pulling him off of her finally.

"I will bathe and dress and hope you have something planned soon because I won't take my food late because of you," she told him leaving the courtyard as he just stared at his hand.

Finally he had made a decision. He knew what he wanted and he would have it… his Kagome had become almost flawless… though she was a bit too influenced by his mother, but once she found out how truly persuasive he was when he needed to be she would remember who she truly belonged to and was to be loyal to.

He went to get dressed himself… passing InuYasha on the way back to his room. The pup had been married to the human woman for only a few months and looked like he was having a terrible time without his former maid friend to lean on. From his perspective he probably thought they'd corrupted Kagome and changed her, but this year all they'd done was bring out what had truly been inside the girl all along… the traits Sesshoumaru had noticed when he first desired her.

Once Aimee caught up with Kagome she asked the usual question, "What shall we dress you in tonight?"

"I thought you only dressed me so I could be your mother's little doll and never have an appearance that offends her?" Kagome asked, "take a break. I am having dinner with just Sesshoumaru tonight and I think I am perfectly capable of dressing up for him. There is nothing special to plan."

"I guess. I'll just follow your wishes and follow her Ladyship around to make sure she doesn't have a meltdown on any of the humans… though now she's taken up killing birds on the Sky Bridge and leaving them in front of Lord Inutashio's door."

"Aimee as much as I've benefitted from training with you and the Lady Mother all this time there is still something that worries me," Kagome couldn't bite her tongue with the burning question anymore, "do all inuyoukai females turn out like her Ladyship?"

"Fear not Kagome. Her Ladyship is one of a kind."

Kagome was becoming stronger and now finally had the abilities to make sure she no longer took Sesshoumaru's shit, but the hardest battle was inside of herself trying not to lose who she was, and it wasn't for Inukimi's lack of trying. They had agreed to keep the dark arts out of their training and strictly focus on natural abilities and talents, but she'd been offered treatments that would help her lose her memories so she could give up being human and finally become one of them. Kagome had wanted to tell Inukimi that she planned on returning to being a human when it suited her, but Amethyst told her the Lady Mother would consider it an insult and probably kill her or force the treatments on her anyway. Talking to Inukimi was like walking on eggshells, but Kagome seemed to be excelling in it with Aimee's guidance.

"When she answered Sesshoumaru's invitation a year ago I thought it was a gesture of love," Kagome mused standing at the door of the Luna Room, "but she seems quite cold to him."

"My Lady no matter how hard you try there is just no understanding the Lady Mother so you might as well give up trying," Aimee spoke frankly, "but no matter how hard she tries don't let her influence you to be cold to Lord Inutashio and Lord Sesshoumaru. They don't deserve it."

She nodded wishing Aimee a good-night and picking out what she'd wear as the bath was prepared. Not a kimono, that was a given since Sesshoumaru would enjoy it too much… she decided to go with a plain black dress made of silk that would slip on easily so for once she could sit in comfort during dinner. It had little black gems sewn-in to make it sparkle in some places, but she doubted he would notice.

Now for her hair…

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. With everything that was said today about Inukimi's influence over her and how much she'd changed there was a good way to put everyone's mind at ease on the subject. Very carefully she used her claws to cut at the long demon hair that had grown past her waist and let the floor be consumed in black. It would probably grow back rather quickly, but for her evening with Sesshoumaru she would appear to him the same way she did when she first passed him on the Sky Bridge and he didn't even bother to notice her.

Her hair now rested at her shoulder blades and by manipulating her bangs she looked just as she had more than a year ago if her stripes, eye color, and ears were discounted.

She met him for dinner an hour later… pleased to see that the breakfast table had been converted for the two of them to just share a meal since the dining room table would be too much for them. She had hoped he would yell at her and insult her for doing that her glorious demon hair, but he said nothing.

Sesshoumaru studied her didn't know how to feel. He wasn't pleased her hair length was now shorter than it had been when she was transformed to be his ideal mate, but at the same time knowing she'd done it to clearly get a reaction out of him was flattering. As long as she was still fighting the change and his family's expectations of her than she was still the demon he took interest in.

"We'll be having roast tonight. It will be cooked of course, I asked the chef what your favorite food had been back when you were a human hoping it would please you."

She laughed, "You actually talked to one of the human servants?"

"Is that too hard to believe? They live and work here, and who knows which one of them will be the next to be transformed into my ideal mate."

"I doubt it will be Miroku, though you'd probably be the prettiest girl that's ever showed interest in him."

"You believe I've shown interest in you?" he was curious.

"Your mother didn't erase my memories Sesshoumaru. I recall you pinning me down in the hallway and telling me you'd take me then and there if it weren't for your hatred of InuYasha."

"I've never said you weren't unattractive. Most would threatened you with the same in that position."

There was a bit of awkward silence as one of the male servants filled Sesshoumaru's glass with wine and Kagome's with water. She seemed to dislike drinking anything that wasn't clear for obvious reasons.

"Would they say it to a girl that had just killed their intended and begged for death?" she asked sipping her water having perfect table manners after having been trained by Aimee to dine with the other Lords and Ladies.

"Debatable honestly. Depends on how many other heartless fools there are."

"Oh so now you're self-aware. Nice to see you've been changing to."

"You haven't changed Kagome just become stronger like I knew you would."

She took the compliment, though if he gave her anymore of them she'd be forced to be on guard for this whole dinner thinking something was up. The roast arrived quickly, and she tried her best to not show the joy in her heart when she was presented with some real food for once.

She was about to put her new demonic speed to good use as reached for the butter to smother over her potatoes, but still didn't seem to be fast enough as Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist.

"Really? You have something against butter now?"

"Forget about the damn butter," he growled as he was trying to find the words.

"What is it?"

"I saw InuYasha today and he looks completely miserable in his marriage. I heard his new human wife is a piece of work and they both hate each other, but humans care more about appearances than our kind so he is stuck with her company."

"If you're expecting me to grab a tissue and cry for him you are mistaken."

"Understandable and I don't expect you to ever speak with him again, but I was wondering if you thought maybe he has suffered enough?"

"I would assume so if he is really that miserable. You and I were the ones who were slighted, and yet we are both here enjoying ourselves while he suffers, but I'm still not going to make peace with him."

It was agreed on then. They were happy and InuYasha was miserable, so there was no more pain to inflict on the hanyou. It was finally time, and he would never appear or feel nervous because he felt what he would ask was his right.

"Kagome I want you, and if you will take me then I believe you should become my mate."

Author's Note: So we went from meeting Sesshoumaru's mother (see why Ayame had to go, we got another loon on our hands, but one with actual power) to a year going by and Kagome finally measuring up to expectations. For the way I'm writing this and the goals I'm setting for myself be prepared to see a few time skips, but I hope you're still enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This had really been an interesting year for the Lady Mother. Training Kagome was entertaining, but not as difficult as everyone thought it would be since the whole situation had been similar to how she dealt with Naraku. Both of them had been humans once, but none of them were held back once she unlocked their potential. The most shocking event during her stay here had been an actual advancement in her relationship with Lord Inutashio. They'd shared many meals together without her wanting to kill him and now they were enjoying each other's company in the drawing room as though they were actual mates.

"So when do you plan to be honest about the whole Amethyst situation?" the Lord of Dragonsbane asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Be honest about what?" she asked shocked he wanted to talk about Aimee of all things, "Please don't envy my projects. All the things I do for our land I deserve a warrior with ice and her veins and sense of fashion."

"You told me we'd be having a daughter, and shortly after you told everyone you had a miscarriage she came into your life," he recalled the events from a century or two ago, "no one would dare judge you and I have no position to be upset with you for having a bastard child my love. We haven't been proper mates in a long time."

She sighed, "That crescent moon is a damn give away… I should have burned it off her head, but my days of disfiguring babies are over I'm afraid. I've found better hobbies."

"Glad to hear, but why not be honest? You're my family and she is your daughter meaning she is one of us."

Her eyes turned dangerous, "She and I are not cut from the same cloth as you. You took my son away and raised him to be weak… Aimee was finally something that I could raise as my own and make hard."

"No one took your son away. He wanted to be a conqueror like his father so took after and learned from me. Most young male demons would do the same, and you can't resent him for it. They are children not our playthings to mold as we wish."

"Wrong Aimee is exactly what I wanted her to be without the influence of this place weakening her, and when it is time to fight she'll be ready."

"I'm sure you heard about the blade Ayame had on her before Kagome killed her. I left those for our future daughter, but I would have no issue with Amethyst inheriting them."

She shook her head quite offended, "No. As I said there is nothing of you and traditions in her blood. She fights with her claws and earned powers… not magical blades. Perhaps you can give the Magia to Kagome. Everyone except Sesshoumaru being able to cast the Windscar is pretty fitting."

"How did you misplace them if I can ask?"

"Well one day when I was walking through my lands I saw a young wolf demon and he looked hungry so I gave him one… the other one was stolen by a thief named Onigumo that I worked my magic on. He suffered a lot during my experiment so I gave his new form, Naraku, the blade. I doubt he can use it, but it seemed poetic for him to have it. He would probably give it to Kagome if I told him to."

Tonight was when a night when he needed to confide her, and he tried to not let this derail their open and honest conversation. His mate had always been one prone to mood swings and always unpredictable. In his younger days he had been attracted to it, and the fact that they both had strong inuyoukai blood had only been a plus, but now he was older and getting tired. Trying to understand her or make her focus on what was important made battle with the dragons seem easy.

"Now back to my lovely Aimee," she smiled as she sipped her tea, "the law of the land doesn't apply to me and Death Claw is mine so she will inherit it when I'm dead in the ground haunting our son, but I'd like her to marry to keep my precious projects from fighting over it one day. Make InuYasha divorce that human woman and he can mate her."

"He has already spurned his wife once. Surely Amethyst can do better quite honestly. Besides I consider the two of them family."

"Now now… everything I do for you and you can't let me have this one thing? They aren't related at all so let us join our family together by forcing our bastard children to mate. I have ways of making InuYasha's wife disappear you know."

He sighed… she did ask for so little from him so maybe he should oblige her, "InuYasha has had a hard year I just wonder when we'll finally lay off of him, and join our family together? We're mates."

"As if," she laughed, "if the hanyou has any complaints he can bring them up to me if he dares. Remember that the little runt wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me."

"Oh yes I remember… when his noble mother simply wanted to pass through the land and you captured her and told me to court her or you'd kill her and get another because you refused to share a bed with me. A great romance story for the ages that I'll recount to our grandchildren."

"You grew to love her… you need to trust me I am honestly quite the matchmaker!" she smiled proud of herself, "just say you'll do it. He will prefer her to that bitch he is with now."

"He'd prefer the maid he originally married before all of this began. Does Amethyst know she is your daughter?"

"Yes, but she refuses to call me mother! It breaks my heart how stubborn she is."

She'd done nothing but proven his point on what he said. She believed her children, real and 'adopted', to be her possessions and became resentful of them when they didn't act and/or become exactly what she wanted them to be, and in return they grew to hate her. She considered Sesshoumaru tampered and damaged goods moments after he had trained his son for battle and had been cold to him ever since. Even if the smallest conversations with his mate would open anyone's eyes to why Sesshoumaru was the way he was, but ever since Kagome he'd begun to change for the better.

"Fine I'll make the arrangements and inform InuYasha, but there is more to discuss. I'm sure you feel what I can… something dark and putrid is growing power in our lands."

She nodded, "At first I ignored it because it felt familiar and manageable, but it seems to have rustled your feathers."

"I don't know what your infamous demon guard is doing, but Kouga got in… I spent all that time trying to convince Ayame's pack that her death had been an act of self defense and her actions wouldn't reflect on them to keep the peace… just to have that bastard kill most of her clan."

"I am going to spank Naraku next time I see him," she growled, "he had one job quite honestly, and yes I've heard this all from Sesshoumaru. Any updates?"

"The survivors of her clan have now been taking their anger out on the other wolves creating a civil war of sorts, and I'm powerless to stop my army from killing each other since they like to keep their affairs to their own kind. At least that was what I thought until one of the clans made an alliance with our old enemies back in the east."

"The white tigers?" she figured, "seems this has blown up quite quickly and you allowed to it to happen. The man I mated wouldn't be talking about it and would instead be traveling the land this moment destroying everyone that didn't respect his rule. You've been so concerned with your image of a kind understanding ruler to the humans that you've forgotten our kind see your play as diplomat as weakness."

"I'm quite aware… I'd never admit my weakness to my sons, but after almost dying to the dragons I was not excited for another war."

"You shouldn't be admitting your weaknesses to me!" she stood up, "all of you males are the same… claiming land as part of your high stakes pissing matches leaving your women to listen to you whine and snivel like babies. War is here whether you like it or not, so get ready. Now then… Kagome and my bastard wish to have tea with me."

"Doubt it," he answered quickly though her words had left a sting, "no one wishes to have tea with you if they want a pleasant evening my love."

"Not everyone is so afraid of hearing the truth as you are," she was still quite angry with him, but as per usual she stood with grace, "I need to evaluate where Kagome is one more time. Apparently she has never been outside of Dragonsbane and the small village below it, so she won't be ready to join us on the battlefield."

"I've told Sesshoumaru and I'll tell you the same… if Kagome ever wants to return to being a human I'll oblige her. If she joins this family and our wars it will be her choice. You will not interfere."

"Oh she misses being weak?" this seemed to interest Inukimi, "I'll keep that in mind, but I doubt it. No pupil of mine turns away from power once they've had the taste. She will be quite similar to Naraku in that way."

Inutashio didn't believe that. He had only met Naraku once and dismissed the creature as his mate's pet that would one day cause trouble for all of them. He'd been human once, but a greedy and self serving human while Kagome had too much respect for the family and cared for everyone around her to ever become what Inukimi wanted her to be, which meant it wouldn't be too much longer before his mate would be met with that all familiar feeling of hatred and resentment her role as a mother had gotten her.

For their evening tea Kagome had been dressed in a black kimono with pink cherry blossoms stitched in with a matching dark pink sash, but for once it seemed that her appearance didn't matter for this occasion as Amethyst could detect that that the Lady Mother was upset about something, and for once was trying to hide it, but Inukimi did take time to be upset by the new hair cut.

"It was to get a rise out of Sesshoumaru," Kagome informed her running her fingers through her hair discovering it was already growing back, "though it might have worked too well."

"You were trying to upset my son?" the Lady Mother asked not taking any tea that was offered to her having had her fill earlier with her mate, "I guess I'll approve of it then."

Since Aimee was here as a guest and not a servant she also wore a kimono, but it was quite plain and casual, knowing her mother preferred to treat tea as a traditional event though with everything going on it was such a bother to put on and take off the ceremonial garb.

"So did the needy little cur get his fill of you?" Aimee asked pouring herself a cup, "I heard everything from earlier and never would have expected the killing perfection heir of west would whine about not having enough time with you."

Kagome nodded engaging the two demon women in conversation, but her mind was on loop constantly replaying the moment Sesshoumaru asked her to be his mate. Perhaps he was coming into the modern age of the region since it hadn't been a demand… it was a proposal. She could barely even access her own feelings on what had happened still in shock of how much Sesshoumaru's attitude towards her had changed.

"He asked me to be his mate," Kagome was honest, "you two have been the first I told… please don't tell him you know."

Inukimi's eyes lit up. Well that was intriguing… she found a new game to play to save the night from the damper Inutashio had cast upon on it.

"Asked?" the Lady Mother decided she would have that cup of tea, "Back in my time if a male wanted you he'd take you and make you his. Who knew my son would be so weak."

"Is that how you and Inutashio became mates my Lady?" Aimee asked.

"Why do you think so low of me? In order to take someone you must be stronger than them. Maybe that's why Sesshoumaru proposed. He is finally terrified of your strength. It's the perfect way to start out a relationship really."

"Sorry that I disagree and believe the days of raping and claiming mates should stay in the past. Don't listen to her Kagome it's way better for everyone to discuss their intentions before you dance with the devil. Did you accept?"

Kagome shook her head, "I told him I had to think about it and that'd I'd give him my answer tomorrow night. Mating is for life just seems so final… why should I be rushed into a decision? It seems he doesn't really have relationships with any other demons, so I doubt Inutashio will promise him to another crazy demon bitch by week's end."

"I see both sides," Aimee nodded, "you should have time to make that decision, but at the same time it could be seen as an insult if you don't jump at the opportunity to mate a high Lord and be the future Lady of Dragonsbane and the west."

"Yes don't be in a hurry to steal my title," Inukimi sighed, "and who cares if you insult him. His feelings honestly shouldn't even be a consideration. I'm sorry that I failed you and you still have a silly bit of nostalgia, but I've been informed you might want to return to being human. He'd never take a human mate. He'd either chain you up to prevent you from making the choice, or hope he is already bored of you by the time you make that decision so he easily kill you to terminate the union."

"My Lady that thought is quite dark and gloomy," Aimee commented already well aware her mother was on a mission to ensure no one could be happy about anything if she wasn't.

"Mating a male from this family is a dark and gloomy business. They promise you the world but will never love you for you… and if you can't mate for love then you two should just save yourselves for someone with prospects. It's also high time you leave this dusty castle and go explore something else. It will make you stronger."

"So if your son and I were to become mates you wouldn't approve?" Kagome asked the Lady Mother flatly.

"No dear I would not… you can do better. You probably won't ever get a better future, but you could find someone that will accept you for what you truly are and always value you. As you've made clear you only have your whole life ahead of you. Now that I've heard your news I must go… my mate asked for my council on a matter earlier and I have to investigate it."

Both Kagome and Aimee stood as Inukimi left the girls to stew in her words. The moment she was out of earshot Amethyst returned her chair being quite disgruntled with how her mother acted.

"Do what you want Kagome," she said, "don't let her Ladyship convince you of anything. You know how she is… if you refuse Sesshoumaru she'll be on the floor tomorrow crying about how you're a stuck up harlot that thinks you're too good for her son. I wouldn't predict you and Sesshoumaru together for thousands of years would be a relationship filled with love and laughter, but together you both seem natural and comfortable. That's more than most demons have."

Inukimi's words hadn't influenced her… just reminded her of her hesitation all along. She did want to return to being human… she didn't know when and under what circumstances as she didn't know what it would take to for her to get her fill of this demon life, but what was said had been true. If she turned human he would leave her. If her feelings for Sesshoumaru were love (at the moment she just dismissed them as an infatuation with the prospect of excitement and the power it would give) than she'd be setting herself up for heartbreak in the future.

"It's kind of so strange it's funny but sad at the same time," Kagome commented, "unless it's an arranged marriage when humans propose to one another they make promises to love each other as long as they can despite a short lifespan and ability to divorce and leave one another. Demons mate for life and I don't even know if he has true feelings for me or if I have them for him, but yet the proposal had no guarantees and you say I should accept because it'd be a comfortable life."

"A demon's life is too long for guarantees Kagome. If you're lucky enough to be given a choice in becoming someone's mate it's always better to not set high expectations."

"You're beginning to sound like the Lady Mother now… the future Lord of Dragonsbane asked me to be his mate and I've heard nothing positive."

"As she said demon relationships are a dark and gloomy business Kagome, but I believe you are strong enough to handle to playing the game. It's a rigged game most of the time, but you both could figure it out together."

Kagome wished she had requested more time, but she feared if she did Sesshoumaru would take it as her refusing him and wouldn't wait for her. That was what made this so complicated… she didn't know if she had feelings for him, but she wanted him to want her. Part of her had thought complicated feelings like this would go away when she became a demon, but she still seemed to be a young silly girl at heart.

She found some relief from the turmoil in her decision as she found a piece of paper that lay where the Lady Mother had been sitting. She thought it was just to trash to pick up, but it was addressed to Aimee.

"She has to write letters to people she literally just sat three feet from?" Kagome asked handing it over to Amethyst.

"She is very proud of her handwriting," Aimee grumbled opening it.

Of course the stationary it had been written on was the best of the best:

 _My dearest unruly weakling child (not to be confused with one Sesshoumaru),_

 _I didn't want to ruin our tea, so for once I decided to hold my tongue. I have news to give you that will make you quite upset with me, and I don't feel like using our claws to ruin any of our fine silk. I don't know if you heard… well I don't think you were suppose to hear since it's classified, but to each their own, there is a war coming on and proper Ladies like us will be expected to ration our clothing._

 _Anyway you're going to become InuYasha's mate. I have never arranged a mating ceremony before so I'd like full control. I'm thinking April for Aimee..._

 _That is all! Don't fight me on it!_

 _Ta-ta,_

 _Her Royal Ladyship of the Western Lands_

Aimee was speechless as she handed the letter to Kagome, who promptly read it.

"I've never met InuYasha's human wife," Kagome noted, "but she has already been thrown over more than…. well Ayame down to that Sky Bridge."

"Nice that you're in the mood to tell jokes! I don't care about the damn human he can keep her as well as any other human he wants. I'm not touching him with a ten foot pole. It doesn't even make sense… I'd understand if I was forced to marry against my will for her Ladyship to form an alliance with somebody, but she would be creating an alliance with the man she is mated to."

Kagome felt guilty, because like she had been doing ever since she was transformed she had been using InuYasha's misery to make her feel better and escape her own thoughts, but it might be Aimee that came out this one suffering.

"You're the one that told me there was no understanding the Lady Mother," Kagome reminded her.

"Well I can understand that she wants to wreck your relationship with Sesshoumaru and force me to be miserable. That's not really hard to see Kagome."

"I'd prefer you not to come tonight," Sesshoumaru told his mother as he'd been called into her personal chambers… he didn't know why they couldn't just send notes to each other since his mother was clearly distracted looking through some letters that had been forwarded to her from The Claw.

The way she had this place set up was the reason he never wanted to stay with her when he was younger. Her desk filled with letters and open books was the only thing that would pass as normal. Scattered along the floor were many ancient scrolls, the walls littered with dangerous rusty looking weapons, and the shelves held bottles of potions and jars that looked like they contained fetuses and several body parts.

"I have been here for more than a year," she paid him no attention neatly opening her letters, "all the family is together and we all have failed to sit down for a proper dinner. I tire of only spending time with my mate."

"That's because you haven't wanted to come at a proper hour," he noted.

"Well tonight I will."

Tonight was the night Kagome promised to give her answer, and Sesshoumaru planned on collecting. Honestly he was surprised she had given such a short deadline… perhaps it was still the human part of her, but he wasn't complaining. She had made him a deal and she was going to hold it up.

Tonight he'd know if she would be his forever, or just an object of his desire fulfilling her role as his family's plaything. He wasn't going to attend a dinner before hand where his mother could possibly ruin everything. He hoped Kagome hadn't told his mother about his proposal. His father made it clear a while ago that if he wanted to take her it'd be fine, so he didn't need to discuss the matter with anyone else.

"Then I won't go," he answered, "neither will Kagome. She could use a break from you."

He was catching on to her little game… though she didn't need to play it much more. She was sure she left Kagome enough to think about.

"You're sounding like your father now. Do you think I'm a bad influence?"

"Yes, and you've been disrespectful to me ever since I've invited you. Perhaps it is time for you to return to the Claw mother."

"My place is here now my son. I have to keep you all in line. It should be the Lady of the house managing all the affairs that your father has not prioritized and now I will correct all my mistakes. I will have to start inviting and entertaining guests to find you a proper mate. We'll need alliances."

"Father decides who my mate will be if I took one in that regard," Sesshoumaru growled.

Great. Kagome told _her_ of all people He saw right through this.

"Well look who your father picked last time. Even if the late Lady Ayame hadn't met her end and wasn't charged with killing you she would have been a horrible match."

"You don't care who I end up with… you just don't want me to end up with Kagome. She told you my intentions and you think you can manipulate one of us into refusing the other."

This conversation seemed important to him, but she still didn't bother even looking at him, and why bother? His face always looked cold and expressionless so what was she missing out on?

"You don't even know what her answer would have been?"

She was missing out on something, because it didn't take long for his eyes to turn red and growled furiously, " _Would_ have been? You honestly believe you can interfere with our choices?"

"I like the girl she was a fun little toy for me to manipulate and create into my image of how a warrior inuyoukai should be… you gave me a great piece of unmolded clay and I thank you for that, but at the end of the day she is just a toy for us to manipulate… not the future Lady of the West."

"If I weren't the heir, if I were InuYasha or just some lowly demon peon I would still ask her."

"You're not just some lowly peon though are you? You are the heir and you have to consider all your options. I'll find you the perfect mate Sesshoumaru, and I won't need a Siren's Tear to do it. Shame on you for getting that girl's hopes up though… you didn't even ask your dear mother's approval before asking her."

"I don't have a mother. You're just a powerful inuyoukai with a demon army that protects the southern reaches of our land. You parade around your strength and your brainwashed creatures you call your children, but you've never been a mother."

Up until this point Inukimi had made good on her promise when it came to how she trained Kagome and acted around the family. She had not cast any dark magic or used any of her rare magical artifacts, but that was before her son decided to insult her honor this day.

In a quick motion she reached for a dark jewel that sat on her desk, but Sesshoumaru saw what she was doing and put two of his fingers together creating a whip to strike her arm…. taking out a few of her precious jars in the process. Inukimi hissed taking the attack as she clutched her precious Medio stone in her hands. Sesshoumaru attempted to strike her again, this time with one of the castle forged swords, but she caught it in her hand and smiled as it didn't cut her, but instead it cracked and broke in half.

"You are nowhere near my strength Sesshoumaru… let me educate you on why you should be proud to call me mother."

The stone glew in her palm before she shot out dark energy beams towards him. He dropped his broken sword and dodged most of them attempting to use his whip to strike her down again, but she had unlimited power to keep firing at him as long as possible. Eventually a hole in the ground opened up beneath him forcing gravity to take him as it sealed.

Finally he was done destroying her sitting room and out of her hair for a little bit. She took the stone out of her hand and looked into the reflection of the glass and could see Sesshoumaru stuck in a room made of darkness that he could not escape from… though he would try.

"You can stay in there until you learn to behave and mind your mother," she said putting the stone upon the shelf.

She'd like to keep him locked in there until he would learn her way was the right way, but she planned on them all going to dinner together and his father would continue on with his whining if she kept Sesshoumaru trapped too long, so she'd let him out in a few minutes. Of course, every minute to her was a year inside the dark room where he was kept… so by the time she released him he'd have more on his mind than Kagome.

She was sure he'd be fine and could hunt shadow rabbits for food… she'd used the dark room to place Amethyst during her toddler years and anytime she showed disrespect, and only came out the better for it. Sesshoumaru would only become stronger in that place, and probably forget all about the Kagome girl by the time she gave her answer tonight.

Once Sesshoumaru discovered what he was in for he thought the contrary of what she believed would be accomplished by forcing him to lose years of his life. He planned on taking the advantage of the pure isolation to train with the shadow demons that would appear from time to time, but all he thought about was Kagome. He might have refused to take her on at first due to his brother's involvement in her creation, but now his mother's dislike of the union fueled him to want her more.

Rarely did emotions play into his decisions… only practicality and desire. Did he love Kagome? It was hard to say… he had made the choice to ask her to be his mate when she became more powerful and in his mind worthy of him, and he couldn't decide if his need for her was emotional or just infatuation. Whatever it was it felt like they could be happy and comfortable together, and as long she as she didn't become deranged like his mother he would want for no other woman.

It didn't matter how many months passed by in this place… it was of no concern to a taiyoukai like him… she would look the same as she had last time he saw her and would have been given her time to think about the decision.

Having no replacement clothes in the Dark Room he'd gotten to the point where he was as naked as the day he came into this world and embracing his true savage nature… taking on his true form to rip apart any of the creatures that came out of the night to destroy him. All that was on his mind was shedding blood and taking Kagome. He doubted he'd tell her about this… not wanting to embarrass himself by revealing how he was unable to protect himself from his mother's dark arts.

As he used his fangs to open up the belly of an oni and drag out his entrails he thought about the day long ago (which would have been just the day before yesterday for everyone else) when Kagome left in a huff after Amethyst was proclaimed the winner of their match. The girl had said she had no problem disgracing herself as the inuyoukai women of Death Claw fought with no grace. This whole thing just proved it, and he would have his revenge. If, of course, his mother indeed let him out before his father noticed him missing… she'd been known to place poor fools in here before and completely forget about them after getting distracted by something frivolous while they perished. That would not be his fate! He would live in this box for a million years if he had to… he'd kill his mother if it was more than ten, and no matter what Kagome would be his.

" _Why did you give her options when you made it clear she was yours when you first set eyes on her?"_ He would ask himself again and again during the third year of his imprisonment _, "After going through this hell just take her. Take her to your room and mark her… no ceremony… no promises… just make her yours."_

"No," he answered out loud having taken a place in the middle of the room destroying any enemies that came at him without barely any effort.

He wanted her to come to him willingly. If she wanted to refuse him, which he doubted she would do… he couldn't even think of that being a possibility now that he'd been forced to spend years waiting for her answer, then at least he wouldn't be like his father with only lesser beings to warm his bed at night due to incompatibility with his mate. He'd never live like that. How could one be so distant from complete perfection like Kagome would be for him?

Inukimi counted the seconds… normally she'd just lock someone in there and come back to it when she felt like it to see if they were alive or not, but she at least had enough decency to keep track of the time when she locked up her own flesh and blood. She considered herself too gentle of a mother having finally opened a portal for Sesshoumaru to escape years of imprisonment from a cell of her own making after four minutes had gone by.

When the portal finally opened Sesshoumaru barely remembered to transform back into his humanoid form to not damage his home any further, but his eyes remained a bright red. Inukimi wasn't scared… instead she smirked at signs of the time that had gone by for him. He was covered in dirt, naked, and muscles more toned then they'd ever been before.

"Bring yourself to heel son," she warned him, "it's a few more hours until dinner… I could easily keep you in there for hundreds of years before anyone noticed you were missing."

Before he'd been put in he'd been a nicely dressed aristocratic demon fighting with his mother about his life choices, and now he was a savage angry taiyoukai ready to tear anyone that threatened him or his desires from limb to limb.

"Now then back to my letters. Yura has finally written me I don't like the looks of this. She never sends word to-

Sesshoumaru grabbed one of her tails of hair and pulled her to him, "If it weren't for your title of Lady of Dragonsbane you'd be dead right now. No form of dark magic would protect you from me. I will no longer consider you my mother, and one day when father is dead and in the ground you will either rule over Death Claw as your own region keeping out of all my affairs, or be killed. Never go by the title of Lady Mother again. I will leave you now."

If he'd been threatening anyone else… their hair would stand up on the top of their neck as they piss themselves, but Inukimi just let him say his peace and write this off as a temper tantrum she was waiting to end.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he finally let go and stormed out of the room completely naked, "you can't roam the halls like that. It's not decent!"

Her commenting on what was decent almost set him off again, but he'd spilled plenty of the blood during his years of imprisonment. Now he only had one thing on his mind and that was Kagome. He simply snarled at all servants that stood in shock at his appearance as he traveled to his room. He hadn't bathed in years, and Kagome's sensitive demon nose would pick up on that. She told him he would have his answer after dinner, but after he was done correcting himself he would find her. He'd waited four years to hear her answer, and it was going to be yes.

For once in his life he allowed humans to draw his bath dress him… he didn't have the time to watch Jaken wobble around looking for his stool to be able to reach. He didn't care how he would come off to anyone and if he was violating his standards regarding those who served him… none of it mattered anymore. None of it mattered. Kagome having no alliances or dowry to give him wasn't even a consideration. No prospects meant he wouldn't owe anyone anything, and that was how he intended to live his life if this war happened and ended in his favor. By the time Dragonsbane was his he wouldn't have to worry about any damn wolves, his mother's army, or anyone from the east. When this place became his it would be the perfect utopia for him, his beautiful mate, and his full blooded inuyoukai heirs.

He'd found her in the courtyard… the only place she usually was when she wasn't in the Luna Room. He'd gotten here in record speed after often counting how many steps it'd take to find her when he was spending years in his mother's prison. The sky was full of stars, but she shined the brightest wearing a thin white dress that trailed past her feet and her hair just as loose with nothing done to it. Her casual appearance pleased him, because for once she wasn't dressed up to entertain his mother.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked turning and wounding him with her blue eyes he had only dreamt about when he was locked away, "is it time for dinner yet?"

He shook his head, "No."

It had been a simple word, but she could tell something was different... his voice was low and dangerous as though he hadn't spoken properly in a long time. He looked a tad bit bigger… and not in a weight sense.

"You look like you've gone through hell and back," she noted forgetting that wasn't just a figure of speech when the Lady Mother lived among them, "I was just going on a walk figuring-

He'd grabbed at her arm and pressed her lips to his. He was hungry for her, and despite her answer he would have a taste. He deserved it after all he'd just gone through.

Her eyes widened. This had been her first kiss and now it belonged to him… just like everything about her from her blood to her appearance. She tried to put those thoughts aside for now and wondered what it meant. Just because she didn't understand her own feelings regarding him didn't mean he was just as confused. Maybe this was his way of showing he loved her, but she knew nothing with Sesshoumaru was ever that simple even though he'd probably say otherwise about his actions.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked when he finally pulled away as he was hoping for another taste soon.

"I've waited long enough Kagome," he whispered lowly trying to hide how badly he needed her, "I need your answer."

She'd only seen him a few hours ago during luncheon and everything had been as it normally was despite proposing to her the night before, but now he sounded desperate. She wanted to ask him what had happened, but she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her and she tried hard to not let his forwardness influence her decision. She already had made her decision, but she wanted a bit longer to get the wording right.

"I'm not ready," she spoke honestly.

"I don't care. You've had plenty of time and so have I… you know what I have to offer and how I've suffered that vile mate of my father's for you. The decision is yours to make… I won't compromise your virtue, but I need an answer."

She wasn't going to be guilted by what he'd gone through, because as far as she knew it had been nothing too terrible. The only curious thing as to why he didn't address Inukimi as his mother or by her title all of a sudden. Still it seemed like she wasn't getting out of this.

"When I was a maid I use to dream of being allowed to enjoy the courtyard… I quietly resented your family for never taking advantage of it. I would look through the window and count the cracks in what little you could can see of the mountain over there."

"And now the courtyard is free to you and could one day belong to you Kagome. Your future human staff can picnic here for all I care."

She sighed, "The point is this place is my home… even if I haven't always been able to enjoy it. Before the transformation no matter what you or Jaken did to me I planned on living here, having children here, and dying here… I'd never dream of being able to one day have it for my own. If I were a stronger woman I would accept you without question just to have it."

He didn't know what she was getting at, but he knew she wasn't the type to just take him for his inheritance. It was just a nice bonus.

"So take it Kagome. You deserve it after everything my brother and that woman put you through."

She still had time to change her mind, but she couldn't. She knew what she wanted.

"I can't take it Sesshoumaru. None of this is real… I am grateful for everything you've done for me and have enjoyed the power that comes with being a taiyoukai, but it's all just a dream. None of it is real… my blood… my appearance… everything you're attracted to is all just an illusion."

He growled, "Don't start with that. Discovering Ayame's dead body on the ground was plenty real. You did it with those hands and the strength within you."

"I know," she replied biting her lip, "my accomplishments, if you can call them that, won't matter in the end. I plan on returning to being a human one day. The woman you want is the one you've seen grow this past year, and as much as I enjoyed it it's not my future. You won't want me… I became this being told I would become your ideal mate. You want something that was created for you and the end result isn't the real me."

She was right. He'd never take a human as a mate no matter what form she had when he'd claim her.

"I would try and stop you from going back, but if I couldn't then do it when I'm dead and in the ground, that way no other man can ever have that was meant for me. This better not be your mentor talking through you."

Kagome shook her head, "Implying that her Ladyship could control me like that shows how low you think of me. When I become human again the timing will be my decision just as my answer is mine to make as well… I haven't had much opportunity up until this point to make any choices, so I will always be grateful for this."

He'd gotten the message, "So you won't have me?"

"No," was her answer.

No. The years he'd wasted in that prison thinking of only her didn't get him any karmic justice. It'd all just been a waste of time… he couldn't even see past that to explore his true feelings or her own to persuade her otherwise.

"I can take your choice away. All I need is to overpower you for only a moment and use my fangs to close the door in my favor Kagome."

She shook her head, "You won't. I know you won't. One day you'll find the inuyoukai princess you are looking for that is happy in her own skin and you can truly love her. That's not a reality I can give you."

"If you are going to change your mind now is the time to do it," he already accepted defeat despite his voice being unable to betray him, "I won't offer again Kagome."

"I'm sorry but no," when that word had escaped her lips a second time she felt crushed and battled to not show any emotion.

It was that moment she realized her feelings for him was true. She didn't want to have her options taken away, but in reality this was a sacrifice she was making for him. If a demon life became too much for her she could always return to being human to shorten the pain life was known to inflict, but if she wasn't enough to please him he'd be the one who'd suffer.

Unlike her Sesshoumaru couldn't even begin to process what had just happened, "That's it then. Father has given you a title and you have proven useful in battle. I will consider you a sister and nothing more for the rest of our days.

She nodded, but turned so he couldn't see that she'd just managed to break her own heart. Both of them, however, released a growl when Amethyst entered the courtyard. It was amazing they'd even been able to discuss her answer in privacy since it was rare any of them were left alone.

"Sesshoumaru did my mother tell you the news?" Aimee asked sounding alarmed for once.

"When I saw that bitch she was full of everything else but news!" he replied with a voice full of venom.

"Yura has reported from the Claw. She might already be dead… the wolf clans of that area forged an alliance with the white tigers. There is no more prolonging it… the land will fall to war and we must all fight."

"Careful what you wish for," Kagome simply told Sesshoumaru not forgetting what his original intentions for her were.

Author's Note: If you paid attention to an earlier note about Downton Abbey = Dragonsbane you might be catching on to that I am stealing plot lines and scenes and doing my own thing for it. (Chapter 5 the proposal, Chapter 6 the answer) so you might know where our characters will be Chapter 7 blot bunnies permitting

Yes.. lazy writer on deck… I pulled a Dragonball Z by summarizing Sesshoumaru going through years of his life in a few paragraphs, but I think it helped Kagome's answer carry more weight and as stated years don't mean much to a youkai (unless you were hoping for an answer to your proposal and are forced to wait years to hear it). Also sorry that Inukimi was literally in every scene except the last one, but she had just build up in the last chapter that I figured she was owed her due… she clearly wants power and control in the family and land, but is always limited by her craziness.

Also SilverJuly if anyone wanted to do a fanwork based on my fanwork I'd never have the right to complain (someone please rescue the shit show that is my other fanfics), but as far as character interactions go I try to just hit the important scenes I need and if you mean Sess/Kag Sess noted that they hadn't had much time together since his mother arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He working with a human… Sesshoumaru thought he'd never seen the day.

The girl named Sango had been a gift of some sorts, and one he thought would be dead an hour or two into their mission, but the demon slayer could hold her own. Humans must have been bred differently in the Sunset Isles, from which she came, since she was the strongest one he'd ever met. About a year ago they'd formed a loose alliance with the faraway island to help fight this war, and unlike the humans that lived in the west these so called 'demon slayers' were a threat, and he was happy to have them on their side.

This war had been raging on for three years now… and it had made a mess of the land and his family. Before when he was thirsty for blood and war he'd been counting on only the wolves being involved, and they'd be easy enough to crush, but now that the white tigers were involved their rule was in real danger. The white tigers were just as powerful as a standard inuyoukai, but were many in number and pure in blood due to their practice of accepted incest.

The only clothes Sesshoumaru wore was his pants at the moment having been out in the open fighting to protect this land for days on end when they'd come across a brigade of a few tigers and wolves he'd attempt to rip them apart with his toxic claws (or saliva if he was in his true form) while his human companion would team up with her flame covered neko assistant to clear out the wolves before assisting him.

Sango came to him wearing her mask to spare herself from his miasma watching him fall to his knees exhausted from the battle, "The area is clear My Lord. The human village has been searched and the hills scanned. It's time for you to rest."

This Sango had been the only woman to see him this weak and exhausted, but his pride allowed it as he'd finally accepted her as a soldier to rely on.

"I don't know if we can keep it clear," Sesshoumaru huffed, "the southern reaches are infested by those cats… but if we leave now all the work we've done here was for nothing."

Everyone had been scattered about, hence why they needed warriors from the Sunset Isles… his father remained at Dragonsbane, of course, since someone had to rule and maintain their base of operations. Apparently his father expected to be fighting with them out on the fields, but that would have left Sesshoumaru back at home, and he couldn't have sit back while the areas he use to patrol were in such disarray. His mother had gone back to Death Claw for about a year to direct her demon entourage to hold the passage from the east having only lost Yura when the war began, which left InuYasha and Amethyst to defend as many human villages as possible knowing that the demons would most likely try to occupy them.

"I could go scouting around on the outside to see if I can find anything while you rest and hold the land," Sango suggested… her neko powering down and taking the form of a twin tailed kitten.

He shook his head, "I warned you… if you fall in battle my Tensaiga will only bring you back once. Let's not waste its power on these sorts of battles."

She nodded thinking they should just make camp… the other battles would have to wait another day she couldn't see him taking on another host of tigers and wolves head on in this condition. As she unpacked their few necessities she uncovered a letter that had been delivered to them at the beginning of the day.

"A strange crow delivered this before the brawl began," she handed him the letter from Dragonsbane.

He could tell by the scent of the letter it had come from his mother. He hated that woman, but was forced to communicate with her and take her direction seriously since it was war time. Once this was all over though he would have no problem going back to writing her out of his life for good.

He growled as he tore the envelope open hoping it was something important:

 _Dearest Son that doesn't listen to his mother's advice (not to be confused with one Naraku),_

 _I doubt it will happen by the time you receive this letter, but Lord Kain has agreed that we would have a ceasefire to be scheduled for the next fourteen days so he can safely arrive to Dragonsbane for peace talks. I am sure you will be sceptical to leave your post, and your father requests that you don't until we're sure the tigers have retreated out of our territory, but Kain seems eager for peace so we'll have to trust him. He will be in our home and can't take on all of us so there should be no trouble._

 _During this time of peace my ward Amethyst and your half-brother InuYasha will be mated, and you will attend the mating ceremony to be with your family one more time before one of you pathetic weaklings are killed on the battlefield. If the ceasefire is true your arrival back home will be an order. The wolves will still do battle against one another, but that is none of our concern._

 _See you soon if you are not already dead,_

 _Her Royal Highness Queen of the Western Lands and Lady of Dragonsbane_

The letter had annoyed him, but he could see that the war at least put his mother's insanity on hold since there was nothing too demeaning in her words… though he did wonder what Naraku had done to piss her off… he seemed fairly competent in holding off most intruders during all of this.

He passed the letter to Sango to seek her opinion on the ceasefire, "Just an invitation to see a wedding between bastards."

He'd found out shortly before leaving for war that Amethyst was his half sister… meaning he now had a bastard sibling on each side and now they would come together, and he didn't care who knew it. It seemed socially acceptable for his father to have a bastard, but it would ruin his mother… hence why he didn't keep it a secret.

"Are these creatures the kind to respect a ceasefire?"

"If their leader is indeed staying at Dragonsbane I'd believe it. The tigers are only backing the wolves hoping they can use this war to claim some territory, but if they believe they'll lose then they'll pull out or even join us. This war is just a gamble to them and they rarely lose their bets. If they continue to be against us they'll just use this ceasefire as an opportunity to lick their wounds and train more to come at us."

"So if they keep true to their word you'll return to Dragonsbane?"

He nodded, "You'll accompany me so you can restore your strength as well. I have no intention of enjoying the wedding… just in all these years I haven't had the opportunity to spend time with my intended mate, and this would be the perfect excuse."

Sango nodded, "I'd like to meet with her as well it seems like we've been out here forever."

"Time is nothing to me so we must take advantage of every second we can," he stated ready to return to that awful mountain castle.

Kagome had gotten the same type of letter, but had no reason to wait for a ceasefire to return to Dragonsbane since she was forbidden to fight. Apparently Inutashio and Inukimi had decided she would be a liability in the battle not knowing which wolf clans were friend or foe or the geography of their territory, but she believed it was their way of protecting her until she was ready. During these last few years she had been important, however, and had been sent to several different estates to set up camps to heal their injured wolf soldiers.

For a while she had felt quite worthless, but she was glad to have not been thrown immediately into the bloody battlefields. She enjoyed being powerful, but not killing. It had been four years, but Kagome still felt guilty about killing Ayame despite the circumstances. Demons had such long lives ahead of them to make their future whatever they wanted it to be, but yet always seemed so ready to die for their leaders and what they believed in. She mourned for the humans as well… having such short lives and having no say in the battles that destroyed their villages, so she made sure to do the best she could for them as well.

She had gone to the great hall where formal dinners and ceremonies were held watching as decorations for the mating ceremony were laid out. Despite the two getting mated having no titles it seemed to be a serious affair… either Inukimi wanted an excuse to come back to Dragonsbane and have complete control over something, or was looking for a distraction from this awful war.

Inutashio had spotted her as he did his daily rounds of the estate taking in her appearance. Kagome still hadn't aged a day, but she seemed to have a maturity about her as she now understood the ugly side of being a taiyoukai. He still considered her a baby demon, but it seemed she already learned a lesson that took him centuries to learn after the war with the dragons.

"So the prodigal child has finally returned," he commented also looking at the decorations, "hopefully this is it for InuYasha. Two weddings and a mating ceremony in a four year period seems a bit excessive no matter what species he is."

Kagome nodded, for once curious as to how InuYasha was doing since she hadn't seen him in so long.

"I looked in on my mother before arriving… there were a few tigers stalking the village she lives in, but they left before I departed. Seems like this ceasefire might happen."

"I knew they would whether or not Lord Kain and I can come to terms of peace they've had too many casualties. Perhaps they underestimated us, but that doesn't mean I want you looking for trouble. You have yet to be in a battle against multiple opponents where your life has been in danger."

" _Clearly you've never trained with the Lady Mother,"_ Kagome thought to herself, "I hope you understand I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I allowed my mother's village to be in danger. Other than that I've been seeing to my fair share of casualties on your side of this war. I hope you and the tiger Lord can end it."

"Don't get too much hope up Kagome… I've dealt with him before. He is sometimes honorable and will hopefully not resort to trickery while he is in our home, but most likely he is just sniffing around wanting to know our death toll to calculate how well he is doing and if he should cut his losses or not, but at least we can relax these next few days."

Kagome was trying to not cast a dark cloud on everything, but there had been a question burning inside of her ever since she laid eyes upon Dragonsbane again, "And Sesshoumaru?"

"He should be getting in tomorrow evening. Don't worry about him he has become a fine warrior and has survived worse. Last I checked he was in perfect health… not that he'd admit otherwise."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagome frowned, "if he were hurt and needed care he'd never tell us."

Not that Sesshoumaru had told her anything. She'd only seen him a few times during the early stages when she was still held up at Dragonsbane and he'd check in, so it'd been a couple years now since he refused to ever visit Death Claw and thought the other estates were already well protected. She wondered if being away from home and being caught up in all these battles had changed him at all, because of course she was still unaware of what he'd gone through before she rejected him that night three years ago.

When Inutashio would look at her noticing she had been fashioning her long hair into a bushy ponytail and wearing a light blue yukata with crescent moons, the sigil of their house, sewn into the sleeve he could sometimes feel a bit saddened that a young demon so perfect had rejected his son, but in the end things turned out perfectly alright.

"Sesshoumaru will be fine. Not even a whole army of tigers and wolves could finish off my heir," he spoke hoping those words were the truth, "now my mate on the other hand… I don't know if I should advise you to keep her company or steer clear of her."

"I've been sent plenty of letters that made me aware she was unhappy… luckily none of them had confidential information. I also got a couple of boxes with dead birds inside them, but when she and I were at the Claw together she was quite kind."

"Whether she loves you or hates you she couldn't stand to be a bad host."

Kagome, however, still had Inukimi's last letter burned into her mind:

 _To The Grand Harlot of the Western Lands,_

 _Everyone in the family is still alive and healthy… well probably not Sesshoumaru because he is the weakest pup I've ever laid eyes on. Now with that out of the way you Kagome are a failure as a child because you Kagome are a whore._

 _How dare you reject my son and the prospect of becoming my true daughter and then turn around just to use my home as a location to seduce and consort with Naraku. You are both my projects! That makes this incest, that makes you no different from the tiger enemy we do battle with! Perhaps you were given the Siren's Tear to be a spy. I will do further research on to your true loyalties missy!_

 _Anywho I miss you, so please take advantage of the upcoming ceasefire to return here for Amethyst and InuYasha's wedding. This place needs more of a woman's touch, and my priorities have stretched thin._

 _Miss you,_

 _Her Royal Highness and Queen of the Western Lands and Lady of Dragonsbane (formally known as the Lady Mother before my son decided to be quite rude!)_

So many mixed messages, but Kagome would handle the Lady Mother as she usually did. Trying to avoid her until they came across each other, and when that time came she just had to hope the demon was in a good mood. Apparently Naraku was Inukimi's prized son, and wasn't happy about her having a relationship with him. It wasn't like they were anywhere near becoming mates, but they had enjoyed each other's company when she was staying at Death Claw and visiting other Estates in the area. It would be interesting to see what the Lady Mother tried to pull since Naraku would be coming up for the mating ceremony… after all Sesshoumaru still blamed her for Kagome's decision to not accept him.

Once she bid Inutashio a good-day she made her way to the courtyard having not seen it in a while hoping Aimee was around. Would it be inappropriate to ask Aimee for tips on what to wear to her own ceremony tomorrow? Despite having been a demon for a while now Kagome had never witnessed a mating ceremony to know how it worked. When she arrived outside to take in the chilled mountain air a ball rolled to her feet after it had been thrown by a toddler, who couldn't have been a day over three.

"You must be Rin," Kagome smiled picking up the ball and throwing it to the young dark haired child.

The girl, wearing a simple pink yukata, didn't reply as she looked nervous taking her ball back and hiding behind the bench that InuYasha was laying on as he looked up at the sky.

"Rin don't be rude," InuYasha told the toddler, "sorry Lady Kagome she is shy and doesn't like to talk."

The second InuYasha said Lady Kagome she got quite furious on the inside. It bothered her for some reason; the same as it use to bother InuYasha when she would be so proper and formal despite the situation… she hadn't considered him a friend four years now, but it still hurt for him to speak to her as though he didn't know her. Had it been to get a rise out of her? No, the more she looked into his eyes she got the feeling he was just kind of out of it… she couldn't blame him after all he had gone through.

She still smiled at Rin despite the small girl's shyness… she'd never met the girl before, and even though she lived like a princess in Dragonsbane Kagome felt sorry for her. She was InuYasha's daughter that he had with the wife he hated. Apparently the only time he mated her was to consummate the marriage and that brought Rin into this world. When he divorced that woman, throwing her over for the second time, she had pretty much written off the girl and left her in InuYasha's care. She was the product of a loveless union, and now InuYasha would be entering another one as it seemed Aimee was still not excited about this whole thing.

"I don't bite Rin," Kagome tried to call out to her before looking down at InuYasha, "So that's her huh? Can I sit down?"

InuYasha was quick to sit up straight and move over for her, "Yes that's her… the only girl in my life I'm guaranteed to be stuck with. I bring her out here to play, but if you're going to be sticking around again for the long-term I'll take her to a field in the village. I know this is your favorite place."

Did he think that little of her? That she hated him so much that she would forbid him to spend time here with his child.

"I wouldn't call it my favorite place," she said believing it had been at one point until she forced herself to reject Sesshoumaru, "I've just done a lot of growing here and all the while I've shared it with others. Dragonsbane isn't mine so I hope we can all share it together. Besides it's not safe in the human villages now… you know that."

He just turned his head and looked away, "I was just thinking it would be awkward. After all Lady Kagome you understandably said you would never talk to me again and Sesshoumaru said to stay away from you."

Sesshoumaru said that did he? Kagome also knew what Sesshoumaru said the night he proposed to be her mate. His justification for finally asking her had been that InuYasha suffered enough. One look into his eyes and Kagome had finally agreed… he had suffered enough.

"It was all about choice InuYasha. I hated you for the longest time because I didn't have one when I forced to become a demon… Sesshoumaru's play thing he planned on using to start this dreadful war, but I can see now that in these last few years you've had less choice than I ever had."

She could always go back to being human… it was a long road for him to go back to being happy.

InuYasha clenched his fist, "Rin is pretty much a mute you know… I tell people she is shy, but she's never spoken a word. Not ever. She doesn't look like it at all in her features, but she has demon blood inside her… she should be more advanced than human girls her age and still she has never even tried to talk."

"It's okay InuYasha. Maybe she really is just nervous. She'll probably grow out of it-

"It's my fault because I don't talk anymore, or I yelled and shouted too much when her mother was around I don't know. It's just my fault! I love her, but I don't know how to tell her or if she'll even know what I'm saying. Between this and defending the villages all I want to do is lay in bed and pretend she doesn't exist even though she is all I have. She is broken and none of it would have happened if I didn't betray my friend."

Sesshoumaru indeed had punished him for his actions, and the way his voice shook as he talked Kagome could tell the damage had been done. He'd gone through hell and never had anyone's shoulder to lean on. Now that she had laid eyes on Inutashio's first grandchild and how both of them were suffering… it was time for Kagome to correct her mistakes.

"Yes you poisoned my wine and as a result I've become a Lady of the west and have been given the power to protect the ones I love," she told him thinking her response sounded a lot like something the Lady Mother would say before she decided to hold his hand, "and if you want to make things better you can stop talking about her in front of her like she isn't here and doesn't matter. Be honest with her and tell her the truth. You and her mother were forced to be together, you were both very unhappy, and because of it you and Rin need to be there for each other."

"I obviously could never admit it, but you were my best friend Kagome and I hurt you, not to give my brother the perfect mate, but because I was selfish and wanted to prove a point. I'm an idiot and one day I'm going to hurt Rin to… I probably already am. I am no father. I can't even be a husband or mate to anyone."

"I'm glad to finally hear you say it InuYasha… it was hard on both of us. Before I got distracted by training I felt alone and had no one either, but my pride stopped me from doing what I should have done along time ago. I forgive you… for giving me this new life, not that it was right, but I want to make something clear… you called me a wild animal in front of my mother. I don't care how many years I live as a demon or human you're not off the hook for that, but if you need a friend I am here, but only if you offer me the same."

He grasped her hand tightly desperate for someone's comfort and warmth despite his reply, "I don't deserve you."

"Oh stop… one day you'll be back to calling me an idiot for being too polite, you'll see, but remember Aimee is also my friend. I don't care how much you both hate each other you're not allowed to hurt her."

"I don't hate her… I just barely know her. I didn't know she was Sesshoumaru's sister until way after the union was arranged. She seems alright, but I feel like she was born to hate me. She doesn't even know me, but constantly calls me weak. I've been working my ass off in this damn war."

"Spend a few seasons at the Claw and maybe you'd understand, trust me the Lady Mother has everyone there trained to hate anyone from Dragonsbane. Don't put too much stock in my words, but she was a real bitch when I first met her and has softened up. This place has a way of doing that."

He shook his head with the first smile he'd cracked in a long time, "You give this dusty rock too much credit Kagome. It's not Dragonsbane it's you. Human or demon you always light up a room and raise everyone's spirits… I mean hell you got Sesshoumaru to care for you even after he declared he'd never want you. That's the real reason you aren't on the field fighting with the rest of us, because father wants to show you off to meet others to keep their hopes up, and honestly you may be the reason Sesshoumaru's mother hasn't murdered any of us."

It was hard to believe that the man she'd been ignoring for four years had such kind things to say about her. Too bad it had all been ruined by him bringing up Sesshoumaru's care for her. She still didn't understand if he had ever had feelings for her, and maybe if he did and was able to admit it she would have accepted him. Sesshoumaru had been on her mind a lot lately and that bothered her. They were like brother and sister now, so why couldn't she let that night go? She didn't make a mistake… she'd never let herself believe that.

"Shut up," she simply growled at him embarrassed.

"You know I mean it… I might spike your drink without telling you and calling you on your bullshit, but I'm not really a liar. You would have been a great Queen of this joint."

"I didn't deserve it InuYasha, and I had my reasons."

"This place doesn't deserve you," he chuckled.

"Stop!" she poked at his palm with her sharp claws since they were still holding hands, "We're not talking about me… you're the one getting married… again, but this time I'm invested."

Honestly she didn't even know the name of Rin's mother, did anyone?

"I had tea with Amethyst last night so we could discuss the ceremony… mostly it was her telling me what I had to wear and how to wear it. Clothing doesn't usually matter for the male in a mating ceremony, but she insists on a green spring wedding."

"The season is not why she is wearing green. I can talk to her… I don't think you're a bad match for her really. She could wind up with worse."

InuYasha sighed, "The thing I like is that we're both bastards and know all we can offer the family is chances to show off our strength, because other than that we have no value so it's easy to be straightforward. We both agreed we didn't need to mate anymore past the first time since we need no heirs, and then she pretty much told me I could take a mistress. She thought I would want Rin's mother."

"I don't know the woman, but despite the political bullshit that went on with you I think it's best to keep far away from someone who would just leave like that."

She was referring of course to how that woman obviously just abandoned Rin without a care in the world.

He nodded, "Believe it or not I tried to be civil and work that out, but she simply said it would have only been different if our child was human. Maybe she wanted Rin to have a better life here or most human women can't take care of a demon blooded child on their own but I doubt it… enough about that bitch though. There is only one woman I'd take as a mistress."

"Kikyo," Kagome answered.

She hadn't thought about Kikyo in a long time… other than her mother she hadn't thought about any of her former human friends. Seeing her mother had been hard, because even though it had only been four years she could make out every wrinkle on her face. Everyone from her old life was getting older while she stayed the same. Kikyo was only a year older than her… so what was she doing now? Had she matured just as she had?

He nodded, "I'm sure you understand the feeling… for us demons time goes by fast and feels like nothing, but I have never stopped thinking about her."

"Did you even divorce her?"

He shook his head, "Just bought her a cottage in the east… it was far enough that everyone would assume we weren't together anymore for my second marriage to stick… legality doesn't exactly apply to demons and hanyou anyway, but I still wrote to her every day and she the same."

"Then it stopped," Kagome assumed since he was talking in the past tense.

He nodded, "At the moment we are just defending our own lands since we don't have the resources to attack the east, but I think something has happened. I don't know if I'd be happy thinking of her as my only my mistress, but I need her now."

They were friends again so she didn't even have to think about helping him, "Whether or not the war ends I'm still charged with helping everyone affected all over the land. I'll try my best to find something out InuYasha."

If she had come back to the west there was a good chance she could have been in one of the villages that had been attacked, but Kagome didn't fear the worst. Honestly Kikyo might have just moved on and no one could fault her for that, but it was still wrong to not be honest to a man that loved her so much.

Before InuYasha could reply another inuyoukai entered the courtyard… one Kagome didn't recognize. She wore a simple black dress, had a plain face, brown eyes, brown hair, and darker brown furred ears that couldn't stand up straight. Honestly if it weren't for inuyoukai being so rare everywhere other than this house there'd be nothing noticeable about her at all other than the fact that if she were human she'd look no older than sixteen; only slightly younger than Kagome.

"Hello Rin," the demon's voice sounded awkward and really nervous.

Rin, of course, didn't answer and continued to stay hidden behind the bench, but smiled a bit as though the two were familiar with each other.

"I'm sorry," Kagome spoke politely, "I don't think we've met. I'm Kagome."

"Oh Inutashio t- told me a lot about you," she stuttered a little, "I'm uh…"

InuYasha stood up… great his moment of gratefulness and hope that Kikyo could return to him had been ruined by being forced to be polite today, "Lady Kagome this is Kyra. Her father has hold on the Sunset Isles, which have been assisting us with this war. She is Sesshoumaru's intended mate."

Kagome's heart had dropped her eyes reflecting it, and it was then that InuYasha realized Kagome hadn't heard Sesshoumaru was now required to mate this woman for political reasons, and like his brother always wanted the woman was a full blooded well bred inuyoukai.

Author's Notes: Yep 4 years later InuYasha has a child (he also got Kagome's forgiveness so someone out there knows what's up), Kagome apparently being courted by Naraku, and Sesshoumaru is engaged again once more, and you only got two scenes to get that all from so I apologize if you missed anything… it was a lot of exposition. Next chapter should be better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She literally could stay in any of the rooms at Dragonsbane, but she had chose his. It wasn't due to the size of his suite or any item of importance as this had clearly been a way of getting his attention. Inutashio sighed as he might as well get this over with opening the door to his chambers finding his mate in the middle of his bed wearing all black pressing the sheets to her eyes to wipe away her tears.

"What is this about?" he asked her, "Our son will be returning soon and I shouldn't have to remind you how important tonight's dinner is."

It been rare before and during the war to have a proper dinner in their dining room, but tonight was the exception. Kagome was back, Naraku was coming to both spend time with her and to witness the mating ceremony, Amethyst and InuYasha would be present of course, Sesshoumaru was returning, and most importantly Lord Kain would be among them. His mate had taken the responsibility of organizing the dinner and making sure it would go perfectly, but here she was making drama for herself again. He preferred her better when they talked about the war and tactics to hold her land.

"What is the point," Inukimi spoke quietly laying down to show she wouldn't be moving anytime soon, "we should just all lay down and die. My life is full of darkness and nostalgia for a time that no longer exists. I have access to toxins that will stop my heart, let's die together my love."

It wasn't hard to believe to anyone that knew Inukimi, but this wasn't the first time Inutashio had heard this speech, "If this is about the mating ceremony it is too late to cancel it… though I still don't understand why you even require those two to be together."

"I don't even know why the sky is blue my mate, but no it's not that, but thanks for reminding me my daughter is an ungrateful bitch for all I've done for her. She completely wrote me out of selecting her dress."

"I think there are other things we should be prioritizing."

Perhaps she'd been keeping her sanity in check for so long during this war that she'd finally snapped, and if he had to guess it was over something stupid.

"What else is there other than the happiness of our children?" she cried, "I can't control Aimee anymore, Sesshoumaru hates me, and Naraku was my perfection creation before he had to go around doing things other than his duty."

"First of all my love," he took a serious tone to get her attention, "Naraku is not your child, Amethyst is proof you can't control any child no matter how they are raised, and you locked Sesshoumaru in the dark room for years."

Him being completely honest with how ridiculous she was being had fallen on deaf ears as she cried louder, "You're so cruel to me! Taking away my stone…I just wanted to correct him."

"It's sounding like you want him to kill you. You can have it back when all of this is over. You're not putting any child or guest of mine in there."

He was talking down to her like she was a child, but her offering InuYasha to throw Rin in there was a bit too much. He use to believe she could be trusted around members of his family as long as children weren't involved, but then he'd discovered Sesshoumaru had been put in for speaking his true feelings.

What he would give to have been out there joining the fight, but instead he was dealing with this.

"Did you see that whore he is to mate? She looks like an entitled shepard. I can't stand the bitch."

"You are the one that found her and arranged our alliance with the Sunset Isles, and she is a kind girl who is nervous to be here no thanks to you."

"That was before her mother was rude and denied my invite to tea. I've never been so disrespected. If he must have a full inuyoukai mate why couldn't it have been Kagome? Is the door honestly closed on that?"

"From what I heard you made no attempt to keep that door from shutting. We need their family's demon slayers and warriors Inukimi. Now enough of this. You're just baiting me to try and understand your brain and there is no understanding it."

She growled, "I didn't mean for that bitch to reject his offer and for him to never ask her again! I felt slighted by you that day and just wanted to play a little game. Sesshoumaru use to enjoy my games!"

"That's only because usually our enemies are the only ones playing. Get up, get out, get dressed, and get ready to greet our guests tonight."

"Then there is Kagome being with Naraku," she completely ignored his orders, "you might not let me stop Sesshoumaru from throwing away his happiness, but I have to save her."

He sighed rubbing his head, "Why? As far as I heard they aren't even that serious."

"The opposite of serious is fun and Naraku doesn't know what that is! What if he took her as a mate? I couldn't live with myself."

"If he took her as a mate she'd become the Lady of his estate, be managed under Amethyst one day, and would probably continue to find her purpose in her demon life."

"I wouldn't put it past him if he abused her, and since I created him it'd be all my fault."

Inutashio wasn't worried, "If she ever allowed herself to be abused then it would mean you're a bad mentor, and we all know that isn't true."

Finally she had gotten the compliment she wanted, that all of these dramatics had probably been for, so she sat up, "You are right about that! I just want him to give her the damn dagger like I told him to. I want to see what the two blades do together."

"I am curious as well, but since when do you care about 'my silly traditional weapons'?"

She removed herself from the bed and composed herself, "Since we have a war to survive and win my mate. Stop lounging around your bedroom and prepare yourself to receive Lord Kain."

Everything this woman said was completely insane and seriously had him rethinking all of his life choices, but at least it was over and hopefully there wouldn't be another scene like this until this whole ordeal was over and he relaxed enough to go back to finding this entertaining.

"Will you be wearing that to dinner?"

She nodded, "I'm still in mourning for all my broken dreams and aspirations. This fixes nothing."

"If anyone asks you are in mourning for all the lives lost on both sides over such a ridiculous disagreement between the wolves."

"Fine, but I'm still sitting Sesshoumaru next to Kagome at the dinner table."

Inukimi still had a scheme brewing, and the result would be her son forgiving her. She wasn't worried about the Sunset Isles as she could give them land, her precious artifacts, or even the kimonos off her back. She'd realized Kagome was the key to his happiness, and she had to make him realize that before it was too late. All of this had just made her realize that if her meddling and power was put to an actual honorable use maybe things could get accomplished around here.

Sesshoumaru had arrived back to Dragonsbane like a thief in the night not wanting to deal with a royal greeting; they could save that for the enemy. Now that he was back he couldn't help but feed his curiosity by standing in the middle of the courtyard and studying Rin. Gold eyes and white hair had been quite a dominant trait in their family, but this girl was an exception to the rule. If anyone saw her they would just assume she was human. She didn't even have fangs or claws from what he could tell. What good was this girl?

"I see. InuYasha has even managed to fail at creating us another fighter for the ranks. Does he even know if it is his?"

"Her name is Rin," Kyra sighed feeling quite weak and unimportant in Sesshoumaru's presence being much too short and plain in comparison, "and we often watch the fish together. The staff says you can see her and her father's resemblance on a new moon."

"So the fool is just revealing his night of weakness to everyone now?" he could never not be disappointed at InuYasha, "Perhaps she was conceived on that night. That would explain this."

"Lady Kagome said it's wrong to discuss the child in front of the child," she said knowing this girl would be a lot better off if it wasn't for her constantly getting negative attention.

"Kagome is no mother and should stay out of InuYasha's business," he replied coldly, but only because he still believed the hanyou didn't warrant her attention, "are you wearing that to dinner? You are to be Lady of the west one day… this isn't the Sunset Isles where you dine on the beach. I'll make sure you are provided with better silks if you don't have any."

He was quite cold to his intended even though he knew full well she didn't deserve him. She was just a kind naive girl out of her element here, but if he were to take her she would become what he needed her to be, which was a proper Lady that would sire him children that would not be anything like Rin. Now that he had his inuyoukai mate he'd been wanting he didn't need any damn Siren's Tear to insure he got what he wanted from this arrangement.

Sango stood by, also finding Sesshoumaru's words about the young girl very harsh, but she'd heard worse from him on the battlefield. She was finally dressed down in a comfortable yukata planning to take this time to both relax and tend to Kyra. Sango owed Kyra's family a great deal and had only agreed to fight with Sesshoumaru because she asked her to, and despite seeing Sesshoumaru's power she'd never let her be hurt by him.

"I understand my Lord, and don't worry I know how important this dinner is."

Sesshoumaru was well aware they were being watched as it seemed the courtyard had become everyone's place to congregate and gossip. When he inherited Dragonsbane he had a good mind to just destroy it and turn it into another room… honestly what good had this place done anyone? If his future children wanted to play outside they could go spar in the mountains and become stronger for it.

"Look at that little pup agreeing to everything he says," Inukimi growled to Kagome, "she'd probably agree to anything to get a title for herself. Pathetic really."

Kagome honestly had just been minding her own business relaxing on the bench and planning to play a little with Rin to see if she could help the child, but then she found herself stuck in another unavoidable conversation with the Lady Mother.

"Why are you wearing black?" Kagome asked really wondering where Aimee was to bail her out of this.

"Never you mind that girl just take my words seriously. She will use him and dispose of him… my precious son."

There was only one thing Kagome really hated about Kyra, and that was Kagome's inability to hate Kyra. They'd spent some time together before Sesshoumaru's arrival and the only faults the girl had Kagome once shared when she first found herself in this situation which was allowing herself to be so overwhelmed by the great dog family. Apparently in the Sunset Isles despite Kyra's father claiming the land there was no monarchy system, so the titles and mannerisms were all new to the girl. Kagome tried to help her to the best of her ability, but she didn't know a good way to tell Kyra to not take Sesshoumaru's shit.

"She's a kind girl my Lady," Kagome told her, "I get along with her quite well. She is just agreeing to everything to try and learn the customs and I'm sure she will be good for him. They will be nice and comfortable together."

He would also not have to worry about her wanting to become human one day.

"She's not your friend she is your competition. You were created for Sesshoumaru, so by what right does he have to take another."

Kagome stood up finding that there was no talking Inukimi down from this. She would always wonder what if regarding her decision to be not be his mate, but he was mating for political reasons and she had moved on. There was more to life than worrying about what man you'd tie yourself down to for life.

"I'll find something for Rin to wear," she heard Aimee saying to InuYasha as they also entered the courtyard, "just file your damn claws. You're not going to ruin your suit with those unmanageable things!"

"I'm a damn adult!" he shouted back at her, "I know how to put clothes on without ripping it. Worry about your ugly ass dress."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were finally close enough to be able to hear each other, and it seemed one of them was not in a good mood today.

"Why are you wasting resources on clothing?" Sesshoumaru asked the two of them, "literally no one cares about a union between bastards."

Since Kagome had sparked InuYasha back to life earlier he was ready to give his older brother a piece of his mind, but he was interrupted.

"Can you find another time to be a complete asshole?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru reuniting him with her piercing blue eyes.

He hadn't heard that voice in quite a while, and even longer since he felt such attitude laced within it. Unlike her though, he didn't allow his thoughts to linger on her and on what could have been.

"Hold your tongue Kagome," Sesshoumaru warned, "If it weren't for Lord Kain arriving tonight I wouldn't be here for this."

His eyes then dangerously darted to Amethyst, "It honestly won't be long until your precious mother has a bad dream and decides to cancel this whole thing, so I don't know why you're wasting your time."

"Don't forget she's your mother as well and I haven't come here to be disrespected by an uptight poodle such as yourself. We just came here to collect Rin."

She gave InuYasha a look to tell him this was not the time to be drawn into this family drama, especially in front of his daughter, so he came forward and scooped her up.

"Stay away from that man Rin," InuYasha told her, "he is just father's tool and doesn't have much sense."

Of course it made him worry for the future. Sesshoumaru was the heir, so the day his father died they'd all be at his mercy. Perhaps him and Amethyst should take what they had of their fortune while it was available and buy a place away from here to not put up with him anymore. Didn't matter if they lived together or apart their brother had made it clear they weren't wanted here.

"I'm not the one yelling obscenities and disgracing myself," Sesshoumaru was of course referring to Kagome.

"Don't worry I'm collecting her as well so we can all be spared of you," Aimee growled, "Kagome Lord Naraku is here to see you."

"What business would he have with her?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know.

He was well aware she'd met with many of the Lords and Ladies of the land to better understand it, but he couldn't imagine Naraku suffering her company. Other than when he wanted something Naraku was quite a no nonsense man.

"Haven't you heard?" Aimee looked thrilled to deliver news he wouldn't approve of, "He is quite smitten with _your_ little Kagome here, and she probably doesn't have to tell him to stop being an asshole."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but respond with a low growl. It wasn't because of any feelings for her he had once had, but because Amythest had been correct in her statement. Whether or not she refused to be his mate… she was _his_ , and he didn't like the idea of her consorting with Naraku. That creature could be an opportunist when he needed to be and perhaps he thought he could prove invaluable during this war and with one of their invaluable inuyoukai females on his arm he could get a position here at Dragonsbane. Not likely, _his_ Kagome was not to be used that way. He'd rather her be with any other Lord in their land or even a human since she seemed so hell bent on returning to her previous form.

"I'll go to him then," Kagome said ignoring the fact that Aimee was attempting to stir up drama, "I'll see you all at dinner."

His arm, her wrist.

Kagome couldn't ignore that spark returning as he'd grabbed her wrist on the way out. She took a moment to let herself be taken back to when his touch would always get an emotion out of her, but then it sunk in just how disrespectful he was being.

"Let me go Sesshoumaru," she whispered preparing to cut his hand off if she needed to.

"You were disrespectful to your Lord earlier and failed to apologize."

"Didn't you once tell me it was okay to strike your Lord if you intended to win? I think the same can apply to words."

"My Lord she has somewhere to be," Kyra tried to chime in.

"Quiet," he snapped at his intended, "Lady Kagome is an abomination that continues to believe she can make up the rules as she goes despite the times we're living in. It's best someone finally reigns her in Kyra… unless you want to wind up like my last intended. Why don't you tell her all about that Kagome?"

Kagome's fangs were now piercing her bottom lip, "I think that was a different circumstance Sesshoumaru. One we shouldn't be discussing in front of guests, don't you agree?"

No one outside of the family was aware that it had been Kagome who killed Lady Ayame. There seemed to be no reason to give anyone a full account of what had happened when the wolf bitch had been the one in the wrong, and could cause tensions if Kagome was going to one day become a diplomat for them… since their father clearly wasn't well suited for it, but at this moment he didn't care. He wanted to justify his attitude towards Kagome to his intended.

"I'm disrespectful to you every time I see your ugly mug," Amethyst chimed in, "why keep her?"

"Unlike her I try to not acknowledge the two of you… so then Kagome will be you be apologizing?"

"I have nothing to apologize for. You were being an asshole and I decided to let you know."

"Then you'll have to keep Lord Naraku waiting longer," he noted.

No she wouldn't. She wasn't going to be treated like a child.

For the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru had been caught off guard, because he honestly hadn't been expecting her of all people at this time to strike him, but he closed his eyes once her knuckles made contact with his jaw. Once he got over his failure to predict an attack his eyes went red. At first, like any enemy that wanted to do that to him, he thought about ripping her to pieces before remembering that she was his. His thoughts quickly went to all the impure things he wanted to do to her to bring her back to heel.

"Bitch," he roared readying his hand to pin her, to hurt her, to do what his inner beast wanted him to do before his body completely froze.

That damn witchcraft was keeping him from his desires again, and for once he was grateful. Angry that Inukimi was once again easy to resort to using her dark powers on him and that Kagome would get the last attack in, but a little bit relieved his savage side was given time to rest before he dishonored himself in front of Kyra.

"That is quite enough out of all of you," the Lady Mother declared, "I shouldn't have to remind a single one of you how important tonight's dinner is and I won't have you showing up with broken limbs, bruises, and dirt on your clothing. Kyra get your intended under control."

Despite everything that had just happened, of course, it had to the the Lady Mother whom got the last word in all of it. Kagome just stared Sesshoumaru down before leaving. She was in no mood for a fight. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, would love to put Kagome in her place just to prevent her from going to that monster.

"Her with Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked his mother when she and the bastards had cleared out, "was this your doing?"

Inukimi simply shook her head, "It was her doing when she rejected you and you allowed it."

"Is she a former flame of yours?" Kyra asked her intended nervously not looking forward to being put in the middle in all of this if her thoughts were true.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "She is no one."

" _Just mine."_

Kagome met with Lord Naraku in the Sun Room, which was the complete opposite of the Luna Room being right across the hallway, but filled with windows hanging over the edge of the mountain. Wherever there was a bit of wall to be found it was painted with a cheery yellow color, and in the middle there was a low traditional table where tea was served. This was Kagome's least favorite tea room, and the paint did nothing for her to relax her. The windows not only showed how high up they were, which Kagome could handle on the Sky Bridge and other rooms due a lot of stone as support for the building design, it created an ungodly amount of heat during the day.

"You seem unnerved," Naraku commented already on his knees looking quite comfortable in the heat from the setting sun even wearing a purple robe over his silks.

" _I was dealing with a complete asshole that wouldn't let me go...among other things,"_ she thought to herself as she sat down for some tea, "I just don't like this room. I use to have clean the windows in here and was scared of leaning too hard on the glass and falling through."

"I'm sure it's strong glass Kagome," his red eyes narrowed, "I figured you wouldn't want to travel far from your room. The strong smell of grass tells me you were elsewhere, however."

"The courtyard. It seems a lot of the family enjoys it so it's the best way to find someone."

She found Naraku quite attractive, in a dark dangerous way. Perhaps between him and Sesshoumaru it was becoming obvious that she was attracted to that sort of thing. His red eyes, on the other hand, were much like the Sun Room… close to what she enjoyed, but made her nervous.

"I see, and who was it you were trying to find?"

"InuYasha's daughter and the Lady Mother," Kagome had lied about the second part as she'd been hoping Sesshoumaru would appear there so she could make sure he was still well not aware he would have been such a jerk.

He rolled his eyes, "She should have alerted you I was here sooner. I already greeted her."

"How long have you been waiting for me my Lord?"

She and Naraku got along quite well, but he got annoyed easily and she didn't want him thinking she'd purposely left him waiting.

"A couple hours, but calm yourself I had business to take care of. You are just the perfect way to end it my lovely."

"You know you can flatter me by saying nice things all day, but your voice always tells me differently… Mr Lovely," she picked on him with a smirk.

Naraku had never really attempted to show interest in a female, so perhaps his words and the way he said them weren't enough for her, but yet she was still around. As long as she kept coming back to him he was fine with the progress he'd been making in this relationship. She was the perfect girl to have on his arm being a pure inuyoukai like his superiors and it didn't hurt she was quite attractive. No matter what the end result of this relationship was he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her.

When he had first met Kagome he'd come up with this plan rather quickly. She seemed to be a favorite of Lord Inutashio for whatever reason, so he was well aware he could remind the dogs of who he was and just how valuable he was if he was involved with her. That was all this was meant to be, but then he discovered Kagome use to be a human and was converted to an inuyoukai to be Sesshoumaru's perfect mate. For whatever reason she wasn't with Sesshoumaru, but just the fact that she was meant for him made her more attractive to him. He admitted it was almost becoming an obsession, because having her felt like he was stealing from the dogs, and he was a man who acknowledged and accepted his flaws. Meaning if just a small part of himself wanted her then he would have her.

Kagome enjoyed the relationship for completely different reasons. Being so far away from Dragonsbane had been hard on her since it'd always been her home, and Naraku was really the only one to take an interest in her when she wasn't on the field tending to her duties and Inukimi wasn't around. Unlike Sesshoumaru and the others no amount of demon blood in her veins could make her enjoy loneliness. Discovering Naraku's origin story about how he was once a human that Inukimi turned into a hanyou had been creepy, but seemed to endear him to her more. They were both unnatural creations operating in an unfamiliar world of demon politics, and she thought that made him a suitable partner.

"I can't stay long," Kagome continued with a frown, "apparently tonight is going to be a traditional eastern dinner, which means me in a kimono, which means a long time getting dressed and Aimee won't have time to help me, so I'll have to rely on one of my maids and they're not use to it."

"Ah the trouble with being a youkai Lady. You're expected to fight as well as a male, but at the same time must still waste precious hours dressing and being polite. I don't think I've seen you in a ceremonial kimono before, so it will be a nice sight before I leave."

"Leave? You're staying for the wedding."

He shook his head, "As I said I talked with the Lady Mother earlier, and she'd prefer me to return to the Claw. She believes it's foolish to keep all the powerful Lords of the lands under the same roof despite the ceasefire, and I have to agree."

"Please don't agree with her on anything even if it is tactical," Kagome interjected, "she is mad about us seeing each other for whatever reason. If she organized tonight's dinner I doubt we'll even be seated anywhere next to each other."

"It's fine Kagome," he reached forward and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "the Lady Mother created me and owns the land I rule over so I have to obey her, but she can't tell me who to love. This war will end eventually, and no matter what happens the two of us will still be standing."

Love? That word became quite strange to her all of a sudden. Normally when she thought about romance she would describe everything as feelings, because that left everything vague as she didn't want to admit falling for anyone. Especially a certain white haired romantic interest from three years ago. Speaking of Sesshoumaru… never once during any of that had they used the word love, and that man proposed to be her mate, but here was Naraku being quite forward with the term. It felt refreshing even if he wasn't talking about her, but honestly who else would he be talking about?

"You know it gets on my nerves when you talk like that," she whispered.

"What? That I love you?" he asked setting his eyes on her.

Could he read minds or something. His eyes didn't leave her at all even as her cheeks went scarlet.

"What? You know what it is and you're just trying to change the subject! Talking about this war as though it doesn't matter. No one likes seeing anyone die because of this stupidity, and if I could do anything to stop it I would."

" _You really don't know me that well do you Kagome?"_ Naraku thought to himself, _"Every dead body on the field of battle is all my doing, and is important fodder for Kagura's army of the dead."_

"I understand, but you aren't in too much of a position to do anything," he said instead, "much like me you have your orders and you must follow them. It'd be a waste for a perfect flower like you to have your petals ripped apart before your time. Both I and the dogs know this. Now I believe I got ahead of myself by admitting my feelings for you and you completely ignored it. Perhaps cruel women like you is why my flattery is so unbecoming."

"I heard you," she sighed, "I just didn't want you to get away with being a jerk is all, but glad to hear it."

"Glad to hear it? Seems I'm rubbing off on you, because I can't be annoyed when that is probably how I would have responded."

He got a smile out of her with that line. If only these were the old days and he could just claim her and have her, but it seemed he would have to put some work in to get that beautiful blue eyed fly into his web.

"If this is truly the last time we'll be seeing each other for a little while then I won't let you leave here unsatisfied. You've been the perfect companion these last few years and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think a great deal of you and find you to be one of the best looking and honorable men in these lands."

"Honorable? You really haven't been out much if you think there is an honorable demon to be found in the west. Good thing you haven't met Yura. You would have ran away from all of us with contempt in your heart and that's not a good look on you."

Naraku took a moment to remember how much he enjoyed killing that bitch.

"It's also helpful that you're a person I can yell at, and instead of getting all huffy you sip your tea and explain why you're in the right while thinking about how compared to me you'll always be wrong."

"If you enjoy the way we argue then that must mean you enjoy it when we are peace, so there is probably no more point in putting it off."

" _Is this happening again?"_ Kagome quickly asked herself, "Putting it off?"

"Don't pretend to be dumb when you get nervous. I don't bite… hard," he smirked.

"You can bite me all you want," she stated before mentally beating herself up for saying the dumbest thing ever… maybe he was right, "it's your words that make me nervous… yet kind of excited."

If his words could make her such a mess he couldn't help but think of what she'd be like in the bedroom.

"Then be excited, because I'd like you to be my wife Kagome. I'd prefer you to be my mate and be by my side for as long as we live, but since we are both abominations in our own way I saw it fitting to do it in whatever style we wish."

She'd only been a demon for four years yet had been proposed to twice now. Unlike before, however, she wasn't given a whole day to come up with a decision. He was asking her now and his tone and the way he stared at her made it clear her decision was expected. Despite the limited deadline his offer seemed to have a lot more choices. She didn't even have to become his mate if she didn't want to. He seemed to just want her company, which she had been enjoying.

"I don't have to decide if I become your wife or mate this moment do I?" she asked, "being a man's mate is a big decision after all."

"I understand hence why I leave it to you to decide. I'll be happy with whatever you want to do, but I'd still like to know if you would take me."

"I'm not dodging you," she quickly told him, "just wanting things to be clear. What if I decided to take Lord Inutashio up on his offer and return human?"

She was even pulling out the deal breaker from the last proposal.

"Then maybe he'll be kind enough to share his secret and I can join you. It'd be cruel to let you age while I sit by remembering how beautiful you were when you said yes."

"Fine."

"Fine?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Was I supposed to be more formal about it?" she smirked at him, "I didn't think that was the kind of people we are when we are together. I can't really deny a powerful man like you who would throw all of Inukimi's hard work away for me."

" _Come now my lovely that was the point. I thought you were smarter than that,"_ he mused taking her hand into his, "Then thank you for not allowing a perfect specimen like yourself break my heart. It's the only human thing I have afterall."

"Now you're just making it creepy when you use words like specimen," she rolled her eyes at him, "we have a problem though. I don't know when you were planning on having this oh so joyous occasion, but I'd like to not distract from Aimee's day as much as she hates it by announcing it before or shortly after their mating ceremony, and I wouldn't feel comfortable having it during the war. I'd like to wait until things have calmed down."

"If that is what you wish Kagome," he said though he hated that he couldn't have his two favorite things at the same time, which was Kagome and chaos.

"I also won't be seeing you at the Claw. Like you said we have our orders and apparently if peace doesn't come after Inutashio's meeting with Kain he'd like me to stay in Dragonsbane. He said I'd be helpful if he invites guests over to try and get more allies. Really I think he is just looking for an excuse to send Inukimi back to Death Claw, but I have been feeling homesick."

"If you truly have this place in your heart then I'll make the wait worth your while. While the Lady Mother has been here inflicting her special brand of crazy upon all of you I've been doing my best to keep things in order in her territory. I plan to earn myself a position here at Dragonsbane, and hopefully when it is all over this can still be your home. The Claw never seemed to suit you."

"Everyone from the Claw acts like they are tougher than the dogs here, but don't be fooled. It takes a lot to survive this place. Trust me."

To him Kagome seemed to be clay in his hands, but she was beginning to feel guilty about what she had just done. At least Sesshoumaru got off with a simple no right away while Naraku might have to wait a bit longer to get a true answer out of her. He had already said just being married would be enough, so she would agree to that for now, but honestly it could be years before the two of them even saw each other again. It gave her plenty of time to think about her options and change her mind if she wanted to, but unlike the night she gave Sesshoumaru her decision Naraku seemed to have different standards.

Her eyes widened as she could feel the sash on her yukata becoming loose.

"What are you doing?" she asked grabbing his hand to stop him from pulling it open.

"Kukuku come now Kagome," he smirked still trying to pull at it, "you already made it clear I won't be seeing my intended for some time now and under our circumstance do you really need to be virtuous on our wedding or mating night?"

She wasn't quick enough and her sash was completely untied and laying next to her, but she still pulled her yukata tightly holding it together with her own hands, "A girl in my circumstances might want to. I have things to do tonight."

"It won't hurt if that's what you're worried about, and I believe soon you have to take it off anyway."

Her hands holding it closed could only do so much as his hand was already on her thigh exploring. His touch felt cold, but her body seemed to be working against that as her insides were on fire… or maybe it was just this damn room she couldn't tell.

"I don't think it's right," she whispered despite his lips finding her neck moving her willing hands away from her yukata letting it fall.

"Why my lovely? You're not a maid anymore. You're not the one who has to clean up after… I'm a man most likely going back into war. Give me something nice to think about. After all, I might not be coming back to you no matter hard I try."

"Please don't ruin this by talking about that," she frowned looking away but he saw opportunity.

"I apologize… I'd never ruin something as beautiful as this," he smirked finally gazing upon her full body as her hands relaxed and the garb fell.

"Are you sure?" she was now the one asking him if this was okay.

"It will be safe and no one will ever find out… I have my ways Kagome," he noted not planning on leaving her with his bastard child.

Despite the great memories he planned on leaving with he was hoping to see her the same when he returned.

His lips moved from her neck to her lips, but only for a moment not having too much interest in claiming a woman that way as he pushed her body down on to the pillows for a better view and better access.

Kagome just didn't feel like this was right. She liked Naraku and agreed that there was no reason or personal beliefs she had that needed her to be a virgin until she was married, but sneaking around like this and doing it under her Lord's roof? This just wasn't like her, but her damn body wanted more of his cold touch and didn't want to fight back anticipating the next step.

Of course, any excitement she had flew out the window when she heard the door opening.

She hadn't been able to prepare for it since the scent she was picking up was much too similar to Naraku's, but still she pushed him away and wrapped her Yukata tightly around herself when Kagura entered.

"What could you possibly want?" Naraku growled with a lot of contempt telling Kagura before they came up here that no matter how long they stayed in Dragonsbane he planned on at least getting this far with Kagome.

Kagura just looked upon the two of them with a look of distaste as she would have thought he would have gotten his lust out of his system by now. Apparently she'd come too early and now she'd have hell to pay for it later.

"Our Royal Highness the Lady Mother wants to have another word with you," Kagura told him quickly, "she says it's urgent."

"Meaning it's nothing important," he said standing up forced to fulfill his duties and entertain the bitch that created him.

"I really have to get going," Kagome needed no excuse to stand up quickly and grab her sash to fix her yukata for the whole ten step journey back to the Luna Room, "We'll have to see each other at dinner."

Naraku walked forward planning on leaving the room first, but yet still pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Hold your head up high when you return to your room," he told her, "eventually I will have you, and when I do feeling guilty or ashamed will do you a disservice. You would have enjoyed yourself."

With that he was gone, and probably wouldn't have another chance to get Kagome alone like that during the rest of his time here. She wondered if the interruption was because Inukimi truly did have eyes and ears everywhere, or if it was the universe supporting the idea that it would have been the wrong place or time for that sort of thing.

Whatever it was she felt kind of grateful. She still didn't know if Naraku was the one her heart should have belonged to. After all, she'd prefer to be the one doing the heart possessing around here.

Author's Notes: For these notes I would really like to ask a question of fic writers and the Sess/Kag community. When I was writing the last scene I was really tempted to just let Naraku and Kagome have their consensual fun. Kagome is going to inherit no lands and really isn't anyone of high importance in this family she's pretty much been adopted into so there wouldn't be much consequence to it or her status. This is a Sess/Kag fic so whatever her and Naraku have it's highly predictable that it won't end happily, but there is always this nagging thing in my head that says 'she should be doing this with sess put your love of the nar/kag pairing aside'. I've never written a purely Sess/Kag fic where Kagome has had sex with someone before Sesshoumaru, and honestly I don't think I've read a fanfic where that has been the case either. Is it really that big of a deal if Kagome loses her virginity to someone other than Sesshoumaru despite being the object of desire to another? Does it ruin the fanfic for you? Let me know cause I'm curious if it would have changed anything if Kagura didn't interrupt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had to be perfection. The Lady Mother was well aware of what needed to be done for tonight's dinner, so she'd attempted to pull it all together and act like a true Lady for once and make sure there were no dramatics tonight, no actions that could offend any of the guests, and most importantly everyone's dress had to be perfect. Despite Amethyst having to get into her own clothing Inukimi wasn't going to dare get a human to help her, or actually attempt to dress herself like a low level peasant girl.

"Why black?" Aimee was curious as she prepared one of many dark kimono layers.

It seemed odd that her mother was going with such a choice, but at least the black and the grey layers would go together quite well and give it this strange choice some eloquence.

"My mate is aroused by the color," the Lady Mother simply uttered as she stared at herself in the mirror keeping her true reasoning to herself since apparently she had to act 'normal' tonight, "perhaps it reminds him that I will die one day, but if anyone asks I'm mourning the lost souls of both sides of the battlefield. My mate is an idiot most of the time, but can be clever when I need him to be."

Amethyst shook her head, "Aren't you worried you will be perceived as deceptive? Sorry your Ladyship, but not even your own family let alone Lord Kain would believe you give a damn about anyone this war has claimed. Not even your own children."

Inukimi's eyes lit up. She hadn't thought about that.

"You're right! I'll mourn my broken heart later. Take these away… brighter colors. I can't appear weak. If there is one thing I'm not it's deceptive."

Aimee sighed deeply wishing that she hadn't said anything as she packed away all the black layers and went with vivid blue colors for her Ladyship. She, on the other hand, would have to break down and go with purples, violet, and pinks for her layers. Amethyst was her name, so she'd make it painfully obvious so no one felt embarrassed if they forgot her name if she was addressed. She doubted anyone would find interest in her or her intended, but they had both claimed plenty of lives in war so it was expected of them to be there to answer any questions asked of them.

"Hopefully you've been pulled out of the war long term," Inukimi had pretty much thrown what she'd been dressed in previously to the ground in a crumpled up mess, "but no matter what don't let this tragedy force you to forget your true skill. Tell me there are no disasters coming our way."

By that Inukimi meant she forced Amethyst to waste her valuable time earlier to find out what everyone was wearing tonight to make sure everything was suitable.

"Lord Inutashio is wearing his usual ceremonial garb to represent his status," Aimee spoke slowly with contempt in her voice to make sure her mother was aware how annoyed she was, "same with Sesshoumaru. InuYasha, on the other hand, has decided his hankimono and hakama will be all red since it's his favorite color, but to me it looks like a massacre."

"Indeed, but if you are to be my shining purple jewel tonight he might as well stick to a solid color. The bitch?"

"Kyra will be wearing plain colors as well, but her kimono layers will be representing the the Sunset Isles colors of orange and purple. Kagome apparently is going with a very light mint green, so it shouldn't be too offensive to you, with some pink and light blue. Naraku will be going with grey, perhaps to show his importance, but what exactly he'll be wearing I couldn't tell you. Can we get this done so I can dress now?"

Inukimi nodded running everything through her head. The immediate family not counting bastards had already welcomed Lord Kain, so he, his accompanying female, and daughter were already settling in their rooms getting dressed for dinner. Seating arrangements had already been planned, but even though it'd be an eastern dinner the organization would still be done the western way. Before dinner everyone would gather in the sitting room and they would be asked to go into the dining room two at a time depending on importance. Most people believed Inukimi spent most of her time at Death Claw to get away from her mate, which was far from the truth because she loved torturing him… really it was to get away from these mundane duties the Lady of the house had to fulfill.

"Did you really sit Kagome and Sesshoumaru next to each other?" Amethyst asked, "isn't that just a recipe for disaster. You saw how they acted in the courtyard today."

"My memory isn't bad Aimee! If I recall you are the one that started that, but don't be ashamed like mother like daughter after all."

Amethyst had never been so insulted in all of her life, but she'd have to endure it till this evening was over. Still she made sure to not be gentle as she tied all the layers around her mother making sure they'd stay.

"Kagome doesn't even have to go you know. I think you're scheming something."

"I'm not scheming just mending, besides Kagome has to come. My mate has big plans for her. He probably plans on sending me back home, and until Kyra either gets her aspirations destroyed or is broken in someone has to run this estate. Do you think dinners like this just organize themselves?"

"I wouldn't know since we received no guests at Death Claw. Apparently there was a grand dinner like this once, but no one left alive."

"Things were much easier back then. Why war with your enemies when you can poison them all? Apparently my ways aren't honorable, but if the boys want to go out and die because they'd rather wave big swords around then who am I stop them?"

Sango was the one that helped dressed Kyra trying to act as a familiar face to calm the girl down. She could tell she was quite uncomfortable in this new land and culture, but apparently this mating arrangement meant a great things for the Sunset Isles. Sango, in her opinion, really wished their people could just stick to themselves and not be dragged into a foreign war. Was land and power in this crazy place really worth any of this?

"I don't want to go," Kyra frowned closing her eyes not wanting to look in the mirror.

"You have to," Sango said working the demon's obi, "you are the only one here representing the Isles and that kind of thing is important to the demon Lord whose soldiers we've been killing."

"That's the same reason InuYasha and Aimee have to be there. Sounds less like a peace talk and more like a way to get everyone who is accountable together to be massacred."

"Stop," Sango put her hands on her shoulders, "no one is going to hurt you. I'll be right outside the dining hall no one will touch you."

"I want to go home Sango. I honestly don't think this is going to work… he doesn't like me. I think he even hates me."

"He doesn't Kyra. I've spent more time with him this year than anyone else and he spoke highly about how perfect you are for him. He is just stuck in his ways and expects everyone to conform to them, but he doesn't expect anything too compromising from you so don't worry. You'll do fine."

"He doesn't expect anything much from me is what you're saying. That's what most men think of me, and honestly if I had to guess Lady Kagome is more suited to what he is looking for."

"Trust me she is not," Sango shook her head, "during our time together he told me many things about many of the faces we've seen here. He is mad at his father for not being as strong and commanding as he once was, he hates his mother, he only acknowledges his bastard siblings as fodder for the war, but not once has he ever said anything about Lady Kagome."

"That isn't reassuring. Flames shine brighter while hidden, and I couldn't go back home with my head held high if my mother found out another woman was chosen over me."

"If he holds a flame for her she carries not even a candle for him. I didn't want to say anything about it, because it's none of mine or your business but there is a tea room with a lot of windows that is visible from the end of the Sky Bridge and I saw her with Lord Naraku. I couldn't see much, but she was practically naked and he was on top of her. From what I heard I doubt a girl like her would have relations with him if they weren't already close."

That gave Kyra a little bit of hope. Maybe if Sesshoumaru showed any more interest towards Kagome she could tell him about what Sango saw, but she hoped she never felt the need to take the low road and gossip about a girl that had been nothing but kind to her. Being new to this whole system she was still unaware of where Kagome ranked in all of this, but she was unmated and such a rumor could really hurt her reputation.

Sango had seen a lot of despair in the western lands due to the war and it was hard to compare it to the drama of the upper class demons, but her heart went out to Kyra. Kyra's mother was a piece of work and could honestly give Inukimi a run for her money, and had constantly called her daughter ugly and set her expectations for her relationship with Sesshoumaru low by saying she should make sure to have as many children as possible to be valuable. It was such a shame, because what most didn't know is Kyra was actually quite powerful and meant for the battlefield… not this. This would only make her weaker.

The demon slayer was also unnerved by seeing Naraku among today's guests. When she was told she would serve in the fight with the west she knew there was a chance she'd come across the hanyou, but she didn't foresee him treating with the dog pack Kyra would soon be joining. She was well aware of who and what Naraku was and she planned on keeping her friend far away from him.

She, like Kyra, also thought Kagome seemed kind and had a good head on her shoulder, so it was odd she'd be consorting with Naraku. In Sango's opinion it was likely Naraku could have raped her, but Sango wouldn't dare spread that rumor around. It was easier to say Kagome was unvirtuous or a whore than to go against Naraku.

"Yes Kagura that is how upset with you I am," Naraku glared at his ward as he squeezed her external heart that he'd been holding in his palm.

The wind demoness, who'd simply come by to unpack his dinner clothing, was on the ground clutching at her chest struggling to breath. She was Naraku's own creation, therefore, he had the power to eliminate her life and torture her whenever he felt like it. She'd been hoping he wouldn't bring her heart with him on this trip, because he was keeping his incarnations secret from the Lady Mother. He didn't want her to know he could create life, so if anyone asked Kagura was his bastard daughter he took pity on while the rest of his creations hid in the shadows.

Finally the pain stopped, "I apologize. I thought you were done, and she did say yes to your proposal so-

"Don't question a man who was interrupted in that state," his voice was menacing as he put the heart away, "I intended to have an audience Kagura. Hence why I chose that room, and still you found a way to interrupt us."

"You made it clear when we arrived that anything the Lady Mother wants she gets to not raise suspicion."

"I was about to pluck the petals off that beautiful blossom, and you know what it was ruined for? For the bitch to remind me to give that stupid blade to Kagome for the third time to this month."

Kagura just didn't get it. If Kagura had interrupted Naraku torturing someone to death she'd understand this reaction, but over mating? Since when did her master have such lust for a woman? She knew he enjoyed stealing an inuyoukai away from the dogs, but that notion must have evolved into obsession for him to be acting like this. Obsession was the word since she was pretty sure he was incapable of love.

"I won't make that mistake again my master," she said composing herself and getting up, "but the mission was accomplished. I don't know if any maids or a dog saw, but I know Sango did."

"Sango?" Naraku asked with a smirk, "that might have been all we needed. I knew that business with her family would eventually pay off."

"You never told me how you knew that girl. She is a foreigner."

"Just know Kagura that in this game there are many players therefore many cards to be dealt. You just experienced the hand I have to deal with you, and you'd be a fool to not think I have one for the demon slayer, and now I have one for Kagome."

Now if only she could get him to show all his cards so she could prepare for the future, "What about Lord Inutashio?"

"I highly doubt this dinner will go the way we want, but soon our need for this war will end. Kagome is going to remain at Dragonsbane so you can use the bodies of the dead and I'll absorb the ones of the living now that she is out of the way. It won't be long now."

His mother had put a lot of work into making this dinner a success, so Sesshoumaru was inclined to give the woman some credit as she properly shuffled guests from the sitting room into the dining room in correct order corresponding with their status.

This meant Sesshoumaru went in shortly after Lord Kain since he was only the heir to Dragonsbane, but the small shred of respect that he had for his mother went out the window when he saw the small cards on the table showing where they were to sit. He was placed at the end of the table far away from important discussion, and to top it all off it seemed he'd be next to Kagome instead of his intended. Clearly his mother was meddling again, and Sesshoumaru was already quite content with the notion of ignoring Kagome since the way his inner beast reacted to her earlier was not appropriate. The best solution for this whole thing would be to ignore the girl flat out so he could strain his ears to hear what his father and Kain discussed, and that was what he intended on doing.

Kagome would be one of the last people to enter coming in with Kyra since they were of the lowest rank at the moment since Kyra was yet to get her title and it wasn't public knowledge as to why Kagome was a Lady. She didn't even notice whose company she'd be forced to suffer at first as she took in the beauty of the dining room. Normally this room adopted the western ways and had a high table with plenty of chairs and fine china, but tonight it was a low table with silk pillows to sit upon, paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and bright red flower arrangements.

"This is beautiful your Ladyship," Kagome complimented Inukimi and was about to continue gushing over the decorations before she noticed Naraku was on the already occupied north side of the table sitting next to Kyra while there was only one seat open to her.

Well that was just great! Kagome had done a great job hiding it this evening and the beautiful dining room had only been a brief distraction to the fact that she didn't want to be here. When Naraku had her in a vulnerable position earlier she couldn't say no to his advances as she'd been quite consensual in response, but now that time had gone by she felt pretty low about herself. It had nothing to do with Naraku… he was attractive, had made a decent proposal, and seemed to do what he needed to make her feeling comfortable, and he had been correct in stating it wouldn't be morally compromising if she were to indulge herself for once, but it just wasn't the right time or place. If he wanted to take her under the roof of Dragonsbane he'd have to do it when they were properly married and in a better room to her liking. Just because she wasn't a maid anymore enforcing her standards upon her underlings didn't mean this place could become a brothel!

This low feeling would not be any better being placed next to Sesshoumaru, who she was convinced hated her now. Sure it was her who called him asshole after not seeing him for so long, but if it had a bill and had feathers it was an asshole duck.

They'd be eating with chopsticks tonight, and that made Kagome nervous. She'd grown up with and been trained in the western ways, so this would be a new experience. It seemed she would need Sesshoumaru for some advice, because simply not eating wasn't an option. She didn't want any of the visitors to think anything was wrong with the food after all.

"Sesshoumaru you were correct earlier," Kagome spoke softly as one of the five glasses in front of her were filled with water, "I should have held my tongue. Especially when your intended was present and you just got back from fighting for all of us. I apologize."

She showed him all the respect she could muster, but never once in her words did she say calling him an asshole was wrong. It was just the wrong time and place.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he took a sip from his water. The way drinks would work would be a mixture of both cultures. There was always a glass for water, a small white tea cup for some warm freshly brewed tea, and three wine glasses for different wine to go with different courses. Of course, there were no humans at this event so it was expected tonight's wine would be quite strong.

It seemed she'd have to go for the full apology.

"I apologize sincerely my Lord. I was in the wrong and you didn't deserve that. I hope you can forgive me."

He put his water glass back deciding he would wait for wine. He wasn't particularly thirsty.

" _That son of a bitch is ignoring me!"_ Kagome couldn't believe it.

They'd gone this long without seeing one another and their first meeting resulted in a fight and now he was going to play immature games, and due to the importance of this dinner she was stuck in a position where she couldn't call him out for being a TRUE asshole. Now how to get his attention without digging her claws into him or breaking her wine glasses over his head? He probably expected her to be quiet and stalking Naraku with her eyes… she wouldn't give him what he expected.

As per usual with a dinner like this wine and food seemed to just appear in front of them as the kitchens were quite far from the dining room to prevent them from being able to smell the food and the servants being quick to serve it. It seemed the first course would be white rice and grilled pork that'd been marinated and smoked all day. Like all courses in a demon household there was an option between cooked meat and raw meat, and not once since becoming demon had Kagome tasted the raw meat Sesshoumaru raved about, and he was aware. Time to get his attention.

Gracefully Kagome reached on to the tray offered by the servant and gifted herself with three thick cuts of raw pork with enough rice to absorb the juices. This would get a reaction.

Indeed it did, but that didn't mean he would speak with her yet. It had been no mystery while she was a semi prisoner of his she didn't eat any of the raw meat he forced upon her and despite how much he tried to talk to her into it throughout the years she'd refused to even try it.

Her admitting to him that raw meat was the proper food for a demon would be enough for him to accept her apology.

Wine had come and gone as well as important conversations on the other side of the table, and both of them probably looked like fools intently staring at Kagome's food until she finally brought it to her lips and took a bite. Her demon pallette accepted it as fresh and not much different than raw fish, but her human brain was crying about how slimy it was going down.

"I now accept you as my equal," Sesshoumaru nodded as her finally tasting it was enough for him, "and I will accept you apology."

"I don't know if there is an etiquette for chopsticks and I don't want to mess up," she quickly blurted out what she wanted from him before he could ignore her again.

"Don't drop them," he simply told her not thinking Lord Kain would be too interested in the table manners of an obscure inuyoukai Lady of the west.

Kagome finally got a good look at the infamous Lord Kain. She'd only seen the white tigers in their true form, so this was a bit of a new sight to her. The man seemed to have a demanding presence with eyes that flicked back and forth from guest to guest with a body as scary as Inutashio's. He had white neko ears that were hidden underneath his long white hair, his eyes a dull blue, and his fangs were not scarce at all being quite apparent. Next to him was a white fluffy eared wolf demoness that seemed to be from no clans around here, but probably was the one that talked Kain into joining on this war.

"Is he mated to that wolf?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru in a whisper.

He shook his head fearing that Kagome's journey hadn't informed her of much, "They share a bed together, but that isn't his mate. She is a temporary breeder. The girl next to her is Kain's intended."

So incest was accepted by the white tigers, because earlier the white tiger female, who was younger than both Kagome and Kyra, was introduced as Kain's daughter. She seemed bored to be here simply playing with her diamond bracelet watching it shine under light while consuming a few glasses of demon wine. If Kagome were expected to become her father's mate she probably wouldn't want to be sober long.

"They mate with members of their family to keep their bloodline pure, but introduce a strong demon female breeder every once in a while to give their genetics a boost. When they aren't fighting us they are breeding to fight in another war for more land."

More territory meant more freedom to mate their daughters and mothers days on end with no interruption or judgement. Sesshoumaru was rather disgusted by them and found no honor in how they grew their armies and claimed their land.

"Another reason we prefer you off the battlefield," Sesshoumaru let her know, "if you showed your abilities and were captured you'd probably become a breeder. That wolf demoness is most likely his captive and once he moves on to another breeder or his daughter one of her sons will claim her to start the process again."

Kagome not only found that disgusting, but wanted to throw up at the notion they had to host and have peace talks with these creatures. She was not one to judge other cultures, but she was pretty sure it should be frowned upon to force once powerful demon females into sexual slavery for the rest of their lives… but then again she still hadn't been exposed to many demon males to know if there was a moral code to this sort of thing.

"Perhaps they will take my mother off our hands. I'd gladly trade her to end this."

"That's so wrong," Kagome made sure he knew, "She is insane and makes things much harder than they need to be, but she is your mother and no female deserves that life."

"She might call you her daughter but you have no idea how she treats her children," Sesshoumaru spoke truthfully, "the only thing I have in common in Amethyst other than our blood is our mother's cruelty."

Before he'd accused her of being too much under Inukimi's influence, but now he had no problem being open with her about his hatred for her.

"You have to understand I'll always respect her Ladyship for everything she has done for me and I plan to be working closely with her in the future," Kagome was honest with him as well, "so I can fear her but I can't hate her. She cares for you."

Kagome didn't plan on sharing the Lady Mother was trying to pit her against Kyra. She didn't want to fuel Sesshoumaru's hatred of her. They all had to be at peace if they were to work through this war and the ones that came after it.

Talking honestly with Kagome wasn't something Sesshoumaru planned on doing this evening. Maybe it was that Sango girl's fault since she was always was forcing him to talk while they waited for action on the battlefield. He was beginning to forget himself, but things were different now. Now he had Kyra and she was his shield so Kagome couldn't counter him when he laid the truth out for her. After all, Kyra was his concern during these times. Not Kagome.

"I planned on suffering through a dinner much like this before you gave me your answer remember?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

She simply nodded, "How could I forget? You gave me a short enough deadline already I was surprised that you shortened it further. Seemed out of character."

"I was aware mother was trying to make you reject me so I forbade her from coming to dinner in fear she would ruin everything before I heard your answer. In response she locked me in another dimension where I waited three years to hear your answer. For three years I fought creatures from the netherworld and had to be pushed to my limit to survive, but never once did I stop thinking about you. She knew you were going to say no, but yet she went to such lengths to make sure my impatience was prolonged. For that I will never forgive her Kagome."

Kagome was left to think about that as the second course of fish with water chestnuts and white wine was served to them. When she rejected Sesshoumaru she hadn't planned on letting anything guilt her into making a hasty decision, but if she knew this beforehand she couldn't have allowed herself outright deny him what he wanted. Three years of his life wasted all because of his feelings for her all building up to her disappointing answer. It was a lot to process, but she was sure Naraku, as much as he said he loved her, wouldn't have allowed her to say no after going through all of that.

"If I'd known that then maybe… but Sesshoumaru at the end of the day I had valid reasons for my decision. Reasons that were best for the both of us-

"The point is Kagome I thought about you every day for three years when I was locked away in another dimension, but after you denied me I spent three years away fighting a war and didn't think about you at all. I don't care about your respect towards my mother. She went through such lengths to win a battle she had no stakes in and we will all move on and live the results. It all just gave me another reason to hate her. That is all."

His words stung. It could have been a lie, but if he was honest about his feelings before the rejection why would construct a lie just to hurt her?

"You're lying," she responded her voice quite cold, "you said yourself one of the reasons I wasn't allowed to fight alongside you is prevent me from being forced to be a breeder. Lord Inutashio has always been honest with me and my role in this war and never told about that concern. You thought about my safety, and even if you didn't I thought about you every day. I will always respect your mother, but I hated her because she never gave me a straight answer on if you were alive or dead. When I refused to be your mate you said you would treat me as a sister, so don't be afraid to care for me or insulted that I cared for you. It's quite unbecoming. Now enough about the past. We aren't there anymore."

Kagome was completely correct in everything she said, and Sesshoumaru was quite proud of the way she said it. He would never admit it though.

"You two!" the demanding voice of Kain got his attention… though surprisingly enough Sesshoumaru wasn't apart of the two.

First he pointed a finger at her and then moved to Naraku, "Were you both in power at the Claw during the last year or so?"

Kagome never got a chance to talk to Kain as Naraku quickly stated that he had been in control and Kagome was just a visitor tending to the wounded and the royal family's business.

The tiger's eyes drilled into Naraku, "There has been questionable activity I'd like some answer to."

"I respect your forwardness my Lord," Naraku sounding polite yet dangerous as always, "but unless the war is officially ended I don't have the luxury of answering any questions that would reveal confidential information."

"I wouldn't expect you to, but this is a respect issue. A couple of my children have gone missing while fighting in your territory. If they were slain you won't insult me. This is war and I have plenty of children to go around, but their mothers want closure and I'd like to know they are at peace. In fact Lord Naraku I am quite confused as to what has been going on in your lands. Sometimes I send an ambush in and I get reports of a bloody mess of their bodies laid all about, but other times I get reports of nothing. I doubt all those wolves and tigers just disappeared into thin air."

"It's not my land it's my Ladyship's," Naraku continued sipping his red wine from the previous course, "so I'm not at liberty to discuss any of our tactics to countering the ambush and packs you send to kill us, but Lady Kagome has taken the role of civilizing us all and reminding us of the toll this war has had on both sides. She has put together a group of mikos that heal the sick and wounded after every battle, and if I had to guess she wouldn't allow your kin's bodies to rot under the sun so probably had them put to rest."

That was a lie, and Sesshoumaru could tell by the way Kagome tensed. It was true that she used mikos to see to the wounded, but she'd never be able to convince the demons on her side that the white tigers and opposing wolves deserved a proper burial. She'd tried, but Naraku told her to stop while she was ahead long ago.

"Once we find peace I'd like to visit their place of resting to pay my respects," Kain now looked at Kagome, "so if the hanyou's words are true I would like to properly thank you for being 'civilized'."

Kagome tried to pull herself together for this lie she didn't ask to be in. If she was truly going to use her and Naraku's time apart to contemplate if she'd truly take him or not then his prospects were going quite down at the moment.

"I don't deserve any credit my Lord," she tried to speak to her enemy confidently, "as Lord Naraku said I've just done my best to remind everyone that one way or another this war will eventually end and we'll all be forced to reflect. It will be much easier to mourn the loss if the proper preparations have been made. Of course, I hope you understand that we haven't been able to get to everyone."

"I do understand Lady Kagome," his tone showed respect for her to stop her from being nervous, "I thank you all the same."

Kain's attention went back to Inutashio and Inukimi while Kagome wished her kimono was a bit looser so so she could breath.

"You constantly made the mistake of labeling my family as honorable," Sesshoumaru stared at her to catch her reaction, "I hope you don't think the same of Naraku."

"Perhaps he is just trying to make me look better," Kagome suggested.

"You'd never make excuses for me out loud, so don't do the same for that baboon."

"Maybe the things you do aren't worth excusing."

"Think what you'd like Kagome, but Naraku would never go out of his way to make anyone other than himself look good. I wouldn't know what you see him in."

She thought about it, "We have intelligent conversations together, he is always there for me when I'm feeling lonely, and he understands what it is like to go from a human to being in a situation like this. He is the only one I've met other than InuYasha that doesn't want me to forget who I really am."

It seemed everything that was a barrier between Kagome and Sesshoumaru always came back to humanity. His hatred for humans hadn't been as strong as it once was allowing them to serve him food and dwell in his future household, but he hated imagining this powerful demoness sitting next to him as a human. It just seemed to taint everything.

"I've gotten along quite well with Kyra," Kagome decided to remind Sesshoumaru of his priorities, "I wish you wouldn't be so harsh when you talk to her the way you do. I'd hate for you to scare a girl like that away."

"Her family is quite powerful I doubt I'll be the one to ruin the arrangement," he replied focusing on his food, "so please don't murder this intended."

"Will I ever be allowed to forget about that?"

He shook his head, "So far it's your only kill Kagome. Perhaps when you are finally fit to join us in war time and take down more impressive prey I'll finally let Ayame's broken body escape my memory. Speaking of which how has the Magia served you?"

She thought about the blade Inutashio had gifted her after Amethyst denied it. She had been forced to train herself to fight with a dagger never using a weapon before, but its abilities made it quite suitable for her needs.

"As long as I can keep performing a decent Windscar I should be capable of joining you in battle when the time comes. Speaking of you in battle can you stop forcing me to worry? Just reply to my letters."

So she already tackled the Windscar? Sesshoumaru was quite impressed, and he was aware she and InuYasha had been apart for a very long time so she must have taught herself. Who would have thought his former pupil that couldn't even take a hit was still exceeding expectations?

"So you don't think this war will end after these 'peace talks'?" she asked.

"Not if Naraku keeps lying. I've not seen one body buried."

Sesshoumaru would have to discuss this with his father and mother later. Something odd was going on, and if Kagome wasn't going to look past her infatuation with Naraku it would come down to him. He gave Naraku as a glare, because the whole time during their conversation the hanyou had been looking at them… staring at Kagome as though he didn't trust Sesshoumaru with his new toy.

Perhaps these seating arrangements would make the evening interesting.

"I'll write back when I can," he simply told her to get her attention all to himself.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she smiled as the third course of some kind of rare boar was served to them.

Kagome's attention never seemed to go to the other side of the table. It was strange to know she had feelings for Naraku, but Sesshoumaru found it a bit odd she didn't return Naraku's gaze. Perhaps something had happened during her meet with him before dinner.

"What if he doesn't make it back from the war?" Sesshoumaru wanted to evaluate her feelings.

"Then apparently I shouldn't be trusted to make decisions regarding my love life anymore since bad things always happen. He asked me to be his wife and I said yes. Please don't tell anyone else, because it's not good timing, and who knows if I'll feel the same by the time to the war is over."

So Naraku was enough to meet her standards, but not a powerful inuyoukai such as he? Sesshoumaru was not happy with this information.

"If you tie yourself down to that hanyou you'll never have my approval Kagome," he spoke coldly.

"I never asked for it Sesshoumaru," she simply replied not really interested in what Naraku was doing on the other side of the table until she saw the red eyed hanyou whisper something in Kyra's ear.

She just sighed looking away and poking the meat on her plate wondering if her taste buds were strong enough to yet again try something new.

"Well if both of our intendeds are going through such inappropriate lengths to get our attention perhaps we can do the same," Sesshoumaru noted before taking Kagome's hand and holding it on top of the table for all to see.

Naraku saw this, and would not be forgetting it. Kagome, on the other hand, just wondered how Sesshoumaru's touch could be so warm.

Author's Notes: Pretty much a character interaction chapter… just getting Sesshoumaru and Kagome back to form after they haven't seen each other in so long. Also no hating on Kyra. I've never written a fanfic where Sesshoumaru's other romantic interest wasn't completely hateable so this is a new challenge for me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: readers the rating has been changed due to the content of this chapter. To all readers there is a non-consensual sexual situation in the last scene (the third scene to be exact) I apologize if that taints the tone going into this story, but since this story started out as a much lower rating on both Dokuga and I thought it would be appropriate to warn you as some readers might not have been expecting such an uncomfrotable scene. If you wish to still enjoy the story, but don't wish to read the scene in question feel free to skip to the last five paragraphs of the final scene once things get seedy and the story should still play out fine.**_

 **Chapter 10**

It seemed if you wanted to overhear something interesting the Sky Bridge was the place to be. Didn't they know Dragonsbane was not the place for secrets, was something Inukimi wondered as she hid behind one of the pillars straining her ears. Naraku should have been able to catch on to her scent, but her adopted son had never been the best at tapping into his demon abilities until he needed to.

"I'm not asking much of you Sango," Naraku growled his red eyes almost glowing in the darkness, "Lord Sesshoumaru is your little war pal I'm sure you both talk."

Sango was the demon slayer charged with serving as an overqualified squire for Sesshoumaru, so any business he had with that girl couldn't be good. Between the constant sneaking around, courting Kagome, and the bodies of the fallen tigers around The Claw disappearing Inukimi was becoming really weary of her little creation. She made him, so she was fully aware he could absorb demons to raise his strength. It was an easy explanation as to what was happening, but why was he lying about it?

"It's none of my business Lord Naraku," Sango's voice was full of contempt and fear as she was being threatened.

"Kukuku my little demon slayer I'd like it to be everyone's business, and what does it matter to you? I'm the only one of these demon Lords that actually play a part in your lowly little life. You should be bowed at my feet instead of assisting Sesshoumaru."

"I don't bow when I know there is no purpose Naraku… not until I have a guarantee."

"I can guarantee no one will be hurt if you just do as I say. I'm no liar Sango."

"You're many things Naraku."

"Will you do it or should I take action to insure you're never bothered by my requests again?"

"Fine."

"That's a word that has pleased me today," Naraku smirked before walking off, "I'll return to The Claw now… I'll send your love."

Once the hanyou was gone Inukimi watched the demon slayer fall to her knees and hide her face in her hands. It would have been easy to just go over and pretend to be interested in such a display of weakness to find out what was going on, but Inukimi had just hosted a successful dinner, so she wasn't going to ruin it by talking to a human. In her mind her perfect yet unruly son talking to a girl and it ending with tears could only mean one thing. This Sango was CLEARLY a former lover of his, and the perfect fuel to finally get Kagome to end her silliness with him.

The first part of the plan had gone off without a hitch. Anybody that would have saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome together at the dinner table would have known that they belonged together.

It wasn't hard to find Kagome if someone needed to. She was in the Luna Room glad to be in a loose yukata getting ready for bed as her door was open since she had a visitor. InuYasha had put Rin to bed so was now lounging around her room. After the Naraku incident earlier today Kagome didn't feel comfortable with being in rooms alone with unmated men, and really they didn't talk about anything interesting that needed to be hidden from the public.

"Mating ceremonies are all about showing status really," InuYasha explained to Kagome since she didn't know how it worked and InuYasha would be mated to Aimee in a couple of days, "ours will be small since I'm not an heir, and Aimee being a heiress doesn't matter much since The Claw is my father's."

"So it's just a bite?" Kagome asked sitting next to him after he'd explained a male would claim their mate by putting a permanent scar on the female's neck.

"If you're mating a human female it's just a bite, but if it's a demon female it has to be made during sex for it to stick and not heal. For a mating ceremony that is a political arrangement houses such as this have a special room- I'm sure you've seen it the one with the metal door?"

Kagome nodded remembering in the western wing of Dragonsbane all the rooms had doors with very nice wood work of dog and moon sigils, but there was one room with a door made of metal that could activate one of those magical barriers. Only time Kagome talked to Inutashio as a maid was when she got him to free one of the workers that had been cleaning the room and accidently shut the door.

"There is just a suite in there," Kagome recalled.

He nodded cleaning dirt from under his nails and flicking it on the floor, "To trick you into thinking it's not a prison. The highlight of the ceremony is Aimee and I getting locked in there and not released until she has a mark. Before that will be my father saying what we've all gathered under the same roof for announcing this is the last time the two of us will been unmated, we get locked in, and after is just a party with cake and drinks. Sesshoumaru's will be a lot more elaborate with vows and such, so glad I don't have to torture him with that boring ass shit."

"That sounds awkward, who will be watching the door?"

"Probably Inukimi since she arranged it. She better not do any creepy magic shit on us while she is waiting. Aimee hates it when magic and is used on her, and what could she possibly do to me? Make me a bigger cock? As though I need-

"That's enough out of your vile mouth I didn't train for centuries to learn sex magic," Inukimi said entering the room glad the door was open so no rumors spread about this, "glad to see you are still awake Kagome."

Was there no place Kagome was safe from the Lady Mother? Like she told Sesshoumaru she would always respect her Ladyship, but she wasn't in the mood for the gossip and crazy rantings of a mad woman after finding out what she did to Sesshoumaru.

Maybe Kagome was just looking for someone to blame, because she was beginning to feel regret for not accepting Sesshoumaru, but they'd both moved on so what was the point?

"I was just asking him about the mating ceremony your Ladyship," Kagome stated giving a courteous nod to show respect, "and was going to ask him for pointers on using the Magia."

"I've heard you've trained yourself to successfully use the Windscar," Inukimi smirked, "good. That already makes you more valuable to me than InuYasha. Anyway I finally have information that you can use to force that bitch Kyra to leave this place and my son."

Kagome shook her head as she went over to her dresser and picked up the dagger to tuck into her sash in case she needed it, "Not interested. She isn't my competition. Inutashio wants them to mate and Sesshoumaru isn't even putting up a fight. She is what he wants and I'm not going to get between him and his happiness."

"So you're a quitter," as predicted Inukimi burst into tears, "I trained a quitter."

Kagome sighed, "I'm not a quitter just rational. If the war is to continue or end Sesshoumaru needs to thank the Sunset Isles for their support. They've been helpful and gave Sesshoumaru what he wanted in a mate."

The taiyoukai got over her tears and just smirked, "What about what you want in a mate Kagome? Naraku is absorbing those bodies. Those tigers never even got to die in battle… they now live inside his body making him stronger and stronger. Though I am proud of my son for taking advantage of a war to become the perfect being I intended him to be it was dirty tactics for him to put the blame on you. He is no gentlemen."

"I don't understand how you can stand that oily scent on him," InuYasha made himself rather comfortable on Kagome's bed.

Kagome understood what the Lady Mother was saying. First Naraku ruined her day by his indecent proposal that it was okay to mate underneath a roof that was not their own and then he brought her into a lie that she could pay the price for when it was discovered to be false. Kagome wasn't even aware he had the power to absorb living demons, and she found it disturbing. Inukimi seemed to act like it wasn't shocking, but it had to be torture risking your life to fight in a war to only become fodder to make the enemy stronger. It was also dangerous. Perhaps loyalty was the veil over Inukimi's eyes, but from what Kagome knew of Naraku was that he had aspirations and what was to stop him from getting stronger and stronger and absorbing the ones she loved?

" _You think that because you know it's true. You don't love him. If he were someone worth loving you wouldn't fear him hurting them."_

Despite spending three years away, despite Inukimi being bat shit, and even despite the fact that Sesshoumaru was moody stuck up ass all of them were her family, and she loved them.

"I'll handle Naraku next time I see him," Kagome sighed, "I'm not really in a position to be too concerned with men. I just want this war to end and continue my training so I don't have to sit on the sidelines next time."

"You made that decision without even hearing my cracking story!" the Lady Mother frowned not wanting to be robbed of sharing the gossip she'd made up in her head, "you know that demon slayer that serves Sesshoumaru? Pretty sure she is a former lover of Naraku's. You should have saw how he talked to her. He was threatening her."

"How does threatening her make her a former lover?" Kagome asked already aware Inukimi was probably making it up, "and why is threatening a girl from the Sunset Isles? Are you okay with one of your Lords absorbing powerful youkai and threatening people? I'm sorry if that sounds rude your Ladyship, but I find all of it quite disturbing."

"Naraku is mine to deal with," Inukimi shook her head, "what about his blade? Yuagia or whatever it is called. It's meant to be yours. He can't use it so I don't know why he keeps putting it off."

"It's at his estate and we were at Death Claw most of the time and apparently he hasn't gotten a chance to go back there since my first meeting with him," Kagome said really not too worried about it believing she hadn't even finished mastering the Magia yet.

Inukimi sighed before turning to leave the room, "Fine fine… this Sango girl consorting with one of our Lord's means scandal, which can rub off on Kyra. Don't take advantage of the gifts I bestow upon you or anything. Just carry on misery Lady Kagome."

Once she left InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Rule of thumb is to do the opposite of anything the Lady Mother tells you, and if this Naraku thing gets out of control talk to Sesshoumaru or father about it. She is blind when it comes to whatever her little creations are doing. You'd almost think we weren't in a war or anything the way she talks about interfering with Sesshoumaru's love life."

Sesshoumaru's hands… she knew he had held on to her and made his slight show of affection only to get Naraku and Kyra's attention, but it stuck with her. Now that Naraku's dark side had come to light she thought of his touch being the only thing that made her feel safe.

"Why?" InuYasha asked when he saw her reaction, "No crying!"

Kagome turned around not wanting to be seen like this as she wiped her tears, "You're a hanyou so maybe you'd understand. My body doesn't change, and no matter how strong I get it's my human emotions that will always get away of everything. I made a mistake."

He shook his head, "There are no human and demon emotions. Just emotions."

The mating ceremony had come pretty quickly, and despite it being a small affair Lord Kain and his cronies were still here treating Dragonsbane as their own vacation spot. Sesshoumaru was well aware that tomorrow he'd be heading out back to his post to fight again. Despite the tiger Lord enjoying himself it seemed the peace talks weren't going well. Honestly Kain was probably just here to check on the estate believing himself to be the new Lord of it in the future.

At this moment Amethyst and InuYasha had been locked away to get on with their business as Sesshoumaru didn't want to dwell on the fact it was quite odd to have both his brother and sister away mating. Obviously his attempts at trying to disgrace his mother had failed, because the few guests there were didn't seem to know the purple haired half breed was his mother's bastard. Not knowing the truth was better for the guests, because he didn't want them mistaking this for incest. He didn't want his family's mating practices to be confused with that of the tiger trash.

He leaned against a pillar in the great hall just waiting for the bastards to return so they could eat and he could prepare to leave. He didn't plan on returning to Dragonsbane again until the war was guaranteed to be finished.

" _At least she is safe,"_ Sesshoumaru thought about Kagome.

He didn't even believe the wolves or tigers to be a threat to her anymore since it seemed she was still battle capable, but it was nice to not worry about Naraku for the moment. Clearly that unnatural hanyou was up to something, but he had no choice to wait til after the war to deal with it. If there would even be an end to this war… If he didn't make it back alive at least he could die with the satisfaction of reminding Naraku who Kagome's real Lord was.

"My Lord," Kyra had found him.

Clearly the females, other than Kain's breeder and intended, used this formal event to take a break from wearing kimonos since they all wore pretty elaborate silk dresses. Kyra seemed to prefer dull yellow and oranges as she wore a simple long sleeved tulip colored dress with a mess of cloth flowers sewn in. Was she even trying anymore? Then again the only reason Kagome even attempted to look appropriate for their demon court was because of his mother and Amethyst having access to the best silks and patterns.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly moved to his intended, "I'm leaving early tomorrow, and I assume your mother still wishes for the war to end before you set a date for our mating ceremony?"

She frowned in response her brown eyes always going to the floor when she spoke with him, "My mother would have preferred me to have been mated yesterday, but I have written to her and told her you object."

"I would have preferred to have a heir yesterday, but I'm not going to mate you and then worry about our allies from the Sunset Isles pulling out on the battlefield once your mother already got what she wanted. Once the war is over I'll be ready."

"You speak of me as though I'm an object."

"My words are cruel, but also realistic. Arranged demon relations have been abused like that before. If I were forced into a position like that you'd go from being my new mate to a hostage if there was any suspicion your mother would go back on the deal, and I'd prefer us to not start off that way. It's better to wait."

"I hope Sango has been a help to you. She is the strongest human warrior from our land, but she is also-"

"Collateral," Sesshoumaru answered, "that was a miscalculation. She is strong, but humans don't have much value here."

"If you need better collateral than let me join you on the battlefield."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, "You on the battlefield?"

Kyra understood his response. She was always a disappointment to her mother… not stunning enough to be in an arranged marriage and not outgoing enough to serve her realm in politics, and now it seemed Sesshoumaru was underestimating her.

"I know I don't look like much my Lord, but I can fight. I've read every book on tactics there is and Sango's father trained me."

"You learned to fight from books and a human? You're staying here. If you die than all of this courting and fighting alongside humans has been for nothing."

"You can insult my appearance or anything about me my Lord, but what kind of inuyoukai would I be if I couldn't fight?"

Sesshoumaru respected that answer. Perhaps he was too quick to judge this time, because after all if the humans from her land were talented enough to stand up against demons in battle the actual taiyoukai that ruled over them had to have been something special.

"You are my intended I will try to refrain insulting you," he stated not in the mood for her obvious low self esteem, "it is true that your family was chosen to join us in this war because I've desired an inuyoukai mate, but there is nothing about you that would force me to blind myself."

"Is that what passes as a compliment from you?" came Kagome's voice as she also discovered where he'd been hiding.

This family was getting too big, because there seemed to be no escape from anyone anymore whether it be here or the courtyard.

Kagome seemed to have put more effort into this event, which proved to him that she was weak as she'd obviously forgiven his brother, because her dress was better on the eyes. She seemed to prefer sleeveless as the top was just a simple black silk, but below her waist was elaborate dark blue frills that was decorated with many glass bright yellow beads.

"It seems Lady Kagome is here once again for I cannot be trusted to hold a conversation with my intended," he stated shutting his eyes ready to get some sleep tonight and avoid her bright blue gaze.

"You can say anything you want I guess," Kagome said rolling her eyes, "because it's obvious there is no fixing you, but I have advice for Kyra if she'd take it."

"I assure you Lady Kagome I'm fine," Kyra replied quietly shy as always, "he is not wrong. I know if our kind were more in numbers I'd be the last one he'd pick as a mate."

How did Sesshoumaru keep getting this lucky with intended mates? First one Kagome pitied because Ayame was obviously deranged, and now this one could barely hold a conversation with them because she kept telling herself she wasn't good enough.

"No Kyra you're perfect for him," Kagome spoke honestly, "because he loves hearing about how everyone is unworthy of him, but if you keep letting him think that you'll start to believe it and you won't survive."

"Kyra you will be Lady of the west one day… tell Kagome she can mind her own business."

" _That will never work because you love her,"_ Kyra could just tell. She was so uncomfortable in her own skin around her intended, but when Kagome was direct with him there was something just so natural about it.

"I could never be so rude," Kyra shook her head, "but I still plan on joining you in battle Sesshoumaru."

"You will not," Sesshoumaru saw Kagome about to open her mouth, "and YOU will not interfere. Sango is adequate."

Kyra frowned, but wasn't going to press the issue anymore. She had doubt she'd ever be able to get Sesshoumaru to take her seriously when Kagome was around, so it was best to go her own way on this.

"I better see that the food is ready before InuYasha and Aimee come out," Kyra spoke lightly, "I must ask to be excused Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome."

Sesshoumaru nodded in response and watched as his intended went elsewhere. Her only company was Sango really since she was too nervous to speak with Lord Inutashio and terrified, as most were, of his mother.

"She really wants to fight with you," Kagome noted also relaxing against the pillar.

"Drop it Kagome. She is too important to risk."

"So are you, or have you forgotten you are the heir of Dragonsbane?"

"Father will remain here. If I die he will still have a long life ahead of him to produce another heir."

"To produce a heir wouldn't he have to mate with your mother? I doubt that'd happen."

It was true, but it'd taken a long time to locate a worthy potential mate so he'd prefer Kyra to stay behind. He just couldn't foresee himself dying to tigers and wolves.

"Are you really going back?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Not even staying for breakfast?"

"No. It's not time for the war end, so I must leave before Kain does and return to my post."

"I'd hoped the ceasefire would never end."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Wishful thinking gets us nowhere. Haven't our actions proven that?"

"You're the one that wished for war and got it," she sighed, "regretting it?"

"Do I regret you killing Ayame and causing such discourse with the wolf clans? I can't."

"Please don't put this on me Sesshoumaru. I couldn't handle that."

"It can't be put on anyone. War would have come no matter what. I just wanted to remind you how silly you sound when you begin to pass blame around. Just keep training. Kyra as well, so if this war comes to our doors you'll be ready."

She removed herself from the pillar and moved to face him. He spoke confidently, but didn't appear to be a demon ready to go on the warpath. He'd been here for days, but still looked tired not at all as he seemed when he left three years ago.

Kagome reached into her pockets and forced something into his hand, "Take this."

He opened his eyes and looked down to find a necklace with a glass star as a pendent, "This is?"

"It's just a good luck charm. Don't look too much into it… I'll just feel a lot better if you take it with you."

"I won't look too much into it, because what good has it ever done you? Where was it when InuYasha transformed you or when Ayame attacked you?"

"Can you stop being condescending for once?" she begged, "I didn't have it during all that, but I did have it during the Lady Mother's training and I held it the whole time you were away, and we're both still standing."

"Will it please you if I carry it with me?" he asked his eyes connecting with hers.

"Yes?" she was off guard him actually asking how someone else felt for once.

"Then I will take it if it brings you peace. It will be a while before I can write you the first time. I don't want my letters being intercepted and revealing my location."

"I understand as long as you do intend on writing me. I won't be put off Sesshoumaru."

"That's become obvious by now. I'm sure my siblings will be returning soon? I wonder if he'll be able to accomplish this simple task."

"He already has a daughter with a woman he hated, so I'm sure he can handle this. I just want them to hurry up so I can eat some damn cake."

"There will be music. Do you dance?"

She shook her head, "I've never had an opportunity to learn to dance? Do you?"

"Of course not. Just surprised the only thing you have in common with me is not dancing… despite how sickening your positivity is," he spoke as he put her good luck charm in his pocket.

"Just for that we're both going to dance when the war is over," she smirked.

"It will have to be at my mating ceremony. I don't plan on going to your 'wedding'."

"I don't plan on it either," she spoke softly reaching for his hand just wanting to feel his warmth again one more time before he left.

Kagome hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, but despite not sleeping (she didn't even attempt to dress in a nightgown or yukata to try) she still missed out on seeing him one last time. Sesshoumaru and Sango had left before any of the servants woke, so all Kagome could do to see them off was look down from the Sky Bridge only able to see a light from Kirara's flames.

She sighed pulling away from the railing as it seemed she'd have nothing else to look forward to other than getting a couple of hours of sleep before she'd have to see Lord Kain off, but it seemed she wouldn't get to wait that long to see the dangerous tiger. She passed him and two of his warriors on the bridge. Both parties were content with just passing without acknowledging each other, but Kagome couldn't help it. Her guilt had been building inside of her ever since the dinner she met him.

"Lord Kain," she spoke before they passed each other, "there is something I must tell you."

"I'm not interested in any requests to end the war my Lady," he seemed to have a distaste in his mouth from being so polite, "it is just not in the cards at this moment I'm afraid and the ceasefire will end tomorrow."

"As much as I wish the war would end I know it's not my place to ask for that," she shook her head to assure him she wouldn't bother him with such requests as for him to stop contributing to the destruction of the land, "I have to come clean about something."

"Oh?" he eyed her coming to a complete stop.

"Remember dinner the other night when you asked about bodies at The Claw? I'm afraid Lord Naraku lied to you."

"That man a liar?" he chuckled, "I'm not too surprised."

"It's serious my Lord. It's not my place to know what he is up to or the tactics planned in The Claw, but-

"Calm down girl. Speak your mind."

She sighed, "I haven't been responsible for any burials in The Claw. I don't know what happened to your sons."

She was sure they were probably absorbed, but she probably wasn't at liberty to discuss Naraku's abilities that even he was hiding from her.

"So you came to me to admit you are a liar?" the dangerous demon mused, "you are aware that the war is to continue? There is nothing that requires me to be forgiving to this information, and I doubt you're important enough for Inutashio to fight me over if something were to happen to you."

He was threatening her, and she didn't know how to take it. Maybe he was just angry that it was still a mystery as to what had happened to his sons and ambush. He was a guest in Dragonsbane during a ceasefire, however, so she had to be safe? Right?

"I thought it was important to tell you now rather than later."

He came closer to her, and a shiver ran down her spine as he put his fingers underneath her chin to force her to look up at him, "You are courageous. I applaud that. Perhaps you are indeed the most civilized of the dogs. You'll be rewarded."

His two escorts just chuckled. That didn't seem comforting.

"I don't require a reward my Lord," Kagome whispered, "I should have told the truth long before."

His claws traveled down her face, "True, but I still appreciate your honesty. So you have to keep a promise for me in order to receive your reward. No matter what happens you need to stay alive. When we finish off the dogs you will get to live. You're quite beautiful and probably have power, so I'd love to have you as my next breeder."

"I-

She couldn't even get a word out. Sesshoumaru's desire for her to be able to defend herself seemed to come sooner than later.

"Why wait father?" Kain's son asked, "it's better to break a new breeder in now better than later. If she's not pleasing or breeding what good is a female?"

Kain chuckled as he roughly yet gracefully put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. He didn't react at all as she dug her claws into his skin.

"Is that mating room nearby?" he asked his son.

The tiger nodded showing the way as they were closer to the western wing than the eastern. They all shared a laugh as Kain was able to lift and carry the girl across the Sky Bridge bridal style suppressing her screams. She kicked, scratched, and attempted to bite down on his hand, but he seemed too overpowered for her as none of it mattered. Her heart rate spiked when she saw the metal door to the mating room. It would only open from the outside, so once she was in there she might not be coming out whole or even alive for that matter.

"Will I get to play with her after father?" his son asked ready to guard the door.

"Is your mother not a satisfying mate?" Kain asked with a chuckle bringing Kagome in, "I quite enjoyed her."

"She's not as beautiful as that one. I'm already jealous of her future pups."

"Fine, but only when I'm done. Make sure none of the dogs are up for an early walk. I'd like to not be disturbed."

The door was shut and the barrier was erected, so he moved his hand away from her mouth knowing no one would be able to hear her scream.

"My Lord please don't!" Kagome begged, but the only response she could hear was her dress being shredded.

"Now now," he smirked his mouth finding her neck and nipping at her, "just be a good pet and accept it. Being a breeder to a high Lord such as myself is the highest honor you can have when I rule the west. Beautiful females such as yourself are put to better uses than just looking pretty in your dress. You'd be much more useful pregnant than sitting around playing at war with those fools. Relax. You'll enjoy it."

Magia wasn't with her and it seemed her training hadn't prepared her for a daiyoukai, because no matter what she did she couldn't get him off of her as he'd fully removed her dress and tossed the torn silks off to the side. His hands immediately went to her breast and took pleasure in the size of them.

"The moment I saw these I knew you were meant to be a breeder," he laughed biting at her nipples and taking a lick.

"Stop!" she begged slashing at his chest warranting no reaction.

"I told you to relax. It's all futile my girl. My men are rested and ready to kill all dogs they see. Was it that welp Sesshoumaru you were all over during our first dinner? I cannot wait to hang his body from the Sky Bridge-

He finally stopped as he felt her power pulse. Kagome's fangs seemed to grow in size as he witnessed her eyes glow red. Clearly he'd struck a nerve with this one, but he couldn't allow a daiyoukai such as himself to be scared of this female.

"I said stop!" Kagome's voice was menacing as her upgraded fangs were used to pierce his chest and finally force a trail of blood to trickle down and stain her milky skin and the white bed sheets.

"You bitch!" he roared smacking her across the face to get the range of attack for her fangs away from his vital spots.

In response she stabbed her claws into his sides further staining his silks with blood as she was ready to rip him apart. Before she could drag her nails further into him and across his grip found her neck trying to squeeze the life out of her. He'd underestimated her, and despite his desire to use her for breeding he couldn't allow a dog to injure him in their castle.

The more he squeezed her throat to strangle her the stronger she seemed to grow. There were no thoughts in her head other than kill and survive at the moment, but she would have to live off of the air already stored her lungs at the moment for she had to take advantage of his claws being busy. Using all the force she could she forced her claws into his chest and out the other side enjoying the bath of his warm blood on her skin.

Blood flooded out of his mouth as his grip on her throat weakened. To a human a hole through his body would look like the final blow, but Inukimi had taught her to never stop fighting until you were positive the target was dead. Once her body was free she took a breath of air and moved her hand upwards tearing through his body to grasp at his heart and rip it from its home.

Once life finally left his blue eyes she pulled her hand from his body and tried to not dwell on how barbaric her actions had been or how badly bruised her throat was as she tried to collect herself and power down.

"That makes two now Sesshoumaru," she whispered before realizing how much it hurt to talk with her body in this condition.

Author's Notes: Once again I will apologize for the attempted rape of Kagome since when I first published this fanfic both on and Dokuga at a much lower rating I didn't foresee going down this route. As I said this story is kind of experimental. I know certain scenes I want to write and where they should go in the story, but everything else doesn't usually come to me until I begin the chapter. I think I decided it was time for Kagome to have a better kill some time after the first few paragraphs of this chapter and had to think of a way she'd be in a position to do it. Will this end the war or escalate it, and what will her position be now that she is capable of killing a daiyoukai who was promised peace under the dog's roof? Will her and Sesshoumaru ever learn to dance? Find out on the next episode of Dragonsbane Z I guess?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kagome couldn't help but think back to the night she'd killed Ayame and how different everything had been. All she remembered about Ayame was her brandishing the Magia and then everything went black, but with Kain she recalled every second of his final moments. Not only could she remember every detail, but she had semi control this time. She chose the method on how to kill him on whether or not she'd let him suffer, but her options were limited as the thought of sparing his life never even crossed her mind.

Killing Ayame also filled her with fear… she was afraid of her powers and had given up hope on adjusting to her new life, but this time she enjoyed it. Years ago the notion of finding pleasure in using her demon rage to take a life would have disturbed her. It made her wonder if she was losing her human self.

The power was worth it though.

There were many things that made this situation completely different from Ayame, and the biggest one on her mind right now was the condition she'd left in. She was currently shivering on Inutashio's couch in the drawing room using one of his robes to cover up her naked body trying not to cough or breathe too hard as her throat and jaw were badly bruised and sore.

When the barrier to the mating room had gone up it became sound-proof so no one could hear her scream. The same was for Kain, so she'd been forced to sit there in his blood for almost thirty minutes before his son and nephew opened the door to discover her mess. She was able to kill the nephew on her own, but the son had bit into her shoulder quite hard before Inutashio finally found them and stole her fourth kill. It seemed Inutashio had been correct when he previously told her she wasn't prepared for combat with multiple opponents.

Killing off Inutashio's royal visitors seemed to be what she was proficient at.

The Lady Mother had poured Kagome a glass of strong demon wine to help her ease the pain, "My poor girl it seems you still have some power we haven't exploited."

Kagome shook her head and talked in a low whisper unable to even speak in a normal tone, "I think it was something different… it felt like a complete boost in power other than just letting my inner demon take control."

"Did your life being in danger trigger it I wonder?"

"No… Lord Kain made it clear he only wanted to rape me because he was going to share me once he was done. He only tried to kill me in self defense meaning the power came to me when he threatened all of you… my family."

It had happened when Sesshoumaru's life was threatened, but she left that out to avoid hearing Inukimi gush about how she and Sesshoumaru belonged together. Kagome had pretty much put the pieces together in her head regarding what was going on with these powers. Both Ayame and Kain had been a threat to Sesshoumaru, and Kagome was transformed into Sesshoumaru's perfect ideal mate. The perfect mate wouldn't allow him to be threatened, so she'd be given the power necessary to make sure his enemies didn't get past her to do him harm. It all could have been an exploitation in the rules of the Siren's Tear. She wondered what would happen if a person transformed someone with the intention of the target being immortal and all powerful.

Inutashio was pacing back and forth just trying to figure out what to do now. Kain was a guest in his home during a ceasefire they'd both agreed upon and the tiger had been slaughtered before he could leave. When Kain's clan discovered what had happened the war would intensify and more allies would be gathered to avenge their Lord. What could he even tell them if they discovered what had happened? That Kagome, an inuyoukai that was now apart of his clan, killed him to defend herself from being raped? It was a completely different culture that saw no dishonor in that kind of thing. They would have demanded to know why she couldn't just enjoy being taken unwillingly and receiving the title of royal breeder.

The daiyoukai Lord of Dragonsbane was finally admitting to himself what Sesshoumaru and Inukimi had been telling him all along: he was more suited to conquering than ruling. This whole war could have been avoided if only he'd known how to deal with the wolves. He never imagined Kouga's pack and Ayame's pack would destroy one another and start all this chaos, therefore put all the blame on himself.

The only option he could take to insure things remained unchanged would be to admit it had all been Kagome's doing and let the tigers deal with her, but she was family now and would never consider that.

"Other than Sesshoumaru no one outside this room can know about what you did Kagome," Inutashio stated with a voice of authority, "InuYasha and Amethyst are to rejoin the war effort tomorrow and I don't want them distracted by this, and if it does slip to an outsider that would use this to hurt you I won't be able to protect you."

"If it would help you could be honest and just let me fight for myself," Kagome's throat felt like it was on fire but needed to get her desire out.

He growled a warning, "That is your demon blood still boiling. Don't let killing a daiyoukai go to your head you can't handle a pack of wolves or ambush of tigers on your own. Not yet. I mean it no telling anyone it doesn't concern. Especially Naraku. I don't care how close you are to him I don't want him having any more information than he needs."

She gave a nod while hiding her head on a pillow, "I'm breaking it off with him next I see him anyway."

She recognized that pillow… she could tell the stitch job on it was her's from her previous life. It seemed to be the pillow InuYasha slashed the top of when he had mated Kikyo in his brother's bed. That much was obvious by all the scents that still clung to it. She assumed the scent that smelled similar to lavender had been Kikyo's.

"Because Sesshoumaru is your one true love?" Inukimi asked eyes widening.

"No, because I don't want to court with a creature that could absorb me. I told you already your Ladyship males are not a priority to me at the moment. Especially after this."

"Did you take care of the bodies?" Inutashio tried to get his mate back on track.

Inukimi nodded, "I placed them in the Dark Room. Their bones are probably dust by this point. If only he were killed in his true form so I could get a pelt."

Inutashio was about to comment on how Kain was still a Lord and they shouldn't talk about him in that manner, but he wasn't the best role model using a dragon skeleton as the mountain equivalent of a lawn ornament.

"His clan will still find out," he sighed, "especially when he doesn't return with orders right away, and his breeder and daughter are still with us."

"Shall I kill them?" Inukimi mused.

He shook his head, "As I said the his clan will discover something happened. We can't slaughter all our guests. We'd never have allies again."

At least if his breeder was truly enslaved she'd be free now. As Kagome's blood cooled she became worried. There was a good chance the war could just end, but there was also a chance it would get worse as Kain's ambush would want revenge. Even if the tigers pulled out the wolves would still war one another… it'd take a long time to get the land back in order, and the whole time Sesshoumaru would be in danger.

"Kagome you'll stay in here under my supervision until your wounds heal," he continued, "I don't want anyone questioning your bruises. I'm afraid you'll be eating soup for a day or two. I guess you might as well be around for important discussion since you killed our enemy."

"You know I'd stop killing your guests if your guests weren't all intent on killing us," Kagome sighed.

"That's just wishful thinking," he noted before looking at Inukimi, "what do you suggest?"

"I would suggest keeping his daughter as hostage, but since she is female I doubt she has any value. Kain had so many children no hostage would prevent them from attacking us."

It seemed they had no choice other than to leave Kain's women to their own devices and hope Kagome's actions didn't lead to their downfall.

" _Kohaku one day I'll free you. Just hold on. Please."_ Sango had escaped into her thoughts as she sat in front of their camp fire having just told Sesshoumaru what she saw back at Dragonsbane.

For whatever reason Naraku wanted her to tell Sesshoumaru about Naraku and Kagome mating in the Sun Room, and though she found this whole Kagome business quite frivolous she had no choice in the matter. Naraku had been one of the visitors to the Sunset Isles to help secure the alliance before Kyra was even engaged Sesshoumaru, and that was when Kohaku, her younger brother, went missing. Apparently the hanyou knew that the demon slayers would be playing a huge part in this war, and she held quite a high rank, so he kidnapped her brother with intentions of controlling her.

"Why did you tell me this?" Sesshoumaru asked with his eyes closed relaxing by the fire not excited for the ceasefire to end the next day, "she isn't an heir to Dragonsbane or anyone of too much importance. She can do what she pleases with her body."

On the outside his tone sounded quite bored, but he couldn't hide his rage from himself. He had no idea if she truly had virtue for he didn't know what she got up to as a human, but to degrade herself to mating with Naraku? In his own home she would dishonor herself? It was sickening, and he wondered if any feelings he had for her now would be sullied. Perhaps it was for the best. Unless he forced her to be his mistress he'd never have her the proper way.

That was a foolish thought, however, since all he could think about now was killing the hanyou and putting Kagome back into her place.

"Lady Kyra is worried you prefer Kagome rather than her," was Sango's excuse, "so I just thought you should know."

"We have more important tasks at hand. Kain is sure to return to his post tomorrow with a well rested ambush. We must be ready."

"I know my Lord," Sango agreed but was wondering if Sesshoumaru was prepared to fight again seeming quite tired after already spending years out here.

Sango was about to prepare herself and Kirara some food, but tensed up and grabbed her weapon as Sesshoumaru reacted to a sound he obviously heard as he wasted no time getting ready. Before she could even take a step he'd already gone red eyed and transformed into a huge white hound with four large paws that on their own were about the size of a fully transformed Kirara. He'd taken a mighty leap to face the intruder, but stopped when he was greeted by a dog only a bit smaller than him.

Once Sango saw the brown eyes, floppy ears, and multi colored fur of the intruder she knew it had been Kyra. She must have followed them out here.

"Kyra it's not safe out here," Sango called out.

The shepherd looking youkai growled as she didn't care. She was done being looked over to regarded as weak by her family and intended mate. Sango was surprised by this as well, but was glad Kyra was finally getting over her low self-esteem to show them her value.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl before changing back to his two legged form staring her down wanting her to do the same… not that he'd have much to say to her. He'd already laid out the reasons he preferred her not to be out here when they last spoke. Why couldn't any of the females in his family's charge listen for a change?

Kyra let out a growl at both of them before changing back still wearing the yellow nightmare of a dress from earlier, but it'd been ripped and shortened for the ease of travel and fighting if it was necessary.

"You're both not going to turn me away this time. If the Sunset Isles must assist in this war then I will fight alongside my people. I'm glad to honor the deal by being your mate Sessoumaru, but it doesn't mean I wish to be pampered in a palace until the day we come together."

Sesshoumaru snarled at the disobedience, "It is necessary I return to my post. I can't forcibly drag you back to Dragonsbane, but I don't want you out here. I can't both properly fight the number of demons we face and protect you."

"I don't need your protection," Kyra was growing weary of him quite quickly, "besides don't you have some kind of magic sword that will bring me back if I fall?"

"It only will work once. What if you die again? Or die of childbirth or some sort of illness in the future? I won't be able to help you."

"If I were to die it would mean you could finally claim Kagome without breaking any obligations," Kyra stated her ears shaking a bit, "seems as though it'd be win win."

"I tire of hearing that phrase," Sesshoumaru was angry almost wanting to shout at all of them that Kagome wasn't a possibility for she was the one that rejected him, "the wench you are jealous of would rather consort with my mother's abomination. So kindly stop speaking of her as though she matters."

Of course during the conversation Sesshoumaru's hand was in his sleeve, fingers gliding against the good luck charm he'd been forced to wrap around his wrist since there was nowhere else to carry it on his person. If he could control himself through all of this the necklace would serve as his only reminder of what he once felt for Kagome and what she once was before she lowered herself to such a disgusting degree.

"You told him?" Kyra asked Sango, "That's not very kind to Lady Kagome."

"Sango here made it sound as though you wanted me to know," Sesshoumaru sat back down in front of the fire, "and I'm sorry to be a disappointment but I don't care. Lady Kagome is nothing to me other than a member of the clan I will one day inherit rule over. Are we done talking about her now?"

It appeared he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. How could he write to her now when he was constantly under suspicion from these two?

"How many times Kyra must I ask you to leave before you do?" Sesshoumaru then continued.

"I'm not leaving. I will see this out and you don't have the power to really stop me my Lord."

"I could write to your mother."

Kyra shook her head, "I was told Sesshoumaru that you are a dangerous man, but from what little I know of the world dangerous men wouldn't bring me to heel by threatening to tell on me to my mother."

"Do you want to see dangerous?" he asked showing his fangs.

"Kyra you both need to save your strength," Sango instructed, "don't fight him."

Sesshoumaru thought back fondly on the decades he patrolled his lands in his true form making sure the wolves stayed in line and eradicating intruders. Ever since he returned to Dragonsbane the first time all he found himself doing is being questioned by females that wouldn't learn their place.

"I don't know if I could win against him, but I could show that I belong out here," Krya sighed.

"As I said I don't have time to drag you back," that was Sesshoumaru's way of giving her permission to stay, "but I won't have you getting in my way."

He returned to sitting in front of the fire to get some rest. When they would set camp he would use Sango as an excuse since humans couldn't stay awake as long as youkai, but the demon slayer's personal observations wouldn't have been news to him. He knew he was on the decline when it came to energy… the break at Dragonsbane during the ceasefire had helped, but his last bout out here had taken it out of him. Even if he wanted to he probably couldn't provide much protection to Kyra other than his sword's ability to resurrect her.

"Have the tigers truly obeyed the ceasefire?" Kyra asked not picking up too many scents on the way here.

"It seems so," Sango answered, "we are heading back to north of The Claw with still a while to go and we haven't seen any enemies. Not even wolves."

"I thought the wolves were still hell bent on fighting no matter what."

"The cowards won't make a move against us without the tigers," Sesshoumaru interjected, "only scent I've been picking up is the scent of death."

The land had been filled with that scent ever since the war began. Obviously a few wars had been raged here as well, which was odd since there wasn't any reports of much activity from the northern lands the enemies not well equipped to make it past both InuYasha and Amethyst to take on his father.

So why so much death?

"Sesshoumaru look out!" Kyra yelled.

Before he could react a sharp pain took his left arm… he could feel fangs penetrating his skin right down to the bone. He'd used his free hand to conjure toxins and slash at the intruder to free himself, but to no avail as he could hear his flesh ripping further and bone cracking.

He was able to face the creature doing it… it was a white tiger demon in its true form, but it provided no scent. It had many wounds on it yet wasn't bleeding. The only trace of scarlet on the youkai was its red eyes. He could see red everywhere as they were completely surrounded by wolves and tigers in the nearby darkness only giving their position away with their eyes.

Kagome had been asleep in the drawing room following Inutashio's instructions to stay away hidden under his supervision. She needed the rest to recover from her injuries, but immediately woke up to a feeling of dread. Something was wrong.

Inutashio had still been at his desk plotting how he would explain himself to his enemy and the women that were still in his castle. Apparently Kyra had gone missing as well leaving him to arrange a scouting party to find her and return her.

"Father!" InuYasha had burst into the room without invitation.

Immediately Inutashio scowled not wanting InuYasha to see Kagome's condition and be asking too many questions about it, "You should have left already."

"I did okay!" the hanyou quickly got defensive not even noticing Kagome, "and when I got there word got sent to me from our wolves that Sesshoumaru will be brought back here shortly. Apparently he got badly injured last night… Kyra was with him and I don't know what condition she and the demon slayer are in."

The demon Lord put down his pen, "Attacked by who?"

"It must have been tigers. No wolf could put him in that condition. The ceasefire wasn't over yet. Those lying bastards!"

"Stay calm InuYasha. Where is your mate?"

"She is going to meet them in the village to make sure Sesshoumaru gets home safely. He is better off getting treatment from his mother than a miko. If he is still alive."

"She will treat him then be sent out along with you and your mate to squash whatever they are trying to pull."

If it weren't for hearing his heir had been badly injured Inutashio would find this a blessing. They could simply say that the ceasefire was violated before Kagome killed Kain.

All Kagome thought about, on the other hand, was Sesshoumaru's well being. What if somehow the tigers had already found out? There could have been spies or something… and then to avenge Kain they tried to kill Sesshoumaru. It would have been all Kagome's fault since her inner beast was unable to spare any enemies.

Both Inutashio and InuYasha were leaving the room and Kagome quickly followed.

"Stay here," Inutashio snapped at Kagome.

She shook her head, "When he comes here I will go to him."

InuYasha didn't have time to ask about Kagome's condition or why she was here only dressed in a robe, "Kagome I heard it's really bad. You won't want to see him like this."

"I don't care," she responded to both of them just hell bent on seeing the toll her actions might have taken.

Inutashio could see there was no stopping her as Kagome's mind was both on Sesshoumaru's safety and plotting to kill whoever might have done this to him.

Kagome had been brought to Sesshoumaru's suite while the others went to the entrance to help in fetching him. Inukimi had entered the room as the men dragged in Sesshoumaru's body. Kyra had been following them as well having injuries of her own as there was a fresh slash across her face and a broken wrist that she nursing under her arm.

"Kagome it's bad," Kyra warned her.

Still nothing would stop Kagome from witnessing the horror as Sesshoumaru was placed on his bed. Inukimi went to work right away cutting off all clothes that were completely stained in blood, which was all of it. His leg limp and in the wrong direction showing it had been broken, there were several deep bite and slash marks all across his chest… and his left arm. She couldn't find it.

"His arm," her low voice shook as well as her body.

"Was bitten clean off," Kyra then discovered she had to hold Kagome from touching Sesshoumaru not wanting anyone to get in the way of Inukimi.

"Clean towels with warm water," Inukimi growled at any servant that would listen as she examined all the injuries, "he isn't safe yet I have to stabilize these wounds. They are deep."

Kagome was forced to only be able to watch Inukimi poked around at Sesshoumaru pouring some kind of liquid on some wounds to prevent infection and pulling out broken pieces of fang and claws from other wounds. She felt so useless… she'd arranged parties of mikos during her time at The Claw, but didn't have any medical abilities herself to help. She also didn't have any access to the magic Inukimi was using to slow down the bleeding and reset his bones.

How selfish of her… to have been satisfied with killing a daiyoukai while Sesshoumaru was out there in the real war having this done to him. He didn't even look like the white haired perfect demon specimen anymore. Now he was just a broken and bruised peace of meat on the brink of death.

The scent of death was all over him, and made Kagome fear the worst.

"It will be alright," Kyra was the one comforting her still holding his hand, "he just got caught off guard. It takes a lot more than that to kill him."

"How!" she demanded to know, "how could he of all people get caught off guard? Couldn't he smell them."

Kyra shook her head, "I'll tell you all about it before I leave, but we aren't doing him any favors asking what if."

Kyra seemed quite calm, which made sense because she helped drag his body all the way back to Dragonsbane and had more time seeing him in this condition, but it made Kagome quite upset.

"You're his intended," Kagome snapped at her, "and you're leaving?"

Kyra frowned, "I don't want to, but it could be days before I can even talk to him again and my mother needs to be made aware of how bad the fighting has gotten. I'm going to see if my story can get her to call upon any allies she has to join us."

"Or it will give her reason to pull out and leave us all vulnerable!" Kagome growled.

"I won't let her," Kyra snarled back, "the sooner she knows the better. Since he is my intended and your Lord I need you to do me a favor and watch after him. You know him much better than I do and he needs a familiar and encouraging face to greet him when he wakes up. When an inuyoukai is crippled like this they might start giving up hope especially when they are as prideful as Sesshoumaru. He will need you."

"What could I do for him?" Kagome asked.

Kyra frowned, "It's obvious you both have feelings for one another and I grow tired of you both hiding it from me. Just do whatever you can to remind him he has people and responsibilities to live for. It will help him recover and not focus on his arm."

Kagome had yet to experience the negative side of being a youkai, but as she thought about Sesshoumaru was beginning to understand what Kyra was saying. Having authority and power was what truly mattered to Sesshoumaru, and his strength had been called into question when he was injured in this way. Without his left arm he'd be constantly reminded of his weakness… she couldn't see him being the type to fall into a depression, but she knew he wouldn't think of himself as whole ever again.

"I won't leave his side," she promised Kyra.

Author's Notes: I probably didn't do the description justice since Australia doesn't exist in the world of Dragonsbane, but Kyra is basically an Australian Shepard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The war was going to end. Kagome couldn't believe it when she heard the news, but apparently important things got done when Inutashio was in the field rather than occupying Dragonsbane. When Sesshoumaru was forced to return to his estate due to his injuries his father decided there was no need for both of them to remain in the castle. He'd announced that the death of Lord Kain had been his doing after he felt like his family was in danger, and proclaimed if the white tigers had a problem with it they could deal with him personally on the battlefield. The threat was enough to make several of the enemies withdraw from their land and the wolves were beginning to tire of all the fighting. Sesshoumaru would wake up to peace, but Kagome had a feeling he wouldn't be satisfied.

Before Kyra left she told them about how Sesshoumaru had been attacked. Their enemies looked like white tigers and wolves, but the situation wasn't as it seemed. Apparently the only scent they carried was that of death and there was no reasoning or talking with them as though they weren't alive at all. It was terrifying, but at least nothing like that had been spotted in the western lands since.

According to Inukimi despite Sesshoumaru looking perfectly fine sleeping peacefully in his room his body was undergoing a lot of recovery and she shouldn't feel discouraged that he was still out of commission. This had left Kagome in charge of Dragonsbane for the last few days, and she didn't even have time to reflect on how she'd gone from a human maid to a daiyoukai killing inu in charge of a large estate. She would give authorization for the day to day tasks, but other than that she wouldn't leave Sesshoumaru's room.

She promised both Kyra and herself she wouldn't let him wake up alone. What if he didn't know his arm was missing? She would have to quickly arrange for someone to teach him to fight with just one hand since a demon such as him would have a hard time adjusting to his new life after facing such a crushing defeat.

Kagome was sitting in a lounge chair just watching Sesshoumaru breath slowly when a servant interrupted the peace and quiet.

"Lady Kagome," the maid known as Eri came in, "I apologize, but a letter came for you."

Kagome had assumed if it was addressed to her it was from Inutashio, but the moment she was handed the black envelope she could pick up Naraku's scent. She'd be lying if she said she didn't forget all about him.

"It seems he is coming to assist me in anyway possible," Kagome sighed reading it, "I don't know when he will arrive but make sure a room is prepared."

"No room near here," came a tired male voice, "I don't want that scent near me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she once again forgot all about her 'betrothed' as Sesshoumaru was clearly awake. He'd turned to get more comfortable before he sighed, and as could be expected his golden gaze appeared in annoyance as he had no arm on that side to get any leverage.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered as the maid left, "are you okay?"

"My arm couldn't be saved I see…" he whispered lowly.

She shook her head, "No. You're still alive and well though. That's all that matters. Isn't it?"

"I felt it leave me," he growled, "and nothing matters anymore."

"Don't say that! I already arranged for a demon to help you get adjusted to your condition-

"Adjust to being a cripple," he interjected angrily no longer looking peaceful as he had for the last few days, "where is Kyra and the demon slayer?"

Kagome couldn't lie to herself. It was a bit of an annoyance that the first thing he thought about other than his health was his intended, but like her he probably didn't understand what had happened the night he was injured since he wasn't conscious for long.

"A lot has happened since you've been out," she answered softly, "we need to go slowly so you don't get yourself worked up."

"I am your Lord," his tone took a dangerous route, "you will answer any questions I have. Where is Kyra?"

"She is fine. She only had a few injuries which I'm sure have healed by now. She rushed back to the Sunset Isles to tell her mother what happened hoping it could get us more units and allies. Sango is still recovering from a few cuts she received in the human village."

"She is probably looking for a way to end this. She'd be better off one of Kain's breeder bitches than mate to a crippled failure of an inuyoukai."

"Hey! I hate to quote you but isn't this whole beating yourself up thing quite unbecoming of you?"

"Stop telling me how to feel Kagome. I'm sure it was quite tiring for you to be lounging around in this castle sitting on your hands entertaining scum like Kain, but don't mistake yourself as someone that could understand."

She just sat back down hurt. She'd told herself the whole time he was asleep to not get her hopes up for an encouraging conversation, because that just wasn't the type of demon Sesshoumaru was. He knew why she had to stay here… hell he wanted her to stay here and now he was hurting her with it. It wasn't her damn fault he lost an arm.

She pulled out the only card she could to earn some power in this conversation.

"I didn't entertain Kain… I killed him, and apparently without his leadership the white tigers might pull out of the war."

Sesshoumaru simply blinked a few times. He could easily believe that Kagome was quite capable of killing a demon guest that was to be under their protection. It wouldn't be the first time after all, but a daiyoukai? Would she really sit here and take credit for effecting the war in such a big way after he'd failed to have any part in its end?

Could any conversation with this woman ever end with anything other than disappointment or anger?

Using his remaining arm he managed to grab her by the wrist to pull her into this bed. When it came to Kagome he never put much thought into how inappropriate it would if someone were to witness how he treated her. She struggled demanding to know why he was doing this, but despite being crippled he maintained his solid grip on her keeping her sitting directly on top of him.

His grip was strong, but Kagome didn't fall to her usual strategy of slashing someone up until she was let go since he was still recovering from his injuries. All she could do was yell at obscenities at him hoping he would let go, but it didn't seem to work as he moved his knee between her legs to part them maneuvering her into a straddling position. Her skin would have crawled if Naraku had forced her like this, and obviously actions like this didn't work out for Kain, but… it was Sesshoumaru.

"I am crippled yet got you with hardly any effort," Sesshoumaru growled, "are you going to continue to lie to your Lord?"

Kagome couldn't lose her composure when he had her like this… luckily he wasn't aroused.

"He undressed me and locked me in a room so I could become his breeder," she glared at him, "so like Ayame I ended him. He threatened you and the rest of my family. I yanked his beating heart out of his chest to insure he was dead Sesshoumaru. Do you need any more detail than that?"

She could feel his member stiffen under his silks. She was only wearing a basic dress with a short drop waist, so she could easily feel it between her legs.

"So my 'ideal mate' has defended me yet again Kagome?" he asked his voice low, "this would have been before you found out about my arm and you still fancy yourself my protector?"

He would never be able to explain what was going through his head. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about her, but the way she talked about killing her enemies had been nothing but arousal for him. At the same time, however, the rage was taking over angry at her for succeeding in battle while he failed. Once again the desire to put her in her place while fulfilling his lust was burning inside of him.

He'd once told himself to always maintain a bit of control. She was a member of their family now and didn't deserve that sort of treatment, but that had been before Sango told him about seeing her with Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru stop," Kagome only asked, "I had to do what I had to do. It's not a contest on who is stronger."

"No it's about you being a whore," he growled lowly enjoying her on top of him, "you probably missed mating with Naraku and moved on to Kain until things got out of hand. Maybe I want my taste since you're my ideal mate."

She smacked him right across the face leaving a red mark and used her free hand to dig her claws into the flesh of his restraining hand.

"I don't want to have to hurt you… you're in recovery, and instead of getting better you're trying to degrade me."

He moved his grip to her chest and grabbed a hold of her dress to pull her close to him, "Did you fuck Naraku Kagome?"

"No!" she growled, "if I did it would be none of your business-"

"Dragonsbane will be mine one day and you are in my charge. It is my business. Did you fuck him and did Kain have his way with you?"

Why did he care? Even if Kagome still wanted Naraku like that it should have been her right to. It was as though she was Sesshoumaru's toy that he would take off the shelf whenever he felt like it. She had her reasons why she couldn't be with him, and he had Kyra.

"No Sesshoumaru I didn't," he finally released her obviously acknowledging her words as the truth, "Naraku talked me into starting, but we didn't go through it. Kain tried to rape me and threatened you so I killed him."

Now that he seemed satisfied with the information she finally got off of him… obviously not caring if he was still aroused or not.

"Nice to see your injuries haven't humbled you in the least bit," she noted fixing her dress, "I had planned on being encouraging and talking you off a ledge when you woke, but you're still the same possessive insensitive little shit you were the day we first talked. Asshole."

"If I were the cruel demon you think I am Kagome I would have already had you many times over before Naraku ever even laid eyes on you, and if I were as pathetic as you thought I'd be when I woke I would have already leapt off the Sky Bridge."

"I would say maybe I don't know you at all except you've threatened to take me against my will at three times now," Kagome shook her head, "maybe you're all bark and no bite."

"Really now," his tone went back to dangerous, "Kyra deserves my respect and all I can give her as a partner… if she didn't then you would be mine. I'm never going to ask your permission again."

"I would hope she has your respect. She dragged you back here as fast as she could. She didn't want to leave, but had to for your family. Honestly you don't deserve her."

That probably wasn't the right thing to say when Sesshoumaru already thought of himself as less of a demon now, but Kagome's plan to keep his confidence up went out the window when he called her a whore.

"If she doesn't want me she is free to leave. Her mother acts as though Kyra has no value, but she deserves more than a one armed Lord who can never become stronger. If she still wants me she will have me properly. She saved my life. Moments after I had doubted her strength she pushed back the tiger and got me to safety."

" _I would at least like to think I've saved your life at least once whether it be from Ayame or Kain and you still treat me like shit,"_ Kagome thought to herself before wondering how she could be so selfish.

"Good. She needs someone to believe in her. If the war is truly winding down she'll come back Sesshoumaru. She will be your mate and you will have plenty of heirs."

"You sound angry about that," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but note, "providing Dragonsbane with suitable heirs is all I can hope to do now. I can't travel my lands as I once have and my goal of surpassing my father's strength has diminished."

"You can rule. Let your father have his legacy when it comes to conquering and fighting while you put your land back in order. Don't say it's not enough and that you want your enemies to fear you. Who even cares about reputation? Just kill your enemies if they challenge you and in the meantime don't let what belongs to you fall into chaos."

"Hn," was his only response.

How could Kagome both not understand him yet understand him so well at the same time?

"Do I still have to keep that promise?" he finally asked her.

"Which one?" she was assuming he was talking about writing to her; obviously not.

"I now have an excuse to never dance."

"Oh you'll dance," she declared.

"So other than taunting me and reminding me of my weaknesses why are you here? Are you to be my nurse? I don't require it."

"Would you finally accept a human caring for you?"

"No."

"Then you're stuck with me. Just until you get use to maneuvering yourself is all. Your father left hoping when you'd wake you'd take charge of Dragonsbane."

"Have you forgotten who you are Kagome?"

What kind of question was that? What was with him today?

"What do you mean?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"When you rejected me you said it was because I'd never accept you as a human, but do you even accept yourself as a human anymore? All this talk of killing and trying to understand how I will cope with my injury makes you sound like a complete youkai."

She'd been thinking about that a lot lately, "I would still like to become human again one day… I suppose."

"You suppose? That choice couldn't be undone. It'd take a lot of will to give up all you've accomplished in this short time to someone that will die in no time."

"It doesn't matter when I make the choice I guess, but as long as my mother lives and I love her then I will remember who I am."

"Your mother will age every time you see here. She'll probably be in the dirt before you are ever in a place to consider giving her a grandchild. When she dies, and she will, what reason is there to go back? As long as I and my future sons shall live you will have a home here."

Kagome just didn't know what exactly she wanted anymore, but she did know when this war ended she needed to visit her mother more. When both she and her mother were maids here they couldn't go a few hours without checking in on each other, and now she could go years without seeing her. She use to be homesick and cried for her mother in the beginning, but now the woman that raised her was becoming an afterthought, and that was quite disturbing.

"Do you dislike humans that much you wish for me to forget the first seventeen years of my life Sesshoumaru? My own mother and any stories of my father she told to me?"

"You mistaken my dislike of humans for my natural superiority in strength over them. I would dislike having a human as a mate very much for obvious reasons."

Because if he was mated to a human female he'd have to watch her die fairly quickly. Probably the same as Inutashio had to with InuYasha's mother. An ideal mate would probably tell his human female he'd love her no matter what, but words like that would be exchanged during their youth.

"Those reasons playing a factor in why you and I could have never accepted one another Sesshoumaru. I didn't choose to be a demon and I won't have my ability to choose to be human taken away from me."

"I didn't choose to have you become an ideal demon either Kagome," he noted, "but yet life is still full of choices."

She nodded not understanding what this conversation had accomplished, but she couldn't agree more. There wasn't much talking afterwards, but she still kept her promise in not leaving his side during all of this. She didn't care that she'd gone from being a daiyoukai slayer to his nurse. She could just never leave him.

It was the evening of the next day when Naraku had visited them in Sesshoumaru's chambers. It was quite inappropriate for a lesser Lord to just seek an audience before Sesshoumaru in his bed, but one wouldn't know that with the cocky smirk Naraku had on his face.

"I am sorry my Lord," Naraku bowed slightly, "I did not know you were awake. I came seeking Lady Kagome and was told she won't leave your side."

Sesshoumaru had made sure his blanket was still up to his shoulder not wanting this filth to see he'd lost his arm. This was his bedroom… he shouldn't have had to be on guard, but he often was when it came to Naraku. Even if he'd killed every white tiger for them he'd never be able to trust the hanyou.

"I have business with Lady Kagome. If she is with me you'll just have to wait."

Sesshoumaru wouldn't go for any of his excuses believing he was only here to gawk at his weakness.

"I apologize truly. I came here thinking both you and Kagome would need my assistance. I'm sure it's a stressful time."

"It is a stressful time," Sesshoumaru warned, "so don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not at The Claw now that the Lady Mother has returned. There is barely any enemies or unrest to deal with truly. I'd heard Kagome took on a lot of responsibility while you slept and since she is inexperienced I thought you'd prefer someone to advise her."

Naraku probably wanted to fantasize about ruling over the west in his family's home. Sesshoumaru wasn't in the business of letting scheming abominations play at taking his position.

"I am awake now and can handle my own family's affairs Lord Naraku."

"I'm glad," Naraku mused his scarlet eyes dancing around the room, "but since I made the trip here I'd at least like to spend a little time with my betrothed."

"Kagome told me about that before I left," Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome seemed nervous and unable to find her voice, "I told her she'd never have my approval and she declared she didn't need it."

"Well that's that then," Naraku chuckled, "I hope you don't see it as disrespect. You couldn't have expected such a beautiful demon as herself to go unattached for very long."

"With the mouth on her I expected her to go unattached forever. How you've survived your courtship with this 'beautiful demon' thus far is quite a feat. She is dangerous."

"Oh how so?" Naraku rose an eyebrow.

Apparently it was suppose to be a secret that Kagome had killed both Ayame and Kain. Sesshoumaru didn't care for secrets, but if it was something he knew that Naraku didn't he would guard it closely.

"Just don't drop your guard around her. Kagome I can care for myself now. Spend some time with your betrothed."

Kagome didn't even need to tell him, but Sesshoumaru had already felt that she was no longer infatuated with Naraku. She seemed to be more annoyed than he was at Naraku just barging in here. He'd allow her to meet with him again… just so she could turn him down.

Kagome nodded, "If you're sure you will be okay my Lord."

"I have healed Kagome, but now that I reign over Dragonsbane the Lords and Ladies beneath me will act proper. Lady Kagome is a virtuous unmated demon Naraku, and since she is a member of my family I expect you to treat her with respect."

"She deserves nothing less my Lord," Naraku had a feeling he'd go yet another meeting with his lovely Kagome without being satisfied.

"Glad you understand. I don't want to hear any whispers of you both sneaking off into any rooms. Talk on the Sky Bridge."

Maybe he'd get lucky and Kagome would toss him off that damn bridge.

Naraku nodded wishing his Lord well, hoping that Kagome wasn't the kind of girl to follow Sesshoumaru's orders.

Kagome just followed Naraku wishing she'd had more time to come up with what she'd have to say to him. It seemed she was never allowed much time to think of a convincing way to reject a man without being hated for it. She wouldn't be guilted though as she was sure he'd only made his way here to take advantage of Sesshoumaru being out of commission to make himself look better.

"Are we honestly going to stand here in the middle of the estate for all servants to hear?" Naraku asked her when they got to the Sky Bridge. "Doesn't Sesshoumaru have more pressing issues to worry about than what I do with you in private?"

Naraku had been hoping the information he'd forced Sango to pass on to Sesshoumaru would be enough to diminish the way the taiyoukai had looked at her, but apparently it did nothing. Fine. The more Sesshoumaru desired Kagome the worse it would hurt the dog when she was taken away from him.

"Sesshoumaru is hell bent on being able to focus on all issues at once despite his injuries my Lord," Kagome sighed, "so yes I'm going to respect his orders. I know I consider them family and I had a little bit of power for a while, but it doesn't give us the right to openly defy them. I still feel guilty about what happened in the Sun Room."

"If only we'd gone far enough to justify you feeling guilty," Naraku frowned still pissed at Kagura for ruining his fun, "but if you wish to be proper it won't be long now. I have it on good authority that the fighting will stop in two days time so perhaps it's time for you to set a date. As I said either a wedding or mating ceremony will be sufficient. Whatever you desire my lovely."

He moved forward as though he was wanting to reach out and touch her, but Kagome just kept her distance. It was as though she'd been under a spell when she first met him at The Claw and developed feelings for him and she was just now waking up. He scared her honestly. Those red eyes, ability to absorb demons, and not to mention how he pulled her into a lie for no reason that eventually lead to her killing Kain at the end of his visit.

It was time.

"Naraku I know I accepted your proposal already, but between Sesshoumaru almost getting killed and some things I went through these past few days I'm beginning to think I'm not in a good place to be the best match for you," she was honestly trying her best to not say he was creeping her out.

His response was a chuckle, "Don't worry about Sesshoumaru. I told the Lady Mother before coming up here that we needed to send word to Kyra. We don't need any extra support and her place is with Sesshoumaru. You won't have to care for him anymore… not that you should have been in the first place."

"Kyra probably just got back home and might need a little bit of time with her family," Kagome pointed out noticing his ability to totally ignore her wishes.

"Kyra's family helped us a lot in this war, so what they want is for her to return here and get mated immediately. They need each other now and it will be easier if you aren't here always between them."

"When they become mates I will be happy for them," Kagome declared not liking what he was getting at, "I just don't know if I'd be happy being a wife at the moment. I'm still getting use to being a demon and there is a lot more for me to learn and do."

"I thought you'd only truly be content returning to your human form," Naraku's tone showed his annoyance, "I'd planned on your wedding gift being the spell that will change you back."

"It will be MY decision as to when to go back my Lord. The only gift I'd honestly enjoy from you is the blade I was promised."

Naraku was quite forward as he put his hand under her chin, "I seem to have caught you in an irritable mood today Kagome. Would you prefer to hold this conversation until later? You will also have your blade when you become my woman. I lost my human life trying to obtain the Yugia, so I was hoping it'd still stay with me through you."

Just the way he was talking to her like a child had been enough, "I won't delay the conversation anymore Naraku. Things aren't the same as they were before I remained at Dragonsbane. I'm sorry but I can't accept your proposal."

While hoping that would finally make it clear and end it she couldn't help but pick up a familiar scent from the sleeve of his kimono. A very light, but unique scent of lavender.

"Kikyo?" she asked herself out loud while her face was still in his grasp.

It was odd the way his fingers moved from her chin to around her neck and just circling her skin, "That's probably my maid you smell. She got tasked with packing my clothes… I believe her name is indeed Kikyo."

"That's-

"InuYasha's first wife," he smirked, "I know. That's why I obtained her. From what I've heard InuYasha was quite fond of her. It'd be a shame if in my despair from being rejected I decided to take it out on my maid now wouldn't it? Or maybe I'd just send her back to InuYasha… one piece at a time."

Apparently being blackmailed was a good way to set off Kagome's inner demon. Her claws and fangs got sharper as she prepared herself for battle against him, but unlike before she couldn't make a move. It was like her body was frozen.

"This one of my favorite spells," Naraku smirked pointing at her neck, "but don't worry only the two of us could see it."

When she'd attempted to call upon her hidden demon strength she could feel something wrap around her neck. Her fingers brushed against some kind of metal collar that was glowing. The reflection of its light could be seen in his prideful scarlet eyes.

"What did you do!" she demanded.

"Quiet," he growled, "remember your precious Lord forced us to be in a public area and a Lady such as yourself wouldn't want to make a scene."

The collar continued to glow as she couldn't find a response to what he was doing to her. This had been the most terrified she'd been since becoming a demon, because before now she seemed to find a way out of every dangerous situation she'd found herself in. Now she was just unable to move and unable to speak.

"Even if you hadn't foolishly rejected me Kagome I had no choice but to collar you. Once the war began it was easy for me to keep an eye on this place in my own special way and I saw what you did to Kain. I'd prefer for you to not use that power on your future mate so this was the best I could do. Now you could have done things the easy way and just accepted me, but you decided to excite me by choosing the more entertaining route. Only I can remove that collar and as long as you wear it I am your master and you are my loyal pet that will obey every command. Let's hope no maids are watching… shame we had to do this publically. Sit Kagome."

InuYasha forcing her to become a demon was nothing compared to this as she had no control over her body as she kneeled down onto all fours and sat before him. Naraku towering over her as she had no choice but to obey was so disgusting to her she could no longer recall any redeeming qualities this monster had.

"Good girl," he laughed forcing her skin to crawl as put his hand on her head to pet her, "I've always wanted a pet inuyoukai, but never imagined one as beautiful as you. No matter where I am in this castle I'll have complete control over you. All of your actions and words are now mine Kagome, so it seems you are in no position to reject me my lovely pet."

She was visibly shaking with both anger at what he'd done to her and fear of what he could with her as he continued to mock her.

"Now stand Kagome. I'll allow you to speak, but to make it clear you will never tell anyone about what I've done to you, about Kikyo, or anything negative about me in general. I plan to be a good master to you so there is no reason to sully my name."

She wanted to call him disgusting, but that was negative so the words couldn't come at as she just growled.

"Don't worry your free will isn't completely gone. I want to play a game with you. For now I want you to carry on with your normal life… I don't want the dogs thinking anything is out of order, but during that time you'll have a few decisions to make. You will be mine no matter what, but you will determine how. You could choose to be stubborn and be my pet for the rest of your life. Anything I want from you I will get as you will have no choice but to comply. It will literally be hell for you… even if you wanted to take your own life you couldn't because I wouldn't allow it. There would be no escape… except one."

He reached into his pocket and placed a small potion vial in her hands, "At anytime you'll be free to drink this. Once consumed the effects of the Siren's Tear will be reversed and you'll be a human girl once again. The collar only works on demons, so you can't be controlled by me if you decide to go back, but of course you won't have any strength at all so I'll still be able to do whatever I like with you. Both options will bring me much enjoyment, but the choice should be yours to make. No matter what you do we will wed soon… just so your 'family' thinks you are being respected."

The hanyou seemed to get complete enjoyment out of the look on his face. The war might be ending, but he was getting everything he wanted. Kagome would be his no matter what and she would be powerless to stop him, the bodies he'd absorbed had made him stronger than ever, and his army of the dead had been powerful enough to nearly kill Sesshoumaru. An army, power, and an attractive woman to warm his bed would be all he needed to dethrone the dogs and take Dragonsbane as his own.

Of course, his aspirations wouldn't only end there. Until she became his bride Naraku had no issues with Kagome playing a part in Kyra and Sesshoumaru's love triangle. All she would do was get her hopes up, and her fall would be sweet and only add to his strength.

"One more game I propose before I leave you," he smirked seeing no downsides to anything he was doing, "I plan to be staying at Dragonsbane as long as I can. Any of those nights you could come to my bed willingly… if you keep your distance and keep taunting me then the night you become my bride I'll make sure the only one that finds enjoyment in our mating is me."

Author's Note: When I began this chapter I didn't foresee stuff getting this dark and Sesshoumaru getting a stiffy. What the hell is wrong with me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sesshoumaru was in his father's sitting around reading through correspondence seeming to have adjusted to being a crippled yet proactive Lord. He sat behind the desk and read the latest news from his father unphased by learning that the war was finally over. The tigers had retreated as it appeared a civil war would soon be breaking out in the east since a couple of Kain's sons were fighting over their inheritance, and the wolves were just tired of killing one another. His father would remain patrolling the lands for a little bit assessing the damage, but he and the rest of his family would be returning soon.

Sesshoumaru, as active Lord of Dragonsbane, would have to announce to all guests and servants that the war had officially ended. It would be great news to many who had loved ones affected by their little war game, but he didn't have enough empathy to care he just didn't want to be bothered by another ceremonious gesture. He didn't want an audience to finally be able to clearly see his disability as one of his silk sleeves remained empty… maybe this was a duty better suited to Kagome.

Where was his Kagome anyway?

When he first woke up she refused to leave his side, but now she was nowhere to be found apparently keeping to herself in her room. That didn't bode well since last he saw her she was going to meet with Naraku and hopefully break her betrothal. If she was honestly going to go through with attaching herself to that cur Sesshoumaru would find ways to make his displeasure known for the rest of her damn life. Maybe she just had some kind of rebellious streak since she was created to be his ideal mate and to fight against that she'd continue to make stupid choices.

Maybe he really needed to stop worrying about her so much. If she could kill a daiyoukai she could take care of herself.

"Lady Kyra has arrived," Jaken announced showing in his visitor as a good butler should do.

"I'm not from here I'm not a Lady," Kyra noted just wearing a pale pink yukata having been forced to travel again only spending a day with her family before Naraku asked her to come back.

She didn't really like Lord Naraku too much, but he'd secretly been a blessing as one day in the Sunset Isles was one day too many.

"You will be soon," Sesshoumaru spoke putting the letter down on the desk, "it's all over now."

"I'm aware," she sighed, "I had to leave your side and speak with my mother for no reason at all."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice Kyra had lost her stutter and seemed more confident. She'd wanted to prove herself in battle and finally got the chance, which seemed to be the cure to what bothered him about her before. Still there wasn't much light in her eyes as an afternoon with her mother wasn't very encouraging. Maybe Sesshoumaru could relate to Kyra more than he'd first thought.

"Your injuries?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "They are nothing… I was more worried about you but you seem to be on your feet. I hope you weren't too down on yourself Sesshoumaru. Those… creatures were silent until the attack and had no unique scent. There was nothing you could have done."

"You say that but yet you saved me," he shrugged knowing he'd have to leave his resentment towards himself for a later day, "you wanted to prove yourself and you did. I'll always be in your debt, but I must ask why your mother didn't return with you? With the war being over it's time to plan our mating ceremony."

"Trust me mother doesn't care enough to come and we're all better for it. She just wants me mated off and out of her hair. It's the only damn reason she joined this war."

"Perhaps we should elope tonight so we can have the luxury of not having my mother present either," Sesshoumaru wished, but knew it would be inappropriate due to his status.

"If only," she reflected on if she was even suited to be Lady of Dragonsbane and the west, "if you truly are in my debt can I ask a favor?"

"Of course. I can't imagine you're difficult to please."

What she wanted might have been too much for him to make good on.

"Kagome," Kyra spoke quietly, "I want the truth Sesshoumaru. Do you love her and could you ever foresee yourself letting her go? I know your father would never approve of you having two mates, but if I am to be your mate we need to figure this out. I don't want to a mate to a man that would one day neglect or resent me simply because I'm your second choice."

It seemed no matter what Sesshoumaru was dealing with things would always come back to Kagome, and this time there was no avoiding it. Honesty was the least he could do for her.

"Father had a mistress, whether or not he was coerced to take InuYasha's mother doesn't matter he doesn't get to have the moral high ground when it comes to that affair. We don't take multiple mates because that would imply both women are of the same rank and status and it would muddle the succession for our future children. I don't want a mistress because I don't want a bastard child. You're the one I will mate so you are not a second choice. You will be a Queen and our children will inherit all we've worked to preserve in this war."

"I come from a land that doesn't have these fancy titles, so none of that will distract me from what I want. I WANT to know if you love Kagome or not."

Love wasn't the kind of word a creature such as him would use to describe his feelings. It just felt weak to care for another. It didn't mean he was incapable of doing it just that he would never admit to it, but Kyra was the one he was loyal to and he'd give her the respect he deserved in telling the truth.

"I'm sure you've heard that she was human once; turned demon to be my ideal mate. I resented her for being my brother's creation and refused to care for her until she proved herself to be my equal. Then yes, I had feelings for her. I asked her to be my mate, but she rejected me on the grounds I could never accept the human part of her. We were quite distant during the war."

Okay Kyra got a history of their relationship, but it still wasn't what she was looking for.

"And now?" she asked.

Did he have to be honest to the point his intended had to be aware one of the first activities when he awoke was to be aroused by Kagome? Perhaps not.

"I still have a fondness for her," was all he said, "but my loyalty is to you and is unbroken."

"I don't doubt you," Kyra sighed sitting on the couch, "I just don't want to be a cruel woman and prevent you from having what you want is all. I don't want you to resent me for it years from now."

"It seems there is nothing I can say to convince you otherwise. You're making it sound as though you don't want to be my mate and I should force Kagome to be mine. Force being the only way I could have since she doesn't want me Kyra."

"I just want someone to be happy," she sighed not knowing exactly what she'd hoped to accomplish, "my mother already told me how worthless I was when I met with her and that I better not displease you. I don't want to prove her right."

"Your mother won't be right," Sesshoumaru growled not knowing what to say, "we will be mated and I won't disregard you like you believe I would do."

Kyra just shut her eyes and thought about the future. Any other female in her position would have been just fine mating him to gain a title and birth a few heirs, but she'd spent most of her life alone and down on herself. She didn't wish for her future to be the same and he to constantly be regretful simply because he chose the wrong woman. She didn't care how much he praised her or how honorable he was… nobody wanted to be someone's second choice.

Yesterday Sesshoumaru had faced all their guests and servants and announced that the war had finally come to a close. His weakness had been on display for everyone to see, but Kagome had doubt that anyone cared. Everyone would just be happy that the senseless bloodshed had finally ended.

Even she found comfort in the war's end despite her gloomy set of circumstances.

She sat in front of her vanity looking at the shining collar around her neck in the mirror. Like Naraku had said no one could see it but the two of them, and without being able to use her voice to discredit the slimey hanyou she didn't know what to do. Once again it seemed she was in a circumstance where no one could save her and it would all come down to her, but this time she couldn't rely on her demon strength to get out of this.

Naraku had pretty much told her she could either come to his bed during his visit by her own accord or basically be raped the night they married. Like hell she'd ever come to him willingly. Just the thought of him touching her wanted to make her vomit. She would delay his lust as long as possible… perhaps the hatred she had for him would grow enough to end this damn spell.

As far as the decision to become human to break the spell Kagome wouldn't be too reckless. Becoming human would grant her freedom and she'd be able to tell Sesshoumaru what Naraku did, but she wouldn't be able to protect anyone from the fallout. She didn't want to think the worst of her demon family, but once she was human they had no obligations to save her from one of their own Lords. Would Sesshoumaru even talk to her again if she were human?

The inability to say anything about Naraku had caused her to wallow in her hate in the privacy of her own room. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru to assist him in his recovery, but if she were to go to him he'd want to know how things went with Naraku and she'd be unable to tell him. She had no intention of speaking to Sesshoumaru unless her words were truly her own and not edited by dark magic.

Unfortunately she couldn't get out of tonight's dinner. Both Inutashio and the Lady Mother would be returning and celebrating the war's end. Naraku and Sesshoumaru would also be there making it a rather awkward affair.

Kagome didn't have to leave her room, however, to find awkward conversation.

"War has really allowed this old castle to slip in standards," the Lady Mother huffed coming into Kagome's room, "I didn't recieve a royal greeting from anyone that mattered. Not even Sesshoumaru was there."

"I think his mind is on other things your Ladyship," Kagome sighed turning around to meet her eyes, "he doesn't talk about his wound but I'm sure it takes a lot of getting use to."

"I'm the one that has a crippled son!" Inukimi cried, "the day I have a social engagement with higher ranks than you savages I don't know how I'll explain my future Lord is missing an arm. I'm the one who suffers and I don't even get a thank you for saving his life. What is a mother to do to earn her son's love?"

Kagome was just running out of responses for the Lady Mother, "Not seal him in the Dark Room for starters I guess."

"I did that?" the Lady Mother stared up at the ceiling as though she was being forced to remember an event from her youth, "Oh that? It was just a little game. He has thin skin. Perhaps that's why his arm was ripped off so easily."

Kagome balled her fist, "Please stop saying things like that, but thank you for working so hard to save him. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Those kind words were a mistake. Any time Kagome showed any sort of affection for Sesshoumaru it was like uncorking a bottle of Inukimi's crazy hopes and plots about why she and her son should be together.

The Lady Mother just didn't understand why Kagome stayed locked up in her room instead of chasing true love. She hadn't had a meaningful conversation with Sesshoumaru in a long time, but she could just tell that if Kagome got over her stubbornness and offered herself up to him she would be a grandmother in no time and not to have to worry about these two.

In Inukimi's opinion Kagome was a damn fool! Kyra might have saved Sesshoumaru's life, but she was like a piece of paper to a tornado if confrontation came her way. It would take nothing for Kagome to make Sesshoumaru hers. Why would she still not want him? Hadn't she seen and accepted all sides of him now? The strong cold front he showed the majority of beings and the weak humbled part of him? How dare she be so insolent!

The Lady Mother shivered a bit feeling something dark in the air. Was that why Kagome was being so idiotic and running away from love? Perhaps there was dark magic in the works? No it couldn't be, because no one in these lands could cast a spell that she would be unable to fully detect and analyze.

"Freeze," Inukimi slid her hand into her pocket and clutched the Medio stone.

Her mate allowed to her to use it during the war and expected it back into his possession when she was home. Apparently she wasn't trusted use it around children, but her mate's opinions didn't matter. No one could tell her what and what not to do with her own toys. She'd never given it up having given Inutashio a fake to keep hostage in his treasury while she kept the real one hidden in her pocket.

She'd just used its powers to freeze time and allow her to search the room without detection while Kagome stood frozen in place. This spell was always touchy… it never seemed to work on the battlefield when demon blood was hot and pumping, but it was a great accessory in Inukimi's ability to meddle.

Other than a few human trinkets Kagome didn't have many things in her room. Not even any interesting letters to read as Inukimi searched under the bed and in all the drawers. There had to be an artifact of dark magic somewhere… that aura couldn't have appeared out of thin air, but the search was coming up with nothing. The last place to look was Kagome's kimono sash where the Lady Mother found something that completely distracted her from her search.

It seemed to be a potion. She took off the small cork and smelled it trying to analyze what its powers could be. It had a light red color and smelled of onions… Kagome wouldn't would she? It was one of those silly poisons that would completely strip of her of her demon blood. Is that why the girl was shut in her room? To turn into a human and go back to her irrelevant weak life? Inukimi wouldn't let that happen. Clearly both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were too stupid to make their own decisions so she'd right their wrongs herself.

The Lady Mother pocketed the bottle before unfreezing time.

"What?" Kagome asked blinking not knowing why the Lady Mother was yelling out random words now.

"Never you mind child," Inukimi smirked pulling her hands from her pocket, "we need to address this Kyra problem. Sesshoumaru's honor gets in the way of everything, so even if their mating wasn't arranged he'd take her just because she saved his life-"

"He has to take her," Kagome sighed facing her mirror again having bigger problems than Sesshoumaru and Kyra's love life, "she is not my competition your Ladyship. I consider her a friend and I want both of them to be happy."

"She isn't a match!" the Lady Mother growled, "you both want each other so stop with your silly song and dance and just proclaim your true love. Sesshoumaru won't even think about his arm and you won't be in here hiding. You're the only bitch in my midst that is worthy of inheriting my title."

"Enough! I love your son as a brother and that is all. Kyra is his intended and they need to be together. They make each other happy, and what about me? Do you even consider my feelings? I don't mean to be so rude your Ladyship, but I rejected him for both his and my sake. He only wants me because InuYasha took away my humanity to turn me into something he wants. It's not real."

This again? Inukimi sighed.

"Girl you over think this whole thing. Your feelings do matter… it's the 'why' that doesn't matter. Who cares if you became this way to be his match. If you didn't want him based on his personality, which I could understand, it'd be one thing, but you want him for him. You're a powerful inuyoukai and your gender is no factor in it. If you want something that will make you happy just take it and stop running away."

"I'm done talking about it," Kagome closed her eyes not knowing how many times she could explain herself.

"Kagome all of us in the family, except the hanyous, can transform into our true selves. Powerful and proud inus that tear through the land in our massive forms capable of conquering all we see before us. Do you know why you can't transform?"

"Because I'm the same as a hanyou. I'm human at my core and I'm glad for it."

"No it's because you spend too much time asking questions instead of accepting who you are and what you want. Until you do you'll never be truly strong. Now this conversation is boring me I'm going to get ready for dinner."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Of course, Inukimi was bored. The conversation didn't go the way she wanted it to go so she was just leaving.

What Kagome didn't know was that there was a plot brewing.

It was nice to know tonight's dinner wasn't a serious affair. There was no place cards or order in which they would proceed into the dining room. The only guest at their table was Naraku, and Inukimi just didn't deem him important enough for the royal treatment.

When Kagome came to the dinner table wearing her black cherry blossom kimono she saw an open seat next to Kyra and Sesshoumaru and hoped to maybe enjoy their company for a little bit before going back to hide in her room.

"I saved you a spot right here," came Naraku's disgusting voice.

Kagome growled as she passed him, "I sit where I want."

"Do you?" Naraku's question was a warning.

Of course she didn't have a choice in where to sit. Any command he barked the collar would force her to obey. She took a seat next to the hanyou, but the look on her face would show all that looked how displeased she was.

Sesshoumaru, of course, took notice as he sat between Kyra and an empty chair. When he saw that look on Kagome's face he knew something was wrong. She'd been avoiding him ever since her meeting with Naraku and seemed to be forced to be in the hanyou's presence. He wanted to intervene and put Naraku in his place, but sometimes there came a point where you had to let things go and worry about oneself. He needed to get use to a life as a cripple and prepare to move on to the next phase, and believed he couldn't do it correctly if he kept worrying about a woman he couldn't have.

"Glad to be back," Inutashio got everyone's attention as he sat, "though I have learned my lesson. I hope that will be our last war, but if it isn't my place isn't here. I would like to thank Kagome and Sesshoumaru for keeping things in order while I was out."

"Kagome mostly," Sesshoumaru noted begrudgingly.

"I heard you performed your duties yesterday as a noble Lord should," Inutashio replied never expecting his son to reject credit, "I am equally proud of both of you. As long as one of our clan is always at Dragonsbane when I depart I know it will be run properly."

"Unless you're a half-breed," InuYasha interjected.

"That's right," Sesshoumaru replied more concerned with how he would have to cut and eat meat tonight with only one hand than the feelings of InuYasha and Amethyst.

"Your blood doesn't matter," Inutashio noted to make up for his son's rudeness, "I just couldn't trust you to rule over a mound of ants InuYasha. Once you prove yourself you'll have more responsibility."

"Tch," InuYasha grumbled, "I don't want to stay in this damn rock forever. I have better things to do than wait for one of you stiffs to give me the chance to prove myself."

"You can have Death Claw for all I care," Amethyst rolled her eyes sitting next to him seeming quite disinterested.

That response displeased both Inukimi and Naraku. The Lady Mother really had no right to name a heir, let alone a bastard heir, to Death Claw, which belonged to Inutashio, but allowed the rules to be bent for her just to be spit in the face. Naraku had just hoped all of his plans would unfold before he had to bow to InuYasha or Amethyst. It was nothing against them as he barely knew them, but Inukimi's mental derangement allowed him a lot more freedom than he deserved.

Dinner service seemed quite slow tonight as they were all just getting their first serving of wine. No one seemed like they were starving, but Kagome was looking forward to retreating to her room. She hoped no one struck a conversation with her, because other than talking with Inukimi she was avoiding everyone hoping the topic of her and Naraku's relationship didn't come up.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" Inutashio asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to drink from his wine before looking at everyone at the table. Really other than his father, intended, and Kagome he didn't like anybody at this table, but if he had to share news it would be with this audience. Honestly who else even was in his life that held a place of importance?

"Yes," the taiyoukai finally replied, "now that the war is over it's finally time things start falling into place despite my affliction."

"I have to 'hand' it to you Sesshoumaru," InuYasha snickered finding his pun hilarious while everyone rolled their eyes at him, "you really know how to begin a speech."

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to find words. The look he gave InuYasha was enough to shut the hanyou up. If it weren't for the occasion he'd use InuYasha's skull to put more dents in the wall.

"Kyra has both proven to be an ideal match for me and saved my life when I was attacked," Sesshoumaru's tone showed he was still displeased he needed saved, "so it's finally time."

Kyra hadn't said a word during the whole dinner. She began to drink her wine showing she was nervous, because Kagome had never seen her drink before.

"Kyra will be my mate and our ceremony will be in five days time," Sesshoumaru finally finished, "despite being the heir of Dragonsbane we wish to have nothing too grand but everyone will act accordingly."

"Congratulations," Kagome finally spoke up smiling at the two of them.

Perhaps Inukimi was right, because Kagome wanted to be happy for them, but she didn't know if things with her and Sesshoumaru would be the same once he was finally mated. That scared her. It made her feel completely selfish, so she needed to remind herself Kyra and Sesshoumaru were just meant to be.

Naraku also muttered a congratulations before moving his hand under the table on top of Kagome's knee.

"Seems we will have to wait until they're mated to announce our date," Naraku mused.

"You seem disappointed," Kagome whispered.

"Waiting for you to be mine is taking it's toll," he replied, "but don't worry anticipation will make claiming you all the more satisfying."

Instead of worrying about Naraku's threats Kagome focused on Inukimi. She was expecting the Lady Mother to make a fool of herself by crying and calling Kyra a bitch, but instead the daiyoukai just seemed quite bored.

"No matter what happens I want the other blade Naraku," Kagome said having a bad feeling about the current silence at the table.

"You'll have it after I've enjoyed your company in my bed. I can't use it, so better in the hands of someone I can control."

"Who is it you believe you can control?" came Sesshoumaru's stern voice just now picking up on Naraku's conversation.

Sesshoumaru's eyes burned holes into the hanyou and Kagome. He had just announced Kyra would become his mate, and already he was distracted by whatever the hell Kagome had going on with this cur.

"I was just telling Kagome about the Yugia blade," Naraku answered, "I've put off giving it to her long enough."

"Perhaps you should go retrieve it," Sesshoumaru didn't know why Naraku was still here.

"That you will," Inukimi told Naraku but her eyes weren't on Naraku.

Her eyes were on Kyra the whole time who just nervously blinked. She hadn't said or done anything to warrant to the Lady Mother's attention. It made her nervous, because she knew Sesshoumaru's mother hated her. She moved to whisper to Sesshoumaru she felt uncomfortable, but stopped.

"Are you alright?" Amethyst asked her, "you are either really flushed from Sesshoumaru committing to something or you've taken ill."

"I'm fine," Kyra replied, "I just felt-

Blood. It didn't take long to get everywhere, so it was a good thing dinner service had been slow. Kagome stood up in horror as she watched Kyra cough up blood all over the table and Sesshoumaru's white silks.

Kagome quickly stood up to go to her friend, but Naraku grabbed her wrist.

"Her intended will take care of her," he growled at her as Sesshoumaru was craddling Kyra not understanding what was happening.

"Mother use your power! Call a miko whatever it takes," Sesshoumaru roared.

Inukimi just drank from her cup with a giggle, "She'll be fine Sesshoumaru. Her blood is just cycling… it's no different than what Kagome went through with the Siren's Tear. Kyra is becoming a human so her body is in for a violent evening, but she will be fine by tomorrow. It seems someone has tampered with her wine. What a shame. Guess someone had an objection to your decision."

Kagome's eyes widened.

No. The Lady Mother couldn't have.

Kagome frantically checked the sash of her kimono to find out the potion Naraku gave her was gone.

"Seems someone took one of your options away," Naraku laughed quietly.

Author's Notes: I need to address some of the comments in reviews from the previous chapter about how dark things went between Naraku and Kagome. I have messaged the people that rose severe objection, but I want to clarify that things aren't going to go the way you believe they are going to. Naraku is quite disgusting in this story, and I understand because that is his purpose. He has been on quite a winning streak lately benefitting from the war and all his plots coming together, but seeing as how this is a Kag/Sess story (yes it is everyone, when the two characters have interest in others it's not me shipping them with my OCs or Naraku it's just apart of the 'will they won't they?' song and dance this story is about. I'm not going to upload it on Dokuga if the relationship between the two ended in chapter 6 when she rejected him) you can expect things aren't always going to work out for Naraku. I don't mean to be down on my reviewers I appreciate all feedback and encourage more I just believe you might have missed a few things, and as the writer that is probably my fault. Naraku told Kagome that she should come please him willingly while he is staying at Dragonsbane or she 'would find no enjoyment' when they were married. Obviously he is threatening to rape her, but it came with a deadline. She still has a lot of time to either save herself or warn a member of her new family. If things do work out for Naraku I would also warn you much like I did with the chapter where Kain went after Kagome.

So basically what I'm sayin is y'all just need to have a little trust in me. I'm trying to keep you in good hands here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sango had hurried back to Dragonsbane once she received word Kyra had returned from the Sunset Isles. She was still recovering from her injuries; her arm was in a sling having sprained it in many different places when those odd creatures attacked them and her stomach was wrapped in bandages to cover the scratches on her side. She completely ignored the pain as she ran across to the Sky Bridge to find Kyra having heard from that damn perverted Chief Miroku that dinner was cancelled after Sesshoumaru's intended fell ill. Adult demons didn't easily fall ill unless something was horribly wrong.

When Sango got closer to Kyra's room Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the hallway blocking her path.

"You shouldn't be here human," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, "those injuries still need time."

"I don't care," she simply replied, "I have to be with Kyra. How could she be sick!?"

He shook his head, "She is not sick. It's worse."

Sango already tried to shove past him fearing that Kyra could be dead. As head demon slayer she had many responsibilities, but the one she'd always taken to heart was keeping Kyra safe. It was the least the kind girl deserved and Sango couldn't have failed. It just wasn't a possibility to her.

"My mother decided to use one of those complex potions to strip Kyra of her demon blood and change her human," Sesshoumaru's voice continued to be low, "she is alive, but not herself."

"I need to see her," Sango sounded relieved to know she was still alive.

Sesshoumaru figured as much since he was communicating his concern with a human whom didn't understand Kyra was basically dead in a way. It was a harsh thought, but Sesshoumaru wasn't in the correct head space. All he could think about was strangling his mother to death, but his father had sent her back to The Claw to prevent a battle from happening in his home.

"Kagome is with her now," he told her, "I figured she would be of help since she herself went through a painful transformation. Kyra didn't wish to see anyone else until the pain subsided. We'll go in together soon."

"Will you still take her Sesshoumaru?"

What a fully loaded question. The answer should have been an instant no. The alliance with the Sunset Isles had been sought out only because Sesshoumaru had always desired a mate of the same race. That desire had been made clear, so no one could hold it against him if he broke the engagement now that she was no longer a demon. There were complications though as he owed Kyra his life, and denying her outright would make Kagome right. He could never accept a human.

What did it matter if Kagome was right about him and her reasons for rejecting him were sound? He didn't know, but it was the first thing that came to his mind when he discovered what had happened to his intended. His reasons for rejecting Kyra would be understood, especially by her. She could never give him an ideal heir and he didn't want to care for a human mate when they aged.

Kagome being on the brain could be understandable as well. Much like he rejected any thought of taking her just to spite InuYasha for creating her he'd be forced to do the same again. Kyra had been robbed of her true life and he was a robbed of a suitable mate simply because the Lady Mother thought this scenario would force him to be with Kagome. He'd never give his mother that satisfaction. Perhaps he and Kagome were just cursed by this point.

Sesshoumaru never provided an answer as it seemed like it was time to see the damage his mother had done, so both Sango and Sesshoumaru entered Kyra's room. Kagome was sitting next to her and couldn't help but remember when she was first transformed. The amount of pain Kyra went through was similar and the girl was hiding herself under a blanket not wanting anyone to see her in this state.

"Has it finished?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome referring to the transformation.

Kagome nodded holding Kyra's hand under the blanket feeling nothing but guilt. How did she allow Inukimi to steal the potion from her? All of this was because of the Lady Mother's crazy belief her and Sesshoumaru should be together, and now Kyra had to suffer for it. It just wasn't fair.

Kyra finally removed from the blanket. She looked just the same as she always had with simple features and brown eyes, but no longer had her ears or claws seeming quite lost without them.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," she told her intended, "I don't usually drink wine and the night I do-

"Enough," Sesshoumaru snapped coldly, "you are the victim in this. If my mother was not sent away she'd be dead right now."

"Still as usual I'm just a disappointment to everyone," Kyra frowned.

"Stop," Kagome also didn't want to listen to Kyra beat herself up, "you lost your immortality and power you used to save Sesshoumaru… everyone disappointed you not the other way around. Sesshoumaru's feelings about the matter should be the least of your problems."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel as though that was a slight against him somehow.

"You won't want me anymore," Kyra noted.

Damn it. When she said that first thing Kagome did was look up at him. He would be forced to give Kyra the answer Kagome expected him to give, which would have proven Kagome right about everything. She would hate him for this, which was silly because why couldn't she see the difference. He'd wanted Kyra for her blood and family's army only finding desire for her after she saved him, so her being human would change everything. Kagome, on the other hand, was someone he wanted out of desire. The situation would have been completely different if she'd been forced into a human, or would it have? He still didn't even know.

"It wouldn't be suitable," was Sesshoumaru's answer, which he was sure would be perceived as quite cold.

Of course, Kagome had a look of disappointment on her face.

"I made you a promise though," Sesshoumaru said just to not have Kagome judging him.

What was he saying? He could not have a hanyou heir and he could not have a human mate, and he wasn't rejecting it just for the purpose of not having Kagome hate him?

"No it wouldn't be suitable," Kyra sighed freeing him, "as I said I won't have you resenting me out of honor. I am free now Sesshoumaru. Mother cannot expect you to still take me and as long as you show appreciation for my land's assistance in this war she won't be a problem for you."

Kagome couldn't believe Kyra considered this freedom. It had nothing to do with becoming human as Kagome still had a nostalgia for her old life, but it wasn't easy to be forced to become something else against your will through juvenile trickery. Kagome knew all too well, but yet still Kyra was concerned with Sesshoumaru. She was getting mad at Kyra the same way InuYasha use to get mad at her for caring too much about her position as maid.

"I'm still in your debt Kyra," Sesshoumaru growled, "if you wish my mother to pay for what has been done to you father cannot protect her."

Kyra gave a smile, "Isn't this the second time someone has meddled with your method of getting a full inuyoukai mate? Shouldn't you be use to it by this point? Now that I'm a mere human having a powerful demon such as you in my debt is much too valuable. There are other things I'd rather have than your mother's head."

Perhaps it was a good thing that Kyra had been Inukimi's target, because if it had been any other demon bitch this would not be the response.

"What is it you need from me Kyra?" he asked.

Kagome still couldn't help but to find herself upset with Kyra's reaction to all of this wishing the girl would stop worrying about how it affected Sesshoumaru. However, just because they were in the same set of circumstances didn't mean she could expect for Kyra to handle it as she did. It was Kyra's life, and at least Sesshoumaru still showed fondness towards the girl. Perhaps she misjudged Sesshoumaru in thinking he had zero concern for humans.

Kyra looked at Sango with a sigh, "I can never go home. Mother would mercy kill me. She obviously doesn't hate humans, but she hates weakness and could never understand I can still find happiness in this form."

Sango frowned but nodded and Sesshoumaru seemed to understand, "You will always have a home here at Dragonsbane then. You'll be treated with nothing less than respect for all you've done for us."

She nodded, "I don't plan to live here forever but I need to figure out what I will do with this new life. I will consider my stay here a courtesy… there is a promise I want you to keep."

"What would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing Kyra really never wanted much so it couldn't be too much to give.

Kyra looked at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, "I don't feel well. I don't feel ill, but in a human body it's just… even during all the pain all I could feel is dying. I'm going to age and die in no time. Being enslaved by honor and duty is fine when it feels like you have forever to live, but now that life is short I want to find happiness and for my friends to do the same. I want you two to just be happy. You both know what I'm talking about. I'm not in anyone's way anymore, and some good needs to come out of this."

Kagome knew what Kyra meant, but it was hard to process. She was telling them to be together and to be happy. Her life had been completely transformed against her will and she was using it as an excuse for the two of them to finally come together.

Kagome couldn't even find words, but the room didn't stay silent long.

"Find your own happiness and find a new promise," Sesshoumaru growled before leaving the room.

Kyra looked to Kagome, "He will find me mad as will you, but I meant what I said. If I am to stay here as a human with a short life I wish to see you both finally happy with each other. Is it really so bad?"

Kagome sighed standing up expecting Sango to want to sit with Kyra now, "No Kyra it's not. I know your heart is pure, but both I and Sesshoumaru don't want to see you be an unwilling pawn in the Lady Mother's twisted game. She can't get away with hurting people to get her way."

Kyra understood but it saddened her. She had a feeling Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be together and finally find happiness, but she'd like to see it happen in her lifetime and for it to not be stopped because of their pride.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out of the room and on to the Sky Bridge. It was late at night and quite cold, and since their home was in the mountains snow could be seen falling and shining in the moonlight.

"I don't think she meant to upset you Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped, "Kyra was a powerful demon, and it's a shame this was done to her. I do not hate humans as you believe I do, but I can't stand the weakness that has already overcome her heart and mind. She wants us to be apart of mother's game."

"I don't know if I can ever respect Inukimi as I once had," Kagome sighed, "but she might have had a point earlier. Maybe we keep over thinking why everything has happened and what it means to accept it instead of just accepting it and being happy."

"There is no 'happy'," he declared, "I am crippled, my father can conquer but fails to rule, twice now my plans to settle down have been interfered with, and now I am to be weakened yet again by being forced to accept the hand dealt to me unwillingly. I will not. What would it even matter? I'd rather not lower myself to taking a mate at Kyra's request whom would reject me yet again and resent me for it. There is no 'happy' in that Kagome."

Kagome would have to, as per usual, translate Sesshoumaru's words to make sense since he didn't know how to articulate his emotions for that would involve admitting he had emotions at all. Basically he was saying he wouldn't allow these circumstances to force them together for she would hurt him again. He was right… she would. She still didn't know what she wanted, and not to mention she was Naraku's slave at the moment and didn't know how to communicate it with him. Earlier she'd even tried writing down on paper what Naraku was doing to her and the words wouldn't come. Her voice from both lips and paper had censored.

"Sesshoumaru I…"

"Save it Kagome," he growled not even looking at her, "You've chosen that hanyou again. You can't even deny it. I can tell by how he looks at you, and you know it's wrong which is why you've hidden yourself. I could never choose a woman that would lower herself to such a degree knowingly."

Her throat was burning wanting to tell him the truth. She didn't want to be in this situation. She wanted Naraku dead and she wanted to kill him herself. He deserved to be bloody and broken just as much as Ayame and Kain had.

Finally he turned to look at her and noticed that she carried the Magia in the sash of her kimono. She must have grabbed it sometime before going to comfort Kyra during the transformation process.

"You even carry your blade in a time of peace," Sesshoumaru noted, "you know he is bad news yet you still insult me by consorting with him. InuYasha, my mother, and now Kyra will never get their wish. You had a choice once and you made it. Honestly you should consider all of this an insult as it seems no one trusts you to stand by your own decision."

His words were just attacking her heart non-stop. It hurt and she didn't know what to do or how to respond. Even Sesshoumaru was noting that something had to be wrong. It wasn't like Kagome to keep her tongue to herself when her integrity was questioned.

"It does hurt I can't make my own decisions," she had left out the part about being trusted to make her own decisions as she was hoping Sesshoumaru would pick up on what was going on, "but no matter what happens I'm tired of pride always weakening us to being SLAVES to these hardships over and over again."

"What are you talking about Kagome? Other than InuYasha transforming you and you murdering Ayame I don't really recall you being unable to make a decision."

"Is that so?" she asked wanting him to know something was wrong.

"My Lord and Lady," a voice came as Naraku revealed himself coming out from one of the shadows of the pillars, "is everything alright? Kyra is well?"

Kyra turning into a human was an amusing tragedy, but was not something Naraku was too pleased with. He had no doubt Sesshoumaru would have mated that girl no matter what due to his honor, and now he was a free man again. Good thing he'd enslaved Kagome before all of this.

Sesshoumaru was already quite annoyed, "She is alive isn't she? Lord Naraku why are you still at Dragonsbane? I don't recall asking you for your help and I had assumed you would return to The Claw with my mother. Someone has to be her shoulder to cry on for I'm sure she paints herself the victim in this situation."

Naraku normally played the political game quite well always showing those that ranked above him the proper respect, but Sesshoumaru was weak right now while he was only becoming stronger. It was making him quite cocky.

"As you are aware my Lord Sesshoumaru Kagome is my betrothed," Naraku chuckled, "I am still looking for her to settle a date and I'm expecting it to be quite soon to help her prepare. I wish to not leave her side."

"She is a grown woman capable of not having you as an escort and I would think wedding planning is beneath you," he snapped.

"Kagome told me she wanted it to have her here and I'm to insure she only gets the best is all Lord Sesshoumaru. Tell him how excited you are for our wedding day Kagome."

That was an order.

"I am quite excited," Kagome's voice dripped of venom.

He couldn't control her tone, and honestly he was doing her a favor. He seemed full of himself giving her orders in front of Sesshoumaru. It would have to be obvious she wasn't fully in control of herself at the moment.

Sesshoumaru's gaze didn't leave Kagome, "Still she doesn't need your supervision at the moment. I was speaking with her on personal matters."

"Oh I heard, so I would hope you could see me as an ally. Kagome could have chosen you and she choose me instead. She made her bed and now she will lie in it. I will make sure she doesn't bother you anymore Sesshoumaru. You are my Lord I cannot let you get continuously pulled into your mother's drama as a pawn."

"I don't need protecting from Kagome," Sesshoumaru knew something was up when Naraku appeared to be taking his side over the Lady Mother's, "allow us to settle our matters in peace."

"I will but first," Naraku reached into his silks to reveal a blade quite similar to Magia, "when we spoke at dinner before Kyra was poisoned everyone had assumed the Yugia was still at The Claw, but I had retrieved it before returning. I was planning on giving it to Kagome tonight, but she has kept herself busy with your intended."

"Give her the blade and be on your way Naraku."

"It seems we cannot be friends," Naraku chuckled, "Kagome I don't know what he wishes to settle with you. He made it clear… he doesn't want you. Now come. I wish to see you wield the two blades together and see what their combined ability is."

It was an order to follow him and leave Sesshoumaru despite his objections. Her feet were moving despite her voice screaming on the inside wanting her body to stop. She was in despair and clutched the Magia as she walked wanting this all to end.

Naraku let out a grunt as a searing hot pain overtook his hand. The Yugia was burning his flesh in response to Kagome's actions. He dropped the blade to the ground before it could scar him. It seemed Kagome mastering the Magia gave her the ability to disarm anyone that wielded its twin. The two blades wanted to be together and they didn't seem to want to do it on Naraku's schedule.

Sesshoumaru didn't really understand what was happening, but he knew Kagome had done something violent to Naraku despite following all of his orders. He was doing something to her and he wouldn't allow it. Despite the Tensagia being a mostly useless sword it was in his nature to quickly unsheath it with remaining hand to threaten Naraku to stop whatever he was doing.

When unsheathing the Tensagia he was able to notice things others couldn't. Most of the time it was demons from the underworld claiming a fresh body to take to the afterlife, but this time no one was dead. He saw no death, but instead saw something around Kagome's neck glowing with a strand of light going to Naraku's hand as though she was leashed. If he could see it while holding the Tensagia it meant he could destroy it.

In a swift motion he used his blade and destroyed the leash before cutting through Kagome's neck knowing it wouldn't hurt her to completely shatter the collar.

Once she felt free she quickly stood in front of Sesshoumaru feeling her powers returning, "You were wrong Sesshoumaru. I'd never lower myself to being with this monster now that I know what he is. He limited my words and for that I will never forgive him."

It seemed Naraku was caught. He should have never been so obvious in front of Sesshoumaru and not have underestimated the power of those silly blades, but he couldn't hide in the shadows forever. The demons he'd absorbed had given him unimaginable strength and he had an army of the dead behind him. Sesshoumaru was no threat to him.

"Has he hurt you?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome moving to change positions so she was behind him.

Though it was high time someone protected her instead of vice versa Kagome had planned to stand with him as equals in this battle, "He intended to."

"Well then," Sesshoumaru smirked his eyes on Naraku paying no mind to Kagome moving to his side, "you will be punished Naraku. Lady Kagome is of my clan and threatening her has insulted me. You will die here or be exiled from the western lands. Take your pick."

Naraku just remained calm and composed, "Lord Sesshoumaru I advise you to understand what you are saying. I have remained loyal to your family for many years. I have killed hundreds for you in the war and plan to do the same in the future for the next. Will you really exile me for having a little fun with a beautiful female?"

"I want to kill you for victimizing MY Kagome. She is not yours to play with. The option to be exiled is your gift for assistance in the war."

"The Lady Mother would not agree with your choice."

"The Lady Mother would also be promised death by my claws if not for the goodwill of this house you serve."

"It seems I will have to defend my honor as a Lord then," Naraku smirked as it was finally time to battle.

"You have no honor," Kagome growled before Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Use the blades," he commanded, "save your demon strength for later when we truly need it."

She nodded grabbing the Yugia off the ground holding both blades, one in each hand, ready to kill. It was mostly to look threatening for the moment, because it wouldn't be wise to use the Yugia unfamiliar with its abilities. She looked down upon Naraku and what he was, but she wouldn't underestimate him.

"My army ripped off one of your arms and it seems I'll have to take the other one myself," Naraku chuckled as he prepared to transform.

It was as though his body exploded as his torso rose up above all of them his lower regions converting to tentacles, demon fins, and what looked like many white tiger claws all ready to kill them. Sesshoumaru was glad to see Kagome hadn't lost her composure at all. If he were a lesser demon he'd be quite disgusted by the display now that the corpse eating hanyou had revealed himself to be quite disturbing.

It didn't surprise him to hear Naraku was responsible for the loss of his arm. It angered him, but he wouldn't show it. Sesshoumaru never allowed emotions to distract him on the field of battle. He just had to hope Kagome was indeed ready for this, because he couldn't allow concern for her safety get in his way.

A barrage of tentacles and claws had come raining down upon Sesshoumaru. Without a second thought he used his toxic claws to rip them apart as Kagome used the Magia to cut through any appendages that had tried to flank him.

"Stay put my lovely," Naraku stared at Kagome planning to use his non-lethal body parts to imprison her still wanting to have his fun with her later.

She had no time for games. The Magia's powers were weaker than the Tetsusagia, but it was much better for close range combat, which was what they needed on the Sky Bridge. She watched as the auras of their power clashed together.

"Windscar!" she screeched swiping the air with her dagger completely destroying anything that came at her and doing a good amount of damage to his mangled body.

While Naraku was focusing on trying to hold Kagome captive Sesshoumaru ran up towards his core ready to strike at his heart. The hanyou punched him away, but Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his body taking a great amount of flesh with him on the way down. Naraku's blood began to pour all over the bridge, but that didn't stop him from continuously trying to strike the two inuyoukais.

This portion of the battle had gone by fast, but Kagome could have swore it had lasted many minutes as she used her Magia to destroy as much as she could while Sesshoumaru continued to take swipes at his core. If Sesshoumaru had both arms he might have killed Naraku already, but they were standing up to him quite well all things considered.

"You are boring me," Naraku sneered using a thick tendril to wrap around Sesshoumaru's legs as others closed in on him, "remain still and become apart of me Sesshoumaru. I will have your strength… Kagome's as well once I've had my fun with her."

Sesshoumaru could fight off the tentacles, but was quite slow with only one hand. It seemed two appendages would appear for everyone one he destroyed. He was being threatened, so Kagome's blood began to pump as she felt familiar power grow inside her. Her grasp on Magia was weakening as instinct wanted her to use her claws and fangs to destroy Naraku.

"Maintain control!" yelled a familiar voice as Kagome could see over Naraku's shoulder to see InuYasha had heard the commotion and joined in.

Kagome's grasp on her blade tightened as she gave a nod to InuYasha knowing what they had to do. She moved herself in front of Sesshoumaru's struggle to keep him shielded as she and InuYasha both planned to create a windscar to strike Naraku from both directions. She just had to hope that the blasts would collide with each other with only Naraku in the middle to not hurt any of them.

"Windscar!" both Kagome and InuYasha swung their blades.

Naraku knew he was in for some pain when all he could see was a bright white light as the waves of energy from both sides twore through all of his appendages and tentacles tearing him to bits. However, the pieces of himself that he'd lost acted as a good shield to protect his core as his torso fell to the ground. Once the blasts of the dual windscars had calmed down Sesshoumaru charged forward, claws burning with toxins, and grabbed Naraku's body by the throat holding him up.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled.

"You wish to take my kill from me?" Sesshoumaru growled back to her eyes still focused on Naraku.

"He has Kikyo."

"I don't care."

InuYasha did though. He was a little far back as he'd needed a lot of room to perform his earlier attack, but it didn't take long for him to dash over to them.

"He has her!? Sesshoumaru please."

"Listen to them Sesshoumaru," Naraku chuckled wearing the most disturbing smile on his face, "Kikyo isn't the only treasure I have kept away."

"I am not letting you live in exchange for any humans you have hidden away," Sesshoumaru replied with menace.

Everyone had arrived on the scene by this point. Inutashio and Amethyst now stood by InuYasha watching the scene on fold. The Lord of Dragonsbane had kept quiet. He didn't know why Lord Naraku was getting struck down in his hall, but if Sesshoumaru was ready to kill him it was Sesshoumaru's business and he wouldn't interfere.

"I have more than humans," Naraku continued, "Kikyo was already pregnant when InuYasha sent her away. She gave birth to a little girl years back… she looks much like InuYasha and will probably be as powerful. Congratulations InuYasha… I believe you have two daughters in total now?"

InuYasha's face went through a range of emotions, "You bastard! If that is true and you lay a hand on any of them-

"I'll return them both to you if Sesshoumaru would kindly let go of me. He promised me exile or death, and it seems I just wasn't strong enough to finish him off before you all arrived. I will go enjoy my exile and never step foot in the west again if you spare me. If something were to happen to me, however, the demons I command have orders to do as they wish with those girls."

If it had just been Kikyo Sesshoumaru would have slaughtered Naraku without another thought. He could care less about InuYasha's original wife, but if it was true and InuYasha had another daughter… if that girl truly existed and exhibited their strength she needed to be protected.

Inutashio had to interfere after hearing the news. He couldn't allow any of his grandchildren to suffer due to whatever was going on between his son and the hanyou.

"Amethyst," Lord Inutashio spoke, "your mother cannot be far from her. Find her and send her back. Then you and InuYasha will go to Naraku's estate and retrieve Kikyo and her daughter. I will keep an eye on Naraku in the dungeon. If his story is true and they are safe your mother will escort Naraku into exile. If it is all a lie Sesshoumaru you may kill him."

Sesshoumaru wanted to suggest they just retrieve InuYasha's woman and possible child before killing Naraku, but if Naraku had a few other hostages kept away it might have been better for his mother to handle her own creation and possibly get the information out of him.

"Your mate better not show sympathy for this creature. This is her last chance with me father."

Sesshoumaru dropped Naraku's body in his own blood before Naraku returned to his simpler form before the battle begun.

"Your mother should she made me this way after all," Naraku noted knowing his fun had ended for now for he wasn't strong enough to handle Inutashio or Inukimi quite yet.

"She will not disappoint this time I won't allow her," Inutashio growled watching InuYasha and Amethyst head out, "I'll drag this fool away from your sight and have someone start to clean this up. This is an estate not a damn graveyard."

The demon Lord had grabbed Naraku by his neck and dragged him across the Sky Bridge planning on finding a mouth in the wall of the estate, which would lead to a mountain cave that served as their empty dungeons. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were alone again just as they were before all of this had happened.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked quite annoyed he wasn't able to finish the fight.

Kagome nodded, "My head is a bit fuzzy. I almost went berserk before InuYasha showed up. My blood is still pumping. You alright?"

He also gave a nod glad to see she kept her head on during this battle, "You have finally proven yourself. He was strong yet you kept in control and didn't show any weakness."

She gave him a smile glad that he finally saw she was ready to be considered an equal among them when it came to battle. Naraku had for a moment threatened everything she had, and together both she and Sesshoumaru dealt with him. She didn't doubt Naraku would continue to be a threat, but they had the tools to handle it now.

Maybe it was her demon blood being unable to cool, but she'd thought about everything she heard today. About how she'd spent too much time analyzing why they were in this position and why things were the way they were. Inukimi had a point. She'd never become stronger if she kept focusing on all of that too much, and Kyra made good points as well. They only had one life and despite her increased strength she'd like to spend her life doing more than just fighting.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome paid no mind to the blood that stained their clothes and bruises on their skin as she approached him.

"Hm?" he looked down at her finding her smirk odd considering all they'd just gone through.

"It might be an inappropriate time but I've spent the last few days in fear I'd never be able to talk to you honestly again when Naraku had control over me," she spoke, "I don't think he'll get the chance to do it to me again but I feel like I can't waste any time. I couldn't tell you, but I agreed with Kyra… I thought you and Kyra would do well together as she had prospects and I think you helped her in her confidence but she seems ready for the next chapter in her life. I'm not saying you have to keep the promise she wanted you to make, but I want to start my next chapter as well. Your mother might be crazy but she gave me some advice today."

He had a feeling he knew where Kagome was going, and he was quite put off by it. He didn't want to believe it, because if he was wrong he'd be getting his hopes up to have them shattered again and he hated this woman having all that power over him.

"Advice from my mother is dangerous."

"I know but I think I've proven myself to be quite dangerous. Kyra wants us to be happy, and now that I've accepted my new life as a full demon I'm ready to make room for some happiness. I had my reasons for rejecting you, but honestly I have a long life ahead of me to tackle those issues with you be my side. Through all these years I wasn't able to stop thinking about you and caring for you even when I tried to force myself to stop. I'm tired of running and ready to take what I want. Sesshoumaru I want to be your mate."

So now it was Kagome making the proposal. He would have loved to reject her… just to make her go a few years with conflicting feelings and doubt just as he had. He couldn't do that now. Not after being so forward in finally being truthful with how she felt and what she wanted. He also didn't want to lose her again to any creature like Naraku that could threaten and hurt her. As much as he didn't want his mother to have her way the only way he could insure Kagome stayed by his side the way he wanted her to be was to finally have her. In doing so he'd be able to keep the promise to Kyra that she wanted him to make, and he owed that woman at least that much considering all she'd been through.

"Would you feel the same tomorrow or the next day Kagome?" he asked her to make sure, "you should make sure that you truly know what you want before asking such a thing of this Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps the cool down from battle is making you possessive of me."

"I've known what I wanted for a long time Sesshoumaru," she told him confident, "as I said I was just running away."

"If you truly want my answer you must know something then. If you wake up tomorrow and decide you made a hasty decision after the heat of battle I don't care. If you come to my mating bed and start to think this is wrong because of the circumstances around your demon blood I don't care. If you decide life with me is duller than you expected and think about becoming a human again I don't care. If I say yes you will be my mate and you will remain by my side even if I have to keep you there by force. I will not lose you again."

"Is that a yes?"

"Despite that you are still asking?"

Her desire to be his mate was the result of years of thinking her previous decision over, but her desire to have him at this moment might have been brought on by battle lust as she'd never been this forward before.

There was blood and pieces of demon all around them, but she only focused on the snow that fell before the moon before she smiled and used her toes to raise herself up to finally get a taste of him. Pressing her lips to his thinking it was finally her turn to get a taste just as he'd stolen one from her three years ago. Sesshoumaru refused to let her go using his free hand to hold her head as he leaned into the kiss his fangs lightly nibbling at her bottom lip.

That kiss had been a yes, so he would give her his reply.

"Then you shall be mine Kagome… truly and properly this time."

Author's Notes: Well there you go. That is a nice arch told in 14 chapters, but the story is far from over yet. I might take a bit of a break to go work on something else, but stay tuned in! Thanks for the reviews I hope I didn't disappoint any of you in the song and dance of these two stubborn people trying to come together. Let me know if you did. Also sorry if the battle with Naraku was a little sloppy I hate writing battles, but Kagome using the windscar and dual windscar seemed pretty cool.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Weren't servants suppose to have the ability to keep a clean and efficient home that pleased their masters all the while staying out of sight? Why did that understanding between masters and servants seem to not apply to the talented chef of Dragonsbane? Every time Sango had to make a journey through the eastern wing of the great estate she had the displeasure of running into Miroku that could be seen in the hallway just loafing about.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sango started before he could bother her with how beautiful she looked or some crazy line about how he needed her to bare his child, "but I believe that there is a pretty big mating ceremony tonight."

"You're correct," Miroku smirked just glad she was paying attention to him on her own accord for once, "don't worry there will be tons of food. It's a ceremony for my future boss and Kagome after all so it will only be the best. I haven't seen Kagome much since she became a demon, but she was a friend of mine so the staff has been working non-stop. Don't worry your pretty head Sango."

"I'm not worried about your damn party food," the demon slayer rolled her eyes, "just wondering how a man with such an important task has so much free time."

"It's only a recent development Sango my dear. Usually I'm locked in my kitchen slaving over the stove many hours a day going days without seeing the sunlight, but then I remembered that life is too short to keep my head down when there are beautiful women such as yourself in my midst."

Yes their human lives were short. Something her, Miroku, and all other humans could easily grasp for it was what they were born with, but Kyra on the other hand… It'd been almost a month since Kyra's demon life was stolen from her and Sango still worried about the girl. Kyra seemed happy and found things to keep her busy, but perhaps the reality of the situation hadn't set in. Sango had the task of aiding and advising Kyra to keep her happy and provide support in battle, but now all she could do was protect her as they both grew old together.

As head demon slayer Sango was probably expected to return to the Sunset Isles, but it just couldn't be an option. Kyra wanted to remain here for now so she would do the same. There really wasn't anything to return to in the Sunset Isles anyway…

It wasn't Kagome's fault, but Sango couldn't help but feel resentment towards Sesshoumaru's intended. Kyra lost her identity while tonight's ceremony would be Kagome flaunting her new joyous life as a demon. Naraku was still alive somewhere living in exile, and all because Kagome stopped Sesshoumaru's kill to help save InuYasha's wife and child. It was noble, but Naraku still had Kohaku. Kagome had no knowledge about Kohaku, and Sango kept it that way believing it was her battle to fight, but maybe Kohaku would be back home waiting for her if Naraku died. Her heart was heavy fearing the worst when it came to her brother's imprisonment. Remaining here to protect Kyra would lose Sango her rank and status meaning Naraku could no longer have an advantage to having power over her. What if he just saw her brother as disposable and killed him? Or what if her brother remained imprisoned forever so that disgusting hanyou would have leverage if he ever sought revenge on Dragonsbane?

Until Sango had a plan, however, working herself into sickness thinking about her brother would do her no good so all she could do for the moment was briefly entertain herself by forcing Miroku to sweat a little.

"Maybe you'd enjoy a longer life if you kept your comments to yourself," Sango noted staring him down, "so I'm sure you were going to bother me about something? What is it? The weather, the ceremony, or musings about how you want to visit the Sunset Isles with me to enjoy the view and sand between your toes?"

Sango missed training on the beach and the ocean air, but she had responsibilities that forced her to remain occupied to keep her mind off things.

"Just wondering if Miss Kyra is staying for a while longer," Miroku answered nervously wiping his brow, "I'd hate to miss out on having you berate me every day for asking such innocent questions."

"It's not your questions that bother me," she recalled his wandering hand taking liberties a few too many times on her, "and it's Lady Kyra now. The first human in the western lands to be handed down a title by a demon Lord apparently… not that stuff like that matters where she is from, but for right now she seems content with staying here."

"Forgive me, but now that the war is over this place is crawling with demons capable of protecting her so why do you stay? We could run away together Sango and you can finally show me these beaches you've told me about."

"If I were to run away with any male on a whim it wouldn't be you, and apparently Kyra isn't to be my main priority at the moment. Lady Amethyst asked for me today saying she has a job for me."

"InuYasha's mate? Maybe she wants to enlist you to kill Kikyo now that she is back in the picture. Being a demon slayer is appealing, but a cold hearted assassin? That just doesn't suit you Sango."

"How would you know what suits me? I don't know Amethyst that well, but I don't think she cares about InuYasha's love life as much as you think. Speaking of which I don't think gossiping about the demon family you serve suits you."

Sango hated gossip more than anything. Even with her brother's life hanging in the balance having to report on Kagome's actions to Sesshoumaru when they had a war to fight was the lowest and dirtiest she ever felt. Perhaps if Sesshoumaru wasn't forced to listen to her and Kyra discuss the matter he'd still have two arms.

"So it's true then?" he asked.

"What's true?"

"There are females in this world that truly don't mind sharing a man? My how the world just got better."

"Trust me it doesn't get better for men like you. I don't like gossip, so can I please go? I'm sure you have things you could be doing."

He gave a chuckle preparing to retreat back into the kitchens, "No one was stopping you. I can't help it that you saw me and decided to take advantage of my time for quench your loneliness. Not that I mind."

Oh gods how badly she wanted to kill him right now. Instead she brushed past him bumping into him on purpose quite roughly with her shoulder as she made her way to the Sky Bridge so she could get to the courtyard where Amethyst would be waiting for her.

The purple haired hanyou stashed herself in the branch of a tree that Inutashio had planted in the courtyard. It seemed that he took notice of how calming this place was and had gone through the effort to make it more like a forest. It left less room to train, but she enjoyed the ability to hide above everyone else.

She stared down at the children playing: Rin and InuYasha's eldest daughter he didn't know he had til a month ago. She'd picked out their dresses herself and just hoped they didn't get them dirty before the ceremony. Kiyomi, InuYasha's eldest, looked exactly like him with wild untamed white hair growing all the way down to her waist and white fluffy ears. Of course, she had those signature gold eyes that no one could escape around here.

If anyone would mess up their dress it would be Kiyomi. She was quite wild always climbing and ripping everything up with her claws. It was amazing Kikyo was even alive having had to raise a wild demon blooded child like that all alone on top of surviving Naraku's imprisonment. Perhaps that is why Kikyo often stuck to herself in InuYasha's room to take a break from everything. She was glad InuYasha's one true love had returned. It gave her an excuse to sleep alone in her own room without anyone raising suspicion on the status of her relationship with her mate.

Amethyst and InuYasha had only mated once during their ceremony, and it seemed the cur had failed to get her pregnant. That was fine she had all the time in the world to have a heir if she ever needed one, and three pups in four years would probably be too much for her mate to handle. At least Kiyomi had a mother. Rin, on the other hand, had been abandoned by hers, but that was okay to. She would be a lot easier to manage.

" _Gods help me I'm sounding like the Lady Mother,"_ Amethyst thought to herself, "I'm already adopting 'projects'."

She would be a mother to Rin if she needed to be, but for right now the girl was already receiving all the attention she needed now that the war was over. Kagome always took time out of her day to play with her, and Kyra was quite fond of the child as well helping her speak and not be so shy. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand… her half brother always looked at that girl with some kind of contempt. If his hanyou siblings had to breed and produce children Kiyomi would be his ideal niece for she'd be able to fight one day, but yet he never payed any attention to that girl despite sparing Naraku's life for her. He always stared down Rin. Perhaps the girl was some kind of mystery he was trying to figure out. Was she indeed a full human due to a conception on the new moon, or was there something else?

"Lady Amethyst?" Sango called to her from below the tree.

"I'm not a fan of the titles and I'm sure you're not either since you're not accustomed to them," she noted jumping down from the tree, "and you can call me Aimee."

Amethyst wasn't into titles? She could have fooled Sango by how she only addressed Inukimi as her Ladyship and the Lady Mother, but perhaps that was to avoid calling her mother if what Sesshoumaru said about their relationship was true.

"Very well Aimee," she replied with a smile, "did you have a request for me?"

Aimee nodded leading Sango over to where the girls were playing under the watchful eye of Kyra. InuYasha was nearby watching as well, but seemed to be fine with Kyra taking over as their adoptive nanny. Apparently Kyra had become friends with InuYasha and Kikyo recently finding comfort in human and half-demon companionship to get her through this time.

"You might be a human but you can hold your own in battle," Aimee noted staring down at the two pups, "it might be below your normal tasks, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing some training. Kiyomi is four and Rin will be the same age as her soon. It's time they begin learning to fight."

The demon slayer was a good choice for this job. Most humans didn't understand it was perfectly normal to train pups for battle at this age, but she was sure Sango had probably picked up her weapon at quite a young age to be such a skilled warrior.

Sango was glad to be given something of substance to do, "It's not below me. I've trained many kids back at the Isles. It's required to know self defense, and those that excelled were trained into slayers. I don't think I can be much help when it comes to their demon abilities though."

"That's fine. Even the basics is better than nothing. Rin is pretty much human and Kiyomi needs to learn to use something other than her claws and fangs. Anything you can do to keep them focused will work."

"I can do it."

"You'll also be training her."

Amethyst was of course pointing at Kyra.

"Is that really necessary?" Kyra asked.

Kyra just really didn't have a taste for battle anymore. She didn't even know if she would have the energy to spar. Playing with the children and helping Kagome with the mating ceremony had kept her mind off of her current situation, and training would just remind her she wasn't the same anymore. She was glad to be free of her duties to her mother and home and that Sesshoumaru could have the woman he actually wanted, but she hated being considered so damn weak.

"I think it's a good idea," Sango chimed in, "we can evaluate your strength and at least get you to a place where I you can defend yourself and I don't have to worry about you."

"It probably is a good thing," InuYasha shrugged, "but Aimee you ever consider laying off? You can't just enlist people into training."

"I'm not 'enlisting people' into training," she stared down her mate, "I'm ordering the females of our home to be trained and battle ready incase another war breaks out. Since Kikyo was a maid as long as Kagome I'm assuming she has no skill either. If she is to live under our roof she will train."

"She and her daughter were enslaved by Naraku for three years!" he declared, "I doubt she is in the mood."

"I really don't care who is in the mood for what quite honestly," Aimee mused putting an arm on Kyra's shoulder, "this is what I think Kyra. Our noble men are suppose to protect us. He loves Kikyo yet Naraku swiped her up right away. Sesshoumaru loves- oh sorry 'has a fondness for', Kagome yet she got enslaved right under his roof."

InuYasha was clearly upset as he thought he'd taken the correct measures, but Aimee had no time for excuses or weakness.

"Hopefully if one of them were to get kidnapped or extorted they could get themselves out of it, and if they can't they should be expected to die an honorable death and they'll be better at that than being protectors. Naraku is still out there as well as a whole white tiger clan that is probably pissed at us, and I for one don't wish to see anymore of us females used as tools for the enemy. Especially the pups."

"I don't think anyone is going to ransom me," Kyra pointed out.

"Kikyo probably thought the same," Aimee quickly replied, "Sango is two human women and two quarter demon children too much or can you handle it?"

This really was becoming a daunting task, "I've trained more than that. It will be easier once they take up weapons, but they have to be willing for the training to be effective."

"They'll be willing believe that," Aimee smirked clapping her hands together, "of course I don't expect your services for free. I've heard you've been sleeping in the servants quarters and that just won't be suitable. You may have a suite in the eastern wing, join us for a real meal any time you wish, and be paid double the wage of our highest paid servant."

InuYasha was pretty sure Aimee didn't have the authority to be paying people or deciding who would train who, but it would be a waste of time to fight with her. Whenever they had a disagreement it was quite rare for him to even get a word in. She seemed to have adopted her mother's ability to assume the moral and righteous high ground over everyone else without leaving room for opposition. InuYasha would just have to cut his losses and be thankful she wasn't deranged like Inukimi, but then again who knows what Inukimi was like in her youth. Still Aimee was better than his second wife and she was pretty understanding about him and Kikyo, so he was glad to be her mate.

"Do you want to train?" Kyra asked Rin picking the small girl up.

Rin looked up at Kyra with a smile, "Will we do it outside?"

She nodded as both girls screamed with joy.

"Will your pay be suitable Sango?" Aimee asked.

Sango nodded planning on sending any money she could get back to her clan on the island to make up for her ignoring her duties, "It's more than enough Amethyst thank you."

"Our business is concluded then," she smirked, "now if you will all excuse me I can't trust Kagome to pick out her own dress for tonight's event. I have a lot of work to do. InuYasha please do something with your daughter's hair and make sure she doesn't destroy that dress. I paid a pretty penny to import that pattern."

"Fighting or fashion Aimee?" InuYasha asked with a sneer picking up Kiyomi, "honestly what are my mate's priorities?"

"Getting things done and looking good while doing them," she remarked walking away waving her hand.

Unfortunately they weren't alone in the courtyard. The Lady Mother was sitting on a bench glaring at them… probably wondering why no one was paying her any attention. Who even let her come back? Kikyo and Kiyomi were rescued before Inukimi exiled Naraku to the north, so she could have at least done everyone a favor and killed him. Everyone knew Naraku was a horrible creature, but sometimes it got overlooked that he wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for Inukimi. She made this problem and now she was allowed back here simply for doing what she should have done along time ago. Aimee had always served her mother with the utmost loyalty, but what was done to Kyra had crossed the line. Her dislike of her mother was solidified when Inukimi had dared to come home crying saddened she had to punish her 'son' Naraku before cheering about Sesshoumaru and Kagome's union was all thanks to her.

"Why are you here Inukimi?" her mother looked shocked, and that could be expected since Aimee had never addressed her by her real name before.

Her mother looked hurt and excluded, and it served her right. Sure everyone was happy for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but the ends didn't justify the means. Kyra went from being a demon to a human that would only live for probably another forty or fifty years. In Aimee's mind Inukimi basically took a life.

"You're quite cruel my child," the Lady Mother bit her lip, "you all act as though I shouldn't be invited to my own son and daughter's mating ceremony."

"You trained Kagome you didn't birth her," Aimee rolled her eyes, "and no you shouldn't be invited. Sesshoumaru is done with you and so am I."

"That's what you both say until you need my powers to save you or beat some kind of enemy your claws and fancy weapons don't work on. I know what's best for my children, and last I checked you both seem quite content."

Inukimi stared as InuYasha and Kyra were both holding on to the toddlers and seemed deep into a conversation, "At least you'd be content if you let me deal with that problem. He is your mate, but yet he keeps that women in his bed and is now consorting with Kyra. Will that gold digging harlot ever keep her claws off of my mate's sons?"

"InuYasha and I are quite content. Don't worry about it, and Kyra isn't yours to torment anymore."

"So she is yours then? Is she your project now?"

"If she was the she would be nothing like the mess you've created. Let's see. No one mourns for Yura, because she was a crazy sadistic bitch. Kaguya truly hates you and is only kind to your face while she plots to kill us all. Menomaru launch a rebellion against you once you no longer have new trinkets to give him and will be a problem. Then there is Naraku, and you know how we all feel about that. Your 'loyal' demon soldiers are nothing but problems for all of us. You probably didn't even exile Naraku. For all I know he is hiding under your bed."

"I curse Dragonsbane and what it's done to you Aimee. Honesty isn't flattering on you and you're forgetting your loyalties."

"I am loyal to you as you are a guardian of our land, but you are no Lady Mother to me."

Inukimi grabbed Aimee's wrist, "Don't forget my power child! As I said I know best. Why is it you're not pregnant yet?"

Aimee was completely unphased by that question as she peeled her mother's hands off of her, "I know you won't do anything to me, because if you do you just prove you are unworthy of being anyone's mother. Sesshoumaru should have killed you for putting him in that Dark Room, but I would never be so forgiving. Perhaps I'll wait until you're dead and in the ground before breeding so you won't have a chance to hurt my children."

"Aimee."

"I'm leaving," she growled walking off.

"I don't know what to wear tonight."

Was she serious? Yes she probably was.

"A dress mother. No kimonos. Kagome's wishes."

As Aimee left Inukimi didn't know what to be more upset about. The lack of tradition at her son's mating ceremony, or the fact that her children had no affection for her at all. She couldn't handle it anymore… watching InuYasha and Kyra gush over those damn children that seemed so full of life and love had been the last straw. She quickly removed herself from the bench and glided to the other side of the castle looking for her mate.

Inutashio was displeased he had to give up some of his fortune and a bit of coastal land to appease Kyra's mother over what happened, but other than that he was quite content. Finally his son, despite being one arm down, would find happiness through Kagome. Both his sons were in good places in their lives now so he no longer had to worry about them. Of course, he predicted many grandchildren coming from these unions that would also need to fight wars and mate, but by that time he hoped Sesshoumaru would be ready to rule and take a load off his mind.

However, Inutashio would probably know no peace until his mate returned to The Claw for good. She was like a hurricane when she entered his room almost breaking the damn door down and knocking over the pile of freshly laundered silks one of the maids just brought in. He still had to get dressed and oversee the preparations for the ceremony, so he didn't need this right now.

"What is wrong my mate?" he asked her.

At first he rolled his eyes, but there was something about her tears this time. Something quite sincere about her tears telling him this wasn't over something stupid.

"I've ruined everything my mate," she cried hiding her face in his bed, "I've ruined everything."

Inutashio went to comfort her while the maid that had been slaving away trying to help her Lord get ready saw the whole display. She'd enjoyed this job a lot more when they just served Inutashio and his bastard son, but now they had these other crazy family members to answer to with a very demanding Jaken overseeing them. She needed to find a husband and get out of here, but they were always working so hard when would she get a chance to find a husband?

The maid had to make the journey across the Sky Bridge to the Luna Room to supply Lady Kagome with some fresh towels knowing the woman would be taking a bath soon.

Her name was Yuka… not that Kagome would remember. They'd been best friends at one time, but now Kagome, just like the other demons, didn't even notice her or how hard all the maids worked. When she'd first heard what had happened she knew Kagome would need some space after the transformation, but she hadn't expected her to completely forget about all of her friends. It seemed that was what happened since Kagome was now marrying into the family they served. It was quite ironic since Kagome had often talked about how Kikyo crossed the line when she got married to InuYasha.

Yuka had only gone through the Luna Room for a moment to restock the bathroom. Kagome was sitting on her bed only wearing a yukata since she was about to bathe after having a conversation with her mother. At least Ms. Higurashi gave Yuka a glance. That was more than this new Kagome had ever given her.

Kagome had been quite busy since Naraku's exile, and was glad she could finally spend time with her mother before the mating ceremony. She'd been given more diplomatic duties trying to forge good relations with any white tigers that were willing to work with them. Their little civil war was about to end and they had to make sure they weren't interested in resuming the war. Of course, none of them knew she was responsible for the death of Kain and it was perhaps best to keep it that way. She also had to explain to the wolves that the clans never had a reason to be against each other in the first place. She didn't know how, but apparently word got to them that Naraku had the ability to control the dead. He used Kouga's corpse to start a feud between the wolves, and was responsible for the creatures that wounded Sesshoumaru. It was hard to believe she almost married that man.

Kagome's mother was glad to see her daughter had cut her hair for the mating ceremony to make herself look a little bit more recognizable to who she use to be. She was nervous about this union, but since her daughter said she loved the demon Lord then she would have no choice but to believe the girl was making the right choice. She just worried for the future and didn't want to see Kagome chained down to this family that could force her into a dangerous position if there was another war.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" her mother asked unable to not sound worried about her, "last time I was in this room with you I was being forced out of the region after hearing you declare you'd be Sesshoumaru's toy out of loyalty, and now he is to be your mate for all eternity?"

"I understand mother," Kagome wished her mother wouldn't worry about her so much, "if someone would have told me a year ago this was going to happen I wouldn't believe them let alone back when I was a human maid, but I if I'm going to be a demon for the long haul he is the one I want to spend my life with."

There were still many reasons Kagome shouldn't become Sesshoumaru's mate, but none of it mattered.

When she thought about how they were only being pushed together because of the Siren's Tear she thought about his warm touch on her skin instead. When she thought back to how he originally intended to use her as a pawn in his war game she just remembered him recounting how he battled against shadow demons for years just to hear her answer to his proposal. Then when she feared he would leave her if she became human again she just thought about his lips to hers and how he wanted to always protect her despite his injuries. After getting deceived by Naraku she honestly couldn't imagine herself with anyone else but Sesshoumaru.

"I just want you to be happy and have no regrets my dear," her mother continued, "you thought this over fully?"

"Trust me I've done nothing but think it over for the last three years now. Whether it's dark magic or what happened to Kyra pushing us together we make each other happy and we're done staying apart simply because of pride."

"Then I believe you," she responded having the feeling that both parties in this union had done a lot of soul searching, "I believe marriage should be forever, but it is just so daunting to me the way demons form a permanent union. Can mates really be happy with each other for thousands of years?"

"Can a married couple really be happy with each other for twenty years? Some are some aren't, but most mated demons I met always seem to hold a loyalty towards their mates whether they are properly together or not. The Lady Mother and Lord Inutashio being the biggest example of that."

"I can't believe I'm going to be related to those demons by marriage."

"I've been a member of this family for a while now… let's just say nothing is predictable with them. Speaking of which everyone pretty much knows who I am and what I was so would you like to live here with me? Not as a former maid of course, but as my mother. You could have this room if you want."

Her response was a sigh, "I don't know if it's appropriate Kagome. I miss you and plan to relocate to a village as soon as possible to be close now that the war is over, but Dragonsbane? It would be quite awkward having my room cleaned by women that I hired and worked along side of. Also when I'm not with you what would I do? I don't think I could relate much to your new family."

Awkwardness was nothing new to Kagome. She'd noticed lately how the maids she once worked with had been giving her awful looks and how she must have seemed like the biggest hypocrite after all the harsh words she shared about Kikyo marrying InuYasha, but honestly what was expected of her? It wasn't like Sesshoumaru would have let her go back to being a maid after the transformation and how could she have approached her friends in the beginning of this whole mess knowing how unpredictable and uncontrollable her strength was? She didn't want to hurt any of them and now it was just too late to go back. She honestly couldn't stand it if she were to engage in a conversation with someone like Yuka and watch her friend be forced to address her by her royal title and ask if she needed anything.

Perhaps it was weak, but considering all she'd gone through there were times where it felt like it was just simpler to let friendships fade than to force them when she doubted any of them would understand what her new life was about.

"I know it would be awkward," Kagome frowned, "knowing you you'd rather have your meals in the servant's quarters talking about old times than wearing a kimono and sitting at the grand table. There are still times I yearn for it even if it's just to avoid Sesshoumaru lecturing me on how cooked food is beneath me, but you would still have bonds. InuYasha always respected you and Kikyo lives with us now. Kyra is also here and she needs companionship more than anyone right now."

"I miss my friends, but remember to me this place was nothing more than the place I worked. I never loved it as you did. The village would suit my needs and we could visit each other anytime we wanted. What if Lord Inutashio sends you out to The Claw or the east again? What would I do here by myself?"

"I don't think I'll be leaving here for a while. If the village will make you happy then I'll buy you a cottage, but could you at least stay for a little while? I need you."

Her mother was glad to hear it, but if that were true why did they only see each other once during the last four year period? Clearly Kagome's heritage didn't remain a secret for long, but perhaps it was for the best since the west fell into complete chaos a year after the transformation.

"If you need me I'll be here, but forgive me for wondering why you need me here now after all this time?"

One of the reasons was Kagome was terrified of how fast time moved for demons. She always thought about her mother and was glad she was sent out of the west before the war happened, but feared that if she truly was forgetting her human life her mother could become a casualty. She'd never forgive herself if her mother got old and sick while she sat around Dragonsbane focusing all her attention on her new family. No matter how much she'd changed and matured these past years her mother's love is what made her into who she was.

"Things tonight won't exactly be as traditional as proper as they should," Kagome sighed, "you can't smell things out like the others can so you don't know yet, but I'll tell you now before other demons begin to gossip about me tonight. Sesshoumaru and I didn't wait…"

"What do you mean? You've already shared his bed?"

Kagome nodded, "Shared more than that. I am already with child. I didn't plan on things going to that level so soon or being pregnant during my mating ceremony, but there isn't much I can do about it now. This baby will come and I'd like very much for its grandmother to be here when it does. The only children living here are InuYasha's and I wasn't around them when they were newborns and since you dismissed any maid that got pregnant I've never actually been around a baby. I need your help."

Her mother honestly didn't care that Kagome had mated with Sesshoumaru before the ceremony. She didn't even know until now that was inappropriate among demons. All she could do was smile glad that she would have a grandchild before she was old and feeble.

"Don't be worried Kagome. It's all instinct, which I'm sure will only be intensified as a demon. You'll be a great mother, but I'll be here to help. I'm happy for you."

Kagome had been worried her mother would reject the idea. After all her mother was human and her child would be a full demon. Now that her daunting thoughts had been put to ease she stood up hoping the hot water in her bath had cooled down.

"I guess I have a mating ceremony to get ready for," she noted with a smile.

"I guess you are right. I'll be right here waiting for you Kagome."

"If Amethyst comes in don't mind her she just doesn't believe I am capable of dressing myself."

Now that her mother was properly warned Kagome went to the tub and stripped off her yukata sinking into the tub. Her pregnancy wouldn't be showing during the mating ceremony, and she would be thankful for that, but really did it matter? Her changed scent gave everything away.

It didn't change anything… the fact that she'd already laid with Sesshoumaru. She was still just as excited for tonight as she had been a month ago when he claimed her the first time. Once she finally accepted him she couldn't just return to her room and go to sleep. The thrill from fighting Naraku had been too much for that, and she just didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru's side as long as Naraku was still on the estate. She and Sesshoumaru had tea together, which lead them to conversing in his chambers to relax, which lead her into his bed wanting his touch.

In her opinion she and Sesshoumaru had waited long enough. Every single touch and motion burned in her memory, and tonight it would be intensified as she would be marked as his mate to be his for as long as they both lived.

Once she was cleansed and her hair was washed Aimee basically claimed her. Her dress had been the perfect representation of what she wanted from this ceremony. It was white, but not as elaborate as a wedding dress for it had no train following her, and to pay homage to a kimono there were several layers to it. Over the white was a shorter dress with the colors of gold, over that a shorter dress with a dark blue color that would remind one of the night sky, and over that an even shorter dress that was a net like fabric with shimmering moons and stars sewn in. Her shoes and bracelets were adorned with small shining crystals, which could possibly blind someone if she remained in the light too long, but that was a risk Aimee was willing to take. Despite the extravagant look her hair wasn't styled much being short and bouncy as it had been before the transformation, and makeup just never seemed to go well with the demon marks on her face. Aimee had objected to the plain hairstyle, but Kagome wanted to show her mother and everyone that knew about her she was quite aware of who she use to be and she'd never forget or allow Sesshoumaru to erase it from history.

The mating ceremony was expected to be a grand occasion since Sesshoumaru was the heir to Dragonsbane, but Kagome had decided there didn't need to be long speeches, and were vows of loyalty really necessary when demons mated for life? She'd rather have her see him in the stunning dress and squirm knowing it'd take a lot of effort to get it off of her during the mating.

On cue she'd entered the grand hall with her mother, Amethyst, Kyra, Rin, and Kiyomi behind her as Sesshoumaru entered with only his father and brother. Sesshoumaru was dressed in nothing special, as could be expected, but somehow looked more refined without armor over his chest. Like most of his silks lately the sleeves were long and loose so only a careful eye would notice one of his arms was gone.

If Sesshoumaru were permitted to have his arm back for just one occasion he wished today would be the day. Since the mating ceremony would become a social event after the marking Kagome would be expected to return to this room with her clothing intact, which meant he'd have to figure out how to get that complicated dress off without ripping it. Everyone over the age of six would know what they would be doing once their father sent them away, so honestly what difference would it make if her dress was missing a few layers?

He was sure they were all being watched by many important figures in both this land and the east, but he didn't bother looking towards anyone. All he could think about was how Kagome would finally truly become his with no more interference.

Of course his mind also drifted to the first time he had enjoyed Kagome. He was glad she'd willingly come to his bed that night, because honestly he wouldn't have been able to regain control for much longer. To everyone else he and Kagome knew each other for four years, but to him when he counted his time imprisoned in the dark room it had been nine years. Nine long years of wanting her and constantly sacrificing that desire to pride and duty, but when she asked him to be her mate he couldn't wait one more day even if it meant appearing before his family and visitors to mate an unvirtuous pregnant demon with no prospects. He didn't care about image and tradition when it came to her, and if they'd all known what they'd gone through together they'd understand.

"It isn't like us," Sesshoumaru whispered as their father began greeting their guests and announcing why everyone was gathered here.

"Oh?" Kagome rose an eyebrow holding his hand, "what isn't like us?"

"Finally coming together with no interruptions and no one in our way. You'll become my mate soon Kagome and no one can stop it except for you… yet you showed up anyway."

"Of course I did," she smiled, "we still owe each other that dance after all."

Author's Note: What even was this chapter? It was a chapter where nothing went wrong for anyone currently really. I apologize for Aimee pretty much hogging up three thirds of a chapter after Kag and Sess finally came together, but none of you seem to dislike this OC so I figured she and InuYasha needed caught up with. Let me know if you preferred her just in the background existing, but who knows she might be essential later. I promise she isn't a Mary Sue! I do know some of you are fans of the Lady Mother, but honestly she needed to be knocked down a couple pegs. Remember Naraku was horrible and she is the one that birthed him in this story as well as a whole bunch of other baddies all because her kids don't love her due to… well the way she is.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Take it off," Kagome commanded Sesshoumaru.

"I would ask the same of you in that dress," Sesshoumaru already eyed her with lust not knowing how he would approach the task of getting her out of her dress without destroying it.

Inutashio had introduced them after they presented themselves to their guests, but the mating ceremony didn't truly begin until they mated and Kagome returned to the great hall with a mark on her neck. Since this union wasn't arranged and Kagome was no longer a nervous virgin they didn't require the room with the metal door… not that Kagome would have been excited about mating in the room where Kain tried to rape her before she murdered him; instead they went to Sesshoumaru's bed where their impure relations began just a month ago.

They were both in the mood and ready for their own ceremony, but Kagome's excitement would be completely gone if he didn't oblige her. It wasn't his clothes that she wanted off, but the furry demon arm that he had attached to his stump the moment they entered.

"I'm serious," she reminded him, "you know I enjoy you the way you are. You don't need two arms… especially one like that. It ruins everything."

He rose an eyebrow staring at it, "I do need two arms if you refuse to assist me in removing that dress. I don't want to rely on only one hand to fully explore you."

Simply talking about touching her in that low husky yet matter-of-fact tone normally would have her squirming for him, but not when he refused to do a simple thing for her.

"I'll take it off," she sighed to show her annoyance as she reached behind her to begin untying the back of her dress, "so you don't need that arm. I swear though I won't have any regrets in embarrassing you by returning to the party with no marking and half dressed if you don't take that thing off."

He knew she was serious about that so he just shut his eyes as he ripped the arm off and put it back on top the dresser where it'd come from. The limb glew a light pink as the only way to keep the temporary appendage from rotting away was a small pink piece of glass that emitted a lot of power. That shard was another reason Kagome didn't enjoy his constant need to parade around with an unmatching limb. It had come from some all powerful jewel called the shikon no tama that broke centuries ago. Somehow the inu family had a couple of the shards in their possession and used them from time to time since apparently a simple shard could amplify a demon's ability many times over.

"Sorry," she apologized to him removing the first layer of her dress, "not only does it kind of ruin the mood, but I just don't want you wearing it out for a stroll one day and getting attacked by someone desperate for the power of that thing."

"I don't require your protection or worry," Sesshoumaru growled removing the top of his silks, "if anyone senses it they'll probably assume it is my own power. The legend of the shikon no tama is so old most would probably believe it to be legend. Informing you of it was probably the first time in a hundred years anyone even spoke about it."

Kagome didn't care. Protecting Sesshoumaru was her priority whether he liked it or not… still he listened to her, so she wouldn't let the same conversation they already had over and over again the last few days ruin this day for them. Once she was down to the flowing white dress that served as her base layer she went over to him and softly placed a hand on his abs. He kept calling himself a cripple, but yet his body showed he had no plans of letting his physique go.

They'd only mated once before she was sent off to be a diplomat, but Sesshoumaru knew the treatment his intended enjoyed in his bed. He stared down at her coldly before placing his arm to her chest and pushing her roughly on to his bed. Before she could even growl at him or bare fangs he decided no one would notice the inner layer of her dress missing so he roughly pulled at it before ripping it open so he could enjoy all of her. His work wasn't complete, however, as he put his hand to her mouth covering it so he didn't have to hear her complain about the destruction.

With only one hand it would have been easy to push Sesshoumaru away since he couldn't distribute much leverage on her, but Kagome squirmed rather than fight back. She enjoyed being dominated by him… perhaps it was the part of her that wished she was still human and didn't have the burden of all this newfound strength, but she didn't dwell on it too much simply liking what she liked.

Sesshoumaru wanted her and he wanted her now, but he couldn't escape the annoyance that came with only having one limb. He wanted to keep his hand over her mouth and use another to explore her and excite her to truly satisfy her, but he just had to improvise. If he couldn't use an extra set of claws he'd just have to use his voice.

"You are mine," he whispered lowly nipping on her black fluffy ear, "no more will you talk about protecting me… as my bitch you'll be at your master's beck and call living to please me. All mine…"

Of course his words were just play. Though he would enjoy the fantasy of Kagome remaining in his bed free to mate at any time day or nigh, butt she was no bed slave and he wouldn't have feelings for her if she was.

He was fully on top of her… already aroused simply by seeing her beautiful naked body. He placed himself in the correct position so she could feel him through his pants between her legs hoping this would get her back in the mood to make up for the arm.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand," he warned, "if you utter anything more than 'yes my master' you will be punished."

Her eyes couldn't hide the passion she felt for him as he slowly removed his palm keeping one claw on her skin slowly trailing down her neck to her chest where he cupped one of her luscious breasts.

Kagome put on a voice to make herself sound like a terrified maiden that was on the verge of being devoured, "I live to please you my master."

These were words, of course, that she'd never utter to any other being.

"Good," his fangs were revealed as he moved away from her for only a moment to rest against his pillows hoping she knew what he had expected.

Kagome removed the shreds of her ruined dress before sitting in his lap and straddling him. Before they went further she kissed him deeply allowing him fondle her breast her breast as she explored his mouth before pulling away, but not without nipping at his bottom lip a little. Her perfect body sat up straight as she began to rock and forth on top of him feeling his member become stiff with every small motion. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru took advantage of this position using his hand rub at her nether regions using a couple of fingers to feel how moist she'd become while his mouth licked at her nipple before his lips sucked them alternating between breasts every few moments.

Once she was sure he was completely erect she pulled her body from him, enjoying the disappointed look that overcame his face when her breast were pulled from his mouth, to pull down his pants quickly showing how badly she wanted him. Sesshoumaru decided to play with her a little bit longer, however, as he returned to laying on top of her and took his time teasing her by grinding against her before slowly entering inside of her. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like minutes to them as the began to pant while listening to her cute little cries of pleasure.

Kagome had described his touch to herself as warm many times, and using that term meant she was on fire now with how she felt about him being inside of her thrusting to her core. Sesshoumaru grunted loving every moment of feeling her from the inside… how warm and tight she was accompanied by her cries that just got louder and louder. The dominating foreplay had already gotten the job done, so he couldn't help himself put press his lips hard to hers to show her how badly he had wanted her and would continue to want her.

Both of them had worked as hard as possible to prolong the pleasure fighting their bodies that battled against them to achieve climax. Sesshoumaru would give away this whole damn estate and any fortune he was entitled to just to spend an eternity inside of her and on top of her, but there was no item in their treasury that granted wishes… other than the Siren's Tear of course, which already served its purpose. Once he was close he had no choice but to press his fangs against her neck and bite into her silky flesh hard enough to make his ownership of her stick. Kagome cried as her body ached ready for release being unable to even focus on the pain he was currently inflicting upon her.

By the time he had released his seed inside of her Sesshoumaru had both claimed her and satisfied her to her limit. He took a deep breath as he used a piece of her white dress to press against her neck to soak up the blood before relaxing on his bed pulling her close to him. Kagome panted hard closing her eyes finding as much enjoyment in simply being held by him as she had when he was rough with her during foreplay.

"You love me," she stated the fact knowing he'd never admit feelings of love… so she'd do it for him.

"I love being inside of you and you feel the same," he decided to be smug right back to her as his put his nose to her hair inhaling her scent.

He was right. Now was the part where they were to put their clothes back on before she was paraded to their guests with a fresh wound on her neck smelling heavily of sex, but she'd much rather lay with him as long as possible.

"At least we don't have to sit here wondering if I'll be with child or not," Kagome mused knowing how important it was to him and the rest of the family for there to be a heir.

"It's been years and you still don't know much about demons," he chuckled listening to her heart beat, "it's no accident that you are with child."

She moved her head from his chest, "What do you mean?"

She knew how to fight as a demon now, but that didn't mean she necessarily knew how to live as a demon.

"Accidents like bastard children are possible if demons forget themselves in the heat of passion, but when in complete control at the moment of release a taiyoukai such as I choose who will sire my child and when."

What he was saying was Sesshoumaru did nothing to prevent her from being pregnant. He probably thought that as an accomplishment, but Kagome was immediately upset. Of course, she wanted to have his child, but it was all about his intentions. He wasn't too much of a complicated demon in his thought process so it wasn't hard to figure out why he had done this. He was probably worried something else would come up that would prevent them from finally being together, so to solidify their bond he impregnated her.

He had tried to trap her. Once again her choices were taken away from her, and in a way what he did was no different from InuYasha tampering with her wine four years ago.

Sesshoumaru had known he messed up the moment blankets and sheets were thrown his way as she immediately got up and reached for her clothes. He tried to show his displeasure with a glare, but she wouldn't even look at him.

"Our rule is a peaceful one at the moment, and I prefered not to wait much longer for an heir."

"Do you plan on succeeding in starting another war soon?" Kagome growled knowing her dress would look a lot looser now that he destroyed a whole layer.

"If you are so displeased I'm sure my mother can find a way to cleanse your womb and we can start again."

"I can't even believe the words coming out of your mouth!" She shouted struggling to step into her dress not wanting to get help when she was on the verge of killing her new mate, "you can't just ruin everything and then run to the mother you hate to use magic to fix everything Sesshoumaru. I'm going to have this child and I hope it's a girl so it will have some damn sense."

How convenient for him to admit what he'd done after she was already marked. This whole damn time she dared to feel guilty about rejecting him before because of her personal reservations, and now he added to the cons of this relationship. If he was capable of using a child to trap her what else was he capable of.

Well he succeeded, because now she was stuck with him. She'd return to the mating ceremony with him to follow demon tradition, but it'd be a little while before she intended on moving her stuff out of the Luna Room to retire to his bed every night.

"Get dressed," she commanded him.

"I thought we were going to make them wait?" He truly didn't seem to understand why she was so irritated with him.

Did he honestly not know anything about her by his point? It was amazing how he oblivious he was to how he ruined their perfect day. Mutual self destruction was the perfect way to define their relationship.

"We need an audience to prevent me from killing you," she remarked finally looking at him with a flash of anger so he could understand just how far he'd pushed her.

After that Sesshoumaru was quite aware she wasn't happy with him, and now that he took the time to think about it he could understand where she was coming from. She probably felt quite objectified not having much of a say in her fate when it came to their relationship and everything that had befallen her. He could understand, but he didn't regret what he did. The only regrets he had in his life was inviting his mother to come to Dragonsbane, dropping his guard and losing an arm for it, and not ignoring her answer when she first rejected him. She should have been pregnant years ago offering him powerful offspring before Kyra even got mixed up in all of this, and believing that he intended to make up for lost time.

InuYasha let out a sigh knowing he'd been drinking too much, but acknowledgement didn't mean he planned on slowing down as one of the maids he use to flirt with refilled his glass. Kagome had been right… never in his life at Dragonsbane had he ever drank from a cup that you couldn't see through. It had been a good thing he never used one of these glasses to spike Kagome's drink as she would have easily noticed the Siren's Tear.

Inukimi had been in luck that the wine of choice was often red meaning the transparent glass wouldn't have tipped Kyra or anyone else off to the ruby colored potion she'd been poisoned with. The Lady Mother always seemed quite lucky wearing her insanity as a shield from persecution as all that happened to her after transforming an unwilling female was a few dirty looks and cold shoulders unlike him who had been through hell and back.

This had been what he was waiting for. His almighty revenge! Sesshoumaru had scolded him so he stole a rare artifact with intent to stick his uptight brother with a inuyoukai female that couldn't be dominated with a human heart. His little plot had finally come together after years, but he could never have predicted the end result. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were probably still in bed celebrating their love while he was tied down to Sesshoumaru's half sister with a daughter he had with a wife he loathed while his first wife raised his oldest daughter all alone. He'd been forced into this position because his father and brother thought he deserved to be punished for his actions while Kagome was given a brand new life she couldn't be tempted away from. His brother, whom he wanted to play an elaborate prank on, would be the one to have the last laugh.

Yeah right… his brother didn't understand irony or have a sense of humor.

"Sorry I missed your mating ceremony," his friend laughed patting him on the back, "I just assumed your brother would have one soon and the food would be better."

To add to the comedy of the whole thing one of InuYasha's best friends, Akuma, had to decided to accept the invitation to this damn ceremony. It shouldn't have been too surprising since Akuma was an important figure in their family and this was an important event, but then again Sesshoumaru hated Akuma so wasn't really worthy of this demon's respect.

"It was a lot quicker than this one," InuYasha rolled his eyes, "but at least when this is over I can have my own celebration. Aimee was a bitch and wouldn't let me drink at mine."

"That's probably because you're an annoying drunk," Akuma rolled his silver eyes, "I doubt you'll be having much of a 'celebration' later as you'll already been on the floor at this rate."

"Maybe I'm preparing for you, because I know what you're going to ask me."

"I'm not interested in gossip or your ever growing complicated love life, but our last conversation does peak my curiosity, and I've got nothing else interesting to talk about. So catch me up. This Kagome girl, who is now our queen, she was once human and was the same human you told me you wanted to marry."

InuYasha was only able to read Akuma due to many years of friendship… if he were a stranger he wouldn't know if he was interested or not. He was clearly very interested in gossiping about InuYasha's life while having a very bored tone. That's just how these daiyoukai were though… they feared if they showed interest in anything they would look weak.

"Kagome? I flirted with the maids a lot… it's almost kind of creepy to think I was playing at that game before Kagome was even born. Hell I probably propositioned her mother at some time."

"If you didn't I probably did InuYasha. Nothing to be ashamed of. There isn't an unattractive human in this place."

InuYasha wasn't surprised to hear Akuma say 'unattractive human' instead of 'unattractive human female'. When they were younger and less supervised they played little games where they would try to seduce as many servants as possible for both pleasure and bragging rights. Akuma had probably bedded both females and males, and InuYasha was probably the only member of the family to know that detail. It didn't affect Akuma's role in the family, but their traditional demon neighbors would frown upon it as well as Sesshoumaru. InuYasha didn't know if Akuma still had a taste for males as he use to be convinced Akuma did it to win the competition by having a bigger pond to fish in. Whatever the case the two seemed to know a lot of facts about each other that were kept from Inutashio and Sesshoumaru.

"When you left I calmed down a little, but still couldn't help but flirt for fun y'know but usually it didn't go further than that I didn't want to get a girl pregnant. If I did that you weren't around for me to accuse you of being a bad influence. All those years we did that stuff though I never really had any feelings for those girls."

"Is this going to be one of those stories where a girl stole your heart and you became somewhat civil? That's quite boring my friend."

"It's more than that… girls these days aren't like they were a hundred years ago or even ten years ago. I knew bedding them for fun wasn't an option and these girls didn't take my shit like they use to and somehow that made them more… you know appealing."

"Everyone likes a good chase…your half human blood doesn't make you an exception."

"It makes shit complicated when you fall for two women at the same time! Kagome always called me on my shit and looked attractive as hell while doing it. She was a maid and I was the highest ranking male under my father since Sesshoumaru wasn't around, but yet she made me feel like I was below her and had to work like hell to get any ounce of respect from her. When I realized that she was a force to be reckoned with I made it my goal to make her my wife."

"Girls these days expect a male with royal demon blood such as yourself to marry them before giving up the goods? Perhaps times have changed."

"Yeah unless you want to be labeled a rapist that's pretty much the game they play, but Kagome was worth it. It took two damn years to get her on the hook… hell flirting didn't even work. She seemed to like my normal 'cranky entitled git' self as she called it."

Akuma was aware InuYasha had fallen in love with a human named Kagome. They'd discussed it last time they talked years ago.

"Yet you turned her into a demon and she is now mating Sesshoumaru."

"Well then came Kikyo, my wife… she was a lot like Kagome beautiful and didn't fall for my bullshit, but unlike Kagome she would just glare at me like the ice queen she is and go about her day. I knew what Kagome was, but Kikyo was an enigma. I didn't know what I'd get with her. I was so close to asking Kagome to be mine, but-"

"Like the weak willed asshole you are you would rather unravel a mystery instead of taking the sweet fruit that was already laid out before you, and you are venting to me about this why? Afraid you made the wrong choice? It's a bit too late for that my friend here comes the happy couple now."

Indeed everyone gave a clap as Kagome came out wearing less of a dress than she'd left with and a fresh bite on her neck. They probably did look like a perfect couple to everyone in the room, but InuYasha knew better. He'd been fixated with Kagome for so long he could tell something had happened during the mating that left her displeased. Sure she wore a smile for everyone, but whenever she looked at Sesshoumaru her bright blue eyes revealed annoyance. Good. He had a feeling she wouldn't let him get away with whatever he'd done to piss her off.

"I picked the enigma," InuYasha sighed taking another drink, "and what I showed Kagome was worse than petty regret. It wasn't just that Kikyo was more of a mystery to me… part of me just didn't think I deserved Kagome and she was meant for better things. I resented her for making me feel that way so I used her to get back at my brother. Even if Sesshoumaru makes her happy no amount of punishment will stop me from regretting what I did to her."

Akuma rolled his eyes, "You have two children and a mate that doesn't put up with weakness… I'd say you have better things to worry about than Sesshoumaru's bitch."

They quieted their voices as Kagome finished receiving her congratulations and approached the two of them. Hopefully no one overheard them… it was quite rare for InuYasha to ever discuss his feelings with anyone and Kagome didn't know about the bond between him and Akuma, which allowed him to drop his guard to such a degree.

"You better not be making fun of me over here InuYasha," Kagome got her own glass ready to drink a little to calm down after the spat she had with Sesshoumaru.

She didn't know the demon InuYasha had been talking to, but his appearance captured her attention quite quickly. He was a couple feet taller than InuYasha, and unlike most demons she'd met this one had quite short black hair. His silver eyes weren't dull compared to InuYasha's golden gaze as his irises seemed to shimmer, and one couldn't help but notice the large green scaly wings and long tail he adorned.

"I guess since you're my queen now I gotta be formal shit and give you a proper introduction," InuYasha sighed, "Lady Kagome this is Akuma. He protects our territory in the east and is my father's ward. We grew up together so are sort of like brothers in a way."

"Yet I've never seen you around before," Kagome's reply was quick and biting as per usual as she studied the demon.

Akuma chuckled, "Once I left and got a better understanding of the world it was quite awkward to visit a place with a name that curses my existence."

It was pretty clear that Akuma was a dragon demon, but that intrigued Kagome even more as she thought the dogs had killed all the known dragon daiyoukais.

"I see you're confused," his gaze didn't leave hers, "but one can't expect you to know your new family's whole history when all the exciting stuff happened hundreds of years ago I guess. I hope to speak with you more later. I am quite curious on how jarring it must be to change from one species to another."

"Jarring is a mild way of describing it," Kagome replied fighting the urge to ask him if she could touch his tail.

"After father and the Lady Mother finished off the dragons they found an egg in one of the caves. Father thought it'd be wrong to destroy it and when it hatched Akuma came out and father raised him," InuYasha recounted, "He hatched around the same time I was born."

"How fortunate for me," Akuma noted, "had I waited any longer to hatch the Lady Mother might have used my egg for an experiment no doubt. Lord Inutashio entrusted me to watch over his family's land in the east many years ago though so I'd never had the honor of meeting you my Lady."

"The closer I get to this family the more members I get to meet," Kagome mused, "Sesshoumaru never told me about you."

"Sesshoumaru despises me due to what I am. I know nothing of my heritage or how the dragons of these lands were, but yet he assumes I'm going to kill you all in the night simply because I'm related to the enemy. Honestly I doubt if the dragons they even faced were my kin. The dragon hung on the outside of the estate clearly came from the east and has no features similar to mine. They probably stole my egg from another land with intention of breeding me with one of their own, or to eat me. Still Sesshoumaru is my Lord and it'd be disrespectful to not meet his beautiful mate."

That explained why Sesshoumaru, who was across the room already bored with some conversation between a lesser demon lord, was glaring daggers at her. They'd just mated and here she was being friendly with a creature he despised. Good. He ruined her perfect day she'd ruin his.

"Are you doing anything after the ceremony?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Why?" He asked with almost a growl.

He didn't even know if Akuma wanted to party with him tonight, but he had planned on having an evening free of females. Between a wife, a mate, and two daughters he could use a damn break for one night, but he'd be unable to say no to Kagome. Damn his eternal guilt.

"Don't get an attitude," she rolled her eyes, "I took a bite to the neck I should be allowed to crash any drinking session I choose. I have my whole immortal life to spend with Sesshoumaru and I'm already pregnant, so why not have some fun?"

"No women!" InuYasha barked.

Akuma sighed stealing the glass out of InuYasha's hand, "Kagome isn't just a woman she is your queen. If she is asking us to entertain her for the evening we should oblige and if you're worried about her poisoning herself the way you intend to do to yourself I shall declare it a tame event."

Kagome smirked, "It seems Akuma is in charge of the event now, and I accept his invitation. It might be a little inappropriate to be newly mated and the only female there though so Kikyo and Aimee should come if they are still awake."

InuYasha looked as though he wanted to kill her, but that was fine. When she and Sesshoumaru would discuss their mating ceremony they had vowed InuYasha was allowed to have no enjoyment he could use to justify his actions from four years ago.

"I agree," Akuma chuckled, "perhaps Kyra as well if she is up to it. Like I said I have many questions regarding the transformation process assuming the both of you won't be offended."

"It's fine. It's nice to have someone that is actually considerate about my feelings on the matter."

That was meant to be another stab at InuYasha.

"It's a date then, but Lord Inutashio did invite me to play a game with him, Sesshoumaru, and Kovu tonight. I'll play a few rounds and then join you two… InuYasha you can use that time to take a nap and refresh yourself."

"Feh," InuYasha was still upset that his plans on escaping the females in his life for one evening had failed, "I have to put the girls to bed before I do anything anyway. Rin is easy, but Kiyomi… I'll have my work cut out for me after all this excitement. That girl wasn't ready for demon court."

Kagome's eyes scanned through the crowd and found Aimee constantly pulling Kiyomi off of the pillars as that girl was obsessed with seeing how high she could climb. Kikyo was at not present at the event not wanting to make a spectacle of InuYasha's complicated situation, so his mate seemed alone in disciplining the young girl while he was off drinking with his friend. He'd catch hell for that later he was sure.

"As long as someone sends word to me when and where I'll be there," she nodded, "now if you'll excuse me it seems I have to prolong the festivities."

She'd have to return to Sesshoumaru's side for a little while longer to receive gifts from their guests before wishing a farewell to all the demons that weren't staying the night. As she passed through the crowd she couldn't help but wonder why Kovu was here of all people. Kovu was one of Kain's heirs that was fighting his brothers for the leader position of their ambush… strange he'd want to be in the same castle his father had been killed in. Maybe he wanted to put the war behind him, or maybe he wanted revenge? Kagome didn't plan on dropping her guard around him.

Kagome wasn't surprised by Sesshoumaru's comments when she finally rejoined him.

"That was Akuma… you are aware he is a dragon daiyoukai?"

"It's quite hard to miss, but most importantly he is your father's ward. That makes him family."

"He is no family of mine. I hope he and my brother's shared juvenile charm didn't catch your interest. Dragons cannot be trusted."

After what Sesshoumaru pulled she just wasn't in the mood to entertain how narrow minded he could be. She knew what she was getting when she asked him to be his mate, but that didn't mean she had accept his ignorance on certain matters.

"Your father trusts him with your homeland so I trust him Sesshoumaru."

"You also trusted Naraku, who was also put in charge of a portion of father's land for many years."

"Are you afraid I'll marry Akuma or something? Because I made a mistake with Naraku am I supposed to live my life distrusting everyone? Perhaps I should since my own damn mate couldn't even wait til our mating ceremony to be deceitful."

That was a good way to shut him up for the time being as they sat at a table was presented with their gifts. Of course, Sesshoumaru being the male demon got the better gifts in her opinion. Aimee would get more enjoyment out of the elaborate silks and dresses Kagome was presented from their noble visitors, and really what did Kagome need?

Apparently Sesshoumaru needed more armor and weaponry despite never changing his equipment for his side of the table was practically covered in steel. Though Kagome had made a decent effort in ignoring Sesshoumaru for the second half of the ceremony she couldn't help herself as her fingers crept over to his area and grabbed one of his swords. Most of the blades were just man made steel and only as valuable as the jewels and material used on the hilt, so most likely they'd be thrown in the treasury with the other valuables that were gathering dust.

"All long swords," she mused putting it back showing she was bored with it already, "you ever think of trying something that will help you in close range combat? None of these would have helped against Naraku."

"I have my claws for close range," he growled showing he was still unamused by her communication with Akuma, "and that will do since I often don't find myself scuffling in the hallway as much as you do."

It seemed today was another day she'd go without being complimented on how well she'd adapted to using two short blades in her training exercises. She hadn't unlocked Yugia's abilities yet, but two armor piercing blades in battle would give her a huge advantage and that would mean much more than his notice or encouragement.

Things seemed to reverse when Akuma came forward to present them with their gifts. He'd given Sesshoumaru a pair of boots made out of some kind of lava proof demon hide, which the taiyoukai just shrugged off more curious about the huge wrapped parcel that was put in front of Kagome.

"What could it be?" She asked noting it wasn't the best wrapping job as the item seemed to just be covered up with a huge dirty piece of paper.

Whatever the gift was it smelled of charcoal and ash.

"Just open it quickly my Lady," Akuma urged, "paper wasn't the best choice."

Kagome obliged him by pulling the paper off to discover an elaborate black bird cage, and in the middle was a small red bird no bigger than her hand. It was bright red with an orange beak, and whenever it would hop to bottom to play with the crumbled up paper it would emit flames from its beak turning the paper to ash.

"A phoenix?" Kagome asked having never seen such a creature.

"Unfortunately I haven't seen a phoenix in the east for hundreds of years," Akuma smirked, "but you're close. This little bird is merely a descendent most call a Fire Finch. They don't rise from the ashes or have healing properties, but they will sing you a lovely song in the evening and are quite loyal."

"Is singing all they are capable of or do I have to worry about it overhearing and recalling all conversations?" Sesshoumaru was serious hoping Akuma's gift wasn't some kind of a spy.

The dragon daiyoukai shook his head, "It's no parrot. Melodies are the only language it understands."

Kagome just found it beautiful and already had plans to do something with the bright red feathers it had dropped at the bottom of the cage, "I love it Akuma thank you. I think I will name it Crackle."

"I hope you enjoy it my Lady. Just make sure your mate doesn't use his new boots to step on it. These birds could compose you a song, but when on the loose they are quite idiotic with no sense of direction. Their flesh might be poisonous so caution InuYasha's little one against trying to eat it."

"I will take care of and treasure all my gifts, so rest assured they will be Sesshoumaru and pup proof."

Sesshoumaru would beg to differ if that bird dared to use its songs to wake him up in the night, but it might not be an issue since he was unsure if Kagome would want to share a room with him now.

To follow with tradition their final gifts from the evening would come from the Lord and Lady of the castle. Sesshoumaru would receive a gift from Inutashio while Kagome, unfortunately, would receive a gift from the Lady Mother. She just hoped it wasn't a dead cat or some kind of deadly toxin.

"Another sword?" Sesshoumaru asked as his father presented him with a blade.

Unlike the others his newest addition wasn't very elaborate, but it did seem to be quite sharp.

Inutashio nodded, "I've grown tired of hearing you underestimate your Tensagia, so I hope this gift will satisfy your need for a powerful weapon. Totosai, unfortunately, is still retired so I got a commission from the second best… some apprentice of his of some sorts. Its name is Tokijin forged from an oni fang."

Sesshoumaru stood up and took a practice slash with it. He simply gave a 'hmm' in response, which meant he was quite pleased.

"Just take it," the Lady Mother huffed while everyone was looking at Sesshoumaru shoving a box into Kagome's hand, "before anyone takes too much notice."

Maybe it was shame or lack of confidence in her gift, but something had possessed Inukimi to quickly disappear away into the crowd. Kagome nervously looked down into the box to find a familiar bottle that contained a red liquid. It looked just like the potion Naraku had given her that turned Kyra into a human.

There was a simple note attached, and Kagome was surprised to see something in Inukimi's handwriting that didn't have the words 'harlot' or 'whore' written. All it said was 'I hope you are both happy together. I am sure this won't make up for what I did to Kyra, but remember to keep your own happiness in mind.' She took the bottle and wrapped it up with one of the yukatas she'd been gifted. It didn't make up for any of Inukimi's actions, but it was nice to have the option to easily return to being human the day she made the decision.

She wondered what Sesshoumaru's reaction would be if she swallowed it right here and right now making the violent transformation back into a human in front of all of his guests. That would most likely get a rise out of him, but it was just a silly thought since the potion probably would most likely harm her unborn child. Still, it would have been a nice way to show Sesshoumaru she wasn't his property and she was still capable of making her own decisions for better or worse.

It was then that she realized, however, that she had been making her own decisions. Sesshoumaru never forced her to be his mate, and in the end it was her who asked him. Sesshoumaru had the power to impregnate her without talking it over with her, but it was her that decided to become mates with such an arrogant and ignorant jerk. So really why was she surprised that he'd managed to piss her off on the day of their mating ceremony. She'd chosen to share her life with him, and still she had no regrets because no other male could make her feel the way he made her feel.

Akuma meant what he said… he didn't plan on sharing company with his fellow males for very long. As much as he'd enjoy catching up with his adoptive father it wasn't worth tolerating Sesshoumaru. He couldn't stand that demon. That taiyoukai had the looks of a god, but good looks couldn't repel the absolute arrogance and entitlement his aura was full of. The only luck Akuma had in life was being raised in Dragonsbane, other than that he'd worked hard for his position only to be constantly disrespected by the estate's great heir.

It was such a shame a kind lovely girl such as Kagome was now attached to the biggest prick in all the land. At least they would have beautiful children together.

"How is my ancestral home Lord Akuma?" Inutashio asked as he entered and sat at the game table.

The game of the night was called Toxicity. It was played with a special pair of dice, which when rolled to a specific number would emit a toxin that would burnt at the flash of the offending player and make them intoxicated. Every roll the players would bet jewels and artifacts with a chance to win everything that was thrown in the middle of the table, but if a player passed out from the toxins they would lose everything they brought to the room with them. Akuma only brought a few gold coins planning to bow out quickly.

Sesshoumaru found these demon games to be a waste of an evening, and there was no treasure worth degrading oneself for by willingly accepting the effects of the toxin. Only reason he was here was to be apart of whatever discussion his father and Kovu would have regarding the status of the ceasefire. He'd rather enjoy an evening with his new mate, but it seemed as though Kagome would prefer to do something else.

"Your home is fine," Akuma answered sitting across from Sesshoumaru, "Kovu's ambush didn't lay a scratch on it despite being right in the middle of the territory amongst all the chaos."

"We already have enough territory in the east," Kovu growled, "father saw doing battle with you as a waste of time. If the land wasn't important enough for the dogs to occupy it wasn't important enough for him to take."

Sesshoumaru snarled, "It is my home. Don't be fooled by Akuma's occupancy."

"Relax Fluffy," Akuma started off the game by throwing in all his gold, "It has nothing to do with the land. None of it was worth the risk of doing battle with me. I meant no disrespect Kovu… I wasn't even talking about the war I was talking about the battle between you and your brother. Those who fight for your brother keep knocking on my door wanting assistance, and I have no desire to be dragged into any of this. Is it over? Are you the rightful heir?"

Kovu matched Akuma's bet, "My claim is the strongest and I have the support of my children and cousins, but nothing is solidified yet."

"Are you not the oldest?" Sesshoumaru put gold in not paying attention to the amount."

"My brother and I were born in the same litter. The only claim he has is being born a few minutes before me, but he has no experience in leadership. The issue regarding my brother is why I wished to speak with you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inutashio threw a good chunk of gold in, "Why must you speak with him? I still live and I told both you and your brother it'd be highly inappropriate for my family to get involved especially when the wolves still need assistance in settling their affairs."

"Forgive me but Lord Sesshoumaru is involved. Do you not know the eastern tradition of how to solve an argument regarding birthright?"

"I would not. Our demon line does not produce litters," Sesshoumaru was matter-of-fact in his answer.

Twins, however, was possible, but he didn't know any tales of a set of male twin heirs.

"You just claimed to be a dog of the east," Akuma answered cocky as usual, "yet you don't know how things are settled?"

Inutashio had a feeling he knew where this was going, so was no longer in the mood to play this foolish little game, and it was probably for the best to not get intoxicated.

"If there is a question of who the heir is after the father has been slain in battle the issue can be resolved by avenging the father. Kovu wishes to challenge Kain's killer. If he succeeds in battle he is the rightful heir… if he loses his brother will assume the responsibility."

"And you think I had something to do with your father's death?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kovu shook his head, "It was your mate. I know it must be natural to want to defend her, but when Naraku fled the continent he told us everything he knew."

"And you trust that cur?"

"My brother and I think it's the only explanation that makes sense, so he agreed to back off if I can defeat her in a fair duel."

"We are not in the west I have no reason to agree to allowing my mate to risk her life," Sesshoumaru roared finding all of this ridiculous.

"It would be unfair to force her into battle unwillingly of course," Kovu smirked, "but I am set on fighting her to settle all issues within my clan. If I die no one will avenge me for it will be an honor to witness the abilities of a creature who killed him so effortlessly."

"As my son said there is no reason we would allow this," Inutashio noted trying to keep the room calm, "especially when she is pregnant with his child and possible heir to Dragonsbane."

"Despite what you think of my race I do have honor Lord Inutashio… I could patiently wait until the child is born, and with any luck it will be a male so it won't be too much of a loss if she falls in battle."

The way Kovu spoke… Sesshoumaru should have been angry, but he knew if it were the other way around he'd speak of one's mate the same way. No one on the outside of the family understood why Kagome was the only female for him and why he'd never want to lose her.

"We don't have to continue the conversation," he stated standing up, "if we continue to tell you we are not obligated to participate in the battle you will threaten us with another war and try to guilt my father by saying one demon bitch's life isn't worth the lives of humans and wolves that would be lost if the war would continue."

Kovu gave a fanged smirk enjoying how Sesshoumaru made his point for him.

"As of today Kagome is my mate and therefore her life is mine," the taiyoukai continued, "I don't know of this tradition as well as the rest of you, but I will assert my right to fight in her place."

"You are correct you have that right, and I'd never disrespect you by refusing your challenge," Kovu stood up quite proud of himself for getting what he wanted from the dogs, "tonight you should be celebrating so we don't have to arrange anything just this moment. We have time… I can extend the same courtesy to you as I would have to your mate and wait until your child is born."

"No need for I will not fall," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

Despite the extended amount of time allotted to do battle Sesshoumaru had been quite insulted. Kovu was quick to accept Sesshoumaru's challenge, which made it obvious Kovu thought Kagome was stronger than Sesshoumaru and therefore would win.

When Kagome would find out this she would most likely be displeased since he was making yet another decision for her, but despite being his mate nothing could change that she was human at heart and shouldn't be allowed to make such a decision.

Akuma just thought Sesshoumaru was a damn fool. Kovu was honestly probably scared of whatever power Kagome had, and knew it would intensify if he battled her while pregnant for female demons always seemed to grow in power before and after giving birth when they had pups to protect. Sesshoumaru's power would not grow when the pup was born and he was missing limb, so there was a good chance Kovu could win.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Good. The bread from the ceremony was still soft and fluffy just ready to be toasted. All it needed was some melted butter and some canned jam to be the perfect snack. Kagome, future Lady of the West, had so many advantages in life now compared to the loyal hard working house maid she use to be, but sometimes it was the simple things in life she looked forward to….. Like a nice slice of jam and buttered covered toast.

"Now how to work this damn thing?" she asked herself picking up a metal stick that had a container for bread so it could be toasted in the stove. She spent her whole life in this castle, but yet was just now deciding to sneak into the kitchens after hours controlled by her cravings for something crispy and sweet.

The food being served at the ceremony was mostly meats, cheese, and fruits, which just wasn't enough to satisfy her. Sure she'd been in charge of planning the ceremony, but she couldn't have predicted she'd have much more to desire after finally getting her ideal mate let alone a piece of toast. Still here she was trying to fumble with this toaster device.

"Let me help you my Lady," she heard a familiar voice with an accompanying scent of lavender.

It seemed Lady Kagome's master plan of stuffing her face until she was full without anyone knowing had been ruined. True she could have requested food be brought to her in the privacy of her room, but she knew such a ceremony had probably exhausted the servants and she didn't want to bother them.

"I'll figure this stupid thing out," Kagome growled, however, when she chipped one of her claws trying to pry the small metal clasp on the device open to stuff the bread in, "you're not a servant Kikyo you don't owe me anything."

The human woman closed her cold eyes before taking the device from Kagome and opening it with ease, "Sorry I missed the festivities consider me making you a toasted piece of bread a wedding gift….. Or a mating gift."

Kagome hadn't actually talked to Kikyo in years despite Kikyo living under the same roof for a little while now. When she'd returned from Naraku's custody it was obvious the woman was shaken up a lot. Kagome could completely understand…. She too had suffered Naraku's cruelty, but she had only been Naraku's prisoner for a couple days while Kikyo had been trapped as Naraku's slave for a couple of years at least. One could only imagine what that disgusting baboon had done to her.

Ever since coming back to Dragonsbane Kikyo had just hid in InuYasha's room. No one disputed Kikyo being InuYasha's wife… not even Aimee though most expected her to take issue with it. Kikyo was the mother of InuYasha's child therefore would always have a home here, but still the former maid looked quite uncomfortable in her own skin.

"I really have no right to accept a gift from you Kikyo," Kagome sighed leaning against the wall, "I never got you a wedding present when you ditched me with a ton of work the day you married InuYasha."

Kikyo might have been slowly returning to her old self since she actually gave Kagome her signature eye roll, "You've gained titles, you've been through a war, and you're mated to a powerful demon lord but yet you still resent me for leaving you with too much house work years ago? I should be thanking you Kagome. I know you wouldn't sully your ears with what the maid staff says about you, but I'm sure the drama about you becoming a demon gave them better things to talk about than what I did."

Kagome really didn't want to know what the servants thought about her. She'd been avoiding that issue for a while as she had friends she no longer talked to, but yet watched as they were expected to clean up after her. The whole issue was just awkward and she always had bigger fish to fry than to dwell on that, but at least she respected them enough to not make any additional requests of them this evening.

Kagome wanted to tell Kikyo that she envied her. Kikyo had a choice when it came to marrying InuYasha while Kagome had no choice in what InuYasha did to her, but that would be a horrible thing to say considering the hell Kikyo was forced to suffer once InuYasha sent her away.

"Are you attending this little get together with InuYasha and that dragon demon Akuma tonight?" Kagome asked Kikyo to change the subject, "in the event there isn't food provided I decided to come down here and stuff myself. I hate the idea of any maids being forced to walk these hallways at this hour with so many drunk demons around."

"Why? You would have gladly done it with a smile talking about how it was your duty," Kikyo mused pulling the toast out once it was crispy and converting it to a couple of slices with a sharp knife, "and no I'm sure I'll be watching over the children tonight. If InuYasha is forced to have a woman spoil his evening he'd choose Amethyst over me."

"I'm sure he told you he had no choice when it came to mating Amethyst. It was a request from Inukimi before she got into everyone's bad graces."

"I know. You know one of the first things Lady Amethyst said to me was 'Hey nice to meet you I'm Sesshoumaru's sister. Can you do me a favor and fuck your husband so I don't have to?' but despite that one of the reasons I am here with you my grace is because Aimee stopped by our room to berate him…"

"I'm not your grace I am Kagome. Even if you were being forced to be proper her Ladyship is still the Lady of the West and we don't have Kings and Queens here. Anyway are you here because Aimee's yelling upsets you? I mean I know it's quite frequent and I don't mean to be rude, but InuYasha deserves it a majority of the time."

"You wouldn't understand my Lady. If Aimee and InuYasha had to mate I would allow it, because it's InuYasha's given duty, but I would leave the room to escape that reality. Those two arguing is basically the same as if they were mating right in front of me. When it was just him and I before I was sent away I would often scream at him just like she does and he would just roll his eyes or say 'fine whatever', but with her he lashes back, calling her all sorts of rude names just to keep the argument going. He likes it."

So InuYasha liked getting screamed at by someone in a higher position than himself? That seemed like something InuYasha would be into, but at the expense of upsetting his supposed true love?

Kikyo smothered the bread with melted butter and jam before putting it on a plate and serving it to Kagome, "I shouldn't be bothering you with any of this. You just got mated, and would probably rather be with Sesshoumaru right now than to be putting up with InuYasha and any of our baggage."

"Sesshoumaru is off doing Heir of Dragonsbane things somewhere and I'm perfectly fine with it and would hope he is perfectly fine with me letting off some steam. Starting today we are together for the rest of our long natural lives, so what's a couple of hours apart?"

Kagome still didn't even know where she was sleeping tonight. She really hoped the Luna Room hadn't been cleaned out and her possessions moved to Sesshoumaru's suite, because she really had no desire to discover which side of the bed he preferred until he stopped it with the attitude.

Perhaps she was a bit understanding of the strange InuYasha and Amethyst relationship. If she'd known she would be pissed at Sesshoumaru on the day of their mating ceremony she would probably reconsider her options, but it was too late. The mark on her neck was not going to heal so there was no turning back. Sesshoumaru was her mate, and he made it clear that their new relationship status changed nothing. He was still going to be an uptight asshole with a narrow mind, but what did that mean for her? It meant she'd get to constantly call him on his bullshit over and over again for the rest of their natural born lives with no consequence. Really she was the one coming out ahead of all the shit he'd put her through might be worth it in the end.

"I'm glad I ran into a familiar face tonight," Kikyo's voice hardened as she looked Kagome in the eyes, "I could never gather up the courage to speak to InuYasha's father or her Ladyship to thank them for their hospitality, but perhaps you could pass on the message."

"Of course!" Kagome smiled throwing anything regal about her right out the window when she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth with a huge bite, "as long as Aimee is alright with it you are InuYasha's true wife and you will always be Kiyomi's mother. You're to live with InuYasha here for the rest of your days."

"Thanks for all that, but I'm saying this because I don't want to appear ungrateful when I leave. This place just isn't for me anymore Kagome. Truthfully I never even wanted to be here in the first place. I told InuYasha that when we married. I was a maid here after all, and maybe if he'd given a shit about I wanted he wouldn't have been here and the whole nonsense with the Siren's Tear never would have happened and neither would the situation with Naraku."

"Calm down Kikyo," Kagome was glad she finished her toast, because it seemed she had a meltdown to address to keep the peace in her home, "there is no rule saying InuYasha has to stay here. There is plenty of keeps and estates he could occupy with his family. Did you two talk about this? Because he should know why this place would be so upsetting to you. I'll convince him for you! All those years of him forcing me to do his laundry and sweep crumbs off his floor has earned him bad karma. I technically outrank him now-

"I don't plan on leaving with InuYasha Kagome," Kikyo interrupted, "It hurts to admit it, but I don't love him anymore. Honestly I don't think I ever did. I always tried to look strong, but I just a stupid naive girl when I accepted his proposal and was looking for a little danger to bring excitement into my dull life. Marrying the bastard son of a demon lord who was already promised to another seemed like a thrill, but then I got him in trouble. I've heard how hard things were for him when he was forced to marry Rin's mother, and then Naraku happened. I just can't stay here and wallow in my mistakes anymore."

Kagome had her own relationship battles to tackle, and was well aware her issues would take years to fight through with more getting tacked on so the last thing she wanted to do right now was get involved in the drama that was InuYasha's multiple relationships. If she had the liberty to she'd excuse herself from this conversation right now, but there was a moral dilemma. True Kagome wasn't actually the Lady of this estate and probably wouldn't be for centuries, but Inukimi wasn't the kind to be concerned with the welfare of the family members living here so someone had to be. There were young pups who would be affected by all of this, and it seemed it was up to Kagome to speak for them.

"I won't pretend to be aware of what goes on in InuYasha's stupid head, but I believe he loves you Kikyo and would do anything for you. Perhaps you and he should go on a holiday together somewhere or at least try to live with him somewhere outside this castle, but just up and leaving wouldn't be good for anyone. What about Kiyomi? I'm sure going all this time without a father til meeting him for the first time years later was an easy adjustment. I don't think it'd be smart to just separate those two from each other right now."

"Kiyomi would stay here Kagome. It's what's best for her. She will always be my daughter, but she is a demon blooded child that should be with her demon family. She'll be provided with things here I could never give her."

"You can't do that Kikyo! It''s not right and you know it! Rin and InuYasha have already been through this. She was abandoned by her mother and was quite damaged from it. There has to be some other way…."

"Kiyomi isn't like Rin…. she'll be fine. She already considers Amethyst more of a mother than me. Amethyst can help her channel her demonic strength. I can't help anyone here, especially when I can't even help myself."

Kagome had to do a lot of focusing to stop her own demon rage from taking over. She had a child growing in her womb and been dealing with emotions of fear and desire to protect the unborn life inside her ever since she found out she was pregnant, and now she was listening to another woman talk about how how the best thing to do for her child was to abandon her.

"It's wrong Kikyo…. Please don't do anything hasty and ridiculous. Just give me time okay? Once I settle into my new role we can talk more and we'll work on this together. You're not Naraku's only victim I know what it feels like to-

"With all do respect Kagome you don't know what it feels like," Kikyo's voice got sharp, and it was clear that Kagome's title and role meant nothing to her in this moment, "I'm sure Naraku wasn't kind to you and made your skin crawl at times, but the difference is you're a demon… hell do you even know what everyone is saying about you? Everyone thinks that stupid Siren's Tear thing turned you into some sort of demon deity and that you're obviously stronger than Sesshoumaru now; hell with all the gossip about how you're the one that killed the tiger daiyoukai people think you're stronger than InuTashio. Point being you can defend yourself, and even if you can't you won't go down without causing some damage to your enemies. Any human strength I could ever display would be nothing compared to that of a demon, do you know what it's like to be completely helpless?"

Kagome did know what it was like. She felt helpless when she was first at Sesshoumaru's mercy as a brand new demon. She felt helpless when she thought her demonic powers were uncontrollable leading to the death of Ayame; she especially felt helpless when Naraku had that strange collar around her neck, but she didn't know exactly what happened to Kikyo, so playing the compare and contrast game when it came to being at the hands of disgusting demons wouldn't help anything.

"This isn't you Kikyo. The Kikyo I remember wasn't afraid of anything, and wouldn't run away from a challenge. Amethyst convinced Sango to train all the females of the house in combat, maybe it'd make you feel better."

"Therapy through fighting? Not interested. Only thing that will help me is starting over, and I can't do that with InuYasha or Kiyomi around. I am sorry to create drama on your happy day, but I doubt I would have gotten another chance to speak with you. I plan to leave sometime in the next few days or so. Perhaps I have no right to make any further requests of you, but please don't tell InuYasha. I want him to hear it from me. I hope you enjoyed your toast Lady Kagome, and I hope you enjoy your demon Lord mate."

There was venom in Kikyo's words, and Kagome didn't know where it was coming from. Once the human girl left the room Kagome bared her fangs to try and gain control. That conversation shook her up. No matter how powerful she got, how many responsibilities she was given, and who she was mated to it was easy to be emotionally cut. It was easy to be angry at Kikyo for being this selfish, but anger didnt solve anything! What was Kagome supposed to do? Use her status to imprison Kikyo until she promised not to abandon her child while she healed from the emotional wounds Naraku inflicted upon her?

Why was it she could vocally spar with Sesshoumaru all day long, even back when they didn't have affection for one another, but she honestly had to debate whether or not to tell InuYasha about Kikyo's plans? Perhaps it was guilt. Kagome had been courting Naraku and residing with him during the war so why didn't she pick up Kikyo's scent sooner? She could have saved everyone some heart ache. How would that guilt compare to the guilt she'd feel if Kiyomi lost her mother just like Rin did and she could have prevented it?

"I have no right to consider myself Lady of this Household," Kagome sighed to herself in a weak voice.

She really didn't want to go to this after party event, but she just met Akuma and didn't want to appear to be the kind of girl to agree to do something and then back out only minutes before it began. However, it would just be completely awkward to be expected to have fun when sitting next to InuYasha knowing full well his life was going to become more complicated than it already had been.

Akuma had a reputation for hosting entertaining laid back get togethers, and he didn't plan on letting anyone have a bad experience tonight, however, it would be completely awkward to be expected to be a good host sitting next to Lady Kagome knowing full well either her life or her mate's was in danger due to a stupid sibling rivalry in a foreign land.

Luckily he wasn't alone in setting up his little party room. He smirked watching the little green imp known as Jaken places various bottles of wine in the middle of the table.

"I really should be attending to my Lord Sesshoumaru not serving a foreign reptile with a pushy attitude," Jaken had no problem complaining out loud.

Sesshoumaru disliked Akuma so Jaken would dislike Akuma and make it known to all who could hear.

Akuma just smirked crossing his arms as his tail wagged back and forth, "Now now little imp your precious Lord Sesshoumaru is probably off brooding somewhere thanks to some bad news he received from that silly upstart Kovu. You'd do better as a loyal servant here. Remember Sesshoumaru is a mated demon now and Lady Kagome will be joining me this evening. You wouldn't want his beloved to attend a party with sub par service now would you?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's mate is the only reason I would ever lift a finger for you reptile."

"Jaken how hard is it to say Lady Kagome? Does your employer even know you dislike his mate or is just hard to accept a former human will one day rule beside him?"

A good servant had no opinions, that was what Jaken told all the humans that worked under him, and would be a good piece of advice to follow at the moment to avoid having any future conversations with the smug dragon demon. Akuma just smirked as he grabbed a grape off one of the refreshment plates before noticing his honored guests were about to arrive.

He wanted to torture Jaken further by making the imp announce that the royal bastards were here, but they'd announced themselves by being so damn loud.

"Lay the fuck off of me Aimee," InuYasha growled crossing his arms, "I honestly don't know what you want from me? One moment you're like 'oh good InuYasha you have your wife back so go hang out with her while I completely ignore you' to bitching at me for every single thing I do."

InuYasha was still wearing the same garb he'd been wearing at the ceremony except now, of course, it had a few spots on it and reeked of wine. From what Akuma had heard of Amethyst he was surprised that girl would even appear publicly with him.

"It's not what you do InuYasha it's what you don't do," Aimee snapped back showing up in just a casual blue western dress as it seemed everyone had been tired of wearing tight fit complicated gowns for the evening, "for example educate your pups on how to act. Rin is fine, but if Kiyomi is like a wild animal."

"It's so wonderful to have such an understanding mate who believes I should have complete control over a daughter I just found out about while at the same time dealing with a wife is very understandably withdrawn at the moment. Where would I be without your input Aimee?"

"Not drinking every day and every night. My mother didn't acknowledge that I was a living creature until age five and I turned out alright- oh sorry Lord Akuma."

Akuma just chuckled, "Don't worry Aimee, if I may call you that, if my little get togethers didn't end in at least four fights I'd consider it unsuccessful and I see another one of my stunning guests hiding behind you."

Kyra had come with them, but entered quietly like a mouse hiding behind Aimee not wanting to be noticed at the moment and become any sort of target in the bout that had been going on between the two hanyous for several hours now.

InuYasha turned around and noticed Kyra was withdrawing into her usual shy uncomfortable self and simply gave a smirk, "Kyra when this whole thing winds up in a complete mess remember to be my witness when I make my defense in saying Aimee hasn't been sober since the ceremony ended and she has no right to be bitching about me."

The former demon sighed, "Not to be rude Lord Akuma, but I was going to turn down your invitation since InuYasha seemed disappointed females were invited, however, it seems I've been dragged here as a material witness."

"Material witness to something we already know," Akuma chuckled motioning for them to sit down and enjoy themselves, "my little inu brother here is a piece of shit that should improve his life choices, however that's an endeavour for tomorrow. Perhaps for just tonight he can indulge himself since we are all united in celebrating the union between our Lord Sesshoumaru and his mate Lady Kagome. Long may they reign!"

"Reign over what? My father is still alive," InuYasha grumbled finding the nearest drink hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't be barking commands at anyone too soon.

"Yes long may he reign," came the voice of their last party guest as Kagome slowly made her way the table.

Akuma glared at the three guests in front of him, "Shouldn't you all rise for the future Lady of Dragonsbane?"

"Fuck no," InuYasha responded, "her dress still reeks of sex and she has jam on her cheek."

InuYasha wondered what Akuma actually thought about Kagome. This had been twice in the same day she'd joined them in a foul mood. He could tell that once again something was eating at her. Did Sesshoumaru piss her off again?

"That's the type of queen that I would serve," Akuma chuckled taking a seat, "there is plenty of food and wine for all and don't worry Kyra we'll keep you away from the hard stuff. My celebrations have plenty of fights, but rarely wind up in someone's death."

"It's just us four?" Kagome asked taking a seat next to Kyra trying to keep distant from InuYasha.

"I mean other than Lord Inutashio and her Ladyship I kind of hate everyone else in this castle," the dragon duly noted, "of course no offense to your mate Lady Kagome."

"As long as you don't threaten to harm my mate none taken," she was contemplating if drinking was really wise and decided against it despite still feeling quite wounded over Kikyo's outburst.

The only threats to Sesshoumaru at the moment was Kovu and Sesshoumaru himself, but Akuma didn't know what to do with this information. Pissing off Sesshoumaru was one of his favorite games to play every time he and the mutt were in Dragonsbane at the same time, and he would accomplish that by delivering the news to Kagome that her crippled mate had volunteered to fight on her behalf in a duel to the death, however, perhaps now was not the time to meddle and make an ass out of himself.

When he'd heard that Sesshoumaru was getting mated to a woman that been transformed into his ideal mate he expected to find some stuck up bitch that would also turn his nose up at him and his dragon youkai blood, but he liked Kagome. Of course, every time she joined them she was clearly not in a happy mood, but that's what his parties were for. His only goal was to calm everyone down and have a good time.

He didn't need to tell Kagome anything to cause trouble. He had been there for the conversation with Kovu, and if Sesshoumaru knew that this little party was going on the result would provide enough rope for the uptight taiyoukai to hang himself with.

"No one listen to him," Aimee scoffed not letting herself so be easily charmed by Akuma, "he said he likes Inukimi so we know he is a liar."

"Please if it wasn't for Kyra being the victim of her Ladyship's cruelty and all my guests disliking her I would have invited her. She's very entertaining to have a party with, but I'm no gossip so if you all have anything you need to get off your chest about our great Lady then I'm no one to judge."

Kagome wasn't going to drink nor stuff her face in a vulnerable position like this, so perhaps she would distract herself by finding venting with a few of the fellow guests, "I do enjoy this side of you Aimee. I'll never forget when we first met and you dressed me like a doll for Inukimi being the good loyal servant you were. Were you always looking for an out when it came to that relationship, or did this place bring it out of you?"

"The way I acted was a result of both contempt and pity," Aimee explained with a sigh, "I've had issues with that woman for a long time, but knew I was all she had so I played her little strict servant to make her feel more important than she really is. When I was forced to mate InuYasha it was made clear to me she was ready to let me go and I took advantage of that."

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru could relate to you a lot Aimee," InuYasha noted, "too bad he is a giant asshole that hates us because of our 'muddled blood'."

"I doubt that. His undying hatred of her is a new development I'm the one that spent my whole life with her."

"Sesshoumaru told me once her Ladyship never cared for him," Kyra sighed just drinking clear water not trusting any sort of drink liquid in a group setting, something Kagome could relate to, "that feeling is probably the only thing he and I had in common. It all has to do what is on and not on our forehead."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked surprised Kyra ever had any sort of conversation with Sesshoumaru regarding a personal matter.

Kyra pointed at Aimee's forehead where the only demonic marking she had was a blue crescent moon. It was the same marking that both Inukimi and Sesshoumaru had.

"My mother always talked down to me and treated me as though I was a lesser demon for not having one while her Ladyship apparently reminded Sesshoumaru he inherited her mark of evil and was no good."

"I didn't know about any of that," Kagome said actually wondering what was up with that moon symbol.

"I was told it's just a birthmark," Aimee said placing a finger to her marking, "just some dog demons are born with it some aren't, but when I was younger Inukimi did talk about branding my flesh to cover it up and a permanent scar would do me better."

"So few dog demons in the world anymore and none of you even know about your own heritage," Akuma smirked swirling his wine, "legend says every single race of demon was born from the same being. No one knows what it looked like or what it's gender was, but most claim it had the marking of a crescent moon. Only a few races of demons pass on that birthmark and those born with it, who obviously feel self important, declare the marking as evidence that their race is superior. If Sesshoumaru is unaware please don't repeat this folk lore to him as he'll just use it to explain to all of us why he is a finer breed."

Kagome smirked, "Sorry, but next time I'm alone with my mate I plan on continuing our earlier argument just so he knows I don't forgive easy right before telling him he is a special moon baby."

"Sorry that you're not a special moon baby," InuYasha chuckled at Kyra.

Aimee seemed to be aware of something going on that no one else had picked up on, "So is that why you were okay with me coming InuYasha? So you could court Kyra and believe it to be perfectly okay to go behind Kikyo's back as long as your mate was aware of it?"

Kagome peered under the table and saw that InuYasha and Kyra were actually holding hands. Perhaps Aimee wasn't the reason Kikyo wanted to leave. Kikyo needed someone and already InuYasha was hunting down another human girl, one that was once betrothed to Sesshoumaru nonetheless. That demon blooded piece of garbage! Was there not a limit to how low he'd sank?

"We're just friends!" InuYasha quickly screamed before the conclusions that were already made could come out of anyone's mouth, "the pups like Kyra and someone needs to help her through this transition."

Kyra's face was just scarlet red being completely embarrassed in front of these demons.

"Kyra does need help but so does your wife InuYasha!" Aimee crossed her arms, "that's why I'm here to help all of you."

"You're the one that wants me to apparently fix Kikyo as soon as possible so I can have more pups with her!" InuYasha growled, "for what? So you can have Sango train all my children to be part of your hidden army Aimee? For someone who despises her so much you are exactly like your mother."

That struck a nerve as the battle of bastards began, but Kagome was lost in her own thoughts. So what came first… InuYasha showing more interest in other women or Kikyo accepting she didn't really love InuYasha? Was any of it worth breaking a family up over? Could Kagome even do anything about it?

She already knew what Sesshoumaru would advise her to do if he was aware of the situation. He'd tell her that InuYasha's personal life wasn't her business and didn't need attention drawn to it and Kikyo needed to be punished for being so disrespectful.

Kagome would never consider punishing someone for speaking their mind, and that'd be a future argument with Sesshoumaru later she was sure, because if anyone had witnessed Kikyo screaming at her she'd be considered weak. Who cared though? Honesty as long as people weren't murdering each other under her roof things would be just fine. Her heart, however, would still go out for Kiyomi if she went motherless, but it wasn't her business.

"Did your mate even give you a mating gift?" Akuma asked Kagome curiously, "I just want to know if I presented the best gifts today."

"Yeah he gave me a bruise on my neck and I gave him the gift of me so I don't know where that ranks," Kagome told him trying not to think about the drama a few feet away from her.

"Not very original to be honest with you." 

"Don't worry Sesshoumau won't dare hurt my little birdy you gave me."

"I don't plan on keeping you from him for too long I just had some questions my Lady," Akuma mused only talking loud enough to be heard over InuYasha and Aimee's arguing.

"Why are you so interested in my transformation Lord Akuma?"

"I was the one Lord Inutashio consulted with when you were poisoned with the Siren's Tears as I have nothing better to do with my time in the East than evaluate the items in the treasury and what they do since no one would dare pick a fight with me."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" Kagome wondered why this Akuma didn't assist them in the war if he was so powerful, but then again maybe his place was holding the east together all on his own.

"Unlike some of the dogs you share your company with I can actually back up my claims. Perhaps we can have a little match sometime so I can evaluate your strength. I don't know if my power is greater than or equal to that of the Lady Mother, because I've never been insane enough to challenge her."

"You're insane enough to challenge me however?"

"Oh so you're also full of yourself?"

"Oh so I show the tiniest hint of affection towards a friend and Aimee screams at me through hell and back, but you're flirting with Sesshoumaru's sworn enemy hours after becoming his mate and that's okay Kagome?" InuYasha huffed before Aimee lightly punched him in the head.

Kagome placed her hand on the table revealing her sharp claws, "InuYasha I don't believe we've ever had an actual fight before. I wonder if beating you would teach you watch your tongue?"

"Never mind it seems Sesshoumaru is rubbing off on you. She wouldn't be a good match for you Akuma."

"So what do you want to know exactly?" Kagome asked ignoring the hanyou, "just about my strength? Cause other than that it's straight forward. The transformation was painful and it took a while to get use to this body, and whenever Sesshoumaru was threatened I'd get more powerful. Inukimi just says it's locked away potential that my human brain keeps locked away."

"Inukimi might have great knowledge of all sorts of magic in this world, but she is no scholar. I am interested in your power, but most importantly I am curious about this whole 'perfect ideal mate' scenario. Nothing in my research indicates InuYasha could speak for Sesshoumaru when it comes to creating that. The Siren's Tear has unexplainable magic, but how is it aware of Sesshoumaru's wants and desires when he wasn't the one to activate its powers?"

"Please don't say I am actually InuYasha's perfect ideal mate. Not that any of it really matters I'm just Kagome."

"It's a theory, but doesn't matter if it's true or not. You got Sesshoumaru's attention and clearly found some sort of attraction in that lifeless statue of a demon. Ever consider writing a book about it? Demons educate themselves on how to read, but yet don't contribute to the written works as often as they should."

So this powerful dragon demon was a bookworm huh?

"Perhaps, but I have other things to be attending to. Anyway there isn't much more information to give you other than an evaluation of my skills."

"That settles it then I'll arrange for us to have a little test of strength before I leave. Do you fight as you are or can you transform?"

Kagome had thought after killing a tiger daiyoukai she'd become about as strong as she could get, but she still had no 'true form' she could achieve to provide raw power on the battlefield.

"No I cannot. So am I really even an inuyoukai?"

"A question that only hard work and research can answer Lady Kagome."

There was only a few more questions before Akuma moved on to Kyra, but really didn't learn anything new from her. It was time for Kagome to retire for the night, but despite all the fighting and confusion Akuma didn't seem displeased by his little get together at all, and it was odd considering what Kagome had gone through with Naraku, but she felt like she could trust this new dragon friend of hers. He wouldn't be the first person her mate openly despised just because of his blood.

Speaking of her mate she was a bit surprised to find him in his room thinking he'd still be talking with his father and that little runt Kovu to get a true guarantee there would be no trouble between their clans. It seemed he was already prepared for bed as he was dressed down and just looking through some letters.

"You've come to my room tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked without even looking up at her, "I wasn't expecting that actually."

"Perhaps I'm just making sure you didn't find any after party whores to take to bed with you," Kagome was surprised she was even in a joking mood considering what she'd been through the last hour or two, but perhaps that's why she was fine being Sesshoumaru's mate and coming to him at night despite their earlier confrontation. He was always a good palette cleanser for her whether for good or bad reasons.

"As though I have time for any other women," he remarked throwing the letters on the side table, "so will you be sharing these quarters with me or require your own?"

"I don't know yet depends on how many fights we plan on having this month, but since it's our first night as mates I'll let your current bullshit slide for the moment."

"If you wish to fight please schedule it for a later date Kagome as we have business to take care of. Kyra's mother didn't come to the ceremony, understandably wanting to avoid her daughter to not witness the damage Inukimi has caused, but she'll come seeking an audience early in the morning. She didn't request to meet my new mate, and normally that'd be an insult, but the prospect of what will happen tomorrow gives me some hope things will improve around here. My mother will be attending and have to own up to all the wrong she has caused as I'm assuming our guest will want to see her punished. I'm hoping mother at least gets exiled back to The Claw. I don't want her around when our child is born."

"You'll get no complaints out of me," Kagome said with a sigh ready to get this dress off and was in luck as Sesshoumaru appeared behind her to assist her, "I still have to see off some guests tomorrow and write thank you notes."

Sesshoumaru took in her scent as he removed her dress smelling that damn dragon on her. Great, knowing that fool he probably told her about Kovu's little game and how Sesshoumaru would be representing her without even consulting her to start drama. Perhaps that was the real reason Kagome came to him tonight to call him an asshole and forbid him to fight.

"Enjoying the company of others tonight Kagome?"

She nodded matter-of-factly feeling the cold air touch her naked body when she was finally free of her gown, "Trying to find some amusement before things begin to change, but of course I failed."

"That bastard lizard didn't do anything you did he?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome shook her head, "No just your brother's family issues. If I am to become Lady of this household one day I thought I should put myself in a position to help them and all I got was shit in return."

"No amount of help will do him any good. Just let that runt suffer on his own time Kagome."

"I knew you would say that, and surprisingly enough I went with that. It just doesn't feel good to be unable to help, and especially when InuYasha's children will be affected by it."

"His pups will be fine Kagome. You grew up as a maid while the rest of us lived as demon royalty, but yet it was you that probably had the most normal and stable childhood of us all. Who you share blood with doesn't buy you any special treatment in this family. Worry about your own pup when the time comes and more important issues."

He wanted to place his hand upon her breast and make her his once more before going to bed, and most importantly to cover up the scent of other men with his own, but he had a feeling this was some kind of trap. She had to know he was keeping something from her and just waiting to find an excuse to yell at him.

To think he almost decided upon a route in life that would have landed him in a relationship with a different sort of woman where every conversation wasn't a battle. How dull that would be.

"You have to establish yourself in your own affairs before worrying about the idiots that live here. You're my mate and will be forced to dress the part every day. You'll require a Lady's maid to help you that isn't my sister."

Kagome shivered not even knowing if she'd have anything to wear ready for her in this room, "That's the worst part of all of this. I got use to Aimee, but I don't want someone dressing me everyday like I'm a child. It'd be one thing if you were a human Lord and I had nothing that dire to attend to daily, but I can't both be beautiful and battle ready."

If this were a normal relationship Kagome would expect her mate to say 'you're always beautiful' but she wasn't with Sesshoumaru for the kind words and it'd be foolish to expect them.

"I knew your position on that so I got you a mating ceremony gift," Sesshoumaru walked away from her naked cold body for only a moment to retrieve a wrapped item from his dresser.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, "We agreed on no gifts, and I'm telling you right now I'm getting you nothing. I know enough about you to know you'd be impossible to please."

"Perhaps if you show up in my bed one day wrapped in ribbon while allowing me to attach an arm to have a full experience with you I would be quite satisfied," he couldn't believe he was already giving her the gift before their eventual fight. Did Akuma tell her? Didn't matter. If there was to be a fight it wouldn't be wise to leave her nude. That'd be too much of a distraction.

"Don't count on it," Kagome sighed quickly unwrapping it to find just a regular white yukata. Only difference between it and any other yukata was that it had a multi colored jewel on the sleeve.

"I needed this, but why such elaborate decorations for a sleeping robe?"

"It's not an average sleeping yukata. It's a rare enchanted cloth. One that was heavily sought after by my mother who was unaware it was in our treasury in the East the whole time. It was probably created by a female with the same mind set as you."

Kagome quickly put her arms through the sleeves and wrapped herself in it hoping Jaken didn't plan to barge in to tuck Sesshoumaru in while she was fully naked. Out of curiosity she placed a finger to a green colored gem on the sleeve wondering if it had authentic gemstones or colored glass.

A small spike of energy could be felt as in a flash the yukata went from being white to a forest green color. After that Kagome picked black before settling on blue to see the fabric change to the corresponding color every time and with ease.

"I've never seen anything like that before," she remarked staring at her enchanted garb in a nearby mirror.

"I'm not surprised," Sesshoumaru remarked reaching for her sleeve and touching one of the three diamonds that was above the colored gems.

Kagome watched as the yukata appeared to be tearing itself apart right in front of her and then expanding to create more fabric before it tightened around her body and became a layered kimono with almost every shade of blue. It was hard to breath and walk, so yes she was definitely dressed properly yet quickly.

"The middle diamond puts it back to a nightgown and the one on the right will become a loose fitting dress meant for physical activity, but I'd advise against using it for training."

"Do you realize how much time this will save me? I can actually sleep in and still be ready to attend to my duties and training. You know how much gold we could make if we could replicate this magic and sell it? No one would war against us for every royal lady both demon and human would kill to have this!"

He chuckled glad to see he'd actually impressed her with a physical item. All the kimonos and dresses she'd been wearing all these years were provided by him other than the ones Aimee leant her, but never once did he receive a thank you for it. Not that it mattered, his mate wasn't going to look like an average run about princess, and hopefully this gift would insure that.

"It's not something that can be replicated Kagome and I doubt it can be mended if torn or stained so it's not for every day," he warned her, "I just know you're eager to get to work and deserve an advantage."

"Yeah I'm still pondering where to go from here. Visit some of the other territories, introduce myself, and start establishing some relationships so we aren't relying on wolves and mating alliances, or staying here and seeing to the day to day."

She was talking about traveling at a time like this? So she didn't know. Akuma actually had something on him and he didn't try to cause unneeded drama? Odd.

"I'd prefer you stay here with me," Sesshoumaru growled, "I will push hard for my mother to leave this place leaving you as Lady of Dragonsbane, and now that I have the experience necessary I will rule in father's stead while he travels around and kisses the boots of other demon Lords."

"The fact that you want Inukimi gone means she will stay just to spite you so I wouldn't get your hopes up too hard. Maybe we can travel together and you can freshen up on those severely lacking social skills of yours."

Having no desire to be in a kimono she changed her dress back into an Yukata and found a comfortable position sitting on his bed.

She was happy and seemed to put their earlier argument behind her, so did he really have to ruin it? Yes, because she would find out eventually and didn't desire his new mate calling him deceitful once again.

"Kagome," he sat next to her though not ready to get comfortable yet, "I have something I need to do and because of it it's not safe for you to travel. The war left us with a loose end that must be addressed."

"Does that asshole Kovu have a problem? It's not like we invited them into the war or took anything from his family."

"You took his father away, which lead to a divide between his family. Apparently Naraku made his way to the East in his exile and told everyone that you killed Lord Kain, and the only way Kovu will earn enough respect to assume a leadership role is if he kills you."

Kagome let out a sharp growl, "I'm sure Naraku left out that deranged cat was gonna rape me and leave me crumbled up in the mating room for everyone to find the next day while talking about how he was going to kill all of you. Is Kovu still here?"

"Why you going to get to him first?" Sesshoumaru growled back, "it doesn't work like that. It will be a 'fair' fight with witnesses and one weapon each with rules to apparently avoid cheap tactics. The only way to win is not to die. I know you are confident in your abilities and desire your choices to be your own, but whether you like it or not Kagome you are mine now and as such I volunteered to fight on your behalf. I don't intend on losing, but if I do it's better me than you."

Sesshoumaru thought he'd chosen his words quite carefully, and maybe he was successful because he wasn't being shouted out. Still, however, she let out a low growl.

"There shouldn't even be a fight in the first place I killed Kain in self defense! It wasn't like I was a damn assassin or anything," it wasn't him she was mad at, "I understand though Sesshoumaru. I'm going to assume if you didn't agree to this farce of a fight war will be at our door step again?"

He nodded, "You understand though why it must be me and not you?"

She sighed, "You obviously put too much value on me for you are the heir to Dragonsbane and shouldn't be risked, but at the same time I'm pregnant with your child."

"The cur said if you were to fight he'd hold it off until the child was born, so it's not that though I'd like for my future pup to have a mother."

"Then you're doing this because you think I'm too weak to fight in one on one combat against another demon?"

He shook his head, "I'm doing this because I'm selfish and it's my pride on the line."

Never in his life had he imagined he'd be speaking that honestly to anybody, but if this were the part of himself she wished for him to change he'd do it for her, because he wasn't budging on any of his other values any time soon.

Kagome also looked shocked, "Our pup needs a father and I need my mate Sesshoumaru. You might still see me as weak, but incase you forgotten-

"I'm missing an arm," he sneered, "and no I most likely won't be allowed to use a replacement because they'll see the shikon no tama shard as some form of cheating. It has nothing to do with your skill. Kovu wants me to battle because he see's me as weaker than you. While you believe yourself to be unfit of your title because of your inability to help InuYasha's family I have the issue of random upstart demons such as Kovu assuming I'm weaker than my mate. I can't be a Lord with such a reputation Kagome I have to do this."

Yes it was another situation where Kagome had no choice in the matter, but now that Sesshoumaru wasn't looking for excuses and actually gave an honest and logical reason for his behavior who was Kagome to go against him in this?

"With all that on the line it seems you don't have much of a choice in this either. I understand Sesshoumaru, however, I won't go simply agree to this without some sort of compromise. You have to promise me something, and if you can't fulfill the promise I will find a way to fight in your place."

Kagome said she understood his reasoning, but yet it seemed she would never allow him to just do as he pleased. On the other hand he probably would have no feelings for her if she was the type to just accept his decision without putting up a fight.

"You want me to promise I won't die?" he asked.

"Isn't that a given? I just want you to insure your victory by training as much as possible. I want to see you training against me, against your brother, and then eventually if I can see you best your father in a battle with same rules I'll have my guarantee that you'll win for me."

"My father is known as the strongest demon in all of the land with centuries of combat experience while I am his cripple son who has only been through one war not counting our latest where I failed everyone, and you expect me to beat him?"

"If you do with all those odds stacked against you I will know that no other demon threaten you and take you away from me. Since when do you scoff at an opportunity to become stronger?"

"If it's what I have to do to keep you out of harm's way then I'll do it. Even if I have to fight Akuma as well. There would be no way to over prepare. When the only option is life or death I expect to see dirty tricks despite whatever rules are put in place."

Honestly if it weren't for Kagome and their future pup he needed to be there for he'd be quite excited for this. It was now his chance to prove to all his critics he was alive and well despite the loss of his arm; also, it had been a long time since he was in a proper one on one battle with actual stakes.

He was distracted from his blood lust, however, when Kagome finally laid down and intertwined her fingers with his. It would be nice to put that enchanted Yukata away and claim her body for the second time today, but this was all he needed for now. He squeezed her hand tightly while shutting his eyes and keeping his ears open to any possible threats that could come their way.

Tomorrow would be the first day of a new chapter in their lives, and they'd face it together.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's still hard to believe this worthless rusty sword turns into one of father's blades," Sesshoumaru had always been in awe whenever he was told to wait is father's sitting room among all the weapons and rare artifacts.

Of course, he was forbidden from ever being in here without permission and his nanny saw that rule was enforced by making sure Sesshoumaru never even went near this part of the estate knowing he'd want to come in here and do more than gawk at father's weapons and artifacts.

The Tetsusagia was simply left lying against the side of father's desk, however even as a rusty blade the hilt stood taller than the stature of the young demon Lord. That wouldn't stop him from still attempting to pick it up since no one of importance was here to tell him no.

"Lord Sesshoumaru be careful! Your Lord father wouldn't want you fussing with his weapon," his wolf demon nanny tried to warn him.

"It's fine," the small lord growled back finding the sword wasn't heavy just really awkward to hold, "it's going to be mine one day he won't mind."

"You should mind your caretaker and put it back you welp. That blade is for killing and not meant to be a toy for a pup like you."

That voice was quite unfamiliar, so Sesshoumaru let out a growl. Who would be so disrespectful to address him in such a way. He was the prince of this estate and all the land his conqueror father acquired so would not allow himself to be insulted by anyone.

Sesshoumaru turned around to seek out who would be punished, and found his own mother glaring down at him. Of course he wasn't use to the sound of her voice or her scent. He hadn't seen her in a very long time.

"Did father send for me or was it you mother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

His father was often busy always off managing and stabilizing the new territories his family had claimed so there was a possibility it was his mother that called for him. The anniversary of his birth would be coming up soon, so perhaps his mother would ask him what he wanted as a gift. Maybe he'd get a nice gift since he hadn't seen her in so long. His cousins always got nice gifts as an apology when their parents were gone for too long, and if so that excited him. He wanted a sword like his father's that he could actually hold and wield.

"Your father," she answered with disdain sitting down behind his father's desk as though she were the great Lord of this house, "why would I ever have need to send for you? You aren't even tall enough to pick up that sword, so what use would you be to me Sesshoumaru? Your father wants to meet with your teacher to discuss your progress and ordered me to attend at least one of these meetings. I have to take an interest in you once in awhile he says."

Was that really such a bad thing? For her to spend time with him? He frowned knowing he wouldn't be getting a gift out of this and remembered why visits with his mother were never fun. He always getting sneered at as though he were less than his title suggested.

"I will be able to hold that sword one day and I'll be able to fight with father," Sesshoumaru simply replied proud of himself.

Inukimi just snorted, "Perhaps you can be of use to me then Sesshoumaru as I could always use more demon parts for my little projects. Would you like it if I cut one of your little hands clear off? You obviously don't have need for your claws in battle with an attitude like that."

Sesshoumaru stared at his claws before shoving his hands clear into his pockets, "Why would you threaten me like that?"

"Because clearly you wish to be a lazy good for nothing pup!"

Great now she was yelling at him. Why was she like this? He hated it when she raised her voice especially when he didn't do anything to deserve it.

"Father is a great demon Lord and he isn't lazy," Sesshoumaru decided to defend the parent that actually made an effort to be around when he could and gave him gifts, "besides father said you use magic all the time."

"The magics, enchantment, and sorcery I use isn't free. I've paid for the right to use them many times over in this life, and when it comes to the Tetsusagia it was forged from your father's fang. I still believe feeling the need to use a blade that has the power to kill hundreds of demons in one stroke is a sheer sign of laziness, but if the power came from him it means he earned the victories the sword gains him. You though… you've earned nothing. You deserve nothing. The day one of your fang's could create such a weapon perhaps then you can consider yourself worthy of such a thing, but I highly doubt that day will ever come."

Sesshoumaru finally found an argument of hers he could be dismissive of. He was strong, and he knew that because his teachers said he was and so did his father, and given his age he could only become stronger. Whether it be Tetsusagia or a blade of his own making he'd earn the right and there'd be no land he couldn't conquer. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself while he put the blade back exactly where it had been hoping his father wouldn't mind he touched it for just a moment.

"Disgusting," his mother sighed.

"What is?"

"That look you just gave. So full of hope and wonder… oh how I hate pups, but there is nothing as beautiful as squashing it out of you. I'll make sure you never inherit the Tetsusagia. You should thank your dear mother for such a gift Sesshoumaru, because with that hope taken away from you it will fuel you to become stronger."

She didn't have that power did she? Tetsusagia was the only thing he wanted in this whole damn castle. None of the damn silks or golden trinkets. Just the sword! Why would she do this to him?

"Why do you hate me so much mother?" the child asked looking down at the floor, "I've never done anything I wasn't supposed to."

"Sesshoumaru," Inukimi spoke much more softly tricking him into looking up at her, "ah that's better. Remember you must always look a Lady in the eye when speaking to her, and now that you've obeyed I can see the hurt and anger in your eyes. It delights me."

Sesshoumaru looked away again disgusted with himself for mistaking the change of tone in his mother's voice for actual affection, however he set himself up to be disappointed with what came next.

"Hate you?" Inukimi asked, "is that what you honestly think? That your dear mother hates you? Hate isn't the word Sesshoumaru, because hate comes with a lot of passion. It's amazing really, because I believe the same amount of effort one puts out to truly love something is equal to the amount it takes to hate. When it comes to you I put forth no effort to love or hate. Indifferent is the word Sesshoumaru. I think nothing of you until you can prove I should."

His eyes stayed glued to the floor, "Then why be my mother at all? Just leave me alone!"

"Your father plans to create a proper dynasty for himself one day and needed an heir, so here you are. Your father has done a lot for me, so I produced a suitable product for him that will be what he wants and not remain a little pup about to cry because his mother doesn't love him. Don't be too sad Sesshoumaru there is little in this life I love, and really you'd do best without desiring such emotions. Love is poison is to a demon with the hopes and dreams you have."

"I just don't want to hear you yell or talk to me anymore! I want my father."

Inukimi sighed before removing herself from the chair and towering over him. She made an effort to grab hold of him and pick him up, but the little Lord struggled and wanted nothing to do with her even attempting to claw her wrists away, but his mother was much more powerful than him and held him up with so little effort. She held him so he was facing her, so she could stare into his eyes and absorb that hate and fear of her.

She didn't even need both hands to hold him up he was so light to her, so she traced her claw lightly up his face stopping on his forehead, "You just had to be born with that mark didn't you? Why do you do this Sesshoumaru? Throw all life's little miseries in my face like this?"

Was she talking about his birthmark? Why was she mad about a birthmark? It wasn't like he asked to be born with it.

"I didn't do anything mother!" he was still struggling to get loose, "let me go."

"You haven't done anything yet, but you have a long future ahead of you. Who can say if your hopes will come true or not, or if love will kill you or not, but what I can say for sure Sesshoumaru is you'll be no good for those around you. This soft flesh of yours will one day become the skin of a creature that only brings fear and despair. There is only one way to cure you, and it's a pretty drastic one."

Once she was done picking and prodding at the crescent moon marking on his forehead her free hand went to grasp at the black stone she'd adorn on a necklace made of bone. Once she touched it a dark energy could felt as the area around Inukimi's chest turned into a dark void that felt like it'd swallow little Sesshoumaru whole.

"You feel that Sesshoumaru?" Inukimi giggled, "my medio stone has opened a portal to the Dark Room…. It's a place for pathetic demons such as you to be locked away to save the rest of us decent creatures the burden of your arrogance. That place is full of nothing but terrifying demons that don't care about your silly titles. All they care about is using your bones to sharpen their fangs. Perhaps you should go there and rid us all of you!"

The darkness got more intense as Sesshoumaru could feel a cold air that smelled of death wrapping around him wanting to pull him in.

"Stop it! Please it scares me!"

"Poor little pup you don't even know what fear is," Inukimi only laughed as things got more intense as the dark aura was attempting to suck her son in.

All she had to do was let go of him and he was probably gone forever, but once the tears came she was satisfied with her fun and closed the portal before roughly dropping Sesshoumaru to the ground.

"There are those tears I was looking for. Have a good cry Sesshoumaru it will make you feel much better. Get all that anger out, and maybe next time I talk with you I won't be bored by a silly child anymore."

"You were going to kill me!" the pup growled dangerously backing away from her and then staring up as his nanny with eyes of hatred.

Of course the stupid wolf bitch didn't stand up for him against his mother. She probably wouldn't be paid for her services if she did. The woman would have watched as he was sucked into another world, and he was now positive his mother would laugh about it all.

"What is going on here?" came his father's familiar voice as the powerful demon lord walked into the room seeing a nanny with a concerned look on her face while his son looked terrified all whilst his mate had a look of glee.

"Just was telling our son a scary story is all my mate," Inukimi smiled, "he'll get over it soon enough. Now where is this teacher I have many appointments to attend to today."

The way his mother spoke to him and threatened to leave him to die had been something Sesshoumaru had put away and dismissed as the actions of an insane woman for the longest time, but he wasn't a child anymore. He was a full grown demon and finally had the courage to revisit the impact that day had on him.

It had been a long time ago, in another castle, in another land but he was pleased with himself for recalling all of it in such great detail. His hatred for his mother had subsided for a few years when he got older, especially during the war with the dragons when he saw her powers on the battlefield and use to tell himself that her treatment of him was either the result of some sort of illness in her mind or perhaps even a tactic to force him to become stronger. He'd clearly been fooled by her, and was a fool to inflict her upon Kagome for training and now her presence in Dragonsbane brought nothing but trouble for him.

Whether or not his mother was insane wasn't for him to decide. All he knew was that despite what she'd say in her moronic ramblings she had no feelings for him, and he would have no feelings for her other than hate. Despite what would happen in this meeting he would make his stand today and plead as hard as he could to have this deplorable woman removed from this household so his unborn pup wouldn't have to suffer having such a deranged bitch as a grandmother, or at the very least a way to insure his father didn't allow her to keep her precious medio stone.

He joined his father in greeting their early morning guests with nothing but glee in his heart before sitting down and awaiting his mother to join them.

Sitting across from him was a strong and attractive inuyoukai known as simply as Ember. Her long red hair was just as fiery as her name, and there was a possibility they shared ancestors as the woman had pointed ears similar to him as well as a familiar crescent moon marking upon her forehead.

Ember was Kyra's mother and the mate of the ruler of the Sunset Isles. The two only had one child, which was Kyra, and by turning the girl into a human Inukimi had destroyed that family's legacy. Despite their help in the war against the wolves and tigers he'd lose huge respect for the Sunset Isles if revenge wasn't sought on his mother for what she had done.

Sitting next to Ember was not her mate, but yet another inuyoukai who also had a moon mark upon her head. Her name was simply Lady Luna, but Sesshoumaru didn't know if demon bitch was actually royalty at all. She was apparently some sort of spiritual advisor for Ember. Sesshoumaru didn't understand why anyone would need such a thing. He didn't believe in the need to worship any gods and would rather use his valuable time in this life becoming a god for all to bow to.

Still he was fine with the stranger being here. If today would be the day his mother was finally punished for all the trouble she'd caused their family and others he'd invite as many people as possible. He rarely thought about his bastard siblings, but Amythest would deserve to see such a thing as well. That girl probably had it worse than he did living at the Claw with that bitch bearing the same birthmark as he.

"Despite what has happened the offerings you've presented us with is quite generous Lord Inutashio," Ember politely told the Lords while sipping from her tea, "and I'll never forget the kindness you've shown me. My lands will still support you in all of your endeavours and that includes dealing with any threats that obnoxious cub has made towards your family."

"It wasn't a threat," Sesshoumaru responded letting their visitors know his family was no longer in a position to just accept threats and negotiate around them, "it was simply a challenge that I will take on to honor both our families that fought through this war and my mate."

"A tournament of valor then? I would wish you luck Lord Sesshoumaru, but you won't need it. The tigers don't have the rich history of battle prowess that us inuyoukai possess."

"Yes," Lady Luna agreed this being the first time she'd spoken since coming here, "this child like us has been blessed by the moon unlike those overgrown kitty cats. Your reign in this world will be a long one that you can be sure of."

What did she mean by that? Was she referring to something regarding the birthmark that they all shared? If the crescent moon shaped marking upon his head provided any luck he hoped it wouldn't do the same for his mother, who of course entered the room with no grace at all as she just barged in rambling.

"Don't worry close friends and family I am here to make my apologies, though considering my dear friend Ember you didn't even show up to my son's mating ceremony and we provide a home for your daughter I'd consider us-"

Inukimi's very rude and quick proclamation of how their families were even and all matters should be settled was cut short when she laid eyes upon Lady Luna. That woman hadn't changed since the last time she saw her. Still same long black hair and deep blue eyes as she'd always had with not a wrinkle on her skin.

"What is that bitch doing here?" Inukimi growled, "you had no right to bring this uninvited guest to my home Ember."

Throughout the years Sesshoumaru had witnessed his mother growl and try to intimidate many guests, but this time was different. Clearly she had some sort of past with this Luna woman. Not only that but his mother's voice showed weakness. She was showing a tough front, but there was a part of her showing fear. Sesshoumaru was now a fan of this new guest.

"Before you forget yourself Inukimi remember you had no right to strip her daughters demonic life away from her!" Inutashio roared at his mate.

Things would have to change today, the demon lord knew that. For many years now he'd allowed his mate to do as she pleased as long as she helped keep his lands in order, but he couldn't allow her to create more trouble. He'd bring her to heel today as he did what he needed to do to make things right between his family and the Sunset Isles.

"Ember is still young she can make more children to mate away to powerful Lords to get her grubby hands on all the wealth and power she needs. Now answer my question Ember, what is that bitch doing here in my home!?"

"If you don't mind your words carefully after this moment Inukimi you'll pay for them," Inutashio gave her one last warning.

"It's okay my Lord," Ember said seeming unfazed by all of this with a smile on her face, "I had a lot of doubt during the war and since my mate was away fighting I had no one to lean on and Lady Luna was a comfort to me and for that I owe her a great deal. I will also not be insulted by your words your Ladyship as you've known me for a while, and yes, there was a time in my life where I did all that I could for riches and land, but things are different now. I've been welcomed back into the light of the moon and see that wealth isn't everything and we are all meant for greater things."

"Really Ember?" Inukimi crossed her arms still with a scowl upon her face, "I'd never had befriended you and arranged that silly match between my son and your daughter had I known you were so weak minded to go back to that 'chosen child of the moon' bullshit."

"I can't judge you or be offended that you've turned your back on our faith as I've been lost for many years until I found my way again. You'll find your way back to the light again soon Inukimi, but until you do we are still here for you. The mark that we've been graced with means we are sisters and I have no choice but to forgive you."

Whatever faith these women were apart of it involved forgiveness regarding his mother, so Sesshoumaru became quite uninterested.

"Lord Inutashio," Ember quickly addressed the actual demon in charge knowing keeping him involved in the conversation would prevent another outburst from the Lady Mother, "you're offerings of land and gold is generous, but will not bring my daughter her status and demon blood back. You can keep your lands as all I desire now is a few favors to help me in my new peaceful existence as well as help others that are lost."

"As long as our two houses can remain at peace I'll give you anything you desire Ember," Inutashio gave her a smile glad he was finally getting something accomplished despite his heated mate being among them.

"I am sorry I could not attend the ceremony yesterday, but it would wound me too deeply to see my daughter in her current state and I'm not ready. For the day I am ready though I'll be spending time near the Claw at Lady Kaguya's estate."

Sesshoumaru could tell that hit a nerve with his mother. Kaguya was one of Inukimi's loyal 'projects' who now seemed to be forming relationships with Inukimi's enemies.

"Lady Kyra will still need guidance, however, and so I wish to bestow the gift of Lady Luna's kindness on to her. If at all possible I'd like her to reside here to watch over my child and care for her."

The ebony haired demoness bowed her head, "I don't require much my Lord I will sleep in the servant's quarters and take my meals with them if possible. I just wish to be there for Ember's daughter."

"No," Inukimi snapped, "I wouldn't let her stay here if she agreed to sleep in a kennel, and on your way out of my home you better not start preaching your rubbish to my son or daughter. Not under my roof!"

Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, "These are not enemies mother they are of our kin despite however distant our relations may be, and we are making up for your sins. The woman will stay with and will be provided with quarters close to Kyra. Though she may be human and no longer my intended I still owe that woman my life and if Luna can provide assistance she is welcomed."

Killing two birds with one stone. Hopefully this Luna woman could provide assistance to Kyra, who needed all the help she could get in her state, and this would piss his mother off and possibly drive her out.

"I will not be doing any 'preaching' to your children Lady Mother," Luna was not at all intimidated by Inukimi and stood her ground staring her down with those intense eyes as though the Lady Mother was nothing more than an insolent pup, "you know very well the light of the moon only touches those that seek its help just as you sought it once. It can't be forced on to someone."

"Really? I don't recall ever being offered a choice."

"Speaking of which there is only one more request I have to put the seasons of our discontent back into balance," Ember was getting good at intervening and addressing the actual adults in the room sensing that Inukimi had limits to what she could get away with in front of the Lords, "it might be a bit difficult for you to understand as it does involve our faith, but it's something very important to Lady Luna therefore important to me."

"And that is?" Sesshoumaru was eager to see if there was anymore damage that could be done to his mother before the meeting came to a close.

"The medio stone," Lady Luna smiled, "I'm sure you are aware of what it is. I gave it to the Lady Mother many years ago before she became your mate. It was a gift to help her channel her powers and abilities, but now that she no longer serves our faith and now that we are at a time of peace I kindly would like to request it back. I'm sure she is plenty powerful without it now and I don't believe by reclaiming what is mine will weaken your house any."

Oh this was too perfect. That silly little magic rock that could open portals and freeze time was the only edge his mother had over Sesshoumaru, and without it she could never threaten him again or his future children.

"Father you currently have possession of the artifact do you not?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to hide his pleasure.

Inukimi growled, "Magic comes with a price. I paid for that stone. I paid for that stone many times over. It is mine."

InuTashio went over to his desk before unlocking a strong barrier to one of his drawers where he located the cursed black stone.

This would be a hard thing to do. His mate had used this stone as a crutch for her abilities long before he met her, and it wasn't a comfortable position for him to just be giving it away to a stranger, but this woman was outnumbered in this room and he'd trained himself to avoid the pull of the Dark Room when exposed so he didn't believe it'd be turned against him. He would be glad to be rid of this as it'd been a threat to his family for some time now hence why it'd been taken out of her possession once the war ended due to what she did to Sesshoumaru four years ago.

"I'm sorry my mate," Inutashio putting the stone in the palm of Luna's hands but not putting his guard down during the transition, "but we have a debt to pay and she is right. You don't need it anymore."

Luna saw that the great Lord was nervous about putting such an immense power in a stranger's hands, so she quickly unnerved him by wrapping it in a cloth and tucking it away.

"I'm sorry for that inconvenience my Lord, but I am most grateful to have it back. Soon it will be the hands of someone who really needs it."

Inukimi was keeping quiet, but there was such much anger and hurt in her eyes. Sesshoumaru could feel it, and it pleased him. Finally his father had made the right decision and that cursed thing would be away from their family. No one demanded Inukimi be exiled, but leaving her without her darkest of magic was equally as painful to her.

It seemed the two dog demon ladies were ready to leave, so Sesshoumaru took the effort for once to see them out and to call for a servant to get Lady Luna settled in. He even suggested that the Luna Room be prepared for her since this woman's faith seemed to be all about that silly light orb in the sky, and Kagome wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Once the two were gone Inutashio prepared himself for the rage his mate would inflict upon him, "I do not know what past you have with that woman Inukimi as I have a hard time keeping track of the various enemies you've made over these years with your cruelty, but seeing as how you weren't trusted with the stone anyway my decision has been made."

"You have no idea what you've just done my mate," Inukimi was having a hard time to come up with the words to explain her rage, "you basically just defanged me and surrounded me with enemies. Lady Luna under our roof and her little servant Ember near my holdfast. You've made a grave error."

"I sense that woman hasn't been in many battles I think we can handle her," Sesshoumaru took charge, "and you deserve to be defanged. Perhaps having the stone taken away from you is a gift. It will give you room to get stronger."

Inukimi was well aware her son was loving this whole thing even throwing her own words from long ago back in her face. She was suffering this because of something he'd done for him. Had Kyra not become human Kagome wouldn't be sleeping in his bed. What a damn fool. If only he knew exactly what he had invited under his roof. He wouldn't be gloating then.

"That stupid blue eyed bitch didn't require my medio stone because her silly faith requires it. She has many medio stones in her possession. This was just an elaborate attempt to weaken me and break me. Well just as the idiotic males under my roof don't know what they are dealing with those bitches don't know who've they crossed."

"Well that makes me feel absolute in father's decision then," Sesshoumaru replied, "if she already had a collection of those damned rocks this one won't make a difference if she ever was a threat, which I doubt. Seems she is too busy convincing people to actually forgive you, but I'm in no position to judge the intentions of someone who dislikes you and makes you cower."

"I'll never cower. Only thing I worry for is the safety of my family."

"I suppose there is always a first time for everything."

"Sesshoumaru enough!" Inutashio had enough to worry about with how his son would deal with Kovu so he didn't need these dramatics, "my mate you knew your actions wouldn't be free of consequences and today you've paid for them, but you will still know your place. I can't honor Ember's wishes and have that woman here if you're going to be a threat to her. You will allow Luna to conduct herself without you interfering or you can stay elsewhere."

This had been the first time in years Inutashio had talked down to and treated Inukimi as nothing more than his bitch. Sesshoumaru wondered if his mother would retaliate against his father, but was surprised to see her back off. She removed a small silver instrument from her obi, a seal with the sigil of their household and threw it to Sesshoumaru's feet.

"I will not be going anywhere. You've opened our house and lands and surrounded us with the truest of monsters. Do you know what these fanatics believe? That any demon that wasn't born with the mark of the moon is beneath them, evil, and needs eradicated."

Sesshoumaru picked up the seal wondering what the gesture meant, "So by that logic only father and InuYasha would be in danger? I believe they can handle themselves against this called fanatic."

"No one is safe, and incase you've forgotten your precious mate is not only unblessed by the moon, but she is considered an artificial demon. If Ember is honestly swallowing Luna's bullshit then the reason she refused to attend the ceremony is because they don't agree with the union."

"I mated a demon girl with no prospects it would be foolish to expect everyone to accept that. Now what are we to do with your seal?"

"Give it to your mate she can see to the day to day, but I'm not leaving. I will protect this estate and my family from all those who seek to destroy it."

"Is that a promise you'll no longer interfere in my relationships? Because you're a bit late on doing the decent thing. By all means do whatever your sick mind compels you to do to protect yourself from the preaching woman while I concern myself with real matters, or do the voices in your head have any other complaints you'd like to vocalize?"

Her foolish child really was blinded to a true threat when it presented itself all for the sake of watching her hit rock bottom. There was no more reasoning with these two, not that she could find the right words to say in the first place.

"Very well I shall Sesshoumaru, and when you see what you're really up against you will finally thank me for all I do. Everything i've done and dealt with since your birth has been for you. You'll see that one day."

Sesshoumaru would have lost it right then and there if not for his father letting out a growl letting him know this conversation was over. How dare you she claim to have ever done anything for him. Only favor she'd ever given him in this life was helping Kagome, and it was she'd done that for her own personal gain to perhaps create another loyal toy. That was why he was forced into the dark room for all those years and had to wait so long before he could finally claim his mate, because of this woman and her hatred for him.

As he watched his mother cease her rantings and finally leave them in peace Sesshoumaru knew he'd never be that crying scared child again. He'd become stronger to both protect his mate and be there for him finally free of his mother's grasp.

Blood. There always an elegance to it in artwork and tales of war were often enhanced by recounting just how much blood soaked ones clothes. Blood, however, disgusted InuYasha with it's smell of copper of death, and he'd been only a pup when he'd got his first scent of it.

"Mother! Mother what's wrong?" he'd been scared of the thunder that was roaring at him from outside Dragonsbane and went to lay in his mother's bed for comfort discovering only a disgusting smell and a sticky warm disgusting liquid that stained his silks the moment he crawled on the sheets.

He was terrified to look, but had to if he was to help her. Tears came from his eyes when he saw her like that laying on her stomach eyes wide open as blood pooled all around her leaking out like black water from her stomach.

"Please wake up you have to be okay! Mom!" his screams wasn't helping her and he could sense she was no longer there with him, but the fear in his heart wouldn't allow him to believe that.

"Don't look at her!" came a sharp female voice as InuYasha was ripped from his mother's cold skin and hot blood.

He wouldn't obey as he kept trying to rip himself out of her grasp to get back to his mother, but Inukimi growled pulling the pup in forcing his head into her chest so he couldn't look.

"InuTaisho!" she roared throughout the halls, "anybody!? Get your Lord and secure Dragonsbane. Lady Izayoi has been attacked!"

Instantly InuYasha's proud father entered the room shirtless with an expression of worry and growl of anger upon his breath. The moment he took in the scent of death and saw his love's eyes he knew she was beyond the help of a miko or any healing potion. Prepared for a final solution to this situation he quickly unsheathed Tensagia.

"What a relief," Inukimi gasped still holding InuYasha tightly against her, "I thought Sesshoumaru had taken it with him when he left. Don't worry little one. You'll sleep soon and all of this will just seem like a bad dream."

"The arrogant pup refused to take his inheritance with him and for once his stubbornness will save us all some grief," the Lord explained as his vision turned to the nether world where he saw death's minions all over his beloved human mistress trying to claim her.

"InuYasha mind Inukimi. Please get him out of here my mate he is too young to stay witness to this senseless blood shed."

His mate nodded taking the pup to the hallway while he cut down death's minions with no effort and a smile on his face watching Izayoi's wounds heal before her eyes flickered back to life.

"I want to see my mother!" InuYasha screamed when Inukimi put him down, "I want her back."

"She is back InuYasha. Don't worry your father's sword has given her another chance at life. Her last chance, but nonetheless a chance. Good. She is what keeps him sane after all."

InuYasha calmed down though his heart rate was still up wanting to know why he couldn't be in his mother's arms right now. All he could hear from the closed door was his father telling her he wouldn't be able to save her again, so she needed to remember in every last detail to discover who had killed her to put an end to this.

He stared at Inukimi now that he'd heard his mother's voice and knew she was okay. Why was she being so kind to him? He'd never actually been spoken to by this woman before, but he'd always assumed since Sesshoumaru hated him Sesshoumaru's mother would hate him.

"Your father has been sheltering you InuYasha believing you will grow up in this time of peace, but you must never forget that scent. The Tensaiga has intervened, but it can only be used once for each soul it keeps here."

"Mother said she'd never leave me!"

"Death is the only certainty in this world, but perhaps I am not the one to tell you about such things. You'll understand when you got older. Now then you didn't hear or see anything? Someone hurt your mother and they must be punished."

InuYasha shook his head having a hard time sniffing and hearing when thunder and rain was surrounding their home. Inukimi just now could hear the weather around them and noticed what the problem was.

"Here you go little one," she smiled to try and make him feel better as she pulled a glass jewel from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Jewelry is for girls," InuYasha remarked not knowing what he supposed to do with it.

"You should know little pup that none of my gems are just plain jewelry. It's magic. I don't doubt you'll be plagued by nightmares tonight, but if you sleep with this gem nearby it'll catch the bad dreams before you even know that they are there. It'll then use that negative energy to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Whoever did this to mom didn't try to do it to me."

"We all need protection young pup. There is danger all around, and some of this most terrifying things in this world is what you can't see, hear, or understand. Don't worry about the thunder. I've seen and dealt with worse than silly flashes of light. That's all it is."

"Yeah," InuYasha grumbled holding the gemstone close, "just silly flashes of light."

Inukimi turned to see her mate emerge from the room with Izayoi leaning against him and it didn't take long for InuYasha to scurry into his mother's arms.

"I hate that smell mom please don't be like that again," InuYasha cried.

Inukimi just huffed, "That kimono was beautiful Izoyai and was a gift from me to you and you let it get destroyed like that? When we find your attacker I'll make sure their death is a long painful process."

"Unless I don't leave you anything to torture," Inutashio growled, "I can't get a good scent of the intruder, but if they are in Dragonsbane we'll find them."

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything," Izayoi frowned knowing she needed to bathe to get rid of the scent of death but couldn't bring herself to let go of her son, "but thank you for being there Inukimi for me and my son. I'm grateful."

"Don't thank me. Thank that weakling son of mine for not accepting his inheritance with grace. Don't ever let that pup of mine know, but it was a test. Had he only graciously accepted the Tensagia and the responsibility that comes with it he would have inherited the Tetsusagia eventually. His father and I had been planning this little game for a while and he lost. I was ready to disown him for being so stupid, but his arrogance has saved your life. I'm sure he'll have no idea who attacked you, so it will be up to me to solve the mystery. I hope it wasn't one of my many adoring worshippers that think you are my competition! I'd never forgive myself!"

"The few adoring worshippers you have are back at The Claw I'm sure if you're going to be interrogating. Are you really leaving us? I'd feel better if you stayed Inukimi."

The dynamic of this family was a strange one for sure. Inutashio's beloved mistress was the one begging for his mate to stay.

"Why because of a cowardly assassin?" she asked, "I'll be more helpful continuing my work."

InuYasha nuzzled his head against his mother despite the horrific scent all over her, but kept the glass gem in another hand hoping it would work.

It did seem to work as InuYasha couldn't remember the last nightmare he'd had ever since that horrific night his mother was temporarily killed. They never did find her attacker, but no one ever attempted to harm her again so the events of that night stayed a mystery. Of course, the Lady Mother's words that night stuck with him. Death would come for everyone, and for humans much sooner as his mother lived a pretty long life until she aged, got sick, and was in the ground now.

He woke up in the middle of the night in his bed next to his wife Kikyo, and Kiyomi, who despite acting tough, seemed to be scared of the dark. He moved his hand to the clear gemstone placing it on the pillow between both of their heads to keep their nightmares away. He didn't know about the pup, but he was sure his wife was still suffering her fair share of nightmares because of Naraku's cruelty.

His mother getting killed that many years ago wasn't the only odd thing about that night. Inukimi actually had a normal conversation with him despite him being only a little pup at the time. The Lady Mother was not known for being able to talk to anyone while providing much substance as she was often prone to distraction and getting angry. Despite joining in the fun when Inukimi was being insulted by every guest at Akuma's little party and the fear he had when Kagome was forced to train under her he could never hate her. He'd heard that things didn't go well for her today and felt bad for her. He just dismissed the whole Kyra being turned to a human thing as a sickness Inukimi needed help not punished for, and really who was he to judge having done the same thing to Kagome.

"Sleep well my love," InuYasha kissed Kikyo's forehead before returning to sleep unaware of what darkness was engulfing their home.

It was a darkness that Inukimi just could not explain, but that was fine. If her son couldn't prove himself to be a real Lord and take charge of this place she'd fight this battle on her own, and this time the fight would be finished one way or another.

Of course, it was on the Sky Bridge where Lady Luna would come up behind Inukimi. Nothing good ever happened on this damn bridge, so the Lady Mother was counting on the confrontation finding her here soon enough.

"So what is it?" Inukimi closed her eyes, "is Ember actually falling for your shit or is she bored and wants to play a game?"

The blue eyed demon smiled, "Ember is one of us and always has been. She just needed a little bit of convincing to find her way back to the light of the moon. You need to learn to respect your moon brothers and sisters."

"No one suffers your company unless they have something to gain from it… mother," Inukimi spoke the last part with disdain.

"I could say the same of you my little Inukimi. Though your mate is not one of us I'm surprised he suffers you. When I'd found out a demon had taken you away from the love of the moon I was shocked to discover it was a demon lord. Still shocks me even after all these years, and I still can't believe my grandson is that grown already. Pity this is the first time I've met your little Sesshoumaru. Shame about the missing arm. Had I been allowed to be apart of his life that never would have happened."

The demoness turned around to stare down her mother, "You'll stay away from him. I've sheltered them from the cruelty of my side of the family for this long and I won't allow you walking in here using Ember as a pawn to throw everything away."

"So even Amethyst doesn't know the circumstances regarding her birth? What a shame. Very well despite you turning your back on me I will do you this one little favor for you my child and never tell her how she came to be, and as far as Sesshoumaru goes you know I have no interest in him for the moment. He is too old to be possibly be the promised one."

"So you still believe in the prophecy huh? This is the century your great savior will be born to usher in the new world where those chosen by the moon will inherit the Earth for their very own?"

"You really no longer believe?" Luna frowned leaning on the railing of the bridge, "what shame. You always showed such potential. I remember the ceremony when you were gifted the power of medio and how eager you were to serve our people. Now here you are barking about threats that don't exist."

She then reached over to stroke her daughter's hair, "I'd never let anything truly terrible happen to you my daughter. Despite turning your back on me you will always be a child of the moon."

Inukimi hissed digging her claws into the shoulders of Luna ready to just throw her off the bridge, but it was quite unnerving as Luna's blood stained her clothing but the demon's smug look remained unchanged not threatened in the slightest.

"You'll return the stone to me mother! I paid for it, and you know that. I paid for it three times. The first the ceremony where I sacrificed myself, and there should have never been a third time, because I risked everything I had to appease you with the second sacrifice."

"You can't have it until I deem you worthy again my little pup," Luna smirked removing Inukimi's claws not caring about the injury as it would heal soon, "so do not pretend to know the laws of my faith as I do. True you received the medio stone when you make a personal sacrifice, but you turned your back on us and took up with a demon Lord. You cannot just get away with taking all of the training and power bestowed upon you and use it to service one born in darkness, so you had to make amends for your greed."

Those born in darkness was the phrase used to describe demons that weren't worthy enough to be born with the mark of the moon upon her forehead such as Inutaisho.

"I had to take a powerful mate to protect myself from you and your deranged cult mother, and I should have left it all behind me the moment I bared him a son. I thought that's what I accomplished by making the second sacrifice, but still you called upon me one more time after that. So tell me what did I buy with the Izayoi's blood?"

"You could have made atonement by killing that woman as I thought you did, but the moon cannot be fooled Inukimi. Did you honestly believe killing a human princess like a thief in the night and then allowing her to be revived was a real sacrifice that would appease me?"

This crazy little moon faith did indeed allow demons such as her to reach her true potential and use extraordinary power, but as she told Sesshoumaru many years ago everything came with a price. According to Luna those born in darkness were simply either unworthy to live or threats to their kind whilst humans were there to be enslaved and sacrificed to appease the powers from which their magic was obtained. Many years ago Luna tracked down Inukimi and commanded her to make a sacrifice of a high ranking human to atone for taking Inutashio as a mate, so she invited / captured Izayoi into their home to be used when the time came. Unfortunately for her she didn't count on actually liking the human and her mate falling in love with her and having a child. It delayed things, and Sesshoumaru not taking the Tensagia when it was first forced upon him ruined the ceremonial sacrifice."

"I turned my back on your beliefs remember," Inukimi sighed not wanting to relive what she was forced to do, "so what little morals I did have couldn't let me separate that little bastard son from his mother after seeing the aftermath of what I did. Once he was grown I poisoned her. The moon has her blood now. Wasn't that enough?"

"Of course not. Poison is for weaklings too afraid to face the consequence of what must be done. I swear you did that just to spite me, and honestly you wouldn't be in such bad shape had you kept allowing your emotions to play apart in your duties. You're the only one you have to blame for all the punishment I've forced you to undergo. I became satisfied when Amethyst was born and allowed you to return to your new life, but you went back on your word and kept the girl away from me as well as never sending Sesshoumaru to me for proper training achieve his true potential, so now your stone is gone and you must rely on your own power. Such a shame, but as Ember told you even one such as yourself can always return to the fold."

"I will not return mother. I've been apart of too much senseless bloodshed to ever want part of your world again. Sure killing for war and my little experiments is fine and why should you care or judge as no one that has suffered by my hands is one of your precious moon kin, but when it affects my family and what I have here I can't be apart of it."

"As I said what I shame. You had such potential Inukimi, but what exactly are you hoping to accomplish by boring me with your life burdens?"

"To give you the chance to save yourself by removing yourself from my home. If you wish to play your little games I'll play with intention of winning and you'll fall for nothing. Inutaisho may never take my advice, but it doesn't take long for one to notice wherever you go blood and despair follows and as you said Sesshoumaru is too old and weary of magic and spirituality to be of any interest to you, and I'm telling you right now Amethyst is not your savior as she is too much like me. There is nothing for you here."

"There is everything for me here," she smiled accepting the challenge, "nonetheless whether or not Sesshoumaru has any potential doesn't matter. He is still one of us and I'll be damned if I allow a tiger to kill him. I bet that makes you hate me doesn't it? I have the ability to care for your son when you never were allowed to. It will be alright in the end my dear, and trust me the end is soon approaching."

"If you won't leave then I'll kill you myself mother, and with my own strength."

This time Inukimi's hands went for the throat using all of her strength to attempt to crush her own mother's throat and was hoping to see those dark blue eyes explode out of her head, but no matter how hard she squeezed the demoness just smiled unaffected and finding this fun. After a few seconds of this futile assassination attempt the crescent moon on Luna's forehead began to glow as a white hot energy surrounded her burning the flesh off right off of Inukimi's palms.

Before her daughter could even recoil in pain Luna grabbed her by the hair, "also I wasn't suggesting you come back to the light of the moon my little Inukimi. You will have no choice. You are mine, as is your son and your daughter. You will all join the fray and thank me when we achieve salvation."

Just to remind her daughter exactly what she was up against Luna effortlessly forced the Lady Mother to scream as she took her arm, twisting it and breaking it with hardly any effort loving the sound of shattering bones. She didn't worry about spectators for she planned to be gone by the time anyone made it all the way out here, and she knew her daughter would be too prideful to ask her mate for help, and honestly who would believe her anyway? They'd probably think she broke her own arm now that everyone was convinced of her madness.

"Perhaps if you'd stuck with your training and stopped with your silly family nonsense Inukimi you'd be powerful enough to stand up to me, but at the moment your power can never compare to mine."

The breaking of the arm was to teach her lesson, but this next part was just for Luna's amusement as she drove her claws straight through Inukimi's chest smiling as she watched blood pool from her mouth and chest before being dropped to the ground in a messy twisted heap.

Of course when it came to Inukimi a puncture right through the chest wouldn't hurt her, because it turned out the rumors were true. Inukimi had no heart. It had been removed and sacrificed long ago to the moon to help fuel the power Luna used.

"You'll be fine your Ladyship," Luna smirked as she made her way back to her room stepping over her daughter's body, "when I achieve our salvation and all of our enemies and non-believers are purged from this world I'll return to you what I took. Your heart, your sanity, and maybe your ability to love so you can finally care for your children you care oh so much about. Just remember what I've always told you. Love is poison and for the weak."

AN: So another big chapter (but it's been like a year since I was working on this consistently so y'all deserve it) so I am going to have some s'plaining to do. #1. Kagome isn't in this chapter, but her contract states she wishes to be in no chapters where Sesshoumaru is acting a fool (such as picking on his momma) and is probably hanging out in the back of the studio with Naraku who refuses to be a major villain two arcs in a row therefore the introduction of Sesshoumaru's grandmother Luna. Regarding Inukimi's heart we are operating on Once Upon a Time bullshit heart removal logic if you've ever seen that show so don't worry about it. The point is she is a very inconsistent character when starring in own chapter that has a couple of flashbacks because she is void of a few essential emotions and her ability to love. If there is any confusion regarding to how she treats InuYasha it's because while making a blood sacrifice for her mother's crazy religion she gets rewarded with a few lapses of sanity once in awhile. I'm sure it's a bit confusing but we'll get through it. Sorry if anyone is annoyed about the lack of Sessy / Kag scenes for the moment but I got to set a few things up and an essential part of the story is the family dynamic and all the baggage that comes with it.


	19. Chapter 19

Her back was aching and being on her feet too long was causing them to swell, but despite being pretty far in her pregnancy Kagome just couldn't bring herself to lounge around and wait for the baby to come. Through dealing with all this conflict and always questioning her relationship with Sesshoumaru Kagome knew enough about herself to know if she didn't distract herself her mind would run wild with all the possible things that could go wrong. Sure she had a demon midwife on standby ready day and night for whenever the time would come, but still she was terrified.

"That's done and over with," she told herself stuffing some correspondence in an envelope before melting wax and closing the letter with Inukimi's official seal, "now I just need someone to meet with the head housemaid for that inventory list and then back to trying to make sense of the estate's accounts."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Aimee asked with a growl as she was behind Kagome trying to comb her hair, "something you promised me you'd do a week ago."

The yukata Sesshoumaru had gotten Kagome had saved her a lot of time when she first started out as the acting Lady of Dragonsbane, but now that it felt like she had a watermelon in her stomach it wouldn't fit and she was back to frantically finding time to balance both work and training leaving little time to have her hair and clothing taken care of in the morning.

"Getting started on decorating Rin and Kiyomi's room so they don't have to share a nursery with a baby?" Kagome asked eyes still stuck on her work.

"You know what promise I'm talking about Kagome," Aimee's tone got vicious roughly pulling at her long hair, "as much as I want to help you and am probably the only one that knows how to make this hair look good YOU NEED TO HIRE A LADY'S MAID. Honey moon time is over Kagome. You cannot keep up all this work, care for your child, train, and look as a proper Lady should without help."

"Perhaps we should redefine what proper is," Kagome growled, "you know how much gold this estate wastes on silk clothing? I am the size of a cow I shouldn't have to be playing dress up for all the visitors we never have."

"Kagome I am serious if you don't hire someone to help you I will be the next in line to spar with you and I will rip your pretty little hair off of her scalp. You're ridiculous. It's nice that unlike my mother you actually do your part and manage the estate, but what's the point if you can't even manage your personal day to day. I don't think you look like a cow, but you're being as stubborn as one."

"I just don't see why-"

"Enough excuses," she growled, "I know exactly what this is about and it's pathetic. Sesshoumaru's mate who killed Ayame the wolf demoness and daiyoukai Kain is afraid of hiring and communicating with the maids because you're afraid they will gossip about how demeaning it is wait on a former human maid. The time of enabling you is over, so don't even think about asking me to get the inventory list from the head housekeeper and I won't let you to force your mom to do it either. She is here as your guest not your servant. I'm putting my foot down."

Yes Kagome was still dealing the awkwardness of facing the estate staff. Like Aimee said it was ridiculous that despite the amount of things she'd gone through her biggest hurdle to tackle was awkwardly asking former friends of hers to do their job. She couldn't even be in the same room with them for she would feel compelled to apologize for disconnecting from them when she was transformed. The night Kikyo yelled at her just made facing this fear even harder, because she didn't want to get treated like that again. At least Kikyo never made good on her promise to cut and run and was still with them and her daughter, but how could Kagome look her in the eyes again after that? Social anxiety regarding underlings was not a good thing for a Lady of a great estate, but thanks to the pregnancy and worry over her mate's duel with Kovu that was fast approaching she'd been able to get away with putting facing her fears off.

"Why not just dismiss the lot of them and start over with a fresh new staff if it's that big of a deal?" Aimee growled finally finishing her hair dead set on this being the last time she helped Kagome out like this.

"And force everyone to lose their livelihood over how silly I'm being?" Kagome sighed, "it's not right."

"They should be happy a former maid is in charge of them. You understand what it's like, and honestly if they don't recognize that then they do deserve to be dismissed. Only you can fix your own issues Kagome, but in the meantime perhaps you could hire a demon to be Lady's maid or someone new and that problem will be solved."

Hard to believe so much anxiety and drama was happening over the issue of Kagome getting dressed and having her hair done in the morning. The royal demon life was ridiculous, but in the event they did get visitors and she did look a mess she couldn't let the reputation of this house fall for it. Sesshoumaru was going to be risking his life soon for his honor, so she at least had to be willing to accept help for her honor.

"Fine Aimee I'll send word out as soon as possible," Kagome sighed in defeat thinking bringing an outsider in who probably had experience was the best compromise since none of the maids here were use to dressing anyone. She didn't even know if anyone was dressing Inukimi, not that it mattered since the actual Lady of the household hadn't been seen lately.

"Thank you," Aimee watched as Kagome struggled to get up and move around the room that was used as an office since Sesshoumaru didn't like an unorganized mess of paper all over the bed and her precious Luna room was given away, "though you really shouldn't be on your feet so much. That pup looks like it will burst out of you at any time."

"Please it's Sesshoumaru's child so it will stay in there until someone requests an audience with it. Speaking of which time to go check on him if you believe my hair is styled in a fashion worthy of this great estate."

When Kagome had been a maid she loved exploring the traditions and roles of a ruling class family in a large estate such as Dragonsbane, which she considered her home even then, but now that she was living it and had been through a war and saw glimpses of the outside world this whole thing was seeming to be quite silly to her.

She put all hear fears and judgements on the back burner for now as the next battle would start soon. The terms of her agreement with her mate was that in order to accept Kovu's challenge without her yelling at him he had to defeat his family members in battle to increase his strength. They'd arranged an ongoing tournament of sorts for Inutashio refused to train with his son until Sesshoumaru could win three battles in a row. If he lost one he had to start over.

Sesshoumaru would be facing off with InuYasha today, InuYasha always forced to be the challenger for round one. Sesshoumaru had defeated InuYasha a few times, but never seemed to get past round three, which was Akuma, so she doubted things would be too eventful, but other than when it was time to retire to bed she never got to spend much time with her mate as he'd taking on a lot of responsibility for the estate as well as his training.

Kagome slowly walked her pregnant self over to the court yard where they'd now installed a platform to battle on since everyone seemed to be using this place for training ever since Sesshoumaru brought her here to beat up all those years ago.

"Ready to get destroyed again little pup?" Akuma stood on the sidelines taunting InuYasha as both he and Sesshoumaru were preparing for the round.

InuYasha just let out a growl unsheathing the Tetsusagia forcing it to transform, "I don't understand why I'm always round one! I've beaten Aimee a few times but yet she always comes after me."

"So have I but you don't see me complaining," Kagome interjected wishing she was in good enough of a shape to also take a turn in this little tournament of theirs to see where she ranked among the dog demons and Akuma when it came to her strength.

"Kagome please the best you've done against me has been our fights that end in a draw," Aimee smirked raking her claws through her purple hair.

"Because you cheat with that sonar power of yours!"

"And we know you can't stand toe to toe with me yet," Akuma smirked at Sesshoumaru's mate, "but I'm sure you could pulverize InuYasha."

"You don't fight fair either," Kagome growled remembering how well her last match with Akuma went.

He seemed like a good partner to train with at first, because of his ability to fly Kagome had to hone her speed and jumping skills while Akuma got to learn about her so called 'artificial demon abilities'. For a change of pace they'd been training in the nearby mountains, which was nice since all of Kagome's fights up until that point had taken place in the courtyard or the Sky Bridge, but when Akuma announced he was going to try an experiment things turned for the worst. Akuma wanted to know if it was possible for her to transform into a four legged inu and thought that fear would be a good motivator so he grabbed hold of her, flew up into the sky, and dropped her. Falling all those feet feeling completely helpless as the ground got closer and closer was a horrible experience she didn't want to return to.

Of course Akuma flew down and grabbed her by her ankle before she reenact Ayame's death, but that didn't make it okay.

"Are you still upset?" the dragon daiyoukai rolled his eyes, "did you honestly believe I'd let my Lord's mate fall to her death?"

"I've just become adverse to being used for people's experiments," she answered looking towards his mate who was grabbing his Tokijin to prepare for battle.

Sesshoumaru had heard about Akuma's little experiment, and the damn reptile was lucky to still be welcomed in their home. Honestly what kind of message would they be sending to outsiders if everyone thought it was perfectly acceptable to throw his pregnant mate off of a mountain? If Sesshoumaru could earn his way back into the third round he'd make Akuma pay, but first he would have to destroy his brother for yet a third time. If he'd been forced to do this a few years back before the war he would have thought this kind of thing beneath him, but now InuYasha was the perfect punching bag Sesshoumaru needed to get use to one on one combat with only one arm.

Sango was also there with Rin and Kiyomi forcing them to watch all these battles so the girls could study the adult's moves and try and use them when it was time to practice. A little ways behind them over by the bench was Kyra with her new 'spiritual advisor' Lady Luna.

Kyra didn't understand exactly why she had to socialize with this demoness. She'd accepted that her mother would want nothing to do with her when she became human and was ready to move on with her life, so why send this woman here? She really didn't give much advice. Just talked to her about how her mother was a changed demon giving up her greed to service her faith before asking a lot of questions about the Dragonsbane household. Luna seemed very interested in Aimee despite not getting a good chance to meet her yet for Kagome was always constantly stealing her away for silly tasks. She hoped for Aimee's sake Kagome would finally get a Lady's Maid.

"That girl looks nothing like her father," Luna mentioned to Kyra referring to Rin who was chatting up a storm with her sister.

"Oh Rin isn't Kiyomi's full sister," Kyra responded, "InuYasha was married to some human woman for a little while and said she might have been conceived when he was human, I didn't know it was possible to only pass on your human half, but she has no demonic features or skills at all so it might be true."

"A human born from a half inu demon hmm?" Luna found that quite interesting.

Inutaisho smiled entering the courtyard glad to see that more and more his little nature project was becoming a meeting ground for his growing family and honored guests. Only one missing was his mate, who had remained scarce lately. Before coming here he'd planned to check in on her as he was actually becoming a bit concerned. Inukimi had been known to go off and pout somewhere when things didn't go her way, but for months? He was beginning to wonder if she didn't go back to The Claw, but he couldn't just have her traveling between estates when the land was still recovering from war without communication.

"Make quick work of him my son I have travel plans I need to attend to," Inutashio announced to the competitors.

"He hasn't been an issue for me," Sesshoumaru replied finally taking his oni fang sword into the small arena.

"I wasn't talking to you Sesshoumaru. InuYasha please show me you actually deserved to inherit the Tetsusagia."

"Yes InuYasha and show me you are actually worthy of being any kind of rival of mine," Sesshoumaru growled in response to InuYasha deserving any sort of encouragement from their Lord father, "one would think beating you for a third time would convince you to give me the blade since you clearly don't know how to use it."

"I'll gift it to you straight up your ass you fucking prick!" InuYasha hopped into the arena planning to not rely much on his father's sword this time around and giving his claws a bit of a work out so his daughter could learn from him.

"Pops is going to fuck him up!" the toddler sized Kiyomi squealed with a smile on her face standing up to get a better look at the fight.

"Kiyomi shut up and sit down!" Aimee screamed at her 'step daughter' if that was the word to describe their relationship.

Great now she'd have another to yell at InuYasha for. It was already bad enough that they were just dismissed as Sesshoumaru's bastard siblings, but now the little innocent daughters were learning all the wrong habits from their father disgracing their little pack even further.

"Nice little princesses you have there," Sesshoumaru growled but realized if his brother hadn't been forced to marry that human woman all those years back his brother's lifestyle wouldn't be such a dishonorable sight to behold, "now then let's finish this."

The battle began and Sesshoumaru had little to no issue disarming InuYasha of his sword, but hadn't gotten the range to protect himself from his brother's 'blades of blood' attack.

"Be ready with that dagger of yours," Akuma told Kagome already bored of this fight.

Kagome nodded having both the Maigia and the Yugia wrapped in her obi for when they were needed. It turned out the Yugia wasn't powerful enough on it's own to revive one from death as the Tensagia could but was very handy is healing one after a battle. She was still unable to discover what special ability the weapons had when used together, but if it took getting thrown off a mountain to discover the answer she'd be fine with it staying a mystery.

"I doubt there will be too much blood," Kagome noted seeing Akuma was preparing himself to leave, "where are you off to?"

"I have a lot of business to deal with," he simply answered bidding everyone a good bye as he made his way back into Dragonsbane.

Akuma had been traveling back and forth between two regions a lot finding Dragonsbane appealing for the research he was gathering, but he still had a lot of responsibility in the East having to manage a vast estate all on his own. Still, however, a sense of duty was forcing him here.

When he was positive he wasn't being followed he made his way to the iconic stairway that lead to the entrance of Dragonsbane and went down several flights on foot before stepping on the railing, expanding his wings, and swooping down to a small cavern in the mountain upon which Dragonsbane was built.

"Have you eaten yet your Ladyship?" he asked his Queen when he approached seeing Inukimi sitting at a desk and drawing on a scroll.

"There will be time for food later," Inukimi growled hiding her face in her claws, "that fanatic bitch hasn't pulled anything yet has she?"

Akuma shook his head, "Apparently she has just been asking a lot of questions, but hasn't been seen talking to Aimee. I assure you if any sort of relationship starts between those two I'll find out from InuYasha. She seems to have no interest in Sesshoumaru not that he is the most approachable at the moment."

When Inutashio had taken Akuma in as a ward Inukimi never paid the dragon any mind, but here they were allies in a secret war that was brewing. He had been the one who found her bleeding and injured on the sky bridge that night after she was violently assaulted by her own mother. He was also the only person outside of Lady Luna and anyone in that crazy moon cult who had found out about Inukimi's literal heartless status, therefore had to be trusted. He would be with her every step of the way throughout all of this, because he was an honorable demon and Inukimi though crazy was still his Queen as well as someone who was giving him tons of information about the crescent moon mark and the whole religion behind it.

This little cave had become their base of operations in figuring out what to do about Luna. Akuma suggested she tell her mate everything, because despite her not being in good standing with the family she was still the Lady of the West and didn't deserve to be assaulted in her own home, but Inukimi felt compelled to keep all of this a secret so hid here where no one would find her unless they started to really work their nose.

"Sesshoumaru is of no use to her," Inukimi explained staring at the ceiling now healed from her injuries but still not feeling right, "this little religion doesn't exactly have a scripture as I swear all these years it was just mother proclaiming herself the leader of it and making shit up as she goes, but apparently there is a prophecy that states a savior will be born this century and will allow our kind to take this world for our own. Sesshoumaru is several hundred years old, but Aimee is only ninety something, and since no one else has been birthing children blessed by the moon lately she is Luna's last chance to prove her faith isn't just blood magic disguised with a supernatural air of mystery."

"So you lost your sanity, but you are well enough proclaim it all fake?"

Inukimi had given away her sanity along with her heart when she first indoctrinated into her mother's cult, but that didn't mean she gave her memories. The loss of sanity for her seemed to mean she was often distracted from what she needed to do and unable to make logical decisions that would benefit her. It was seen as a sacrifice to enhance her powers and show the moon she was ready to be in its service, but really is the perfect way to numb one and prep them to be mindless servant that could be controlled.

"Lost my sanity but not my memories," Inukimi growled, "and since all of the rituals are based on blood magic I get glimpses of what it's like to think and behave like a normal demon when I've made a kill. I remember all the times I got a chance to think about what I was doing and how ridiculous all my mother's speeches were. When I left that damn cult I continued to study magic so I could be of use to my mate and saw that this children of the moon nonsense just uses blood sorcery that already existed long before anyone thought too much about the marking on their head. Anyone who has studied and trained enough can use it. My mother isn't as special as she thinks she is. She's just had more time on her hands to hone her skill and manipulate."

"So what is it that you need to do to rid yourself and your family of her?" Akuma asked enjoying all the information he was discovering but worried for the safety of everyone, "shall we slaughter a human village for the blood to get your mind thinking of a plan?"

"Causing blood shed to free us from blood shed hmm?" Inukimi asked, "I was fine with doing that in my own territory, but I won't start doing it in my mate's to attract attention, and I can't go home for I trust you more than anyone there. Kaguya isn't even blessed by the moon, but that dumb whore is power hungry enough that I'm sure she'll assist Ember and Luna in anyway possible thinking it will give her some magic she doesn't deserve. Menomaru would expect something in return from me that I'm in no state to give him, and…. Naraku."

"I heard about what that abomination did to Lady Kagome and the fact that you kept that cur alive really does prove you're insane," Akuma noted not knowing why Inukimi wasn't punished for that rather than forcing her suffer for helping Kagome and Sesshoumaru at Kyra's expense.

"Naraku is indeed an abomination," Inukimi mused, "but an abomination of my design. I created him in one of my times of sanity when the blood was spilling and the moon was full for a reason. I've kept alive despite his crimes for a reason, but what was it? Ah now I remember. To start with the plan I need to create a new medio stone, and since this new one will be one of my creation I'll have better control over and be able to kill my mother using it. If I continue to remain low and seem like I'm licking my wounds she won't see it coming."

"I can't imagine a stone of that much power is easy to make," Akuma noted though hoping she could collect her mind enough to do it so he could learn about this ancient magic.

"It isn't, but during my times for sanity I've left little bread crumbs to for my plan to come together in a time like this. First I need a base, a gemstone full of negative energy. The shikon no tama I always thought would create the most powerful of medio stones being full of death and suffering, but of course it got shattered several centuries ago, but there is a small back up. I gave InuYasha a base jewel when he was a pup to use for bad dreams. That boy and his constant trouble he finds himself in probably has given that gem quite a power boost."

"His room is a disgusting mess, but I'm sure I can find it if you require it your Ladyship."

"Once we have it we need a major sacrifice. Blood magic like this either requires us to kill a few beings of importance, or many many ordinary life forms and then a link to the dark realm can be established."

"I thought you were opposed to enacting a slaughter?"

"We won't need one. Life force is life force. All those demons Naraku absorbs for his own power might be dead, but he still has their life force growing inside him. If we stain the jewel with his blood I'll have all the power I need to protect this family and get back what was stolen from me."

For the first time in a while Inukimi had a smile on her face. She'd battled through all the confusing and doubting thoughts in her head to come up with a solution to her problem. If anyone in her family actually knew what was going on with her she'd hoped they'd be proud.

"Before learning about this moon religion and looking into the Siren's Tear regarding Kagome's strength I did of looking into the shikon no tama and it's origin," Akuma recalled the tale of how many dark demons and the soul of a pure miko combined to make a jewel of unimaginable power, "how do we know this little scheme of yours won't result in power like that? Both methods seem quite similar."

"There is one thing that I can count on Naraku for and that is there is nothing pure and decent inside of him to create anything similar to the shikon jewel," Inukimi snorted, "it's why I corrupted a thief instead of any old human in the first place. As long as we respect and understand the powers of darkness we'll be able to wield them to our cause."

"Cept the hanyou is a missing ingredient at the moment. Apparently he was only in the east long enough to tell Kovu Kagome killed his father. I've gotten no reports after that meaning he has fled somewhere else, but if it's what her ladyship requires I will track him down for your sacrifice."

"But my mate is already coming and going around the countryside and with you gone who will protect this household?"

"Just as you trust me you'll have to trust in them my Lady. You're son's power has improved immensely as is everyone training by his side. This Lady Luna has no idea what she's gotten herself into."

"Why do you not listen to your master Kagome?" Sesshoumaru growled deeply as he used his claws to grab at his mate and slowly pull her into bed before she even finished changing into a sleeping yukata, "every time I see you you're on your feet."

She smirked as her head lay against his chest, "I forgot my master prefers me on my knees."

"As much as I hunger for that I'm not playing with you at the moment. I've been informed our child could come at any time. I would prefer my offspring not to be delivered in the courtyard amongst my brother's split blood and his foul pups."

"Is that what you think Sesshoumaru? That our child is just going to drop out between my legs and plop on the ground? I don't think it works like that my Lord."

"I don't think you know how this work. Delivering demon pups is much different than just pushing a human child out of you like an animal."

"I know for a fact you've never seen someone give birth to a pup," she growled frustrated knowing that with his worry she wouldn't be getting to have too much fun with him this evening.

Perhaps he found her unattractive like this, or just didn't know how to maneuver around her huge tummy to enjoy her as he normally did. What she did know is that it'd take some work to get this pup out of her and it'd probably be awhile before she had her 'master' on top of her showing her what her place truly was.

She didn't think she wanted him around when she was giving birth. Just her mother or possibly Aimee would be fine. She didn't want Sesshoumaru's image of her ready and willing in his bed ruined by the messy business that was baby making.

Sesshouamru didn't really find his mate unattractive he just had a really traditional mindset that the creature in Kagome's womb was the consequence of all the fun they had and to honor it they would have to wait a little bit before starting again, but he could tell how unhappy this prospect made his mate.

He stayed in the middle of his bed, back against the headboard with his mate leaning against him as his fluffy mokomoko began so stir. Before getting injured he rarely used his tail, but now it acted as a second arm for him when he needed it to.

Kagome's body tensed up as she felt something fluffy tickle at her thigh, "Hey!"

The mokomoko was rubbing up against her tummy before tickling at her thigh a bit more and then wrapping around her body constraining her arms to her side.

"Don't worry Kagome," Sesshoumaru pressed his face to hers and used his fangs to nibble at her ear loving the way her naked body squirmed against his tail, "this master still knows how to constrain what is his. I can detach my mokomoko you know? Ensure you stay off your feet while at the same time enjoy returning to my bed each night to see my naked mate tied up hands behind her back waiting for me."

"Sess-"

She was silenced by his lips touching hers, which was probably for the best because she was about to laugh. Not because this wasn't highly sensual, but because the fluffy mokomoko was tickling her.

"If I do constrain my mate however," he spoke deeply pulling away from her lips, "I'll cover these up."

The tail moved up completely covering her breasts. It was a tight squeeze as pregnancy had the benefit of expanding what was already quite sizable.

"These are mine and for no one else," he growled going back to her ear, "I can't have any servants walking in on my constrained bitch and getting a good gawk."

Her scent of arousal was compelling him to do as he all wanted to do and mount her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do when she was in this state so he would give his mate the pleasure she wanted with his voice, tail, and scenario of his supreme dominance that she seemed to like so much. Only issue with this method is he was trying to control his own urges not wanting to force her to do anything for his own personal pleasure, and because he couldn't go as far as he wished. That and he actually could use some sleep tonight. He crushed InuYasha again today, and had wished to put Amethyst down quickly so he could finally take Akuma out of the running and have a proper battle with his father.

"Sesshoumaru come on you're tickling me," Kagome finally giggled a bit before her ears flattened to her head hearing a child's scream.

Sesshoumaru growled removing his tail from his mate's body identifying the scream as coming from one of InuYasha's children, "What the hell are those unruly pups on about now?"

Kagome quickly wrapped her large yukata around her fully this time before standing up, "Something is wrong. I can smell it."

"Tell me if it's something I should be concerned with," Sesshoumaru simply responded knowing he couldn't stop Kagome from going as she kept putting herself in his brother's concerns.

Kagome didn't even have time to get enraged at Sesshoumaru for being disinterested as she walked down the hallway. As she got closer to the area where the hanyou's intermediate family had their bedrooms she got got a whiff of blood and death and hurried her pace.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed loudly hoping her disinterested mate would here her, "bring the Tensagia there is blood."

He could hate his brother all he wanted for being half human, but she was the Lady of this house and she'd be damned if he just lay around when he could have helped someone.

"Mommy wake up!" Kiyomi could be heard growling in InuYasha's room, "please!"

When Kagome entered the room that smelled of blood she saw a little Kiyomi's whose silks were stained red as she fought against Aimee who was holding her against her chest.

"Don't look Kiyomi," Aimee snarled.

"Please no!" InuYasha howled in despair as he sat in his bloody bed shaking his wife, "Kikyo you can't do this to me and Kiyomi!"

Sesshoumaru emerged into the room to find the sight of InuYasha trying to shake his human wife awake, but it was clear that wouldn't work. The freshness of the blood was an indication that Kikyo hadn't been in the state for long, but no heartbeat and the woman's rolled back eyes showed she was gone.

"Sesshoumaru please you have to bring her back," InuYasha growled cradling his wife in his arms, "I don't care if she is human or not! She is my wife and Kiyomi's mother and you will do this! Someone just help her please."

Tears were rolling down the hanyou's cheek. He'd wanted so hard for his wife to be fully returned to him and he'd be damned if that hope was ripped away from him. Not to mention his daughter now had to see the only parent she'd had for most of her life dead in a pool of her own blood just as he once gone through with his own mother.

Sesshoumaru didn't really have a fondness for anyone that was crying in this room, but it would be nothing for him to bring the bitch back to life to cease the crying so he'd do it.

Kagome stood back watching her mate unsheath the Tensagia listening in as Aimee told her the pup everything would be alright, but her heart dropped when he saw Sesshoumaru put the blade back.

"What are you doing?!" there was much malice in InuYasha's voice as his eyes flashed red.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "There is nothing I can do."

The redness came back, "There is everything you can do just bring my wife back to us!"

Sesshoumaru snarled hoping his brother wouldn't come at him in that state, "This blade has rules InuYasha. There is nothing I can do. Look at her bloody wrists. The bitch did this to herself. I cannot cut down the demons of the underworld if she is willing to go with them. Her soul is beyond Tensagia's help."

"Don't say that!" InuYasha growled clutching Kikyo's dead body closer to his chest, "somebody help her please!"

Sesshoumaru simply crossed his arms giving his sister a glare before leaving the room, "It'd be best for you remove that pup from this room."

It'd be his mate's decision whether she left with him or stayed, but there was no longer a reason for him to be here. He knew nothing of InuYasha's human wife to care, and from what he understood about her mental state prior to this she couldn't have been a full mother to his nieces anyway.

"Come on," Kagome said helping Aimee out of the room with the pup, "we need to leave him."

They'd have to leave InuYasha to fully see Kikyo's dead body and understand that she was gone and he needed to say good bye. Kiyomi shouldn't have been in that room as long as she was, and now thanks to Sesshoumaru's bedside manner she was fully aware that her mother did this to herself.

When they were outside the room and Kagome could hear InuYasha's cries nothing but guilt washed over her. Before she thought the worst thing Kikyo could do was just up and leave them, but this was much worse and so much more final. Kikyo chose to stay and Kagome simply left it at that never doing a follow up on the conversation. Perhaps if she'd helped and talked to Kikyo as a friend instead of a former maid that was also InuYasha's wife she could have prevented this.

Kagome wasn't the only one filled with guilt as Aimee used a free hand to punch the wall, "This is all my fault!"

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Kagome tried as hard as she could to get a grasp on this situation, "you've been the one actively working to keep this family together! I rarely see you without those pups and everything you've been doing has been for the family or for them."

"It's not about the pups it's about InuYasha!" she roared now using both hands to hug Kiyomi to her chest, "he and Kiyomi was with me when she did this! He told me everything about how she was going on about how she wouldn't keep living if it meant having a life where Naraku had this pull on her. The second InuYasha told me about this I should have sent that idiot back to her or gone to her myself!"

Kagome felt a strange pulse of energy inside of her as she felt light headed for a moment putting her hand on the wall, "Don't you think InuYasha knows this and is beating himself up right now with the exact same guilt! It's true we could have all been there more than we were, but when someone makes the decision that she made we can't take all the blame!"

These were words to snap Aimee out of her guilt, but Kagome didn't know if she believed her own words knowing she'd struggle with her own conscious about the role she played in Kikyo's death when she had a moment to herself. For now though she had to be strong for everyone so they could all get through this.

"I bet we're all nothing but a laughing stock to your mate. His bastard siblings get together and produce nothing but dramatics unbecoming the perfect family life he see's himself as having. You should probably go back to him before he thinks less of you for staying."

"If there is anything we should all be indifferent to at the moment it's the feelings of Sesshoumaru," Kagome said scratching her claws against the wall.

What was going on? She wasn't exactly in pain it was just felt as though this demon energy was all going to her head causing her to be a little loopy.

"Great of course this would happen," Aimee snarled seeing the way Kagome was acting, "Kiyomi please things will get better. We're going to get your sister and we're going to spend some time with Kyra alright?"

"What would happen?"

"Kagome you need to go."

"I told you I don't care about what Sesshoumaru thinks I'll be here for you and InuYasha."

"You need to go, because it's time. Pay attention to yourself for once!"

Kagome's yukata was becoming wet and Kiyomi began to scream as it was the sticky kind of wet that she'd seen enough of for the day. Kagome was bleeding and the weird power pulse wasn't stopping giving her a throbbing headache.

"You need to call Sesshoumaru and your helpers that pup is coming," Aimee snarled not going to tell her again.

Clearly Sesshoumaru's mate was unaware of how demon deliveries work, and due to what happened Amethyst was in no mood to explain to Kagome that her pup had picked now of all times to emerge and to start using it's own power against its mother to get itself out of her womb.

When Sesshoumaru had left InuYasha's room last night he knew Kagome wouldn't leave with him. True he wished she would stay out of his brother's business, though clearly by the state of things his brother was even unable to handle his own drama, but he knew his mate would feel a responsibility to help as much as she could being a proper Lady of the household. He expected nothing less from her.

What he hadn't counted on was his pup would be born soon, and apparently she'd begun her contractions outside of InuYasha's room. The birth of a demon pup was a messy business indeed. Delivery was much like doing a battle. The pup had decided it would emerge into the world today so it would display its power at Kagome's expense and begin rip to through her. Unlike human pregnancies there were no false alarms and pup wouldn't be helpless inside its mother needing to be forced out. When it was time to give birth to a taiyoukai everyone would be forced to work on the pups schedule, and Sesshoumaru hoped his mate could get through it as she got through everything else.

Of course, since she'd expressed numerous times that she didn't want him around when she went through this and only wanted her handlers and mother he'd been relegated to his office to wait for the result, but kept his blade handy incase his mate or child were in peril.

"We didn't let my mother spare Naraku for that stupid bitch to go off and kill herself," Sesshoumaru growled wondering why his pup couldn't wait just one more damn day to be born.

All that was really on his desk right right now was a blank letter that he'd have to fill out and send to Kovu. His battle with Kovu was meant to take place some time after his pup was born, and he knew the tigers would throw a fit if the news didn't come from him directly.

Despite not defeating Akuma and not even getting to test his powers against his father yet Sesshoumaru was still confident he'd win the battle. There was no room for error after all as he just had a feeling he wouldn't be receiving a male heir this day. There was no guarantee he wasn't, but Kagome threatened to give him a daughter and somehow that woman always got what she wanted.

Sesshoumaru had been an only child for a long time well grown when InuYasha was sired into the world and believed his sister that he didn't even know was his sister til a couple years back was younger then him, so he didn't even know how one would deal with a daughter. Much like he was a daughter would be expected to receive an elaborate education on how their world worked plus combat training as well as training in how to deal with household affairs. Once a pup would become a woman it'd be time to allow her to court so she could mate into a great house to gain them more allies.

As long as his father lived, whom a daughter of his would mate when be the castle Lord's decision, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow a child of his to be with a wolf or tiger to make any sort of peace. He often wondered how his father lived with himself being forced to play these political games. Once his father was a conqueror with intentions of just taking the whole world for himself not even concerning himself with his true born son as he invaded the West and slaughtered many dragons to claim this place as his own. It wasn't until that Izoyai woman came into his life did his father decide his conquering days were over and was satisfied with what he had. Now all of them were forced to care about the opinions of other houses and stay in their good standing.

Sesshoumaru had no intention of putting ink to the letter he was to write until his pup was safely brought into this world, and wanting to stretch his legs he found himself in the hallway where that girl was.

Rin, InuYasha's child everyone was convinced was a human. Despite being born from a bastard Rin could have still been useful in securing a small house through mating, but being mostly human she was quite worthless to them. She'd probably die long before his mate was done giving him pups and Amethyst would finally decide to bare a child or two.

The girl was quietly sulking about probably sad about what happened to Kikyo. Throughout her first years of life that girl had been quiet and withdrawn only lately coming out of her shell before last night's events to force her to withdraw again. Sesshoumaru was tired of all these damn women withdrawing into themselves to hide from the horrors of the outside world. Kagome never acted this way so why should the rest of these bitches? It was time to end this silliness.

"Girl!" Sesshoumaru growled at her, "if you have time to sulk around you have time to put yourself to use."

Rin was scared of Sesshoumaru being warned by her father many times to just stay out of his sight, but she had nowhere to go. Her classes were cancelled as were sessions with Sango, but she couldn't bare to be around her father and sister seeing them so sad over what had happened to Kikyo. All she could do was be petrified and stare at the ground.

"Enough of this," came that man's scary voice as she felt herself being dragged through the hallway by the collar of her silks.

She was taken to his office and thrown on the floor roughly, but she couldn't cry over it. She'd used up all her tears through the night and the morning.

"I've seen you try to fight in the courtyard and there is nothing about what you can do that shows promise," Sesshoumaru noted watching as the girl found her footing, "but you will be of use! Lady Kagome is already quite busy with her responsibilities, and now she will be having a child to care for on top of it. Since that stubborn mate of mine refuses to ask for help from the human staff you will offer your services to her in all your spare time as a gift, because nobody in this household should ever be standing about with nothing to do."

"I don't know how to do anything I'm useless!" the young girl sounded as though she was about to cry, but kept it together.

"I wasn't expecting anything from you," the demon Lord simply walked over her and returned to his desk, "but we must start somewhere and I have nothing better to do today. You'll be spending your day in my office making sure I have my tea and receiving any correspondence meant for me as well as doing any small errands I require of you. Once I am satisfied with your service you'll be ready to assist the Lady Kagome and you'll thank me for it. Without purpose what are we?"

These tasks would hopefully be enough to get the girl's mind off of what happened last night while having someone to boss around would get his mind off of what could be going on with his mate. Seemed like he now had a full afternoon planned.

Aimee was held up in Kyra's room with Kiyomi at her side. The pup was laying against her finally sleeping holding some kind of white gemstone that her father gave her. Aimee always wished for a moment Kiyomi would calm down in her presence, but she didn't wish for it to happen this way.

"All InuYasha told me is that he and Kikyo had an argument where she said she never loved him and all her life was meant to be now was a message from Naraku letting him know he gained some kind of victory over him," Aimee explained to as she was given a cup of tea, "I should have sent him back to her to talk it out more, but I thought the best thing for him was to take a break and get some air. Shows what I know. I shouldn't have let Kiyomi out of my sight to go back to that room either."

"Aimee you can't keep blaming yourself," Kyra frowned also deeply saddened by the news having become quite close with InuYasha lately, "you've done the best you could. Any other demon mated to InuYasha wouldn't put in all the effort you do for him and his daughters."

"Kagome said the same thing, but now she'll have other things on her mind. Hell of a time to give birth."

"Maybe a new life will keep our minds off all this death that despair that's followed us since the war," Kyra sighed wishing she could be more help.

"I don't think a new cousin will help Kiyomi," Aimee hissed still raw with emotion.

She should have known Kyra would just saw the same things as Kagome. Both these women always trying to make her feel better. What if she didn't want to feel better? For the first time in a long time she missed Inukimi. Inukimi would tell her the truth, which is this was all her fault and she was a horrible mate for anyone let alone InuYasha with all his family problems. That was what Aimee wanted to be told right now, but of course she didn't know where her mother was when she actually needed her. She didn't even know if Inukimi was in the region.

"What will help Kiyomi and Rin is you and you won't be much good to them if you blame yourself," Kyra said more worried about the pups than InuYasha knowing he'd try to keep his burdens away from them, "just keep strong Aimee as you've always been through all of this."

Of course, there was a fourth person in the room. That Lady Luna woman that was charged with following Kyra around. Apparently they were having a conversation when Aimee had barged in here looking for someone to talk to, and she did so freely not paying the woman any mind not thinking much of her.

"Lady Amethyst," Luna addressed her when blue eyes that Aimee thought was quite unnerving.

"I'm no Lady," Aimee growled.

"To me you are as you are a child of the moon," Luna spoke, "but I apologize if the title offends you. Still there is something I'd like you to hear and you can get angry with me or yourself after I've finished saying it. Blessed by the moon, born in darkness, human, or hanyou there is one thing all conscious creatures do and that's find someone or something to blame when tragedy happens to make sense of how savage this world can be."

"Please don't give me any rubbish about how everything happens for a reason," all Aimee knew was that this woman was some kind of spiritual advisor and in her opinion no amount of praying or faith would wash away all the trouble Naraku had caused them.

"I'm not I am talking to you as one woman to another Amethyst," Luna didn't even flinch to that comment, "it makes us all feel better to point the fingers and blame, especially when we blame ourselves. You feel as though somebody needs punished for a bad thing happening and since there is no one in front of you that can be held responsible you find solace in punishing yourself. These feelings are understandable, but ask yourself what they accomplish in the end? The answer is nothing. Hating yourself will do nothing for you and the pups that you will now be responsible for. I understand your pain."

Perhaps Lady Luna would be of some use, Kyra thought to herself as Aimee was being told what she needed to hear from this woman.

"What would you know of it?" Aimee frowned looking at the floor feeling broke down by all of this, "you ever assist in a scenario that gave a mother time to kill herself leaving a pup motherless?"

"No I have not, but none of us are free from the darkness of this world. I had two pups once, beautiful daughters, but one of them required my attention more than the other, and because I was able to stretch myself only so far I lost one of my children. After her death I had many moments of clarity where I blamed myself and even considered taking my own life to punish myself, but I had to stay strong for my remaining child who also felt a great amount of blame. Even if you can't find the strength to crush the urge to punish yourself remember you have plenty of time to fight that battle later as there are pups you need to be strong for just as Kyra said."

Aimee thought about her words and frowned, "I suppose you're right. There is plenty of time to blame myself later. I don't have the luxury of tears until I know that my family is okay."

Luna became quite forward in taking Aimee's hand knowing this girl was at one of the lowest places in her life and would need assistance, "My poor child if you ever need someone to talk to or even someone to scream at to get you through this I will be here. It's my duty in life to help others after all, and despite my advice I couldn't live with myself if I witnessed a fellow moon blessed child drown herself in her fears. You've got great power in you Amethyst I can feel it, and there is too much potential in you to waste. Despite her flaws your mother is one of the most powerful inuyoukai in the world, and your father is one of the fiercest but fair leaders I have ever met."

"Wait," Aimee ripped her hand from Luna's, "you know who my father is? Inukimi has told me she doesn't even know so there is no reason for me to ask."

"Your mother knows full well who your father is," Luna smirked, "she just didn't want you to know for her own selfish reasons I'm sure as she was embarrassed she took another in her bed forgetting her duty to her mate. I'm sure in her world it's dishonorable and something to be ashamed of, but in my world I say to hell with shame. She bore a child and that child deserves to be showered with just as much love and encouragement as Sesshoumaru was entitled to."

"Knowing my mother Sesshoumaru didn't receive much love and encouragement so I'm not going to live my life being jealous of him. I'd rather know more about my father. Does he even know I exist?"

"Lady Amethyst your mother has obviously wished for you to not know so it's hardly my place to-"

Aimee reached for Luna's hand taking it back, "Fuck that bitch! I'm a grown demoness now I don't give a shit what she wants anymore this is about me. Please tell me everything you know."

Luna smirked nodded holding Aimee's hand tightly, "You're right you are grown. I will tell you everything and hope to be of assistance to you Lady Amethyst."

There was a small knock on the door interrupting them before Aimee could find out what she wanted.

Sango poked her head in the room, "I just saw Sesshoumaru bounding down the hallway, and for some reason or another Rin was with him."

"Why was Rin with Sesshoumaru?" Kyra asked curiously.

"I don't know but he told me he wasn't stopping to talk because the wait is over and that it sounds like Kagome and the pup are perfectly fine."

"That's great," Kyra said standing up only taking a brief moment in the mirror to make sure she looked proper, "I'll go wait for when they are ready to present."

"I have to go to," Aimee sighed waking Kiyomi up so the pup could be with her sister, "I don't want InuYasha being bothered right now and I'll send his love for him, but Luna I'd much like to talk more about this later when I'm free."

"I'll be here day and night for you Lady Amethyst," Luna said standing up to bow her head in respect, "if either of you women get the opportunity send my respects to Sesshoumaru as well."

In truth Lady Luna could care less and was disappointed they hadn't received word both the child and mother died in childbirth, of course not that it mattered since they had that damn sword that could revive, which ruined Inukimi's ceremonial sacrifice many years back. That damn blade was unnatural just as much as this Lady Kagome was. How dare Inukimi be so insolent to keep her grandchildren away from her? If she'd been allowed in Sesshoumaru's life perhaps he wouldn't be throwing his life away to that fake demon and have his fake demon children that would all be born in darkness and forced to suffer when the salvation would come.

Oh well that would be another battle for another day. Due to the tragedy of some worthless human woman killing herself Luna had finally managed to get Amethyst's attention and had no plan on letting any hold over her go.

Kagome's mother had been bracing herself to be worried about what would be born today still not use to her daughter being turned into a demon, but when the pup was born she discovered there was nothing to be worried about as she'd just been given a beautiful grandchild.

"Even if her skin was a sickly grey and came out with fur and fangs I'd tell you your child was beautiful Kagome," her mother said making sure the pup was wrapped tightly in her small blanket, "but trust me she is beautiful. She looks just like her mother."

"She?" Kagome asked feeling completely drained at the moment listening to her own heartbeat waiting for it to return to normal.

Sesshoumaru had been right. Kagome saw a few human births in her life, but none of it compared to what she'd gone through. There wasn't as much pushing and breathing as she'd thought there would be. The best way to describe it was as a power struggle to keep both herself and the pup alive as it fought her body wanting to free claws at ready to do damage to her womb and vital areas, but the demon nurses said she'd done a great job and the pup was delivered with no issues to either of them

"Yes a beautiful daughter," her mother smiled placing the bundle to Kagome's chest so she could meet her child.

Kagome was ready to find out her mother was just being kind, but when she finally laid eyes on her pup beautiful was the only way to describe her. She had her little doughy fingers and small claws up in the air as though looking for more skin to rip up, but then stopped when she glared at her mother with the biggest and brightest golden eyes Kagome had ever seen.

Glare was the way to describe it as it was a very Sesshoumaru like look that told Kagome she best be feeding this pup or suffer the consequence of a good cry that was about to erupt. Despite those golden eyes staring at them it was clearly Kagome's demon child as she had a mess of long jet black hair all around her face as well as Kagome's little nose.

"You are beautiful," Kagome sighed knowing she was a fool for thinking she could just deliver a pup and get some rest afterwards as the room filled with the pup's cry.

Before she could get a handle on herself and begin to feed and calm the pup down her mate had emerged into the room taking a brief moment to tell Rin she was stay outside. Now that Kagome had survived this battle she didn't plan on letting Sesshoumaru sit out the next one if and when that day would come. He put this pup in her she wouldn't tell him to sit in his office next time.

"I just met her but trust me she's a little female Sesshoumaru I can tell," Kagome told her mate with a smirk wanting to show him what she'd accomplish, but seeing a glimpse of Rin reminded her of how this pup picked a bad time to emerge, "what is Rin doing here?"

"She's my assistant in training," Sesshoumaru simply answered not wanting to talk more about it as there was more important matters to tend to.

Those words had been enough to explain the situation to Kagome. She'd been planning to at a better time tell him why he should play a bit more of a role in his brother's life for the sake of his nieces, but it seemed like Sesshoumaru came to that conclusion in his own odd twisted way of dealing with things.

"I knew you would have a female pup," Sesshoumaru told her looking at the child seeming disinterested.

Kagome wouldn't hold that against him as disinterested was Sesshoumaru's default. She knew he'd love his new daughter.

"I said I would didn't I?" she smiled holding the pup to her chest glad the crying ceased as the pup began to feed seeming to know exactly where to go and what to do, "and you should know by now I always get what I want."

"I've accepted that a long time ago Kagome."

"I'll leave you two to it then," her mother said making her way out of the room now use to Kagome as a demon, but not use to the Lord Sesshoumaru of Dragonsbane being her mate.

"Thank you for everything mother," Kagome smiled before giving Sesshoumaru the death glare which automatically told him how to behave.

Curses how his mate had such control over him. Sesshoumaru looked to the human woman that had once been his father's head housekeeper.

"Thank you for assisting my mate as her true mother," Sesshoumaru spoke to the human woman, "I expect to see you standing equal to the others in the grand hall for when my mate announces the pup's name."

She might have been human and a constant reminder that Kagome hadn't always been his ideal mate, but this was his mate's mother and she'd be treated with respect by him as equally as anyone else in his family that deserved his respect. Now as he reflected on the way his own mother had treated him as a child it would be quite foolish to keep the human woman out of their lives. Kagome would be a great mother to his children, and she probably got that from the love she received from her own mother.

That made Kagome's mother feel a lot better about continuously leaving her daughter in the care of this demon, "I wouldn't miss it for anything, but now you two need to get to meet that beautiful little girl with some privacy."

Once she left them Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a smile and used what strength she had to lean in and meet his lips with her own to let him know he had pleased her.

"I know you need your rest Kagome, but what good is living in a grand estate like this if we don't honor tradition."

"I know I know," she said annoyed that he often forgot that she respected tradition and the rules of an estate such as this more than he ever did, "once we pick out a name I must be bring our pup to all those who wish to meet her and announce her name meaning I'll have to rest later, but who said I had to be quick on deciding on her name?"

"Please don't you lie to your mate I know you already have a name picked out. Unlike your physical battles where you choose to show your strength in an unpredictable manner nothing else in your life seems to go unplanned."

"That's a lie and you know it. There was nothing planned about you and I being together, and all the bad things we've seen so why should this pup's name be in different?"

"Because you as well as I want things to be different for her and want to shield her from the disorganized mess this life and family is."

"There is no shielding anyone from anything," Kagome sighed knowing once the happiness she felt right now winded down she'd have to face all the ugliness going on in her home at the moment, "but I would give my life to protect her."

"And I would give mine to ensure you're never in a situation where you have to. I'm not even talking about my battle with Kovu as I will be by your side for all the wars to come."

"I wouldn't have asked you to be my mate if it weren't so, but for now, for just this evening, let's put all our darkness away and meet our pup."

"Our pup that already has a name that you picked out I'm still sure."

"Okay you're wrong, because obviously I had more than one name picked out I just had to see her first. She is a Reimei."

"Reimei?"

Kagome nodded, "I can tell this one is going to be our little princess and Reimei matches."

"This one? Are you implying you're not done baring my children Kagome?"

"You'll get your prized heir one day Sesshoumaru," Kagome huffed, "when I deem you ready."

"Reimei," Sesshoumaru spoke to the little feeding pup, "absorb this first lesson about your mother and keep it a secret. She is the one in charge despite whatever your father yells at her in the bedroom."

"I really hope this poor pup never walks in on that," Kagome noted, "then she really will learn the darkness of this world."

They took a moment to be with each other loving their daughter in quiet, the most Sesshoumaru of ways to show true affection before Kagome finally requested the help of a human to make herself look proper so they could get this ceremony over with. The quicker everyone learned the name Reimei the quicker Kagome could stuff her face in the privacy of her own bedroom before getting some much needed sleep. She'd need her rest if she was to be of any use giving Reimei the love she deserved as well as help InuYasha's family as she'd accepted that blaming herself wouldn't bring Kikyo back nor make things whole again, and she'd come to that conclusion without any help from spiritual advisors.

Once Kagome was dressed and convinced that Reimei was satisfied and ready to sleep in her mother's arm they had made their way to the grand hall where almost everyone, except InuYasha understandably, was waiting for them. Even Inukimi was there, which surprised Kagome for she'd thought the Lady Mother had gone away, but that was okay just as long as she continued to keep her distance.

Kagome stood before everyone with Sesshoumaru by her side in a low quiet voice as to not wake the pup showed everyone the daughter of Sesshoumaru who would be known as Reimei.

Inukimi had been informed by Akuma that Kagome had delivered a healthy pup and she had no choice but to attend despite the desire to continue laying low. It wasn't the ceremony or name of the pup that she was interested in. Hell they didn't even do this when Sesshoumaru was born since most demons feared or hated them for the way she and her mate tore through the east making it theirs.

With just one look at her grandchild and she got the information she sought. If she had a heart it would have dropped at what she saw, and what she saw was that in the middle of Reimei's perfect face was that damn crescent moon mark. Another cursed child of the moon had been born this century.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good-bye my love," InuYasha whispered kissing Kikyo's forehead, "I'm sorry I failed you and couldn't stop you from what you did. You may have never love me, but I never stopped loving you. I'm sure Kiyomi was all that kept you with us for all this time, and I promise you I'll take care of her. I'll never let anything bad to happen to her I swear."

He'd had his bedroom cleaned up of all the blood and usual day to day mess only leaving his wife's lifeless body laying on top the bed where she'd decided to kill herself. This was no proper funeral, but their relationship wasn't exactly proper. He didn't care though… he just wanted to have time alone to say good-bye.

InuYasha wasn't expecting any visitors other than his mate and pups, not that he wanted his pups here seeing the body, and he knew Kagome would be busy with her daughter; it seemed that pup of hers picked a really bad time to be born. Akuma might say a few words to him, but the dragon daiyoukai didn't know Kikyo at all so why should be expected to?

"I hear you will burn the body," came a voice of a visitor InuYasha couldn't have expected.

Now that it was known Inukimi was indeed still alive and still slinking around Dragonsbane she'd decided to pay a little visit to her mate's bastard son.

InuYasha growled, "I cannot have her buried here now can I? Not if I'm going to eventually wind up at The Claw being Aimee's male escort when she's expected to run things if that's what you still have in mind. Her ashes I can take with me and give to Kiyomi to help me spread when the time is right."

"You won't be visiting The Claw for quite a long time," Inukimi remarked dragging a claw across the surface of a wooden dresser seeing that the maids did a good job actually cleaning this nasty place, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon despite what some would wish."

"Why are you even here?" InuYasha growled turning around and facing Inukimi, "I was surprised to hear you even went to the presenting ceremony, so seeing you come to gawk at my wife's dead body is a bit odd to me."

"I don't gawk InuYasha, and despite not knowing this human girl I had a fondness for your mother and therefore you. Let the others gawk at the baby, there will be more babies in the future I am sure. I am here for you right now when you need somebody to be."

InuYasha's eyes went back to his wife's body. No matter how much he stared at it he was still in shock over what had happened. He just couldn't believe it. Every time he walked back into his room he expected her to be there alive asking what he was getting up to. He'd never be asked that question again.

"I suppose you are here just as you were there for me that night my mother was attacked and killed."

Little did InuYasha know he and she conversing that night wasn't part of the plan. She'd used the medio stone to stop time and give Lady Izoyai a fatal injury so she'd die before even knowing what had happened, but she didn't count on the little InuYasha pup discovering his mother so was forced to comfort him and call for her mate.

"Yes I was," Inukimi simply answered.

"I still have the gemstone you gave me that night and since Kiyomi had to see her mother in- in that state I gave it to her."

"I hope it did as intended and kept the nightmares away," Inukimi spoke ready to get down to the dirty business of why she was really here, "I hope you're satisfied with your good-byes, because you won't be staying long."

"I'm not going anywhere," InuYasha growled not knowing what she was getting out, "my pups need me."

"Your pups have Aimee. You know they will be okay with her, but they can't be okay with you until you are feeling a bit better, and what I'm going to offer you will be the solution for all your despair."

"What would that be your Ladyship? I'm not going some damn stupid quest for some magic potion or anything when my daughters need me!"

"You'll go where I tell you to go because I am your Queen, who, by the way, never asks much out of you," Inukimi growled wishing this pup had the same unyielding loyalty as Akuma, "and what I'm offering you is not a journey of self reflection or some silly potion to make the bad feelings go away. I'm offering you the only solution to your problems InuYasha, and that is revenge. I had my own selfish reasons for keeping Naraku alive, but now that I see your pain I was mistaken. I wish for you to go with Akuma and bring the hanyou back here to answer for his crimes."

InuYasha's ears twitched. Now that was a mission he could get behind, and the Lady Mother was correct. Being able to bathe in Naraku's disgusting blood would bring a sense of closure, though he doubted the pain in his heart would ever truly go away.

Inukimi was unsure if this was the best course of action sending both Akuma and InuYasha away leaving her home even more unguarded from Luna, but if Inukimi was forced to tell her mate the truth about everything she didn't want InuYasha here when it was discovered who was responsible for his mother's death. That little dark secret as well as her unwavering insanity was all that kept her from telling Inutashio exactly who Luna was, but drastic action would have to be taken now that Kagome and her child were about to get dragged into this little family feud.

"Once the body is burned and Akuma is ready I will go," InuYasha told the Lady Mother, "Kikyo never would have done this if it wasn't for your little abomination. I will make him suffer."

"He might be my creation, but his decisions were his own. Whatever he did to that girl he did to insult this family. I will never make a the mistake of showing mercy to his kind ever again."

InuYasha nodded thanking Inukimi as the demoness left the room planning to only run a few more errands before scurrying back to the darkness hoping the pieces to her plan would come together soon enough so she could protect this family.

"I didn't go to that bitch's mating ceremony because you told me she wasn't a variable in all of this," Ember growled pacing in the Luna Room having been summoned by her 'spiritual advisor', "an artificial demon you called her who couldn't be blessed by the moon. If you were wrong about this Luna what else could you have been wrong about I wonder?"

Luna just smirked leaning against the wall, "You are always asking questions Ember, and that is why the moon hasn't blessed you with the power you seek. If you are to become as powerful as I you must give it your undying loyalty."

"I'm sure none of us have the undying loyalty you do you Luna, but yet you were still wrong, and I'm sure in a dark twisted bit of irony this Princess Reimei is going to be our savior."

"It could still be Amethyst, and now that I am in the girl's favor I'll soon be finding out. Why do you even care about the status of Lord Sesshoumaru's child?"

"If she is the savior I don't want to be out of favor with her for being as disrespectful as I was to miss these important ceremonies."

Luna closed her eyes and shook her head turning around. It seemed she was surrounded by idiots, because even after all the work she took in to get this bitch to her side it appeared Ember never absorbed her holy words.

"When we find salvation what ceremonies you did and didn't attend will become irrelevant as will titles and territory. Now I know that must be a hard concept for you to grasp when greed is what you thirst for, but everything will be alright in the end. You are a child blessed by the moon and despite your flaws our savior will love you all the same."

Ember was wondering if perhaps she'd been too hasty in accepting this demon's words as gospel before forfeiting the prize Inutashio first offered her.

"You say these things as though they are a guarantee Lady Luna, but how do I know your scriptures can be considered truth when you were wrong!"

"The status regarding Kagome's blood was not something that the moon informed me of, but instead my own misgivings," Luna growled wanting this bitch brought back to heel, "are you going to hold it against me for having such opinions when you consider what was done to your daughter? I have always been weary of the unnatural, and by all definitions of the word that's what Kagome's demonic status is."

"Just because the spells that transformed those women didn't involve a blood sacrifice doesn't make the event unnatural. Magic is magic Luna."

"There you go questioning that of which you don't have the right to question. I'm sure you have some doubts, but you've seen my abilities first hand and you know the level of my power is something you could only dream of ascending to, but you won't even get close if you don't start learning to trust me. I've been serving the moon since before anyone in this castle was born Ember."

"Fine whatever you say your holiness," Ember's words were dripping with sarcasm as she picked a loose thread off of her kimono, "win or lose I've been doing my part and keeping Lady Kaguya satisfied. She'll help us, and assured me her castle is yours to use when you are ready to use it."

"Kaguya of the moon hm?" Luna mused, "yet she is born in darkness, such a shame she cannot find salvation with us. I swear my daughter gave that creature that title just to spite me and my faith."

"Speaking of good ol crazy Inukimi, where is the bitch? Did you have to put her down or something."

Luna was always composed with a smile upon her face unflinching at any insult that came her way, but finally that sentence caused her to growl at the insolent pup.

"My daughter's mental state is not to be used for anyone's jokes Ember. It was a sacrifice she made long ago to assist all of us, and I very much doubt she is 'put down'. She has just been scarce whilst plotting against us all as we speak, and if she wasn't I'd be quite disappointed. I didn't raise her to just withdraw and hide in the shadows when faced with conflict, but no scheme she hatches will be anything I cannot handle. Without her medio stone her powers can't even compare to that of my own."

"What of your schemes Lady Luna? Aren't you afraid that they will all fall apart if Inukimi tells her mate everything about you and what you're doing here?"

Luna simply shrugged, "Doubt it very much. It was obvious during our meeting when I first arrived her family discredits her words believing full well she is completely mad, and exposing the truth would expose some of her own crimes, which her mate wouldn't approve of. If she wants to keep her secrets a secret she'll keep her mouth shut, and if she doesn't then it won't really matter. We're too close to the end now, and what is Lord Inutaisho to a loyal child of the moon such as I?"

"Maybe he'd believe her out of pity when he finds out what you did to Inukimi," Ember huffed, "I wasn't a reborn child of the moon at the time, but I was there for curiosity the day you held her down and forced to that bat demon to have his way with her. I comforted her when it was over. Perhaps that's why she thought we were on friendly terms when she arranged a mating between my daughter and her son."

"You will stop this digging up of the past," Luna growled again clearly as another nerve was hit, "do you think I enjoyed watching that done to my child? It was a disgusting display, and made even more worse by the fact that a non-believer, such as yourself at the time, came to watch it happen. The moon was not pleased with the way it was delivered the blood of Inukimi's last sacrifice, and she had to atone for it. We needed to welcome the new century in with a birth, and from that union Amethyst was born and is probably the one we were promised. End of discussion. I'd prefer there be no more gossip about that horrid day for I plan to bond with Amethyst when she meets her dear old bat youkai Lord father."

"So it seems like you have everything under control then, so why send for me? What could a simple dog demon with questionable loyalty do for you Lady Luna?"

"Prove to me your loyalty isn't questionable," Luna smirked as her face returned to the perfectly composed default now that they were getting down to business, "Sesshoumaru is one of us. He cannot fall to Kovu. Though I believe he can probably win the duel on his own merit we need a guarantee, and for this we need blood."

"This castle and the villages below it are full of humans."

"The gifts I've delivered the moon have never been as simple as kitchen maids and farmers. I only go for the real sacrifices, and a human who was once a demon daughter of an important ruling family would be enough to satisfy."

Ember's voice got low, "You're talking about sacrificing my daughter."

"Not only would her sacrifice enhance our powers over Sesshoumaru's fate, but shouldn't you see it as a mercy kill? Your daughter went from being a proud heiress and intended for a powerful mate to knowing what it likes to feel your mortal body dying all around you. It would be cruel to leave her alive."

"Would you be saying this if my daughter was blessed by the moon?" Ember never was too religious until recently, but still she'd always been quite disappointed her daughter was born in darkness.

"Human is human, so I would suggest the same course of action, but of course all the while praying for her demon soul every day hoping she'd find peace."

"Your crazy bitch daughter took her from me. Kyra was my future, and that was all stripped from me. I took the forgiveness route like you wanted despite how much it pained me, so the least you can do is not worry about Kyra. I might not know how to accept her anymore, and she can no longer secure me a dynasty, but she is my daughter. She came out of me and I named her, and therefore will always have a natural love for her. I will not stand by knowing the child I birthed was cut down by you. Your family has forced her to suffer enough, and for this I shouldn't be surprised since none of you ill bred dogs know what affection is."

Luna got all touchy when Ember made fun of Inukimi's insanity and ceremonial rape, but yet expected her to sit by as her child was murdered? That was crossing the line.

Ember wasn't much different than the tigers her loyal armies battled against in the war. It was a simple wager. When the dogs came out victorious she'd have lands and more status, which still would have been true if not for Lady Luna's interference. This whole religious rebirth thing of hers was simply another wager. She'd seen Luna's powers first hand and knew there was something to the ceremonies and sacrifices, but whether or not there would be a huge revelation leaving the children of the moon this world all to themselves was just another gamble. This was quite a stupid wager really, but since Ember was a child of the moon she probably couldn't lose.

Losing a child, however, despite how hard she'd always been on Kyra, would be like losing a part of her.

"Love is poison my daughter knows that too well," Luna sighed, "but fine if you wish to disappointment me I will spare the human girl and sacrifice another. Just know that when salvation comes there will be no saving her. Consider this a gift for your continued support Ember."

Ember growled as she prepared to quietly make her exit from Dragonsbane, "There is no saving anybody Lady Luna, but there is a huge difference between being unable to stop the inevitable and signing off on your own pup being slaughtered. Of course, what would you care? Blood is only a tool for you after all."

Reimei was barely two days old, but already she could pick up things with ease as well as stare at her parents when they had a conversation as though as she was taking it all in.

"No this is mommy's give it back," Kagome growled at her little pup as Reimei had reached for and taken Kagome's ink pen right out of her mother's hand.

Her and Sesshoumaru had decided to just keep to themselves in their bedroom with their new pup for at least a day. They would be taking in this whole parenting thing and spending some time with each other before Reimei would find herself in the nursery with a nanny while the two of them tended to their growing list of duties.

"I can write to Kovu myself," Sesshoumaru mentioned ripping the pen out of his daughter's hand and giving it back to Kagome, "I'm the one he will be fighting after all."

"Your tone always shows how bored and disinterested you are with everyone and everything," Kagome explained using a thick book as a temporary desk for her letter writing, "so when you extend professional courtesies expected in such a letter the recipient will probably read all your words as fake. It sounds better if I send it. After all I'm apparently the guilty party in this challenge anyway."

"You don't believe your words would ring as false? You don't believe matters should even be settled this way."

"I don't. Had his father just minded his business and left me alone I wouldn't have killed him, but no lock me in a room to be terrorized. It's Kovu's own damn fault that he is dead, but that's still no excuse for bad letter writing. Now let me invite this inbred kitten over, with all the grace a Lady of the West can show, so he can attempt to kill my mate now that our child is born."

Sesshoumaru let his mokomoko wiggle in front of Reimei to give the pup a distraction to prevent her from stealing the pen and paper, "You seem to have quite a positive tone. Do you no longer doubt my skill in battle? You know if I fall we'll not be allowed to use the Tensagia? Permanent death will be the only way to put this dispute behind our clans."

Kagome sighed signing the letter put it to the side to be sealed and delivered later while Sesshoumaru quickly took the book she'd been using as a table away from her. It was one of his possessions since this was still very much his bedroom, but why so damn protective over a book? He was probably afraid she'd get jam or sauce on it.

"Well it's not like I can stop you, and even if you don't get to practice with your father your skills have improved immensely. I'll just have to hope you won't misstep or fall for any dirty tricks."

She was keeping up a brave front, but was terrified of the prospect of him losing. Just the two of them together with their little pup with no conflict was just too perfect, and she didn't wish to see all that taken away from them now. Just didn't even want to think about what life would be without him.

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch as Reimei bit into his fluffy white tail, "I will ask father to name Reimei his heir if I fall in battle. It's not proper, but I don't believe he'll ever father another child. Not with that mate of his losing her mind even more every passing year, and this way I can insure you'll always be taken care of and have a home here."

"Letting an infant female be your heir just to prevent your bastard half-human brother from having any sort of power huh? How forward thinking of you Sesshoumaru, but I really don't want to talk about this."

"We have to," he growled, "so you can be prepared in the worst case scenario, but I suppose it can wait until other matters of the household calm down."

"They'll never calm down with this family. How is your new assistant Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome seemed to be wanting to deflect to lighter topics, which he couldn't blame her for with how dreary things have been getting.

"Rin? She will do fine for a young human secretary. I was going to make her present herself to you as a gift, a lady in waiting if you will, but I might keep her for myself. She isn't always the fastest but puts her head down and tries to do the work. It's also a bit entertaining to see Jaken jealous of a human girl."

"Just don't be too hard on her okay?"

"Work and self motivation is what that girl needs," Sesshoumaru simply said showing perhaps he did know more about dealing with children than he lead on.

Now that Kagome was free of paper and free of ink she put little Reimei in her lap wondering if the pup was hungry. Not hungry, not sleepy, and not in the mood to cry just wanting to keep her eyes peeled open and observe. Perhaps little demon infants were easier than Kagome thought. She'd been informed by the midwife that full demon pups would grow fangs in as little as two weeks, therefore Kagome wouldn't even be required for feeding for long. She just hoped her little Princess didn't start saying her first words and taking her first steps while she was away pushing papers in her office.

"I'm glad you got your father's eyes," Kagome smiled at Reimei.

Sesshoumaru growled. They had gone months without a fight, and now one was brewing.

"Your eyes would have been fine," his tone was pointed, "I don't want to discuss this."

"You know exactly what I mean don't you?" she sighed seeing Reimei was a lot more interested in Sesshoumaru's mokomoko than her at the moment, "if she'd had blue eyes-

"You'd be disappointed, because you believe they aren't your eyes at all since your human eyes were green," he interrupted sharply crossing his arms.

"My human eyes were brown. Thanks for remembering my loving mate."

"I don't remember and I really don't care Kagome. The female I fell in love with and wanted to be my mate has blue eyes, and if any of our pups have blue eyes that would be fine. To me you are a powerful inuyoukai mate with the title Lady of the West. That is who you are now. Just accept it.."

"You had that line rehearsed, which is just an indication we have had and are going to have the same fight over and over again, aren't we? The past is everything Sesshoumaru, because we wouldn't be the creatures we are today without it. I use to be a human maid, and now I'm the demon Lady of the West. I'm proud of that."

Kagome knew having this conversation now of all times was truly a waste of time. Her brown eyes were gone, end of story, so her pups could never have echos of who she once was. Still maybe it wasn't bad to rehash this once in awhile to keep both herself and Sesshoumaru reminded she could always go back to being a human. Inukimi gave her a new potion after all.

"I could find that damned potion you know? Throw it out a window and prevent my mother from making another one, but I won't do that. It's your decision as you've told me many many times, but I'm hoping you respect me as mate enough to not use it until I'm dead."

"Because if I use it the demon mate you love will be gone," Kagome frowned still convinced he'd never love her if one drop of her pure 'artificial' demon blood was tainted.

"Don't put words in my mouth Kagome," Sesshoumaru wanted this conversation to end now, "I will summon Jaken to bring us luncheon. In the privacy of our room you can eat as indignantly if you wish."

According to these traditions of the higher class Kagome, as a mated woman, could take her meals in bed when she wasn't required to be seated at the table with guests. This was one of Kagome's favorite privileges, but yet something that had been denied to her many times. If there was one conversation that was more troublesome than the one regarding her blood it was when Sesshoumaru would complain about somehow finding crumbs in their bed despite sheets and blankets being cleaned often.

If she could eat as much food as she wanted in private at the cost of not rehashing old wounds for the moment she'd make that compromise. At least for today.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were not the only mates that felt like they just needed a break from the outside world as they conversed in private. Inukimi was dreading being in the same room with her mate, but she felt like they were due for some alone time after her long absence.

Usually when she was with her mate the Lady Mother enjoyed taunting the demon Lord by calling him weak in jest, but things were different now. Her worst enemy was under the same roof as them, she'd allowed herself to be assaulted in her own home, and worst of all memories of what she did to Izayoi all those years ago was sending the illness of guilt all through her body.

Inutashio stared from his desk to Inukimi on the couch and was quite aware that something was wrong. Her demeanor was just off, and that unnerved him.

"You're still not angry with me for taking your medio stone away are you?" he asked carefully taking a sip of his warm tea, "I had no intention of giving it back to you anyway. I don't mean to be strict as my mate is my equal in this household you helped claim, but sometimes you need someone to reel you in back to reality and keep you grounded. That's how our relationship has always worked, and I'm just sorry it had to be done in that way, but nonetheless it's done. I can't risk you putting my first born in that dark room again."

Inukimi almost looked like the older female version of Sesshoumaru the way her gaze showed her disinterest at his apology. If she had the ability to be a proper female demon for once in her life she'd tell him she understood, but just couldn't. If only she were able to understand and keep her mind focused on what mattered she'd never been put in that situation to begin with.

"Kyra would be birthing Sesshoumaru's children instead of Kagome if not for what I did," Inukimi growled.

"From what Sesshoumaru told me Kagome would have been birthing his children years ago if not for your interference in the first place. Do you honestly not recall meddling in their affairs before the war?"

Inukimi recalled, and was convinced the true reason everyone was against her was because she put Sesshoumaru into the dark room forcing him to wander around alone and in danger for years. She had no excuse or explanation for why she did such a thing. She just knew that wasn't the first time she threatened Sesshoumaru with the medio stone. Why did she do such a thing? What kind of mother was she? Even without a heart these actions couldn't be explained and were unforgivable.

"The girl was still going to deny him," Inukimi answered flatly.

"Doesn't matter my mate it's in the past as was your punishment. It's your son that never forgives and forgets, and that's a trait he gets that from you. I, on the other hand, am ready to get back to business as usual."

"Disgusting isn't it? That no matter how hard I tried to force that pup in the opposite direction he still learned traits from me."

"Despite having a life or death duel coming up our son is finally in a place of peace. I don't see what revisiting our parental mistakes will do for him. Perhaps it was foolish to have a pup when we kept rushing into war as neither of us had time for him in his youth, but without those childhood struggles he wouldn't be the demon he is today."

Inukimi couldn't bring herself to feel guilt for Sesshoumaru's upbringing. She wanted him cold and full of hate and anger, because if he'd been any less he could have been forced to suffer the same way she had. Though perhaps due to her weakness of the mind she'd gone a little over board once or twice in her treatment of him.

"He'll always hate me, but always respect you. I should say it's not fair, but it's my burden I must live with and accept. I only say it's not fair, of course, because you were the one that dragged him into that war with the Dragons you were the one who-

"Silence," Inutashio growled, "as I've said Sesshoumaru is in a place of peace now. We can't revisit that time in his life. He doesn't deserve to be chased by ghosts."

Inukimi sighed, "You can't always escape the past my mate. I tried. I ran like hell. Do you remember when we first met?"

The demon lord chuckled to himself as they could finally explore a happy memory, "Yes I do. I moved through the lands before day break with the Tetsusagia at my side ready to mow down all my enemies, but soon found a whole camp of enemy demons destroyed and a beautiful female inuyoukai bathed in their blood after a fresh kill. You told me you'd be my leashed killer if we could roam the lands as a pack and I was ready to ask you to be my mate right there that day without even knowing your name."

"You knew I wanted your protection though. You knew I was running from something, but yet never asked what

"Is this about that Lady Luna and that moon cult garbage?" Inutashio asked trying to think on why she choose him, "I thought you just grew tired of your parents and wanted to mate someone born in darkness to spite them. I didn't know you had a dislike for the faith as a whole."

Inukimi wanted to tell him everything. Tell him that Lady Luna was her mother, and that if the moon cult was something that had her on edge it was something everyone should be terrified of. However, circumstances were against her. Even if she knew how to make a logical argument explaining what was going on that could be believed by her family Luna would probably make a move against her threatening the lives of those in Dragonsbane while revealing what Inukimi did to InuYasha's mother.

"That faith is evil. I would have fought all your wars on my own just to stay away from those fanatics and what they did."

"Are you sure this Lady Luna is such a threat to you my mate? I'm not a religious demon, but I am aware about different faiths enough to know despite there being bad actions made in the name of a god there is often good actions made as well. She claims to be here to help."

"They murdered my little sister right in front of me so her warm blood would spray on me in the moonlight to enhance my powers," Inukimi spoke low and deeply to help show him she was serious about all matters regarding the moon cult, "no faith that takes that form of action is good. You have no idea what you've invited under our home."

Inukimi was always talking about horrible violent acts she'd gone through or witnessed to make her the strong demon she was today, but often times they were dismissed as Inutashio was in a lot of her stories and knew first hand that they were false. This time, however, he could tell a tale this dark was not something she had any pride in sharing.

"I was unaware you had any siblings."

"I just a little sister who was only a pup, born into this world with only good in her heart yet doomed to meet such a fate. I wanted to become powerful to protect my little sister not to see her sacrificed."

"So with that betrayal there was nothing keeping you there and you came to me for help. Forgive me for thinking you were just attracted to the blood I planned on shedding. Had I known I would have eradicated that cult for you and laid their pelts at your feet."

Inukimi shook her head, "I mated you for protection, but back then we were easily distracted by our taste for blood and it let me forget my past momentarily. No demon in the east or west will ever forget our names, but I would say we were on the path of self destruction together. I'm glad for InuYasha's mother. I'm glad you could love and create what all that you built here. I'm no good nor is the blood shed we caused, but still you found good."

"It's true InuYasha's mother helped me calm down and respect what I had, but I loved you Inukimi. You'll never believe me, but I did."

Inukimi had never thought either of them had feelings for each other. She couldn't love him, because it wasn't physically possible, but he? Why? Other than assisting him in battle and bringing him the human princess that would become InuYasha's mother what could he have ever seen in her?

"Your words are kind my mate, but untrue," his strong mate looked as though she was on the verge of trembling again, "other demons gossip about why you call yourself Lord of this land instead of King. They believe it's because you're too humble to take such a title, but I know the truth. It's because there is no proper female by your side that could be called Queen. A Queen must show unyielding loyalty to her mate and to the people of this land, but all I can show is madness and anger. Lady Mother is the title I wear with no complaints, because pushing Sesshoumaru out between my thighs is all I've accomplished here."

The daiyoukai Lord couldn't bare to listen to this anymore as he'd moved away from his desk and stared down at his mate fiercely as he smacked Inukimi hard across the cheek leaving a few scratch marks on her face. Inukimi's eyes flickered red as she looked like she wanted to tear him from limb to limb. He'd be disappointed if her reaction showed otherwise.

"Out of all ridiculous threats and statements you've made in this room the words that just came out of your mouth is the most offensive. You are the strongest inuyoukai in all the land and you are my one true mate. Lady Izayoi had my heart, that is true. She tamed the beast inside of me forced me to focus on my family and reputation, but you Inukimi have my true heart. Though it has been quiet the conqueror, the savage beast inside of me will always thirst for you."

Inukimi was still unable to reply as his lips were to his. It had been forever since the Lord and Lady of the West kissed, but she still knew how to respond to his inner beast biting down hard on his bottom lip letting him know she was no bitch to be advanced upon.

"If my King truly believes in the power of his Queen then I ask you to be my loyal servant and defend my honor this day."

Inutashio growled as a small fraction of his mind had hoped that her bite meant they might be sharing a bed this evening, something that would both frighten and excite him into arousal, but when he was at Inukimi's mercy nothing ever went his way so it was best to not have any hope of having her any time soon.

"What is it my Queen requires? You know I must honor what I promised Ember and allow Lady Luna to dwell to with Kyra. If it pleases you I will provide Kyra with her own home away from Dragonsbane so she can take the moon wench with her, but for the moment she must stay as she is a comfort to InuYasha's family."

"Forget the moon bitch," Inukimi growled knowing sending her mate after Luna was just not in the cards yet, "InuYasha is what I want to talk to you about. I'm sending him East with Akuma to complete a mission for me, a mission that will please this family. If he succeeds I wish for you to name him as your true son. I don't doubt Sesshoumaru will survive and continue on living many years after we are gone with many sons provided by his mate, but InuYasha deserves your name. His mother was part of this family, and it's not befitting for him to be called a bastard. Just like both of your blades are heaven and earth so will you find symbolism in your sons. Sesshoumaru is the disinterested fool that can't make the right decisions for himself without guidance, much like our feelings for one another, and InuYasha represents the unconditional love we are all entitled to but cannot always give. His ability to truly love comes from his kind poor departed mother."

Inutashio just looked at his mate in awe. Inukimi had come to him today looking defeated, but now she was acting like his true Queen telling him how it was going to be whether her words made sense or not.

"Done. I denied him legitimacy for your honor, but if you wish him to represent us he will. InuYasha shall be named my second heir if he serves my Queen loyally."

Of course Inutashio didn't know what mission his youngest son, who just lost his wife, could possibly be doing for Inukimi, but he wouldn't inquire if she didn't want him to know.

Inukimi's voice through all of this showed confidence, but the voices in her head were just calling her a self serving bitch. Was InuYasha being considered an equal to Sesshoumaru actually a part of this scattered scheme in her head, or was it an attempt to wash away the guilt for what she'd done all those years ago?

"My honor is up for questioning on my next request my mate," Inukimi growled putting her hand to his chest feeling his heartbeat and being quite jealous of it, "you once asked me about Aimee and how she came to be, but I dismissed your questions out of shame."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of my mate. I would be a fool to expect your bed to remain empty."

"The sheets in my bed stay cold because I like them that way. As I've told you I have a hard time escaping my past. Do you know of the bat demon Raduromaru?"

"The bat demon who calls himself Lord of the South East? Despite aligning with the Sunset Isles in the past he refused to offer us aide in the war staying neutral. Is that Aimee's father?"

She let out a snarl, "He didn't refuse as he was never asked, because he is a pitiful creature not worth my time. Bat youkai are also often marked as children of the moon, and Raduromaru has fathered many little moon marked bastards. Thinking that his bloodline was blessed my disgusting family put me in a position to be disgraced. He was able to force himself on me so I could bare his bastard. I am not ashamed that Aimee is my daughter. I am ashamed that I was overpowered by such a coward."

Inukimi still refused to believe her mate had any affection for her, but her mind was changed a little when she saw the daiyoukai's reaction. He was snarling as though her words had sprayed venom upon him.

"I did not fight for and defend these lands for some coward to dare force himself upon my mate. He will be captured, tortured, and destroyed, but not before watching me lay his lands to waste presenting them to you as a gift as I once did with vast parts of the West."

Inukimi finally gave him a smile, "That is what I want my mate. For you to make him pay. I'd do it myself, but I wish to test your loyalty to your queen. Once that monster pays for what he did I will be whole again and you'll see what my devotion gets you."

Her fangs found their way to his lips again as for the first time in a long time her body could feel passion. Passion to her, however, was a numb feeling, but soon things would change. InuYasha and Akuma would bring her the ingredients for her medio stone and her mate would destroy Lady Luna's allies at her command. Her mother would face a slow and painful strategic defeat, and all at the hands of the daughter that was forced to give up her sanity.

For the first time since she was a small girl Inukimi could feel hope. Hope that this plan would work and she would get back what she sacrificed to the moon. Her enemies would be destroyed and her heart would return, and with that her love restored she could finally be a mate to the man before her and protect her son and his family. She could have a life. A real life and a real future.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Probably an annoying chapter I know. Not a lot of action just dialogue, but a lot happened last few chapters and thought a breather was necessary. Sessy and Kag just rehashing the same things might be annoying but I thought a scene of those two new to being mates compared to Inukimi and Inutashio talking honestly after being mates for hundreds of years would be interesting. So yeah that's chapter 20 please stick with me now that some plot and key pieces have been placed on the board for a more exciting story going forward.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Too slow," the demon slayer remarked sweeping Kagome's legs right from under her.

The black haired inuyoukai snarled as she recovered her stance by quickly falling backwards and doing a flip to gain some distance on the other side of the arena. She'd only spent a month away from training when her pregnancy had been at its climax, but already she was in the habit of falling for dirty tricks.

"You won't get me like that again demon slayer!" Kagome smirked quickly brandishing the Magia and throwing a small wind scar Sango's way.

Sango revealed her amazing upper body strength as she used her Hiraikotsu as a shield whilst flinging her body out of the way. She took a deep breath always able to stand up to a demon in battle when she needed to, but on her own she could only last for so long before her muscles were began to ache. It wasn't often she was in battles against demons who were armed with mythical weapons, but she'd challenged Kagome to bring all her skills wanting the demoness to train her body back to where it had been before Reimei was born.

"You can't protect yourself forever," Kagome chuckled leaping into the air with intentions of coming down on top of Sango for a lethal strike.

It was true that this arena was intended for Sesshoumaru's use since his training was to be non-stop until Kovu arrived, but Kagome needed this adrenaline. She'd been too excited to get back into fighting shape and found that this was a great distraction from worrying herself about Sesshoumaru's fate. She was sure her mate was secretly worried enough for the both of them so she had to keep her head high and act as though life had returned to normal.

"I promise you we'll have our bout next," Inutashio announced standing next to his oldest son whom kept his eyes on Kagome ever since her battle began.

"Am I worthy enough for you father?" Sesshoumaru simply asked, "I was never able to defeat that damned reptile. If I am no longer capable of slaying a dragon how will I stand up to you?"

"In my eyes you have already improved past my expectations," the demon Lord congratulated, "prior to losing your arm you would have continued to believe you were untouchable and find all this training beneath you. Now you know your limits and believe me that is a strength most don't have. It allows you to take a moment and be more strategic with your moves making all of them count. The little tiger cub won't stand a chance. You will defeat him, do your father proud, and then peace will finally be restored to this home."

Inutashio was ready for this to all be over with so he could leave knowing his family was safe before driving his claws into the heart of that damn bat. He and Inukimi were not always the most proper of mates, but now that he knew what this Radoromaru had done to his mate and how long the insult had gone unpunished his rage against that clan would be unyielding. The only thing that was stopping him from rushing back East was the fact that InuYasha and Akuma were already in those lands, and if something horrible were to befall Sesshoumaru the estate would have no Lord to protect the females and pups.

Even Amethyst had gone off for a little bit to do some of her own training, at least that was what Inutashio had been informed, but knew she wouldn't be gone for too long as she hated leaving InuYasha's pups to their own devices.

Sesshoumaru absorbed his father's words, but kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time watching as she somehow missed Sango a few times. He knew the demon slayer would wear out eventually and Kagome would win, but it shouldn't take this long to defeat a human. His mate's skills had definitely become a bit rusty.

"This battle will now have a time limit," Sesshoumaru announced, "you have ten more seconds Kagome."

Ten more seconds before Kagome lost to a human, and the demoness just couldn't allow that. Still she hadn't counted on Sango being as fast as she was. She'd severely underestimated the demon slayer, and made her realize that battling to this degree wasn't reserved just for demons.

"You're done Sango," Kagome growled ready steal the same dirty tactic used on her attempting to kick Sango's legs out from under her.

"Nice try!" Sango panted grasping her Hiraikotsu tightly before diving the tip of the weapon right into Kagome's leg.

"The demon slayer is victorious," Sesshoumaru announced putting his remaining fist under his chin watching as Kagome fell to the ground clutching her leg, which would probably be badly bruised in a few moments.

"I'm sorry my Lady Kagome," Sango frowned throwing away her weapon before falling on her knees to help her.

"I'm fine," Kagome growled feeling a bit sore, "your weapon is strong, but not strong enough to shatter my leg if that's what you fear."

"Perhaps my mate should take to the life of sewing in her free time since her body no longer has the skill for battle," Sesshoumaru attempted to taunt her to test something.

"Perhaps my mate should keep his opinions to himself!" Kagome snapped forcing herself to her feet, "next time we'll battle without weapons and I will win."

"Claws are your natural weapon so it'd be quite unfair if I cannot arm myself for my own protection my Lady," Sango said bowing trying to remember the courtesies of demon court.

"Of course it would be unfair demon slayer," Sesshoumaru growled, "don't mind Kagome. Despite years of practice she still can't accept defeat graciously never blaming herself for her own failures. Kagome do you still believe your demonic blood and past victories entitles you to always being victorious? Because it doesn't, and this constant behavior of yours is unbecoming of you."

Kagome growled. What the hell did they want from her? Before becoming demon she couldn't think of a single competition she'd ever involved in, so good sportsmanship was not something that could come to her naturally. All she knew was it didn't feel good to lose.

"Really Sesshoumaru?" she went over to him and stared him down, "you of all demons are labeling others entitled? I'd say hypocrisy is quite unbecoming of you!"

"I'm not the role model for our daughter, that would be you, and besides haven't you heard father's praise of me? I have changed and will most likely make less mistakes than you in battle when it counts."

"I never lose when it counts may I remind you, but it's nice that you think you're stronger because your daddy told you so."

"My beautiful daughter in name," Inutashio chuckled, "are you jealous of the praise I give my son? If I recall you didn't fair too well against Akuma either and with this recent loss of yours to a human I'm afraid I cannot give you any, but don't worry you'll have a long life ahead of you to continue impressing me as you have in the past."

They were acting as though Kagome's best years in battle prowess was long behind her, and it was time to retire happy with the few victories she'd achieved. That didn't sit well with the demoness.

"I'm not the one that will be fighting for my life my Lord, so let us hope my mate is indeed stronger than me. Once he wins and we have a bit of normalcy I intend to change the scale of power and will be entitled to not only your praise, but my stubborn mate's as well."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Is my mate upset I don't compliment her enough?"

"Your mate is upset to be constantly underestimated by a group of foolish demon men, but I will apologize to you Sango. Now that my blood has calmed down I must say you are a shining example to how strong a human woman can be. I am glad you are staying with us and being a good role model for the girls. I hope when Reimei gets older she can train with you as well."

That brought a smile to Sango's face, "Don't listen to them my Lady. You know that training is everything and once your body has returned to form your mate can no longer pick on you. I am honored by you and hope to stay in your service as long as possible."

Sango had thought that there was a time limit to her duty here, but since Ember had come and gone from Dragonsbane a few times without exchanging any words it seemed the demon slayer was mistaken. She was expected to be loyal to Sunset Isles and ready to beg Ember to be dismissed so she could remain by Kyra's side, but it seemed the demoness no longer even thought about her. At least the noble demons here respected her.

Kagome's ears lowered as she was quickly irritated by the sound of metal rubbing against stone. It was times like this she really despised her demon abilities.

"Lord Sesshoumaru here is your sword," Rin said happily dragging the Tokijin behind her.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru snarled seeing his mate's discomfort, "if you cannot hold a sword properly then don't bother touching it."

"You asked for it though my Lord."

"Yes, but that was before I knew you'd pollute our ears with such a disturbing sound!"

"Leave my granddaughter alone," Inutashio said ready to enter the arena to assess his son's skills, "you never heeded my words when you were a boy always dragging my swords about the castle, so why should she?"

"Because she is in my charge and will do as I say," Sesshoumaru growled at Rin ripping the sword out of her little hands, "especially when both her father and his mate away. Someone around here must take responsibility."

"Don't listen to him Rin," Kagome smiled at the child, "Lord Sesshoumaru tells me you have been doing a great job. I just hope you don't let his harsh words get to you. He thinks his status in this life entitles him to not having any manners."

"Says the sore loser," Sesshoumaru smirked holding the sword in his hand while using his tail to pull his mate into him, "I cannot promise you I will win against my father, but I can promise you Rin is just fine. Anyway, once training is done and you've checked in on Reimei I was hoping to have you this evening."

Kagome rolled her eyes pushing his mokomoko away, "We shall see my Lord. I have a long evening ahead of me making sure the estate is ready for Kovu's visit."

His words meant exactly as they sounded. Sesshoumaru had made no secret that he wanted her in his bed willing to mate again before he was to risk his life in battle, but Kagome couldn't help but to be a bit hesitant. Reimei being conceived quite quickly was proof that Sesshoumaru did have power over her body baring children, and that was not something Kagome was comfortable with. She honestly couldn't trust him to not play God in that situation, and pregnancy was not something she was ready to rush back into. There was still a chance her mate could die in battle, and if so she wasn't going to bare his fatherless child no matter how much he wanted a male heir.

"I said we shall see," she growled at him when his tail kept trying to find her, "hurry up and lose already so we can get on with our day."

He growled in return letting his tail return to place not understanding why she was keeping such distance. His life might be on a time limit, so it seemed unlike his 'loving' mate to be so adverse to affection.

"You will be ready to wash my father's blood off of my sword when the battle is finished," Sesshoumaru sternly let Rin know, "and then you will be free to enjoy your day. Clearly I have nothing planned for the rest of my evening."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin answered back quickly ready to stand on the sidelines for when her Lord needed something, "good luck."

The girl never thought she'd actually enjoy serving Lord Sesshoumaru, but she found comfort in being in the presence of such a strong demon. Especially when her own parental figures were gone, and unlike her father and Aimee who always seemed to just want to pity her Lord Sesshoumaru wanted her to better herself. It was a great feeling to impress him while at the same time learning to be 'useful'. She was getting more of an education from being in his service than she ever did listening to her teachers drone on.

"I never thought I'd see the day someone of InuYasha's blood wishing you luck," Inutashio smirked as their battle begun.

There wasn't much from the meeting with her father, Radormaru, to report to anyone about. He was indeed powerful with many other demons in his charge, but still hard to consider him a father or take any pride in his accomplishments when Amethyst only just now found out about him. Still she was thankful for the journey and of the knowledge Lady Luna had shared with her.

It was already hard to forgive any of Inukimi's actions thus far, but lying to her about her heritage for her whole life was the last straw. She'd never be able to accept Inukimi as her mother after all the lies, so Aimee was thankful for her newfound friendship with Lady Luna.

"It's never too late to turn back my Lady," Luna had told the purple haired hanyou as they made their way back westward, "Lord Radormaru did invite you to join his court."

"Join the rest of his bastard children?" Aimee asked with a frown, "I'll make an effort to let my family into my life, but my duties are in Dragonsbane. InuYasha was sent away to do who knows what, so those pups need somebody. Just a few days away is a few too many."

"Do you love those pups?" The moon demoness asked, "well… pup and the human girl?"

"Rin and Kiyomi," Aimee made sure to correct, "I didn't choose to have InuYasha in my life nor did he choose me, but mates mate for life and his children will be my own."

"When will you have your own children if I may ask?"

"Perhaps never. I don't feel the need. When I inherit my lands I can simply will them to the girls upon my passing. Doesn't matter who their mothers are none of my children will have the advantages of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's, so might as well work with what I got and keep the numbers low."

That was a disappointment to Lady Luna. She wouldn't have to go through such theatrics to get her plan to come together if she had more loyal disciples of the moon to bring to her side, but none of the moon's children were breeding as often as they should. She'd bring a few more pups into the world herself it weren't for the disappointment she received when her youngest daughter had been born in darkness; hence why she had to beckon Radormaru to put his seed in Inukimi all those years ago.

"Do you believe your mother will still pass on her half of the West to you despite your current feelings for her?"

"She will, and if she does not I will take them myself. I feel as though I am owed at least that much after all the lies and abuse I've suffered at her hands."

"You are quite ambitious my Lady. If only I'd been able to come to you sooner and was able to gift the power your crescent moon marking entitles you to."

Aimee, much like the rest of her family, had no interest in religion finding action did a lot more for them than prayer ever would, but Luna had introduced her to truths no one else had, so the least she could do was humor the woman that came all the way out east with her.

"Perhaps it isn't too late for me Lady Luna," Aimee sighed not knowing she was playing right into this woman's hands, "tell me about your beliefs. I would think since I was born with this holy birth mark upon my head I am entitled to the information, or am I not?"

"You most certainly are," Luna's smile would appear wicked to most, "You'll have to forgive me though if it sounds like a demon crone is just speaking nonsense to you. Most of our holy scriptures and artifacts were destroyed long ago when I was only a pup, but it's not too difficult to grasp."

"It's okay. We still have more than day of journey back to Dragonsbane."

"Very well. The simple tale is once before there were any kingdoms or any of the civilized tribes in the world only humans lived and cared for the land, which was provided by a great wolf deity who protected them and provided for them in exchange for the sacrifices they made for the moon. The moon was the power source of this great deity, and made its fur shine brighter than any light source, but sadly the deity had a great enemy."

"As all proud canines do I assume," Aimee knew right away this faith wouldn't be for her older brother for he'd never accept a time where humans were left to their own devices with no ruling demons.

"I don't remember exactly word for word the scripture's description of this creature, but it was said it resembled a boar with eyes that always bled and breath that conjured the fires of hell. It was at war with the great wolf deity, but thanks to the power of the moon the dark beast could never be successful. Peace, however, could not remain eternal as human hearts began to desire lust and material possessions. Caring more about their lands and coins humans ceased worshipping the God that had given them so much and the powerful wolf was unable to protect itself against the boar. Despite becoming unloved by the humans the wolf wouldn't lose its love for the land it protected and refused to see it fall into darkness, so it sacrificed itself to destroy its enemy leaving the land safe, but yet without the fortune it was once provided. It is said storms and earthquakes only came into existence after our God fell."

"I highly doubt that, but it makes sense we live in a godless world. Recent events is evidence of that. So are us youkai nothing more than natural disasters then?"

"We're not disasters, just creatures born of the sacrifice. Youkai were the pieces of the great evil boar scattered about who quickly bred and filled the world claiming it for their own with hearts full of greed and vanity. We call these demons the ones born in darkness, but luckily for us all pieces of the mighty loving wolf deity also gave birth to youkai life. These beings were marked by the moon and empowered as they were the last hope to bring goodness into this world. Mostly the crescent moon mark blesses wolves, dogs, and bats but despite race their purpose is all the same, which is to purge this world of darkness and pave the way for our god to return so we can all live in peace once more with a world of our own."

In response Aimee simply shrugged, "It's a great tale Lady Luna I give you that, but I refuse to believe demons such as Inutashio and my half demon mate are bad simply because they don't have a moon mark on their forehead."

"That has nothing to do with the creatures we descend from! That's just life and the morals living creatures create for themselves. Not everything is black and white, but the point is we were blessed with the power of the moon to help in the holy mission. I'm not promising we'll save this world in our lifetimes, but all of us are a pieces to a divine puzzle."

Luna knew her religion was not something that could be explained all in one setting. Aimee wasn't ready to hear about how they would achieve salvation or that she was possibly the chosen one as it would probably scare her off, and if that happened Luna wouldn't be able to convince her of what needed to come next.

"Yeah yeah pieces of the puzzle, but tell me what powers does the moon bestow upon you?" Aimee was ready to get into the real meat of it all.

The wicked smile had returned to Luna, "Well here we are in a large open field with no enemy demons lurking to disturb us. How about I show you."

The few loyal followers Luna had were all converted the moment they saw a display of her power. She planned for Aimee to be no different. The girl would be hers in a matter of hours.

"Alright," Aimee had a smile of her own ready for some action to get her mind off certain hardships that plagued her, "let's see what you can do."

Luna shook her head, "I am just a religious woman wanting to enlighten others as my fighting days are far behind me. I'd like to show you what the moon can do for you if you believe in it and your natural gifts. Tell me Aimee, despite being that of a mix race you are still a full youkai, so can you power yourself into a true form without much effort just as your brother can?"

"I have never tried to be honest. Inukimi said I probably can't achieve it and I should put my mind elsewhere."

"Your mother doesn't have much hope for her children, and that saddens me. As you know it takes a lot of power and emotion to transform, and after that a lot of training to focus and have control over it. With the power of the moon we are going to skip all of that and get to the good parts. Are you ready to trust me and be all you can be?"

Aimee didn't know about this. It was a lot of work just as she said to achieve that level of power, and she didn't believe there was anyway to just 'skip all of that' to obtain it, but really what did she have to lose?

"Fine. Do what you need to do to make a believer out of me."

"That's all I wanted to hear Aimee," Luna walked over to her and held the girl's hands looking as though she was about to pray, "despite the sun trying to overshadow you I feel your power and love mystic moon above. I know I have no right to ask anything of you for I am just your humble servant, but I have serviced you most of my life and will continue to do so, so please heed my call. Lady Amethyst has not paid for the right to share in your power yet, so I ask you not to be insulted by what I must do in order to bring this child of the moon to her true calling. I have no choice but to stand in for you, as a false idol, and share my majestic power you've bestowed upon me on to this girl."

Luna removed her hands from Aimee before taking one of her claws to pierce her own skin on the palm of her hand. Once she shed her own blood she used her claw as a pencil, bringing it up to Aimee's forehead she traced the crescent moon birthmark in blood. Before Aimee could complain about how unhygienic this practice was she could feel her birthmark seer hot into her forehead for only a few minutes before the pain was numbed by the intense power surge she could feel within her.

Lady Luna backed away watching Aimee glow with power as a deep royal blue aura surrounded her and her eyes turned a deep purple color, "You can feel it can't you? That is the power of the moon, but now it's time to exercise the power before it wears out. Let go of all your fears and doubt Lady Amethyst and just transform. You don't even need to think about it. Just want it and it will be yours."

Aimee didn't even know how to begin the transformation process, but Luna hadn't lied to her yet so she just did as advised and stopped thinking about it. Instead she thought about what she wanted, and that was to be able to run on four legs for as long as she wanted to with no one to stop her.

The power surged within her again as Aimee's purple eyes widened on her face and nose became pointed while her fangs became sharper. The transformation process had begun and nothing would stop it now as flesh became fur and words became fierce growls. Luna marveled in her creation as Aimee stood before her on four legs as a large light purple dog only a bit smaller than Inukimi's form. Due to her species, however, Aimee had an impressive set of fur lines wings on her back and impressive coned ears much like a bat.

"And that child of the moon is the result of my faith," Luna smiled, "I don't plan on displaying much of my own strength, but I think a run is in order. We'll return to Dragonsbane in no time."

Aimee howled while Luna transformed into her own four legged form. Once both dogs were ready they took off running and soaking in the sun light flying past the lands of the west in no time much like how Sesshoumaru and Inutashio normally patrolled their lands. This power was exhilarating to Aimee to say the least. With her power as it normally was she guessed that she would only ever be just a bit stronger than InuYasha and Kagome, but inferior to all the other demons that could change form. What she'd be able to do in this form, however, would change everything as her speed, hearing, and ability to glide would be unmatched.

The moon was almost full with its light practically glowing upon when them when they got close to Dragonsbane just before the transformation wore off and Aimee found herself falling right into a large puddle just on the outskirts of the estates territory.

"I wasn't ready for that!" Aimee growled pulling herself up disgusted with the amount of mud and water ruining her kimono.

Luna stopped to void her own true form before chuckling, "Sorry child, but as I told you the power you just used was on loan from me and had its limitations. Next time, however, you will have to achieve those heights on your own as I don't believe the moon will permit me to share with you again."

The feeling of having all that amazing power stored within her and then losing it felt like a horrible hangover. Aimee held her hand to her head trying to recover from the headache as her eyes went back to normal.

"So what do I need to do to earn that power Lady Luna," she growled in discomfort, "pray a lot and read scriptures? I need it. No one can deny me my own lands and no one will be able to hurt InuYasha or his kin if I could have the ability to do that at will."

"If there were scriptures all they would do is tell you the 'why' with the legend of our God and the power of the moon. What you need is the 'how' and we'll take that journey one step at a time. Prayer is how you communicate with the moon to ask for its power, but nothing is free my Lady. Payment must be made, but before you can barter with the divine we must have a ceremony so you can declare your unwavering loyalty to the moon."

"What kind of payment does a glowing orb in the sky want? Cheese? Kiyomi would like that, because she is convinced that's what the moon is made of."

"I'm opening the door to you for great opportunity and still you insult me. No you will discover what payment is during the ceremony, and we'll hold off on that until the time of Sesshoumaru's battle with Kovu. He must not be allowed to lose so we'll beg the moon to give him strength while at the same time blessing you. Sound like a plan my Lady?"

Aimee gave her a fanged smile, "It does indeed. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see Rin and Kiyomi and let them know nothing will ever hurt this family again."

Aimee, however, would have to wait a bit longer as the moment she'd returned to Dragonsbane Kyra had informed her she needed to get dressed into something not covered in mud and join the family for dinner. Kovu had arrived today and would be dining with the family tonight as his battle to the death with Sesshoumaru would be scheduled the next day. Great, so she'd have to wait even longer before being reunited with what she considered her children, but still she felt as though she needed to be there for her brother and Kagome.

The kimono she'd changed into was pretty plain, but what did it matter? Obviously the plan was for Kovu to die tomorrow, so if the upstart cub was offended by her appearance it wouldn't matter for long. It seemed like Kagome had the same idea since her light purple plain sleeveless dress was nothing to brag about, but most likely that was the result of Kagome still not hiring a Lady's maid yet.

"Ah my dear Amethyst," she hadn't been expecting Inukimi to be here drinking wine with the family as though she wasn't one of the worst mothers in the known world, "where have you been?"

Aimee forgot her manners as she sat down across from her mother with a snarl, "I was unaware you were entitled to any information regarding my whereabouts since you made it clear I wasn't entitled to that of my mate's. If I find out you sent InuYasha away in his grief to run some stupid meaningless errand I will go back to The Claw and torch your lovely estate so I can be heiress of the ashes."

Inukimi didn't reply. Aimee's scent had answered any question the Lady Mother had. Inukimi could smell her mother on her child, so she knew the two had been somewhere sharing quality time. Her stupid brain should have let her know that was most likely going to happen since she sent InuYasha away, but it couldn't be helped now. Everyone's focus needed to be Sesshoumaru. The dreadful issue that was Lady Luna needed to be put off for just a little bit longer.

"Ladies please," their daiyoukai Lord growled at them, "this is what I was telling you about Kovu. Exchanges like that is why our family only gets together at dinner to treat with guests."

The young tiger demon chuckled, "I'm glad my presence can bring your family together then my Lord. Trust me it's quite alright. My sisters, daughters, and breeders can't go one meal together without someone's hair getting ripped out. I believe the problem with women is that unlike most of us males where we confront our issues head on they bottle their emotions up all day and explode on each other later. I congratulate you on the birth of your daughter Lord Sesshoumaru, but let me warn you, that if you survive me tomorrow it's unlikely you will survive her. Daughters are dangerous."

Such a juvenile attempt at humor, but still Sesshoumaru would entertain his guest and adversary.

"She is the daughter of my mate, who is dangerous, so I don't doubt you."

Perhaps he should have thought about his words more carefully before saying that. After the situation they were on was the result of Kagome being accused of killing the tiger daiyoukai Kain. The accusation wasn't false, but their family wasn't at liberty to admit it publically.

"And I don't doubt you," Kovu rose a glass of wine to the demon Prince before taking a drink, "it's odd isn't it? This is a final dinner for one of us, but with this good company it doesn't feel like it."

Kagome also thought Sesshoumaru's earlier reply was quite stupid due to the circumstance, and that was why he would never be fit to be a diplomat for their family.

"Never too late to call it off," she smiled at him joining him in taking a drink, "the birth of my daughter has taught me just how precious this life is. Why shed blood over rumors and your brother's doubt of your claim to succession?"

Kovu shook his head, "Due to my family's unique breeding habits, which I'm sure you all gossip about, civil wars among the ambush are a blood tragedy. Though I cannot prove that the rumors about you are true Lady Kagome it is easier to decide succession by taking on your family in one on one combat than forcing an issue that results in my brothers and sisters destroying each other."

"Affairs need to be put in order before anyone forfeits their life," Sesshoumaru didn't know how to feel about Kagome being so forward with this guest, "in the event I am the victor we have your family's word the issue will be dropped and your brother won't be at our doorstep asking for war?"

"In the event you are the victor my brother will be too thrilled with his new status to care about the affairs of the West. He never supported father participating in wars with foreign lands. Your mate and little daughter will be perfectly safe no matter what, for if I win I'll show thanks for my life by spending my days fucking and breeding in bliss."

Kovu had never done anything aggressive towards them other than issue his challenge, but his words made Kagome relive what his father attempted to do to her leaving her quite unsettled. There were too many females here she cared about present company excluded to cosign them to the fate Kain intended towards her. She recalled what Sesshoumaru told him about the white tigers, and how females were nothing to them but breeding fodder so the future generations could enjoy their incestous lifestyle.

"Could we get that in writing my Lord?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"The part about your family being left in peace, or my promise to fuck for the rest of my days? I'd sign a treaty to that, however my Lady please keep in mind that paper means nothing to demon Lords. You'd just have to accept my complete honesty towards you as a form of trust."

"I apologize if I insulted you," Kagome sighed, "just during the war I learned trust is a hard thing to come by."

"For me the hardest thing to come by during the war was a bit of civility as a man in your court took it upon himself to absorb the bodies of my brothers and cousins as well as use necromancy to take advantage of their lifeless bodies, but I am a forgiving cub. My Lady I cannot blame you for having worries and anxieties, your mate's life is on the line after all, but you have my word that after tomorrow in one way or another you will never see me again for I believe you and I being in the presence of one another does nothing more than bring up bad memories of a dark time."

It was true. Not only was his presence forcing her to relive Kain's brutality towards her, but she also had to remember that she was temporarily, by her own free will, betrothed to a hanyou that used blood shed to his advantage. All she could hope was that this cub was telling the truth and the days of maniacal figures manipulating her and her family in order to profit off of bloodshed were over.

"Father in the event I am the one to die tomorrow I would like you to name Reimei as your heiress to Dragonsbane and all your territories in the East," Sesshoumaru wanted to cease anymore conversation between his adversary and mate, "I apologize to Kovu for discussing our personal family politics when we are to be entertaining, but I haven't had a chance to get a word in with you since my decision was made. Tradition dictates it should be a male in charge of our vast lands, but I believe my daughter under her mother's guidance would be a proper fit."

Inutashio recalled what he promised Inukimi regarding InuYasha's status, "If you wish for the girl to be an heiress than she shall be an heiress, but there is no need to discuss succession this evening. I don't plan on dying anytime soon my son, so Dragonsbane will remain in capable hands."

Perhaps Inutashio should have told Sesshoumaru the truth, which was if InuYasha returned from his mysterious mission the hanyou would be named as his heir meaning in the event Sesshoumaru died InuYasha would be first in line to inherit Dragonsbane. With that knowledge Sesshoumaru would be sure to win probably not wanting to imagine a world where InuYasha ruled over the household. Then again the demon Lord was forced to feel a small bit of dread. He had no idea what his youngest was getting himself into, and if Sesshoumaru was unsuccessful he could be left with no sons to inherit anything.

"Family politics," Kovu chuckled, "your family minus InuYasha is all at this table while my immediate family ranges in the hundreds. I doubt succession is too difficult to understand."

Inutashio and Kovu then went into a discussion about how the tiger's clan was faring during their civil war cease fire giving Kagome time to breathe as she held Sesshoumaru's hand tightly under the table.

"I won't lose Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "it's not fair to anyone here including Kovu to be forced to discuss our mortality. Still you kept strong and continue to make your mate proud."

"Stop complimenting me so damn much," Kagome growled her tone telling him she was not in the mood for any of this.

"Fine then I will no longer engage you with compliments," Sesshoumaru snapped back.

Tonight was not the night for a fight. He could die tomorrow, and if he did he would leave this world still not knowing how one was to handle Kagome. If he spoke to her with as few words as possible as he was always tempted to do he'd get scalded for being 'disinterested', but if he spoke with her plainly in an attempt to let her know his feelings for her he'd still be scalded. Could he really die without having the final word in this constant verbal game of chess with her?

"Kovu is right," Kagome sighed, "I don't know if he is the same as his father, but his presence here is just bringing back bad memories. His father, Naraku, and the fear of losing you. It's like a bad case of deja vu, and last time we were in a setting like this it was right before you got injured."

Sesshoumaru's grasp on her hand only tightened, "Last time we were in a setting like this and father was having a boring conversation with a tiger was when I realized I was a damn fool for letting you deny me all those years ago. I will not die Kagome. Our story isn't over yet. Be strong, and if not for me for our child."

"You're getting good at always knowing just what to say aren't you? I barely remember the old Sesshoumaru who only spoke a few words, and usually those words were used as a weapon to remind me I belonged to you."

Sesshoumaru growled, "You haven't joined me in bed as a proper mate since long before our pup was born and it honestly makes me quite frustrated, so when I win you will be seeing the 'old Sesshoumaru' in our bed probably more often than you'd like."

"I'd take that Sesshoumaru gladly or any Sesshoumaru for that matter as long as he is alive," Kagome remembered something, "do you still have that good luck charm I gave you? Maybe you can burn it for your magical moon god or whatever that Lady Luna woman preaches about for extra luck. That thing was worthless. It didn't protect your arm."

"I didn't lose my life now did I, but I agree that it is worthless. I don't believe in luck Kagome, but yes I still have it. Not because of any powers you think it has, but because it's a piece of you."

Aimee was sitting close enough to hear the whole conversation between the two. If this dinner had taken place mere days ago she'd join them in their worry, but now that she saw the power of the moon and believed Lady Luna's word she had no doubt her brother would put an end to that tiger no problem.

The Luna Room was always quite hot during the day, because someone thought a glass ceiling absorbing all the heat of the sun was a great idea. Luna despised the sun for how dare anything shine brighter than the beautiful moon. Why did her foolish grand son decide to duel in the morning versus a battle in the moonlight where his strength could possibly be increased? Oh well. It did not matter as long as Amethyst's ceremony went well and the moon accepted their offering. Many things would get accomplished today, however, other than just saving Sesshoumaru. Amethyst would finally become a child of the moon and depending on how well she did during the ceremony her actions would be an indication of whether or not she was the savior.

Luna needed her to be the one. She still refused to believe Reimei, a child born of an artificial demon that was an insult to her beliefs, could possibly be the messiah they were waiting for. Also if Amethyst indeed was the one then Luna could take comfort in knowing the pains she put Inukimi through when she allowed Radormaru to force himself on her was all worth it as it was all apart of the divine plan.

"We don't feel guilt," Luna reminded herself with a growl trying to block that day from her memory, "we don't feel love. Those feelings must wait until salvation is achieved, and once my family is saved forgiveness will come easy."

The room smelled of sage as Luna had been burning incense. Not only would it cleanse the room for their ceremony, but the scent would cover up anything that could cause suspicion if Inukimi was lurking around and decided to interfere. Luckily almost everyone in Dragonsbane was gathered in the courtyard where the battle would be taking place, so Luna wasn't worried.

When Aimee walked in wearing an all white yukata as she was advised to do so she witnessed Lady Luna removing some kind of ceremonial dagger from an ornate box. The hilt of the dagger was all silver adorned with dark sapphires.

"You're not going to cut me with that are you?" Aimee growled ready to get this over with so she could have another taste of that power as well as insure her brother remained alive and well.

"No my dear child," Luna chuckled placing the blade down before lighting candles that circled them throughout the room, "no harm will come to you, but there will be blood."

"Hence the white silk," Aimee sighed looking at her sleeve, "shame to ruin such fine silk."

"Your brother is in danger of losing his life Lady Amethyst, so silk is the least of our worries, but you are correct the white stained with blood is to remind us of the sacrifices we make to the moon. Is everyone in the courtyard?"

"Yes. Everyone except the pups and their caretakers."

"Excellent. I'm sorry your ceremony will not be as grand as Inukimi's was when she was first blessed by the moon, but this room is quite fitting despite the damn sun casting glare everywhere."

"Whatever gets this done and over with is fine for me."

"Then let us begin."

Once the candles were lit and the smell of sage was almost unbearable Luna picked up the ceremonial blade and held it above her head, "Majestic moon we call upon you this day despite the sun ringing false trying to outshine the love and protection you've blessed us with. This humble servant that spreads your word and majesty calls upon you to accept the offering of a new servant, a child blessed with your sigil by birth. She will now be prepared to serve you eternally."

Similar to how she did yesterday with her claws Luna cut herself with the dagger and used her own blood to trace the moon on Aimee's forehead, "Amethyst is her name and now that she has been adorned with my blood and your love she will present you an offering in the form of a sacrifice. We are unworthy to ask so much of you when you've already given us so many gifts, but this sacrifice will be one that will please you as it will not be an easy one for Amethyst to make. Upon the receiving of the blood that will be spilled this day please bless this child with your strength as well as keep her brother Sesshoumaru safe from harm this day. He does not worship you, but once he feels your love he will be swayed otherwise."

Luna then took a piece of silver hair out of her ceremonial box. It'd been carefully stolen from one of Sesshoumaru's silks and would be necessary to use so the moon knew exactly who it was to protect.

"Exactly what am I sacrificing Lady Luna?" Aimee asked beginning to feel a bit uneasy as she watched the woman burn a single hair in one of the candles.

"Quiet," Luna hissed, "you are a fellow servant now you do not get to interrupt."

Once the hair was burnt Luna took the dagger and placed it in Aimee's hands, "Now that we have made our request you will receive your payment. Lady Amethyst please call for the human girl known as Rin."

Blood. Sacrifice. Rin. Aimee wasn't stupid, and quickly threw the dagger down disgusted at what she almost got herself into.

"There will be none of that you crazy bitch-"

"I said silence," Luna spoke low but still composed as she put a finger to her forehead causing her own crescent moon birthmark to glow.

Aimee's mouth did indeed shut as her own crescent moon marking began to glow. She couldn't feel her own body anymore. Everything was numb and she couldn't move or talk. The feeling was hard to describe, but it was as though she were a prisoner in her own body.

"Moon I apologize for this insult as Lady Amethyst does not wish to make the sacrifice willingly, but our request remains in the same. In exchange for blessing her and keeping Sesshoumaru safe we will sacrifice the human grand child of Lord Inutashio as well as Lady Amethyst's free will as she is but a servant now. Now Amethyst call for the girl."

Aimee nodded as she went into the hallway and called out to one of the caretakers asking that Rin come to her. The whole time she was screaming on the inside wanting to gain control over her own voice to demand this moon bitch be killed as well as use her own body to find Rin and protect her, but she couldn't do anything. The same power she used to run through the moonlight last night was now being used against her; crushing her soul bending her body to its will.

When Rin was told to go to the Luna Room to see Amethyst the girl was confused. She didn't understand why she was being confined to the castle when she could have possibly been a help to Sesshoumaru out in the courtyard, and she also didn't know why her father's mate was here instead of with the others. Still she did as told and went into the smelly room that the moon demon woman had been dwelling in.

"What is it Aimee?" Rin asked her adoptive mother as Luna shut the door behind her.

No! Aimee kept screaming on the inside, but on the outside she still remained silent as she picked up the dagger before holding it above her head plunging it into InuYasha's daughter. She had no control over her actions, but she felt the girl's warm blood stain her white yukata.

Once the deed was done Luna simply smiled before exiting the room. It was time to go to the courtyard with the others to witness the moon make good on its promise and insure Sesshoumaru the victory, but still there was a lingering disappointment. She'd been hoping once she placed blood upon Amethyst's marking during the ceremony the savior would automatically learn of her mission and not need to be controlled to make a worthy sacrifice. Amethyst was not the one that promised.

In the courtyard Kagome was pleased to see that Kovu had only invited one guest to witness the battle, which was his sister. Perhaps Kovu was actually true to his word and there would be no threats from the white tiger clan when this battle was over, but since this could be the last time she saw her mate and father of her child alive no amount of hope could stop the dread building within her.

"It will all be over soon," Sesshoumaru told his mate as he sharpened his Tokijin with a stone, "no matter what happens a burden will soon be off your shoulders."

"You mean the burden of fear or the burden of having you as my mate?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

Sesshoumaru growled at her, "Just remember what I told you. I'm going into this battle for my own selfish reasons and my pride, so if I do fall you are not allowed to feel any guilt over it. You did all you could for me. Despite me not being able to ever defeat Akuma and losing to my father I am a lot stronger than I was before this challenge was issued."

"You will beat your father one day. You're going to live Sesshoumaru."

"If I do not this is good-bye. The Tensagia is not to be used on me Kagome."

"You will live," she told him as she used his shoulders to pull herself up and get some height as she kissed his lips, "I know that because we are awful at good-byes."

He could hear her voice cracking. She better not cry. She could cry for him when he was dead. Not now. He wouldn't let his last memories of his mate being her betraying herself and appearing weak in front of a cur such as Kovu.

"Just remember Kagome," Sesshoumaru put on a smug tone she would hate knowing that would stop any tears, "when I win you're not allowed to deny me in bed anymore. What kind of a mate allows her male to risk his life without a proper show of affection?"

"The kind of mate that went through a lot of pain to birth your child," Kagome growled, "just get out there and win already."

It would be over soon, and Kagome wasn't expected to watch, but she would. During the war she'd never been allowed to be by his side during battle, so this was the closest she could come to showing him she'd always be there for him no matter what.

Not interested in a lengthy good-bye Sesshoumaru stepped onto the tiled arena floor staring down Kovu who'd come to this battle armed only a curved scythe like blade. Tigers weren't known for using weapons, so he doubted he'd have much to fear from that silly piece of steel. Still Sesshoumaru knew he had to be on constant guard as there was no room for error. He didn't like being put in a position where he could potentially leave his mate alone in the world and his child fatherless, but the feeling of facing his own morality gave him a thrill, so he'd come into this showing no negative emotion on his face.

"I wish you luck Lord Sesshoumaru," Kovu spoke in a nervous yet honorable tone.

"I don't believe in luck."

With that the battle began. Kagome stood next to Kyra, who held her hand tightly as their eyes tried to follow the fast pace battle. Kovu's weapon was indeed no threat as Sesshoumaru used a whip made from his own energy to remove it from the cub's hand, but when Kovu charged at him it was clear the tiger could hit hard forcing Sesshoumaru to the ground leaving cracks in the stone floor. Still the taiyoukai held onto his sword knowing if he could just keep hold of his weapon he would always have a chance to tilt things in his favor.

Luna was displeased by the whole display. Something was wrong. The battle should have been over already moments after it began. That girl's blood should have been more than enough for the moon to bless Sesshoumaru and increase his powers, but yet he seemed to be struggling. How could that be? She'd been serving the moon for centuries and never once did it fail to deliver after a blood sacrifice. Did the moon wish not to assist Sesshoumaru? Being a non-believer wasn't enough to ward off its protection. There was only one way a child of the moon could become immune to its power.

"Inukimi," Luna hissed in her daughter's ear shot since she was standing right behind the Lady Mother.

"Don't dishonor my family with your presence," Inukimi growled in a low whisper watching her son use his mokomoko to force Kovu to the other side of the arena to gain some distance, "not at a time like this."

"I held a ceremony," Luna didn't care if anyone could hear them or not, "I burned Sesshoumaru's hair so the moon would bless him, but still he is fighting on his own merit. There is only one way his soul could be so dark it cannot be helped. Did you allow your own soon to cross over into the Dark Room?"

"Mother are you implying I would put my own child in the dark room?" Inukimi asked still not turning around, "Oh. I guess I did. My mate did tell me my son is still mad about that."

Luna almost lost her composure as rage overtook her, "You know a child of the moon crossing over into that dimension is forbidden Inukimi! You've damned him! You've damned his soul. No one can save him now."

Inukimi smiled, "Sounds like I protected him, which is something a good mother should always do Luna."

Inukimi tried to focus on her son's battle right now, but it seemed despite losing her heart and sanity her subconscious knew the difference between right and wrong. All this time she thought constantly threatening her son with the dark room dimension of the medio stone was a side effect of her madness, but perhaps there was a reason for it. No dark moon based blood magic would ever have an effect on him. She didn't wish to see her son in this silly battle, but she knew he would be displeased if he won due to magical interference. Her son would win on his own merit and be stronger for it.

Kovu had delivered another heavy charge upon Sesshoumaru slamming him into the ground again and was above him fangs bared ready to go for the fatal strike. Only thing stopping him was the Tokijin was between them being used push him back, but with only one arm Sesshoumaru would only be able to force him back for so long.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were turning red as the adrenaline was coursing through his veins, but he had to take a breathe and keep control. If they both fell victim to their demonic urges to just claw at each other until one was dead he would most likely lose. Using the power of the Tokijin he used a demonic aura to push to Kovu back as he regained footing paying no attention to the blood he was losing from the wound the tiger had given him on his right side during their struggle.

The taiyoukai roared as he used his mokomoko to wrap around Kovu's throat and pull the cub to him. It seemed allowing the tiger to have some distance before charging forward just wasn't working, so Sesshoumaru needed to end this now. Finally he made the decision to drop the Tokijin as free hand glew green calling forth toxic miasma, which he used to pierce right into Kovu's throat. If there was any chance the tiger would survive his throat would dissolve as he choked on poison.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes listening to the flesh burning and the pained whimpers from the tiger before dropping his lifeless body to the ground and falling on his knees feeling the pain from his wound. Once it was obvious he was the victor there was a cheer from all family members as Kagome ran to his side.

The joy in her heart that all of this was finally over and they could live in peace was too overwhelming to process at the moment, so she just whipped out her Yugia blade and quickly healed Sesshoumaru's wound. While he healed and regained his strength she couldn't help but feel bad for Kovu's sister on the other side of the arena who looked absolutely crushed by the result.

Sesshoumaru's mate whispered something into his ear. Something that he was ready to dismiss as pure stupidity, but then she explained herself it made sense. With a nod the taiyoukai got to his feet and went over to his belongings that lay on the ground next to his father and unsheathed the Tensagia before returning to Kovu's body. Using its powers he saved Kovu from the pull of hell and watched as the tiger's wounds healed and he was back on his feet.

"I lost," Kovu growled in disbelief that he was still here, "you killed me, and now you restore me? Why? If I'd won and that magic was used on you it would have started a war."

"You can thank my mate," Sesshoumaru growled turning around, "she would have honored the result of this battle and left me dead, but can see no reason to leave your sister- many sisters and daughters without a brother and father. Still the result remains the same. You have lost and my mate's innocence was protected."

He doubted Kagome requested he do this over any guilt regarding Kain's death and knew it to be a strategic move. With both brothers that were head of the white tiger clan alive there was a possibility their civil war would continue, and if it did it meant they'd leave the dogs alone for a great while.

"Who are you to deny your mate I suppose," Kovu growled still feeling ashamed that he lost, "I guess I will thank you then Lady Kagome. A demoness of mercy I shall call you. I will still honor my promise. Our kind will no longer be a threat to your family."

"And ours will no longer be a threat to yours," Kagome spoke confidently with a smile, "let us leave each other in peace in Kovu. The war was a dark time and I wish for the memories of that time to finally be buried."

Was that it then? It was finally over and they could all move on with their lives? Kagome believed it, but everything was shattered when they could hear a scream from the castle. Aimee's scream. Something was wrong.

"What is this!" Sesshoumaru growled at Kovu thinking that their battle might have been a distraction for some kind of ambush from his family.

"It has nothing to do with me!" Kovu coughed, "I don't smell anything or any of my family."

No this had nothing to do with the tigers. Inukimi knew that. She quickly turned around with eyes of rage ready to confront her mother, but had discovered that Lady Luna fled before the battle concluded.

"Leave the kitten alone!" Inukimi snapped at her son, "Sesshoumaru go to your sister, and Kagome please go to your daughter. Protect her and yourself. I warned all of you that you invited a monster under our roof and the time to battle them has come."

.

.

.

.

.

AN: While proof reading this chapter I imagine it won't be the most exciting read hearing Luna go on and on with her prayers and beliefs, but this character is the result of binge watching many documentaries on cults, and that's how those cult leaders behave. Talking in circles constantly leaving you in a state of 'whaa' before the manipulation comes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You will get this job," a demoness told herself as she made her way up the staircase through the mountains into Dragonsbane, "you are perfection! Don't worry about what they all say. You can do this."

The special thing about Dragonsbane was the fact that there was only one way in and one way out; unless, of course, you had the luxury of flying. The stairs of Dragonsbane would be used by both noble demons and servants alike. The new visitor, however, didn't look like a servant. Especially since she decided to ascend the staircase wearing jewel encrusted heels. Her dress, as well, was not easy to maneuver as it had several layers of beautiful light blue silk, white frill, and dark blue netting with a few jewels woven in that matched the jewels in her slippers. Still despite her luxurious clothing she considered herself lower than a servant as she didn't get the promised job yet.

Her bright silver eyes lit up when she could smell the presence of another storming down the staircase. It seemed to be a female inuyoukai with dark black hair who was in a hurry.

"Are you Lady Kagome?" the demoness asked, "I am here to-"

"Out of my way foolish reptile!" Lady Luna would have pushed the girl off the railing for her own amusement if not for her escape being on a time limit.

The demoness had hoped that wasn't Lady Kagome. Would a mate to a Prince Lord really be so rude? No it couldn't be her. She'd only heard nice things about Kagome. Well nice things that didn't involve the fashion of this stuffy place.

Her green scaled dragon wings flapped behind her in an intimidating fashion to remind herself being a 'foolish reptile' was nothing to be ashamed of. True she could fly up to the top to avoid the humiliation of another stranger running past her on the stairs, but too much stress from scales rubbing against fabric would probably ruin her dress.

Unless a noble or scheduled visitor came to Dragonsbane, who would be greeted by the family, most were greeted by two wolf demons in Inutashio's charge that were responsible with keeping an eye on who all came and went.

"What do you want dragon?" a wolf growled at her.

Wolves and dogs might not have had the best relationship due to the events leading up to and during the last war, but one thing they would always have in common was a mistrust of dragon youkai. Hatred of those kinds of creatures was what made the West a united kingdom under Inutashio. It was already bad enough they had to deal with Akuma coming and going when he pleased, but now this silly girl was here.

"My name isn't dragon," the demoness scowled, "I am to present my credentials to Lady Kagome."

"What would Sesshoumaru's mate want with a salamander such as yourself? Your kind isn't trusted here."

The girl showed him a letter that had the seal of the Lady of the West, "She asked me to come for a meeting. This letter has her seal and everything."

The wolf glared at the letter, "The handwriting doesn't check out to me, but I suppose the Lady Mother crafted that seal to not be forged easily. It's a bad day for this though girl. Don't you know anything? Our Lord Sesshoumaru is currently in a royal duel and I doubt Lady Kagome would want to be bothered with the likes of you today. Just return when-

The wolves attention was diverted when they heard the scream of InuYasha's mate. They had no choice but to make way to the East side of the estate to see if they could either help a member of the noble family or receive orders from Inutashio incase they were under attack.

The demoness should have left right there and then as she probably wouldn't be getting her meeting today, but now that she was finally in Dragonsbane she couldn't help but be in awe. When she heard of a castle made in the mountains she'd assumed it'd be much like where she grew up, which was a gaudy decorated cave, but this was completely different. It was indeed an estate built around the majestic mountain with many winding hallways and breathtaking views.

Her eyes lit up when she finally got a glimpse of the Lord Inutashio, Lady Inukimi, and their son rushing down the hallway. They ran right past her without even a word, and she couldn't blame them. Something was obviously wrong. She hoped it didn't involve Lady Kagome, because if something horrible were to befall the girl it meant her trip all the way up here was for nothing.

Something had befallen Sesshoumaru's half sister, but yet he still bothered to give the female dragon demon a glimpse on the way to the Luna Room. That girl could have been a potential enemy in their hallway up to some kind of scheme, so he quickly barked at a couple of their wolves to lock down the estate. No one was to enter and no one was to leave until the situation was assessed.

The Luna Room smelled disgusting of sage almost as though it were a western human church of some sorts, but the smell wasn't all that was appalling about the scene before them. Amethyst was screaming in pure despair wearing a yukata completely dyed in blood. It wasn't her own blood, however, as Aimee was holding the lifeless body of Rin in her arms. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru keeping Rin close the last month or so he wouldn't have been able to recognize her. She was so full of holes and blood all that could be identified was her lifeless brown eyes.

This time no one had to beg Sesshoumaru to use the Tensagia as he unsheathed it for the second time today looking for the demons of the underworld to cut down.

"Don't let her look at me Sesshoumaru!" Aimee screamed moving Rin's head so her corpse could face him, "I can't be the first thing she see's! Not after what I did."

While Sesshoumaru's vision remained in the nether world doing what he needed to do Inutashio assessed the bloody mess. Laying next to Aimee was the murder weapon, and using her words as context clues he immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. Inukimi, however, put a claw on her daughter's shoulder ready to defend her if anyone took action against her. This was Lady Luna's work. She had been informed there was a ceremony after all, and it seemed like Rin was the sacrifice.

Once the demons of the nether world where cut down Sesshoumaru put the Tensagia away and pulled Rin into his arms. This way she wouldn't have to wake up to see her attacker. Life didn't return to the girl's eyes until she was back in one piece as her wounds healed and heart could begin beating again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin smiled knowing she was only here because of his magical sword.

Aimee covered her face with her own claws, so glad that somehow the first thing that girl could do after being brutally murdered was acknowledge Sesshoumaru. Of course she wanted Rin returned to them as soon as possible, but had petrified the second she saw Tensagia assuming the girl would return to life screaming and disgusted at what her adopted mother had done.

"Little Rin," Sesshoumaru growled at her, "you are out of my charge for only a day and you get yourself into trouble. This sword will only save you once. From this day on you are responsible for your own life. Now what happened to you?"

Aimee's heart sank at the reply, "That dagger hurt me, but please don't think it was Aimee. It couldn't have been her. She'd never do that me! Honest!"

"Rin," Aimee cried, "I'm so sorry. I only wanted to protect you and your sister, but the route I took had evil magic. Rin I'll never let that happen to you again."

She reached out for the little girl but Sesshoumaru snarled pulling Rin away from her.

"This was Lady Luna's doing," Inukimi snapped at her son, "that's her blood upon Amethyst's forehead. She used it to control her. Luna did this to Rin using Amethyst's body. Rin was to be a blood sacrifice to guarantee you won your battle as well as to make Aimee her slave."

"And if what you say is true," Sesshoumaru was in the habit of not believing anything his mother ever said so was still not dropping his guard around his sister, "than no one is safe around her."

Inukimi shook her head, "My daughter is perfectly fine. Amethyst cannot lose her free will now that the sacrifice has been ruined by the Tensagia. None of that blood magic can have any hold until Rin is in the ground, and with good fortune Luna will be dead long before that."

"Does this look perfectly fine to you!" Aimee growled slapping her mother's claws away, "You knew! You knew that woman was here to hurt us and you did nothing! This would have never happened to Rin if InuYasha were here and you sent him away! You're probably in on this with her."

Inutashio had to speak up for his mate, "Your mother would never-

"Yes she would!" Aimee wasn't going to listen to any of this, "Blood has been all I've seen since coming to this damn place she brought me to. The war, Kikyo, all of it! She takes pleasure in it I know it, because I'm not allowed to have any happiness. She probably would love for Rin and Kiyomi to be killed, because it'd be a great shame if any child were allowed to be cared for with love and security as any child should. Sesshoumaru you know it to be true don't let your father's world cloud your judgement. For years I've lived under her control, her abuse, and her lies. Our dear mother brings us nothing but suffering. She always told me that because of this birthmark there was nothing good in me, but there is nothing good in her!"

Before Sesshoumaru could even get a chance to reply Inukimi snarled, "What is it that you want of me Amethyst? To say you're right and that everyone around me should live in the same misery as I have since the day I was born? Do you want me to die? I'll gladly kill myself right here and now if it ends this cycle of deception and despair, but we don't have that liberty right now do we? Luna might be insane actually believing this false religion of hers, but she is powerful and I'm the only one that can stop her. I'll most likely die if I take her on the way I need to, but in the event I survive you and your brother have your permission to kill me if you so desire if to put an end to your hatred of me and bring you two peace, but for the moment this blame game will solve nothing."

"No one else is dying!" Inutashio was sick and tired of the dysfunction in his immediate family, "this family is its own worst enemy. Not the wolves, not the dragons, and obviously not Kovu or this stupid moon bitch. We need to be strong now, and you all cannot obey the master of this house if you destroy each other."

"Now you care about your family?" Sesshoumaru replied coldly still not letting go of Rin, "You only learned about Amethyst's existence recently, but what of me your heir and first born son? You saw how this woman treated me how she manipulates and destroys everything good. A true master of this house wouldn't allow her to take another breathe."

Inutashio's eyes got dangerous, "Sesshoumaru you may be my heir, but you will never tell me how to deal with my mate. You and your sister can lash out at her when we have insured everyone in this estate is safe. Now then my mate, it is true you warned us, but what is a warning without detail. So you do know of this horrible creature Lady Luna?"

The room was in complete silence as Inukimi shut her eyes truly wounded by all that was said about her. Having no heart feelings such as love and sorrow only felt as a numb annoyance, but in moments like this after such precious and innocent blood had been shed clarity would temporarily return to her forcing her to face all this pain of the situation and her children's words. She held a hand to her chest trying to recover from all this pain knowing she wouldn't have long to speak clearly before the insanity would return making her thoughts hard to process.

"I'm afraid this is truly a family affair," Inukimi lowered her head allowing her white bangs to cover her eyes in the event she actually shed genuine tears for the first time in hundreds of years, "Lady Luna is my mother. Sesshoumaru and Amethyst's grandmother, and unlike me, or whatever you both think of me, she is only here to do us all harm. She will tell you all that she is trying to save our souls to deliver us to a world of everlasting peace promised to those who all have the birthmark that we share, but the demon inside of her lusts for power forcing her to do horrible things through blood magic to become stronger. This 'faith' of hers is something she created in her mind to justify all the things she has done, and I'm afraid it's gone too far."

Aimee was trying very hard to obey Inutashio's words and leave their disgust for their mother for later, "You knew your mother was living under this roof this whole time and didn't say anything. You never even told us we had a living grandmother just like you never told me you knew who my father was, but yet we are to believe you now? So it's all lies then? There is no great wolf deity that we descend from that gains its power from the moon? Is lying something that courses through your family's veins?"

Aimee was disgusted by the way her mother replied to that, by hugging her and forcing her head to her chest.

"Stop fighting me and listen," Inukimi snarled using all her strength to keep Aimee contained, "do you hear my heartbeat?"

Aimee finally stopped as finally noticed something she'd never even given thought to, "You don't have one?"

Inukimi pushed her away, "That's right. Like you did I bought into all this moon rubbish thinking I was entitled to all of its glory and I could use its powers to protect the one I loved. My mother knew my love for my sister would one day force me to wake up and realize how evil all her practices were, so when she proclaimed my loyalty to the moon I was forced to give that love up as well as my mind locking me in a prison of my own insanity. My children I never loved either of you, and that is because I wasn't allowed to, but I did my best to protect you both in whatever subtle ways I could. My lies were another form of protection I guess, but mostly for myself I'm sure. I blame myself for my mother having as much hold over me as she does and forced myself to believe I am the only one who can defeat her. I gave as much warning as I could give in my muddled state, but perhaps I could have been given more."

Sesshoumaru still didn't know if any of this could be believed, "All you did was weaken us mother by keeping this to yourself and sending InuYasha and Akuma away. She was allowed to stay here gathering all the information she needed, and now she knows about my daughter and if she could control my sister that easily what of my daughter and me? We all have the same marking."

"That's why I told Kagome to go to your daughter immediately and you should join her soon, but you've been to the dark room, so you cannot be affected by any of her insidious magic. The religion is fake, but the moon does have power in the unique blood magic she is using and for whatever reason the medio stone's power conflicts with it. That's why she and I use the power of medio cause wielding both forms of that magic as well as our natural youkai strength makes us unstoppable. Without my medio stone I can't match her on her level, so I sent InuYasha to get me something I can use to make another, but there isn't enough time now. I have to take advantage of my mind while it's working to think of something else. I have to act quickly."

Sesshoumaru really despised magic. To him it wasn't a way to increase one's strength just a way to make an enemy hide themselves behind a wall of unpredictability. How could you charge into battle against someone who could always trap you with some kind of odd spell you weren't prepared to counter? He was really rethinking his hatred of the dragon and tiger demons, because despite all their flaws and aggressions towards their family at least they had enough honor to fight like a true demon. Truly the most revolting of creatures to him were Naraku and this supposed grandmother of his that were too cowardly to use only their natural strength.

"I will never allow myself to take what you say at face value and feel alright about it," Sesshoumaru replied ready to get out of this room and send Rin somewhere to be protected and get away from the dried blood that was all over her as well as get to his mate and child, "but we are running out of options. What is it you need?"

Desperate times meant desperate measures. Inukimi thought it was just a waste of time when Akuma compared the creation of a medio stone to that of the Shikon no Tama, because the preparation and magic was completely different, but perhaps there was some promise in his philosophy. An idea came to mind.

"You use a shikon jewel shard when you put on a replacement arm correct?" Inukimi asked, "I need it, and I'm sure we have another one in the treasury somewhere. The Shikon no Tama has so much despair and pain associated with it that it could be a good base for a medio stone."

"We don't have time to gather shards of a jewel that have been scattered about the whole world for hundreds of years."

"Two shards will be fine. What will become of them won't be as strong as a medio stone, but yet should be enough to give me a temporary connection to the dark room. We have to retrieve them now before this moment of clarity wears off. It'd be a shame if I had to started murdering human maids just to keep my mind working."

Sesshoumaru finally let Rin stand on her own two feet as he was ready to go to his bedroom to fetch the jewel shard as well as get back to his mate. It figured that with this family he'd been unable to celebrate his win over Kovu with Kagome. He thought risking his life in that battle would be the end of their short term struggles. Other than the birth of his daughter everything, though most of it taking place in the background only to his mother's knowledge, had been going downhill.

Amethyst was to escort Rin back to safety, but couldn't bring herself to take the girl's hand. Even if Rin knew Aimee wasn't the one responsible for her death Aimee just couldn't forgive herself. She put InuYasha's daughter in danger with her stupidity and lust for power. How could she even tell him when he returned?

Inukimi was going through a similar amount of guilt. She didn't have much time before her mind became muddled and full of contempt, which would only lead to bad decisions, but was now really the time to tell her mate the truth? That she killed the human woman that he truly loved? No. She just couldn't do it. What good could that information possibly bring?

While the tension was still heavy with the noble dog demon family Kagome was left to do only one thing, which was what Inukimi had commanded her to do. As much as she wanted to see what was wrong with Aimee her mate and his father could handle it while she had to see to her child.

Being removed from the nursery, however, was something Reimei just did not approve of as all the way down the hallway she screamed in her mother's arms. She was no longer a newborn, but still willing and ready to let everyone know when she fell into discomfort.

"Ssssh it's okay," Kagome softly growled holding her pup close to her chest, "we're going to stay in your father's room and wait for him there okay? So that way we'll be nice and safe. Is that alright with you Princess?"

On the way towards the eastern wing of the estate Kagome came across a girl, whom was given away by her wings and silver eyes as a dragon demon. She didn't recall having any visitors other than Kovu and his sister.

"Lady Kagome," the demoness smiled upon finally seeing her, "I have come to present my credentials to you."

Kagome stopped for only a moment to cradle her child under her chin to give her some warmth, "Right now is not a good time."

She shouldn't have been even talking to this foreign demon. If there had truly been an attack in Dragonsbane all creatures she was unfamiliar with were suspect and not to be trusted so she had to fight the urge to be welcoming and polite. The only thing that gave her pause to dismissing the girl right out was the silver eyes and green wings, which lead her to believe this could possibly be some relative of Akuma's. Unlike Akuma, however, this demoness had the most magnificent silver hair styled in such a great fashion that rivaled the girl's dress or slippers as it was braided perfectly above her head with a silver hair clip adorned with sapphires.

"I know my Lady," the dragon took the time to still show courtesy as she bowed, "I came at your invitation unaware any sort of event was happening, and now that I am here your wolf guards say the estate is to be locked down and I'm not allowed to leave."

Great. Not only was Kyra left to tend to Kovu and his sister, but now they had a dragon youkai stuck among them as well. Kagome took in her scent making sure there was no blood or whiff of Aimee on her before continuing further.

"Fine walk with me as I make my way back to my room," Kagome said walking briskly growling as Reimei began to cry again, "what is your name?"

"Blythe my Lady," the dragon answered with another bow before showing Kagome a glimpse of the letter, "you invited me to come to you right away.

That was quite a Western sounding name, but then again this girl showed complete western heritage in the way she dressed and spoke.

Kagome took a glance of the letter noticing it had her seal, but not her handwriting. It was Aimee's handwriting, and it an invitation for Blythe to interview for the position of Lady's Maid. It promised her that though it would be a paying job it would be similar to being a Lady in waiting and get her all the advantages of court life. Great. Some disaster was going on and now Kagome had discovered that her authority was undermined as her seal had been stolen and desires forged.

"I really do not have time for this," Kagome said trying to get Reimei to quiet down, "I'm sorry Blythe but until we know what's going on it's not safe for me.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a stone bench that remained outside of Inutashio's study for when someone was awaiting an audience with the castle Lord.

"Please take a seat and wait," Kagome advised before continuing the journey to her bedroom, "let us all hope that whatever is going on will be dealt with, and then I will decide if you should be the one punished despite you being a pawn in an insidious plot against me."

Well that was rude. Blythe did not take well to rudeness. Once that line was crossed all courtesies went out the window.

"Judging by your hair and plain kimono it is you committing insidious plots my Lady."

Yes. Kagome indeed did not have time for this.

"Sit down and wait girl," Kagome snapped before entering her bed chambers.

She made sure the door was locked tightly before laying down in bed with her child still clinged to her crying. The crying wouldn't stop until Reimei crawled onto a warm pillow, which she deemed suitable for her needs. This pup would obviously grow into a piece of work if not nurtured correctly.

"I guess I'm a piece of work myself hmmm?" Kagome asked stroking Reimei's beautiful black hair, "the way I snapped at the girl reminds me of how my mother treated the youngest maids. Anyway my dear daughter it seems it won't just be us for long. Your father did us proud and won't be leaving us. There is trouble brewing I know it, but I'm here with you. No uncles or aunts or wolf guards, because I am the one that will protect you."

Luna couldn't believe she made it out of Dragonsbane with little to no issue, but at the same time she hated that her instincts told her to flee. She could probably overpower all that stood before her, but she needed time to think and process all that she had learned.

At the moment she was taking refuge in an alleyway in one of the pitiful human villages that were established below Dragonsbane. It was amazing such bustling places of human civilization was even possible here. If Inukimi truly wanted to be powerful and pay respect to the moon all these humans would have had their blood shed by now, but her daughter was weak and held no faith. That much was made obvious by the sin she'd committed by forcing Sesshoumaru into the darkness. He could not be saved.

Amethyst might as well be damned as well while they were at it. Luna disliked having to take away one's free will during a ceremony, but if Aimee cared more about affection towards a child that wasn't hers than having a pure soul and unimaginable power then perhaps she didn't deserve salvation. None of them did, Ember included, but Luna was sick of waiting. She'd lived long enough doing the best she could for the children of the moon, but if they weren't willing to learn by her example she'd achieve salvation all on her own.

There was only one way to do that, and that was by using Reimei, the pup she considered to be Sesshoumaru's bastard daughter in accordance to her beliefs. She should have stolen the child on the way out, but she wouldn't have had time to both grab the pup and deal with Inukimi who was already aware of her presence. Stopping time with the medio stone was also not the right option. That'd be the wrong way to obtain the savior, but then again the medio stone was now the only way to deal with Sesshoumaru.

There had to be a way that would give her the pieces she needed to perform the grandest of ceremonies before forcing all these heretics straight to hell. She wanted to get this over with, but she'd made it too far to start cutting corners now.

How to deal with the abomination Kagome though? No doubt the girl would be lacking in battle skill due to so much time away from her training, but the number one rule of fighting other demon females was not to cross them when they had a young pup to protect. That fact on top of the rumors that Kagome had unpredictable raw powers when threatened made for a situation Luna couldn't just waltz into.

"Lady Luna," came a very quiet voice.

For once the demoness was actually rattled for no one in this village should know her name, and she couldn't sense or smell the creature that snuck up on her. Luna turned around to discover a very small girl, but an odd one at that. Her hair was pure white, only whiter than her pale skin. She almost seemed like a ghost with those lifeless eyes of hers.

The girl held a looking glass in her hands. That reminded Luna of another tool she could use to put the pieces together.

"What are you child?" Luna growled.

Was the moon sending a ghost to punish her? Surely the last ceremony would be considered a failure since by now that damn Tensagia was probably used to bring Rin back to life. It saddened her to fail the moon in such a way, but it was better to be in debt to the moon with the life of one human girl than it was to not be blessed at all.

"I am Kanna of the void," she introduced herself, "I have been sent to assist you."

Luna didn't believe her for she didn't do business with demons that were born in darkness, "By who? Who would a demon of the void possibly serve?"

"I serve Lord Naraku," her voice was just so eerie.

"That explains why you seem so unnatural for I have heard of that abomination Naraku. His existence disgusts me as much as that of Sesshoumaru's whore. What interest does he have in me?"

"He has ways of watching the events unfold at Dragonsbane. My master knows everything about what you intend to do. He doesn't benefit from your plan, but he is willing to assist you nonetheless for he wishes revenge upon Lady Kagome for denying him his desires."

"Both unnatural abominations dislike each other? Who am I to stand in the way of them battling against each other before they both rot in hell? How could you possibly assist me Kanna of the void?"

"To use me and my mirror as a weapon. The dogs of Dragonsbane will not be able to sense me in their castle and once I have Kagome's reflection I can take her soul. She will not stand in your way from your savior."

How did this Naraku know about her realization that Reimei was indeed the savior? She'd never spoken to anyone about any of this. Perhaps she'd said it out loud during prayer? Whatever the reason if the plan was successful this Naraku wouldn't be a threat to her, so she didn't need to be alarmed by his information obtaining methods.

"It seems you already know about my goals Kanna, and that doesn't worry you? You will be delivered to hell much sooner than promised, but yet you still offer services? No matter. I assume a creature such as yourself has no soul to begin with. I'll allow you to help your master obtain his revenge if you barter with me to show good faith."

Luna reached into her satchel that held her few but yet most prized possessions. She was really careful as she pulled out a mirror that looked very similar to Kanna's.

"I don't believe Kagome has a soul either, but if she does it'd be more useful to me in her body. I wish for you to use this mirror instead. Kaguya sent it to me to prove her loyalty. I'm sure you can use it as your role will remain the same. You need only to capture Kagome's reflection. Once she sees herself she'll be reminded of who she truly is. It will be then that the final ceremony for the moon's glory will begin."

If Kanna could show emotion on her face she would show hesitance as she'd never been without her mirror before, but she could feel power from the looking glass that Luna had wanted to trade. The girl nodded as the trade was made.

"Do not worry child your weapon shall not be abused. It's not their souls I want it is their blood, and if you use Kaguya's mirror you can provide it for me."

This Lady Luna woman that was also his biological grandmother was confirmed not to be in Dragonsbane, but still the entrance would remain heavily guarded. Now would be a good time for Blythe to leave, but Kagome had told her to sit on this bench and wait for her so that's what she would do.

Sesshoumaru and the Lady Mother had passed her, so she got up to bow in respect despite the two dogs paying no attention to her, or at least that was what she thought.

Sesshoumaru growled to himself wondering why that silly dragon girl was still here. He hated the smell of her and the look of her hoping she wouldn't be here for long.

Both he and his mother entered his bedroom happy to see that Kagome and the pup were safe. He knew she would have questions, but first thing was first. He opened one of his cabinets to pull out his temporary demon arm and remove the shikon jewel shard from it. Of course, he also had to open a window and toss the arm out as it would start rotting without the shard to keep it preserved.

"I hope that didn't land on anyone," Kagome commented standing up from the bed, "what is going on?"

"Everyone in the house is alive and well," Inukimi said as her son handed her the shard, "at least for now."

Once she had the shard in her possession she went off to go assist her mate in the treasury to find the other one. Sesshoumaru sat in the bed pulling Kagome back to him as he explained everything that had happened and was learned in the luna room. He knew it would all upset her, but so would keeping her ignorant to it all, and that wasn't a luxury they could have when Reimei was in danger.

"Poor Rin," Kagome frowned holding his hand, "here we are always talking about how things would go back to normal once Kovu was defeated, but yet InuYasha's pups don't know what normal is. I don't even think I do at the moment."

"There is no normal," he growled in response, "why do you think I left this place for all those years? Nothing good ever comes of my family getting together, and now we are a house full excluding this grandmother of mine. Rin seems to still be in good spirits despite having died, so you need to worry about our child. My mother has stated Luna didn't get what was looking for in Amethyst and will now turn to our pup."

"She can't get to her now," Kagome smiled glad to see their pup was asleep, "I won't let her."

Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure about that. If it had been any other demon he'd put his trust fully in Kagome being able to protect Reimei after all this one of the major reasons demon females were trained to fight, but how well could she do against magic? She wasn't trained in such things.

"I don't know Kagome. I believed with all my heart you could have handled Naraku if he disrespected you, but once he used dark magic on you it seemed you were quite helpless. It is not your fault as powers like those are unpredictable and I cannot say for certain any of us are safe. It pains me to say it but we have to believe in my mother to win this battle on her own."

His mate shook her head quite displeased, "That's the problem don't you see? Sesshoumaru you keep acting as though you have higher importance in this home since you are the heir as I thought I could have a handle on managing the household affairs, but we are both failures. All of this chaos has been happening right below the surface of everything and we didn't notice it. Now we have to stand back and trust in Inukimi to protect OUR child? That doesn't sit well with me."

"Do you think I'm fine with putting any trust in that bitch?" Sesshoumaru said harshly unable to just give his mother a clean slate after everything that had happened, "no matter what she says she put me in the dark room as a form of torture and it was not worth any immunities that place might have given me. Still she has never let this family down in times of crisis, so the benefit of the doubt what we must give her now."

"Still I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to her," Kagome was referring to Reimei of course, "we didn't survive a war and Kovu for this. Failure is not an option Sesshoumaru."

"Failure is always an option," Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, "this is not a fairy tale Kagome. You were a maid slaving away in this castle not seeing much of the outside world in a brief time of peace. Naraku and this Luna are just a small taste of the cruelty in this world. Now it is you acting entitled and above everything."

"I'm sorry."

His mate was now sounding quite defeated. He regretted what he said, and regret didn't come easy to him most of the time. Nothing that was going on had anything to do with her, but family matters were like a virus in this household that would come everyone including the young and the innocent.

"Don't be," he replied, "you have your priorities and they have been tampered with. You have every right to expect the best from your Lord when danger comes. I wonder though if you wouldn't be happy elsewhere."

"Leave Dragonsbane? Sesshoumaru this is my home."

"You had no problem galavanting the territory of The Claw with Naraku for a couple years now did you?"

"Stop throwing my past in my face to guilt me into something. I was of no use here when I was sent away, but now everyone I want to protect is right under this roof."

Sesshoumaru's hand traveled to her milky white shoulder and the tips of his claws danced upon her delicate skin, "Are you telling me you that if I sent my mate away for her and my pup's own safety she would refuse?"

His mate jerked her shoulder away not wanting him to know how sensitive she was there, "I might bow to you my mate, but I never bend easy."

"You've proven otherwise," he growled lowly seeming to pursue a subject that she didn't deem appropriate at the moment, when was it ever appropriate in this climate though?

"You've also proven that you fulfill your obligations don't you? You told me you would defeat Kovu and you did. Your presence tells me we are safe enough in this room together, and that must be believed since you are being so touchy with me, so I guess I can forgive you."

"I just risked my life for us, and all I get in exchange is forgiveness? Forgiveness for what?"

"Forgiveness for impregnating me with your special youkai powers without my consent," Kagome growled pressing her head to his for a moment to playfully bite his ear, "forgot about our mating ceremony fight already huh?"

"I thought we were even when you got your way by giving me a daughter?" he jerked his head away to protect himself from her fangs, "so forgiveness is to be my subpar award for winning a battle on my own merit?"

"Seeing as how you completely soiled our mating bed with my mistrust in you it's a very good reward. Please don't soil it again with your constant complaining Sesshoumaru."

Was this his mate's way of saying she was ready to mate with him again? Obviously not now, especially not while their daughter was napping in their bed, but just the suggestion that he had a chance to enjoy her fully again in the near future was enough to excite him. Luna was obviously his mother's mother on that note. His mother had meddled in his relationships, and now his grandmother was meddling in the affairs of his bedroom for if not for what happened to Rin they'd be having a private celebration by now.

It seemed perhaps he'd have to obtain forgiveness for his complaints, so before going on that mission he'd soil things further as he had something to get off his chest.

"I don't know who that new dragon demon is, but I hope she isn't on the premises for long and I hope you don't have any dealings with her. I don't like the scent of her."

She reminded Sesshoumaru of the past, and in order for Kagome and he to continue having a relationship with a balance of excitement and order they needed to push the past as far away as possible. Kagome already was always at battle with her past mistakes and circumstances, so she didn't need his baggage on top of it.

"Oh I think her name was Blythe," Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshoumaru after he did exactly what she told him not to do, "she traveled here because Aimee forged some documents requesting a Lady's maid. She came all the way here on a lie, so I don't have it in me just to turn her away, and now is not exactly the right time to scold Aimee for what she did."

"Lady's maid?" Sesshoumaru growled, "politely send her away or give her a gift of some sorts for her time. Dragons are not accepted in this land. Akuma is only tolerated because of his power as well as his ability to be scarce until recently. All other dragons are considered an enemy until proven otherwise, and I am to sit back as one comes in this room every day leaving you vulnerable in an intimate position as she dresses you and does your hair? I like that prospect not."

"Your constant dislike of everyone that doesn't have the exact same parents as you or is of a different species is something I like not, but yet I'm still in your bed aren't I? I never said she was hired, and that I'll deal with it later, so are you done complaining now?"

He watched his mate lay on her stomach putting her head by the sleeping Reimei eyes bright and smiling as she looked up at him. He had affection towards his daughter, it was true, but he'd give anything for the castle to be safe enough to send the pup away so he could ravage the demoness in front of him. It had been too long since he indulged in what was his.

That mouth on her, however, was still his for the taking as he returned her earlier bite with a nibble on her top lip before pressing his lips to hers. Before she could even pull away or deem him inappropriate he forced his tongue into her mouth to get all he could of her wrestling her own tongue away quickly just wanting any taste of her he could get.

Kagome indeed didn't think this was the right time for this, but how she could she deny him when she'd set herself up for this? Her mate needed to freshen up on his kissing skills, however, because once he got his tongue into her he kind of just left it pressing down on her own with no follow through. His tongue's position remained the same for a few seconds, so she jerked her mouth away ready to scold him, but noticed he made no response to her action.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her mate was just in front of her with his tongue out making no motion at all.

"Sesshoumaru!" she couldn't even hear his heartbeat or breath as the only thing she could hear in this whole castle was the breathes drawn by both her and her sleeping daughter.

Her first reaction was to grab her child, who once again screamed in annoyance at being moved, but it went ignored as Kagome did not understand what was happening. The air just felt very stale as a whole minute went by of Sesshoumaru still in the same position. It seemed time had stopped. Was this all just a dream?

"You look quite confused," came a female voice, "but yet you should be honored. I haven't used a medio stone to stop time in quite a while let alone waste the strain to leave chosen individuals immune from it."

Kagome stood up child cradled in her arms the second Lady Luna had entered the bedroom still looking composed and content as she always had.

"Why?" Kagome asked positioning herself by the window as Luna had the door blocked off, "why leave me unfrozen?"

Luna sighed, "Well you see my daughter decided to damn my grandson's soul by exposing him to the dark room, so in order to return here undetected I had no choice but to use the medio stone since he'd be immune to any of my other powers. Sadly the stone I got from Inukimi is my best one I have and it will need a great recharge after all of this, but that's where you come in. I think it's high time I've introduced myself to you, but don't be offended when I refuse to call you Lady Kagome since I find you highly detestable all things considered."

"The feeling is mutual now that I know what you are and what you've done," Kagome snarled but wasn't going to make any rash moves until the situation was assessed, "what do you need me for? You could have frozen us all and killed everyone by now I'm sure."

"Please I'm not that detestable," she chuckled, "this is still my family after all so I can't just go killing my own moon blessed blood. I can't save Sesshoumaru, but I still don't want to hurt him. He can be left to enjoy what days he has remaining until the end even if those days are with a harlot like you."

"Tell me Luna… other than be outraged by the fact you'd use Aimee to murder a little girl what have I ever done to you for you to threaten me and my child?"

"Threaten is a word we will be avoiding Kagome," Luna's tone was quite condescending, "no one is getting hurt today so calm yourself. Kyra is a stupid little thing that will be dealt with soon, but I tolerated her enough to get some cracking information. Apparently when your family is threatened you show extraordinary power. I'd love to see how your power compares to mine, but neither of us want to be put in that position when there is an infant in the room, so just relax."

"Rin and Kyra are my family," Kagome made sure this bitch knew, "and I doubt you would waste a great amount of power to stop time for just a chat."

Luna came closer, which just caused Kagome to bare her fangs and think of an exit strategy for both her and her daughter. All Luna did in response was remove a sheet from the bed and throw it over Sesshoumaru so they didn't have to look at him in just an awkward position.

"I detest you for using magic to obtain power you weren't born into nor earned," Luna continued on.

"I never asked for this," Kagome made sure to let her know, "and it's too late to turn back now so I suggest you get over yourself."

"True one could consider you a victim, but what I despise about you the most is your insult to my kind by your need to play pretend. Instead of being a good girl letting Kyra and Sesshoumaru become mates you decided you wanted to act the part of a high ranking inuyoukai lady by stealing him for himself. It doesn't matter what mate you have, how many kimonos my daugher lends you, and how tight on a leash you have this family it's still just a game of pretend that you play to forget you nothing more than an opportunist maid who has forgotten her place."

Kagome would have laughed if she could, "You clearly don't know me at all if that's what you think of me, and I'm sure it really gets under your skin that I gave Sesshoumaru a child with your silly little celebrated birthmark. Who would have thought an opportunist maid could do such a thing. I must be blessed with the glory of the moon."

The girl would pay for her mockery.

"Oh it did at first, but I've made my peace with it so taunt me while you still can. You see I think what you are is a test Kagome. The final one that comes before true salvation. You are unnatural and born in darkness representing human lust and greed much like the creature of hell from ancient tales. You are here to make me test my faith to force me to forget my mission and turn my back on the savior you gave birth to due to my own ignorance, but I will not. I will not stray off the path. Not when I am this close."

Kagome almost didn't have words for what she was hearing, "You are completely insane."

"I've been called that by actual demons who were of note far too many times for your words to mean anything Kagome. I have spoke to the moon to receive my instructions, and I now know how to deal with a creature like you in the most appropriate way."

Reimei's golden eyes flashed between both her mother and Lady Luna as she let out another scream before nipping at her mom's hand trying to tell her she wanted the noisy talking to stop.

"Hand over the pup Kagome," Luna was ready to get right down to business, "I will not hurt her. She is much too valuable and is still of my blood. I know you want to rip into my flesh right now, but you can't be a proper challenge while holding her."

"You will not lay hands on my daughter," Kagome didn't know what the plan was at the moment other than hope the medio stone's power would run out soon.

Luna did indeed only had so much time left, but she wasn't worried. Nothing would stop her now. She took a breath before the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow as instantly teleported in front of Kagome and snatched Reimei away with no effort before teleporting ten steps back.

"You bitch!" Kagome snarled now free to fight as she lunged across the room ready to go for Luna's legs to knock her down.

Luna used one arm to hold the screaming Reimei and the other to catch Kagome's wrist and while barely using any strength she flung Sesshoumaru's mate into the air before forcing her down hard into the stone floor.

"Girl I said calm down no one is being threatened," Luna growled putting Reimei safely back on the bed, "I didn't want to do that, but you could have hurt your own child while trying to claw at me like a wild animal. I thank you though. I would have been disappointed in myself if I left here without a proper battle with you, but you just confirmed my suspicions that you're unworthy."

Kagome quickly pulled herself off the ground. Luna had grabbed her and thrown her like she was nothing more than a rag doll, but that didn't mean she could just give up. Her focus was entirely upon her daughter who was only a few feet away in the bed. She had to battle Luna to protect everyone, but she just couldn't feel secure unless her child was in her arms again.

Luna smacked Kagome's hands away before she could get to Reimei, "You will never touch the savior again with your unworthy hands, but yet still you should rejoice. You will serve your daughter in her mission, so none of your suffering will be in vain Kagome. You will always be in her heart long after the end."

"I'll show you what these hands can do!" Kagome's body began to shudder as her eyes flickered from blue to red.

"Oh dear," Luna sighed recognizing that Kagome was powering up, "none of that please. Kanna it is time!"

Kagome's fangs were growing as her mind was becoming clear. There was only one thing she needed to do, and that was destroy the threat in front of her. Luna grabbed both of Kagome's wrists and held her against the wall, but that didn't matter to her. All she needed to do was grow out her incisors enough to be within range to pull out this bitch's throat then it'd all be over and this woman would fall like all the other powerful inuyoukai that fell to Kagome before her.

Though Kagome's eyes could clearly see the white haired girl come into the room there was no scent or aura to indicate that the child was a threat, so her presence didn't even process in Kagome's feral mind.

Luna seemed to know what Kagome wanted to do, so for fun she taunted the girl by allowing the smile on her face to linger only an inch or two from attacking range as she held Kagome still.

"You are quite wild right now aren't you? Still Kagome are you are nothing but a pretender. Real inuyoukai can run on four legs with the moonlight glowing on their fur instead of attempting to prove themselves by growling like a damn puppy that had its toy taken away. Kanna please calm this faux bitch down."

"Kagome face your reflection," Kanna's voice couldn't sound any more bored as she stood behind Luna raising the mirror up in the air so Kagome could see it.

Once Kagome saw her reflection her red irises began to melt back into blue as she was forced to peer into the looking glass. The image she saw of herself was one she hadn't seen in a long time. The Kagome that looked back at her had brown eyes and no ears on top of her head as she saw her human self. Perhaps she was just imagining a false reflection as the image began to change. The girl in the mirror's eyes were going from brown to blue as she was transforming into her current self.

Watching the transformation process was so entrancing that Kagome couldn't feel her strength being sapped away from her. It wasn't until the reflection showed a complete inuyoukai Kagome did she snap out of it as Luna's claws on her wrist were causing her a great amount of pain. She hadn't felt pain like that in a long time.

Luna smiled as slowly let go of Kagome letting her fall to the ground softly.

"Good job Kanna," Luna clapped happily, "that mirror did indeed show Kagome her true self."

Kagome was getting sick of listening to this bitch talk. All she wanted was her child and she would have her. Kagome had her teeth bared and wasted no time in biting into Luna's leg. She was expecting the taste of blood, but only got the taste of cloth as she realized her teeth weren't sharp enough.

"Please don't disgrace yourself," Luna sighed pushing Kagome away before snapping her fingers and pointing to a mirror that hung above Sesshoumaru's dresser, "Look at yourself 'Lady' Kagome. It's over."

Kagome didn't want to entertain Luna by doing as told, but couldn't help it as she knew something was wrong and needed answers. One glimpse in the looking glass told her everything. The powerful inuyoukai demoness she had foolishly believed she had been was gone now as there was a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. She was human.

"You know anything you do is futile so just submit to defeat Kagome," Luna spoke lowly, "just one slip of my claws and you'd die. I have no interest in spilling your blood today, but it will spill eventually as I don't believe in sacrificing demons."

Kagome was left in complete shock by what she saw in the mirror unable to respond. The only thing that snapped her out of it was the cry Reimei made when Luna picked her up.

"Please don't," Kagome begged.

"See now doesn't that feel better Kagome?" Luna held Reimei tightly ignoring the screams, "as a demon you had to keep up a competitive front unable to accept defeat, but when you are back to your true self you get to do the proper thing you've wanted to do all along which is accept the inevitable while the only thing you can do is hope things will turn out differently. Now I'm running out of time so let me tell you about how Reimei's ceremony is going to go. The savior will fulfill her duty and use the medio stone to open up a Dark Room, that as foretold, will suck up every unworthy life form leaving only those blessed by the moon behind. If you wish to see your daughter again you will come to Kaguya's castle in the sky. There you will be sacrificed to recharge the medio stone before its final use. The death of the savior's mother will be the perfect sacrifice to give little Reimei here all the power that she needs to perform her duties."

Kagome foolishly attempted to stand up and reach for her daughter, but Luna just swiftly moved out of the way forcing the human girl to fall the ground again.

"Save your strength Kagome," Luna sighed as she turned making haste to leave Dragonsbane, "your body needs time to adjust to no longer having all that strength you once coveted like the greedy pig you are. Please be well soon as I expect to see you at Kaguya's. You will come won't you? To see your precious daughter? I would warn you that if you don't come to serve as the sacrifice another human loved one of yours will die in your place, but I shouldn't have to. You'll be there I know you will."

Luna, Kanna, and her child were gone and she couldn't do anything about it as her body burned with pain and exhaustion. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as she took deep breaths so she could focus and get through this, but it was hard as her body felt like it was dying all around her.

Sesshoumaru was just trying to find the warmth of his mate's mouth, but all he found was this white sheet on top of him. He growled thinking Kagome had thrown it on him to escape him, but couldn't believe the sight before him when he forced the sheet away.

His beautiful mate looked completely defeated, and didn't appear to be his mate at all as a human girl was crying on his floor without their child. This couldn't be real. He couldn't accept it.

.

.

.

.

AN: Brace yourselves it's going to be a while before the next chapter, because next chapter is going to be a long one. Reviews on the last chapter were mixed. I got a couple saying this story is boring and a couple that really tickled me as they said they love the drama with Inukimi and what I'm doing. It was hard to write this chapter as I don't feel comfortable as a fanfic writer having such drama around OCs (I introduced another one this chapter but yet poor Kikyo is dead I'm the worst), but I can't even defend myself. I'm just writing the story my brain wants to tell, and if some of you like it and want to continue this journey with me that's awesome. If you're still here but are scratching your head wondering why please don't jump ship yet. This arc is almost over and was a necessary trip to set up some drama later for the ship and characters you actually care about.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Inukimi's thoughts were getting muddled again. Everytime she tried to stay focused on the mission at hand her thoughts would drift off into either frivolous opinions about the kimonos in her closet or she would fall into a pool of paranoia fearing no matter what she did her children would never accept her.

No. She couldn't go down that path not now when her grandchild was being held hostage by her mother's insane beliefs.

In order to calm her mind Inukimi had a scarf tied tightly around the palm of her hand, which she would often take a whiff of. The scent was very faint now, but she could still feel her younger sister with her. If only she'd never fallen for Luna's lies and had been strong enough to take her sister away from their clan then they'd both be fully alive and she would have had a possibility of having a loving family.

"I'm sorry Inukiri," she shuddered speaking her sister's name as as she stared at the two shikon jewel shards before her laid out on her desk.

Inukiri had been her little sister that she loved with all her heart. It was hard being a proper older sister while growing up in a cult that taught her that her little sister was born with natural evil as she didn't have the crescent moon birthmark, but Inukimi still did her best. Sure her mother scalded her for it and didn't praise her as much as she use to because of the relationship, but no religion would get in the way of her natural desire to protect that little pure and innocent pup.

Still despite it all her old self had been quite ecstatic for her ceremony where her mother would proclaim her to the moon believing if she was blessed with almighty power she could protect her sister from any darkness that came her way. Things did not go as planned, however, when her mother demanded she kill Inukiri in a blood sacrifice to please the moon.

" _Mother you said humans are the ones we sacrifice,"_ Inukimi recalled pleading to her mother, _"I can't do it. I don't care if she has a moon on her forehead or not I love her. She is your daughter why would you make me do this?"_

" _She isn't my true daughter Inukimi dear,"_ it had been terrifying how Luna was so nonchalant with the prospect of killing off her youngest child, _"I dedicated my life to serving the moon to save your soul, so I am afraid it would be selfish of me to be a true mother to that girl. Yes she is a full youkai of my blood, but it's not your sister I want you to give to the moon it's your love. Love is poison my dear girl and you cannot serve the moon and obtain the power you desire if you let it drag you down."_

" _I won't do it!"_

" _I have such high hopes for you Inukimi, so I will not allow you to back out now. Fine we shall spare her, but I will still have your love, and to apologize for the moon for your cold feet I am afraid you will have to give up your mind as well. Tonight you shall sacrifice your greatest gifts. Your love and that clever mind of yours as you become a loyal servant once and for all."_

Inukimi had agreed still ready to do what she needed to get the power having been promised both a great increase in strength and her own personal medio stone as prize for getting through the ceremony. She had known giving up her love meant her relationship would become complicated with her dear little sister, but she doubted she could ever stop loving her.

Clearly Luna had doubts as well as that night Inukiri had been murdered with a ceremonial dagger in her own bed. Inukimi had found out when her sisters blood was splashed upon her after she received the medio stone.

" _It will hurt us for only a bit Inukimi,"_ Luna had frowned _, "when the blood cools we will forget and be alright with it. I just needed to prove your sacrifice was true by taking away what you once loved."_

Inukimi was never alright with that no matter how numb her feelings got. It wasn't long after that night when she finally escaped to find Inutashio and attach herself to him for protection. However, despite her new life and glory she never forgot about the sister she wanted to protect.

Inukimi turned in her chair to face the crackling fire burning in fireplace and took one more deep breath of Inukiri's scent before throwing her sister's scarf away into the flames as well as a lock of own hair.

"I am sorry Inukiri, but I can't hold on any longer, however we will be reunited soon. In exchange for the powers I need this night I will give up my precious physical memory of you as well as my own life. Love isn't poison it's just something I can no longer understand like everyone else can, but I will give up all I have to offer for my children and my grandchild. I am not my mother."

Inukimi's eulogy to both her sister and herself was interrupted when her oldest son walked into her room.

"How is Kagome?" Inukimi sighed spinning in her chair to face her child, "she always threatened to become human again to see your reaction, but I doubt she enjoys doing so under these circumstances."

Sesshoumaru gave a light growl, "At first she wouldn't leave the bed as she was in shock, but now she is insisting on coming to get her daughter back and is also fearful of Luna's threats to kill a loved one or friend if she doesn't show up to be sacrificed."

"Don't allow her to come," Inukimi answered simply watching as the shikon shards glew black, "her loved ones are all in Dragonsbane so they will be okay. No sense in giving my mother what she wants."

"All loved ones except Reimei," Sesshoumaru growled, "who I should have retrieved hours ago."

"Patience Sesshoumaru. If my mother truly believes the fantasy she's created for herself no harm will come to her, and you cannot rush into battle against her without some preparation. Did you bring the Tensagia?"

Sesshoumaru nodded placing it on the table, "I hope you do not plan on altering it. I, Kagome, and my daughter all still have yet to be resurrected by it."

Inukimi pressed one of the dark jewel shards to the blade watching as the shard became purified after transferring its power, "Glad to see you finally appreciate your inheritance Sesshoumaru."

"The Tetsusagia would be more helpful against your mother, but it is all the way in the East with InuYasha, who was sent away by you."

"He has been called back, but I doubt you want to waste time waiting for him. Besides the Tensagia will now serve you well. It has a link to the nether world after all, so the power of medio will work well with it. You should now be able to not only see the dimensions of the dead, but call those dark portals forth to destroy your enemies."

The sword was handed back to him, but Sesshoumaru saw no difference as his patience was fading.

"How would I do that?"

"You'll figure it out," Inukimi snapped standing from her chair, "just a couple more preparations and we'll make our way to Kaguya's to get your daughter back. Say good-bye to your mate. You know I am not the optimistic type, so I cannot guarantee you'll see her again."

"My mate was sucked into a mirror," Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in bidding any farewells, "Reimei isn't the only female of mine we'll be retrieving."

"Does the girl in your bed that cries for your daughter not have your mark upon on her neck? She is your mate and you will give her comfort before leaving. I won't allow you to leave until you've done so."

In Sesshoumaru's opinion all of this was his mother's fault, and no excuse could change his mind so all he gave in reply was another short growl. Still perhaps it would be best to let Kagome know he wouldn't be returning without their daughter no matter how much it pained him to see his mate like that.

His beautiful and powerful mate that the Siren's Tear had conjured up just for him had now returned to her previous form. He had no energy to be upset about her appearance, however, as Kagome had been doing enough self loathing for the both of them.

When Sesshoumaru had entered the bedroom Kagome was under the blanket keeping herself hidden from the world just as she did the night she became a demon. She hated facing Sesshoumaru like this. Her power, her status as his inuyoukai mate, and their precious daughter had all been taken from her in an instant and she had been unable to do anything about it. This was truly the lowest she'd ever been in her life, and with Sesshoumaru's refusal to let her come with him and the Lady Mother to save her daughter there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.

"I'll be leaving shortly Kagome," was all he said.

Kagome brought herself to sit up, "Luna said I had to come."

"She said you had to come to be sacrificed," Sesshoumaru said unable to even look at her with his eyes on the left wall the whole time, "and I'm expected to watch you walk into your own death? There is no reason for you to come."

"Reimei is my child," she closed her eyes, "I can't just sit here while that mad woman has her."

"There is nothing you can do for her but get yourself killed. You're staying."

His words cut her so sharply it took a moment to recover.

Despite all her titles and victories of the past Kagome really only had one job, and that was to keep Sesshoumaru happy, give him children, and use her strength to protect the family she had with him. She failed.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru," all Kagome could think to do was apologize, something she told herself she'd never do for her mate believing herself to always be in the right, "I couldn't protect her and now-"

She couldn't even bring herself to talk about her humanity. The prospect of her returning human had always been a weapon of her's to taunt him as almost a joke poking fun at his irrational dislike of humans, but this was no laughing matter. If it weren't for fears of her daughter's safety constantly consuming her mind she'd be forced to face a dark truth that had caused them so much turmoil in the past, and that was the question of Sesshoumaru's love for her. Could he ever love a human?

"There is no sense in beating yourself up about it Kagome," Sesshoumaru snapped coldly, "this Luna creature seems to be stronger than my mother who has proven to be stronger than the both of us combined. There is a difference between losing a battle due to foolish mistakes and being completely out of your league. You're lucky to even be alive, and at least you got the chance to face her. Standing up to her is more than the rest of us could have done overpowered by her medio magic."

"Making me feel better doesn't bring our child back now does it?"

"Only thing that will do that is you allowing to do my job as her father and your mate to destroy our enemies," he said though still not looking at her, "a bad thing happened here, but we should be use to that by now. It's just another trial for us to overcome and learn from. I know that sounds cruel and I dislike saying it when our child is involved, but no one is off limits to a deranged creature such as that."

"I still failed. Lady Luna said a lot of crazy stuff, but maybe she wasn't so delusional when she called me a pretender. When I was a youkai I told myself I would lose no battles when my friends and family were in danger and fooled myself into thinking I could hold a candle to any of you in power. Maybe I was greedy in holding on to that power and letting it go to my head."

"You were incredibly ill when time unfroze Kagome," Sesshoumaru was trying his best though knew there was no way to make her feel better about the situation, "having all that power and then losing it that quickly was a strain on your body I am sure and that illness is what's going to your head. The best thing you can do for this family is stay as far away from Kaguya's castle as possible. As long as Luna doesn't have a human sacrifice she deems worthy her plans will be delayed."

"So now that I'm human I've been downgraded in position with the task of sitting here and waiting?"

What was this conversation even going to achieve? Now that Kagome was human she wasn't going to act like the rest and withdraw into herself with all this doom and gloom was she? He'd already proved with Rin that there was a better alternative to that.

"Just go do something Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled lowly, "pay a visit to Kyra she worries about you or be a comfort to Amethyst who stabbed a child she treats as a daughter to see that things could be worse. Just stop with this consistent whining and self loathing. It's unbecoming of you."

Kagome snapped flinging the blankets off of her across the bed, "What is becoming of me Sesshoumaru? Please tell me who I ought to be to please you!"

Sesshoumaru turned around coldly fulfilling his obligation to her for the moment, "You're just Kagome, my mate, that's who you ought to be. I am leaving now."

Yes she was still his mate. He didn't care that she was human, because there was no reason to let that fact upset or worry him. He was going to Kaguya's castle to face Luna and get Reimei back, so either he would take care of the problem and that enchanted mirror that stole her demon life or he would die trying.

Kagome's heart sank as she came to the same realization. Once again she was put into a position where this conversation with Sesshoumaru could possibly be her last and she was the one soiling it.

"Sesshoumaru wait," she called out to him, "I'm sorry."

He stopped, "Don't apologize. I will take the burdens of protecting our family on to myself now, and there is no guilt to be found in that Kagome, because I am your mate and Reimei's father. You may see your past victories as dumb luck or something that set you on the road to cockiness, but none of that matters as you've been there for me. You've protected me and made me happy, and I shall do the same for you."

Kagome would always feel guilty as long as the ones she promised to protect were getting hurt, but she wasn't the same girl she'd been four years ago. Things were different now, and the major factor in that was that she and Sesshoumaru were together. This was a relationship where she should have always felt secure, because what he said was true as they would be there for each other.

It gave her the hope that she needed.

"I'd tell you I put all my faith into you to bring our daughter home Sesshoumaru," she finally removed herself from the bed and went to him, "but you don't believe in luck and faith."

He was glad to see her finally leave that damn bed, "I don't need it. Knowing you are safe will be enough to keep my mind clear and focused on the task at hand."

Her scent was different and he had to be careful with handling her, but she was still his and they needed each other. Using his arm he pulled his mate to him simply putting his chin on top of her head letting her know he was there for her through all of it. She'd asked him one time what would happen between them if she became human, and apparently this was it. This was all there was. There was a need for an embrace between the two of them and he would give it to her.

"Sesshoumaru," she just whispered his name hiding her face against his neck.

"Just keep your mind clear as I will do," he instructed her softly, "I understand your pain but we can't make it better if you destroy yourself. When I return with my child I want to see my mate strong and proud as she had been when I fell for her."

"Your mate will try to be here. It's hard though."

"Wasn't it Ayame's plan to murder me in my own bed?" Sesshoumaru asked with a small growl, "now that would be something to be ashamed of. The heir of Dragonsbane murdered in his bed by a silly wolf demon. Attempting to protect your child against a powerful family member with all sorts of devious tricks up her sleeve is nothing to beat yourself up over in comparison."

Kagome almost cracked a smile at thinking of what a true embarrassment that would have been for Sesshoumaru. How dare he almost make her laugh in a time like this, and since when did her mate pick up a sense of humor?

She reached for his hand, but flinched as her skin brushed up against the sharp claw on his thumb causing her to bleed. She'd never believed humans could be so fragile until she'd became a demon.

Sesshoumaru smelled the blood but didn't release her, "Mother knows of the mirror that was used on you and says that if it breaks you'll be demon again. Is that what you want Kagome?"

She pulled away from him, "I would like to have back what was stolen from me, but I'm surprised to hear you ask me that."

"Why?" he asked matter-of-factly, "wasn't it a term of our courtship that subject is fully your decision? I admit I am not equipped to properly deal with a human mate, but I didn't truly believe I was equipped to deal with a human assistant such as Rin either, but no matter my reasoning the decision is yours and will always be yours. I don't go back on my promises."

Sesshoumaru loved her, but yet would still never admit his latest realization to her. Bringing Rin back to life yesterday had changed him. The change hadn't been immediate since aligning with Sango on the battlefield had taught him humans could be strong, but seeing the life come back to that girl's eyes the same way they came back to Kovu's had proved that humans and demons were equal in many respects. Demons and humans alike had many flaws but also had their honor, dignity, and desire to protect what was closest to them. He still didn't know if a relationship with a human mate and fathering half demon children was something he could be entirely happy with, but there was a lot more at stake in the welfare and peace of this family than his personal petty happiness.

"I don't remember you promising anything," Kagome remarked, "just me constantly reminding you how I would make the choice on my own."

"And you think your constant declarations fell on deaf ears Kagome? The siren's tear made you my ideal mate, which was a strong inuyoukai demon, but what kind of ideal mate would you be if were driven into permanent state of unhappiness due to my actions and beliefs? If my ideal mate would be happier as a human she is free to be a human and if she wants to be demon to better her strength to protect the family than she can."

"You really mean it?"

"Is that what you believe this Sesshoumaru does? Gives those closest to him false promises with the hopes of a great deception. I am not my mother or Naraku or any other twisted creature this world throws at us. Do what you will Kagome as long as you are content so you can continue to keep me content."

"I still would like to return to being human one day," Kagome mused, "but today is not the day. Not like this. Who does Luna even think she is? InuYasha? No. I'd very much like to be your ideal demon mate once again so I can be by your side to protect everyone. It was silly think I could do it on my own wasn't it? We will stand together."

"Then be a demon again you shall."

The moment was ruined when Sesshoumaru roughly pushed his mate away with a hiss. She'd burnt his flesh as a brilliant power flared over her body. Once he composed himself he tried to reach for hand seeing that she herself was frightened by being engulfed in a blue flame, but it quickly burnt out leaving her in one piece.

Kagome's eyes had been on the scratch on her hand that Sesshoumaru had accidentally given her and could only watch as it healed itself. She took a deep breathe finding that her acute sense of smell had returned to her as she could pick up on the most subtle tones of raw meat on her mate's breath. She was demon again, and instantly with no painful transformation process.

"How?" she asked what they were both wondering.

Sesshoumaru chuckled shaking his head, "Magical artifacts are Akuma and my mother's field not mine, but it could be the magic of the siren's tear. Once you swallowed it it became part of you, and apparently its magic is stronger than that of the silly mirror. My ideal mate must be happy with who she is, you wanted to be demon, and then siren's tear heard your call. You control your own fate now Kagome. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"It use to be all I ever wanted," Kagome was just marveling at her claws and reflection in the mirror.

Sesshoumaru's theory made sense, but Kagome had her own thoughts and feelings on what had just happened. If she was truly a full youkai why did Kaguya's mirror show her a human side? It had been because this whole time underneath it all there were two sides of her at conflict with each other. The new powerful her versus who she use to be, but when Sesshoumaru said he'd be okay with whatever her decision was there was no more conflict. She was just Kagome. Despite what Luna said there was no true self being hidden under it all.

"I'm coming," Kagome quickly snapped at him when she realized this wasn't a dream, "if your theory is true they can't pull that mirror trick on me again. I know who I am now and we will face our enemies together and get our child back. You told me your father is staying behind so I know everyone here will be safe."

"Then get dressed," he told her pulling her to him for only a moment to place a kiss upon her lips, "you can't fight in that."

Kagome had been wearing the same kimono since Sesshoumaru's battle with Kovu, but of course since Kagome had put off getting a Lady's Maid for so long he'd be foolish to think she actually dressed herself in that kimono. With a simple click of one of the gemstones on the sleeve her enchanted silks turned into a blue flowing, but yet short dress that would allow her to maneuver with ease.

"There I'm dressed. Let's go get Reimei back."

Sesshoumaru nodded as the two went off to meet Inukimi in the hallway, who of course had a lot of questions but she told her they'd explain on the way.

Before leaving Dragonsbane Kagome noticed that Blythe girl was still following instructions and sitting on the bench while clearly being in a deep sleep. She really hoped they were successful in their mission, because with that dedication Kagome would have no choice but to give that poor girl an interview.

A frown came to Luna's face when she heard the sound of a shatter. She looked towards a beautiful altar she created for her final ceremony she'd gift to the moon where she'd put Kaguya's mirror and noticed it had cracked.

"Such a pity," the inuyoukai frowned, "seems that mirror you gave me was defective Kaguya. Kagome would have been the perfect sacrifice, but apparently the abomination is too power hungry to be put down easily."

Kaguya, a powerful enchantress demon who also had a history of dabbling in moon infused magic, didn't know why she let herself to fall into this position. Perhaps it was petty revenge. She had tried to stay neutral during the war not wanting throw her life away to the damn wolves only to wind up like Yura, but still Inukimi forced her to engage and then never even gave so much as a thank you in return. She thought that at least from assisting Luna in whatever scheme she had brewing she'd learn the method to quickly enhance her power using the moon as a tool, but here Kaguya was with a screaming child in her arms and nothing to show for it.

"Your precious savior won't shut up," Kaguya grimaced hoping Sesshoumaru's daughter didn't find a way to ruin her kimono, "and I told you that mirror has its limits. Inukimi and I tested the original mirror on InuYasha and he managed to shatter it as well."

"What a shame since I was forced to give that strange albino girl her mirror back," Luna shook her head, "but it's almost time for everything as you know it to end and it'd be silly for me to sit here and cry over a mistake in bartering now wouldn't it? Rest assured Kaguya the pup's crying will cease soon once she leads me to paradise."

Luna walked over to the crying child and pulled the medio stone out of her pocket before taking her in her own arms, "Rest assured savior once we charge this stone it'll be time for you to ferry me into salvation."

"A salvation with neither of her parents hmm?" Kaguya, like most, was trying to figure out if any of this was real or if Luna was just insane, "you're lucky she is an infant unable to understand, or she'd probably not fulfill her destiny."

"Destiny is absolute nothing will interfere now, but where to find a blood sacrifice?"

"Sorry Luna had I known Lady Kagome wasn't going to show up I would have stocked the pantry with fresh human, but I'm afraid I'm all out."

Luna snarled, "Everyone keeps mocking me, but you won't for long now will you? The scriptures said humans are the one to be used as sacrifice as their blood is purer, but in times like these, especially when it comes to the power of medio, an exception can be made."

Kaguya's eyes lit up, "Oh are you going to sacrifice me? First you want to kill Ember's daughter and now myself after allowing you to use my castle? You might be powerful Luna but here is some advice: being a powerful demoness means nothing if you do not have allies. Even your daughter learned that long ago."

Why was Kaguya treating this as a joke? Luna had full intentions of striking the self proclaimed 'moon goddess' down in Kagome's place, but she still mocked her.

"My daughter's power cannot compare to my own Kaguya," Luna still kept Reimei in one arm while putting her finger to her forehead ready to unleash her power.

Kaguya was ready to defend herself, but noticed Luna stopped when a howl could be heard.

"Speaking of your daughter," Kaguya rolled her eyes, "it seems she is on her way."

The beautiful castle in the sky that hoovered over Inukimi's lands began to shake as the ceiling in another wing was completely broken through as a four legged female inuyoukai charged in. The castle had many outside balconies so it wasn't hard for Inukimi to spot them before charging from one wing to the other breaking her way into the room fangs bared and ready to kill. Kaguya imagined that if it wasn't for the infant Inukimi would be drowning them with miasma by now.

Luna as per usual remained completely composed, "Ah my darling daughter I wasn't asking for volunteers to be sacrificed, and you know it cannot be you as I can still save you and your daughter if you only let me, however, I do smell your son approaching and I might have to resort to using him since you damned him already."

Inukimi saw Reimei screaming in Luna's arms and knew she'd be unable to bite into the bitch like she wanted to so quickly transformed into her regular self.

"Kaguya," Inukimi growled, "You can either die to her or assist your Queen and possibly be pardoned for your treason. That, however, you'll have to take up with my mate as tonight I will finish all family business."

Luna just shook her head, "Inukimi please just look into the sky. Do you not see how the moon shines for us tonight? You know the prophecy is true so just allow me to do my work. I don't wish to hurt you again."

The moon was full tonight, but looked different than it had been a few hours ago glowing red filling the land with a sense of foreboding.

"That is not the shine of destiny," Inukimi flicked her hair slowly walking closer, "that's just the moon reflecting back at you reminding you how much blood you've shed before you go to Hell."

"That's not true and you know it Inukimi. Soon you'll be able to hear your heartbeat as your senses return to you. Your gifts will return on the final hour before the end."

Inukimi was thinking clearly tonight as the moon was reaching full power, and that would only make things worse for Luna.

"You know what your precious moon won't return mother? My sister! Your youngest daughter! How dare you ever speak of helping any family member when you murdered your own child and felt no remorse. It's over mother. I made a sacrifice of my own tonight, all of Inukiri's possessions were burnt tonight so that she can be avenged!"

Battle would be difficult as Reimei was being used as a glorified shield, but Inukimi was over talking to this crazy corrupt bitch. Her sacrifice had enhanced her powers, and she wasn't going to waste them as she swiped right at her mother's face.

Luna used her free hand to grab Inukimi's hand surprised at how she had to struggle to keep her daughter back, "You've sacrificed the last remnants of your love hmm? I wish you wouldn't worry about your sister. She was born evil and is now where evil things go."

"You're the one born evil," a voice came behind Luna during the struggle as a sharp pain went into her other arm resulting in the savior being taken away from her.

Kagome had stabbed Luna right in the arm with the Magia and wasted no time cradling her child to herself and jumping back quickly. Sesshoumaru, in his true form, had jumped on the balcony standing behind his mate. Perhaps he should have been to rush into battle first, but he had to believe in his mate and knew she needed to get a good lick in after what Luna did to her.

Luna growled easily able to fling Inukimi to the ground now that she had use of both hands. She looked perplexed at her wound, but shrugged it off as she pulled the Magia out of her flesh throwing it to the ground and smiling at them all.

"Taking advantage of a distraction and using one of these silly unnatural blades Lady Kagome?" Luna rose an eyebrow, "of course a devious slut such as yourself would use such trickery, but no matter I'm glad you came. Your child needs a fully charged medio stone to free this world of all evil once and for all, and now I finally have the ideal sacrifice. Demon or human no longer matters to me."

Kagome kept stepping back going near the protection of her mate, "Of course it doesn't Luna. You are clearly just making up things as you go to justify everything you've done against this family. Why not just admit the truth? You like the power you have and you'll kill or hurt anybody you need to keep it. You're no different than Naraku or any other deceptive slug that we've come across."

Now that Reimei was out of the way Inukimi's eyes turned red as she bared her fangs, "Your words fall on deaf ears Kagome as my mother lost all sense of understanding long ago. Get behind your mate. We end this now."

"End what?" Luna smirked still not caring about that the blood pouring out of her wound and onto the busted weakening wood floor, "you really have lost your mind haven't you Inukimi? Can't you see you're all right where I want you. Sesshoumaru and Kagome can have each other in Hell. I'll have their blood now."

Inukimi launched at her mother again, but this time Luna put her finger to her forehead activating her powers with no interruptions this time. The floor began to glow blue as a crescent moon symbol was drawn in light and surrounded Luna protecting her as Inukimi froze into place as well as Kagome. Both female inuyoukai would be unable to move with this powerful incantation possessing the castle floors.

Luna's only goal at the moment was to charge the medio stone, so no prayers to the moon were needed all she had to do was taken advantage of the still Kagome and slit the bitch's throat ending this once for all. She still kept her smile as she walked up to the girl and rose her hand ready to strike, but before any blood could be spilled Sesshoumaru's fangs locked onto her arm digging his teeth in until he could feel the bone finally causing the bitch to let out a cry of agony.

Just moments ago she had proclaimed that she had everyone where she wanted them, but the opposite seemed to be true when it came to her well-being. Her medio stone was worthless at the moment, and if all her impressive strength did indeed come from moon based blood magic Sesshoumaru was now immune to all of this trickery. Now one of her arms had a gaping hole in it caused by Kagome and the other had a large dog attacked it to it.

Luna snarled eyes almost going red as she fought through the pain on her free arm to dig her claws into Sesshomaru's flesh near his throat. It was either going to be her arm or his vital area. Not wanting that decision to be made he let go of her now limp arm before jumping back to gain some distance and phasing into his regular form so he could battle with a smaller target on himself.

"It seems like it's just us now," Luna laughed, "you might be immune to my spells Sesshoumaru, but they still work fine for me."

Blue light exploded around Luna as both her arms instantly healed making all their efforts to weaken her completely wasted.

"The power of the moon has made me immortal Sesshoumaru," Luna shook her head, "you can bite and claw at me all night and I'll just continue to heal myself while my daughter and your whore are unable to do a thing about it."

Sesshoumaru just closed his eyes to take a breath hoping the claw marks on his neck weren't too deep, "Perhaps I will bite and claw at you all night then. Sometimes I admit it can be amusing witnessing stupidity in its truest form. In battle you not only use the moon, but the power of medio, which is truly foolish since it's your biggest weakness."

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his Tensagia. It would have been helpful if his mother could have literally told him a single thing about its apparent new powers, but with how much his life had been impacted by magic lately he'd become quite adapted at thinking on his feet. The sword had once allowed him to break a spell Naraku used on Kagome, so he was hoping this damn blade could help again.

"Your family's biggest weakness is relying on those disturbing fangs," Inukimi hissed, "it's just your father's strength captured in metal and bone, and where is the great demon lord now Sesshoumaru? Cowering in his castle is where he is. What a pathetic mate my daughter put her trust in. He can't protect any of you now just like he couldn't protect your mother from what I made Radaromaru do to her."

Sesshoumaru would let this bitch continue in her psychotic rantings as much as he could if it bought him more time. Normally when unsheathing his blade all he could see was the nether world, but this time it was different. He could see the aura of his blade conflicting with the aura of the crescent moon shaped light on the ground. It was quite similar to how auras collided before the Tetsusagia's windscar attack was unleashed, and using that assumption Sesshoumaru made his move slashing his blade in the air to conflict with the devious energy.

Luna could only watch as black streaks formed on the floor in the direction that the Tensagia had been unleashed creating small portals to the Dark Dimension that swallowed her spell freeing Inukimi and Kagome. Luna was ready to make another move to get her what she wanted but Inukimi grabbed her from behind.

Luna wasn't even confused by the power Sesshoumaru just displayed, what she was confused by was the sound she heard coming from her daughter. She could hear Inukimi's heart beat. Why would the moon give it back to Inukimi if the end of the world wasn't coming tonight?

"Sesshoumaru," Inukimi snarled, "do that again. Send this bitch to a place the moon can never touch her."

If this had been any other circumstance Sesshoumaru would have instantly done it, but seemed perplexed.

"You'd get pulled in as well mother. Can't you constrain her using your own magic?"

Inukimi could feel her heartbeat as well, "It's over for me my son. My powers have been given back to the moon now so constraining this bitch with my own strength is my last gift to you. Do it now! I already pledged that I would sacrifice my life so I will die either way!"

Sesshoumaru only respected his mother on the battlefield, that was how it had always been. Here she was proving her strength against their enemies and she expected him to just kill her?

"I cannot do this," Sesshoumaru growled.

"We don't have time for this!" Inukimi snarled digging her claws into her mother's flesh so she didn't get any ideas of saying anything to prevent what needed to happen, "you hate me right? I was never a mother to you. All I did was fill you with hate to twist your soul into something bitter and cold. My son I don't deserve your mercy. Use what your horrible mother has done to you and use it as an excuse to slay me right here and now. It's the only way to justify it all. I can't ever fix what I've done to you and your sister, but please let me drag this bitch into hell for my sister. I destroyed you, but at least you got to live your life. My sister didn't even get that option butchered by her own mother while she was still kind and pure. Son please!"

Sesshoumaru's sword remained lowered. His mother might have had her heart and senses back at this moment, but to him she didn't sound any different than her deranged mother. She was honestly asking him to justify her treatment of him for all these years by being the one to kill her? Had her cruelty really been the result of blood magic warping her mind, or had she been doing it to prepare him to make this decision? Clearly she'd always intended to throw him in the Dark Room to suit her purposes for when the time came, so it wouldn't be surprising if the neglect and abuse had been a calculated decision as well. It was all quite selfish and disturbing in his opinion no matter what the truth of it was.

He looked to Kagome hoping he could find an answer in his mate's face, but found none as she just looked to the floor holding Reimei tightly. She, quite honestly, didn't believe she had a right to throw a moral suggestion into this mess. True she had mated into the family, but she was taking Sesshoumaru's advice and staying clear of actions and decisions that were out of her league.

Sesshoumaru rose the Tensagia. Didn't his mother say she was going to die anyway? That was the only factor in this decision.

"You can't do this Inukimi we're too close to having eternal peace!" Luna growled.

"I've never known peace," Inukimi frowned as a tear could be seen in her eye, "you stole it all from me mother. I didn't care about my children when they were born, I felt no remorse for all those I tortured and killed, and when my mate told me that he actually loved me I couldn't feel nothing no matter how hard I tried. Tonight though mother I am crying in the sorrow of it all, but it's pure bliss you know? I am able to cry and being able to feel something truly for the first time in a long time brings me to peace. Sesshoumaru if I am to die please let me die while I am actually alive. I love you Sesshoumaru. I am sorry I must ask this of you, but please. Kill me when I can actually love you."

Inukimi's voice showed so much pain. Sesshoumaru had no option other than to show mercy by swinging his blade. He turned so he didn't have to watch the darkness absorb both Luna and his mother.

"I am sorry," was all he could say refusing to look up until he couldn't feel her anymore.

It was over. His mother was gone, and nothing could bring her back.

Before Kagome could open her mouth to even say anything Sesshoumaru's claws glew green with toxic miasma as he moved forward and plunged his hand through Kaguya's chest. He didn't remove his claws until he knew the woman was dead.

"Doing nothing in the midst of a battle such as that one is worse than just being a traitor," Sesshoumaru snarled wiping the blood off on his silks, "It seems you have just inherited a castle from all this trouble Reimei."

He just killed his own mother moments ago and now he was making decisions about an estate?

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered after finally calming Reimei down enough that the crying had ceased.

Sesshoumaru shook his head not wanting to discuss his vile mother as he picked the Magia off the ground, "If you truly wish to battle at a high level Kagome perhaps you shouldn't ignore the basics. What kind of an amateur leaves their weapon in an enemy?"

"The kind that wanted her daughter back at any cost!" Kagome growled, "don't lecture at me right now Sesshoumaru! Inukimi… is she really-"

"She said she was to die anyway. If not she is the Dark Room where she will eventually perish. Minutes are years there and we all can't live forever. Not even something as selfish and dark as my mother."

"No one should ever have to make the decision you made Sesshoumaru. Whether it was wrong or not no one could ever fault you."

He really didn't want to discuss it. Was his mother's curse honestly that bad? Having the inability to feel? He thought he had been born with that trait, but females like Kagome and Rin showed him otherwise. Was the ability to feel really worth it though? If his actions were going to continuously be brought by his mate to force some kind of reaction out of him?

"It's over Kagome," he said flatly looking down at his child, "hopefully our pup remembers nothing about this day, and if she ever asks about the crescent moon on her forehead she will be told it's just a birthmark. That's all it ever has been. We've dealt with wolves, tigers, slimey hanyous, and now fanatics. I believe it's time for a break from all of the madness. All I want is the happiness of my mate and myself, and that won't be achieved by talking about what happened here."

"I don't know about that," Kagome sighed giving her finger to Reimei to chew on with her little fangs, "all I know is I won't break my promises anymore Reimei. No one will ever take you away from me again. I'm sorry."

"You keep saying you see a lot of me in Reimei," Sesshoumaru glided through the hallways trying to get to the ground level hoping his mate would follow him so he could transform and fly both of them back to Dragonsbane, "if that's true she doesn't want to hear your apologies either. She'll be able to protect herself soon enough, so just don't find yourself in the same compromising position with her little brothers or sisters."

Was he really talking about having more pups? Right now!? Right after they just fought for their lives to protect their first born at a great cost. Sesshoumaru's ability to avoid confronting what he was forced to do so was so blindly transparent it almost disturbed Kagome.

"Maybe this isn't something I want to talk about," she snapped following him by jumping down s carefully.

"What I want doesn't require much talking on your part," her mate dangerously chuckled, "and I would say I've gone from being in your debt from past transgressions to being owed, wouldn't you say my beautiful mate?"

.

.

.

AN: Sorry for the wait I've started a new job, but here it is. Not going to say it's the best ending of the arc or best way to end a chapter, but it felt right to the little bunnies in my brain that are truly writing this story. What I can tell you is these reviews continue to be mixed, but that's a good thing. How can I give y'all what you want if you don't tell me what you want or what you think? I hear what you've been saying. Enough of my OCs and their drama let's get to Sess/Kag goodness. I still enjoyed writing this arc and I'm going to enjoy writing the impact it had with InuYasha being gone while yet another female in his life was hurt, Inutashio is gonna have to go through his own trials and tribulations, and yep…. The Lady Mother is gone, and I hoped I wrote out her final scenes enough to show that she is indeed in a better place. Sorry if all the stuff with her was as confusing as her brain is. Anyway next chapters are going to everyone catching their breathe with some slice of life goodness.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Training was really what Kagome should have been doing right now. With Inukimi gone and InuYasha still far away their defenses would be lacking and she needed to become stronger if she were to stay true to her promise to Reimei, however, she seemed to have no choice but to hold her very first job interview.

"I prefer to work with very long hair such as yours," Blythe said sitting in the chair across from Kagome's desk, "so much potential for all sorts of braids, which I can do quickly once I have a plan in mind."

"You talk as though you're an architect," Kagome mused knowing Blythe wasn't just boasting for the dragon's silver locks were held up perfectly, "the problem with having long hair such as this is I need to keep up my training daily at all costs, and it's hard to focus with it all getting in my eyes."

Kagome had never witnessed an interview before, but was sure Blythe's response of rolling her eyes and sighing was not the correct response.

"If that's what you wish I can cut," Blythe spoke as though that action were a grave sin, "but I'm sure we can braid it up easily."

"My hair won't always be this long either. Due to circumstances I can phase between human and demon at will, and my human hair might not be as workable. I won't be doing this any time soon nor do I plan on being human in public much, but it will be something you'll have to work with eventually."

It was true. Kagome had experimented a little when they came back to Dragonsbane and was able to return human when she wanted to. Though the transformation was a lot easier than it would have been if she consumed the same potion Kyra had it still didn't feel very good as a lot of power would leave here all at once giving her a horrible headache, but she saw a use for this ability. If she could train to fight as a human and get herself to Sango's level than perhaps her movements would be perfected when she fought as a demon. Only thing that was stopping her from taking on this new course of training was if her and Sesshoumaru were going to try to have another child then it was better to just not transform rather than finding out what effect it would have on a potential pup in her womb.

"I'm sure I can adjust," Blythe sounded quite bored, "hair is hair after all. Also I hope you aren't that much a fan of kimonos. I prefer dresses. Sure a ceremonial kimono might look nice if you are hosting a tea party by a Koi fish pond, but when it comes to fashion they are being left in the past. Dresses are not only easier to move in, but there is just so much more potential. I know where to get cloth from all the best designers."

"If you take this position on Blythe you'll be working with what we have available in Dragonsbane," Kagome glared, "until I get a better assessment of what Lord Inutashio has to spend we can't be buying up all the silk in the land."

Kagome would have a lot on her plate when it came to that subject. Dragonsbane was caught between two worlds. Human currency was needed to buy supplies from the villages as well as pay the staff while demons worked on a barter system. The gold used to pay the staff was received in barters as well as had been acquired from all of Inutashio's conquering of castles in both major regions. She had no clue how much money there actually was to spend.

"I guess I can adapt to that as well," Blythe pouted, "I've been studying up on my sewing and could also make alterations. Perhaps turn some of those old kimono silks into gold."

Kagome would have given Blythe the job based solely on her skill level for she didn't believe the dragon was lying about it, but could she really have a Lady's Maid with such an attitude? Maybe as a source of entertainment. Jaken had an attitude towards everyone but Sesshoumaru, so perhaps Kagome needed a little chaos on her side to even things out. She disliked that little green imp for many reasons, so she could care less what Sesshoumaru thought about Blythe.

The issue was she was no longer to be at liberty to be so trusting. Luna had been the last straw when it came to just taking visitors at their word and allowing them to stay under the same roof as the children. Kagome had to be completely sure Blythe wasn't some kind of secret assassins sent by the dragons to kill them all in their beds.

"You said you have credentials," Kagome put out a hand to receive them, "I just have to verify them with Lord Inutashio and once it all checks out we'll find you a room and you can start tomorrow."

Blythe's silver eyes lit up before handing Kagome a piece of paper, "Really? I swear my Lady I won't let you down. This is the type of thing I've always wanted to do with my life."

Kagome looked at the piece of paper and saw it was only a letter:

To: The Dogs of Dragonsbane

Do you want this hatchling? We don't want her anymore.

From: Aletha

Blythe noticed Kagome's reaction, "My family would rather me here than anywhere around them. I am not much of a fighter, so not really wanted."

"Tell me Blythe," Kagome sighed, "what do you feel about the dragon body hanging outside of the castle as well as the name? I apologize if it's disturbing."

"It's ugly is what it is," Blythe growled, "I'm not much of an interior designer having lived in a cave most of my life, but I doubt a body is a good decoration for a proper home. That's all my opinion on it is. The eastern dragon out there isn't of my clan and I wasn't alive during the war to care. Anyway what sort of room will I get? One with a lot of windows I hope."

"You'd be staying in the servants quarters," Kagome remarked, "that's where Sesshoumaru's personal servant lives and it might be good for the maids to be around a less polarizing demon."

"Living with them and eating with them like a servant?" Blythe asked.

"You applied to be a servant Blythe. A good bed and good company is all you need if you truly love your work."

"I guess that's true. Alright it will be fine no complaints from me I just hope there is a closet or wardrobe that can fit my dresses."

"You'll have a uniform when you work," Kagome stood up ready to pay the demon Lord a visit, "You won't be dressed as a maid, but we can't have you blatantly overshadowing them. You won't make friends that way. Trust me I know. You'll eventually earn some days off where you can go out and do whatever you want, but for now just be subtle okay? Wait for me in here."

She would never forget the dirty looks Kikyo had once received when InuYasha secretly gifted her a silver necklace that she proudly wore.

Kagome had already promised Blythe a career here, so before she went any further she had to make sure this girl checked out so she made her way to Inutashio's study.

"Just come in Kagome," Inutashio growled after hearing her knock on the door, "you've taken on the dirty business of helping run this rock so just come in when you need something."

Kagome, as of late, had been a bit nervous around the demon Lord. His face showed that he hadn't been getting much sleep as his eyes held a bit of anger. Who could blame him? He had just lost his mate whom he seemed to care deeply for despite all of her flaws.

"I just needed to ask you about this letter from an 'Aletha'," Kagome said putting the so called credentials on his desk, "my mate is concerned about me hiring a dragon demon Lady's Maid."

Inutashio gave the letter a glance and didn't seem to be the least bit surprised about it, "Yes I know her. When the war with the dragons was finished all the females that had no part to play in the battle were given refuge south of The Claw. Aletha pretty much established a clan of all those were displaced and rules over them. It's quite a close knit horde, so I have to trust that she truly has no love for this girl if she came here looking for a job."

"Trust is just hard to come by anymore," Kagome sighed.

Inutashio's looked away in disgust. He blamed himself for everything that had happened. If he hadn't been so determined to appease Ember's requests that dreadful Luna woman would have never had the access she was given to cause his family so much pain. It was another mistake made by him due to his lack of foresight and negotiating skills.

"If we distrust everyone and close our doors to all that are different we would look weak and scared now wouldn't we?" Inutashio asked, "we can't allow incidents like what just happened be allowed to fester again, but at the same time if demons begin to suspect a random sorceress like Luna can shake us so badly they'll try to follow her lead. It's hard to say when it comes to dragons or any egg laying demon for eggs could take weeks to years to hatch, they mix the eggs up, and steal them from one another, but I'm sure this Blythe girl is related to Akuma somehow. Not many dragons have silver eyes after all, so though her appearance will upset Sesshoumaru she is no threat. In the event she is I believe you'd be capable enough to handle it. Dragons don't use magic or trickery in battle."

"Did Sesshoumaru have a hard time during that war?" Kagome was highly curious on the subject, "is that way he dislikes them so much?"

"He didn't do much fighting during that time but it was hard on everyone," Inutashio recalled, "it's not what they did that impacts him so much… it's a personal matter really that you'll have to get out of him. Perhaps this girl's presence will be enough for you to get the truth out of him."

What kind of secrets did her mate actually have? Despite his disinterested stoic appearance Sesshoumaru was pretty much an open book. This would indeed by a mystery that Kagome would have to get herself involved in.

"Is everything alright my Lord?" Kagome asked concerned for him.

"I didn't even get to fight Luna despite deserving the burden of the whole mess, and what I'm left with is to sully my hands in regards making hard decisions, which I'm not the best at. Ember is currently being held at The Claw as I ponder what to do with her. She brought Luna into this home knowing that creature's ill intentions therefore deserves to be punished, but what we don't need is another war as her mate is still in the Sunset Isles with a few armies to spare. When InuYasha returns I plan on leaving to deal with something, which I don't want anyone to interfere in."

"You're right we don't need another war," Kagome tried to help despite not believing it was her place, "but then there is what you just said about showing weakness. We can't all be Sesshoumaru can we? He didn't even give Kaguya a second to plead for herself before killing her off. I'm sure there is an advantage to being that cold and calculating, but the Sunset Isles really helped us out. Ember is also Kyra's mother."

Kyra would always have a place in this home no matter what. Sesshoumaru had made that completely clear as he justified what his mother did to her as some kind of sacrifice for both he and Kagome to be together. If she were to be a permanent guest here it wouldn't be quite a happy home if the Lord of the house had to execute her mother.

"InuYasha doesn't even know what has happened here so briefing him will not be a happy homecoming," Inutashio continued, "I will have to discuss my next move with both him and Amethyst, so I have a lot on my plate. Perhaps you can give some insight on the Ember situation? You were in training to be quite the diplomat and you should be well aware of how your mate would handle it, so what advice can you give me Kagome?"

Inutashio would have to be the one to tell InuYasha Rin was murdered at the hands of dark magic if Amethyst wasn't going to do it. He'd also have to inform his youngest pup that he was now in line to possess Dragonsbane if Sesshoumaru didn't have a son since the arrogant dog had changed his mind about Reimei being the sole heiress. InuYasha's legitimacy had been one of Inukimi's wishes so Inutashio would give it to him without thinking twice despite how successful he and Akuma's mission had been. After that was settled Inutashio planned on heading out East to kill that damn bat that dared laid hands on his mate many years ago.

A demon Lord such as Inutashio was asking for her advice? Kagome felt quite on the spot. She wanted to learn to help run this estate and the family, but didn't think it would ever come this soon. She'd hoped she'd get many years to raise her children and improve on her training before getting stuck in a position like this.

"I don't think it's for me to say my Lord."

Inutashio banged his fist on the table, "My mate is gone Kagome. No matter how powerful you believe all of us to be any of us could be gone at any moment, so you best be ready. Inukimi never was a proper Lady of the West hoping the matters of the household would just run itself, but you've shown otherwise and I need you to continue that work as well as be ready to be the angel on Sesshoumaru's shoulder stopping him from acting foolish when he inherits my lands. Was I a bloodthirsty conqueror at one time? Yes, but if you gain something with blood be prepared to lose it with blood. That's not what I want for him. I'll be damned if he runs all of this straight into the ground as well as his family because he wants to rule with an iron fist. No, someone like you is perfectly suited to inject some humanity into the situation so speak your mind."

Kagome sighed as anxiety overtook her heart, "Killing Ember just doesn't seem to be an option if you want to avoid conflict. Some kind of contracted exile that is made clear to her mate perhaps? They assisted us in the war and their friendship won't be forgotten, but Ember put the family at great risk so cannot be allowed back in your lands. If she does return her actions will be seen as malicious and you'll have no choice but to act and ask that no retaliation should be expected since your terms are both generous and clear. If she ever wishes to speak with her daughter, which I still doubt as she's been here a couple times and never asked for her, safe passage will be provided for Kyra to visit."

"Demons don't believe in treaties and contracts Kagome," Inutashio did like the phrasing of her words though, "but Ember's family is quite modern, so perhaps it's worth a try. Draft this so called 'agreement' on a scroll and we'll send it before she can return."

Her suggestion got her forced into being a secretary? If it made the situation any better, however, she would do it gladly.

"I'll also send word to the demons we have at The Claw to make sure Ember is well looked after. She is a prisoner at the moment, but her status means she shouldn't be stuck in a dingy barrier sealed cell correct?"

"Have you been reading those human novels of war? To me a traitor is a traitor, but if it smoothes over the situation any send your instructions."

Kagome nodded and bowed, "Thank you Lord Inutashio. I'll get all that done right away as soon as I tell Blythe she can call this place home."

"There is something very familiar about that eggling," Inutashio turned in his chair to look away, "so still be a bit cautious around her no matter what and continue to press your mate on the subject. I also might pay a visit to the dragons to insure nothing is brewing. I'll do my best to play my part as castle Lord for you and your mate Kagome, but it will be difficult. Inukimi isn't dead you know."

Kagome frowned looking to the ground, "She told Sesshoumaru it was okay for her to drag Luna into the Dark Room because she was going to die anyway if he didn't."

"I won't pretend to know how her magic works but she isn't dead. You know when your mate is dies you can feel it in your core, but Inukimi lives on even though more than four hundred years have probably come and gone in that dimension. I'd almost prefer her to be dead no matter how much pain it will give me. Life there must be torture especially if her mother is with her."

"They both used that place as a weapon so I don't know if it's that terrible," Kagome didn't know if her words came out correctly since they were talking about his mate, "though I have no sympathy for Luna. Perhaps when that woman is dead Inukimi can find a way back to you."

"In order to escape they'd have to return from the portal that engulfed them and it was no medio stone that sent them there. I have no choice but to count every minute knowing it could be my mate's last. Don't worry yourself about me though Kagome. I will have to be strong for all of you now. That's the least I can do after all the trouble my decisions have caused."

Kagome could hear the sorrow in his voice and thought it'd be best to leave him alone for the time being but did look to him when she got to the doorway, "I won't pretend to know what was going through the Lady Mother's head through any of this, but if it offers any solace before she did what needed to be done she looked as though she were at peace for the first time in a long time."

She didn't know if that would help him, but it was time to continue on with her day. She found the courage to track down the head maid and inform her that Blythe would be staying with them before heading back to her study.

"No," came Sesshoumaru's voice behind her.

"Dismiss Jaken and perhaps I'll consider changing my mind about Blythe," Kagome simply said without even turning around.

"Loyalty is a lot more valuable than a dragon that claims she knows all about hair styles," he simply remarked, his breathe being felt on the back of her neck as he was so close.

"Sesshoumaru I am trying get some errands completed. Can you tell me what it is you actually do? With someone as important as you should you really be lingering in the hallway midday?"

"I am not free to patrol as I once was and father hasn't requested anything of me," Sesshoumaru claws were now on her shoulder peeling away a bit of her silks, "really the only duty I have to service this castle is to work on producing my heir."

Kagome grasped his hand with her own before forcing his away with a smirk, "You could be training. That's what I would be doing with my free time."

Since his hand was taken away his lips found her ear as he whispered to her, "Has this Sesshoumaru not proven himself to you by this point? Kovu and Luna are gone from our sight now."

She darted two steps ahead before he could kiss her to tease him a little, "Then maybe go bark orders at Rin or something, or perhaps go pay a visit to your sister or father. You might pretend you don't care about Inukimi but your father lost a mate and sister lost a mother."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the mood was soured and he ceased from pursuing her, "You're right. I don't care. It's over and done with Kagome. My mother endangered us all on several occasions so her leaving us once and for all and my lack of concern makes us all even. It's time to move on."

"Your father says she is still alive."

"Good for her. Now her and that awful Luna woman know what I suffered being locked in there away from you for several years."

"If you hadn't gone there you would have been a sitting duck in our last battle just like I was. Are you really that cold Sesshoumaru? She was still your mother."

"Call me what you will. I will only mourn the loss of her power that assisted us for so long. She was never a mother. Just drop it Kagome."

Maybe he had a point. Why was she trying so hard to make him face it? Perhaps Kagome just had too much empathy when it came to Sesshoumaru. If she were forced to do that to her own mother in a split second decision as he did it would destroy her. If she took the route of him and just tried to run from her feelings it would bottle up and result in a melt down later, but Sesshoumaru wasn't like her. It was probably true. He probably didn't care, but at the same time Lord Inutashio did tell her she should press Sesshoumaru on things.

"Fine next subject of my curiosity when it comes to my mate's confusing attitude," she stood up straight and finally turned around to look at him, "what is with you and the dragons? Akuma follows every order and stretches himself thin to help everyone in this family but you still hate him, and you hate Blythe without even knowing her. Was the war that bad?"

Sesshoumaru growled. He simply wanted to see if he could convince his mate to take a break from her tasks to pay her carnal debt to him, but clearly she wanted to emotionally dissect him to get some kind of rise out of him, and not the good kind of rise.

"The conquering of the west happened long before you or your eldest family members were probably even born so there is no reason for you to concern yourself with it Kagome," he looked away, "you claim to be busy, but yet seem to want my life's story."

"Though I'm sure that story would be quite boring aren't I entitled to it?" she asked him seriously, "you are my mate after all Sesshoumaru, and there is still so much I don't know about you."

"Kagome I prefer to picture all of this as a new life for myself, which began when you became mine, and as you said there isn't much to discover in my past. What little there is, like the fact that I had a living fanatic grandmother, you discovered along with me. Do you want me to start getting involved in your business? When you were a maid how many plates did you secretly break and what kind of 'friendship' did you possibly have with my brother? The latter of which I said should be something I ought to be concerned with, but I don't press you on it now do I?"

"Comparing my life as a human maid to yours of conquest and war isn't really fair now is it? I didn't even know you jealous of InuYasha and I's 'friendship' so this is new to me. This is what I mean Sesshoumaru shouldn't we be open and honest with each other?"

"What kind of silly human book did you read that from? Unless my past comes back to strangle me in my sleep there is no reason to concern yourself with it."

"So you do have a past?"

His mate had never been this persistent before. Didn't she just come from his father's study? What did that damn Lord say to her? Was she laying out another trap for him? Could one day just be peaceful around here?

When Kagome saw that she wasn't going to get anything out of him she crossed her arms, "Fine let's make a deal. I'm all yours tonight if you tell me anything about yourself that I don't already know. I don't know if I could fully enjoy mating a stranger."

"You say that, but yet you trade yourself for favors from me? Are you a whore Kagome?"

She wanted to smack him for saying such a thing, but that wasn't how one handled Sesshoumaru, "Only if you want me to be a whore my master."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he walked past her going to the courtyard to do some training, "Nice try Kagome, but if treating my mate as a whore greedy for payment gets me what I want then I shall take you up on your 'deal' tonight. I want that dragon out of our bedroom before I arrive."

"And I want your smelly imp to stop knocking on the door asking you if you need anything, but yet I put up with it for you. I'll see you later then, so enjoy your day Lord Sesshoumaru. Just don't let me find you lingering in the hallways with nothing to do again. You're the one that informed me everyone in Dragonsbane needs to be working towards a purpose. My mother always told me that if you have time to lean you have time to clean."

"My mother always informed me that I am useless and was born evil," Sesshoumaru left her sight, "so I doubt you want someone with such a label picking up a broom."

Kagome shook her head when he was gone. What even was this relationship anymore? She hated to admit, but Sesshoumaru was actually coming off quite annoying to her. She was sure it was well deserved for she enjoyed annoying him as much as possible, but it was the way he did it. All the grabbing and seducing he was attempting to do was just ringing completely false to her. She didn't know if it were real affection or if he was using it as a mask to avoid all the issues plaguing the family, or even worse maybe his words were true and all he wanted from her was a bit of pleasure before she had a full womb again. It was so easy for males to want a child for they weren't the ones going through the pain of childbirth. He was just lucky he was in a position where they knew Reimei could be cared for when they were going through the routine of their day, because if he were forced to watch her for a few hours it would probably change his mind about having more pups. That small child already had an attitude and having been kidnapped for almost two days only made it worse. Every time Kagome went to pay a visit Reimei gave her the Sesshoumaru-like death stare just daring her to suffer the consequences of disturbing her.

"Alright Blythe your credentials check out," Kagome announced returning to her office where the dragon was still sitting patiently, "I don't know if this Athela is your mother or aunt or something, but Inutashio knows her."

"Grandmother apparently," Blythe sighed, "and she will be glad to be rid of me. I am just happy I can begin assisting you Lady Kagome."

Kagome motioned for Blythe to get up and follow her as brought the girl towards her bedroom, "An arrangement is being made for you in the servants quarters as we speak. I usually wake up at sunrise to prepare for my day. Obviously as a demon I don't sleep every night, but usually a couple hours after dinner I still dress myself in something comfortable just to lounge in. That is no problem for me to do myself, but I might need help getting out of what I was wearing previous as Sesshoumaru is no help in that department. I know I should wear something different when it is time for dinner, but I don't bother unless someone is visiting. Honestly I take my meals in the privacy of my own room on a tray as much as I can."

Oh god how she was sounding so much like her mother informing this servant of the routine.

"Dinner on a tray?" Blythe rose an eyebrow, "that's very… modern of you? Still I will dress you in something different for dinner as well as do your hair again. Also when you dress down for night that's the best time to give a hair a good washing."

Kagome turned to face her crossing her arms, "I am discussing my routine Blythe not the routine you think I ought to have. You're my maid not my planner. If I spent all day getting in and out of different outfits and having you work my hair for each of them nothing would get done."

Aimee was right in her advice to hire a demon as a Lady's Maid. Kagome would have never been able to bring herself to talking down to a former human friend of hers as she was doing to this dragon.

"I apologize my Lady," Blythe bit her lip, "It's just I've been studying for this position for a long time and the routine of a proper Lady is to always take dinner at the table in her home and change at least three times a day excluding the times you require a different wardrobe for training or traveling in public."

"Are you saying I'm not a proper Lady Blythe?" Kagome walked into the bedroom, "I admit I know a lot more about tradition than I should, but as someone logical and someone who prefers to live in the real world I prefer a simpler lifestyle. I just need you to save me some time so I can focus on work and family not for you to complicate things further."

"There will be no complications my Lady I work fast."

"This is where I will need you most," Kagome introduced the room to her, "assuming my mate doesn't drive me to spending time in another room. There is a mirror here and a small wardrobe where Sesshoumaru keeps his everyday clothes. Not much really."

This room really was the most of bland of all the well decorated rooms in Dragonsbane. Just equally bland wallpaper, a bed, a full length mirror that she ordered to be brought in, Sesshoumaru's swords when he wasn't using them, his wardrobe, and that one book that was always laying around.

Kagome gave the room a quick glance and discovered the book was gone. She didn't even remember what the title of it was or if she'd ever seen Sesshoumaru actually reading a book ever. All she knew was that he didn't like her using it as a makeshift table when she had to write something. Perhaps that was why it was gone now.

"This won't do at all," Blythe's tone showed she was quite disgusted at this, "there is no room for me to work here. You at least need a vanity so you can sit while I work your hair, and where do you keep your clothes? Please don't tell me you actually wear a yukata in the hallways while you go off to change elsewhere. How would a Lady be regarded if seen prowling the hallways in the morning in her nightgown?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What did I just tell you about trying to manage my daily practices Blythe? If we are to be friends we have to ease into this slowly okay? You are right though a vanity would be helpful. I can't expect you to work in here without a few changes, but Sesshoumaru has had this room like this since before I was born and I haven't had the heart to change it yet."

She only thought about it before a moment before shrugging, "Then again some change might not be bad. Alright Blythe once you get settled in your first job will be going into storage finding the furniture and equipment you find suitable as well as checking on the silk inventory to see if what you want to work with and what to fill my own wardrobe with. Not that I care if anyone see's me in my yukata mind you, but it's time this room felt like a home for me."

"You don't have to prove yourself against me my Lady," Blythe huffed, "I just want to service you the best way possible. I cannot wait to see what silks and patterns you have available."

Kagome seemed to be in a mood, but she was glad really. It was so nice to find high drama regarding room arrangements and staff attitudes as opposed to thinking of plans to deal with demons that threatened her family. This was what Sesshoumaru had meant when he hoped they could have some normalcy, and she was now living the so called 'normalcy'.

"Last thing we have to figure out before you start work tomorrow," Kagome noted, "how I am to pay you? All the staff here earns a wage of human currency, but I doubt a demon has use for gold. What is it you need from me Blythe?"

"Well I know you said you weren't interested in buying anymore silk," Blythe had a fanged smile, "but I'd love to have some ordered for me to collect and work with. I know as a proper Lady's Maid I should be swearing all be by your side no matter what, but honestly getting exposed to this style of living I want to use for inspiration to create my own designs and ascend to heights my bitch grandmother wouldn't think possible."

"A demon fashion designer?" Kagome asked not about to pretend she knew anything about fashion, "I don't mind. I'm just glad to see someone with aspirations, but in the letter to you that I did not write you were promised all the advantages of a life in court. I was assuming that meant you were hoping to find in a mate in one of our visitors."

"Perhaps," Blythe smiled lightly, "if they have the resources I need to further myself or maybe if they just make me laugh you know what I mean? Does your mate make you laugh Kagome? Sorry for just a personal question it's just all I've really considered in a sort of soul mate and I was always told it was idiotic."

"No it's not I can see how that's important. Sesshoumaru does make me laugh. Unfortunately it's not intentional. His stubbornness and irrational attitude is quite humorous to me as well as how he compensates for everything when I call him on it."

"I hope you find humor in my stubbornness Lady Kagome instead of anger."

"As I said Blythe we'll ease into it. Now I know I said you begin work tomorrow, but I need a favor when you go get settled into the servant's quarters. I need you to find a maid's uniform that is about my size alright? Maybe my old one is still around."

"Whatever for my Lady?"

"Don't worry about it. Just please just get it for me," Kagome commanded as she walked Blythe out of the room and towards a hallway that would lead to the servant's area.

That was where she would leave her. She hoped that she would make some friends and not alienate the maids that were probably still wondering how the former head housekeeper's daughter was now their demon employer. Though with Blythe's attitude it was probably easy to get under the skin of a few of them. Kagome knew she had her work cut out for her with this one, but preferred it as opposed to a silent servant that would follow her every order no questions asked.

With all of that out of the way she had to ponder what to do next. Before there could have been time to get some training in, but she told Inutashio she'd draft that letter meant for the Sunset Isles. Figuring out how to phrase such a demand in both a polite and threatening way could take a while, but before beginning on that there was something she was curious about.

She soon found herself opening the door to Sesshoumaru's study knowing he wouldn't be there, and that's how she preferred it. Of course, when she walked in she found Rin who was happily drawing pictures on a blank scroll while trying not to get ink all over the desk.

"Lady Kagome," Rin snapped her head up as she flew out of the chair, "Lord Sesshoumaru told me to stay here. Is he coming back? He probably doesn't want me drawing."

Kagome was just happy to see that Rin was still in good spirits despite all that had happened to her. With Luna completely gone from the earth Rin's blood was hopefully save from ever being sacrificed to the moon again. No one could come collecting on that debt or even knew about it outside of the family, so this girl would now be allowed to enjoy her childhood worry free.

"Rin please don't tell me Sesshoumaru forgot about you and you've been in here all day," Kagome sighed, "I'm glad to see you are enjoying yourself but this can't be a fun place for a kid to enjoy themselves. Why not go play with your sister?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru said I'm to come to his office every day," Rin told her, "even if Jaken tries to tell me to go away, and Kiyomi doesn't want to play with me anymore. She is afraid she'll accidentally hurt me and that my wrists will be all bloody like-"

"Like Kikyo's," Kagome frowned remembering Kiyomi had walked in like that, "Rin she won't ever hurt you. You might not think you are as strong as her, but you still have demon blood in you somewhere and you're her sister. Her instincts won't let her hurt you. Besides it won't be long now before Reimei is walking and she needs her big cousins to show her the ropes. Now it's going to be hard to have play time if Sesshoumaru keeps you in here doing nothing."

"What if he comes back and needs something?" she asked.

"He is probably training right now I doubt he'll be back soon," Kagome crossed her arms remembering why she came in here, "Rin you've been in here so much I'm sure you know every nook and cranny in this stuffy room. Can you tell me if Sesshoumaru left a new book in here? Well not 'new new' just one that wasn't in here before?"

Rin racked her brain for a minute as she moved the chair and opened a drawer in Sesshoumaru's desk revealing a weathered old green covered book.

"That's the one," Kagome said grabbing it recognizing it as the one that had been in his room for ages, "did he ever say anything about it? Why he put it in here?"

Rin shook her head, "He just brought it in one day and put it in that drawer. The drawer is usually locked, but he forgets a lot. I probably shouldn't have opened it. Am I going to get in trouble Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's okay Rin it was a favor for me. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't misplaced."

A book that he didn't like her touching and planned on locking away? To her that meant Sesshoumaru was hiding something from her. It wasn't suspicion that brought her to this room and to this book as Sesshoumaru was not the kind to ever be suspicious of in most cases. It was just pure curiosity.

Kagome looked at the title and flipped through the pages wondering if perhaps it was a diary of some sorts, but discovered it was nothing more than some kind of architecture book on laying stones to create a well fortified holdfast. Was her mate planning on constructing something? This hardly seemed to be the type of thing he'd be reading at night, but before she could close the book a letter fell onto the floor and to her feet.

"I'll get it!" Rin announced being quite careful as the parchment looked very old before she gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you Rin," Kagome smiled as curiosity consumed her and she had no choice but to read it:

To my dearest demon Lord Sesshoumaru,

I am sending you this book because I can't bare to look at it anymore. It is literally all that there was to read in this bedroom that your father pretends isn't a prison cell. Maybe I am quite a cold fish since part of me hopes that you look at this book and it bores you out of your mind driving you mad as much as it did for me. The only way to suffer properly is to suffer with company some would say.

I know I've asked you to this many times now, but what have I done to deserve this? Your family is the one setting fire and a spark of violence to my homelands, and yet I am to be kept prisoner because of my blood? Of course, I wouldn't expect you foreign dogs to understand dragon clans and the simple concept that we aren't all the same. Ryokoutsei is the one your father should take issue with. Not my family. Especially not me.

I won't lie I am feeling quite betrayed at the moment my love. You claimed to have affection for me, but yet you sit back while your family constrains me forcing me to watch those of my blood be slayed in an unfair war.

What is it then you stubborn idiotic dog please do tell? Don't sit there and lie to me and tell me your hands are tied or that your duty is to be obey your parents. You have no business being set straight by that bitch mother of yours. I doubt she has any ounce of love for you, but yet you treat her better than me, the one you once said you admire. If the affection you once claimed to have has been replaced with hate and you prefer to see me tortured then at least be honest with me. I know you are not the kind to play games, but that doesn't mean you've been entirely truthful with me now does it?

If my suspicions are correct and you feel nothing for me let me know by not responding. Hell just burn this letter or anything you have of mine for all I care. Just don't burn the damn book, because the most I could hope for is one day you find yourself prisoner with nothing to read but damn construction notes and articles about stone. Revenge through dry literature! That's what this supposed savage dragon demon of the west wishes upon you! Aren't I just the most vile Lord Sesshoumaru?

On the other hand, if I am just being foolish as you often accused me of being and you still do care for me please write back. I don't even have to be the first one you write to. Write to your father. Tell him I do not deserve this. He thinks me to be some kind of spy that pursued you for information when you know that could never be the truth. The love I felt for you and continue to feel for you is the much more real than invisible territory lines between our lands. Please Sesshoumaru do something. Anything.

If both responses I request aren't possible at least find enough kindness in your heart to send me an actual book. That's the least you can do after all the pain your family has caused.

With possible love or hate,

Amara

Once Kagome had read the letter she quickly put it back exactly where she had found it though she wasn't sure if it was hidden between the right page or not. Hopefully he wouldn't notice, but it might not matter. Inutashio had told her to press on her mate issues regarding his past, and now she had the fuel to do so.

There was a lot to process. Had Sesshoumaru really once loved another long ago, or was this 'Amara' someone who held one sided affection? It was hard to tell without seeing if Sesshoumaru had ever written a response, but what was obvious was that this woman had been a dragon demon. A dragon demon with attitude who seemed to enjoy calling him out nonetheless.

Kagome gave the book back to Rin, "Thank you Rin, but if he wanted it in here I guess I'll leave it in here. It doesn't look like something he actually reads, so I know not to get him any architecture books as a gift."

"He could use some more ink though," Rin mused indeed putting the book back exactly where it had been like a good assistant, "please don't tell him, but I was kind of using his."

"I'm sure we can replace it," Kagome smiled, "now get out of here and go play. If he says anything about it I'll set him straight. It's nice that you help him but you need a chance to go be a child and have fun."

Rin didn't seem too thrilled with being kicked out of the office, but Kagome meant it and didn't leave the study until she was sure the girl had returned to her family. With that out of the way as well as her new discoveries it was time for Kagome to get to the next phase of her mission. Get answers out of Sesshoumaru himself.

Inutashio still sat alone in his study waiting many minutes after Kagome's departure hoping no one else was to disturb him. Once he was positive his son wouldn't be barging in here to complain about how he ran his own lands he pulled his very own secret letter out of a drawer of his desk.

He'd already read it several times, but it still didn't seem real to him. It was a letter left for him by Inukimi before she went off to Kaguya's castle never to return.

To my pathetic weak mate,

Perhaps that was an inappropriate intro to what I must tell you, but I'm sure you've received plenty of vile letters from me in the past, so it's best to start out with some familiarity before I tell you what needs to be said.

I will die tonight. That is the only option for me and only way I see my battle with Luna ending, and in exchange for the power I need I will be left with no other choice. If I were a mate with an actual heart and ability to have affection for you I would understand how my acts can be perceived as selfish, but die as I lived I guess?

You told me you loved me, and I couldn't feel the same. Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't. I know it's hard to understand. I don't even understand what has happened to me either, but it's the truth. I wanted to feel the same. There was a time I wanted to love my son, but it was just never in the cards for me.

With that out of the way I will tell you why I have left this letter for you. There are a few things that need to be said that could either make things alright, or turn for the worse, but at least they were said.

Even if InuYasha was not successful at killing that disobedient child Naraku he still deserves every advantage you ever bestowed upon Sesshoumaru. I know his situation isn't ideal, and he'll probably never be Lord of Dragonsbane, at least for your reputation let us hope not. Honestly a proper Lord that two children from two different human woman while mated to his brother's sister? Why did you even let me allow that improper arrangement? My request, however, has nothing to do with your youngest or his lifestyle but everything to do with his mother.

You know I never had a problem with you and Izoyai's relationship. I'm the one that arranged it all remember? What you wouldn't know, however, is that I didn't force that girl into our home to keep your cock satisfied as I did it for my mother. In order to keep that woman as far away from my new family as possible I was called upon a couple of times to service the 'moon' just to satisfy her. Apparently the moon wanted me to a sacrifice a pure human princess, so the girl was brought into our home to be prepared for slaughter. I held off as soon as it became clear you found a companion who was capable of loving you back, but one evening I became jealous. Not of her, but of you. I gave up my love and sanity, but I never gave up spite and malice. You were able to show that women love, something I couldn't do to those closest to me, so on a night where I believed the Tensagia to be gone I slaughtered her in her bed.

Fear is also a trait that never left me, so I was afraid to tell you for all these years but it was me your mate. I killed InuYasha's mother. Not once but twice. I poisoned her when she began to grow old hoping you would mistake her condition for sickness. It's up to you whether or not to tell InuYasha the truth. I'm sure you will use your best judgement.

That is the only gift I am afraid I can bestow upon you my mate, which is the truth.

I wish I could offer something to my only daughter, but she'll always hate me. That is fine I deserve it, but I also know I don't have to ask for you to look after her. You'll do the right thing.

As far as her father is concerned I know you promised to kill him for me, but you don't have to if you're not feeling up to it. You are getting old after all, and I thought our days of savage slaughter was behind us, but yet if you pursue that task anyway you have my blessing.

There is one more matter, however, that I won't live to see settled. That night in your study when you told me you loved me I tried to bring up what we did during the war with the dragons regarding Sesshoumaru and you didn't want to discuss it. We can't hide it forever, and I've meddled in Sesshoumaru and Kagome's affairs one last time hoping it will all be brought to light and perhaps some redemption can be found.

The dragon demon known as Blythe from Athelia's clan has come seeking a Lady's Maid position, and unless old age has started to wear on your mind I'm sure you notice something familiar about her. She looks exactly like Amara doesn't she? Except for the silver hair of course, and I think it's obvious where that comes from.

Before you can curse me and my meddling my dear you must know I didn't research the subject of the dragon clan's family tree for ill intent. Akuma served me loyally and I thought to repay his kindness by looking into his heritage. You know dragon births are hard to track due to eggs being mismanaged, but I am convinced Akuma is Amara's brother, and Sesshoumaru knows that, which would explain his coldness towards his adopted brother. Blythe, on the other hand, came from an egg Amara apparently left with her family before we captured her.

You know what I'm saying Inutashio, so forgive me for putting the idea in Amethyst's head to reach out to that girl on Kagome's behalf, but Sesshoumaru has a right to know the girl exists.

With that I have no more words to part on you that mate. If this issue with my mother has taught me anything it's that we must all face our past and make sure all loose ends are tied up so they no longer affect our children and our grandchildren.

Please remain strong.

Yours truly,

Your selfish heartless dying mate Inukimi

Inutashio folded the letter up and put it back in his desk. Great! On top of the Ember situation and knowing he'd have to tell InuYasha about what Aimee did to Rin he would have to be forced to revisit the past on Inukimi's orders. He believed her when she admitted to killing InuYasha's mother, but pursuing the truth on that matter with InuYasha in the know would only bring more pain. When it came to that subject it was best to leave it in the past.

When it came to the dragon demon known as Blythe, however, it seemed that subject would indeed be a loose end from the past that needed to be tied up. There was no denying it as he'd drawn the same conclusion as Inukimi. Blythe was Sesshoumaru's bastard daughter that he'd had with a woman he loved, who Inutashio took upon himself to murder long ago.

.

.

.

.

AN: Boop. I wrote this chapter on my birthday. New year of life, new arc in Dragonsbane with no issues that is such a refresh to write after I feel as though I muddied the water with the Luna arc. I shouldn't say that because some of you did enjoy it, but some of you did not. Sorry I'm just one of those people who focus on the negative reviews instead of the positive, but still it doesn't change much. I'm still writing the story and telling the tales I want to tell even if they aren't the best they are all pieces of a puzzle that will get us somewhere satisfiying.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Really the best way to tenderize meat in my experience is a simple boil," Miroku explained over a hot stove piping with steam and all sorts of delicious smells.

The kitchen staff was ordered to put together a grand dinner tonight, but yet somehow the chef found time to instruct a beautiful female on his cooking methods. For once he didn't have to go prowling the hallways for a pretty sight as one had came to him in the form of a young dragon demon named Blythe.

"I thought you had to beat the meat with a hammer of some sorts to tenderize," Blythe smiled as she was quite forward with grabbing Miroku's hand, "but yet these soft fingers of yours look as though they've never been part of a hard day's work."

Miroku smirked lacing his fingers with hers not wanting her touch to leave him quite yet, "Well that's true I don't do much hammering, but Lord Sesshoumaru prefers his meat raw, so sometimes a little force is necessary though a little soak in my famous marinade is all a beautiful cut of meat needs."

"Beautiful is an odd way to describe a bloody piece of animal fat," Blythe noted with an eye roll, "but if you go to such lengths I wonder what a man would think of a female such as myself. Do I compare to the precious pork you are preparing tonight?"

"Words can't even describe you my lady."

The dragoness giggled, "Tell me Mr. Chef do you like to dance? You keep giving me all these cooking tips I might find myself in debt to you, and however would a girl like me pay you back? Perhaps I could show you some moves."

"Oh I dance, but I'm sure a girl such as yourself has much more experience than me therefore a lot to teach."

Her fingers stayed locked to him, "You've guessed right. I can show you the two step but you'll have to keep up."

"That won't be a problem. I find it hard to keep my eyes off of you-

"Blythe!" Kagome couldn't believe that she had to wonder in the kitchen to find her Lady's Maid.

She probably did this on purpose too, because tracking her scent had almost been impossible. Wasn't Blythe suppose to be making her life easier? Yet here she was having to hunt the girl down on her own.

"Lady Kagome might I say you look beautiful today," Miroku quickly removed his hands from Blythe and bowed.

"Miroku I'm sure there is a million other things you could be doing other than flirting with my maid."

Kagome still had many issues when it came to her relationships with the servants, but honestly the way she talked to Miroku hadn't changed at all. He was a pervert and offered no clean fun for anyone. If it hadn't been for his skills in the kitchen he honestly would have been sacked long ago.

"My Lady," Blythe frowned crossing her arms, "other than finding a vanity you told me you didn't need me today."

"You said you could adapt easily," Kagome couldn't believe she'd now have to watch over a grown child in this manner, "and now it's time to act on that. There will be a dinner tonight as both InuYasha and Akuma will be returning hence why Miroku is so hard at work. I will need your assistance Blythe, and in exchange not only will you be paid but I shall part some advice on you. This pervert is nothing but trouble. Stay as far away from him as possible, and Miroku you'll be taken to task later. Not only for this, but for bothering Sango constantly."

"Lady Kagome please," Miroku looked up from his work to attempt to give her a charming smile, "Sango and I are just friends anything I've suggested to her was just a joke."

"I'm so sure," Kagome rolled her eyes waiting for Blythe to follow, "you surprise me Blythe. There you were just mere hours ago attempting to instruct me on what is proper and what is not and already I catch you flirting with a man the likes of Miroku."

"You told me to make friends," Blythe huffed following her out of the kitchens, "so I did. Mr. Miroku is quite nice."

"Maids aren't allowed to talk to the male staff in that way unless married or in the company of older females to keep watch," Kagome recalled the strict rules, "besides you won't find husband material there. Sure he'll tell you about how he'd like to wed you and have children with you, but I'm sure he has eyes for another."

"The demon slayer?" Blythe remarked, "she is quite cold to him my Lady, but I don't plan on pursuing anything with a human man though I would find fun in the anger it'd bring to my clan. Still not my type. I was just having a little bit of fun."

"How old are you Blythe?"

"15 years hatched my Lady," Blythe informed, "my egg remained still for many years though apparently, but that doesn't really count since no dragon can recall infant life in an egg."

Kagome was 15 when she had been transformed into a demon almost five years ago now, and here she was in charge of a teenage demon girl that was suppose to be working for her. Why did she put herself in this situation.

"Since you technically weren't suppose to start working today I'll let it slide this time Blythe, but starting tomorrow you will learn the rules and follow them. You wanted this job so badly remember? It'd be a shame if I sent you home after it didn't work out because you are the kind that can't be controlled."

Kagome hated talking this way, but this girl definitely could benefit from some discipline. Perhaps Blythe could be some good practice for her, because one day Reimei would be this age and would also probably be hard to handle.

"I won't do anything to warrant getting sent home Lady Kagome," Blythe looked fearful of that threat, "so we are finally going to get to work together I see?"

Kagome nodded reluctantly as she returned to the bedroom to find that out that indeed Blythe had accomplished his first task as there was now a proper dressing table over next to Sesshoumaru's wardrobe as well her own closet full of clothes.

"We should have everything," Blythe smirked opening the closet quickly, "what color and level of formal would you prefer tonight my Lady?"

"It's just InuYasha," she mentioned watching the girl work through all the fabrics, "so nothing too formal. We just want to have a good meal tonight to welcome him and Akuma back. Do you know Akuma? He is also a western dragon demon."

Blythe shook her head, "Never met him just heard grandmother curse his name. How about yellow? Let your loved ones know they are returning to a happy home."

Was it a happy home? Inukimi was gone forever, and Akuma who had been the closest to his queen during all the secret drama wasn't even aware of it yet. InuYasha would also be receiving a lot of bad news, and she was sure they weren't bringing Naraku's head back on a spike.

"Nothing too bright. If we have a dull gold like color maybe I could pull it off."

"You could pull anything off with that form my Lady."

"You can call me just Kagome. Not that we are on familiar enough terms you can go off flirting with Miroku and get away with it, but my name suits me just fine. Sesshoumaru I smell you lingering out there. Get in here. I don't stand awkwardly in the hallway while Jaken assists you. You need to get use to Blythe."

Sesshoumaru walked in and studying the room for a moment, "I've noticed you've finally moved in Kagome."

"Hope you don't mind, but it was kind of silly of me to dart to several different rooms just to get ready in the morning, and I assume in order for us to make any more 'deals' regarding what I may or may not owe you my residence in this bedroom is wanted."

"Not wanted required," Sesshoumaru put his swords against his wardrobe doing his best to ignore the dragon demon at all costs, "and now my brother and that lizard's arrival will only delay things further. Last time we took a meal at the table was for Kovu now it will be for lesser guests."

"You need to stop," Kagome gave Blythe the okay on the dress that was presented to her, "InuYasha and Akuma probably have a lot to tell us and we have even more to tell them. One dinner with the family won't kill you."

"This family is poison. I thought the latest incident made that entirely clear to you."

"I don't see it that way. You're just upset that for many years you and InuYasha were left to your own devices, and now that the family has grown change must come with it and you clearly don't like change. It's the truth and you know it. If you wish to ignore the dower conversations we must have then you can sit next to Kyra while I openly show interest in all the family has been up to."

"Why Kyra?" Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together looking for his own clothing, "is it because she was once my intended? Do you believe I prefer her company?"

Blythe loosening the obi on Kagome's kimono preparing to undress her but seemed uncomfortable.

"It's okay Blythe it's only my mate," Kagome told her as the silks were pulled away and she stepped out now only in a sleeveless yukata before stripping that off herself revealing her naked body, "and you'd like that wouldn't you Sesshoumaru? For me to actually be jealous of you? Don't count on it. I doubt there is anyone lining up for you."

Blythe still kept silent and felt completely uncomfortable when she should have been excited to finally be doing what she loved, because from her point of view it seemed like Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were fighting. She was completely unaware that this was how things always were.

"When I reign over Dragonsbane should I go the route of polygamy to test the waters and find out?" Sesshoumaru threatened, "just odd you would bring up Kyra to me. Is because I struck a nerve when I asked about your former relationship with InuYasha?"

"So you are becoming jealous?"

"Depends how one defines jealously. Jaken overheard something Akuma had suggested to you once, that he didn't know it was possible for InuYasha request my ideal mate with the Siren's Tear that you could have been created for him instead."

"Akuma was a fool to force Jaken to work that little party, and does any of that matter? I am able to phase between human and demon at will because you, my mate, gave me permission so that proves Akuma's theory wrong. I didn't even start talking to InuYasha again until during the war, so why you're worried about the two of us I don't know."

"I'm not."

Kagome couldn't figure out if him bringing up her and InuYasha was his way of teasing, or if maybe he did have a bit of jealousy. If he did where it was it coming from? Perhaps it was all just another way he was masking himself from facing what he'd done to his mother.

If anyone were to be jealous or curious it should have been her. Apparently a woman named Amara was once in love with Sesshoumaru, and this was the first she was hearing about it. Not only that, but he was going out of the way to hide the evidence of her.

Blythe had interrupted her course of thought when Kagome had to put on one of those damned corsets. Kagome understood taking the effort to look nice to correspond with her status, but coresets?

"Blythe I enjoy being able to breathe," Kagome growled despite letting the girl tighten it around her anyway watching as her frame was crushed into her body and her breast were pushed up.

"Beauty is pain Kagome," was all Blythe said before revealing the dress that was as Kagome wished and a gold dress with a large bow on the back of it.

"I did some quick alterations to make it look like a proper dress," Blythe commented, "when I have more time I plan on going all out. Little gems or maybe flowers will really make it look as though it's from a fairy tale."

Sesshoumaru seemed to ignore the dragon girl until she dared to speak in his presence, "Is that what you think Kagome has girl? A fairy tale life? Where do you find such illusions? I can't imagine you found it in the dragon corpse outside the castle."

Kagome gave him 'the glare' when she turned her head, "Why do you have to be that way? Blythe is just here doing the job I hired her for."

"No one lives the fairy tale life," Blythe growled giving Sesshoumaru a glare of her own being capable of standing up for herself, "and if anyone did I can't imagine it'd be the two of you who'd be so blessed. Everyone plays pretend that's what I'm here to assist in."

"A servant serves and isn't meant to be heard," Sesshoumaru let her know, "I believe your girl needs more training Kagome. Perhaps this immature lizard isn't ready for this lifestyle."

"You know all about immature lizards don't you Sesshoumaru?" Blythe wasn't going to let him have the last word, "though the dogs of Dragonsbane isn't a popular topic among my people there has been a lot said about you."

"Words from dragons are nothing but lies and exaggerations. Spreading rumors you know nothing about will get you exiled from my home or worse girl, and Lady Kagome won't be able to protect you from me."

Another case of Blythe being more trouble than she was perhaps worth, Kagome thought to herself, but still where did Sesshoumaru get off talking down to her servant? Also she did want to know about the rumors he was quite defensive about, but that'd have to wait until later.

"Blythe," Kagome said in a warning tone she'd accepted as something she'd be using a lot around this girl, "stop fighting with our castle Lord and help me get into this dress, and Sesshoumaru you won't be talking down to any servants without just cause. Don't forget who I use to be."

"A human girl I never noticed because you kept your eyes to the ground and mouth shut just as a good servant should."

"Honestly what is with you lately?" a very annoyed look didn't leave her face even as the dress was secured around her, "anytime I pout or self loathe you say 'it's very unbecoming of you Kagome' yet you've been betraying yourself a lot lately. All you do is whine and complain and lash out on others. You're proving that you and InuYasha are indeed brothers, because that's who you are acting like lately."

She knew that would strike a nerve. Honestly what were they even doing? Before their banter was like a beautiful yet frustrating game between the two of them, but she was actually getting quite annoyed with his attitude as of late. It was easy to forgive him for they'd been through alot, but still this was all on another level. It couldn't have just been because of his mother or Blythe.

"I'll go dress elsewhere if you desire so since no peace can be found in my own bedroom," Sesshoumaru said not ready to find out if their fight was indeed a game or not, "if anything can be found in this room at all anymore."

"Oh," Kagome rose an eyebrow.

How cute. It seemed her little mate might have been lashing out because he was frustrated. It had been a while since they joined each other in bed as proper mates.

"Something will be found tonight don't worry," she let him know on his way out, "just stop betraying yourself over something so petty. It's not very becoming of a demon Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Is that what you are Kagome? Something petty?"

"Sesshoumaru just go get dressed before I change my mind. I'm beginning to forget why you should even be rewarded for anything."

Finally the demon lord took his leave going elsewhere to get ready for a dinner he had no interest in. Was it really time to give Blythe another lecture about how to act? Sure Sesshoumaru deserved to be put on edge sometimes, but by her? This stranger that had come into their home?

"You just witnessed how me and my mate talk to each other on the regular," Kagome sighed to Blythe during the awkward silence while her hair was being brushed, "it's nothing to get worked up over."

"I don't desire to worked up over your relationship drama," Blythe hissed forcing Kagome's long hair into a tie, "but if someone insults me I'll insult back. I don't care about their rank."

"I'm sure a beautiful dragon demon such as yourself doesn't get insulted much."

"You haven't been around my clan. If you're a dragon demon that can't fight or display power you're nothing. This job is pretty much a welcome banishment from them."

Something Blythe said earlier to peak Kagome's curiosity, "So what are these rumors? The ones your clan spreads about my mate?"

She was quiet for a bit as she thought about her answer, "The dragons are fighters, but when they have been defeated they accept their defeat, that is why my clan will never be a threat to your family again, but that doesn't mean our den mother, Aletha, isn't a sore loser and always saying cruel things. She says it will be a dark day when our lands are ruled over by Sesshoumaru, because unlike Inutashio he didn't earn it. I guess he did nothing during the war."

Kagome had heard that. Sesshoumaru would have been full grown during the war with the dragons, but yet was still protected and kept out the line of fire. Before that was made clear to her she always assumed Sesshoumaru's hate of dragons was because of something that happened to him during the fighting long ago, but now his dislike made no sense. The dragons were the victims honestly. This had been their land and Inutashio conquered it without mercy or compromise.

'Sesshoumaru's problem with dragons is a personal matter you'll have to get out of him' was what she recalled Inutashio saying to her.

"So they assume he is weak?" Kagome asked, "that's all they say about him? Nothing about a dragon demon named Amara?"

Kagome looked in the mirror to see Blythe cringe a bit when Kagome said that name. There was something going on. If Sesshoumaru knew what was good for him he needed to tell her the truth.

"Blythe?"

"We don't talk about Amara," Blythe shook her head as she finished with Kagome's hair and stepped back.

"We?"

"Amara was Aletha's first eggling and she died because of the war. Lady Kagome I swear my family knows their place and will never be a threat to you, and what little peace there is in my home regarding the dogs is because we don't dare bring Amara up okay? Aletha doesn't want to think about it."

Everything Blythe said was either boastful or snarky, but when she was discussing the politics and living situation from her old home it was like she was a different person… a fearful child?

"I just wanted to know if Sesshoumaru knew an Amara is all I'm sorry it's none of our business I guess," Kagome sighed getting up looking at her appearance in this golden dress with her hair completely out of her eyes allowing her blue eyes to sparkle.

Honestly this appearance was too grand for InuYasha and Akuma. Blythe needed to be working for a Lady demon that actually cared about traditions she'd be wasted here.

"Good job Blythe. You really outdone yourself. You can go be left to your own devices now…. Just stay away from Miroku please?"

Blythe gave a smile glad to see her work was recognized, but was still feeling very uneasy about where Kagome had tried to take the conversation and was quick to leave the room.

Sesshoumaru was in a guest room also staring in a mirror, but unlike Kagome he didn't see any beauty reflected back at him. He shut his eyes wanting to free from any more glimpses of himself and what he was becoming.

'You hate me right?'

His mother's voice was still echoing in his subconscious.

'I was never a mother to you! All I did was fill you with hate to twist your soul into something bitter and cold'

He tried to drown out the voices by bringing in the soothing sound of glass shattering when he used his fist to punch the mirror. He opened his eyes and growled at the mess he had created.

"Why won't you just die already?"

One of the most disturbing tidbits of information he'd gotten out of his conversations with Kagome today other than the fact that she was going to keep Blythe on as hired help was that his father still believed Inukimi to be alive. She was pretty much dead for there was no way for her to ever come back to this world, but how could they move on and forget about that bitch if she was still out there drawing breath.

Why did he even waste any thought on her at all? Why did he even hesitate in cutting both her and Luna down? He felt like his mother had unleashed some evil curse on him where she would always plague his thoughts. At least that's how someone stoic like Sesshoumaru interpreted having genuine feelings of mourning.

"Bitter…. Cold… angry," Sesshoumaru then turned his scowl into a small smile, "killing perfection? All those traits, but yet I still have the ability to love one such as Kagome despite what was done to my love before her? You turned me into who I am mother. I am more your son than I have ever been my father's, and that is fine with me. I will no longer have any regrets."

With that he simply kicked away all the broken glass leaving it for someone lower than him to clean up later. He didn't need Kagome to have some long talk over tea about what his mother and his mother's potential death meant to him. He knew what all of it meant to him all along. His mother used what feelings he had and forced him to be cold for her own agenda, and in turn gave him the outlook on life he needed to continue on from this point. It was fine. Everything would be fine. There was no reason to ever mourn again.

"Wow look Akuma they are actually letting us dine at the grand table tonight!" Sesshoumaru cringed when he could hear his brother's annoying voice all the way across the castle.

The idiots had returned, and the hanyou dared to have his usual upbeat voice when he and Akuma failed in their mission to kill Naraku? Naraku was low tier compared to Luna, and they should have been able to handle it. Oh well. Inukimi was no longer here to offer any protection or find any use for Naraku so Sesshoumaru himself would be free to kill that slug himself.

Sesshoumaru had no choice other than to run into the two of them in the hallway on the way to dinner, and it wasn't InuYasha that continued to piss Sesshoumaru off. It was Akuma. On face value Akuma deserved respect. He was pretty much just an adopted member of this family and he did everything he could to service it with research and his battle skill performing duties above and beyond what InuYasha or his father as of late could do for them, but Sesshoumaru still despised him. Despised those silver eyes that lizard had.

Why did his sister have to die while he got to live in their halls? Why was he even thinking about Amara? He had put those feelings away along time ago, but it was much easier when Akuma stayed in the east and his mother stayed in the south not always on his mind as she was now. Then there was Blythe. That damn wench didn't help matters at all. Especially with the comments that the dragons would dare spread rumors about him. If she even attempted to repeat any rumors he'd end her services here pretty quickly.

"Sesshoumaru I'm glad to see you are well," Akuma told him politely, "I take it since we were called back there might be nothing to celebrate though… how is the Lady Mother?"

Sesshoumaru knew his father was probably stressing out about having to deliver mounds of bad news to everyone tonight about what had happened in their very castle walls, but Sesshoumaru didn't stress about anything.

"She's gone," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "and never coming back. She is dead."

Akuma opened his mouth to speak. The topic him and InuYasha had been debating about on their way back was how Sesshoumaru faired against Kovu, so this was an unexpected shock.

Before Akuma could even speak Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened towards his brother, "Then there is you hanyou. Tell me what is your purpose to this family? It seems all you do is cause strife. First you disregard your marriage arrangement for this Kikyo girl, who killed herself on your watch once you were free to have her back, and then you abandon your children for a mission you knew you would fail. I've watched over Rin more than you ever had, but perhaps if her actual father had been around she wouldn't have stabbed to death in your absence."

Sesshoumaru wanted to see the hurt and pain from the hanyou as the waves of failure and despair washed over him, but he decided to show mercy this time.

"I revived her with the Tensagia, but I can never do so again. So instead of running the halls and yammering about which table you get to eat at worry about your own damn table and your own damn children you stupid simple half-breed fool."

There was only one more comment the inuyoukai wanted to make, but he needed a few more moments to debate about it.

"Also how about you try being loyal to the woman you mated and accept the arrangement that was made for you. Be loyal and responsible to one person for once in your life, and stay the hell away from Kyra. That woman has done more for me than you ever have and you won't bring your misery on her."

Speaking of rumors even Sesshoumaru wasn't deaf to the ones about InuYasha's 'latest desire'. He had two children and how many women had he been through and now people were saying he had some kind of desire for Kyra now? InuYasha didn't deserve that woman even if she was human now, and he especially didn't deserve any woman like Kagome.

Akuma and InuYasha were still left speechless as Sesshoumaru walked into the dining room where his father was already sitting at the head of the table. Perhaps this whole honesty thing Kagome was always preaching to him about wasn't all bad after all. Sesshoumaru sat at his seat feeling completely confident with how things were going. His mate went through some issues at the hands of Luna and they worked it out. His daughter had been kidnapped and was in danger and he and Kagome saved her. Sesshoumaru was now in a state of feeling there was nothing he couldn't handle.

"InuYasha get in here in sit down," Inutashio snapped knowing his youngest was nearby.

"I need to see my children!" InuYasha yelled back from outside the door way.

"You can see them soon we have family business to discuss," Inutashio's voice was commanding and his youngest pup had no choice but to join them in the room followed by Akuma.

"I already told him about Rin," Sesshoumaru stated plainly and coldly while relaxing with a drink.

Inutashio's gaze bore into Sesshoumaru. He just had a feeling that Sesshoumaru didn't deliver that kind of traumatic news with any grace or dignity. Why were his sons so much easier to command and care for in times of war and disarray as opposed to when they were supposed to be at peace? It was almost as though if there wasn't an enemy for them to all be against room would form for dysfunction to grow.

"Rin is fine and in good spirits," Inutashio made sure to tell InuYasha.

"No thanks to her 'family'," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Sesshoumaru if you do not silence yourself I will do it for you," Inutashio glared, "my oldest should know better than to come back from battle and act as though he is above everyone else."

"I am what my father and mother made me," Sesshoumaru responded plainly.

Inutashio at that point was 99% done with Sesshoumaru and his newfound arrogance and attitude. Now that he had cleansed the world of both his mother and grandmother who outmatched him many levels over in battle it seemed his son honestly believed himself to be better than everyone else and perhaps the head of this household. Inutashio was close to attempting to knock his son out, but Kagome came into the room looking as beautiful as ever and that calmed the mood.

"Lady Kagome," Akuma smiled upon seeing her.

Kagome gave Akuma a smile as well missing the dragon demon that always picked on her, but she was ready to join Inutashio in delivering the bad news of the state this family was in.

Kagome frowned, "Due to the circumstances of everything Aimee doesn't want to join us tonight."

"I can't blame her," Inutashio sighed before he told InuYasha and Akuma everything from his point of view about how Luna came into their home was really Inukimi's mother and how she used her powers to force Aimee into killing Rin for a ritual sacrifice, and that it all lead to the permanent banishment of Inukimi.

"Please let me see them father," InuYasha just spoke quietly looking at the floor, "if Aimee is afraid of what I might say or do it doesn't matter it's not her fault. She needs to know that. I know she'd never hurt Rin or Kiyomi willingly."

"In a minute InuYasha let's just all take a moment to breathe," Inutashio said actually being the first one to eat any food at this dinner.

Sesshoumaru was already bored of all the talking and was just glad to see that Kagome decided to sit next to him.

His hand went to hers as he whispered low, "What is it you want to know?"

Kagome blinked though not surprised Sesshoumaru was being so uncaring and rude, "About?"

"You said if I told you something about myself you didn't already know you'd be all mine tonight. I don't know what information to share."

Kagome knew exactly what she wanted to ask about. She wanted to ask about Amara, but this was not the time or the place. Sesshoumaru probably knew that, and Sesshoumaru probably didn't care.

"Anyway," Inutashio decided to continue the conversation hearing Sesshoumaru whisper over on the other side of the table, "I don't know how far you and Akuma got in tracking down Naraku, but you have your whole lives to get revenge on that creature while I feel like I only have so much time left in my life to take care of my affairs. I wanted to discuss this in front of Amethyst, but InuYasha will just have to inform her himself. I plan to travel with sole intent to kill her father Radaromaru. Whether or not Luna or this silly religion of hers encouraged it he still raped her mother when she was my mate to father a child with her. This is a personal insult to me and family so he will be destroyed with no mercy given to his clan or anyone that protects him."

That finally got Sesshoumaru's attention and kept his mind out of the gutter. Radaromaru was a daiyoukai similar to his father and could probably match each other in strength.

"You're going alone?"

"It's my business and my pride on the line so yes," Inutashio growled.

"You can't go into a battle against a whole clan by yourself when you have your lands and family to care for," Sesshoumaru simply stated though if he were in a similar position and Kagome had been raped he'd probably make the exact same decision… but Kagome wasn't his mother.

"It's because I'm thinking about my lands and family that I must do this alone. I won't drag everyone into another war over something that happened along time ago. This is between me and him. If I die that is what I have heirs for isn't it? So the last thing that needs to be discussed is succession."

"I will be head of Dragonsbane while you are gone," Sesshoumaru said flatly, "and permanently if you fall in battle. What is there to discuss?"

"That depends on you. You've gotten yourself into far more danger than I have during this turmoil I don't know how long your reign could possibly last. Is Reimei your heir Sesshoumaru?"

So they weren't discussing Sesshoumaru's future. Inutashio was thinking a lot more long term. He wanted to know who was second in line to Dragonsbane.

"I will have a son and I want my son to be my heir," Sesshoumaru knew in times like these his opinion on this matter was quite petty especially when he expected the females of this family to be just as strong as the males, but it was his desire to have and raise a son to inherit the world they'd create for him.

"So Reimei is not your first in line?"

Kagome didn't even understand why any of this mattered at all. Reimei inheriting Dragonsbane seemed something that was hundreds of years away and nothing that needed to be discussed in the here or now, but these Inu's had weird priorities when it came to discussion of who owned what.

'They are like dogs they are so damn territorial,' she thought to herself.

"She is if I don't have a son I suppose, but I will eventually and not for a lack of trying."

"You know how this works Sesshoumaru. You either name your first born as your heir or the child of your choosing. You only have one option at the moment so what is your final decision."

"Reimei is my infant daughter so I am not naming her as my heir," Sesshoumaru spoke plainly, "if I were on my death bed I would, and she is your only option for second in line anyway so I don't understand why I'd be pressured to make such an official decision at this present time."

"I have options," Inutashio said looking at InuYasha who was still just waiting for this conversation to be over, "since you made your stance on the issue clear until you have a son InuYasha is second in line to Dragonsbane as per my mate's and my own wishes."

InuYasha could honestly care less right now.

"He is a bastard his mother was never your mate."

"He is my son and will now be given every advantage you've been given. If he has a son that child is third in line and so on, and you can't complain about the rules, because you pretty much just made them yourself."

Both Kagome and InuYasha still thought this was stupid. It seemed Inutashio was just trying to find something to get under Sesshoumaru's skin as payback for all the shit he said tonight, and it seemed the best way to do that was with succession technicalities, and it worked. Sesshoumaru was furious. His family had reigned for a long time, but how succession was going to work in the monarchy they set up had never been very well flushed out. If Sesshoumaru wanted his way, which was for first born sons to inherit while still keeping Dragonsbane for his immediate blood line he'd best have a son before InuYasha, and InuYasha was already one child ahead of him.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru was trying to pretend that none of this got to him, "I will have a son soon so this conversation has all just been wasted breathe. Enjoy your revenge hunt may it be more fruitful than InuYasha's."

"Shut the fuck up you have no idea what we accomplished," InuYasha growled.

Before that comment Kagome was the one about to go off on Sesshoumaru. He was about to hold the contest of 'who could have a son first' when InuYasha wasn't even playing and she was expected to just be a willing participant in the public arrogance Sesshoumaru was trying to display, but she kept quiet. A storm of family drama was about to brew.

"Please do tell us," Sesshoumaru took a bite of his food.

"We can save the subject for another day," Akuma interrupted, "as our Lord said we have our whole lives to make Naraku pay for what he did. We should just wish Inutashio well on his campaign and work together to keep the estate stable while he is gone."

"Perhaps I should just go handle Naraku on my own since it was my mate he attempted to hurt," Sesshoumaru spat back, "and Naraku is nothing compared to what I've gone against lately. I should do that. Go on my own campaign, leave InuYasha incharge, and let you see the state of ruin Dragonsbane is left in when you return father so you can immediately regret your decision."

The table had become nothing but death glares. Dogs and dragons just staring each other down to rip each other apart. This was not right. This was supposed to be a family, and what made Kagome the most disgusted is none of this wouldn't be happening right now if Sesshoumaru didn't come to this dinner with full intentions of being an antagonist. She didn't understand what was going on with him lately, and she was beginning to give up on trying to understand what he was going through. The sole mission at the moment was to get him to shut his mouth before she lost anymore respect for him and was forced to have their relationship soured over it all.

His sharp comments had been upsetting and catching everyone off guard tonight, so it was his turn.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's voice cut through the air of silence and high tension, "you know I wouldn't allow you to just leave me like that and I know you're not serious about it, but since you clearly want to be the center of attention tonight and want to air out everyone's dirty laundry can you please tell me about Amara? Inutashio is the one that told me I should press you on your past with the dragons, and if he can provide information that you won't I'd like to get it before he leaves."

She swore minutes went by with no one talking. She really wanted answers when it came to Amara, but at the same time she was just glad that her mission in stunning Sesshoumaru worked.

Sesshoumaru was indeed stunned. How did Kagome know about Amara? What did his father tell him? Did that stupid Lady's Maid of hers tell her something? That stupid silver haired girl that looked so much like- no he bet it was that damn Akuma. Akuma probably snuck in Kagome's window before arriving with InuYasha to have some friendly gossip. That damn dragon was always way too damn close to his mate to the point of enraging him.

"How do you know about her," Sesshoumaru hissed not even looking at Kagome.

"A letter that was in the book you were obviously trying to hide from me," Kagome replied, "she was a dragon demon that you loved, wasn't she? A woman that you loved before me. I know it's in the past, but we were going to be honest with each other remember? So I think I should know about her."

Sesshoumaru growled again pissed off that Kagome would dare go through any of his personal things. She had no right to touch his book or that letter. No right to read it. That would be a discussion for another time. A punishment for a later evening in his bed.

What Sesshoumaru could do to deflect from himself was to put the blame and attention on someone else. Someone who deserved it.

"Since you already felt as though it was your place to discuss personal matters father why don't you tell Kagome about Amara," he said darkly, "tell my mate about the woman I loved before her. Tell her what happened to her. What you did to her. Let's see if she would dare ever take your side, or even my mother's side, over mine in anything once she knows what you did."

Inutashio knew what Kagome was attempting to do, and was almost proud of her for doing so, but wished it could have been any other subject than Amara.

"We came to this table tonight to discuss new business Sesshoumaru not ancient."

"We never got to discuss anything, because you wouldn't allow it."

Or maybe Kagome hadn't made a mistake. Inutashio took a moment to think about Sesshoumaru's change in attitude and how he was a special case. He wasn't emotional like InuYasha, probably because he never really got to experience emotions until Kagome came around. Maybe what Sesshoumaru needed to stop this behavior and lashing out at others was to finally get everything from the past off of his chest.

"Fine Sesshoumaru you want to discuss it we'll discuss it, but it won't bring you the closure you want and need you will only find that in yourself," Inutashio began, "when Inukimi and I engaged in war with Ryokoutsei and his clan we took measures to prevent all the dragons in the land from forming an alliance and fighting us together. We took a hostage from every single known dragon clan in the region that claimed to be neutral in the war to guarantee they remained neutral. Inukimi and I focused on the fighting while Sesshoumaru was put in charge of watching over the hostages and learning about their families to get information. Amara was the hostage from one of the clans and apparently Sesshoumaru developed feelings for her."

Sesshoumaru didn't want his father to go into in depth about his feelings for Amara. It was never his parent's business, and there was a bit of embarrassment that came with his father discussing how Sesshoumaru fell for a member of an enemy race.

"So you knew I had interest in that woman," Sesshoumaru continued, "and since you knew…. Your mate- that bitch knew as well."

"That bitch is your mother Sesshoumaru," Inutashio glared.

"Yes that bitch mate of yours is my mother. So tell Kagome father. Tell her what my mother that you still hold up on a pedestal did to the dragon woman I had feelings for."

Inutashio sighed, "She wanted to kill an innocent dragon demon in front of Ryokoutsei to let him know we were serious about conquering his people and taking his land and there'd be no mercy. She decided Amara would be the perfect sacrifice."

"Remind me why we should feel sorry for the bitch again then father? Because from my recollection she was never any different from Luna. She chose Amara because she knew Amara's family wouldn't join our forces in order to save her, but most of all she choose Amara because she wanted to hurt me. She wanted me to know love was poison."

"Didn't you just learn the truth Sesshoumaru? The truth to your mother's madness? It wasn't her fault. Her decisions and treatment of you wasn't done with a clear mind and heart."

"Mother is gone now. There is no reason for me to hate her anymore. I've accepted her father. I know you don't believe me, but if I truly hated her would I have ever invited her to join us and to help train Kagome? I've accepted that my mother is apart of me and for better or for worse she made me who I am today, or for better or for worse I have no regrets about who I am. It's you I can't forgive. You could have stopped Amara's death, but you didn't. You did nothing. Just like you did nothing when she beat me and called me names. You never protected me, and I've accepted you never will. I won't be like you. I'll protect my family I'll watch over them. Even InuYasha's family I'll save while you just sit in your dark office and pretend to be the bond that holds this family together. If what you've been saying for years is true and your conquering days are over than you might as well let your next fight be your last, because all you were ever good for was conquering and killing. Without that you are nobody."

Inutashio knew this was needed. This was the venting Sesshoumaru needed to help calm him down and get through all of this. His words stung as there were was so much truth in it all. Inutashio let Inukimi do her own thing and never interfered with how she treated their son, and because of it the man that stood before him today was nothing but a bitter and stoic shell of someone who could be better, but at the same time Inutashio was proud of his son. Perhaps he was right. Sesshoumaru on face value didn't seem like he'd be the most understanding and kind ruler, but at the same time he was able to stand up and protect what was his.

"Are you finished?"

"No," Sesshoumaru hissed as though his words were venom, "Akuma… you know he is Amara's brother. You might have not had it confirmed until recently, but both you and I have always known. Just look at those eyes… you watched as my mother killed her, but yet you took Akuma in. Raised him as your own let him have the same advantages in this life as InuYasha while I was set aside to suffer? What game was there in that father? Did you honestly thinking me sharing the same hallways with him would somehow make what I went through any better? That it would make it right? You just killing off that whole family would have been better honestly, and now here he is again. Saying all the right things all the right time acting as though he doesn't have an agenda when everyone always has an agenda. It disgusts me."

"I had to do something to make it right. Did you honestly think I went through life guilt free after watching Inukimi kill that girl? Making sure Akuma was taken care of was more for me than for you and he has done a lot for this family and deserves no ill will from you."

"If that's what you need to think to feel better than go ahead," Sesshoumaru went back to his drink actually feeling a lot better.

Verbally attacking InuYasha in the hallway gave him a nice feeling, but finally telling his father how he felt after holding it in all these years was just amazing. He left Kagome earlier after seeing that dragon girl just feeling frustrated and angry, but now he was at peace. At peace with all of it. He knew he'd have to do some severe apologizing to Kagome and have some long conversations with her to put everything back to where it needed to be, but right now it felt as though a burden had been lifted from him. He didn't want to think on Amara ever again, especially now that he had a perfect mate, but by finally lashing out at his father he felt as though she'd been avenged somewhat.

"It made me feel better to watch Akuma grow up from an eggling to a promising young demon with a bright future ahead of him," Inutashio sighed standing up, "but it didn't make me feel whole, but maybe I can find it what I'm looking for in either my death or Radaromaru's death or the knowledge knowing that my true oldest grand-daughter is back where she belongs. I'm sure you met that Blythe girl Kagome hired. I'm sure you know who she looks like, acts, like, talks like… she's your daughter Sesshoumaru. You're bastard daughter with Amara, and your mother knew this and wants her cared for. In her sanity she wants things to be made right."

Well Inutashio had succeeded in what Kagome attempted to do. Tonight at this dinner someone had finally managed to make Sesshoumaru shut up, and for the second time he was completely stunned in his silence and this time the effects were more lasting. Same for Kagome. She thought at worst she might have accidentally hired a dragon demon assassin that would get herself into trouble by sleeping with a fool like Miroku not Sesshoumaru's first born daughter he had with another woman.

InuYasha had tried to focus on his own problems and would do anything he could to get out of this room, but when the moment called he just couldn't help himself.

"So where does this bastard fall in the line of succession father?"

AN: Sorry it's been a long time. Been working a lot of ours at work and you know…. Video games came out, but I decided to crank this out today. Kind of turned into a spiral with Sesshoumaru acting out and going through the attitude of a terrible teen he probably never got to go through as an actual child, but I think it all came full circle on him. This family just keeps on growing on I guess.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Maybe things were back to normal? InuYasha could almost picture that being reality, because a large portion of the family was gathered in the courtyard as they tended to do on a nice day. Of course they were all here only because Sesshoumaru wanted to discuss something with all of them, but they could at least try to enjoy the weather and scenery before that couldn't they?

InuYasha was sitting next to Aimee. Neither of them had slept in a while staying up all night to discuss what Aimee had done. InuYasha had told her how he felt and how he'd never blame for what was done to Rin and as long as Rin was still doing okay there was no reason to keep beating herself up about it. Aimee was glad to be forgiven, but last time she was told by someone to stop feeling guilty about a traumatic event it was Luna giving the advice, and that led to a bad situation. Whether or not her and InuYasha were okay, however, was irrelevant as it'd still take some time to spend time with Rin again as she use to without thinking about what she did.

InuYasha kind of got that vibe and looked at Rin over near a bush trying to catch butterflies with her sister, "See she is fine."

"You keep saying that but is it ever fine?" Aimee sighed to him burying her face in her hands.

InuYasha sighed, "I'm sorry but you're supposed to be my strong mate that puts me in my place remember? I need you to do your job Aimee and not get distracted, and also do my part by watching out for you. I let Kikyo just sit in her sadness, and because of it I lost her. I'm not going to lose you to Aimee. I won't allow it. Okay?"

They'd had this conversation already last night over and over again, but InuYasha would eventually wear her out and she'd accept that he was right. Both her and Rin were breathing and where there was life there was hope. She just tried to forget about Luna and that crazy moon power she was allowed to experience and knew she needed to move on.

"Fine hanyou you've finally gotten to me okay? It's a brand new day."

InuYasha gave a chuckle and a gentle lick on her face, "Come on at least laugh with me about what I told you about that horrible dinner."

"About that dragon girl being Sesshoumaru's daughter?"

"Please I don't even think that's the best part. You should have seen how petty him and father were about succession. It doesn't even matter right? Even if I had a son and he was third in line Sesshoumaru's son no matter how much younger would still outrank him, but that asshole just can't even stand the thought about me having an actual heir before him."

"None of what you're telling me surprises me," Aimee gave a bit of a smile.

"This is probably not the time or the place but neither was the shit Sesshoumaru was spewing last night, so how about it Aimee. Want to have a son with me?"

Aimee glared at him, "Not now not ever."

"How about pretending that we're trying just to piss with him? He is in charge right now and is going to lorde over all of us… I need something to get my licks in."

"Fine fine I'll let you have your fun. I'll tell people I'm trying. You know how gossip travels around this place."

Speaking of gossip Sango had also heard about how InuYasha had some sort of a crush on Kyra before he left for the east. She kept looking back and forth from InuYasha, who was seeming to have a tender moment with Aimee, back to Kyra who she was trying to train in archery.

"Dammit," Kyra muttered under her breathe despite never being the kind of girl to curse, but she really thought she'd hit the target this time.

"You're doing well," Sango encouraged her glad Kyra was making some progress in at least attempting some form of combat in this human body, "the more you practice the better you get okay? As long as you're doing this for yourself and your own protection and not to impress anyone."

"Please impress who? Sesshoumaru? Those days are long gone and you know that."

"People know about you and InuYasha."

Kyra blushed, "Uh no he is a mated man I wouldn't do that."

"A mated man who was living with both her and Kikyo for a while."

"Exactly he has enough trouble I don't need involved in it."

"That's not what I heard."

"My Sango I didn't know you were such a gossip monger," Kyra commented.

"Other than helping train you and the girls and just wishing I could have gone east to deal with Naraku I have nothing better to do now do I," Sango sighed realizing it was sad how even she wasn't free from the gossip that spread around this castle.

"Alright alright," Kyra rolled her eyes, "we might have kissed once or twice but I broke it off okay. It's just awkward. He should at least try to form something with Aimee… not only that but he was showing interest in me when Kikyo was living with him."

"Glad you broke it off then. If that's true then InuYasha is kind of a scumbag."

Kyra shook her head, "That's not fair. He is just confused and lonely at times. I get it as odd as it is so I hold no ill will towards him. He'll figure it out. One of these days."

The thing about gossip in Dragonsbane was it wasn't always the women spreading it, as most would assume it probably would be as someone such as Sesshoumaru or his father wouldn't be apart of such things, but the truth was the biggest gossip monger in this home when he was around was Akuma. He felt knowledge was power and didn't understand why everyone didn't want to know everything.

The only positive thing he'd gotten out of last night's dinner conversation was confirmation that the infamous Amara that Inukimi had killed was his sister. Before that he had no connection or any information about his lineage, and it didn't take long to share this information. The person he shared it with was his assumed niece, Blythe. Perhaps it wasn't appropriate for him to be the one to break the news to her, but he didn't see Inutashio or Sesshoumaru making any plans to do so, so he took it upon himself.

"You knew Amara was your mother this whole time?" Akuma asked her as they were both sitting on a bench.

Blythe still didn't know how to process all of this news, but nodded.

"It's why Aletha hated me so much, because I was the only egg my mother produced and I am supposedly so much like her, but at the same time nothing like her. My mom wanted to be a warrior and here I am into frivolous things such as silks and beauty. Part of me also always wondered if Sesshoumaru was my father. I heard the rumors about those two being together and never heard anything about her being with any other male, but if I accepted it that would mean everything everyone always said about me growing up was true. I'd be nothing but an arrogant weakling because I'm actually a dog and not a proud dragon at all."

"Not a dragon at all?" Akuma chuckled, "look at those wings? Only thing you got from your father is his hair and nothing more it seems, and honestly those locks of his is his finest quality so that's alright."

"Don't call him that," Blythe glared. "I have no interest in Sesshoumaru being my father. I've only had one interaction with that man and I hate him, and if everything you told me about that dinner is true he seems horrible."

"In Sesshoumaru's defense he was having an off night. Usually he just says nothing."

"Doesn't matter anyway. Do you think that man would be the type to accept a bastard child? I don't know what I hoped to find in coming here. I just wanted to get away from the rumors and assumptions about me, you know, but it's just more of the same. Instead of dragons there are dogs, and instead of Aletha there is Sesshoumaru. I wish Inutashio had said nothing! I would have been happy just being Kagome's Lady Maid. I don't think they'll let me anymore."

"Who knows. There have been worst reveals in this household. I mean your grandmother on your father's side killed your mother and my sister, and somehow despite knowing this I still miss my crazy bitch queen. She was fun."

"You have an odd outlook on life, so much so I'd fear ever calling you my uncle."

"Please don't it will make me seem old though I guess I hatched way before you, so it's okay."

"Still not calling you that. Nor will I ever call him father. I don't care about his acceptance, but what about Kagome? Think she hates me? She probably never thought in her wildest dreams that someone else would dare let Sesshoumaru get them pregnant. I think I should just make my leave. This place has nothing for me."

"You can't go to any dragon clan being the way that you are so I don't know where you think you can go," Akuma sighed staring at Kagome who was sitting on a patch of grass playing with Reimei, "and don't worry about Kagome. She'd never hate you. You're just another member of this family who didn't ask to be a part of this family."

Kagome, of course, wasn't really playing with Reimei. Reimei wasn't the playing type. She was more the type to just stare at everything with her huge eyes and make sounds as though she was attempting to talk. It wouldn't be long before her first words as this little pup of hers was growing quite fast.

She ruffled her daughter's black hair and sighed, "So Reimei you got an older sister how do you feel about that."

"Faaa faaa," was Reimei's response just giving Kagome a bored look.

"What's that Reimei?" Kagome gave her a smile as they engaged in fake talk, "your daddy will obviously never have a son because everyone in this generation of Inu's are having daughters consistently? I agree."

"Faaaaa fluuu!" Reimei barked back reaching for her mother's lips.

"And you should just be Sesshoumaru's heir and bring in the reign of an all female demon ruling class, and that's alright because all the men around us are complete idiots that spend their time arguing about stupid things and are either not dealing with their real problems or expressing their problems at the wrong time and place? Yes Reimei I agree."

"Luuuuu," Reimei cooed as she got free and began to crawl away on the grass so she could stare at more things.

"Yeah you don't care," Kagome closed her eyes, "you're still cute though so I'll forgive you, but what happens next? Blythe I hired you to make my life easier and you did everything but that, but then again how long have I known Sesshoumaru and he waits until you show up in his life to even breathe a word about Amara? Here I am the idiot who actually thought it wasn't so bad that we became mates after I already denied him, because it meant that we would get everything right this time around."

Yeah she was talking to a baby and then talking to herself? So what? Who was going to judge her? No one in this damn court yard had any right to be judging her.

"This little dysfunctional family of mine," she actually laughed to herself looking at all of them and then immediately rolling her eyes when Sesshoumaru came into the courtyard.

When most people would talk about their significant others they talked about how the other one would make them laugh, but in this relationship Sesshoumaru always deserved an eye roll and a half.

Oh Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's reaction to him, and she'd pay for that later, but for right now it was time for some family business. He was well aware that since Akuma was at last night's dinner gossip was already spreading to every corner of Dragonsbane about how he completely cracked and lost total control of himself last night and ended it with an outburst against his father before receiving some embarrassing news. Well he'd prove them wrong by addressing them all calm and composed and willing to move past all of this and move on to new business.

"Father left before the sunrise to kill his enemy," he was even being respectful enough to just not say 'Amethyst's father', "and has left me in charge of the estate so I am here to inform all of you on how I expect this place to function."

Aimee really wasn't offended by Inutashio's mission. She only met her father the one time, and if he was a part of that crazy moon cult the world was better without him.

"As I've stated previously just because you have station in this family doesn't mean you can live a life of luxury without contributing," Sesshoumaru continued, "the girls will all continue their training under Sango as will Reimei when she becomes of age. InuYasha and Akuma will meet with me tomorrow to discuss their findings as we form a plan to once and for all avenge our family against Naraku. The three of us will work together and get it done and then I will truly accept that we are in times of peace."

"So you want us all to keep doing what we were already doing anyway?" InuYasha dared to ask.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "Yes, but we will be on schedule. Everyone will train daily no exceptions. You, I, Aimee, Akuma, and Sango will all spar as we did when I was training to go against Kovu so none of us lack in skill no exceptions."

"Like a mini tournament every day," Akuma chuckled his eyes showing excitement though when he listed those who needed to keep their strength up he noticed Sesshoumaru left out a name.

The dragon's silver eyes drifted towards Kagome who also picked up on it. Now was the perfect time for her to really engage in training especially now that Akuma was back. Sure last time her and Akuma practiced he tried to throw her down ravine, but she'd grown stronger since then and was interested to seeing how things went. Oh well. Did she need Sesshoumaru's permission to train with them? No.

Sesshoumaru actually did like Akuma's idea. Perhaps constant competition and measuring of skill between all of them would keep them focused on matters more important than gossip and family drama.

"Also," Sesshoumaru was ready to finish this, "there was once a time where I would have attempted to deny such things, but just looking at her I can tell it's true. Blythe is my daughter and therefore will also play her part. If she chooses to assist Kagome similar to the way Rin assists me that is her choice. She will be treated the same as the rest."

Nice sentiment, but that didn't mean Blythe disliked Sesshoumaru any less, but at least she wasn't being banished, because like Akuma said she didn't have many options.

"I'll be expecting results from all of you later," Sesshoumaru said walking away from all of them though he did slow down a little to wait for Rin to follow him as they had some work to do.

The second Sesshoumaru left, of course, the members of the family went back to their gossip and complaining about if a Sesshoumaru ruled estate would be more of the same or become unbearable. Kagome, on the other hand, believed Sesshoumaru at his word last night when he said no matter what his feelings were he'd act in this family's interest. Sesshoumaru ruling was not her issue at the moment, but that would not stop her from engaging in any back talk.

"Sango," Kagome looked around for an ally, "wanna walk with me? I have to get Reimei down for a nap and check in on the office."

"Alright," Sango responded though they didn't mention the real reason they often left the court yard together, which was so Miroku didn't try any funny business on Sango if they ran into him.

That relationship was hard to read for Kagome. Sango either liked Miroku and just was embarrassed to admit so often talked down about their chef despite always engaging into conversation with him, or Miroku was a problem and was harassing any available human woman he could. That would need to be investigated.

"So I see your mate isn't big on speeches," Sango began once Kagome picked up her daughter and they made their way through the servant's quarters since it was the fastest route to Kagome's destination.

"He was full of speeches last night so this one was just fine comparison to be honest," Kagome noted not knowing there was an eavesdropper in their midst, "maybe it was just an excuse to publicly accept Blythe as his daughter, and if that's the case there's nothing wrong with it."

"I agree, but something is bothering you," Sango could tell as Kagome gave Reimei a kiss on her crescent moon marked forehead that caused so much trouble before dropping her off at the nursery with her nanny.

"Maybe it's just the fact that I'm not allowed in your little training club. I have been doing well on my own, but I feel like he purposely left me to get at me. Why me? What have I done?"

"You know what they say, sometimes the ones it's easier to lash out at are the ones you love. So is the honeymoon phase over between you two? Is that what you're getting at."

"No we'll be fine eventually. If he were to just act normal and respectful and not be a thorn in my side I'd probably get bored."

"You know maybe you have forgotten what it's like to be human," Sango laughed at some of the things Kagome said when it came to her serious relationship with Sesshoumaru, "I remember a time when all a woman wanted was a man with a stable job that could support a family, but apparently once you become demon you want a man that continuously pisses you off to spice up the love life? Or am I just making assumptions."

"You stated that pretty plainly, but maybe. My only issue is either he left me out of the training schedule because he wanted to be petty towards me, because he is mad that I got into his personal business, or because of this whole succession thing being brought up and a promise I kind of got forced into making he plans on turning me into a constant breeding factory popping out babies. I was literally sitting next to him when he declared that he would have a son no matter what."

"Giving him a son is kind of what you signed up for when you agreed to mate a noble demon," Sango reminded Kagome.

"I know, but kind of sucks the romance out everything when Reimei wasn't part of the plan, and actually was a bit of trickery on his part, and the children after that would be part of his competition with his brother for succession. Why can't something just be natural and not forced for once?"

Sango should have minded her business, but honestly the odd relationship of Kagome and Sesshoumaru was kind of fascinating to her, "So what if Reimei wasn't part of the plan. You were all a glow and totally forgiving and in love with Sesshoumaru when she was born, and I'm sure it'd be the same situation with your future children. I admit it must be demeaning to have a man talk about his future heirs to others when he isn't the one that has to give birth to them, but I doubt it's not as horrible as you're making this out to be. He isn't going to chain you to the bed and leave you trapped there until you give him a son while the rest of us train if that's what you are thinking."

"Please don't say that around him and give him ideas," Kagome remembering that Sango was kind of Sesshoumaru companion before her so she wouldn't automatically be on Kagome's side when it came to her conspiracy theories.

"Or is Blythe the problem. She would have been a child born out love and passion while Reimei and the others that will come after her is just something expected of you? If that's what you want to hear then you have a pretty low opinion of yourself. He loves you Kagome and if you don't want to have another baby with him right now because you'd rather focus on training your body and mind then just tell him. You seem to have a talent for making him understand your point of view."

Maybe Kagome needed to talk to Sango more every time she had doubts about Sesshoumaru's intentions, because she had a good way of just forcing everyone to think clearly. Kagome just needed to have a talk with him. It was as simple as that. Hell now would be the best time, because clearly as displayed from yesterday's dinner Sesshoumaru was oddly in a talkative mood as of late.

While they were talking Kagome made her way to her office where she picked up some correspondence that she'd need to get delivered to the right people they were addressed for. She couldn't help but notice there was a letter addressed specifically to her. That was kind of odd. Letters that she filtered through were either news that the writer hoped would get to Inutashio or something simply addressed to the castle as a whole dealing with financials or how the land was being handled.

Kagome didn't think about that right now though as she simply let out laugh while leaning against the wall.

"What is it?" Sango asked wondering if Kagome had finally snapped and gone mad for a brief second.

"Nothing," Kagome smiled, "all I know is I love him. I love Sesshoumaru. I hate the way he acts and the way he talks. I hate his stupid butler Jaken and the stupid demon arms he tries to wear when he misses his limb, but yet I love him. Is something wrong with me Sango?"

"Not at all," Sango smiled wondering if maybe the position of Lady of Dragonsbane was cursed and they all turned crazy, "if love were something that made you sane and clear headed it wouldn't be love at all now would it? I think you have a lousy taste when it comes to men, but to each their own."

Kagome just smiled, "Thanks for talking with me Sango. If Sesshoumaru even tries that 'it's my duty to give him to give him a heir as quickly as possible' speech with me I'll just remind myself that I love him before reminding him that I'm the one who asked him to be my mate. I will call the shots not him… unless of course he does a good job convincing me otherwise."

Miroku smirked to himself as he'd been able to catch most of the conversation between Sango and Kagome while keeping to himself behind every corner in this castle with paper thin walls. Sure the stone on the outside was impressive, but the woodwork on the inside was nothing amazing. Kagome should have known when it came to the art of castle gossip servants had the advantage, because they could freely hear everything without ever being noticed by the upper class.

Of course, his dear Sango wasn't really part of the upper-class but she was always with them, so she might as well have been considered part of the family by this point. Miroku wasn't stalking them for any malicious reason. He just wanted proof that to throw in Sango's face later during one of their future heated arguments he could foresee that women indeed spent most of their free time thinking and talking about men the same way men did about women. Speaking of picking on women Miroku smiled when Blythe passed him in the servant's hall, on her way to her room to debate whether or not she'd be staying there or getting an upgrade since she was royalty now no doubt.

"So I guess I have to call you my Lady now?" Miroku did a semi half bow towards her, "I knew a creature as beautiful as you wasn't a servant. It's all true then isn't it? You're a princess living in a castle."

Blythe enjoyed the time she'd spent flirting with Miroku, but she wasn't in the mood to play with him as her cheeks turned red and she glared at him, "Do not call me that!"

"But I am but a servant your grace," he smiled, "I couldn't call you any less."

"You can't serve if you have no head," came a cold voice behind Miroku.

It was a voice Miroku rarely heard and really had no interest in hearing. Especially when he was caught harassing Blythe. Sesshoumaru was standing right behind him, and unlike the chef the taiyoukai didn't make jokes. His father wasn't here so there was no one to protect these humans other than Kagome, and Kagome most likely wouldn't have any empathy for this rumored great pervert of Dragonsbane.

"I apologize for my brash behavior Lord Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru had no interest in watching a human squirm over how to find the right words to dig himself out of this hole, and honestly had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Now that Sesshoumaru had climbed out of the emotional pit he'd been in ever since Luna's defeat he was back to excelling at provoking fear in those beneath him while he took charge of this family. He was sure he was being mocked after last night's outburst and his need to bark orders today, but he didn't care what anyone thought. Not anymore.

"Just leave my sight and never bother her again," Sesshoumaru walked past the monk, "I don't care about your flings with the rest of the female staff as long as you know your place and do your job, but if I ever hear your name in the same sentence as any of the females I am close to it will be the end of you."

Miroku quickly took his leave as Blythe just tried to burn holes into Sesshoumaru with her silver eyes. She had no time to confront this man.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Blythe's arm before she could even think of turning and walking away from him, "I believe you were there when I made it clear I am Lord of this estate. You will not insult me by giving me a silent treatment."

"You're not my Lord you are nothing to me!" Blythe hissed.

Blythe must have actually thought better of Sesshoumaru than would have been first assumed, because she didn't expect what came next. It was quick, but it made an impact as Sesshoumaru smacked her across the face.

Blythe was quiet for a moment but growled as her wings expanded in anger, "You fucking hit me? You don't hit a lady."

Sesshoumaru growled back at her, "Are you a Lady? Because I thought from the way you act you're nothing but a girl with an attitude problem. Other than when I try to test Kagome's skills I'd never harm her, but when it comes to you… not even just you. If Reimei were to act this way at your age she'd get slapped to."

"Did your father slap you when you acted like a child in front of him!?"

"My anger is justified. Yours is not. You know your status now, and I'm sure you didn't get the news from me because that 'uncle' of yours never keeps his mouth shut. You are my child and as such you are to no longer to disrespect me and you will definitely not be socializing with humans such as the chef that attempted to publicly mock you."

"Why do you care what I do and why should I care about your little half assed speech about me being treated like any other child in this little family of yours! You didn't even know we were related until last night and now you want to come into my life and tell me how to live it. It doesn't work that way. You didn't raise me. I don't know you, and I'm not going to play by your silly rules."

"I didn't come into your life you came into mine," Sesshoumaru noted almost regretting his actions when he saw the red mark form on Blythe's pale face, but then again every time she spoke in that tone his regret would fade, "you even said in front of me in front of my mate yesterday about the rumors dragons spread about me. You knew this whole time didn't you, but yet you still came here. You were looking for something and you found it and if it's not what you wanted that's your problem. Whether you like it or not you're my responsibility now, and since everyone knows about your mother and you I won't have you acting below your station. You will act like a proper youkai Lady and contribute to this family like the rest. I don't expect you to be Kagome's Lady Maid, but if helping her with your silly talents as you call them makes her life easier than that is fine, but you will also train. You're a dragon aren't you? I know your mother was no weakling and your skills, if harnessed, correctly could be lethal to our enemies."

"What skills? I don't fight. I made that clear to Kagome and I'll make it clear to you. I want to paint this world with beauty not with blood."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Out of all the things he'd been through, with the kind of mother that raised him, and with the disgusting villains he'd been against what she just said was probably one of the most idiotic illogical things he'd ever heard.

"This world you live in and this castle you currently occupy is built on blood. There was no beauty in the world when your mother was killed for no reason, and there is no beauty in it now. You will fight and you will become useful. What was that desire of yours again? To become a demon fashion designer? We only wear silks to show status and nothing more after they are created by low paid lesser beings. There is no future for you there. Or did you perhaps hope to come to demon court and find yourself a kind caring gentle soul of a demon to mate you and help you make all your dreams come true? Your status as a bastard has made your prospects lower than they were before, and honestly the only visitors we've had of late that are notable are tiger demons that mate with their sisters and cousins so you best take the options and the plans I have laid out for you."

Blythe looked disgusted by his words. How could someone as kind and understanding as Kagome be with this creature? Hell how did her mother become attracted to this man?

"I think I'll just go home!" Blythe declared, "if I want to be berated all day long and called weak and forced to train when I just plain don't like fighting and have no interest in it I might as well go back to the dragons. Nothing will be different except I'll be free from you!"

"Did you not look at your own credentials you came here with? They don't want you. Aletha was proud of her daughter, why would she want a carbon copy that is a disappointment in every way possible that has silver hair reminding her of the dogs she despises? So that route is closed to you, and where else would you go? There are no other dragon hordes as my father and mother crushed them, and a girl as pretty as you that can't defend herself would probably be raped or killed by lesser demons. This place is your home now and you will do as I say. Now go pack up your things and find a better room fitting your status. A room in InuYasha's wing will suit you well and if you defy me or do anything unbecoming I will personally destroy all those pretty silks and trinkets you collect. Now go."

He was probably being too hard on her, but as he said before Reimei wasn't going to have it any better. Only thing interfering with the parenting of Reimei and his future children would be their soft hearted mother, so he might as well take advantage of his motherless bastard and make her an example. Though in his opinion the way he was acting was nothing in comparison to how his mother treated him, so these pups should all be thankful.

"Another wing perhaps? Not one too close to InuYasha?"

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, "Oh? So you are going to do what I told you to. Then perhaps compromise is in order, and since I did have feelings towards your mother perhaps you don't deserve the same wing as all the other bastards."

The area of Dragonsbane InuYasha inhabited really was the wing of bastards. InuYasha, Amethyst, and InuYasha's children. Well Rin was an exception, but then again Rin was already enough of an odd ball not displaying any demon traits at all.

"It's not that," Blythe noted softening her silver eyes, "It's just I'm a light sleeper and I don't want InuYasha and his mate keeping me up all night. I overheard them in the courtyard and they said they are going to try for a pup."

If this Sesshoumaru wanted to play games Blythe was going to play her games. She heard everything InuYasha said about how he wanted to spread rumors that he and Aimee were going to try and have a male heir just to get under Sesshoumaru's skin, and Blythe decided to be the tool in that game.

Sure enough Sesshoumaru let out a growl of disgust and finally left her alone to give her a moment to reflect on what just happened. Did that man honestly attempt to be a parent towards her?

Sesshoumaru was finally tired of this day though he planned to retire quite satisfied with himself. He was in charge now and whether or not his rule was accepted all would obey him. He had everyone's interest in mind and one day this family would see that, but he still had one more person to tackle and that was his mate.

Sesshoumaru's mind had almost made dangerous assumptions about how tonight would go, but was surprised to come to his bedroom and find Kagome just lounging in his bed wearing a yukata as though everything was normal when he thought he'd have to search the castle for her and drag her to where she belonged, and she seemed oddly happy. He thought she'd at least be worried about how the family dynamic would be changed now that Blythe was in the picture, but she never really brought up the subject after it was revealed.

"Lay down," Kagome told him when he entered, "I know you haven't slept for at least a couple nights. Some sleep will do you good."

"I know what's best for me and I know what's best for you Kagome," Sesshoumaru was going to assert his dominance to this whole family and she wasn't going to be immune from it either, "I'll sleep when matters are settled."

"Matters are settled everyone will do their duty," Kagome mused letting him know their bedroom wasn't a battle field…. Well it kind of was, but their battles were supposed to be fun, "I just don't appreciate being left out of your little training schedule you were trying to set."

Really? That was what her problem was? This woman, Sesshoumaru just simply shook his head in response.

"Why must you analyze everything I say Kagome? Every word I say you try to rip apart and find something wrong with. I prefer to mate you and have pups with you in your demon form and you make it out like I would never love you as human. I see InuYasha as a constant source of dysfunction, which he is, and you think I hate him when I honestly try to just ignore him until he proves useful to us. I don't want you battling with Akuma, because every time you've trained with him you've been purposely put in high risk danger a woman of your status shouldn't be in because he is so curious about how your powers work. Train as much as you want I don't care. Just not with Akuma."

What Sesshoumaru said didn't bother Kagome. It was just more of what Sango told her earlier. No wonder Sesshoumaru and Sango got along so well.

"I wouldn't have to constantly analyze your words if you made them clear Sesshoumaru," Kagome simply put her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling, "fine if it makes you happy I won't train with Akuma. I really wanted to, because I think it will make me stronger and he always has some good insight, but if it's such a big deal to you…"

He was proving his dominance, but he still could be a man of compromise, "When I think you are strong enough to handle it you can, but not now. You fight strongest when you go all out and when you are like that you make sloppy mistakes. I'm still disappointed in how you just let your weapon sit on the floor when you went against Luna. That decision could have been a simple mistake that cost you your life. I have some insight to."

"I know," Kagome sighed, "I know Sesshoumaru. I need to work on it. I know how this world works now, I understand my status in it, but it just feels like all eyes are on me and I'm afraid of getting talked down to by you. I don't want that anymore."

"I wasn't talking down to you I just left you out of the conversation in entirely."

"Which was worse somehow," she said sitting up, "but you're right I know it's a silly thing to get upset by. It's nothing in comparison to what you've been going through, and I'm sorry. It use to be me you know? When I became demon, became part of this family, and when the war happened I felt like I had to hold the world on my shoulders to struggle every day with my decisions, and now we're here with you taking on all the burdens of everything and everyone as well as yourself and I haven't been as understanding as I should've been. Everyone has their own way of healing, and I should have just left you to go about what you needed to do instead of judging you or telling you what to do… I'm sorry."

Great. More talk about his feelings. It was fine. He was fine. What did he have to do to prove that to everyone? Telling his father what he thought about him had done more for him than anything else, and left him feeling completely immune to the constant judgement anyone dared to try and cast on someone such as himself.

"Don't apologize," he told her laying his swords against the wardrobe, "you at least cared. That's more than my father and mother have ever done, and now Kagome I tire of it. I said my peace last night and I will leave the past where it belongs now. I spoke up for her… I will care for her daughter. It's done now."

"Amara you mean?" Kagome asked turning to look at him, "yes you spoke up for her, but most importantly yourself."

"Speaking of which," his eyes glared at her dangerously, "the letter."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Not apologizing for that. You went out of your way to hide something from me, so I investigated. You're my mate I had a right to know."

"Do I go through your things?" Sesshoumaru asked with a dangerous tone.

"No, but that's because you know I don't have anything scandalous to hide," Kagome thought about it, "if you want you can read this strange letter I got today."

"If it was sent to you it's most likely some mundane official text I can't be bothered with right now Kagome," he said brushing it off not wanting to inquire about some 'strange letter' she received because the point he was trying to make was they didn't need to share everything, "and it wasn't scandalous. Mother took Amara out of my charge and she was writing to me to ask for help and I couldn't do anything, because my father would have stopped me. Amara knew that was going to be the case when she wrote that letter. It's was her way of saying good-bye."

Kagome frowned, "Did you get to say good-bye back?"

Sesshoumaru shook her head, "No. I wouldn't dare, because I knew my mother would read it and use it to torture me for the rest of her days. I went the route of sending her a better book."

The letter from Amara was a bittersweet object now that Kagome knew it was a good-bye. When she first read it she was instantly endeared to this Amara woman, finding her funny and clever. She loved the last line about how no matter what his decision was on whether or not he loved her he could at least send her a better book.

"Was it better than a dry read about stone laying?"

"It probably was, or she'd be haunting me right now. Or maybe she is in the form of Blythe. That girl was in your charge for one day and I don't know how you dealt with it. Her attitude pains me."

"She's just young and is also going through a lot," Kagome explained, "you weren't too cruel to her were you?"

"Didn't treat her any differently than I treat Rin or will one day treat Reimei," Sesshoumaru smirked satisfied with himself.

"That scares me."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. You're not her mother. Her mother would have approved of what I did. I told her it's okay for her to keep assisting you, however, if that's what she wants to do. You won't apologize for going through my things, and I won't apologize for that. Putting you in another situation where you have an awkward relationship with a servant."

"I'm use to it by now," Kagome replied, "but she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to and I'm not going to treat her like a servant. I'm going to treat her like your daughter, who unlike me really likes to play dress-up and mess with pretty things."

"And the second she disobeys me I will make dress-up and pretty thing time end until she gets back in line," Sesshoumaru warned, "and you won't interfere understand?"

"I don't need to interfere. She can handle herself. I don't need to be a part of all your battles. I imagine I'm going to have my own with Reimei in the future."

"Good now with that out of the way," Sesshoumaru smirked as he finally lay down next to his mate, and it took no time before his hand was already wondering down Kagome's yukata to squeeze at her mound.

Kagome turned away from him, though it was a regretful move as she was missing his touch.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"You made a promise and I made a declaration Kagome."

"Really Sesshoumaru must you analyze every word I say?" she taunted.

He instantly looked annoyed, "Do you honestly think I will allow my bastard to have a heir before me? I was told they are going to be trying for a pup, and it would disgust me if Amethyst of all women was the only one in this rock who was trying when you already agreed."

"You know it doesn't matter," she told him, "InuYasha having an actual heir would only matter if you died before we had a son. This little game of who can have a son first you devised in your head is stupid."

"Dying before I have a son is becoming more and more of an actual fear and I'd like it very much for you to not contribute to that. You know this is part of your duties Kagome. You are ripe for the picking now, and you can't use training as an excuse. You balanced it all quite well when you were carrying Reimei and these matters need to be dealt with when we are at a time of peace."

He made logical arguments, but she still wanted to hold off.

"Yes I did carry Reimei. I carried her while my body got heavy, while you and I were getting threatened by Kovu, and I had to deliver her and go through a lot of pain. It's work Sesshoumaru. I know it's the work I signed up for, and I will fulfill my promise, but I just need a bit more time. Let us enjoy Reimei and Blythe for the time being then on to the next one. I just don't want to be your breeding mount alright?"

Sesshoumaru paused, "Is that what you think you are? Is that how you believe I think of you? If I wanted that I would have taken any bitch that knows what an honor it is to deliver an heir. Kagome why must you vilify me so?"

What she said probably was quite cruel. She knew her relationship with Sesshoumaru and their feelings towards each other was much more than that, and if even Sango warned her that jumping to conclusions such as that wasn't very kind of her.

"Speechless hm?" Sesshoumaru in a swift motion with only one hand flipped Kagome so she was on her stomach as he crawled on top of her back and played with her fluffy ear, "I know the real reason you say such cruel things about your Lord Kagome… it's because that's what you want isn't it? To be tied to my bed for my taking at any time."

Was Sesshoumaru pissed that InuYasha was an actual heir and above Reimei in succession while attempting to have a son of his own? Yes he was quite livid, but the part in all this Kagome was missing out on was he just wanted to touch her again and have her. It had been a long time, and he wanted his mate fully.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, but she wasn't stopping him.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had come to the same realization. Baby making aside they hadn't mated in a long time and she missed him being on top of her like this. Telling her who she belonged to it, which was of course an action she only allowed in the bedroom.

With that whisper he knew he had her permission. Fine. He would table the discussion about the heir, and quite honestly he might be in a win win scenario with this. If she allowed him to impregnate her he'd have another child on the way to inherit his legacy, if she didn't… well that just meant her body would be in fine form to enjoy over and over again until she was ready.

"If my pet doesn't want to have my child this night that's fine," he chuckled giving her ear a lick enjoying the squirm she gave him as he slowy began to cut her body free from the silks she was wearing, "but your body is still mine and I will have it."

"It's yours," Kagome said as she engaged with him playing the role of the submissive bitch just like they liked it, "always has been always will be my master."

Once he had her free of the yukata his claws traveled down her legs feeling for the target: her nice little moist fleshy bundle of nerves that he began to rub circles around it with his thumb, of course being cautious of his claws. This motion instantly got those beautiful moans out of his mate as she had gone so long without being touched in such a way.

Kagome hissed in pleasure trying not to be so loud as he went from massaging her clit in the perfect motion to use another finger to enter her, "Will you mount me tonight master?"

"Only if you want me to breed you," Sesshoumaru chuckled removing his touch as he turned her on to her back, "and if not I will look into your eyes."

She gave him a smile, but he tried to end that by roughly grabbing her chin.

"Before, however, I look into your eyes as I claim what is mine you will claim my cock in your mouth and you will swallow all that I give you. One way or another I want to sleep tonight knowing my seed is somehow in your belly my little whore."

"And everyone thinks I can't get lower than taking my dinner alone in my room on a tray," Kagome joked as she sat up and went to untie Sesshoumaru's pants to free his throbbing frustrated member.

She pressed his lips to the tip of his cock and began to lick every fold to give him the most amount of pleasure, beaded drips of pre-cum combined with her saliva to give a nice glisten coming out the side of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he put his hand on the back of her head trying to force her to stop teasing him and take his whole length down her throat as he got further erect, "Yes bitch take your meal. Milk it from me like the slut you are."

This talk would never be something they'd ever use against each other in any other setting. Kagome knew that. This was their private fun, and their private fun alone. No one would ever know about their secret roles they played when their bodies became one.

She could feel Sesshoumaru try to buck, but she wasn't going to be submissive enough to truly dominate her mouth. It was getting hard to breathe with all of Sesshoumaru's breeding equipment shoved right against her nose as his whole length took up her mouth, but she'd been through worse. She would let him get a few thrusts in before taking control herself bobbing her head up and down his cock at her own pace before another switch. This lovely rhythm continued Sesshoumaru gave the biggest smile he'd had in a long time as she could feel his warm seed slowly worm its way down the rest of her unoccupied throat.

"Swallow it all bitch," Sesshoumaru commanded with a chuckle, "every last drop and make sure I'm nice and clean."

Kagome obeyed using her tongue to collect any excess seed from him as she swallowed it. Of course she hated the taste, but if obeying her master continued their fun for the night she'd accept.

Sesshoumaru stiffened in her mouth as he moaned from her little chore of getting his cock nice and glistened before he unsheathed it from her face throbbing and ready to go at her again.

"On my back?" Kagome asked him with a hoarse and dry voice after she took her dinner for the night.

"My bitch knows her place," Sesshoumaru smiled giving her a nod as she laid back in bed leaning her torso up against the pillows.

He went back to where they had been previously as he used his hand to stroke her clit, but used his mouth this time to go for those beautiful soft breasts. His tongue flicked at her nipples until they began to stiffen, and once they did his teeth nibbled at them a smile forming around them as he heard her moan for him.

Now that her body was prepared for him he leaned back and rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick folds hitting every nerve he wanted to hit as he watched that beautiful mate of his squirm in anticipation before slowly began to enter her.

Oh yes. The amazing feelings he felt putting everyone in their place both last night and today couldn't even compare to this. Everyone had been assuming what Sesshoumaru needed to do to feel whole again, but he found a cure for what ailed him, and that was being inside this woman. Owning her completely. Nothing felt better.

"Mine all mine," he growled as he couldn't control himself and gave her a rough thrust one after another to make her moan… he'd continue to make his rhythms faster and faster forcing her beautiful tits to bounce with every motion until she cried out his name.

She knew what he wanted and she wasn't going to give it to him so soon, so she just continued to cry out in pleasure hoping, but kind of not caring if anyone could hear them. Sesshoumaru inside of her… being part of her… the raw mixture of pleasure and pain with every thrust was making her think her body could turn to ash if this kept up.

"Take me," she cried to him, "again and again make me feel nothing else."

"I'll fuck you until you're nothing," Sesshoumaru growled giving a large thrust forcing every part of him inside her wanting to see his cock under her skin beneath her belly, "you beautiful fucking bitch be mine!"

"Ses-

"Say it," he commanded.

"Ses-sesshoumaru!"

He smirked completely satisfied as he gave her a few more slow, but yet full length thrusts as his cock throbbed in agony ready to release.

"Do you want my seed Kagome? Last chance to completely please your master fully."

"No my master," Kagome moaned, "not inside of me. Not this time please."

"Making demands of your master instead of saying yes," Sesshoumaru chuckled he gave her nipple a hard squeeze with his claws before pulling out and rubbing his fully erect on the brink climax against her face and her lips before eventually exploding his seed all over her chest. Getting those beautiful tits of hers soaked in his essence as he groaned in complete pleasure before going back to tormenting her.

"Then you will be degraded and forced to serve my cock each and every night until you will allow my seed into your belly to grow," he moaned kissing her stomach since it was free of his juices before giving her clit a lick, "only then will you deserve a break from me."

Out of the few compromises Sesshoumaru had attempted to make with anyone this one would work. She wouldn't be forced to give him children at his command for the moment, and in exchange they could just enjoy each other as two mates should be.

"If those are my master's terms," Kagome panted her chest heaving up and and down as she took deep breathes, "though it'd get boring if every night was the same now wasn't it?"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow enjoying the relationship they had in bed at the moment, but he wouldn't be opposed to many opportunities to try new things.

For a moment there he thought they were all just going to be drowned in a wave of dysfunction by the current state of the family and everyone's feelings towards each other and his own emotions, but none of that mattered. Not when he'd just been promised many nights of many new pleasurable things. The outlook seemed bright.

Kagome felt the same. The first time the two of them were together wasn't as much fun for she had no experience and needed to be trained by him and there was also the shame in them coming together in secret before being officially mated, and then there was the night of the breeding ceremony, which resulted in a fight because she found out he forced her into pregnancy, but this a night where no trust was broken and only pleasure could be found might have been a good change of pace.

Once the heat of passion died down and Kagome went to clean his seed off Sesshoumaru needed to cool down so tying his pants back up but leaving behind his haori he left the room and made his way on to the cool Sky Bridge to lean against the edge and look down at the lands, his lands, his children's lands to get his inner beast to relax and just enjoy the aftermath of his pleasure.

It was a perfect moment for him, but of course it had to be ruined by one of his bastard siblings. This time it was Amethyst and not InuYasha who'd also come to relax and watch the night sky. He really didn't want any company, but it was the principal of the matter. He was here first, so he wasn't budging.

Just ignoring her was working perfectly for him for a moment, but she had to give a sigh and ruin the wonderful silence.

"I'm about to become an orphan."

"Your father is in a vile cult and a rapist the world is better without him," Sesshoumaru simply said feeling no sympathy, "and thanks to Luna you've been through worse than having a father you don't even know hunted down and killed."

"You have a horrible way of putting things sometimes," Aimee leaned against the side of the railing, but decided to look at the hallway instead of the nice landscape, "but I forgive you. You call me a bastard. Treat me the same as your brother-

"You are the same as my brother. You're a bastard half sibling, but at least I knew about InuYasha. You're more like Blythe. A family member I didn't know that I now have to care for because you intruded into my life."

"I'm not like InuYasha though and you know that," Aimee said plainly, "because I'm the only one that understands and vice versa. You're not the only one that holds scars from our mother Sesshoumaru. You at least got to go off on your own or live here away from her. She raised me my whole life. Dragonsbane was my salvation… when I got here I was just a shell of myself serving Inukimi doing everything to keep her happy as I was afraid of what she'd do to me if she snapped and went crazy."

Sesshoumaru had recalled that Aimee was a completely different person. It was why he was one of the last people to find out she was Inukimi's daughter, because when they first met she acted like nothing more than a broken down play thing forced to serve as Lady's Maid to that bitch.

"You can carry your scars," Sesshoumaru told her, "I think I finally found my cure from her."

Of course he was only saying that, because he'd just had an experience that had him feeling better than he had in a long time.

"There is no cure she is always with us," Aimee told him, "when I found out she was gone I said good, and told myself I shouldn't have no regrets about my last conversation with her. Telling her to stay away from me, but now every time someone says something I keep thinking about what her snarky insane reply would be. Why should I even care? I know it wasn't her fault, but I didn't get to see the real her ever so I shouldn't mourn her."

"We heard the real her when she begged us not to take away her medio stone and warned us about Luna, but we didn't listen. Perhaps you should mourn as punishment for your guilt Aimee. I don't need to mourn her anymore. The real her begged me to end her, and I did what I had to do and she wouldn't want me to have regrets. There is nothing more to say on it. Our mother is gone now. She isn't coming back. Tensagia can still use the power of medio, but every portal it opens is a completely new one. None can be used by her, and it won't be long until she is truly dead and turns to dust."

"I know that Sesshoumaru," Aimee said, "but it doesn't take away this feeling of fear and dread she left me with, and that I know she left you with. I just want you to know that I understand. I will probably understand more than Kagome ever will, and I'm always here for you to talk to."

Sesshoumaru wouldn't give her the heartfelt response to that, which she was probably desperately looking for, but he gave her a nod. It was all true. Amethyst was the only one that would ever understand the sick twisted game that was both their mother's cruelty and love.

"Also don't listen to the stupid gossip in this castle okay?" Aimee smiled at him, "I told InuYasha I'd play pretend with the idea that we would try for a pup. We aren't trying anything and never will. There is no grand plan to have an heir before you."

Sesshoumaru did give a smile. He was mad at the notion InuYasha was attempting to start a true legacy of his own, but part of him knew it couldn't be true. Everyone was trying to pick on him hmm? Obviously everyone had way too much free time on their hands and that was something he would try to end.

"Nice sentiment, but I don't care about your wants. You will give him an heir."

Amethyst was dumbfounded by that response. Why would he ever say such a thing? InuYasha told her how angry he got about the whole succession thing.

"I wouldn't touch him with a-

"You will, because if InuYasha attempts to even touch another woman instead of honoring his mate he will be exiled and I will be done with him. Our family will be strong and if that means going from a pack of a few dogs to fostering a whole generation of rebellious arrogant pups that are too much like their parents then so be it. You will give InuYasha a pup every five years or so understand?"

"Is this an actual order," Aimee just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Did you honestly think I wasn't catching onto what you have been doing in my own walls sister? You're the one that enlisted Sango to train the girls, and you were quick to take over as mother figure for both of them. You're trying to make yourself a little female army to strengthen your name in these halls, and I'm asking you to grow your forces just with your own children for once. I'm in charge and those are your orders. You have five years, and it's best to get it done quickly, so you can have some time before you're called on to serve again. Kagome will be given the same orders. She wishes to delay to the progression of our family, and I will allow it for now, but she will do her duties in the time frame the Lord of this house expects from her."

The Sesshoumaru that was actually ordering them to breed was not the Sesshoumaru from yesterday or even the Sesshoumaru from earlier today. What happened to him?

The castle lord chuckled as he made his way elsewhere to find some privacy, "We're in a time of peace now sister. It's time to stop causing dysfunction in order to find things we'll never find when we should be enjoying we have in front of us. It's time for everyone to heal now."

Good thing Kagome was just wearing whatever yukata she could find and not the one Sesshoumaru had given her as a gift, because he'd completely destroyed it. She wouldn't dare have a maid come and discover this mess that their mating had left behind, and it'd be too much to expect Sesshoumaru to help her fix up this room.

Once she had cleaned up and gotten rid of all the evidence of her and her mate's union her thoughts couldn't help but travel to the conversation her and her mate had about Amara's letter. No. Kagome still wouldn't apologize for invading his privacy, but the issue was she was hiding a letter of her own.

Well… she was trying not to hide it. She invited Sesshoumaru to inquire about the strange letter she received and he didn't take the bait. She knew he wouldn't, because his pride was on the line in that debate. She took the letter and simply put it on the vanity with a sigh.

There. She would leave it there, so he could be free to pick it up at any time and read it, and then she wouldn't be hiding anything. She didn't want to be a hypocrite on this issue, but at the same time she was afraid of what he would say and do if he read that letter. Was this honestly going to be a problem?

She took another glance at it.

To the most beautiful woman in Dragonsbane,

Sesshoumaru will try kill me if he finds this, and that's fine with me, because I want a rematch anyway. Could you imagine? The first time we fought it was to avenge my family from you, and now I almost want to fight for you.

You put me a pitiful situation Kagome. Why did you have Sesshoumaru bring me back to life. If I'd killed him I would have been head of my ambush and a hero to my people, and if I would have died I would have still brought glory to my brother and his reign, but I have nothing now. Nothing but constant thoughts about you. Thoughts about the mercy you showed me and how beautiful you are.

I wonder if my ambush would forgive me if I returned with the Lady of Dragonsbane as my mate? If I were to fight Sesshoumaru to the death. Winner gets to keep you forever. Kagome I promise my words are not the ramblings of a mad man alright? I thought long and hard before writing my feelings to paper, and I am fine with what I have to say. I love you, and I want you, and I don't care if your mate knows.

Please don't worry your pretty head. I'm not ready to issue an official challenge yet. You seemed so sick with worry last time my challenge was made and I don't want to do that to you again so soon, but eventually you will be mine or I will die trying to get you.

Signed,

Kovu the lone tiger

"You fool," Kagome said to herself still struggling on what to do.

She didn't want to take that letter serious at all, which was why it wasn't on her mind during her fun with Sesshoumaru. The few interactions she had with Kovu he struck her as a demon that was just under a plot of pressure to live up to certain ideals his crazy culture had set up for him, and having come to Dragonsbane and seeing that there could be mercy and empathy found in unlikely places probably had that poor cub so confused.

She felt sorry for him yes, but would never have any love for him. There was only one man she loved, and that man would probably indeed kill him if this letter was read.

They had so much on their plate right now did they really need this drama? She didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru, but at the same time she preached so much about honesty and had no regrets about reading Amara's letter she couldn't go and keep this a secret.

"Please don't turn into a problem," Kagome put the letter in the drawer of the vanity only somewhat hiding it.

She needed some sleep and she'd think about it later, and hopefully wherever that idiot Kovu was he'd do some maturing and realize this was just infatuation and he needed to leave their family alone.

Author's Note: So I received some criticism about the last chapter and let me tell you I very much enjoyed it, because what I got from it is Sesshoumaru is actually being understood, and that is something I struggled with so much with in writing the last chapter, because I feel like I was walking a tightrope in this situation. Sesshoumaru needed to be an asshole and just lay venom into everyone so he could say his peace and move on, but at the same time I feared he'd be interpreted as whiney or non-changing when that poor pup is going through some things, and there is always the issue with Kag/Sess fics where if I let Kagome be fine with Sesshoumaru's actions a bit too much then it'd be like she is being a doormat and letting him have his way. I'm just doing the best I can with the story I'm trying to tell and I'm fine with where we are at. Kag and Sess's relationship can't be perfect. If it was why is this story still going? Also I might have failed in communicating that Kagome and Inupapa weren't upset about Sesshoumaru unburdening himself Kagome was mad about being how petty the succession talk was and Inutashio didn't believe InuYasha should have been in Sess's line of firey hate that night.

I'm not going to pretend to understand, however, why we are so caught up on this dog demon egg thing? They aren't humans, they aren't animals, they are youkai who in this world different clans different types of demons have different way of doing things and we'll find out more about dragons eventually.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The forest, the air, the rivers all gave scents that washed over Kagome as much deserved freedom while she attempted to run at full speed. Other than when she went to Kaguya's castle to retrieve Reimei Kagome hadn't been outside of Dragonsbane in so long. Had she honestly kept herself locked away since the end of the war? If she were to be youkai for the long time she couldn't keep betraying herself like that. Moving through the trees and the mud just felt so natural as opposed to long days in tight kimonos.

Wearing a plain dress that only came down to her knees, which was quite scandalous of her as she sacrificed her reputation for mobility, she found herself perching on tree branches quite often so she could wait for her companion to catch up. Every time she stopped, however, her thoughts drifted back to Kovu's letter.

The debate hadn't changed. Kovu brought up a good point in his crazy declarations of love, which was how hard it was on her family pondering Sesshoumaru's death when it came to the official fight the two taiyoukai had already had. Whether or not Sesshoumaru accepted a challenge from Kovu again was irrelevant, because he'd still try to kill him and rush into battle. Kagome didn't want that. She wanted Sesshoumaru to stay in Dragonsbane and spend time on himself and family not running into a fight for her honor.

At the same time there was the guilt about not immediately telling him she got a love letter. She was well aware the longer she didn't tell him the more at fault she would be. Was Sesshoumaru honestly the kind of person to forgive her if she said 'well I asked if you wanted to read it earlier' when she didn't inform him of the subject matter? If he found it in the vanity drawer he would think she was keeping a secret. If she just left it out in the open for any maid to read while not informing him he'd think she was playing games with him. What if she just sealed it back in the envelope and opened it in front of him? No, he would recall her talking about a strange letter already.

What to do to get out of this without Sesshoumaru marching into battle and her not getting into trouble for not traveling down the road of honesty that she kept preaching?

"It's humid," Kagome's companion complained, "muggy, muddy, full of bugs, and gross."

Kagome looked down to Blythe who was moving through this forest as slow as a snail more worried about her hair and clothes than anything else. She watched as the dragon's wings and tail twitched in anger. Blythe was just an unfortunate case. She looked like she should have been real powerful, but yet just had no interest in being the true youkai she was whatsoever.

"Humid and muggy are the same thing," Kagome sighed jumping down from the tree before her, "I have to keep slowing down for you. You have wings so I assume you can fly Blythe."

"Stop making assumptions of me," Blythe pouted the scales on her dragon appendages shining in the sunlight, "I never learned how to fly just glide. Why are we even out here?"

The dragoness took a misstep and found herself ankle deep in mud and looked like she was going to cry, "Why!?"

Was this really Sesshoumaru's daughter? Was it even Amara's? Akuma's egg wasn't even with his clan it was with the enemies because, as she'd been told, dragons were always losing track of their eggs. Was this really his child?

"Because Sesshoumaru wants you to train and there is no getting out of it, but I don't think you're ready to go through what he put me through yet so we need to try something different," Kagome explained to her, "this hike and the mission I'm putting you on will hopefully get your muscles aching so they can grow a bit. I can't help you fly though."

The girl still had disgust on her face.

"I mean you must have some natural strength," Kagome mused, "as an infant do you really push yourself out of an egg?"

"Yes, but that's different. Not like I remember."

Kagome's amusement of dragon life continued, "And if you have children one day you have to push one of those eggs out without cracking it?"

Blythe's face still look disgusted and horrified, "What? You think we lay eggs? That's disgusting. I mean I'm sure some demons do, but what is wrong with you?"

"You came out of an egg though didn't you?"

"Yes, but that's not how it works. You mate and get pregnant right? It's the same as anyone else you can just deliver a child naturally, but let's say you are in a time of war like my mother was in, or you just don't want to have child but you don't want to kill it right? Eggs are a form of magic we've created. We get pregnant and we can sense the aura of life forming in the womb, and then we pull it out before it develops a body and put it in an egg where it can only hatch if warmed and taken care of. If not it just sits there. It took many years before anyone bothered to try and hatch me."

Kagome didn't expect that explanation, but it was a better picture than imagining another woman giving birth to an egg after being with Sesshoumaru. She was kind of jealous actually. Sesshoumaru wanted a son, so it'd be nice to let him know he was getting one, but then put it on the shelf until they were ready for another child. Who was she kidding she couldn't do that. She'd be playing with that egg all day and night trying to get it to hatch.

"Honestly most just do it not to ruin their bodies," Blythe continued, "the females of the clan continue to be strong not worrying about dying in childbirth and get to be in complete control of their breeding."

Blythe for once sounded completely proud of her race, but that pride was quickly taken away when she remembered how she was treated. She was pissed Kagome was dragging her out into the woods, but at the same time this is the kindest she'd ever been treated when it came to getting stronger.

"So why are we out here?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't run through the woods as she wanted to while letting the dragon keeping pace with her, so she stood there for a moment allowing her fangs to disappear into her gums as her furry ears disappeared into her hair and reappearing as flesh on both sides of her head phasing into her human form.

"We're making our way to a nearby village," Kagome told her, "one that has really good silk vendors. We're going to decorate your room to make it feel like home to you. You can have whatever your heart desires, but you can only take what you carry home while walking back to Dragonsbane through these woods, and I am just a mere human girl. I can't help you, and if any trouble befalls me I need you to protect me."

Of course Kagome could go back to her youkai form if she was in trouble, but she was sure having a dragon companion would intimidate any strangers that even thought about bothering them.

Blythe was ecstatic when she heard about their destination, but knew the journey home was going to be a dreadful one. Especially if night fell came before they departed, but perhaps Kagome had a point. If going on a long hike with the goal of unlimited shopping was a form of training it was obviously a superior form of training.

If a woman was to seek audience with Sesshoumaru he assumed it would be Rin wanting some more official business to do for him, or for Aimee to disagree to the terms he put forth that would require her to breed… not this woman. Not Kyra. What could Kyra possibly want from him? Women only came to him when they wanted something, which he rarely had anything to give, or to fight with him.

"You've heard then," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly to his former intended mate, "the Sunset Isles quietly agreed to the terms Kagome sent them. In exchange for your mother's release she is to never come back here again and your family will harbor no ill will."

"I know," Kyra spoke quietly staring at the ground still being a rather shy and reserved girl, "she wrote to me."

Sesshoumaru snarled, "That woman was living under our roof alongside Luna this whole time, and not once did she take a break from scheming with that woman to talk to you. Why would she possibly write to you?"

Sesshoumaru was conducting business in this father's sitting room now letting everyone know he was indeed the ruler of Dragonsbane at the moment and his word would not be questioned.

"I know I was shocked."

"Being shocked is never a trait you displayed Kyra."

"Thank you I guess," the girl didn't know how to reply to that really as she'd never expect Sesshoumaru to be the kind to analyze her.

"It almost amuses me how you just assumed that was a compliment."

Why was Sesshoumaru bullying her? Her of all people. Was it because she was wasting his time probably? Kyra never thought highly of herself, but if she were more of an aggressive goal oriented woman she should have been the one looking down on Sesshoumaru. She was the one who was promised to be his mate and Lady of Dragonsbane, but what was she now? Just a human who was probably a burden.

"Anyway the agreement said I would be entitled to safe passage if I wished to visit my family, and it might be time. I doubt I can make peace with her, but I should at least see what she wants."

"No," Sesshoumaru simply said.

"No?" she was 'shocked' at his response thinking he'd be thrilled to be rid of her and memory of one of his many mother's evil schemes.

It was the opposite of that in reality. Kyra was pretty much the bridge that resulted in Kagome finally becoming his. His mother had no right to meddle in his life, but where would they have all been if she didn't turn Kyra human? Duty and honor would have given him no other choice than to make Kyra his mate. Would they have both been unhappy? Would Kyra have been strong enough to oppose Luna if their pup had the crescent moon upon her forehead. Then again he'd probably only be unhappy because he couldn't have Kagome. If she'd never been in the picture Kyra would have been an ideal mate. One that didn't challenge him, and one that would know she was required to give him a son and do it without protest. Then again… hmmm for someone that tried to act above the drama Sesshoumaru finally had to admit Kagome kept his days exciting with her constant rebellion and nagging at him.

"What do you mean no?" she asked trying to get his mind from drifting off as he compared the life he almost had opposed to the one he had now.

"Her treatment of you during her stay here has forfeited her right to see you. I don't trust her, and I don't want to lose you to some kind of trap."

"You shouldn't trust her, but it doesn't involve you. It's my decision to make."

"It does involve you. I don't know if the Sunset Isles would dare to ever try to rise against us, but if they even pondered it I don't want to see you taken hostage."

"Hostage?" he was really over thinking her value, "they'd take Sango hostage before me. I have no value."

"You have value to me, and because of that I won't risk you."

Kyra had a hard time accepting that. What value could she ever have to a demon lord?

"The days of me having value to you have long passed Lord Sesshoumaru," she sighed, "you said everyone in this household needed to contribute to the household, and that is not something I can do for you. My value ended the day my forced humanity allowed you to take Kagome as a mate."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be getting amused by this conversation now matter how flustered she got, "Stop giving my mother so much credit. I have no desire to have a human woman as my mate and sire half-breed children, but I made a vow to you. If you had any desire to pursue me you would have had me, but you didn't. You set me free. Perhaps the only one to make a selfless decision regarding me. I won't lose you."

Did Sesshoumaru actually have feelings for her? Of course, Kyra knew they weren't romantic feelings, but the way he spoke of her there was something. Something almost possessive. She was his charm of good fortune and for that he felt like he needed to keep her.

"So am I prisoner in your home now?" Kyra asked, "it seems so since you won't permit me to leave."

"A guest who can always call Dragonsbane home," Sesshoumaru reconfirmed the terms of her occupancy here, "they aren't your family anymore. You died to them the second you lost your demon blood."

She knew that. She had accepted that, so why did he have to keep reminding her? Whatever his problem with her she had no choice but to keep pursuing to figure it out. Maybe she was another Rin to him. Another project he could have that could never be strong enough to fight against him.

"I was invited back home, and I'm going."

"And I'll get my wolves to stop you from going."

"What of the rest of the world? I assume I'd have the freedom to go anywhere I want."

"You do, but if you're gone too long I'll have you dragged back to me."

Was this a game? Why her?

"You became mine the day you earned my interest," he said his tone now going dull showing he was finished with her, "and as I made clear I will protect what is mine. This conversation is finished now Kyra."

"Show me Kagome again Kanna," Naraku mused in his dark residence with only the mirror his incarnation held to provide any form of light, "and the last bit of fun she had."

Kanna knew exactly what Naraku wanted to see as this had been about the fourth time he demanded to watch such a lewd action. Kanna showed him the desired images and sounds of Kagome moaning while her mate called her a whore and thrusted into her. Kanna had failed in using Kaguya's mirror to keep Kagome as a human, but it still proved useful in giving him entertainment.

Watching Kagome getting fucked hard and by a huge cock was a good way to spend his free times and quench his lust, but then he would remember who the 'huge cock' belonged to. If Kagome really wanted a man to call her a whore and force her to submit she should have chosen him not that damn dog. He would have given her this treatment every night whether or not she wanted it, but yet here he was. In hiding in the east in this dark cave.

Once the dog was finished with her Naraku would berate himself. This kind of lust is what put him in this situation in the first place. If he hadn't been so distracted by Kagome he wouldn't have been pursuing her, which lead to him revealing his plan to gain more power. He could have continued to operate in the background collecting more bodies to grow his strength, but no she'd made him desperate somehow.

He'd be dead if it weren't for that dumb bitch Inukimi wanting to keep him alive. He could see all through Kanna's mirror. His reason for being was to be a sacrifice she could one day use to defeat her mother Luna. Well all of that settled itself while he remained a safe observer. It seemed despite his setback at Dragonsbane he was lucking himself into a good position.

Kanna was never ordered to stop showing him what Kagome had been doing in that place in time so the images continued while Naraku contemplated what his next move would be in trying to conquer the land he'd grew so fond of. Strange how he was perceived. Inutashio and Inukimi came and slayed the dragons to grow their position, but yet he was the villain when he tried to do the same thing? Perhaps the mistake he'd made was not being forward in his plans to kill and take everything.

"What is this?" he asked noticing the images were still playing and seeing that once Sesshoumaru was out of the room Kagome was acting quite strange about a piece of parchment she was reading.

"Kanna," Naraku commanded moving his dark hair out of his eyes, "can you show me the contents of that letter."

Kanna obeyed showing a different angle of the scene so he could read everything. Naraku was then at a battle with himself. No, he needed to not focus on the drama of Dragonsbane and finish up what he was trying to accomplish here. He couldn't let Kagome distract him, not again, but this seemed to be a war within himself he was always destined to lose as he gave a smirk.

That fool Kovu. Perhaps that cub could make a good tool for him. He would have both everything and still have a way to make Kagome suffer.

Finally the complaining had stopped. Kagome showed Blythe where the good fabrics and accessories could be purchased, but of course at a good price. Kagome still didn't know the financial situation of her family, so she wasn't going to pay ceiling prices for anyone let alone Sesshoumaru's daughter. Still she knew she'd have to hear the girl's protests when she was forced to walk all the way back to Dragonsbane carrying her purchases with no assistance through the mud and falling trees.

She kept her distance from Blythe and the shops not wanting her 'step-daughter' to see that she needed a rest. Going from demon to human didn't make her violently ill as it use, but it was still quite a drain.

Kagome wanted to just lean against one of the huts and calm herself, but was caught off guard by someone tapping on her shoulder. She was almost tempted to change back into her demon form feeling as though an advance from anyone that wasn't Sesshoumaru was incoming danger, but she gave a small benefit of the doubt in turning around to get a glance of someone from her past she'd never thought she'd see again.

"It really is you Kagome Higurashi!" a human man with brown hair and a plain face smiled upon seeing her, "there is a face I'd never thought I'd see again."

Kagome was completely caught off-guard, "H-hojo? Is that really you?"

Hojo had once been a servant at Dragonsbane, a mere coal boy in charge of making sure all the fireplaces were clean and well stocked in all of the many rooms of the estate. He went to find work elsewhere not long before Kagome had been transformed, and was no longer a boy anymore as there was a full grown man before her.

"It's really me," he gave her a laugh putting his hand behind his head, "and I see it's really you. You look just the same as I did when I left. For a second there I thought you were the Kagome I heard Lord Sesshoumaru is mated to, but he could never handle a girl like you I'm sure."

Wait. Kagome never really factored in what the humans under the rule of Dragonsbane thought about her relationship. Did they not know about the Siren's Tear? Did Hojo think there was two different Kagome's? If this was true she'd be a fool not to go along with it. There wouldn't be many chances left to feel normal again.

"Lady Kagome is a hand full for Lord Sesshoumaru you'd like her," Kagome gave him a smile, "but do you think someone with my mouth would ever be fit for demon court?"

"I don't know you probably know more about traditions of living in an estate like that than they even do," Hojo noted, "so how have you been?"

She wasn't going to keep everything a secret, "Nothing much. My mother quit after Sesshoumaru's butler tried to micromanage everything, but I'm taking it one day at a time because I doubt they'll ever sack me, but I am married, and I just had a daughter."

There was a bit of disappointment in Hojo's eyes, but he still congratulated her before talking quietly, "Please don't tell me it's InuYasha. I mean didn't he already get married to Kikyo and then get married again then mated again? At least that's the gossip I heard I can't make heads or tails of it, so it can't be him."

"It's not InuYasha," Kagome quickly put his mind to rest not wanting to go into the drama of InuYasha's life.

"Oh good he doesn't deserve you."

'Oh please do go on' Kagome thought to herself, 'everyone continue with telling me how I should live MY life'.

No matter how many disagreements and criticisms she had of Sesshoumaru he was her mate, and it was the decision she made at a time when there was no pressure other than her own desires to take him.

"I mean InuYasha-chan had a good way of making you laugh but there had to be something out there better for you," Hojo caught himself.

"Don't worry I found it," Kagome declared confidently when Blythe joined them indeed holding all of her belongings in a huge sack that she could barely carry.

"I think if I can somehow strap this load to my back I can make it," the girl spoke hopeful at least happy this form of training had some kind of reward at the end.

Hojo looked at the dragon girl as she seemed to be very out of place in this human village, and really dragons were such a rarity in these lands these days anyway.

"Who might this be?"

Blythe carefully put her things on the ground and stared at the human, "Friend of yours Kagome?"

Kagome made sure she was the first one to speak so that Blythe didn't ruin the little game she was playing, "She is Lady Kagome's Lady Maid. She got sent here to pick up some new stock for our Queen, and I'm here to assist her."

Blythe's silver eyes showed confusion for a moment, and then anger at being forced to play a part in whatever Kagome had scheming, but then again maybe if she played along she wouldn't have to carry all of this stuff back home on her own.

"A fellow servant then?" Hojo smiled, "so this visit is for work? Does that mean your ladies cannot come with me to see what I've been up to? I'm the owner of that small INN over there, and trust me when I say it has the best drinks and food for miles, and on occasion the best music."

Kagome was curious to see what became of Hojo the coal boy, but she didn't want to force Blythe to carry all that stuff back if got dark out. Too bad for her she was quickly interrupted by the dragoness.

"You know I am quite thirsty and could go for a drink," Blythe smiled at Hojo, "though by your tone I take it there is no music today. I haven't heard music in so long."

Kagome knew instantly this was a bad idea, but Hojo being the simple boy that he was already was wrapped around Blythe's finger and it wasn't long before they were following him to the close by INN.

It wasn't anything too impressive, but then again Kagome had lived in a castle most of her life and not exposed to many places like this. There was many tables set up with a large circle shaped bar in the middle of the room where drinks were served and interesting smells coming from the kitchen in the back. The group sat at one of the largest tables, and Kagome soon warmed to the scenario when she was presented with some warm baked pies as a meal.

Blythe sat her belongings down the ground next to her reacting to the sight of Kagome losing her mind over being presented with such a feast. What was wrong with her? Didn't she have access to the best food up at Dragonsbane or was peasant food what she had a taste for?

"Just like the Kagome I remember," Hojo smiled watching Kagome quick to find a fork devouring the food feeling as though she wasn't disgracing herself since she wasn't a demon Queen at the moment, "I still think back to the time I stole some biscuits from the kitchens and she caught me, lectured me about how wrong it was and I was stealing from a royal family, then took them out of my hand and scarfed them down."

Blythe smirked, "My what a rebel you are Kagome. Though I'm sure stealing biscuits from Lord Inutashio, who wouldn't have eaten them anyway, can't possibly compare to the trouble you have gotten yourself into the last few years."

Kagome gave Blythe a dangerous look finally taking a break from the savory meat pie. What was the harm in letting Hojo know who she truly was? Nothing, but she was going to be forced to be here she at least wanted to find nostalgia in being a human and just having a stress free moment over real food.

"No doubt it's easy to get yourself into trouble up at Dragonsbane," Hojo chuckled, "anything I would have to tell would be boring in comparison. I have a simple fruitful life here, of course nights we have music and a few patrons have a bit too much to drink there are some wild things to see."

Blythe seemed interested, "Where there is music I assume there is dancing. I love the art of dancing, but never really get a chance to enjoy it. Not much music to be found in the dwellings I frequent."

Hojo stared into her silver eyes, "If I'd known Kagome and a beauty like you were arriving I would have called on some sort of bard. Do you have your own moves that involve your wings or tails?"

She shook her head almost forgetting she wasn't the same as everyone in this place for a moment, "No. I- well- want to dance but have never gotten the chance. I've just read about various moves from human books and tried to recreate them in privacy, but perhaps we should stay in touch. If my wings and tail don't scare away your customers that is."

"Please. A beautiful creature like you would only boost my patronage to see an exotic silver haired wonder such as you dancing. You'd be like a siren from the old stories."

Great. Now Kagome would have to make sure this wasn't going any further than it already was.

"So Hojo," she began after washing down her food with some bitter tasting beer, "you are free from the life of a servant and owner of what seems to be a profitable business there is no way you're still unattached."

"Sadly I'm still a one man tragedy," Hojo replied to her, "perhaps I got a taste to the finer things when I was at Dragonsbane as none of the women that have crossed my path seemed like the one."

Kagome was surprised by that. She was fully aware that Hojo once had in an interest in herself, but quickly backed off when she began to display public feelings regarding InuYasha. She often wondered if she had responded to his interest even once if he would have left Dragonsbane. Her mother would have definitely approved of such an union.

"How about you?" Hojo's attention went back to the silver eyed beauty, "Blythe was it?"

The dragoness nodded, "Yes Blythe."

"Sounds like quite a western name so I assume you weren't born far from here."

"My name isn't to show my culture," she sighed, "it's because Blythe is close to blight. You know rot to an otherwise good name."

"I think it's a lovely name. So I'm still on my own here, Kagome has made it clear she is happily married, but how about yourself? Are you courting anyone?"

She gave a blush, "No really but I-

"Blythe it's getting dark," Kagome was a fool to think she could just spend a moment feeling normal again with food and an old friend when she was forced to take on the role of a chaperone, "we don't want to find trouble on the way back."

Blythe gave her a look of annoyance, "if it's getting dark it will be dark on the journey home no matter what."

"I can always give you lodgings here for the night," Hojo suggested crossing his arms, "on the house of course for an old friend and a dragon beauty. Perhaps I could make arrangements for a bit of midday music tomorrow."

"Really? Kagome we should take him up on it."

"We can't we have work to do," Kagome needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

"It's not pressing work, but I do suppose you have a husband and a child to get back to, but for a demon like me it shouldn't be much of an issue that you prefer a life of no fun."

She should have known that any place other than Dragonsbane where Sesshoumaru was in charge was a place Blythe would prefer to be.

"I'm not leaving you behind Blythe no matter how tempting you think the possibility of 'fun' is," Kagome glared.

"Now this is the Kagome I remember," Hojo smirked, "but you should know you can't act like your mother towards everyone. If Blythe here is a Lady's Maid doesn't she outrank you?"

"Please the way Kagome carries on you'd think she was the Lady of Dragonsbane or something," Blythe warned with a laugh.

Fine. If Blythe wanted to play games Kagome would make her counter move. Sesshoumaru wanted to be a father to this girl then as his supportive mate it'd be up to her to inform him his eldest daughter he conceived with a woman he cared very much about was down in a human village flirting with an INN owner.

Somehow Blythe had picked up on the fact that she wasn't getting away from Sesshoumaru any time soon and maybe she shouldn't make an enemy of Kagome.

"Kagome he is just trying to be generous with his offer to stay the night why do you need to be so rude?"

"I'm not being rude," Kagome crossed her arms, "Hojo should be fully aware of where we come from and how many rules there are that need to be obeyed. I hope he wouldn't hold it against me."

Hojo sighed in defeat, "You're right. I can't hold it against you. Just when you told me your mother quit I had a few hopes you would have become a bit more lax with certain regulations, but if you ladies really wish to leave don't let me stop you. Just promise you'll come back."

"I might just have to keep that promise," Blythe suggested knowing that it was time to pick her belongings off the ground before Kagome went all youkai on her and dragged her out.

Kagome was glad the girl was seeing reason. She would be prepared to defend Blythe against Sesshoumaru if she ever decided to take up with a human, but Hojo? Hojo wasn't anything special and she didn't want this girl who had a chance at a nice stable future to throw it away on the Hojo's of the world.

Where had his mate gone? Sesshoumaru had made an attempt to find her to let her know she could pursue her usual business of eating dinner in privacy for he didn't know how long this meeting with InuYasha and Akuma could last, but apparently the woman had taken it upon herself to just up and leave without telling him.

For now on it would would just be a source of amusement when Kagome dared to speak to him about openness and honesty, because the least his cagey mate could do is inform him when she was going to go off somewhere. Sure she hadn't left in a long time, and for good reason. She should have been here seeing to her endless duties not off galavanting the countryside for who knows what.

Oh well he'd give her some enjoyable 'punishment' later.

The moment Akuma and InuYasha entered his father's office he wasted no time with getting down to business.

"Father sits there at dinner and dares say this Naraku issue is something we can table for later," Sesshoumaru started standing up looking at a map of the east that hung on the wall, "but in my opinion we've waited too long. He can absorb the bodies of the dead taking major advantage of a war torn situation and probably has more tricks up his sleeve than just that. He is a disease that needs to be cut at the root, and as quickly as possible. So brother please do say you actually have some sort of progress to share with me."

InuYasha looked to Akuma waiting for a supportive nod as the hanyou placed a jewel shard upon Sesshoumaru's desk, "We received information that a man who could form tentacles and foreign demon parts from his body was killing notable demons in the southeast to take these from them."

Sesshoumaru picked up the shard, "So that's where the shards are? It would make sense since the one our family has possessed have been with us since before you were born when the family was more prominent in the east. The cur is collecting them?"

InuYasha nodded, "Perhaps trying to complete it if the rumors are true and the jewel complete at full power would make him almost invincible. Akuma and I collected this one before coming back. It and the two we already have are three he will never have."

"No one will ever have a complete jewel," Sesshoumaru informed them, "that you don't have to worry about. The one I use to use on my arm is in the Tensagia providing it with new power… while the other one was in mother's possession. She took it with her to the Dark Room."

InuYasha took a moment to reflect on this news, "Well that works I suppose, but I still think they are worth pursuing. Naraku doesn't know it isn't possible, and as long as he doesn't know that he'll continue to collect and forced to come out of hiding to get the ones we have."

"Not a bad plan for a hanyou and a lizard," was the only compliment he'd probably ever give these two idiots, "but if we go with this strategy we must all keep our skills sharp. Even if Naraku can't have a complete jewel the shards themselves still give a huge power increase, and that on top of natural skills will still make him a difficult opponent."

"Shouldn't Aimee and Kagome be apart of this conversation?" InuYasha interjected, "they are fighters incase you've forgotten. Isn't situations like this exactly why you want our women to be strong."

Sesshoumaru brushed that off, "I'd be mad to let Kagome anywhere near that creature again after what happened last time. She'll have no choice but to leave the avenging of her honor to others. As for your mate until her womb is full she will pick up no further missions from me."

InuYasha heard about that, "Wait you are serious about forcing everyone to breed? I thought that was a joke."

"In these recent times our family has gone through war, my daughter was kidnapped, and I was put in a situation where I had to kill the former Lady of Dragonsbane. Tell me InuYasha during those moments when do you believe I've formed a sense of humor regarding how this family will be run? The only way you and her will get out of this is to cry to father, and he isn't here. The males of the family will take care of this issue. We must all do perform our duties here as well as scour the east for Naraku the remaining jewel shards. I propose we all take shifts. One month each in rotation. Two months for Akuma for I assume he has responsibilities to see to in our eastern estates on top of all of it."

Akuma wasn't sure about this plan, "My Lord let me take the full burden of the search. Both you and InuYasha have children and families to care for to be gone too long."

"A month isn't long hence why rotating shifts is the best strategy," Sesshoumaru replied in an absolute tone, "and you have proven useful here in the west. As much as leaving you in the east conducting business as usual would be a good compromise for Naraku isn't your fight, and I need you for training exercises to strengthen the household."

"Why are you putting yourself in this little hunting party?" InuYasha asked obnoxiously, "You made this huge show about how you are the Lord of the castle now while father is gone and you want to turn around and leave the castle."

"That's why I will make my leave first, so that I can get a feel for the situation in the east and be back soon enough to see to my personal affairs."

"Then who would be in charge? Who will keep the wolves in line and enforce your stupid rules?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned dangerous, "You're second in line are you not? Time to see if father made the correct decision or not."

InuYasha growled. What the hell was going on with his brother? Before Sesshoumaru was just an annoyance, but a predictable annoyance. Now he just made no sense. He got all upset about succession and the concept of InuYasha having non-bastard children, but now he was commanding InuYasha to have children and wanting to put him in charge.

"You won't be allowed to let us down InuYasha," Sesshoumaru continued, "for everything you do will have to go through Kagome. After all between the duties she's been taking during the war and the day to day of the household this type of situation is what she's been being trained for. I doubt you'd cross her."

So basically InuYasha wouldn't have any power at all? Okay that was the Sesshoumaru they all knew. Then again unlike Sesshoumaru Kagome could actually be forced to see reason and probably wouldn't think leaving one's family behind to go on a revenge mission was a smart move. THEN AGAIN didn't InuYasha just get back from attempting a revenge mission while leaving his family behind?

"I will follow your orders," Akuma simply said as he walked over to the map ready to inform Sesshoumaru about where he and InuYasha already looked, "just do us all a favor and don't get yourself killed. At least take a wolf pack with you."

The Lord shook his head, "Don't need one. Sango will accompany me when I take my shifts. We have battle chemistry together, and I trust her much more than those furred savages."

InuYasha's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, "Incase you're forgetting Sango only served with you because she serves the Sunset Isles, which are no longer our allies. She serves Kyra now not you. Hell Aimee is the one that pays her for training the girls. She has no reason to have your back in a fight."

"Kyra will be traveling with us as well," Sesshoumaru didn't see any of this as a problem, "so Sango will follow to protect her. Time out of this castle will do that girl some good."

Both Akuma and InuYasha didn't understand what exactly Sesshoumaru's feelings towards Kyra were. They doubted there was any lust or romance there, because those feelings were non-existent when the two were intended mates. Yes indeed Sesshoumaru was no longer predictable, and that was scaring InuYasha into thinking the current head of their household was on the road to some self destructive behavior that would drag all of them, including innocents such as Kyra, down with them.

Sesshoumaru's business with Kyra was his own business. He didn't care about what InuYasha and Akuma's opinion of his plans were. They encouraged collecting jewel shards to draw out Naraku, and he'd play along. He knew the tough battle he had ahead of him was telling Kagome that their road to fulfilling peace filled existence in their relationship was going to be detoured as he planning on just leaving them behind.

What was he to do though? He wasn't taking her with him as someone had to watch over their daughter, and he couldn't be expected to put together a mission then send InuYasha and Akuma to dirty their hands with it if he was to take any credit for Naraku's defeat. He was in his father's hot seat now where there were hard decisions to be made, and he intended to prove he was the superior ruler by making them and having them work out.

Kagome wouldn't be happy with this decision, but maybe it would make her realize why having a son was important, because if he was to be the true Lord of Dragonsbane he had to take actions and not be held up in the safety of the castle his whole reign. She'd get to spend time with InuYasha when he was in charge to further see why he needed an heir, because he was sure his brother wouldn't fare so well with power.

He'd make Kagome see. If she ever came back. Where the hell was she? That question being more on his mind now that he was planning on leaving them for a bit.

Akuma was trying to communicate to him important information on what he needed to do once he got to the east, and he was having a difficult time focusing. Perhaps Kagome was becoming a weakness. Always on his mind when his damn past wasn't.

As much as he wanted to be here around his mate, and most importantly inside of his mate, some time away could perhaps do him so good. Unlike during the war she was his now and his desire for her would provide less of a distraction. Then we would return to her with Naraku's head she would see it was all worth it. Then after that he would put them back on the track of the road to a peaceful fruitful mateship.

These were the things Sesshoumaru kept telling himself hoping that his intentions wouldn't lead to a major regret.

AN: All I gotta say is don't be jealous that Naraku found a way to watch porn in the time of middle ages. Kind of a filler chapter, but hey be proud of me. Hojo is the first canon character in a long time. Saw this in the fanfic pet peeve forum of Dokuga about how it's better to use canon characters instead of OCs. I'm sure people struggle with my OCs and I apologize. The pure reasoning is 1. I killed a few of them already. Kovu's silliness is an obvious role for Kouga but he ded. 2. I kind of haven't watched the anime in a long time and I can't remember anyone or spell their names. Bankoutso, Bankotsu? I am a horrible fanfic writer. The worst. Can't even be bothered to watch a series I love. (Never even watched past season 5 tbh) but yet here we are.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Blythe had trained her body quite well using her demon abilities to navigate through the dark and keeping calm and focused so none of her purchases were dirtied from the mud and debris of the forest land. Kagome should have been proud by how obviously this little plan of hers payed off for Blythe followed her to the steps of Dragonsbane looking pretty exhausted, but her mind was racing with all the issues that would arise from this little outing of theirs.

The one who would take most issue with her actions was waiting for them. Sitting at the landing of the steps in front of the castle obviously wanting to be seen and make it obvious he knew that they were gone.

Sesshoumaru wanted to lay into Kagome the moment he saw her looking like a commoner covered in mud looking quite drained, which led him to believe she had been playing around with those shape shifting abilities of hers. The only thing that was saving his mate at the moment was the presence of Blythe. His estranged daughter already thought he to be a monster from their last interaction, so he didn't want to further soil his reputation with this girl by letting her in on he and Kagome's private life.

"Where were you?" he asked Kagome with a sharp tone.

"I won't bore you in explaining the details," Kagome was already quite defensive not wanting him to start on her in front of Blythe either, "but it was training. She needs to get those muscles use to moving before we can just start beating on her."

Kagome said 'beating on her' to remind Sesshoumaru that the way he started training her wasn't that kind of exercises his daughter was ready for.

Sesshoumaru gave another look to Blythe. The girl had wings why wasn't she flying up to the castle? Perhaps the 'hike' they'd been on as well as forcing her to climb up the stairs was indeed a form of training. It was fine. Whatever they had been up he wouldn't continue to be on the offensive, for now, as he was happy to see his mate take an interest in his bastard. With his burdens he feared he wouldn't get around to enforcing his rules and forcing the girl to train, but his mate seemed to continue to please him in serving his interests.

"Very well," he told them standing up and turning around going back to the estate allowing them to continue up as well, "the girl will probably be ready to rest, but Kagome you'll have to wait for your slumber. We have business to discuss tonight."

Kagome already knew despite her efforts to help out his daughter she was in for some kind of lecture tonight. He probably could smell beer on her breathe and it didn't help she reeked of a human establishment where such refreshments could be found. It was unbecoming of her status, and she knew that, but she couldn't feel bad. She didn't ask for such distractions. It was Blythe's fault not hers.

"I will go the east with Sesshoumaru," Sango stated to Kyra confidently as they had both gathered in Kyra's 'guest' room, "and it won't be to join him in battle like before. I need to talk some sense into that dog. You are not his slave or his prisoner. He can't command you or force you to do anything Kyra. I don't know why he is so possessive of you all of a sudden, but you don't have to stand for it. It will be easy to sail from the east to the Sunset Isles if you really want to go home. I will fight him off if I have to."

It was a nice sentiment, but Kyra didn't think they had to go that far. In all honesty she wanted to know what Sesshoumaru had planned for her, and that's why she would agree to go despite him not having the right to order her around. She needed to know the truth.

"What do you think he wants from me Sango?" Kyra asked quietly looking out the window, "you don't think- no it can't be that."

"Your mind is going to dark places isn't it?" the demon slayer asked her.

She nodded, "You know his family has a few estates in the east. What if he puts me up there? Gets me and Kagome out of the same household. What if I am to be some sort of mistress to him? You know I've heard stories about demons that have more than one mate and they justify it by having more homes. One female for each estate."

No she just couldn't see Sesshoumaru betraying Kagome like that, "Or maybe I am a toy being put on the shelf. A spare incase something happens to Kagome or if she leaves him."

Sango shook her head, "Why would Kagome ever leave him? You should have seen her earlier. Apparently her 'love of Sesshoumaru' sent her into a laughing hysteria. As for Sesshoumaru even when you two were intended mates it was obvious his thoughts were always on another."

Kagome had tried to complain to Sango about Sesshoumaru, but other those issues seemed so minor to her. Both women were unaware there were any serious problems in Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship, so the concept of Sesshoumaru wanting to take Kyra as a mistress was so foreign and unrealistic.

Then again. Sesshoumaru was a male. Males, in Sango's opinion, never knew what they wanted. They could lust for something for years as Sesshoumaru had obviously done with Kagome just to want something new later. Reasons like this was why she didn't ever think she could take Miroku's advances seriously. The moment he was done flirting with her she was sure that man was on to someone else.

"We'll go and figure it out," Kyra still didn't know what to think wondering if Sesshoumaru would make his intentions clear on the road ahead, "but that's not why we're going. We're going to find this Naraku. Sango you can't make this about protecting me. It's about you. Naraku knows where your brother is, and you need to know if he is still alive. If he is still alive and Naraku tries to use him as a tool against you I will be there to tell you not to fall for his tricks. We can work together."

"So you're agreeing to this for me?" Sango asked surprised knowing full well despite her vow to always protect Kyra Kohaku was a reason she would following Sesshoumaru to the east.

"It's the least I can do… you being the only one from our homeland who still cares about me."

"Kyra you don't owe me for that. Your days of paying debts to people is over."

The girl sighed, "I wish for the day you all stop pitying me. Humans spend every day knowing about their natural weaknesses and eventual mortality, but yet they still live and thrive. I will do the same."

Kagome wanted to clean the dirt off of her before the conversation, and Sesshoumaru was getting increasingly angry with how long the wait was taking. It had been more than an hour that he sat on their bed wishing he could cross his arms for comfort, but then remembered he only had one arm, which would just bother him more. What was he supposed to do with his hand when put in a situation like this?

Kagome finally came into the room wearing a fresh yukata, with her hair shiny and clean, skin back to being pale and dirt free. He took in a breathe to get a scent of her.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I had to get clean, wish Reimei good night, and then feed my birdy."

Birdy? Oh yes. That stupid half-breed phoenix thing that Akuma gave her as a gift. Great another thing for her to put her attention on other than her duties. It made him mad, but then he tried to stop his thoughts. He was well aware that getting upset over little inconsequential things such as that was how he contributed to their problems, but at the same time he had every right to be angry about anything that didn't fit the mold of what he wanted the two of them to be. Damn her for making him 'feel bad' about feeling angry.

Still they had bigger issues to tackle.

One look at his face and Kagome knew he was displeased with something so she sighed, "I'm sorry alright? I should have told you I was leaving. It was only for fresh air to help out Blythe a little. You were busy earlier and were with Jaken, you know I don't like that imp, and I wanted to back before dark."

"Quiet," Sesshoumaru snapped at her getting that dangerous look in his eye, "you always think apologizing will just make the situation better, but it doesn't. The fact that you have to apologize means you knew what you were doing was wrong and still did it anyway. I know what you did was something innocent, but you're not a maid or my demon ward anymore Kagome. You are the Lady of Dragonsbane you cannot just leave without some form of guard or letting me know where you are incase something happens. After all we've been through Kagome you should know danger still lurks around every corner. We are not free from it. We never will be."

Kagome knew he was right and she shouldn't have been so careless, but at the same time did he expect them to live in paranoia forever? She didn't want to live that way. She loved Dragonsbane, but always cooped up in it? For years at a time scared of the dangerous outside world? No it wasn't acceptable for her.

"Didn't your father say despite what happened with Luna we can't continue to mistrust the outside world?" her matter-of-fact tone pissed him off, "it shows weakness remember? Also if you recall this guard of wolves that would have been there to protect and inform of my location were tempted into going into a civil war to destroy us. Do you really trust them over my own ability to protect myself?"

Sesshoumaru quickly growled letting her know she gave the wrong answer, "Because my father is an ideal ruler? Civil wars and trickery happened under him. Don't take his words to heart and use them as a form of defense."

"Then who is an ideal ruler!?" she raised her voice to him, "you? You made this big show about how the new regime is here, but what have you done with it? Just more of the same that we were already doing and some silly schedule in which Aimee and I have to give pups to the family just for the purpose of reminding us you have power, but most importantly how desperate you are for dominance Sesshoumaru."

A desperate play for dominance? That's what Kagome thought about him wanting more pups to strengthen the future generation? His play to make his family stronger so that major burdens wouldn't be placed on a few individuals as they were now was nothing but a joke to her? He knew she found pleasure in his follies, but not to this degree.

"You can't act this way," he told her plainly getting to the big news he was sure she'd be pleased of if she were truly so disgusted by him of late, "not anymore. You need to be here and continue your work and shoulder my new burdens. I, InuYasha, and Akuma will take turns exploring the east in an attempt to draw Naraku out. I will make my journey first and hopefully end the mission quickly. I will be gone from Dragonsbane for a month or perhaps more."

Still she looked displeased and he cut her off before she could protest, "There is not going to be any negotiation in this Kagome. Naraku is a real threat we can't allow to continue living, and you know it's been too long that we've let him sit in his defeat to come up with another plan to ruin us."

Oh. Kagome wasn't just displeased. She was livid. Her blue eyes were narrowing at him wanting to burn holes in him.

"So you are going to leave your family to go a revenge mission!? Remind me again where InuYasha just got back from? What he was doing? Why isn't your father here. Oh that's right he is going on a revenge mission leaving behind his home and responsibilities. You act like you are so superior in comparison, but you are all the damn same!"

Kagome knew that he was right about Naraku. That it needed to be handled, but in an irresponsible manner such as this? Sadly, the only thing she could do was attack him for being a hypocrite on the subject, because she didn't have any better solutions to offer him.

Once that realization hit her gaze went to the floor, "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't even know how to fight you anymore Sesshoumaru. I'm looking for the magic words to make you want to stay and I just can't find them. You're my mate I should be able to, but I can't. I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm destined to fight you, to fight for my own dominance over you and the things you expect from me and this family even when I'm in the wrong and should know better. I knew the kind of man I agreed to be mates with and should be accepting, but I also can't let myself be bullied by you. You know I can't be the sort that will submit to your every desire of me just to prevent you from carrying on as you have been. I don't know what to do Sesshoumaru."

Ah the break-down portion of their conversation was upon them. Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything for her. He didn't know the answers. If he knew them they wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Did you make the same mistake as I did Kagome?" he asked calmly walking over to her hoping that the deadly look her eyes held moments again was dormant now, "thinking that once we were mated all the pieces would just fall into place and we'd exist worry free for the rest of our days? That doesn't seem to be reality though there is always the future."

"Are you making the mistake in thinking killing Naraku will fix everything?" she asked quietly, "and no… I knew things wouldn't perfect. We fought right after our mating ceremony if you remember, but I didn't think our emotions would get in the way as much as they did when we weren't together. Maybe we just don't know how to do this whole relationship thing, or maybe it's my fault. I keep letting my pride get in the way, but at the same time you'd do the same in my position wouldn't you? Or maybe you wouldn't understand. I've been fighting all the mental battles lately while you take the physical ones on yourself, which only worries me further. All I know anymore is we can't fix anything if you're gone."

"Perhaps that's the problem," he noted as he took in everything she said and could only take one thing away from it all, "you do get in the way of yourself. Always thinking always doubting when things can be left well enough alone. You could have a peaceful simple life if you'd just let your worries go."

It was true she was her own worst enemy, but at the same time he was wrong. She couldn't just let it all go. It'd never work. It'd just be her sweeping their problems under a rug while she continued to be the submissive mate she didn't want to be.

"I'll stop getting in the way of myself when you tell me what to say Sesshoumaru. Tell me what I need to say to stop you from leaving."

"As long as Naraku breathes there is nothing you can say my mate. As I told you this campaign will be done in shifts. I have to go, and the reason I will go first so I can be quick to return to you and Reimei. My mind's made up and it's final. If you attempt to control my actions and thoughts regarding this than I am the one being forced to submit to you. I do not want your mental burdens. I cannot handle them the way you can, the way I know you can."

"So there is nothing I can say?" she took a breathe knowing they both had good points while not knowing how to act on them, "then at least make me promise. You always keep your promises to me, and I expect you to continue. Don't give up on me, okay? Don't let me control you, don't let me be that submissive mate you know you don't truly want."

"Then you make a promise," Sesshoumaru growled only angry at himself for making her so upset as he saw her eyes and knew she might cry if they carried on this way, "don't give up on me. We didn't work this hard for us to fail when we've barely started. I didn't survive a war to get back to you to die in the east. This isn't finished Kagome. I know I hurt you sometimes with my actions as of late, but I will not fail you. Don't worry yourself with questions as to why I must do what I have to do just know that I can't be whole enough to be your mate until my objectives are met. As far as your problems go I cannot always be on your side nor do I expect you to be on mine, but you are always free to confront me for I will never despise you for it. Do you fear me Kagome? Is that why you haven't brought up Kovu's letter more than once?"

Kagome was trying to process all the things her mate told her, but her brain went completely off track when she heard the last part. The letter. He knew? Did he find it? He didn't hate her for not talking about it?

He chuckled when he saw she lost for words, "Kovu is an idiot cub that is confused in his loss and resurrection. He wrote me a letter as well warning me what he sent you thinking that there would be some kind of honor in fostering feelings for another demon's mate as long as I was informed."

"He wrote to you?"

"The same day. I would expect my mate to admit when she is aware of another male's affection, but you did bring it up now didn't you?"

Stupid Sesshoumaru. Stupid stupid Sesshoumaru. Her expression went from sadness to brief anger and back to normal. He let her stew in her stress of that letter for no reason other than the fact that he was Sesshoumaru and this is how he operated, and there was humor to be found in it. When women around her talked about interesting men they said wanted someone to that could simply make them laugh. Sesshoumaru could make her laugh and smile just the same. It was at the cost of her sanity, but still not all humor was clean and pure.

"Kovu said he told you his feelings and that I should prepare myself if he decides to act on them," Sesshoumaru shook his head at her reaction, "does it make me angry? Yes, but is he as a serious issue as Naraku? No. He stated he is alone in the world at this moment, and only one on one is he a threat to me. You will be well protected in Dragonsbane."

"Did you write back?"

"I have no interest in doing so."

He seemed to have her back to smiles, but the conversation about his intentions weren't over. Kyra and Sango were made aware they had no other choice than to go with him. He didn't know how Kagome would feel about his choice to take women other than her with him.

"I won't be taking wolves with me but I won't be going to the east alone," despite the news he'd deliver he was taking advantage of his mate being calm and used his hand to stroke her cheek, "Sango and I work together well and in order to get her to serve with me again I have to take Kyra since that's who her loyalties belong to."

That was just a dumb excuse, and Kagome knew that. Her smile didn't fade. Any other woman that was being accused of looking into things so much as she'd been should have been worried about Sesshoumaru taking two women with him. Especially a woman that was once Sesshoumaru's intended mate, but Kagome seemed to be the only one that wasn't too concerned about the situation. His excuse was just more humor for her to find. She knew the real reason he wanted them to come with him. Sesshoumaru didn't want to 'make himself whole' by himself and those two were his friends. The taiyoukai would never admit he desired friends or that he'd find it in human females, but Kagome knew that was the situation.

"Kyra hmm?" Kagome asked pulling her face away from his touch, "so Sango fights with you and you both return to camp to your lovely submissive intended who will serve you tea?"

Was that her response to the subject of him with other women? Perhaps he wanted to find jealousy in her, but she wasn't taking the bait. Silly creature. Why couldn't his mate be like the other women he'd had the misfortune of sharing conversations in his time and only be concerned with small things and his loyalties. Instead she brushed these matters off and worried about deeper things he feared would make her go mad one day.

"If I want Kyra to serve me tea she will," he growled at her response, "she became our human pet when my mother gave up her medio stone for her sin of transforming her, which as you know led to some disarray. When that happened her family gave up claim. Kyra has been bought and paid for."

"Oh?" Kagome tilted her head when he tried to find the way back to her cheek, "bought and paid for? Like a dowry. No one gave you a dowry for me."

"The Siren's Tear was very rare and ancient magic my family no longer has," his golden gaze stared at her hungry, "you have also been bought and paid for."

"Oh have I?" Kagome knew what he wanted, "tell me if you are happy with your investment Sesshoumaru."

They weren't okay. As their previous conversation established they'd both have to put in a lot of work to get back to a good worry-free existence with a lot of compromise, but that didn't mean they had to hold off from affection. They found themselves back in his bed unclothed and enjoying each other's bodies. Sex wasn't the answer to the problems just merely a bridge back to each other reminding themselves of the little things they wanted and needed.

It did help, however, that their union was free from discussion of a male heir or any other duties he'd been nagging her about. It was just them. The temporary medicine they both needed.

In the nursery a couple of halls away from her parents Reimei slept soundly through the night unaware that one of her wolf demon nannies had left her to get some clean cloth for the following day and if the princess wet herself. Once asleep the world was dead to the small princess and she was unaware of the dangerous very sharp claws that found themselves dancing on her neck.

The claws danced around the throat looking for a vital area, but before a lethal pierce could happen a small purple aura developed around the child. Pushing the claws away while Reimei continued to sleep through the night.

Akuma responded with a chuckle returning his claws to himself, "I'm sorry my princess. I needed to test something. I'd never hurt you."

Upon the defeat of Luna and sacrifice of Inukimi everyone seemed to be trying to find some peace, but Akuma had gathered as much information that he missed out on as he could and got to work researching into the night the true tale of the crescent moon mark he'd dismissed as a birthmark. If the legends he'd come across were true, which Reimei had assisted in giving proof to, the crescent moon was neither a mark or symbol of a blood lust based religion. Those marked by the moon seemed to indeed be ancestors of a powerful demon from which they received unique abilities from. The abilities needed to be brought out, of course, but in a child like Reimei who had no worries other than that of food in her belly and the state of her diaper it wouldn't be hard to conjure up. Of course, she'd forget how to use that ability once she started to develop her own thoughts and wants, so he'd need a more suitable test subject. He wanted to know why exposure to the dark room made Sesshoumaru immune to the moon's powers and why he couldn't access them now, but he knew the demon Lord would never grant him the time of day. There was Aimee, but Akuma didn't know how to bring up the subject to her factoring in all the trauma the moon based power brought her.

On his way back to his chambers he stumbled upon his 'niece' who was outside her new quarters seeming exhausted, but unable to sleep. If she were having insomnia why not keep it to herself, but then again a girl like Blythe probably wanted to make a show of her problems for some kind of attention. He'd oblige her.

"Waiting for a sparring partner Blythe?" he asked her with a smirk knowing that the concept of real training would get at her.

She immediately looked annoyed. Not at her fellow dragon, but because if Kagome hadn't be so 'anti-fun' she wouldn't be in Dragonsbane tonight surrounded by these battle-crazed demons. Of course, she couldn't be mad at Kagome for too long. Kagome had been the only one here that mattered that had tried to be understanding towards her and not cruel. That fact only made Blythe a bit more angry. Why was a woman like that with Sesshoumaru of all creatures?

"Why is Kagome wasted on Sesshoumaru?" Blythe inquired to Akuma, "is it because of that Siren's Tear thing? Since it was his does she feel obligated to stay with him? That item was an object. She is not."

"Your words are so angry for someone who is such a young hatchling," Akuma chuckled and shook his head, "the pairing of those two is not a good research subject to concern yourself with nor should you waste your energy on hating Sesshoumaru. He still is your father whether you like it or not, so you should just accept it and your new station so you can stop having sleepless nights."

"I have no interest in accepting anything," she crossed her arms in defiance, "he was cruel to me. Called my dreams stupid and ideas stupid."

"Then prove him wrong," Akuma asserted, "I am not the biggest fan of Sesshoumaru either, but in his defense despite being a noble the noble ideal lifestyle you'd like to see for this place is not something you'll find with him. This little established monarchy is pretty new as his parents simply wanted power and took it only making enemies instead of friends. You cannot find a castle of music and parties when there are no connections to foster and entertain with such luxuries. Perhaps that could be your contribution to this family hmmm? Write letters and make those connections for him. Use your style to make Dragonsbane a place other demon's mates wish to visit. This family as of right now has no allies and probably won't until Reimei becomes of mating age."

"A fun place to visit? Sesshoumaru doesn't know what fun is and since it's something new and different he probably wouldn't accept it. He probably gets annoyed with the few visitors this rock gets."

"It's the attempt that counts Blythe. He wants everyone to contribute, and this would be the way of you contributing. I know party planning isn't 'fashion design' but it's still an important skill for a Lady such as you to have and I think you'd be well suited for it."

"Party in Dragonsbane without some important event?" Blythe mused, "I don't know."

Akuma chuckled again his silver eyes meeting hers, "I'll let you in on a secret if you only keep it close to your inner circle."

The promise of secrets had Blythe's interest.

"I am the only one insane enough to find myself interested in the notes and diaries of Inukimi and Inutashio establishing the timeline of their rise to power," Akuma seemed to think himself as quite the budding historian, "it's not hard to figure out the date of Sesshoumaru's birth. The anniversary of that date is close upon us."

"A birthday party? Is that what you're suggesting. Throwing a birthday party for someone I despise?"

"Blythe my dear I don't believe you could despise anyone. That would take far too much energy for you, and yes a birthday party. You might not like Sesshoumaru at the present moment, but showing him you can function and thrive in demon court might be the action you need to take to show him there is more to nobility than defending one's home and birthing offspring. I believe you can do it."

"I would need figure out who to invite to make it an actual party instead of family gathering," she noted.

"Then you better get to work," Akuma continued taking his leave so he could get back to his own research, "anything is better than pissing and moaning in the hallway about how tragic your life is because your new daddy was mean to you once."

It was early in the morning and the infant pup Reimei was still getting her rest unaware that she'd been used in one of Akuma's experiments. During Reimei's sleep the nanny's would change shifts or go off and slack around now aware that the girl had a tendency to be dead to the world in her slumber.

A figure that cased the nursery hallway soon became aware of this and made his move once he knew the princess was unguarded. The figure soon became a captor as he entered the room and swiftly grabbed the pup forcing her to wake, but he put his hands over her mouth before she could begin to cry.

"Don't do it," a voice Reimei found somewhat familiar warned her as she was taken from the safety of her crib into another room far off into another hallway and into another wing entirely.

"InuYasha did you just kidnap Sesshoumaru's daughter?" Aimee asked annoyed having just woke up after much needed sleep the second InuYasha entered their home with an infant child.

The hanyou chuckled as he sat on the ground, "What? She's a little girl who isn't going to learn anything from being cooped up alone with nannies all day."

Both he and Aimee were awake since his daughters were making a racquet usually always waking up full of energy this early in the morning. Rin was working very hard on using her toy blocks to build towers just to laugh when Kiyomi would knock them all down with a smile.

"Look Yasha I'm a Kaiju," Kiyomi growled as she didn't let a single block tower stand.

"You are definitely a monster," InuYasha remarked not knowing how to feel about being constantly referred to as Yasha from his child.

Aimee just sighed listening to all the constant morning noises of her 'family' until Reimei bit down hard on InuYasha's hand forcing him to release her to the ground. That got a smile out of her. It was about time she found pleasure in something again. Even if it was her own mate's humiliation.

There was action going on and Reimei was wanting to crawl over and observe it no longer wanting to be kidnapping victim.

What was InuYasha trying to prove by bringing Kagome and Sesshoumaru's daughter into their home? That he could be good with infants? Aimee doubted that very much. Kiyomi didn't come into his life until recently, and she was sure he didn't spend much time as he should have with an infant Rin. She hoped that he wasn't trying to tell her he wanted one.

"No," Aimee snapped at him the instant he held Reimei trying to look like a good uncle.

"No to what?" he asked dare trying to look innocent.

"No to you having anymore pups. Focus on the ones you have."

"Sesshoumaru's orders are orders aren't they Aimee? He is in charge after all."

Did he honestly want to be with her in that sort of fashion? Even after she'd stabbed his child to death? She had accepted it wasn't her fault for she had no control over her body, but still… no this was more of InuYasha not knowing what he wanted only knowing he couldn't pull anymore outside females into his games unless he wanted his name to be forever darkened by scandal.

"No," she snapped at him again.

Who would even enforce Sesshoumaru's new rules? Not Sesshoumaru, because he was going away just the same as his father who was their actual Lord. She would not have a child with InuYasha. He still needed to work on the pups he'd had now. He'd left them for Kikyo's honor, failed in avenging her honor, and came back to not even speak a word of her. He had his own issues to work out as did she. The bastard daughter born of rape from the mad demoness Inukimi couldn't picture herself having a child at her breast.

"No indefinitely?" he asked.

"Indefinitely is so final," Aimee decided to give him hope with a twisted smile, "no to this century at least. Now put that baby back where you found it. The parental act isn't working."

InuYasha huffed, "Act? I am a parent."

"Rin what are you waiting for fucking build it again," Kiyomi commanded ready to smash something else, "Reimei wants to see."

"Are you?" Aimee asked with head tilt, "tell me again about how parental you really are."

As much as it pained her Blythe forced herself to wake up only after a couple hours of sleep. It should have been no problem seeing as how she was youkai, but that hike left her so tired. Still she had her duties to tend to. She wasn't giving up on Kagome. Sure the title of Lady's Maid was probably beneath whatever station Sesshoumaru thrust upon her, but his mate definitely needed some help and the dragoness would be there to work her hair.

Blythe noted from just Kagome's eyes as she stared at her through the vanity mirror while brushing her hair that the woman hadn't slept. Did she really get lectured at by Sesshoumaru all night? How could a demoness stand such a thing!? Still Blythe knew not to inquire. She would just keep on making assumptions of the abuse Kagome probably suffered at the hands of her mate and keep it to herself.

"A birthday party?" Kagome had asked after Blythe told her about Akuma's suggestion, "he is my mate and I never even thought about that or if demons even celebrate birthdays. If Akuma suggested it though I'm sure some do. Just with him thinking about the circumstances of his birth might not bring him much joy."

It wasn't about him being born. It was about the ones that brought him into this world, who Sesshoumaru wasn't thrilled with. However, Kagome wondered if such an event wouldn't be a fresh start for him and his new life. Even if he wasn't thrilled with a celebration that revolved around him Akuma still brought up a good point. There was no reason to live in such a costly and lavish castle such as this one if they weren't putting it to good use. Was she still weary of strangers in the home? Yes especially when her daughter was just an infant that couldn't defend herself and apparently was subject to an InuYasha kidnapping earlier, but they could at least start small and start building connections with those in the area.

"Still it could be a good idea," Kagome interjected before Blythe could even accept turning the idea down, "and since I'm going to become quite busy soon it does make sense that you should be the one to plan it. The actual planning I'm sure you can handle, but who would you invite Blythe? Would you even know how to make these connections."

The connections would be the hard part. Blythe was new to this world and the politics of this demon court so she'd have her research cut out for her. Still if she had to climb that up hill battle to get to the fun parts she'd find a way to manage.

"Well I imagine the wolves that head the packs that remained loyal during the war," Blythe went with the obvious, "they need to be thanked for all their hard work taking over the patrol that the dogs no longer have time to do. Menomaru from what I heard was an Inukimi loyalist, but unlike Kaguya never did anything to upset the family. Who took over for Yura?"

"No one yet," Kagome informed remembering that Yura who oversaw the upper reaches of The Claw was the first to fall when war broke out, "It's kind of fallen under the wolves of the area for the moment. Same with Naraku's territory, which really doesn't have much of a population to worry about anyway and The Claw in general needs new management now that the former Lady Mother left a vacancy when she returned here and eventually departed from us."

Kagome would still show respect to Inukimi. She might have been mad, but she still trained Kagome to be what she was today. She couldn't bring herself to retroactively take away her titles or consider her dead until Inutashio confirmed it.

What hurt the family the most is the thing she knew affected Sesshoumaru the strongest, which was when he swung the Tensagia banishing her from her lives she was her real self. Sesshoumaru had never been able to defend himself from the torment of the woman that said she hated him, but yet he sentenced the woman that claimed to love him to death in the Dark Room.

Inukimi's effect on them for better or for worse would never leave them. That was the truth Sesshoumaru seemed to be on the road to accepting, and would be the truth for the family as a whole.

The issue of who would rule over the vacant lands was something that truly needed tackled sooner than later, but everyone seemed to be more interested in revenge lately. It would have to be her that pursued getting it taken care of, but she couldn't do it without Inutashio's say so. The wolves were handling it just fine, but for traditional unity they'd need a demon of strength and influence to rule in each of those locations.

"Maybe at this party we'll see where loyalties truly lie," Kagome thought out loud, "anyone else?"

"The only lands my grandmother holds are the dens used for refugee dragons," Blythe sighed at the thought of being around her family again after just getting away from them, "still she holds influence and should be invited. Not much of issue as I doubt she'll come. Human representatives of the various villages should be easy for me to figure out. Kovu maybe? I mean he did challenge Sesshoumaru to fight to the death, and then Sesshoumaru brought him back to life so maybe he would be a good way to build relations with the tigers?"

"No," Kagome's eyes narrowed, "the wound with those issues is still fresh, and if you truly knew the rest of his family you'd know they aren't good guests."

Kovu's letter was part of her objection, but only a small part. The tigers that visited before him ruined future invitation for their clan when they attempted to rape her.

"Now then moving on from that ghastly business, if everyone you suggested, not counting your grandmother, accepts an invitation then we'll at least have something. I thought my mating ceremony would be the climax of guests that this hovel would ever see, but maybe you can prove us all wrong."

"I enjoy proving others wrong," Blythe said with a smile now that she had permission to get things in motion, "even if it's not in the way most expect."

Sesshoumaru had several conversations of importance over the last couple of days. Kyra, Akuma, InuYasha, and most importantly with his mate. The ones with his mate usually ended in confusion and doubt, but also pleasure and that was enough for him. She didn't even care if he put his seed in her last night so he didn't even care to point it out or ask for permission. However, he did make sure to not use any of his demonic influence to force her into pregnancy. This time it could be left up to chance. Then at least if she was unhappy with the outcome for better or for worse they could both be to blame.

No that was a stupid thought. Of course she would try to blame him, but he wouldn't allow her to be right in that argument.

Still there was one more conversation he needed to have with an individual close to him before he left on his journey as there was many things that needed to be made clear. If there was any opposition to what he wanted to stem from this conversation he had no problem killing this individual.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru growled the individual in question's name as they were in a cave below Dragonsbane, "your first order of business is clearing out everything from this room then having it filled in. It is a lack of security we cannot afford at this moment."

Sesshoumaru, of course, was talking about his mother's secret den where she had probably practiced her dark arts and was left alone to plot in her schemes. She had many rooms like this already in the castle, but since this one was made to be not easily accessible he was sure nothing good came from this cave.

"Of course my Lord," the little green imp agreed without question, "it will all be destroyed as my Lord commands."

Destroyed? With all of this gone from his sight could he finally be free of her? The woman that had hurt him so? The woman he had ended? Perhaps.

"Yes destroyed," Sesshoumaru confirmed, "every scroll, every jar, and every diary she kept of her evil deeds if there is any."

He thought about telling Jaken to perhaps save anything magical that could have been taken out of their treasury, but decided against it. He didn't care if his mother had another Siren's Tear stashed somewhere he wanted it all gone. Nothing she touched was to remain.

"I don't care if Akuma flies down here himself claiming something for his own. It must be all be gone."

"I will do as my Lord commands."

Housekeeping was the least of what Sesshoumaru wanted to discuss with Jaken this moment.

"You will do these tasks while I am away," the Lord noted, "you will not be coming east with me."

The little imp's joy of being handed a task from his Lord quickly faded away upon hearing this, "My Lord? Who will dress you? The demon slayer? That woman hasn't served with you as long as I have!"

"Times have changed and you will change with them," Sesshoumaru began choosing to focus on the little green man over anything in this room that would remind him of his mother, "first of all I can dress myself. If I can fight for my life with only one arm I can take care of the rest with only one arm. Second you will allow this castle to run as it did when Kagome's mother was in charge of the servants and will only interfere when their jobs aren't being done. If they aren't doing their jobs they can find employment elsewhere and will need no more punishment than that. My mate has a lot of responsibility and a head heavy with thoughts enough she doesn't need your abuse of human staff adding to it. Do I make myself clear?"

He was quite serious about this. He and Kagome had a lot of things on their plate regarding their relationship, and he would have a hard time figuring it all out if she decided to nag him about the castle staff.

"My Lord!" Jaken's voice gave away that he was ready to whine again, "what happened to the days of humans serving demons gladly in exchange for simply being allowed to live? Now they are paid weekly and are allowed to slack off without losing a hand?"

Jaken's gift of simply being allowed to live was dangerously close to being taken away.

"When were those days Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in a dangerous tone, "they weren't when Dragonsbane was established and I doubt it was that way when I was gone and father held supreme rule. You made those days up. You stand before your Lord with only whines and lies to offer?"

Jaken indeed could feel he was in danger, "My Lord please I just want to make you the home a fierce powerful taiyoukai such as yourself deserves! I have served you faithfully for hundreds of years and I will not let you down now."

"Too faithfully," Sesshoumaru remarked, "and you will continue to serve, but only as my butler and nothing else. You will ensure I am served dinner upon its preparation and that the maids are keeping every room clean. Rin takes care of my office correspondence I cannot be bothered with and Kagome the rest. I don't need you for anything else than the job requires of you Jaken."

At this point the imp was literally on the floor and crying at the confirmation of permanent demotion and all Sesshoumaru could do in response was kick him before fleeing this evil space. The kick across the room was Sesshoumaru being a merciful Lord to the creature that served him for many years. If he'd been forced to hear one more complaint he would have cut Jaken in two without any remorse.

Once Sesshoumaru was gone Jaken pulled himself off the floor with beady eyes of anger.

"So that's it then?" Jaken asked himself, "I served him through all his journey's, all his battles, and I'm replaced just like that? By what? A human bastard girl and fake demon whore? Rin probably isn't even InuYasha's, but no one talks about that! She is nothing! Nothing just like that Kagome."

Kagome in Jaken's opinion was nothing but an evil witch. Her mother was scum daring to have any say in the matter of the running of the household instead of accepting her place as just another slave with a title, and of course that bitch gave birth to a whore that stole his Lord Sesshoumaru away. It was probably called Siren's Tear, because that was all Kagome was now… a siren consuming Sesshoumaru's thoughts with lust, which would lead to his downfall.

Well Jaken wouldn't watch Sesshoumaru find himself in a life of ruin. He was just fine before Kagome came into his life, and would be fine once she was gone. If his Lord was really going to east and leaving him behind then Jaken would have no choice other than to take advantage of that time and find a way to get Kagome out of the picture once and for all. He would save his Lord Sesshoumaru, and he didn't care of the consequences.

AN: a bit of a filler chapter, but emotions were dealt with, or in Kagome and Sesshoumaru's case not dealt with, but at least promises of effort were made. Don't worry that crazy pair will figure it out eventually. If they were 100% okay and 100% in love with no doubt this story would have been over long ago (tho I'm sure there are those that think it should have been) but producers asked for six seasons of drama and I have no choice but to make it happen. Though I do have some ideas for the final villain and it isn't Naraku, and it isn't an OC. Someone we know very well. Writing that here mostly so I don't forget for later. No it isn't Inukimi. She gone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sesshoumaru couldn't just agree with Kagome on many things anymore especially when he was put in the position of having to shoulder the burdens of Dragonsbane, but there was one simple change he was satisfied with. It was the practice of taking meals alone in the bedroom on a tray free from the fan fair of the dining halls. It was now acceptable for a mated woman like Kagome to take her meals in bed in the morning, but every meal and for the heir of the family? Sesshoumaru didn't mind it. He would take his shame with his toast such as long as that toast didn't get crumbs all over his bed.

Kagome usually didn't like to eat around others unless it was a dinner of importance, but she didn't seem to mind sharing this breakfast with him in bed. Perhaps it was her way of spending time with him before he left for the east.

"So the girl wants to throw a party?" Sesshoumaru inquired eating his raw pork that was already cut up for him, "and you think it is appropriate?"

"You disapprove?" Kagome wasn't surprised at all.

This better not turn into another fight. Sesshoumaru had his fill of fights and break downs and wanted no more of them before he left.

"Just think about it before you come for my head," he warned her, "she wants to invite those who hold power in Dragonsbane to a party where it will become obvious to everyone that my father is gone and I plan on leaving. Everyone will know Dragonsbane won't be defended by its Lords."

Kagome nodded, "Well then I raise you this point. Your home is not unguarded. If I can handle the Lord of the white tigers I can handle them as can InuYasha and Aimee who kept most of them in line during the war. Also we can make it known exactly what you are leaving for. Someone wronged us in your home and you're going to track that person down and kill them, so perhaps everyone should think twice about betraying us."

Both had fair points, but now it was time to decide the winner. Keep the home free of visitors so the family could remain on guard, or invite visitors to make it known Sesshoumaru and Kagome couldn't be crossed?

"You wanted Blythe to contribute didn't you?" Kagome was going in for the kill, "despite her hate of you she still wants you to have a good birthday. Let her be of use. A party planner in the family can't be a bad thing, and you know it can't be me."

"You are correct with that notion," Sesshoumaru feared a Kagome planned party with the dreadful food she preferred.

Kagome would win this one. Blythe wanted to prove herself he would let her prove herself. If he let his daughter have this perhaps she would take training seriously and become the dragoness she should have already been.

Speaking of food, however, what was Kagome eating?

"Cooked chicken for breakfast?" he inquired.

"What?" she asked after swallowing her food, "I eat what I want. I really need to spar today I need the energy."

"I thought you come around to learning the demon in you wants raw and bloody meat without all the dressings," they were back to one of their first arguments together when Sesshoumaru tried to force her to be what he wanted to see in a demon inuyoukai.

"Listen. You like things simple I like things crispy."

"Crispy?"

"Yes crispy. I can't believe you agreed to us celebrating your birthday, but the thing you can't get past is crispy chicken."

The funny thing was it wasn't even Sesshoumaru's birthday and he didn't have the heart to tell her. No he was born during the winter not the summer as it was now, but nowhere in conversations during this party did he feel as though he had a chance to explain that. Perhaps if this party was a failure it'd be a good way to make them all feel like idiots. Then again he couldn't do that to Kagome and Blythe, because perhaps that was what Akuma wanted since he was sure that dragon was going around telling false tales.

A good way to discover the true day he was born would be for Kagome to use Sesshoumaru's paper knife. His letter opener had been a birthday gift to him when he was a young prince to a small estate in the east from a fellow hawk youkai prince, whose family still held most of the eastern lands.

Seeing as how he was given a letter with the delivery of his breakfast Sesshoumaru reached for it on his night stand, but couldn't seem to find it. The mystery of where his paper knife had gone didn't linger for long as Sesshoumaru wasn't the sentimental type and used his claws to open his correspondence.

"A letter from your father?" Kagome inquired raising an eyebrow only taking a glance at it.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he simply crumbled it up once he was done for it, "Just letting us know he is still alive and well and closing in on his target."

"You should let him know you are going east," Kagome was still not pleased Sesshoumaru was leaving and thought his father could perhaps talk him out of it.

"Send a letter to where? He has already moved on. As you said you and InuYasha can handle this rock don't worry about him or I."

"Asking me not to worry is like asking the sun not to rise," she shot at him putting her tray down now that she'd devoured its contents.

Her mate chuckled glaring at the sunrays that shined through their window, "I'm not saying I can live without the sun, but I could do without the humidity."

"Jerk," she replied stealing the rest of his untouched toast from his tray not worrying if any crumbs fell onto their sheets.

Outside the hallway Sesshoumaru's most loyal servant Jaken was quite pleased with himself and just waiting for the small conversation in the bedroom to turn into an argument.

He pulled Sesshoumaru's treasured paper knife out of his pocket having stolen himself. Of course, Sesshoumaru had plenty of letter openers, but since this one was kept in his bedroom it must have been important. The maids hadn't attempted to steal anything in years, so clearly there could only be one suspect and that was Kagome. Jaken would let Sesshoumaru know he was mated to a user and a thief, and he planned to spend his afternoon planting fake evidence to let Sesshoumaru know his mate couldn't be trusted.

"Oh I think that's Lord Sesshoumaru's," Jaken froze when he was confronted in the hallway by his replacement.

It was that damn Rin always running the hallways not minding her own business.

"Go away girl!" Jaken yelled, "you running around and worrying about things that aren't your business will disturb Sesshoumaru during his breakfast."

"I'm not the one yelling though," Rin noted.

"You know what I mean!" he was totally finished with this girl but couldn't defend himself when Rin removed the paper knife from his hands.

"Were you cleaning it?" she asked him.

Jaken had no choice other than admitting that he was, because any other kind of reply would reveal the truth that he was the culprit who stole it.

"I'll go put this one in his office and you should polish the others," Rin smiled happy she had something to do before running off, "I'll get them for you."

Jaken was left alone to just crumble in the hallway. His first scheme to turn Sesshoumaru against Kagome had failed.

Last time the beautiful dragoness had come into his kitchens Miroku couldn't help but be entranced by her. Now when Blythe came near him he put his eyes down to his work in fear. It wasn't because of her scales or claws, but of the thought of what her father would do to him if he dared to try and have any fun with this girl.

Blythe noticed this and forcefully grabbed his hand to try and get his attention, "Hey meat boy."

"I'm a chef not a butcher," he remarked.

"Stop being so defensive because of that Sesshoumaru jerk," she rolled his eyes letting him go and dangerously pacing around him, "I didn't come to play. I need information, and I don't have much time to get it."

"What do you want Blythe?" he sighed not finding any of her words about Sesshoumaru reassuring.

"Music," Blythe smiled to herself, "I want to hire musicians to play for a party I'm planning."

"You planning a party?"

"Something wrong that meat boy?"

"You're still new here and you're already trying to upset the daily routine."

She chuckled, "Perhaps you servants enjoy a 'daily routine' having lived the same life for years on end, but I am here now and I don't like things to be predictable."

"You were a servant a couple days ago my Lady."

True, but like Kagome and Akuma kept telling her something had fallen into her lap and she needed to take advantage of it.

"Never mind that Miroku do you have any information that could help me?" the dragoness became more aggressive.

"Why would you think I have any connections to the music world?" Miroku asked, "anything I learned is from village taverns. That is where you should look and inquire. Not in Lord Sesshoumaru's kitchens."

Blythe thought it was worth a shot to save some time, but if her hunt led her back to a human village perhaps her new friend Hojo could assist her in finding a band on short notice.

"Here is my ideas for the party's menu," Blythe simply dropped a piece of paper in front of Miroku with names of meals she'd heard of in her human books.

"These aren't the kind of meals that are usually served here my Lady," Miroku said after only getting one glimpse of her instructions.

"I'm sure a man as capable of yourself will figure out something out," she suggested already taking her leave on to her next mission.

Miroku let out a sigh. Before he was so easily able to capture that girl's attention and she was putty in his hands, but now that she was being indoctrinated into the royal demon family she was above him and wouldn't give him the time of day. Almost similar to Kagome, but in his opinion Kagome didn't do it in a malicious way where Blythe was carrying herself around like she wanted the other servants to know she was important.

Speaking of Blythe the girl came to Jaken's mind as he prepared himself for another round of scheming. Jaken still thinking of Sesshoumaru as perfection could not believe he'd have a child with a dragon. He thought Blythe was some kind of spy sent to them from the dragons as an attempt to make another bid for power in their homelands. However, Jaken did know that Sesshoumaru once did foster feelings for a dragon girl known as Amara. It had been foolish for his Lord to waste his time on that girl, but at least unlike Kagome, Amara had known her place. Jaken had been by Sesshoumaru's side during the dog conquest of the west and knew all about that relationship including where the rest of the letters Amara sent him were.

Perhaps if Sesshoumaru stumbled upon Kagome sticking her nose in those letters he'd think of her as a crazed jealous bitch and be dissatisfied with her. It'd cause a fight and Jaken would be there to pick up the pieces and raise his Lord up to where he used to be.

Jaken quickly took off to one of the storage rooms on to his next mission to find Amara's letters and hide them in Kagome's possession.

"Why would you even bring that up!?" Aimee was screaming in the courtyard after just losing in a spar, "what is wrong with you?"

Aimee was losing it, but Akuma kept quite composed feeling that since he won the battle against her he had the right to be so forward in what he wanted from her.

"Because I don't believe you need to sacrifice little girls in order to be powerful Aimee," he told her silver eyes never losing focus no matter how angry she got, "you said you took on a true bestial form before the nasty business occurred and there was no sacrifice for that. I simply want to learn about that power and tap into it. Reimei might not have been no promised escort into paradise, but if we learn about these moon powers and abilities she can grow into a powerful demoness, and perhaps we can find a way to unlock Kagome's beastial form as well."

Amethyst never had issue with Akuma before finding him a nice companion for InuYasha to be idiotic with, but now she was fully annoyed. He thought it was okay to bring up such a disgusting subject for research? This dragon seemed to only be putting on an act when he appeared empathic, but when it came to his pursuit of knowledge it was as though he didn't care for anyone's feelings.

"I already told you it was some kind of trick to make me serve her," Aimee wiped the sweat from her brow as she made an attempt to leave, "it was probably her power I was using when I transformed and not my own."

"You don't know that for sure Aimee!" he yelled louder just incase she was literally plan on fleeing the conversation.

"No I don't, but I also don't care," she felt he was going to try and pursue her but InuYasha stood between them.

InuYasha had been watching their battle, and had known the moment Akuma brought up the crescent moon mark things would go south.

"Akuma just let it go!" InuYasha interjected, "she doesn't want to-

"I don't need you to defend me InuYasha!" Aimee was now putting her anger on him when he did nothing wrong.

InuYasha should have been use to that now. Was he perfect? Of course not. He was a mess, but had any of actions done anything to do true harm to the members of his family? No. So why was he always catching shit from everyone? He was getting tired of it.

"We're done talking about this," Aimee declared, "and you InuYasha have no right to judge me for it."

"I haven't judged you," he growled.

He had known immediately what she meant. If he had judged her for not wanting to talk about what she did to Rin, which he would never, he wouldn't have the right for he hadn't talked about Kikyo and the toll her loss took on him.

He was trying to protect his mate from being forced to think about her trauma, and he was being punished for it.

"Fine fuck you," InuYasha growled leaving them, "brush away the feelings I try to show and punish me for the ones I don't."

Kagome enjoyed the meals she'd been eating with her mate alone in their bedroom giving them much needed time together before he went away as well as setting the course for them just being together without distress getting in their way, but the dining room is where dinner would be. They were going to have a guest that evening, and that would be Blythe as there were things they needed to discuss with Sesshoumaru's oldest.

Kagome wasn't the only one Sesshoumaru needed to spend time with before leaving. He needed to foster some sort connection with her to keep her on a good path instead of just leaving her to think on how he'd slapped her and made his disgust at her dreams clear. So it seemed the best thing for him to do was to sit with his mate at the table waiting for the estranged daughter to make her arrival.

After what happened earlier in the day, tonight would be the best time to talk with her, but he'd get into that later.

As predicted Blythe looked quite annoyed when she was shown into the small dining room. She immediately felt betrayed by Kagome when she saw her in the same room with Sesshoumaru as she knew whatever her 'father' wanted of her Kagome would be forced to comply with it.

"What?" she simply asked taking a seat with no grace, "have I done something to upset your status quo Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru then immediately remembered why he'd given Blythe such ill treatment before. That damn tone of hers angered him, but this time he couldn't let it show. She came in with this attitude wanting a verbal fight and she wouldn't get that from him. Those were for Kagome. Not for the likes of her or any other female that wanted to come after him.

"Haven't you already done that?" Sesshoumaru inquired pouring himself a small bit of demon made white wine, "a party is not something I believe we need at the moment, but yet I am allowing it. Allowing it for you so you better prove it wasn't a mistake and stop coming to me with such attitude."

"So you know everything now," Blythe had wondered how far she'd get into planning Sesshoumaru's birthday party before Sesshoumaru found out, "despite my dislike of you it's a royal Dragonsbane party. I will not let anyone down."

"As long as it remains small," Sesshoumaru reminded dangerously.

"It will," Kagome reassured him hoping Blythe wouldn't do anything to make Sesshoumaru change his mind, "I'm sure her planning is going well, but it is still on short notice so I doubt half the countryside will be visiting."

"Don't you start," Sesshoumaru warned to his mate, "I have already allowed this 'planning' so keep your claws to yourself and don't feel the need to outnumber me."

"I'm not starting anything," Kagome smiled to herself as she also took a sip of some wine, "just letting you know that you're safe from our claws my Lord Sesshoumaru. You'll find no battles here tonight."

That was a message to Blythe to let her know she could drop the defensive act. Tonight was going to be a night of calm conversation.

There was only one way Blythe could achieve such a thing and that was by pouring herself a much larger portion of wine than her hosts did, "So what is this about then if you are okay with the party?"

Kagome had brought something with her to this fine dining experience and had dropped a few pieces of parchment in the middle of the table, "Sesshoumaru and I don't know what these were doing in my office, but they are all letters from your mother. So you know your father now, but we were unsure how much you knew about your mother and thought you wanted to talk about her."

Kagome didn't make the same mistake she made before in quietly involving herself in Sesshoumaru's affairs. The moment these letters 'mysteriously' showed up on Kagome's desk she showed them to Sesshoumaru and it was discussed. These letters didn't have the meaning to Sesshoumaru as the previous letter had, which was Amara's good-bye, but they were still Amara's words demanding him to quit treating her like a prisoner or she'd destroy him.

Blythe noticed the bad handwriting and already knew the letter was written from someone in her clan. Dragons who learned to read and write never had the patience to perfect their handwriting. Well, Akuma was an exception, but Akuma was an exception to a lot of things.

"I was told she was a warrior who despite being captured would never submit to the dogs," Blythe mused looking through the letters.

Never submit huh? Sesshoumaru had a moment of reflecting on his past in a positive light for a change. Oh Amara submitted eventually. Just not in a conventional way. If she hadn't Blythe wouldn't be here right now.

"A warrior when she wanted to be," Sesshoumaru noted, "trained to fight hard from her clan, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. The hostages I was in charge of would try to come at me when they were displeased, but Amara would be first to put her thoughts to paper before considering violence."

Blythe didn't know if Sesshoumaru was telling the truth, but then again why would he lie? What could he achieve by getting any positive thoughts of comparison out of her.

"If I got into a real fight I would die," Blythe remarked, "and then what could I accomplish? Every time you get into these battles you like so much Lord Sesshoumaru you are taking a gamble with your life."

"You think I enjoy fighting for my family's honor and life?" he asked almost amused by what she said, "and it's not really a gamble. You can afford to die at least once in your battles Blythe. That's what Tensagia is for."

'Oh please don't beat me to death,' Blythe worried to herself.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome spoke sadly also picking up a letter and reading it, "Were you really in a position where you couldn't have brought Amara back to life. Were your hands really that tied?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "There is a time limit to what my sword can do, and Inukimi killed her to make a point, which would have been revoked if I brought her back. I wasn't going to be allowed to get my hands on that body. Not even to bury her."

"Your is a terrible person," Blythe noted glad she'd come to this place towards the end of Inukimi.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a bit before looking at her, "And you are fortunate enough to have not known her. I am not her Blythe. I am not cruel for the sake of being cruel. You need to be strong, not to serve the family, but to protect yourself. Both Amara and I were out of our league when it came to my parents, and I doubt you'll ever become that strong, but it's better than meeting her end."

"I'll try to not ever be in her position," Blythe was still quite naive.

"Never in a position of danger?" Sesshoumaru inquired, "you might be under the wrong roof then."

Kagome's eyes remained on the letters as Blythe continued to ask Sesshoumaru questions about her mother. She wanted to claim she didn't know how these letters came into her possession, but she had a feeling someone out there was trying to pit her and Sesshoumaru against each other. Joke was on whoever this individual was. They didn't need outside help in that regard, and these letters were a good starting point for fostering some sort of relationship out of Sesshoumaru and his estranged daughter. Hopefully this party thing didn't turn into some kind of disaster he could blame them for. If he honestly had to leave to Dragonsbane to make himself whole again she wanted him to leave with new goals and new better memories to make him want to return.

If Kyra really was going to be forced to travel east with Sesshoumaru then she'd have no other choice but to pack for a month's long journey. He never even told her when they were leaving, so it was better to be prepared as opposed to just be dragged out of bed one night forced to walk in the dead of night with nothing clean to change into.

Staring at her collection of clothing didn't bring her any comfort when it came to her situation. All the dresses she had acquired as of late were just plain and unsuitable for walking day and night. It was all she'd ever tried to acquire for she didn't believe she deserved any better. Speaking of better she still possessed lavish kimonos, but those were from what seemed like a different life now.

Kyra had been sent to Dragonsbane with only one job, which was becoming Sesshoumaru's mate, and she failed on all accounts.

"Those kimonos aren't for you," she told herself letting them fall into the ground where they would become wrinkled, "those were for the heiress of the Sunset Isles."

Or was she still the heiress of the Sunset Isles? She had no brothers and sisters, and she doubted she ever would as her parents didn't seem like the kind that would enjoy being intimate with one another. Was that why they wanted to speak with her? To either confirm or deny her the inheritance? Could that be why Sesshoumaru still held interest in her? To get what she may or may not have had coming her way?

It didn't matter. She was human and her parents were demon. She'd never live to see any inheritance.

"This is still here as a cruel joke to me," she grumbled when the next item revealed to her in the wardrobe was a black silky under garment.

It was a cruel joke now and it was a cruel joke when it was given to her. Her Lady's maid had given this garment to her with a laugh saying it'd be perfect for her mating ceremony as there needed to be something attractive in front of Sesshoumaru to get him aroused.

Kyra knew she needed to quit beating herself up. So she was being tortured because her parents and those around her were cruel to her? That didn't seem to be a new backstory that hadn't been heard already in this house. Was Kagome the only one with a somewhat normal upbringing and supportive parent that was still alive?

"I don't know what lies in my future," she noted carefully taking the garment, "but you might as well come with me. Just incase."

Jaken needed to attempt one more scheme. At least one more! Would it be easier to harm Kagome in some way when Sesshoumaru was gone? Probably, but Jaken thought that if he could just do one thing to make Sesshoumaru angry with Kagome upon his departure then maybe the anger could stew and his Lord would wake up to the reasons why that woman was horrible when left in solitude to think about it.

After finding out that nothing came of Kagome receiving Amara's letters Jaken knew his next plan had to be something big. Something that would hurt his Lord, which the imp believed would be worth it in the long run.

He was still trying to complete his original mission, however, and destroy all of Inukimi's belongings in her secret den. Jaken wouldn't be able to order humans to take care of this mess for he didn't trust them to do the job perfectly like Sesshoumaru requested.

If Sesshoumaru truly wanted everything that reminded him of his mother gone it would probably piss him off if Kagome of all people, who should have been aware of how much he despised the Lady Mother, kept something of hers.

"What to take?" Jaken asked beady eyes searching through the various instruments of chaos trying to find something harmless, "now what is this?"

Laying in a chest of various trinkets seemed to be an open locket. It was hollow and had nothing inside of it. The locket was tear drop shaped with very detailed engravings of veins surrounding it, but since there was nothing valuable inside of it Jaken was hoping it wasn't dangerous. Still his hands shook in fear as he picked up, but as he hoped for the item seemed to just be a useless piece of fashionable metal.

"Even if this locket had stolen my soul it would have been worth it for I am serving my Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken told himself putting it in his pocket before going back to work.

The locket faintly smelled of this place and of Inukimi. It'd be enough to point Sesshoumaru's anger in the right direction. Towards his distrustful mate!

The next few days Dragonsbane seemed to be in a place of peace. No fights and most importantly to her mate nothing unpredictable, but tonight was the night of Sesshoumaru's 'birthday' party, and Kagome just hoped the amount of things that could go wrong wouldn't.

Kagome was completely nude staring at herself in the mirror knowing that she would have to dress herself tonight as Blythe was probably very busy with preparation and she knew Aimee would kill her if she dared to ask her for help. Would using the yukata Sesshoumaru gave her be too lazy? It had the power to transform itself into whatever attire she needed with minimal effort, and perhaps wearing a gift he'd given her would fit the theme.

She could feel the heat of Sesshoumaru's breathe behind her. She didn't even need to look into the mirror to see her mate. All she needed was to feel him as his hand took advantage of her nude form and grasped at her breast pulling and teasing at her nipple forcing it to stiffen. Her face blushed as she put her palm over his hand. Those simple touches of his were enough to make her ears rise completely pointed as though he was sending electricity through her body.

"What will my mate give me for my birthday?" he mused his voice sounding hungry for her.

"Nothing," she smiled closing his eyes enjoying his touch, "because it isn't your birthday. Rin showed me where your paper knife was and I saw the engraving on it. I don't have the heart to tell Blythe though."

"If we keep up this lie then I will receive nothing for my real birthday," his fingers continued working her soft mounds, "I walk away from this embarrassment with nothing."

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't wait for his gifts he takes them," she mused finally, at her own displeasure, removing his hand from her breast, "I need to get dressed so we can get through this. You can take your gifts later."

"What kind of slave denies her master and expects him to be patient?" he asked lowly already dressed and ready to his dissatisfaction.

"The kind that knows her master is capable of such feats," she stood up and went to fetch her magical yukata pulling it from the drawer her ears twitching when she heard the sound of metal hitting the wood floor, "what was that?"

It seemed some sort of locket had been wrapped up in her yukata and fell out when it unraveled. An open locket with nothing in it. She never owned a locket in her life despite always wanting one when she was a young human girl, so she knew it was nothing of hers.

Sesshoumaru picked it up for her and had a small growl when he could pick up hints of his mother's scent from it as well as the musk of the cave she'd dwelled in.

"Where did you get this from?" he demanded to know as he shoved it into her hands.

Kagome was slow with her reply as her eyes focused on the locket for a while. An odd sensation came to her when she looked at it. There was something so familiar about it despite knowing she'd never seen it before.

"I don't know it was just laying in there?" she was also very questioning, "I doubt a maid put there, but I know it wasn't me."

Sesshoumaru instantly believed her from both her reaction to the locket, and fact that he was sure Kagome didn't even know Inukimi had a secret dwelling. If this had truly come from that cave Sesshoumaru quickly noted to himself that Jaken was to blame for this and would be punished later. He examined the locket in her hands one more time. Perhaps it had once contained a powerful object that had now been removed to be used in something else for the item just seemed like a worthless piece of scrap metal.

"It doesn't matter," he dismissed the whole thing, "if I am to receive no gifts from my mate at this moment then perhaps we should just get this night over with."

Kagome nodded putting on the yukata and clicking on one of the magical gems sewn into the sleeve transforming her outfit into a striking blue kimono to match her eyes.

The guests had arrived and as predicted it was mostly the wolves that had served under the dogs loyally during the war, Menomaru and his entourage, and a group of human cheftons that Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't pay any attention to.

Kagome spent the first portion of the party introducing herself to Menomaru as he hadn't been able to attend the mating ceremony. She didn't know what to make of the moth daiyoukai. He didn't strike her as a kind man, but also didn't seem sinister. He was just quick to the point that he was given a job to mind his territory in exchange for Inukimi training him to become even stronger than he had been initially and he would continue doing so.

Before that conversation could become any more dry than it already was Blythe had told everyone she had a special surprise for them as she introduced a troupe of human musicians that had serenaded them with songs of the west with accompanying music from flutes and various stringed instruments.

Kagome was captivated as well as many of the guests having either never heard live music or hadn't been able to experience it in so long. Even Sesshoumaru, once he felt as though no one here was a threat to him, seemed to enjoy himself a little with something a bit different. It seemed Blythe had pulled off a successful mission in creating a good atmosphere for everyone, which would make her prospects higher in everyone's mind, and that was really all Kagome could hope for that girl at the moment.

Kagome was going to try and engage in talk with their human cheftons to help build these connections they so badly needed to keep the land in peace, but froze when she saw Hojo was among them. She quickly hid behind one of the pillars in the main hall not wanting Hojo to see her and know that she had lied as she was really the demoness mate of Sesshoumaru in Dragonsbane. She took a moment and sighed before revealing herself when she could smell him near. The fun game of hers had already been ruined by trying to control Blythe the other night, so she might as well come clean now.

"K-Kagome," was the reaction when the boy had run into her, "or-

The poor boy didn't know how to react. The fact that she lied to him would take a moment to process, but if she wasn't a liar it meant he was addressing the Lady of Dragonsbane in a very inappropriate manner.

"It's me," she attempted to calm him with a sigh, "it's a long story Hojo, but to make it short sometimes I'm human sometimes I'm demon, and Lord Sesshoumaru is my mate. Don't stress my friend. I lied to you and deserve no courtesies."

Her giving permission to not be so formal was a weight off his shoulders, but as he looked around the room he was still unsure about this.

"Perhaps I should leave," he suggested, "I came because Lady Blythe invited me to thank me for arranging for the musicians, but the more I look around the more inappropriate it seems."

Kagome shook her head, "Relax and enjoy the party. Don't worry about impressing anyone. Honestly Sesshoumaru or any other demon don't know much about the human clans they'll probably think you are just a young prince."

"Me a prince?" he laughed putting his hand behind his head nervously as his gaze went somewhere else behind Kagome's shoulder, "I don't think anyone would believe that I am hardly dressed for such a title, but if I have your blessing I guess I'll stay."

Kagome turned around to see what Hojo was looking at and found Blythe trying to force a frown off of Kyra's face by inviting her to dance.

"Of course despite your clothes the demons won't think nothing of you though I doubt they'll be rude," Kagome mused out loud to herself in front of him, "but circumstances regarding Sesshoumaru would change if you became too forward with his family."

Kagome had given him an official warning, and she hoped Hojo had listened to her walking past him and Jaken, who was doing his job by serving wine to their guests. Jaken seemed quite unhappy even though he was put a position to once again serve his Lord. Oh well. She had bigger concerns than that of the feelings of that hateful little imp.

Everyone seemed okay and happy, and that didn't sit well with Jaken. He was unaware if the locket had been discovered or if it amounted to anything. The Lord Sesshoumaru he had served would never waste his time with such parties choosing to rule with fear of blood rather than entertain anyone, and here he was allowing such a folly, and one arranged by a supposed bastard girl. It seemed the rest of his schemes would have to wait until Sesshoumaru was gone, but when he got a glimpse of Kyra dancing with Blythe he had another idea. This plan would have to work.

"Lady Kagome," Kagome during her walk through the party was interrupted by a young demon wolf.

There was something familiar about this wolf. Had Kagome seen her before? Didn't Ayame come to Dragonsbane escorted by another female wolf? The events of that matter seemed as though it happened a lifetime ago and she invited the wolf to speak.

"We were wondering where Lord InuYasha is?" she was referring to her fellow group of female wolves, "we haven't heard from in a while and wanted to what he is up to."

These wolves were all young and attractive, and it had been implied InuYasha had former correspondence with them? Kagome tried to stop herself about thinking how many women in this kingdom InuYasha was truly involved with. They posed a good question though, where was InuYasha? She thought he'd love to come to a party like this. If not for enjoyment at least for the curiosity of Sesshoumaru's reaction to it all.

"I'll go and find out," Kagome assured them as they bowed in response while she became a slave to her nose trying to seek InuYasha out.

His scent seemed strongest further in the castle, and she eventually found him sitting alone in the dark of his father's sitting room with a glass of demon wine.

"Surprised to find me in here?" InuYasha asked with a growl clearly annoyed that he'd been found, "perhaps you thought I'd be in the servant's hall. That is where I should be to be alone in my thoughts isn't it? That's where I met her. That's where I found her and fell in love with her."

Kagome instantly knew the her he was referring to was Kikyo. His words were enough to let her know he was in no mood for a party. She wanted to find out what was wrong. She wanted to help her friend, but her thoughts quickly went back to her last conversation with Kikyo. She tried to help then, and clearly it didn't work. Kikyo leaving her family to deal with her trauma was the wrong decision, but if Kikyo had made that decision maybe she'd be alive.

"This castle has many rooms InuYasha," Kagome sighed inching back towards the door, "you're free to be alone with your thoughts in any of them."

"Where are you going?" InuYasha looked up dangerously from his wine obviously already quite under the influence, "tell me Kagome, where I should mourn? I wouldn't dare ask Aimee, so you're the only option. You both know everything and can take care of yourselves, so please instruct me! Judge me as I know you want to!"

"InuYasha," Kagome tried to be the cooler head in this situation, "you are drunk. Now isn't the time for this, alright? We'll talk later, but I don't know how I can help you. You've gone through a great loss and I've never lost anyone. I don't have the answers for you."

She heard glass shatter as InuYasha let the glass cup crack in his now balled up fists, "Yes you do! You always have the answers remember? Always telling me how I should act or what I should and shouldn't do. You're the only one that can judge me Kagome. Aimee can't. Aimee never can. She didn't know Kikyo the way you do. You know Kikyo more than her own daughter ever will. Once we're dead Kikyo will die with us then nothing more to her life than that. So Kagome should I mourn here or in the servant's hall? Or is the real reason you're a loss for words because Sesshoumaru tamed you? Turned you into his little loyal slave with no opinion anymore."

She needed to just let it go. She needed to just leave this room and revisit this once InuYasha was sober, but of course she couldn't. Her demon got the better of her as she glared at him with a sharp growl.

"Don't tell me how to feel InuYasha!" she showed her fangs to him, "don't you ever. You nor anyone else understands nor is it any of your business! You just want me to say what you want to hear, which is it's okay for you to move on to someone else and not feel guilty about it. That's what you want to hear, but I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out for yourself. Now stop your whining and stop drinking!"

"Fuck you Kagome literally fuck you!" he shouted his growls telling her she really needed to leave or this fight would become physical when their demons took control, "you're not even you anymore!"

Kagome snarled finally forcing herself out of that dark room, "Then you should have thought about that before you forced me into this life InuYasha!"

If he had any issue with how she acted the blame lied with himself didn't it? He could have wished her to be anything, but decided on Sesshoumaru's ideal mate! No… that wasn't right. She couldn't blame him for her flaws. No one was controlling her. She was her own person, but still she couldn't be expected to save InuYasha from himself. She couldn't save him six years ago and she couldn't save him now.

She couldn't give up on him, but it wasn't up to her to save him. They needed to figure this out at another date and time. InuYasha and her needed to work together when Sesshoumaru left, and this was not a good start to that partnership.

Kagome needed an escape, and after being forced to go through that she couldn't go back to the party. Without taking much consideration of her surroundings Kagome forced herself into a servant's hallway hoping to be alone.

Privacy is not what she found, but it was something that was being treasured by two shadowy figures in the room. Kagome heard the sound of giggling and kissing. Her eyes widening when she saw Blythe in the arms of Hojo.

No. This was not what she needed to find at the moment.

"Lady Kagome," Hojo tried to compose himself pushing himself as far away from Blythe as he could the moment he got discovered.

Kagome paid no attention to Hojo in the slightest as her eyes burned onto her newly acquired step-daughter, "Blythe you need to go back to either the party, your room, or anywhere else but here and compose yourself and we'll forget this happened, okay?"

Blythe heard the sharp tone and anger in Kagome's voice and was so confused. When Kagome was agitated in the human village she thought it was because she was worried about them getting in trouble for being out so late not knowing Kagome was actually this strict.

"I'm just having some fun Kagome," Blythe tried to tell her, "is it really a big deal? I'm not your daughter remember. I'm just a bastard why can't I have the same kind of fun I've heard InuYasha gets up to?"

InuYasha was really not the name Kagome needed to hear if Blythe was trying to get her on her side.

"You aren't mature enough yet to partake in what InuYasha considers 'fun'," Kagome growled at her, "just please do what I asked of you, because if this gets found out about I can't protect you from the drama it will stir up. Yes, you're not my daughter, but you are my mate's and I know he wouldn't react to this kindly."

Luckily during this argument Hojo had somehow shown himself out as Blythe shook her head, "I can't believe this! Do you really have to uphold his unrealistic standards? I thought you were better than that Kagome, or am I mistaken?"

"You are mistaken!" she glared, "and I will not have you disrespecting yourself in this way and throwing away everything you built for yourself tonight on a human boy."

"Sounds like father like daughter since he is disrespecting himself with a human girl!"

Kagome's fist balled, nails stabbing into her skin. What had she done wrong? She let Blythe have her party and set it up so she and Sesshoumaru could have a better relationship, and now she was being attacked. She'd forgiven InuYasha for what he did to her and always tried to be understanding regarding his dynamic lifestyle, and yet he lashed out at her. What was she doing wrong?

She just felt attacked by all corners of this home, and was wondering briefly if it was truly where she belonged when another unwelcome interruption came their way.

"Lady Kagome and Lady Blythe I hate to interrupt," a female maid came into the room not understanding why she found them both in the servant's hallway, "but Lady Aletha has just made her arrival and Lord Sesshoumaru wishes you both to return to the party."

Lady Aletha huh? Blythe's grandmother, Amara's mother, who they expected not to show up had arrived late.

"It seems Blythe you are now being surrounded by enemies," Kagome told her in a dangerous tone, "so think about your words and try not to make one of me."

AN: y'all just calm down. This story ain't nothing more than a silly soap opera tbh.


End file.
